Naruto: Strings and Theory
by MixzremixzD
Summary: Puppeteer Story: For Naruto it was simple; He was going to become Hokage and his village held the tools and records to make his dream a reality. Still, the pressures are mounting and for a rookie the opposition does not sit and wait. Will he hold onto his destiny, or will he be just a puppet in the hands of those that seek the Ninetails.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the franchise, this is purely a fanfiction.

Don't forget to comment and review

* * *

It is said for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, for every cause there is an effect. For every choice there is a consequence. In one instance Uzumaki Naruto, in his small lonely apartment refused to give in and swore blindly with a large smile on his face. Ignoring the ache within and determined to shine as a Hokage. This choice shaped him as we know a bright but rough Kage Bunshin wielding ninja, not very skilled in the beginning but becoming more in the end.

However

The same Uzumaki Naruto, in the same time, same apartment two months into his ninja academy training…despaired. He desperately wanted to be Hokage like his benefactor but this time he faltered slightly, the shadows and silence in his room oppressive, choking the would be oath before it could form.

Naruto cried himself to sleep that night.

At the academy it was a different Uzumaki than they were used to. His orange seem dull as was his mood and he was far too silent. For the instructors it was disconcerting but no great loss, if the brat wanted to keep silent better for them he would be easier to ignore. As usual even his classmates didn't spare him a glance unless it was to laugh at his attempts at taijutsu or failed answers.

For Naruto it was a miserable day and he just wanted it to end, maybe he could persuade the Hokage to pull him out. As the thoughts wavered in and out he paid little attention to the lecture on ninjutsu and the different possibilities when something said struck his brain.

"Sensei, could you repeat that again?" Daichi turned to the voice an unreadable look on his face, his cold gaze causing Naruto to flinch and shrink back a little. He was about to let loose a reprimand but then paused as if contemplating. Schooling his features back to neutral he responded.

"As I said before ninjutsu come in various types, elemental and unique application types like the puppets and battle fans used in Suna."

"Sensei, do you mean that ninjas in Suna use dolls to fight? Ha-ha who would want to use dolls to fight" this sent the class chuckling, but Naruto's mind was working in a different direction.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you" that stopped everyone and got Naruto's attention. Daichi continued "Suna puppeteers are formidable and just so you know it took 1 puppeteer and 10 puppets to take down an entire castle".

That stopped everyone cold and sent a bolt down Naruto's spine. In that instance he made a choice, first he would learn everything Konoha knew about puppet jutsu, then he will learn to be a puppeteer.

* * *

"For the last time Naruto, just because we are allies with Suna does not mean we have access to ninja styles" Daichi sat frustrated in the empty teachers' lounge headache brewing at the barrage of questions regarding puppetry.

"But what about all the things you said about puppetry in the lecture sensei? I mean the information came from somewhere right?"

"Yes, but that was first-hand accounts and what we salvaged before the treaty. Besides all we know about them are kept in a ledger in the admin building" Naruto lit up at that, if he could get a copy then he would be in business.

"Erm, would it be okay if I could get a copy" Daichi just looked on amused

"Why do you want it? Matter of fact why all the questions about puppeteer? You looking to become one yourself" Daichi shook his head and turned around ready to leave when he heard Naruto's answer.

Yes.

Daichi turned to Naruto again, a scrutinizing look in his face. Naruto shrank a little into himself but his eyes blazed with desperation and determination in equal measure. Daichi took a deeper look as if seeing the boy for the first time. It was no secret people; him included didn't care for the boy and would just as easily pass him over. That being said…..

"Here" Naruto looked at the signed slip handed to him "that should get you into the admin building and allow you to get a copy of the manuscript. You'll have 21 days to return it and you must make a note if you plan on copying it, understand?" Naruto nodded rapidly clutching the note like a lifeline. Daichi bade him off and turned back to his review lessons.

It took 5 months after getting the puppeteer manuscript before Naruto was even able to create his first chakra string. Something he quickly realised during the period was he outstripped everyone, even the academy instructors in sheer weight of chakra; this in turn made controlling it very difficult. Despite this he persisted training day and night on the exercises shown at the academy while reading up on the notes taken on the puppet arts, the more he read the more engrossed he became, the use of puppets with hidden weapons, devices and adaptability appealed to him. Not to mention it meant that he could have comrades he could rely on, depend on.

Naruto hugged himself tighter, his left fingertips glowing with chakra as the strings attached themselves to a small doll he had made to test his skill. Slowly the blue threads attached themselves to the doll linking and connecting to it. Naruto waited a few moments then twitched his fingers. Immediately the puppet jerked and went still, shocking the young ninja and disrupting the technique.

His heart beating wildly Naruto's smile filled his face "Yes!" he jumped into the air and did a happy dance as the puppet sat motionless on his table. Calming quickly he raised his right hand and immediately extended his threads and attached them to the puppet, once again the puppet came to life this time Naruto kept a firm grasp on his chakra and the puppet began slow steady motions. Before long he had it cartwheeling jump and free running round the apartment, his smile never leaving his face.

Yes now he was a puppeteer, now on to the big toys.

* * *

Before diving straight into making a puppet Naruto sat down with basic outline and plans, making a puppet would not be easy, fortunately Konoha was surrounded by massive trees therefore he had a steady resource to draw from. Taking out his sketch pad he started some basic ideas and outlines referencing from the manuscript and mentally going over the possibilities.

Not many knew this but Naruto had a talent for sketching and drawing, it was something he did when the loneliness got too much to handle. Now though he threw himself with renewed vigour because this would help him create his style of puppetry. As the pencil strokes covered the pages some would be ripped up and thrown aside and others pinned to the wall for later study.

'Have to make sure I can afford the things I need' Naruto thought idly as another sketch made the cut on the wall. Fortunately Naruto was a pack rat, stuff was never thrown away and he was frugal except when it came to ramen. And also his shopping was done for him so he had a decent stipend for his needs so his savings could take a hit. 'For now though I have to get to class '

Naruto sat with the rest of the group for taijutsu practice a scowl on his face, the sensei that ran the class absolutely hated him and he made no real attempt to hide it. He constantly paired Naruto with the more advanced taijutsu users in his class and gave no pointers for Naruto to improve, he especially favoured pairing Naruto with Sasuke and every time Naruto was on the ground before the sand settled.

"Alright Naruto step up" Naruto step into the ring already knowing his opponent from the look the instructor gave him "you are paired upon against Sasuke" His eyebrow twitch and he resigned himself to another defeat. "Both of you make the seal of confrontation" Both formed the seal and waited tense.

"Start!"

Sasuke immediately charged intent to finish quickly as usual, Naruto however waited until the last possible minute and then ducked to his left. He quickly scrambled back not taking advantage of the seemingly open invitation, he knew from previous experiences, several in fact, that Sasuke was never truly open and anyone attempting would suffer humiliating defeat. Sasuke charged again this time weaving his strikes together, Naruto frantically kept ducking, dodging and sometimes jumping over his strikes, never once retaliating only focused on avoiding getting hit.

Frustration started to show on Sasuke's face at how long it was taking then he stopped and took a deep breath and smirked at Naruto, Naruto became even more wary tensing in apprehension. One minute Sasuke was in front of him the next he was airborne, he could feel Sasuke's hand almost gently pressing down on his chest, then gravity kicked in as he slammed into the ground.

"Excellent manoeuver Sasuke, top marks" Sasuke ignored the squealing fan girls as he nonchalantly walked to the edge of the ring. Naruto sat up gingerly, his body smarting as he tried to recall what happened, Sasuke dropped low and did a full sweep, taking Naruto's legs out from under him then coming from the side he used is momentum to ensure Naruto hit the ground. Naruto glared at the instructor as he blatantly favoured Sasuke's approach, not even once commenting on Naruto's evasive tactics. "Naruto! Stop stalling and get out of the ring, you are holding up the matches"

"Don't I get a performance review as well sensei? Or is that just reserved for Sasuke-teme" Naruto hissed as the words came out of his mouth, he had not meant for the second bit but he couldn't control his temper, it wasn't fair that Sasuke was everyone's golden boy and clearly the favourite.

"Naruto how dare!" "Take that back immediately" "Sasuke is not a teme baka!" the fan girls were out in force as they tore into Naruto for his slight against their one true love. Sasuke merely snorted at Naruto's remark and turned away, a deliberate insult, and smirked when he heard the growl in response. "Naruto" he turned back to the taijutsu instructor frowning at the slight smirk on his face "I would ask that you keep your petulance and jealousy in check, that you are lacking in skills or ability is no fault of mine or the academy. When you are ready to be a proper ninja maybe we will see something worth evaluating".

Naruto barely kept his temper in check, his eyes wet as the jeers echoed around him. He would show them he vowed, biting his lip hard enough to bleed, his fist pale from clenching tightly, he would show them all and prove he was a good ninja…prove he was someone that mattered.

The rest of the day passed very quietly for Naruto, if people before thought he had gone quiet now it was as if he wasn't even in the room. Even when he was called or yelled at he refused to answer or even move. Eventually he was just ignored and time passed until the end of the day everyone left and he was alone in the classroom, him and his thoughts. Pulling his pack from under the table he emptied its contents, his sketch pad and the small puppet. With a sigh he connected his chakra to the puppet, twitching his fingers he set the puppet into basic kata like movements, more twitching the suddenly jumped to another desk, its movements getting faster.

As he manipulated the puppet Naruto felt a calm wash over himself, his focus solely on his puppet as its moves became smoother and quicker, bringing up his other hand he sent strings into the puppet and felt a subtle shift as his control first faltered the picked up even faster than when it was one handed. Naruto stood up and flexed his fingers as he manipulated the puppet all around the classroom, over and under chairs and desks, across the board, running, sliding, leaping. Dropping the connection in his right hand he carried on noting the difference in speed, something he would definitely work on.

Naruto sat down again grabbing his pencil to make notes in his sketches, flicking the pages he stopped when he came to a heading

'UZUMAKI CODE TO AWESOMENESS"

He chuckled to himself remembering how not long after getting the sketch book on his birthday and getting into the academy he started the code

1\. be awesome

2\. learn cool jutsu

3\. beat Sasuke-teme

4\. become ninja

5\. Learn more cool jutsu

6\. Beat teme again

7\. Get Sakura-Chan (beat teme for making it hard)

8\. Become Hokage

Naruto smiled wistfully reading his somewhat childish thinking. He tore the page out and was going to throw it when he noted some of the shinobi codes he wrote on the back, come to think of it that day he never got all the codes and he didn't bother to write the ones he got down properly. Looking at the ones he wrote his mind shifted as the words seemed to have new meaning:

· Shinobi is Shinbou – one who endures/patient

· Shinobi is Dekiagaru – one to be ready

· Shinobi show no weakness

· Shinobi is one with deception/ illusion/tricks

Naruto looked at the new code he wrote down, focusing his mind on those four points as if to burn them into his memory forever. He could no longer afford to mess up, he had 5 years, well 4 and half years really to realistically graduate and he needed to shape up before then. He didn't know what or why the villagers and some of the ninja hated him, but seeing that it was unlikely to change he would need to work much harder and much smarter to get even a fighting chance.

"Hey, what are you still doing in here, academy is closing up now you need to leave" Naruto looked out the window only to find it dark out. "Sorry" he chuckled apologetically "I wasn't paying attention, bye" immediately he packed his things and scampered out. As he left the building he heard his name and turned to the voice.

"Ji-san" the joy was undeniable as Naruto ran up to his would be grandfather and grabbed him in a hug.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you too" Sarutobi smiled at his young charge "I heard you stayed late today in class, I hope everything is going well seeing you are to be my replacement" he teased slightly noting the sudden silence.

Naruto stiffened slightly at the statement then relaxed and pulled back from the hug with a small smile "no worries Jiji, I just had a lot on my mind" seeing the concerned look on the old man's face he hurriedly continued "it no biggie, I'll deal with it and become the best ninja ever" at this point he pointed his finger at the Hokage hat and exclaimed "then you'll have to give me the title of Hokage and the hat".

Sarutobi laughed in mirth at the proclamation and rubbed Naruto's head "first you need to do well and pass future Hokage-san, then we will see if you get the hat." Patting Naruto's shoulder he added softly "I know you will do well and make Konoha proud".

Naruto shuffled embarrassed but pleased at the proclamation. Before Sarutobi could leave Naruto remembered something "Ji-san wait" Sarutobi paused "um, could you increase my stipend please, and maybe I could come pick it up directly?" seeing the questioning look Naruto continued "it's just things are getting really pricey, even with the food pack and basic supplies I get and sometimes they send me the stuff late so…" at this point he shuffled in slight shame "I thought it might be okay if I just came to pick it up it saves it from being late".

Naruto felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Sarutobi looking down at him, and understanding and kind look in his eyes "I don't see the problem with either requests, I'll set it up for you tomorrow and you just have to come pick up your stipend and vouchers from my office, okay"

Naruto nodded frantically in accent, his face beaming with happiness "Thank you Jiji, I promise ill make you proud" Believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the franchise, this is purely a fanfiction.

Don't forget to comment and review

* * *

Naruto threw himself into proving his chosen art, and what followed was a long process highlighted by sweat, blood and tears. Konoha had sufficient raw materials; after all they were literally surrounded by trees and forests, however specialist parts like puppet joints were not accessible outside Suna. This set Naruto back as he had to redesign his puppets from the ground up, making detailed notes and making the required parts from scratch. As time flew by Naruto had more than a passing knowledge in woodwork, metallurgy, as well as chemistry math and physics the academy pushed for.

First thing however was to secure access to raw materials and tools, fortunately the increase in his allowance he could afford to get the necessary tools and he also found a decent workshop run by a kind old couple that let him use their forge and storage for a small fee. At first he was hesitant but seeing how it would really help him he decided to go for it. As time went by he grew more comfortable and relaxed with them, and slowly both sides got to like and enjoy each other's presence. He found out they had had a son who had been a chuunin; he died on a mission a few years back, weeks before his birthday. The couple kept the workshop as a memento and were okay with Naruto using it for the time being, in fact the elderly lady Umeko, had taken to ensuring Naruto ate properly and had enough rest. Her husband Kazuki was the one who guided Naruto through the process of basic handling and care, as well as teaching Naruto more regarding life skills. In a way both filled roles lost to the other and helped soothe the unspoken hurts.

It took Naruto 18 months of solid work to even get the first puppet made, and then a further 7 months to refine the method and improve the puppet. The records Konoha had on puppetry were not always clear so Naruto had to improvise, trial and error to see what worked and what didn't. at times it seem a basic plan would yield promise but later down the line would cause problems and so had to be scraped, other times little adjustments and changes yielded much better results and slowly the puppet took shape.

Finally, after 2 years and 4 months the puppet battle ready….well, at least he hoped so. Naruto could barely hold his composure together as he looked over the finished product, he couldn't wait to test it out and put it through its paces. He heard a sound behind him and turned around to see Umeko walk in.

"Umeko-baasan, it's finished, I finally finished it" Naruto ran up to her and gave her a bear hug, his excitable tone bringing a smile to her face.

"That is wonderful Naruto" Naruto looked up at her his smile threatening to split his face "do you have a name for it yet" Naruto seemed shy at the question and hid his face. Umeko could not make out the sudden change and gently shook his shoulders to find out what was wrong "Naruto-kun, is everything ok?"

"Byakuya" Umeko looked confused at the reply. Naruto slowly gulped and looked her in the eye "I named him Byakuya"

Umeko froze, one hand covering her mouth in shock, the other hand shaking as she held onto Naruto tightly. Slowly tears began to fall down her eyes as Naruto began to explain his reasons, his voice very small "I remember what you and Kazuki-jii told me about Kotaru, and i…" Naruto faltered, his face reddening "I just wanted to him to be remembered. I would have like him to be my protector as well".

Naruto waited in silence, fear and adrenaline running through his veins in equal measure. He had not wanted to offend his pseudo family, he didn't think they would be against the name, Kotaru had always favoured the name Byakuya for some strange reason and Naruto wanted that piece to live on in his puppet. Naruto began to panic thinking it was a bad idea when suddenly he was engulfed in a warm hug. Everything went still, his hear refused to beat in the moment. Umeko was on her knees, her face pressed to his as she hugged him close, tears still falling but in joy, not sadness.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Naruto's eyes went wide as she kissed his cheek and pulled back, her face bathe in warm light.

"Byakuya is a good name, I believe he will always protect you" Naruto began to tear up as well at her consent and nodded vigorously. Both locked each other again in embrace, "Byakuya" in the background inert.

Shortly afterward Umeko came together and stood up "Naruto, you mustn't be late for academy" at that Naruto panicked, glancing over at the clock.

"Shimata! Iruka will be soooo mad!" Umeko could only chuckle at his behaviour as he quickly gathered his things and dashed out "Bye Naruto" she called out as he made for the academy. Umeko shook her head and faced the puppet, it was a sweet offer from a child she had come to care greatly for.

'I wonder' thought Umeko as she looked over the puppet, she had some spare cloth and paint, and maybe she could…..yes that would do nicely. Quickly she went back into the house idea firmly in mind, she hoped Naruto won't mind but Byakuya needed more!

Meanwhile, Naruto was racing down toward the academy building mind frantic; although Iruka wasn't particularly nice to him he was fair and treated Naruto well enough. That said he was always on Naruto's case about tardiness, paying attention, homework, test….. Well maybe he had a point but still! Iruka didn't have to be all in your face about it and besides, he had more important things and it's not like he was failing, not for a while at any rate.

Naruto pumped his feet harder just in time to hear the start bell. "Kuso" Naruto muttered under his breath, trying to avoid being spotted and make it into his classroom. As he rounded the corner he spotted Iruka chatting with another teacher, and they were getting close to the classroom! Quickly Naruto ducked back torn and frantically coming up with a plan to bypass them.

"Man, oh man oh man oh man, what do I do?" Naruto peaked around the edge and saw them stood in front of the class door, both had piles of papers in their arms as the chatted. Iruka let go with one arm and reached for the door, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in worry. In a split second decision Naruto quickly formed chakra strings and attached several to Iruka's arms and the papers, a quick twitch had said arm jerk suddenly, toppling the papers, Iruka and his companion instinctively reached for the toppling load and Naruto quickly did the same to the other teacher. Both swore as they started to grab and chase the loose sheets, while Naruto quietly snuck passed into the classroom.

"Safe" Naruto sighed in relief and made his way to his desk at the back. No sooner had he sat down Iruka walked in and placed the stack on his desk.

"Ohayo mina-san", Iruka called out to the class. "Ohayo sensei" Nodding to the reply he continued "Right, I'm sure most of you have forgotten but it's the midterm review for the next few weeks" he paused at the groan that erupted from the class then continued on "I have your grade sheets here and I'll be handing them out at the end of the day". He received scattered nods and turned to begin the lesson "oh by the way Naruto" Naruto looked up to Iruka, seeing the glare and cringed "Detention today after school, you know better if you are going to be late then don't get caught".

* * *

"Hokage-sama, these are the midterm reports as you requested" Sarutobi nodded as he blew lazy circles from his pipe, his gaze out the window taking in Konoha's beauty.

"Good work" he murmured, replies of 'yes Hokage-sama' echoing around. He turned to his desk and took in the files and various reports he had to sign before he could leave, maybe he could accidentally set them on fire.

No

Besides, the paperwork for the fire incident will be included and the paperwork for the missing paperwork as well! Best not give himself an ulcer this early on. "Is the report for Iruka's group included in here" he asked rhetorically. His assistants nodded, one indicating the file at the top. Sarutobi opened the file, looking over the names and review notes "yare yare, we have quite the number of clans in this group, it generally tends to throw the balance of these reports off, who knows how far along they generally are in comparison" again he received confirmations.

Waving his hand in dismissal, the room emptied and he took a few more puffs as he reflected on the report. To be honest there was really only one name he was interested in from the report at the moment.

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who was at the centre of so much controversy in the village and his honorary grandson.

He was also the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

For the moment he was safe, Sarutobi had made it abundantly clear the lengths he would go to protect the child and none so far were willing to go against him, and many were waiting to see how the child will develop, although in the beginning his loud boisterous attitude had not really won him any favours amongst some.

Speaking of attitude, Sarutobi frowned slightly as he recalled when Naruto seemed to undergo a metamorphosis. Well to say metamorphosis was a bit misleading, it was a series of small changes over quite a period but suddenly the child seemed to grow up. When Naruto first came to him regarding his allowance Sarutobi made discrete enquiries and the reports he got left a bad taste in his mouth. Fortunately his office dealt with everything relating to Naruto so it wasn't all bad and now that Naruto picked his vouchers and allowance directly form him it was moot. It also seemed to do the child some good and if Sarutobi was honest he rather enjoyed the frequent visits. It was also a nice surprise to notice the steady improvement the child made in his work which left Sarutobi feeling much better in his future.

Sarutobi had been discretely running surveillance on Naruto via his crystal ball, curious as to why he needed the increased allowance. Seeing the supplies he purchased only heightened the curiosity but nothing compared to the shock at what Naruto planned

A puppeteer, in Konoha

At first Sarutobi was unsure as to whether Naruto had been a bit too ambitious, however it seemed to give him a drive and focus which applied to his academic work, Sarutobi during their regular visits skilfully got him to expand his focus into other areas without alluding to his knowledge of Naruto's plans. Soon after meeting the Takahashi's and renting their space Sarutobi had again made discrete financial arrangements with the couple regarding Naruto's welfare, it was however an nice surprise when Kazuki came to him and returned the payments, the couple had come to genuinely care for his charge and were no longer comfortable with the payments. The money Naruto gave them they held in trust for him and Sarutobi quickly convinced them to do the same with the payments he made instead of returning it.

Sarutobi watched on as the puppet took shape, pride in his would be grandson growing with each panel and each test, as far as he was concerned it was too late to stop, Naruto was a puppeteer and change would only be detrimental. Still he will make sure that Naruto didn't handicap himself completely.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door breaking through his thoughts "come in" he stated and smiled when he saw the bright blond hair.

"Naruto-kun" he said warmly as he got up and gave him a hug, he felt the little arms wrap round and a mumble "Hi Jiji". Sarutobi patted him on the shoulders and pulled back to look him in the face. "Every time I see you, you seem to grow a bit more. A fine young man if I do say so" Naruto blushed at the comment, but his eyes shined in pride and glee.

"Hehe thanks Jiji." "Hey Jiji do you remember my surprise?" Naruto couldn't stay still as he thought of showcasing Byakuya to his grandfather. "Yes Naruto I remember, though it seems to have taken quite a while, I was wondering if I would ever get to see it" Naruto ducked his head abashed "Sorry but I wanted it to be perfect before I showed you. "But" Naruto grabbed Sarutobi hand and hopped around "it's ready now so can you come see it now?" Sarutobi chuckled and nodded "Alright Naruto lets go".

Naruto couldn't seem to contain his excitement as he got closer Takahashi's workshop. Kazuki could be seen sat outside pipe in mouth a relaxed air about him. "Naruto-Kun, Hokage-Sama" Sarutobi nodded and returned the greeting; Kazuki turned to Naruto and ushered him in "Umeko has a nice surprise Naruto, I think you'll like what she has done". Naruto quickly went in and stopped suddenly at the sight of Byakuya.

Umeko had given it a dull grey coating and fitted hakama style pants on the lower half of the puppet. The top half was left bare except she fitted a hood on the puppet which incorporated a sleeve on the sword arm of the puppet.

A shield was locked into the bare left arm similar to a kite shield and reinforced around the edges and across the face with metal bands and rivets, the shield was painted black with orange trim. Jutting from the top of the shield was the accompanying sword, a kodachi serving as the main melee weapon.

Byakuya's face had been painted as well, shades of white and cream, with a red spot on the forehead, the eyes however stood out the most from the slits. Umeko had used a luminescent paint for them and oddly had chosen 2 colours, orange for the left and purple for the right. Both eyes glowed eerily and seemed to follow your every move. The overall effect was striking and Naruto felt even more connected to his puppet, his fingers itching to bring it to life. With a quick flex thin chakra strings came out and connected to the puppet, Naruto paused for a moment, feeling out the connection and savouring the sensations running through him. He walked slowly to Byakuya and with quick flicks had the puppet knelt in front of him, he climbed onto its shoulders and with more flicks got it up and heading for the door, He could barely contain his excitement at his Jiji's expression!

Sarutobi though very curious was content to wait outside for his young charge to get ready, his present company wasn't all bad either and certainly had good tastes in pipe weed. "You and Umeko have been of great help to him, I can't thank you enough for your efforts" Kazuki only grunted; content to blow rings of smoke one after the other. Sarutobi chuckled and inhaled deeply then slowly he exhaled a steady stream, the smoke twisting and shaping until it looked like an oriental dragon, then it flew through the rings leaving smoky trails in its wake.

"Tch, ninja show off" Sarutobi's smile grew more impish at mutterings. Soon afterward he could make out Naruto's presence "Jiji I hope you're ready" Sarutobi chuckled "indeed Naruto, let's see what you have their".

"Jiji, meet Byakuya" Naruto just loved the stunned look on both his grandparents faces, if anything Byakuya's new look was even more striking out in the waning daylight. Not to mention the fact that he could now show off the fruits of his labour was leaving him on a massive high. "Byakuya, say hi to Hokage-Ojiisan" Naruto flexed his fingers and the puppet to several steps forward and gave a deep bow. "Good evening Hokage-dono" Sarutobi could barely back a chuckle at Naruto's badly disguised attempt at posh speech, Kazuki had no such compulsion and let loose a deep belly laugh. Naruto continued regardless "it is my greatest pleasure to serve the present and future Hokage of Konohagakure."

Sarutobi's eyes twinkled with mirth "Rise Byakuya, it has been with eager anticipation that I greet you now, may your service to Konoha be fruitful". Byakuya bowed again and Naruto jumped of its shoulders and rushed toward Sarutobi babbling excitedly about his creation.

"Do you know how hard it was to get the joints done, some of the internal mechanism aren't even available in Konoha and I couldn't even get more details from the stupid records we have on puppetry" Naruto ranted away, recalling his foul mood during the more trying periods "fortunately Kazuki-jii knew a few people that could help me come up with parts, I even learnt how to work with wood and metals and tools, then I had to raid my apartment for spare weapons fit into the puppet but one guy said no it had to be good grade so he gave me a discount if I help clean up the shop for a month and then…." Sarutobi listened on as he gave critical eye to the puppet 'He has really outdone himself' Sarutobi had fought several puppeteers before and based on those experiences did he see the access points for several hidden weapons and other surprises. The design was quite different from the ones Suna employed which was a nice surprise he noted as he ran his hands down the puppet.

"Naruto I must say you have done well for yourself" Naruto blushed and tried to stutter his replies but Sarutobi continued on "It is the truth Naruto, you took the only records we had and from their recreated a shinobi art. Despite what in most cases should not have been possible you have thrived and created something truly special." Sarutobi beckoned encouragingly "show me what you can do with him Naruto".

At that Naruto brought both hands up and connected the strings to Byakuya, his body throbbing with excitement, immediately he flung his hands out fingers in motion and Byakuya lurched forward bring both arms close to its chest.

The sword arm grasped the hilt extending from the shield on the left arm and with a swift motion pulled the weapon free, seconds later the shield tuned 90 degrees and locked itself into its defence position.

Byakuya followed Naruto's motions and swung across, leaving an orange trail, then it did a rising slash and series of cuts and slashes, creating several blazing trails, every few moments Naruto would break the chain with dashes, shield bashes and evasions, show casing his prowess with the puppet. Facing several practice stumps, Naruto brought his hands close to his chest and twitched his fingers; Byakuya straightened from its crouch and its chest panels opened revealing concealed weapon pods, it unleashed a quick barrage of senbon, each striking with deadly accuracy on the targets, closing the distance with quick strides Byakuya fell upon the target stump with an overhead strike splitting it in two, with a quick flick the puppets torso half did a full swing, 360 degrees slashing the target stumps around it. Naruto kept the torso in windmill leaving the head and legs stationary, and then he moved it forward and backwards showing he still had directional control while the arms had now become a deadly shredder. Slowly he brought the spin to a halt and wound down with standard katas and then brought Byakuya to its neutral stance. With casual flicks he set the shield 90 degrees back into rest mode and sheath the sword before leaving the puppet inert. Naruto turned back to face Sarutobi, his face beaming at his performance.

Sarutobi meanwhile was appraising the skill Naruto displayed with the puppet, he had fought alongside and against puppet users from Suna and he knew they were not opponents to take lightly. Naruto's showcase only served to reinforce that point and Sarutobi was quick to note the other concealed weapon points that hadn't been used, and the general movement and capabilities of the puppet itself. Overall he was impressed with Naruto's skill level 'just imagine how much farther he could, no, will go in time'. Sarutobi thought to himself.

Sarutobi turned his old eyes over to Naruto and suddenly Naruto felt his hairs stand on end, he didn't know why but he felt he needed to give his full attention to the Sandaime Hokage. "You have grown Naruto, and you need to keep growing, both for your sake and for Konoha." Naruto nodded rapidly, more than a little worried and confused in Jiji's tone, Sarutobi patted on the shoulder, the tension easing slightly. He beckoned Kazuki to give them some privacy and then turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Naruto I think it is time I gave you these" Naruto looked at the scroll Sarutobi presented to him; it was almost as tall as he was and he wondered where the old man could have kept it hidden. The scroll was bound and had a Kanji that bore the name "Uzumaki Clan" Naruto looked up sharply hi mouth open but the words died at the sight of the Sandaime's stone gaze. "Understand Naruto, there are many that do not want you to have this information, some do not think you are responsible enough to understand or accept the fact that some things are kept secret for a reason" the gaze warmed slightly "I believe now you can be trusted to hold and use this wisely, Naruto." Naruto gulped and accepted the scroll his heart rate rocketing at Sarutobi's proclamation. Sarutobi reached again into his robes and pulled out several smaller scrolls and casually made his way to Byakuya, as if to inspect the puppet. He found a panel and quickly slipped the scrolls into space before closing the panel.

"That scroll belongs to the Uzumaki Clan as you can see from the seal, it details your Clans history. The last person to hold the scroll was your mother" Naruto looked up at that statement, Sarutobi nodded in confirmation. Naruto felt a strong desire to know more swell within him and his grip on the scroll tightened till his knuckles turned white at the strain.

"Jiji, can you tell me anything about them, please?" Sarutobi looked on as the tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, the abject hunger he could see in them. He sighed and steeled himself to disappoint his grandson this time.

"Unfortunately Naruto I can't give you that information yet, and I've taken steps to remove your parents' names from the scroll" Sarutobi expected anger or even a protest of sorts, he did not expect Naruto to close his eyes as if severely pained and the look of resignation and defeat to permeate the air around him. He quickly crossed the distance and gripped his shoulders "Naruto that information cannot yet come to light. Your parents and information on them for the moment are an S-ranked secret"

That stopped Naruto cold. S-Ranked, his parent, at this point he didn't know what was going on but the Sandaime had never lied to him and from the looks he was getting it was a serious matter. Sarutobi gripped his shoulders tight and continued "Naruto, you have just under 2 years before I expect you to graduate, which gives us plenty of time for you to improve. You need to be strong, strong enough to protect Konoha, even from herself".

"I don't think I understand Jiji" Naruto began uncertainly "I Know, I know" Sarutobi said encouragingly "in time I will tell you more, but for now you need to get better, no one can know I gave you the scroll Naruto, please keep it safe and hidden" Naruto nodded fiercely, clutching the scroll even tighter. Sarutobi nodded and straightened out "Naruto, watch this and learn carefully" bringing his hands together he went through several seals. {Kage Bunshin} suddenly to clones appeared in a cloud of smoke, the three Kages looked expectantly at Naruto and watched as he went through the hand seals. Sarutobi stopped him short of executing the technique. "Naruto remember your promise" Naruto nodded again and Sarutobi brought him into a warm hug, his eyes widening at the last words "I am and will always be proud of you, my grandson".

Naruto couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes at the sincere statement and he swore to himself to never break his promise to Sandaime.

* * *

Naruto wasted little time on Sarutobi's departure, he quickly placed Byakuya back into a storage scroll and bade a hasty goodbye to the Kazuki and Umeko. Grabbing his backpack and the Uzumaki scroll he sped off, eager to reach his apartment and open his family's scroll. He barely paid any attention to his route, ducking and weaving past the evening crowd determined not to lose even a minute.

As he sped home he couldn't help but wonder about what the Hokage's words really meant. Was he in trouble, or something – and more importantly why were his parents an S-Ranked secret to the village! And again why was everyone always looking at him strange!

'Well, everyone except Hokage-Jiji' he thought with his brow furrowed, then it relaxed as he smiled softly 'and Kazuki-Oji and Umeko-baasan…and Ichiraku and Ayame' Naruto shook his head and clutched his scroll tighter, maybe he could find something in his family scroll that could answer his fears.

He quickly entered the apartment and engaged all the locks. He went straight to his bed and carefully laid the scroll down and took a deep breath. The Hokage had shown him how to open the seals on the scrolls and Naruto's hands shook as he broke each one, his heart beating faster and faster, but at least he had something right? Information on his family, he wasn't alone he had a clan and there were records to prove it!

Naruto open the scroll and rolled out the first section –

 _Records of the Uzumaki Clan_

 _Legacy of Uzushiogakure_

 _In the year of the rise of the Hidden Villages, I Ashina Uzumaki am Leader of our clan. This is a record of all Uzumaki past and present, and will be record of our future generations to come. Our bonds do not fade with time but live through each one from first to last. Our people from all walks of life are to be remembered._

Naruto unrolled more of the scroll and perused its content, it was full of names, births, family ties and general professions and skills – this was as Ashina describe, a record for all Uzumaki and their way of life be they ninja or otherwise. Naruto eagerly scanned the names and for his and hopefully his parents, but as Sarutobi's made clear it had been cleared off the scroll, much to his disappointment.

However he noted where his parents' names should have been and focused on his entry, it was just his name written out. As he compared it to the rest of the scroll he noted some places had different handwritings and he realised they were probably personalised entries and had their signatures, again where possible.

Naruto bit his lower lip, his eyes bright. He grabbed a brush and inkwell and very carefully made his entry into the scroll –

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Ninja of Konohagakure_

 _Ninja of the Uzumaki Clan_

 _Puppeteer_

 _Future Hokage_

Naruto sat back and sighed in satisfaction. Suddenly it was as though a nagging doubt, a crushing weight had been lifted off him and for the first time he could stand up straight and lift his head up high. He look around his room, everything seemed lighter? Or maybe just -?

Either way for once he could truly say there was hope, not just wishful thinking, but deep true hope. Naruto looked down on the scroll and his gaze bore his determination. For him now there was no going back, He had a legacy to be proud of.

"From first to last" he whispered to himself. He retrieved his storage scroll and without fanfare unsealed its content. Byakuya stood silent, its head angled downwards as if looking at Naruto his gaze almost seeking in a way.

"You will help me right?" Naruto asked his silent partner "You will be my sword and shield, my protector, my counsellor right Byakuya?" still the puppet made no sound. Naruto gazed hard into its masked face, as if trying to find some hint. Somewhere in the back of his mind he tried to remind himself that Byakuya was just a puppet and technically couldn't reply back without aid, the rest of him however paid it no mid.

Naruto sighed to himself and turned round, his back to his puppet, he clenched his fist in a silent vow "I will be the best puppeteer ever, and a great Hokage –"he clenched harder, his palm bleeding. His left hand twitched and Byakuya came to life, moving slowly towards him "- I will never give up, because this is my ninja way". Byakuya's hands reached forward onto Naruto's shoulders, as if to offer support and encouragement

 _'_ _I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear'_

Both Master and puppet turned to the open window, gazing out at the village and what lay beyond.

"2 years, Byakuya, we will be ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the franchise, this is purely a fanfiction.

Don't forget to comment and review

* * *

Naruto listened quietly as Iruka called out the team listings for his graduation class and when his name was called out along with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, with Hatake Kakashi as their sensei, he didn't even blink.

In an ideal world the top student was paired with the dead last to balance the teams out, but this year the scores were fairly even across the board. He refused to entertain a failing grade despite some efforts to sabotage his training, however he also didn't want to tip his hand on all his skills so being in the middle was acceptable.

And if he read the situation correctly, several of his more astute classmates followed the same view, although in the case of Shikamaru it had more to do with him being lazy than anything else.

The sounds of shuffling and conversations picked up and Naruto glanced up to see Iruka had dismissed the class and Jonin sensei's' had come to pick up their teams. Soon enough the class was empty leaving his team, team 7 to wait for their leader.

Naruto snuck a quick glance at Sakura and sighed wistfully. In truth he had a bit of a crush on her and had tried to get her attention on multiple occasions only to be summarily rejected each time. He had toned down the number of times he flocked to her but he couldn't stop looking at her, her pink hair called out to him and her green eyes spoke a language only he could understand. Naruto shook himself from that line of thought.

Naruto glanced at the clock, wondering how long they were expected to wait and couldn't hold the surprise back when he realised how much time had gone. 95 mins since Iruka left them and their sensei was not here! What was he playing at!

Naruto sighed drawing the attention of his teammates, then he reached into his pack and pulled out a book and two scrolls. Ignoring the attention he gained he began making notes in one scroll, pausing once in a while to consult his reference book and the other opened scroll.

"Hey Naruto" he looked up and saw Sakura standing in front of his desk fidgeting slightly but curious. He snuck a quick glance at his other teammate and noted the closed of stance and complete lack of interest, coupled with Sakura's behaviour he quickly deduced the situation

 _'_ _Sasuke must have blown her off again'_ he thought with a sigh, and now she comes to him because there is nowhere else. Still… "Can I help you Sakura-Chan?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew anything about our sensei, I mean, he is running late" Naruto shook his head at her query and went back to his scrolls. Sakura looked down at his notes.

"What are you working on?" Naruto looked up to her again then he spun his scroll round for her to see clearly. She picked up the scroll and began reading some of the amendments.

"It's easier to work with poisons and stimulants if you have a basic idea of their makeup" Naruto elaborated as she read on "if I can grow some of the more common herbs and plants I can make what I need or exchange them. Plus it would be easy to modify if I knew the compounds involved and had a small supply".

"Wow, I didn't realise you took things this seriously" Sakura was shocked at the work ethic Naruto displayed. Not that he goofed off often but most times he seemed to struggle really hard and couldn't perform so people assumed he was incapable. Not to mention in majority of the spars he was far behind most in the class, especially Sasuke-kun.

Naruto just shrugged at her statement, content to look through the reference book as she read his notes. He kept one eye on her as she sat next to him engrossed in his analysis and watched as she reached for his pencil and made several alterations to his findings. He gave up the pretence of reading when he realised she wasn't stopping anytime soon and moved closer to see what she was writing.

Sakura looked up suddenly at the intrusion and blushed as she realised what she had been doing.

"I'm sorry I didn-"Naruto waved the apology away as he looked over her alterations and compared it with the reference scroll. Somehow her alterations made _more_ sense than what he had originally put down and more importantly was easier to implement effectively. He continued to glance at the changes she made and then finally looked at her worried face.

"Sakura-Chan, do you mind just looking over my findings for a while please" seeing the shocked look on her face he hurried on "it's only for a little while and you are really good, I've been struggling with that particular compound for weeks now.

At that Sakura blushed red, but with a large smile on her face and agreed to help. Sakura proved to be godsend as her perfect memory and general brilliance made short work of the notes and they both discussed the potential strengths and drawbacks of the more common poisons and stimulants and whether they could get their hands on the more exotic and restricted compounds.

"Ano" an amused voice sounded behind them "I don't know why cute kiddies are looking up Black Lotus unless they want to really cause someone to see horrific things before they die, but anyways we can't get that in Konoha, banned by a joint move between the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans."

 _'_ _I didn't even sense him come in, what the hell!?'_ Naruto thought wildly as he took in the intruder. He was tall, wearing standard Jonin uniform with a mask covering his lower face. He wore his Konoha headband slanted covering his left eye, and finally his hair was full on grey and spiked upwards. He remained crunched on the table behind them, his sole visible eye focused on the notes they had been working on.

"Then again-"he continued nonchalantly, seriously the guy was beginning to freak Naruto out "-that particular poison is very effective against doujutsu users". He turned his attention to his stunned audience, and then smiled jauntily raising one hand

"Yo" gobsmacked silence met his greeting; Sakura vacillated from shock to confusion at a rapid pace, Sasuke's eye constantly twitched at the Jonin's attitude, if this was their trainer then he needed to make chuunin ASAP.

Naruto's shock lasted barely a second but his mind quickly focused on a new dilemma. Working with puppets had taught him much in regard to spatial awareness and also significantly chakra sensing. He couldn't for sure say when he started noticing or "sensing" other people's chakra, however he was quick to capitalise on the benefits. As time went on it was getting easier and easier to identify individual signatures and general locations, combined with a strong spatial awareness only the Hokage had been able to get by him. So who in the world was this guy!

"Meet me on the roof". With a quick poof and smoke he disappeared. Sasuke got up, knocking Naruto and Sakura out of their stupor and made his way out of the class. Both his teammates gathered Naruto's items and hurried to catch up.

* * *

"Well, I think it's time for some introductions hmm?" Kakashi began once his students were settled. He himself was leaning on the roof railing, an orange book in hand.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura queried.

"Y'know, your names, likes, dislikes, dreams." He replied nonchalantly. "That sort of thing"

"Why don't you go first sensei" sakura continued. Seeing his raised eyebrow she hastily continued "I mean, we don't know anything about you" she stammered out. Kakashi paused and then nodded at her reasoning.

"Well, I am Hatake Kakashi, Jonin." He began "my likes are…" he trailed of, team seven leaning forward in interest, nothing.

"My dislikes…" nothing again

"Well I have lots of hobbies". At this point they pre-teens looked on incredulously at the introduction they received, they didn't even learn anything at about the sensei!

"How about you go next pinkie" Kakashi indicated to his female student. Sakura blushed, indignant at the nickname and huffed.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" she began "My likes are-"at this she glanced at the Uchiha and blushed heavily. Naruto noticed and rolled his eyes at her fawning.

"My dreams-"again she glanced at the Sasuke and squealed drawing an amused glance from Kakashi at her behaviour. Naruto unable to hold back scoffed which drew Sakura's attention and ire.

"And your dislikes" Kakashi asked, mirth in his eye.

"Naruto" came the Strong reply. Naruto turned away in a huff, Sakura just didn't appreciate what he had to offer her yet but it was okay for now. Hearing his name he glanced at Kakashi, it was his turn for introductions.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I like training, reading and Sakura-"he stole a quick glance at Sakura only to see her inch away from him.

"Forget it Naruto" Naruto sighed despondently.

"I don't have many dislikes, but my dream is to become the greatest Hokage and puppeteer ever"

Kakashi blinked at the statement, did he just say puppeteer?-

"yes sensei, puppeteer" damn he must have spoken out loud, then again a Konoha genin stating he wanted to out puppet the creators of the art, especially when said art was not native to Konoha but Suna, it was fairly out there.

"Pathetic" all heads turned toward the voice, Sasuke had been quiet all through the introduction, not particularly interested in what they had to say. Hearing Naruto's declaration however filled him with derision.

"Knowing that you are incapable is one thing but to pander around with dolls, what a waste of time" Naruto stilled at the mocking tone, his previous defeats at the hand of Sasuke stinging. Sakura looked caught between them, thankfully Kakashi took control

"Well, why don't you tell us about your goals Sasuke?" Kakashi shot Naruto a look to be silent, Sasuke ignored the byplay fingers locked in front his face.

"I don't have time for dreams, my sole ambition-"Sasuke's mood darkened considerably "-is to revive my clan…and kill a certain man."

Everyone was silent after the declaration; Kakashi's gaze lingered on Sasuke for a bit then he brightened up and addressed the 3 of them.

"Well that's it for today, and depending on how well you do tomorrow we may see what this team is capable of" that definitely go their attention.

"What do you mean by that sensei?"

"Well, at the moment none of you are actually genin, tomorrow we have a survival test and there is a 66.6% failure rate" was it just a tad mean that he enjoyed the stunned looks on their faces…yes, yes it was.

"So, th-that means only-"

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 can become ninja this year" Sasuke cut in, his eyes narrowed.

"I suggest you guys go and get ready, we'll see if you have what it takes to be a ninja of Konoha. We meet at training ground 7." at that Kakashi disappeared in shushin.

"Only 9 out of 27 huh?" Naruto swore under his breath, he glanced up to see Sasuke heading toward the ledge.

"Sasuke, maybe we sho-"

"Save it"

The instant reply cut Naruto short, Sasuke's stance was firm, unyielding and even Sakura was apprehensive at his current behaviour.

"Anything you want to say or ask is meaningless to me. You were not a capable ninja before and you aren't one now" glancing backwards he locked gaze with Naruto.

"I have no time for weaklings, teaming up will only slow me down. Both of you work together if you must, just don't get in my way." Gripping the ledge he hopped over and disappeared.

Naruto clenched his fists tight; Sasuke always seemed to make his blood boil. Well now he had no reason to hold back and then, then he'd make Sasuke eat his own words. No matter, he could always team up with Sak-

"Sakura Chan?" he turned round only to find her gone, Naruto sighed at the lost opportunity.

"Well no time to waste" he said to himself, he left the academy and made his way to his apartment.

Once he got home he unsealed Byakuya and did a cursory check, inspecting the weapons and limbs, testing to see if everything moved properly. To be honest he was a bit nervous as this would be the first live combat use for Byakuya and this would determine the flow of his ninja career. His hands shook slightly as he did simple manoeuvres, Naruto shook his head and tried to regain focus but his fears only seemed to grow.

A sudden crash jolted him into focus and he saw his table knocked over, items broken and spilling everywhere. Byakuya was on its knees; its body looked like it was struggling to rise. However its eyes drew Naruto in, there was no anger or pity, hate or sympathy, no expectations of greatness or failure.

There just was.

Even though he wasn't a real person, Naruto could feel strength flowing from Byakuya into him. And in turn strength went from him to Byakuya, without him it was it; it couldn't move or do anything. Byakuya had no reason of expectations from him but his gaze was on him, waiting for him to act.

Waiting for his choice.

Once again he connected to Byakuya this time his hands were firm and he remained focused, going through the manoeuvres once more. Byakuya moved seamlessly in response, no hesitations no stalls, flowing from step to step. Naruto kept it going for a while the slowly came to a stop. Using his strings he quickly picked the table and tidied up, and then he sealed Byakuya into his storage scroll and got his other tools ready.

* * *

The next morning the various members of team 7 converge on their training ground, anticipating the test with their sensei. Naruto sat cross legged by a stump with a note pad in hand; he had been the first to arrive and made a thorough check of his surroundings, noting everything about the area. Kakashi had been deliberately vague on the nature of the survival test so he couldn't afford to make detailed plans; still it never hurt to be flexible in one's approach.

As he made his notes Sasuke approached the training ground. Naruto took a quick glance, noting the extra materials his teammate had carefully concealed about his person. No matter what Naruto thought about him Sasuke was competent and very skilled individual and what made things worse was he was a natural, things often came quickly and once he applied himself he was hard to beat. It took others months of trying to get what takes Sasuke days, Naruto included.

 _'_ _Well, at least until I learnt Kage Bunshin from Saru-Ji'_ Naruto thought smugly.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and gave a quiet greeting, he got none in reply.

Moments later Sakura turned up.

"Morning Sakura-Chan" he greeted warmly, drawing a small smile from her.

Morning Naruto. Good Morning Sasuke-Kun" she added with a blush as she glanced at her crush. Naruto sighed enviously on seeing her expression; it seemed things won't change for a while yet. Well for now he would focus on passing, getting Sakura to like him would come later.

"Sakura-Chan" that got her attention "I was hoping you'd consider us teaming up for this test"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kakashi said only 9 of the 27 will pass correct?" Sakura nodded in reply.

"Well I was thinking if we worked together, pooled our skills we could make sure at least we pass right?"

Sakura thought over what Naruto said, truthfully she was a bit worried on how well she could do in the survival test especially when only 9 would pass, however Naruto had offered a possible solution to that problem.

"That does sound like it could work" she said slowly, thoroughly working the idea out in her head. Naruto beamed at her and was about to reply when he was cut off by a mocking scoff.

"Something you wanna say Sasuke-Teme?"

"Naruto! Don't call him that baka!" Sakura replied hotly, Sasuke just kept the same mocking look on his face.

"You already know my thoughts on those plans dobe" Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration.

"There is nothing wrong with teaming up to accomplish the objective. Besides we all want to be ninja and this way have a better shot of passing and being accepted" he snarled out.

Sasuke slowly shook in his head bemusement and casually moved closer to Naruto.

"I never said the plan was bad, tactically it is well thought out and effective." Naruto blinked in amazement. Sasuke just complimented his idea, he was not expecting that.

"The only flaw-"Sasuke was now in front of Naruto, looking down at him "is you, both of you."

"What are you saying Sasuke?"

"I am saying you are both weak, unskilled and while teaming up might offer the only real advantage you would ever have it is not enough and you will only slow me down. In the end I would be trading my ability to pass with the very real possibility of failure by teaming up with you."

Silence permeated the area Sakura couldn't help the wounded expression at her crushes statement and her worries of passing seemed to increase at each barb. Sasuke turned around and began walking away.

"You know nothing of my skills Sasuke" Sasuke stopped at the statement and shrugged.

"True, but I have seen no reason to believe or accept otherwise. Team up if you desire but leave me out of it".

Naruto had nothing to say in reply and so the group fell into silence, each consumed by his own thoughts.

"Yo" Kakashi appeared above on a tree leaning casually with book in hand

"Kaka-sensei, you're late!" screeched Sakura, Kakashi rubbed his head apologetically

"Sorry, the was a black cat in my way and I had to take the long way round"

"Liar!" He shrugged unrepentant and jumped down, he retrieved a clock and put it on one of the stumps. The genin team zoomed in on it and noticed the alarm seemed to be set for 12 noon; Kakashi turned to face his team and began

"Your survival mission will last until noon, if you fail you will not graduate and be sent back to academy" Kakashi then reached into his pocket and pulled out two small bells.

"Your mission is to retrieve a bell during the time limit; those who don't have one will not pass"

"Ano, sensei there are only 2 bells-?" Sakura trailed of hesitantly.

"Yes, the one who does get a bell get sent back to academy" Kakashi tied the bells to his waist and set the alarm

"You have till noon, go!" at that each one disappeared.

Naruto quickly made a Kage Bunshin to watch Kakashi while he went to search for Sakura. With only 2 bells someone had to take the fall and as far as he was concerned he and Sakura were better off. Homing in on Sakura's position he moved quietly through the bushes.

"Psst, Sakura-Chan" Sakura spun round, gasping in shock. Quickly Naruto grabbed her and muffled the sound, his body tense as he tried to determine if they were spotted.

"Ne, is there anything here I should worry about" an amused voice sounded behind them.

Cursing loudly Naruto jumped into the clearing, Sakura in tow and spun round to face the threat. In swift succession he place Sakura down and threw several shuriken at their previous position, before grabbing his storage scroll to unseal the content.

"Sloppy, very sloppy" Naruto stopped cold at the voice behind him, once again he didn't sense the approach and it was throwing him off his game.

"You have decent reflexes that's for sure, but you waste a lot of time and resources with your motions" Kakashi commented as he sat nonchalantly on a stump beside the alarm clock, his eyes never leaving his orange book.

"Had you thrown your weapons as you moved it would have been a better option, not when you have reached your destination. After all you can't expect your opponent to remain there can you?

Naruto calmed himself at the impromptu lecture and unsealed his puppet.

"Sakura" he kept his complete focus on Kakashi as he addressed his now alert teammate "you head into the trees; I'll engage Kakashi and give you enough time to find cover".

Sakura shook her head in protest but Naruto cut her off

"At the moment we are at a big disadvantage, find a place to get your focus back then we can work on getting the bells." Sakura bit her lip as she glanced between Naruto and Kakashi, the she nodded in determination.

"Right, good luck Naruto" Naruto tried to maintain a calm façade but judging from the looks Kakashi gave him it was a fools endeavour.

"Well, now it's just you and me" Kakashi glanced up from his book once Sakura was completely out of sight.

"I am curious to see what a puppeteer from Konoha is capable of"

Naruto crouched down, his fingers flexing as chakra flowed into strings and connected to his puppet. Byakuya clicked into life and slowly drew its sword and locked its shield into defence mode. Naruto then flung his arms out, lurching Byakuya into a forward charge on Kakashi.

A quick flick from Naruto's fingers had Byakuya come in with a strong broadside, Kakashi without looking leaned away from the attack coming clear. More flicks and Byakuya's top half spun on its axis and came in again for another swipe, Kakashi ducked past the attack and moved to disable the sword arm, only to make a hasty retreat as a side panel fired a series of senbon needles at his previous position.

Naruto couldn't help feel a smug pride at the appraising look he got from Kakashi, this only got larger when he saw sensei snap his book shut with a decisive click. Without further statement he launched Byakuya once again at his sensei. He fired off several more senbon to keep Kakashi occupied as the puppet closed in.

Kakashi merely deflected the needles and weaved past the puppets attacks, not once letting the puppet come within striking range. He slowly drew the Byakuya further from Naruto and as he moved round the puppet he catalogued every movement and potential capabilities.

"Not bad Naruto, however" Blitzing passed the puppet he bore down on the shocked puppeteer "if I close the distance on you your puppet becomes useless" Naruto swiftly recovered and reached into his pouch but Kakashi was already on him with a knee to the midsection.

Naruto's eyes almost rolled back at the impact, Kakashi grabbed his arm and twisted into a hold, but Naruto rolled with the manoeuvre and swung himself unto his Kakashi's shoulders. Pulling his hand free he latched onto Kakashi's head and spun into a violent twist that would have broken his neck.

Like lightning Kakashi broke out of his grip and pulled him downwards, freeing his arms from the wriggling grip he kicked his student sending him flying backwards. Naruto flung his arm outwards as if to catch something or brace himself but there was nothing and he tumbled into the ground and rolled a short distance.

Naruto got to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip, his eyes lit with raw determination, snapping his fingers he reconnected the strings to Byakuya launching it forward for another round, this time taking care of Kakashi's manoeuvrings. Kakashi however seemed content to mostly avoid the puppet, occasionally making contact while avoiding projectile counter attacks.

"Not bad" he commented as he ducked below a cleave that would have removed his head. "You use that thing well, but you still haven't learned-"he dashed passed again, coming within striking distance when Naruto smirked and pulled sharply. Kakashi's eyes widen when his leg crumpled dropping down to a knee and his arm tightened around him leaving his ribs exposed. Kakashi glanced downwards in shock as he felt and saw thin strands of ninja wire wrapped neatly around his body and limbs. Naruto capitalised on the moment and focused a burst of chakra into his legs; he covered the distance and with the momentum gave a strong sideways kick into Kakashi's defenceless ribs.

Kakashi's eye bugged wide as the kick hit with the force of a rampaging bull and he was launched away only to suddenly stop as Byakuya caught his leg and pounded him into the ground.

"Tch" Naruto cursed, the wires had given slightly when he went in for the kick and although he managed to hit Kakashi, it had not been a sure thing. Fortunately he had Byakuya on intercept to finish his combo. Once the dust cleared he froze in shock.

Instead of a beaten sensei, there was just a splintered log – Kawarimi!

"As I meant to say" he stiffened at the voice behind him "you are not yet fast enough to be efficient with that puppet of yours, though you do cover the obvious weaknesses quite nicely".

Naruto contemplated movement, only for the decision to be taken from him, shurikens came from the trees and he quickly substituted with Byakuya to get in the clear. Without wasting more time he pulled Byakuya to himself and dove into the forest, he had to find Sakura and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

He was Uchiha Sasuke, he was naturally gifted and he worked himself hard to achieve his goals. The fact that he was being put into a team was laughable, even more so when his teammates where Sakura and Naruto. Well, as far as he was concerned he didn't need to bother about them, all he needed was to get a bell and he was sorted.

Sasuke knew he wasn't the most sociable, maybe even likeable. But in all truthfulness that wasn't a problem for him, he didn't need people to like him only respect him and his skills as a ninja. The academy had served its purpose and provided the basic education and he supplemented that with scrolls and things he remembered from before…

The minute Kakashi gave the word Sasuke concealed himself, content to plan and observe. Then Naruto burst out into the open, Sakura in tow and Kakashi not far behind. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto declared the challenge to Kakashi and settled himself to observe what little he may from the exchange. Still, he wouldn't be expecting anything from it.

Famous last thoughts

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the fight.

 _'_ _You know nothing of my skills Sasuke'_ Sasuke had to concede, no matter how foul tasting it felt. Naruto was the fastest in the class that much was uncontested, and he had quick reflexes and skilled in evasion. Now he was seeing another side to the blonde, Naruto was good, scary good with his puppet.

Still, it wasn't quite enough to beat their sensei Sasuke noted as he mentally catalogued Kakashi's skills and movements. Kakashi had Naruto cornered and Sasuke prepared to strike when several shuriken bore down on Kakashi. The projectiles came from his general direction though a slightly higher elevation.

 _'_ _Shimata, I didn't even sense her, how long has she been their?'_ Sasuke immediately vacated his position, Kakashi was sure to track the trajectory but he would rather not be too close when he made his move.

* * *

Kakashi had to admit he was very impressed with Naruto's skills so far. For someone who wasn't from Suna and had only limited knowledge on the puppet arts he had successfully been able to reverse engineer the skill, and before he was old enough to shave to boot. As with all genin there were many things he had to work on but nothing experience wouldn't solve in time. It was going to be interesting to see how he would grow, provided the team passed of course.

Speaking of the team his teammates weren't so bad either in the concealment; he had to admit he was expecting an attack from Sasuke he had kept himself purposefully open for such an action. He was pleasantly surprised that the attack came from Sakura instead.

Then again he mused crouched on a tree branch with book in hand; Naruto did buy her time to escape and got her out of danger. Well, he decided, he was going to have to test his two remaining students and see if they would impress him.

"First things" Kakashi shushined suddenly, intercepting Naruto. He quickly disabled the shocked genin and strung him by his ankles to a tree. Kakashi picked the lifeless Byakuya and quickly sealed it into a scroll and casually tossed it over his shoulders.

"Now now Naru-chan" he said playfully, ignoring the glare from his irate student "you need to stay put while Sakura and Sasuke have their go kay. Jan ne" at that Kakashi left him and moved on to his next victim.

Naruto calmed his temper and felt around for Kakashi's presence. Then he reached into his sleeves and pulled out a switch blade to cut himself loose. Once he was free he immediately made several Kage Bunshins to search for the scroll containing his puppet. Suddenly his senses were triggered and he looked up sharply.

"Sakura-Chan!" he shouted in worry, Kakashi must have gotten to her. He and the clones redouble their efforts to find the scroll, hoping they could get to her in time.

"Hang on Sakura-Chan, I'm coming"

* * *

Sasuke turned sharply at the scream echoing from the forest.

"Kakashi finally got to her then" he concluded. It was what he expected and now Kakashi was most likely on his way to test him. So far Naruto had been unable to obtain a bell and he was betting Sakura hadn't either. Still…

"I am not like them" he said aloud, assured of his skill.

"Say that once you have a bell Sasuke-kun" Sasuke glanced backwards to see Kakashi, leaning nonchalantly on a tree, book in hand. Kakashi slowly took his eye of the book and met Sasuke in a stare. Neither said anything as they took stock of the other.

"Let's see what the last of the famous Uchiha Clan is capable of" Kakashi stated as he put his book away and moved into a combat stance.

Sasuke took the initiative tossing several shuriken at Kakashi who leapt out of the way, however his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke smirk and take a kunai to a rope.

 _Trap!_

Kakashi was forced to leapt away again barely avoiding the cleverly disguised trap, only for Sasuke to shushin behind him. Sasuke immediately launched an aerial round house to Kakashi's head only for it to be blocked. Kakashi immediately grabbed the leg but Sasuke quickly pressed on with a punch to the face. Kakashi used his other hand to stop the blow and in a feat of skill Sasuke swung himself upside down to kick with his free leg however Kakashi again stopped the blow with his elbow.

Sasuke smirked and like a bucket of freezing water to the neck Kakashi realised he had been had, both his hands were occupied, while Sasuke had one _free_ hand to grab the bells, the very bells he almost had in his grasps now.

Not gonna happen.

Kakashi was just about to disengage and deny Sasuke his prize he went rigid, completely stuck as he was. From the look on Sasuke's face it was safe to say he was in exactly the same predicament which meant….

"Chakura no Ito, Kanashibari no Jutsu Seiko"

Naruto panted slightly as he felt the technique take hold. It had been a close thing but fortune favours the prepared. And of course the opportunity to completely show up the teme was not to be passed up he thought in relish.

It had been a snap decision but he made a Kage Bunshin early on track his teammates and sensei, however the latter was akin to chasing a ghost, at Naruto's level it was impossible to follow Kakashi when he was moving, and it only blipped when he was engaging them even then it was faint. Tracking Sakura and Sasuke had been easier and he made sure to stay outside Sasuke's effective range. Once the clone spotted Kakashi moving in he immediately dispelled, alerting Naruto who immediately abandoned his search for Sakura to his clones and hauled ass to their location.

He arrived just in time to see them locked and Sasuke reaching for the bell and without breaking stride he formed several clones without hand seals and they immediately bound both Kakashi and Sasuke in chakra strings before channelling the paralysis technique through the strings, the added advantage been the technique was more difficult to shake off at the cost of a steady stream of chakra.

"Bet ya weren't expecting this Kaka-sensei?" he said cheekily as he kept a steady flow on his chakra keeping them locked in. He ignored the growl from Sasuke as his clones slowly moved around to secure and cover the area. One clone dropped the strings in one hand causing a slight jerk in Kakashi's limbs but not enough to break free.

Kakashi looked amused at the whole thing "You are right Naruto, so what happens now?" Naruto grinned even wider as his clone used his free hand to connect his string to the bells and with a sharp tug they were free. Immediately they felt the renewed struggled and frustration roll off Sasuke as he tried to break free.

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice dripped in malice "You better sleep with one eye open because you're dead"

"Bite me" Naruto snapped back, his clone had the bells and with a nod it released its strings and sprinted off into the forest while the others maintained the net.

"So how long do you plan to hold us here Naruto?" Kakashi queried

"Until the bell rings"

"Including your teammate? Don't you think that's a tad harsh?"

"I don't need the dobe's help" Sasuke cut in, a snarl on his face. Naruto merely rolled his eyes and nodded in his direction.

"There's your answer sensei. Besides I don't think I can let him loose without freeing you as well" seeing the questioning look he elaborated "the strings came out a mess and I think we linked them through both of you so it's like one giant net"

"Plus it's actually making it easier for us to regulate the chakra and keep you under. We can hold you for much longer than we thought" a clone added.

"Not to mention if we let him go we can say goodbye to the bells, he'll just take them from us" another stated in finality. Kakashi remained silent for a while as he considered their actions.

"I see"

No one said a word as they stood around unmoving until Naruto perked up again

"My clones found Sakura; I think we've got this in the bag sensei" the clones around all smirking confidently.

Kakashi chuckled quietly, causing the hairs on Naruto to stand on end. His clones too tensed at the sound.

"Not quite Naruto" Kakashi stated nonchalantly, he rolled his shoulders and creaked his neck much to the shock of Naruto and the clones.

'He should not be able to do that!" they thought frantically

"Grr you're not going anywhere sensei" Naruto bit out as he and his clones channelled more chakra to suppress Kakashi. Kakashi merely smirked, amused at the situation.

Then he moved.

Naruto barely took a step back before the memories of his clones bombarded him with their simultaneous demise. His mind couldn't process the details and it cost him, Kakashi moved in with a swift chop to the back and he was out like a light.

Meanwhile, Sasuke who suddenly found himself free couldn't brace himself in time and went sprawling head first unto the floor. He immediately rose to his feet only to take a knee to the midsection, courtesy of Kakashi. Sasuke double over, the air rapidly leaving him and he blacked out.

"Yare yare" Kakashi sighed "guess I got my hopes up for nothing" he looked at his two would be students and shook his head. In the hands of any other Jounin maybe, no they definitely would be genin. That said he shouldn't have to drop his standards, and as far as he was concerned they still were not ready.

"Now to find Sakura and end this"

* * *

"Sakura Chan, ne Sakura Chan" an insistent voice broke through the haze, stirring her to the waking world.

"Sakura Chan, thank kami you're awake"

"Naruto? What happened?" Sakura sat upright immediately looking around wildly. "Where is Sasuke-Kun?"

"As far as we know, still fighting Kaka-sensei. Don't worry" the clone quickly added when Sakura tried to scramble to her feet "the boss went after them a while ago, I'm sure they'll be fine." Sakura bit her lip the nodded bashfully.

"Thanks for coming to find me"

"No problem, but what happened?"

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts embarrassment on her face.

"Kaka-sensei trapped me in a genjutsu" Naruto-clone was about to ask for more details when another clone burst through the bushes.

"Guys we got sensei and teme trapped in a clearing. We also managed to get the bells, here" he opened his palm to show the two shining bells.

"How did you get those?" Sakura gasped out, she couldn't believe that Naruto of all people managed to get the bells from Kakashi, _both of them_. Sure he was skilled with the puppet, the earlier fight she watched proved it but to actually get the bells when clearly Sasuke didn't-

"Naruto what now? And what of Sasuke?" she queried tentatively, her dreams of being in a team with her crush slowly dwindling in the wind. The clones scoffed at the query and one spoke up.

"Sakura you heard what he said in the beginning, he didn't want our help and basically called us weaklings" the close folded its arms across its chest and carried on "the way I see it we are better off without him"

"But-"

"Sakura you helped us out when we were in a jam with sensei" she blushed at the reminder

"Only because you gave me time to escape sensei"

"The point is that you helped me, you were willing to compromise your chances to help me, and I was willing to leave my puppet in this forsaken forest to find and help you." Sakura didn't have a reply to that statement.

"I am willing to work with you Sakura. Are you?"

Sakura bit her lip again, cursing the situation. Truth be told she didn't _mind_ working with Naruto but she would have preferred working with Sasuke. At times like this she wished he wasn't so pig headed and would just work as a _team_ with them _._ Kakashi was so unfair putting them in this situation and now she had to choose if she wanted to pass or fail-

 _Wait a moment_

 _Out of 27…9 will pass. 27 means 9 teams of 3, ergo only 3 teams should pass right?_

 _Right?_

 _So why in the world..._

"Naruto we have to find Sasuke quickly" Several clones were about to complain but she cut in "we don't have much time. I think I figured this out but we need Sasuke so hurr-"

She cut off as several clones dispel violently, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and she stiffened in fear.

"Times up Sakura"

 _Shimata_

* * *

"Well, I must admit you three were the most interesting set I have ever tested, considering how many I have failed that is high praise" Kakashi said to the trio, they were back at the centre of the field with Sasuke and Sakura resting on training stumps.

"Then why am I the only one tied up?" Snarled Naruto as he pulled against his bonds, his ego had taken a big hit considering how easy Kakashi not only broke out of his trap, but also completely disabled him and bound him to the training stump. He even went through the trouble of tying up his individual fingers!

"Payback" was the short amused reply

"You should know, I'm not going to recommend you return back to academy"

"Really? I mean, we didn't exactly get the bells" Sakura had a sinking feeling were this was going, and the look Kakashi gave her only confirmed it. Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke looked on eager and confident.

"No, but I will recommend you be removed from the ninja programme" Kakashi's tone went cold "effective immediately"

It was like a bucket of cold water on Sasuke and Naruto, neither could speak for a moment. Sasuke snarled and rushed forwards, intent on Kakashi. Kakashi never broke his gaze and like lightning he had Sasuke subdued, his arm twisted behind him and a kunai to his neck. Sasuke stilled once he felt the cold steel.

"Its punks like you that give us a bad name" Kakashi squeezed hard, making his victim wince. Naruto tried to wrap his head around the situation while Sakura just sighed.

"Despite everything none of you could solve the meaning of the test, you're nothing but toddlers playing ninja. Do you even understand what the purpose of this test is?"

"To determine who becomes a ninja"

"Wrong"

"But that's what you said" Naruto protested "You said only a few would graduate and this test would determine if we could become ninja"

"Again you are too focused on the narrow, you didn't think this through fully, you failed to see underneath the underneath"

"The answer is teamwork Kaka-sensei" Sakura cut in, slightly despondent. Kakashi turned his focus to her and nodded slowly.

"But-" Naruto cut in again "I asked Sakura to work with me, hell I even tried to get him to work with us, but mister high and mighty wanted to fly solo" Naruto started to work himself into a rant at the perceived unfairness. Why should he and Sakura have to fail because the teme didn't want to play ball.

"Naruto it doesn't matter" Sakura stated firmly. Once Naruto focused on her she continued "Remember sensei's statement yesterday? Of 27 graduates only 9 students would become genin."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he tried to recall, Sasuke also turned to look at Sakura.

"Iruka put all of us into teams of three, _All 27 of us into 9 teams of 3_ " Sakura stressed. Naruto started and glanced between Kakashi and Sakura in shock, his thoughts running in high gear

"9 teams of 3, only 9 graduates." He muttered his shoulders sinking. Sakura nodded her eyes dimmed.

"That means only 3 teams can pass, not 9 individuals." She finished softly.

No one said a word at the revelation. Kakashi eased of Sasuke and let him get into a sitting position.

"Pity none of you could figure it out during the test."

Kakashi walked over to a large stone, roughly shaped like a kunai. He crouched low and ran his fingers over the etchings and spoke softly. Despite the low tones the genin had no problem hearing him, their hairs on end.

"This stone is a memorial to all ninja who gave their lives in service to the village. They gave up everything for you to have the opportunity to become more than yourself. Instead we have a three accidents waiting to happen, not worth training."

The barbs cut deep but Kakashi had proven too dangerous to antagonise so they couldn't do anything but listen.

Kakashi then sighed and straightened up; his next words shocked them completely.

"Team meetings and training begin tomorrow"

"Wait, What?"

Kakashi sighed and turned to the three of them, his face completely neutral.

"As of this moment, I am under orders to make sure you become genin, there was no option of failure for any of you"

"Ano" Sakura said timidly "I don't understand"

Kakashi merely turned his gaze to both Sasuke and Naruto.

"All you need to realise is that there is politics involved _significant and dangerous politics._ " Kakashi's gaze narrowed as he spoke "there is too much at stake and unfortunately I am under orders to ensure you passed"

"But we failed" Naruto said quietly, the fight drained from him.

"Yet you still get to be genin, unlike the others who worked and succeeded in proving themselves to their instructors" the trio flinched at that statement.

Naruto kept his head bowed, desperately trying to come up with a decent argument, but the stigma of knowing that he got his headband and his position as genin not for his passing and proving his skills, but from a _technicality_ , that was too much to stomach.

"I won't do it" He looked up his gaze defiant. Sasuke and Sakura turned to him in confusion. He ignored them and continued "I don't accept, not like this. I'd rather go back to academy or wait until I can prove myself as a ninja of Konoha"

Sasuke kept silent for a moment then nodded. He removed his headband and placed it before Kakashi

"I agree with Naruto. It's not worth it"

"Me too sensei" Sakura stated, her headband already untied.

They kept silent as Kakashi observed them and their decision. Moments later the oppressive air seemed to lighten up and Kakashi's attitude became warmer.

"Unfortunately none of you are in any position to quit"

"However" he smiled as he continued "This I think I can work with, you all have amazing potential and as long as you are willing and ready there is nothing you won't be able to accomplish"

At that Naruto and Sakura broke into wide smiles and Sasuke smirked. Kakashi's eye smiled at his new team.

"Now we are team 7"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the franchise, this is purely a fanfiction.

Apologies for the delay, I've been incredibly busy for the past few weeks, because of this the weekly updates might not be possible so expect a new chapter every fortnight instead. Don't forget to comment and review

* * *

The newly christened Team 7 quickly settled into a routine, Kakashi remained chronically late and when he turned up they would go through warm ups, team exercises, and on occasions team spars.

The first official spar had been between Sasuke and Naruto, something that had the Uchiha very eager. Ever since the bell test he had been curious as to Naruto's actual skills and abilities and a spar was the perfect way to determine what he had been hiding.

The first minute of the engagement immediately proved something both Kakashi and Sasuke had begun to suspect, Naruto was fast, deadly fast and very cunning.

Sasuke remembered the spars he had with Naruto in the later periods of academy, in fact Naruto more often than not made him work harder for his victories than any other in the class, save maybe Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. The thing was though, Naruto rarely ever landed a hit, heck he never attempted to land on in the first place! His taijutsu simply focused on dodging and evading whilst still remaining within striking distance. In fact Sasuke recalled the number of times Naruto _drifted_ for a lack of a better word into his guard, shocking him completely each time as he struggled to take back momentum. The whole thing seemed designed to wear the opponent down physically and mentally.

With the new rules Kakashi put in place, it seemed at first like a role reversal, Naruto dominated with his odd style and his skilled manipulation of terrain, still Sasuke was an Uchiha and nothing if not adaptable and their spars tended to even and balance out.

On individual levels things were developing as well.

Naruto once he committed the weird routine his sensei operated on to memory, he simply blossomed and began to thrive. Despite the disadvantage of his chosen skill set, in that Kakashi couldn't really train him as such, he was able to fully channel himself into all aspects of ninja life. Better still now he was an official ninja he had access scrolls and specialist equipment and poisons so altogether he was in a better position as far as he was concerned. He made use of every available moment to work on his current skills and learn new ways to existing trades. On one occasion Naruto sought Kakashi's permission on a unique application of chakra strings.

"What did you say?" Kakashi thought his ears were playing with him, surely his student didn't ask-

"I said is it possible to cast illusions via chakra strings?" sigh yes he did

Still…

"Erm to tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure" Kakashi seemed a bit lost as he pondered the query.

"What brought this on Naruto?"

"Well, I know it is theoretically possible to utilise chakra strings to control a person, not just a puppet" Kakashi nodded in agreement, several of Suna's puppet brigade had used similar tactics in the past.

"Well I'm close but not quite there yet, but I can stop people moving. The principle is I use my strings to interrupt and take control of the targets chakra network, then from there their motor functions and neural impulses"

Naruto was now gesturing wildly, his eyes gleaming as he expanded his theory.

"Now I asked Sakura to explain genjutsu more clearly to me, something one of the academy teachers said kinda just stuck with me and when Sakura explained it made even more sense. It should work" Kakashi quickly calmed his young student before he leapt out of his sandals. Naruto chuckled sheepishly and continued a bit more sedate.

"Genjutsu is basically manipulating the flow of chakra in your targets, specifically the targets mind, but you see-"Naruto quickly formed a string and took control of a rock, causing it to sway around "chakra strings are all about control and manipulation, in theory I can choose not to manipulate the motor functions, but target the _mind_ "

Kakashi kept quite at the stunning revelation, how had no one even considered this? _'Probably because not many use chakra strings in the first place'_ Kakashi thought _'not to mention those that do see no reason to go away from the norm'_

"Ok Naruto, you have me interested" Naruto beamed and nodded emphatically.

"I was gonna ask if Sakura-Chan could help with this" Kakashi raised a knowing eyebrow and smirked at the blatant attempt.

"Naruto, you sly dog" he teased; Naruto immediately went red and started spluttering and giving excuses.

"Calm down Naruto, I think it's a good idea to get her involved. She is a natural genjutsu type to be honest and this should help build a solid foundation for her" Kakashi said as he thought about his female student. Truth be told this was godsend in a way; he had no real ideas on how to develop her skills. At the moment her stamina was below average and her skills were mediocre at best, something she seemed to be aware off and was now taking steps to change fortunately.

"For now I just want you to improve your skills with your puppet strings, see if you can finally control someone effectively" Naruto nodded "I'll get Sakura to improve her stamina and general skills before you begin working on this genjutsu project"

Kakashi then informed Sakura of the agreement and made it clear that it would only go ahead once he was sure she had improved on her skills and stamina. Sakura was quick to agree and began to show an increased effort in her training. To the shock of team 7 she turned to Naruto for help with her training, and the two of them could often be spotted at the training grounds, Sakura going over her routines with several clones and Naruto either with his puppets, sealing notes or other related topics.

Sakura had also taken an interest in Naruto's notes on toxicology and biocheMistry, and given her eidetic memory and above average intelligence she was able to quickly blitz through his scrolls and personal notes. She then started to revise said notes and between the two of them they were able to rapidly improve their understanding in poisons and antidotes. Though he wasn't as smart Naruto was able to keep up, once again with considerable use of Kage Bunshin.

Things though were not all smooth sailing in team 7.

Despite how well the team often worked together none could really deny the underlying tension between the two male genin of team 7.

Sasuke and Naruto just couldn't get along for extended periods.

Sasuke's position at the academy had been completely unchallenged throughout his period there; coupled with his victories over Naruto every time they clashed, the new dynamic of team 7 was difficult for him to adjust to. On paper Sasuke was the better ninja, his records proved that, of the three genin and even during practice his movements, his style and extensive knowledge in fire techniques also outclassed in most ways his teammates.

And yet.

No matter what, none could honestly say he was better than Naruto, their spars often had no clear victors at best and he often won as much as he lost. In a way it was both maddening and oddly refreshing how often Naruto could match and even exceed him at times.

Sasuke felt threatened, by the one he considered fairly talentless.

No matter how much he trained or pushed himself, Naruto was always there, and to be honest Sasuke was often jealous with his teammate's diversity of skills.

Still, most times they worked seamlessly well, Naruto creating openings and subtly rearranging the field to suit their needs while Sasuke moved in for the finish, sakura rounded the team with support.

For now though the team was solid, and with time and experience the edges would smooth out and then they truly will be terrifying.

* * *

Naruto furrowed his brow as he and his clones toiled in their workshop. Several months into their new status Naruto informed the team he was making new puppets to work in tandem with Byakuya. Given the considerable time and experience that went into creating Byakuya working on the new puppets was fairly easy, the only issues were the forms the new puppets would take.

The first puppet was designed was supposed to be a small two tailed fox, but soon after that was discarded for practicality issues. Kakashi pointed out even if they wanted to run surveillance there were far more effective methods, and given the size Naruto was theorizing it won't be very effective in combat.

Naruto heeded the advice and began work again on the concept only this time it was much bigger and for the first time team 7 could actually see how much thought and effort actually went into the making of a battle puppet. It also went to showcase how methodical and intelligent Naruto was, how diverse his skills were, as a ninja and an individual. He had working knowledge in various trades, coupled with unrivalled stamina and access to unlimited manpower by way of Kage Bunshin.

Kakashi then came into the workshop; he nodded in greeting to Kazuki before turning back to his student.

"Yo, how's the puppet turning out" Kakashi noticed the two batches of clones, each working on separate models and he whistled "you don't do things by halves do you? Two puppets is a bit much don't you think?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled sheepishly.

"I came across a few design flaws" he shrugged out. "So it's back to the drawing board I guess, anyway I think I know a few ways around it so 3 weeks top and at least that one should be ready" he pointed to one of the models.

Kakashi merely nodded and grinned

"Well I think it's time we join your teammates, we have to go get a new mission"

Naruto immediately cringed at the thought.

"Ano sensei, do you think we could…Y'know? Get a better mission?" he said hesitantly

"Now now Naruto, all missions are important to help promote and develop a well-rounded shinobi"

Naruto merely groaned and trudged behind his sensei to his teammates.

Naruto made it to their training ground and noted his teammates had also arrived with Kakashi's as well.

"I figure you shouldn't be the only one to enjoy the benefits of that jutsu" Kakashi said as they met up.

Team seven met up and quietly made their way to the mission office, dread filling the silence, punctuated occasionally by perverted giggles from their sensei. They got to the mission office and Sarutobi was at the desk, stacks of scrolls in front of him and several aids around.

"Ah, team seven, here for another mission I believe" He said as the greeted.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" Kakashi stated. Sarutobi nodded and was about to pull a scroll when he was interrupted

"Permission to speak Hokage-Ji" everyone stopped at the sudden request and turned to face the speaker. Sarutobi cocked his head and indicated to proceed.

"I was hoping we could get a more…substantial mission, than the usual D-ranks." Naruto stated.

"Naruto" one of the aids, Iruka cut in "team seven has only done the bare minimum of D-ranks, and frankly to send you out now on a C-rank is simply out of the question, you need to develop more and work towards the C-Rank"

"But these aren't missions; they are chores" he burst out, indignation shining through "chores listed by people too lazy to get off their backsides to accomplish. It's ridiculous" he finished his rant with a huff.

"I agree with my teammate" everyone turned with shocked looks towards Sasuke, he just agreed with something Naruto said! And considering their legendary arguments on previous occasions in the mission office it was a sure sign of the apocalypse.

"We are not being challenged enough and while learning from our sensei provides guidance and knowledge it does not compare to the experience we will gain on actual missions. We need something more to judge our progress"

Some of the aids nodded at the well thought out argument and Sarutobi leaned back taking puffs of his pipe.

"What do you recommend Kakashi-Kun? Do you think they can be trusted with a higher mission rank?"

"Eeeyyy" Kakashi drawled out, glancing at his students and noting the expectant gaze on their faces. Giving a light shrug he agreed "I think they are ready to handle something more." Naruto and Sasuke lit up in excitement; Sakura had an undercurrent of worry but went along with her teammates.

"Very well then" Sarutobi puffed out before waving in from the side door "send the client in."

Minutes later a slightly dishevelled and fairly intoxicated man came through the doors, he took one glance at team sevens faces and scoffed.

"Is this my protection back home? They don't look like they could fight their way out of a paper bag" the team immediately took offence to the statement and Kakashi had to physically restrain Naruto from throttling the client.

"Maa maa Naruto, it isn't the best idea to kill our client before the mission even starts, calm down" he turned to address the man "they may not seem like much but they are ninja, besides I'm a Jounin and if anything comes up I'll take care of it."

"Whatever" he grumbled to himself before straightening up and pointing to himself "My name is Tazuna, I'm the super bridge builder from wave, and I expect you to defend my life with yours"

"Hai Hai Tazuna-san" Kakashi said cheerfully before his students could comment then he turned to address them "meet at the front gates in 20mins, pack for the duration. Move"

Quickly the team dispersed and Naruto made off to his workshop, his thought running a mile a minute. He and his clones quickly went through their items, sealing Byakuya and the other puppets he was working on, as well as preparing a travel pack for the mission. As this was going on Umeko came in to see the commotion.

"Naruto, what is going on?" Naruto looked up at her, excitement shining bright on his face.

"Umeko-baasan, we did it! We got a C-rank mission!" Naruto ran up to her and grabbed her in a hug, too excited to note the expression on her face "-isn't this great finally a C-Rank mission"

"W-well done Naru-Chan" she said softly, holding on to him, trembles slowly growing on her limbs. She pulled back slightly and cupped his face.

"Please be careful, and come back safe okay?"

Something in her tone brought Naruto immediately out of his hype and he took note of his surrogate grandma, the way her eyes seemed to shine, parts pride and fear, her lips trembled slightly as she smiled. More importantly Naruto could practically taste the worry coming off her chakra in waves, his senses telling him that she was trying but not too keen on letting him go.

Naruto moved back into a warm hug and held unto her, soon enough her shoulders shook as the tears began to fall.

"I love you Umeko-baachan" she tightened her grip at his confession "I promise I'll be careful, like you taught me"

"I know, I love you to Naruto." She kissed his forehead and pulled back, smiles and tears on both their faces "-come back home safe"

Naruto nodded "Hai"

Naruto stepped towards the door and as he exited he saw Kazuki, the old man came up to him and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am very proud and blessed by kami to know you Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto couldn't hide the surge that went through at the words. Kazuki pulled him into a hug and Naruto held tight, wanting to keep the feeling forever.

"Come back safe…grandson"

* * *

Naruto met up with his team and the client and without fanfare the group left for wave. No one commented on the red eyes and dried tears that stained his face and Naruto was grateful. While the goodbye was emotional Naruto couldn't help the warmth he got from thinking about Umeko and Kazuki. They were part of his precious people, they more than most have helped him get to this point, they believed in him and called him family.

He would give everything to make them proud.

Right now though he had to focus on the mission, he promised to be careful, and he would complete the mission and return back home.

His teammates seemed oblivious to his introspection as Sakura continue to grill their client about his country.

"Ne Kaka-sensei" Sakura turned to their leader "are their ninja in wave?" Kakashi shook his head

"No, it's an island just off the border of Fire Country. They don't have a ninja village"

"We are a fishing community, so we export quite a bit" Tazuna cut in "at the moment the seas are super dangerous so we are building a bridge to the mainland. With it things will get better" the last bit was little more than a whisper, tugging on Naruto's senses.

"Soo there's no chance we'll face enemy ninja on this mission sensei right" Sakura asked hesitantly

"Well this is a C rank mission, we shouldn't have any ninjas coming after us, so don't worry"

As Kakashi was reassuring Sakura they came to a puddle on the road. The team paid no mind and stepped passed, however as Naruto came level to the puddle his senses lit up and it felt like time stopped. He could sense two _very similar_ signatures from the puddle. There was an undercurrent of excitement and anticipation but Naruto couldn't make out who it was directed to.

Naruto stumbled at the influx and the signatures stilled, adding to his confusion and suspicion.

"Everything okay there Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously, his head tilted. Naruto opened his mouth to comment but paused, then shook his head.

"S-sorry sensei" he chuckled sheepishly scratching his head "it's just, this is the first time I've left Konoha and it's my first C rank mission."

Kakashi smiled at that "it's a day of first for you, the three of you"

Naruto nodded vigorously and sped up, keeping his senses open to the puddle, unable to shake the feeling growing in him.

Kakashi kept his eye on Naruto and patted his shoulder, moving him forward to join the others. He then pulled out his book and took a step forward-

Multiple things happened at once.

Naruto's eyes almost popped at the swift change in the sensation from the puddle, he turned round shocking his team as a warning call tore from his lips.

"Sensei!"

At the same moment Kakashi's eye popped as he found himself wrapped in a spiked chain between two gauntlets. Said gauntlets were attached two unknown ninja, both wore similar camouflage suits and knee length sandals, one wore a cape and both had rebreathers covering the lower half of their faces

Gozu and Meizu, the demon brothers.

"One down" they said in unison. Before anyone could act they pulled on the chain and Kakashi was ripped to shreds.

"Kaka-Sensei!" sakura screamed in horror. Naruto gritted his teeth at situation and threw a blanket of shuriken at the demon brothers before pulling at his scroll. Demon brothers countered and soon they were behind Naruto.

"Two down" came their ominous voices. Before the chains could wrap around Naruto however a shuriken swept past and pinned it to a nearby tree. Sasuke had plotted their trajectory and launched into the air, he pinned the chain to a tree ensuring they couldn't move and then dropping down on them he used their arms as braces and kicked out at their faces.

Quick as lightening Naruto drew two curved knives, stark contrast to the standard kunai, and without hesitation went into a spin and struck from top to bottom before the demon brothers could react. The first hit underneath armpits, the second was just above their hips before finishing on the back of their thighs. The knives met little resistance as the sliced neatly into their foes, leaving painful wounds behind.

"Tch, Gozu head for the old man" Meizu disengaged the chain from his gauntlet and moved to take a swipe at Naruto only to take a knee to the face from Sasuke. Reflexively he tried to parry with a kick but was deflected and then he moved to slam in with his fist but was suddenly halted.

Gozu once the chain was released rushed passed; sure his brother would be able to hold the brats as he sped to the old man and the pink haired girl. Sakura stood in front of their client, trembling yet resolute with weapon in hand. Gozu sneered at the pitiful display and aimed to spear through her and the old man until he noticed a shadow growing in his blind spot. Before he could act he took a solid hit to the chest and crashed into a tree. Several stands on ninja wire wrapped around him squarely and he screamed as two kunai pinned his feet to the floor.

Naruto stood with his fingers outstretched, occasionally twitching as Byakuya secured Gozu in place. He directed the puppet to the other brother Meizu, but Sasuke had everything in hand and subdued him with a strike to the back. Taking a leaf out of Naruto's book he quickly pinned Meizu to the ground with Kunais.

A slow clap got their attention and they all turned to the tree Gozu was tied to, on the branches was Kakashi.

"Sensei? W-when? H-how..?" Sakura trailed out, eyes wide. She quickly turned to were for sure her team leader had been killed and saw diced wood"

"Kawarimi Sakura-Chan" she turned and saw Naruto beside her, his puppet securing the expended weapons around, checking for damages before placing them in scrolls.

"A split second before they hit sensei replaced himself and he hid in the trees, my guess is to see how well we did?" Naruto raised is voice at the last bit as he turned to address Kakashi.

"Very good Naruto" Kakashi murmured out as he looked over the demon brothers, a quick search didn't turn up anything though he expected such. Naruto walked over and using his puppet he gripped the gauntlet attached to Gozu's arm, ignoring the threats and growls from the downed ninja. Byakuya turned the gauntlet over as Naruto looked on in interest, moments later they found the locking mechanism and had the weapon released from Gozu's hand.

"Naruto…" Kakashi looked at his student part amused and part exasperated. It wasn't often seen but there were no rules regarding the appropriation of enemy assets, given Kakashi's own secret he was quite the master of the art, along with several other Uchiha in fact.

Still curtesy dictated they at least knock out the ones they planned to "appropriate" from…and give time for his teammates to turn away.

"What" Naruto said defensively "it's in good condition and looks awesome? I think I can work this into some designs. Besides- "he added as Byakuya also retrieved the one from Meizu "- they aren't gonna need it anytime soon."

"Fair enough"

"So sensei, how did we do?" Kakashi looked at his team, they boys trying to hide their eagerness at his evaluation.

"Not bad for genin, especially when you consider the demon brothers are known missing-nin". That news rang thru the team.

"Missing-nin?"

"Yeah, they are fairly well known for their coordinated assaults, and rumour is they were involved in an assassination attempt on the Mizukage once."

The news shocked the team; they had just encountered their first real ninja opponents, missing-nins that tried to assassinate a Kage.

"We kicked ass" Naruto crowed while Sasuke smirked in pride, they had totally owned the demon brothers. Their teammate however…

"Ano Sensei?" Sakura queried –"why are they here?" Kakashi turned to their female teammate, a gleam in his eye"

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan" she hesitated slightly, but something in Kakashi's expression made her continue

"This is a C-Rank mission, you said we won't meet enemy ninja but they went out of their way to attack us." She took a breath and continues "this is a fairly public way and anyone could have come by but they specifically went for us, why?

Naruto and Sasuke could only blink, they hadn't really thought hard behind the attack but looking at it now it was sort of suspicious, they hadn't been on the road long and were suddenly attacked, not to mention...

"…the puddle on the road" Naruto murmured out, Sasuke looked to the sky then back to the ground and frowned. Kakashi nodded approvingly at their face and kept silent.

"Weather for the last few days has been typical of Fire Country this time of year, there hasn't been enough rain to sustain a puddle" Sasuke stated "even if it rained earlier, with the sun we've had it should have cleared up long before we arrived"

"They were waiting for us"

The three genin turned to their sensei's apprising gaze and Kakashi slowly nodded.

"Much better, physical combat and ninja techniques will only get you so far. You need to focus your mind as much as your muscles, only then can you reach your full potential"

"Now" Kakashi continued "-as to your earlier statements I believe our client Tazuna has the answers" the bridge builder twitched as attention fell suddenly on him

"W-w-wwhat? W-wwhat d-d-do you m-m-mean? He blustered out "I have no idea why we were attacked"

"Tazuna" Kakashi cut in the dead tone in his voice sending shivers down the builder "no more games"

"I purposely let them think they got me in order to see who they really were after. This was registered as a C-Rank and you assured us you had no one after you. Care to explain why missing-nin from Kiri wants you dead?"

Tazuna gulped fearfully, looking for a way around the problem before he bowed his head in surrender.

"OK, ok. I knew about the ninja, I just didn't think it would be a problem, not yet at least." He looked up to team 7 "- the truth is there is a Super villain holding wave hostage and he wants me dead. His goons have annexed Wave and before I managed to sneak off we heard he was hiring ninja."

"Wave needs the bridge and I won't make it without your help"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the franchise, this is purely a fanfiction.

* * *

Much to Tazuna's relief team 7 decided to continue the mission, on the proviso that he would pay the difference owned due to the higher ranking of the mission. That was not the only worrying factor.

"The demon brothers are at least B-Rank missing-nin" Kakashi informed the group as the carried on "our next opponent will be of a much higher order of skill, there will be no rooms for games. All of you will follow my lead got it?"

The trio nodded at the serious tone in their sensei's voice, Naruto clutched his scroll tightly, the thought of facing a high level ninja sending a surge on his adrenaline levels. This would be a true indicator of how good he was, whether or not he could truly call himself a puppeteer.

The group got to a lake and boarded a boat waiting for them and began the slow journey to the other side.

"To be honest I didn't think you'd make it Tazuna-san? Are you sure you want to continue this?"

"Ahh" Tazuna replied "we've got the remaining materials, it won't be long now"

Team seven kept silent as the passed through them Mist and caught sight of the half done bridge.

"Impressive" Kakashi murmured out, Tazuna nodded and grinned "I know, this is the hope for wave, our future"

Naruto closed his eyes and readied himself; he extended his senses and tried to pick up anything out of the ordinary. His teammates were clear and easy to read, Sakura was nervous about the mission especially with the heighted danger involved. Sasuke looked calm but his chakra was in turbulence, he was very excited and _eager_ for a confrontation to occur.

Naruto focused on Kakashi and found it much easier to track his sensei, the time he spent exposed to the Jonin had been invaluable and made it easier each time he tried to track him. Currently Kakashi's chakra was like still waters and yet their seemed to be an undercurrent of _something_ to it. For a brief moment Naruto felt like he had stuck his fingers into a socket or run his hands down an eel, Kakashi's chakra felt a lot more honed than his or even Sasuke's and Naruto drowned himself in the sensation.

"Naruto" –that pulled him from the depths, along with the hand that shook his shoulders, he looked up to see a puzzled expression on Kakashi's face. The look remained for a while until it seemed he reached a conclusion.

"We are close to the island, get your gear in check and try to avoid spacing ok?" Naruto blushed and nodded frantically; he pulled his pack on and tucked his puppet scroll away. Once they got off the boat they set off for Tazuna's home.

Naruto barely paid any attention to the comments Tazuna was making as the set off, something wasn't right and he couldn't really explain why

"What is with this Mist, I can barely see" Sakura complained as the moved through a clearing

"Wave is surrounded by water; its rivers and mangroves means that Mists generally stay for a while" Kakashi supplied. Tazuna nodded, but Naruto couldn't shake the feeling he was getting and it was only getting stronger.

"Still-"Tazuna said as he looked around "this Mist is really something for this time of year"

A current went down Naruto's spine and he stopped short, instinctively he spun round with Kunai in hand and slipped into a defensive stance, his eyes trailing everywhere. Split second later his teammates had Tazuna surrounded and alert to any attack.

"Naruto" Kakashi queried, his chakra coiled, ready to spring

"Something isn't right sensei, this Mist is not natural" he bit out, his eyes still scanning around.

"It's laced with chakra, powerful chakra"

"What do you mean dobe" Sasuke queried as he scanned the forest in front, bringing his kunai higher, Naruto shook his head in frustration, the Mist was scrambling his senses, whoever set it up was just as skilled in hiding as Kakashi

 _Maybe…_

"Hang on" Naruto sank down and focused on his heartbeat, listening to it echo in his head and then, once he built up enough chakra he sent out a large pulse timed with his heartbeat.

Immediately his team, even their client flinched at the sensation and Naruto felt the pulse travel out swiftly, going through everything with little difficulty, sure enough-

"Get down!" came twin cries

Kakashi immediately brought their client down as the rest dropped to the floor, barely avoiding being cut in half by the biggest sword the teens had ever seen. The weapon tracked away to the side of a tree, split second later a tall male Nin was standing on the handle.

"Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi" a cold voice echoed. Naruto's heart raced in his chest, his eyes dilating rapidly.

"Momochi Zabuza, missing-nin from the hidden mist village" Kakashi stated as he got to his feet.

 _'Zabuza, that's his name'_ Naruto thought hysterically. His breathing came in short gasps as he slowly drowned in the feeling Zabuza's chakra gave off. The chakra was _monstrous_ and it shrouded him, shifting in and out, constantly in motion. Naruto's breath stopped as it shifted again and he could have sworn he looked into the eyes of a demon.

"Naruto, get it together" Kakashi burst out sharply. Naruto flinched at the dry mocking laugh coming from Zabuza

"This is just pitiful, the things that pass for ninja these days" Zabuza focused his gaze on Kakashi "I expected more from you _Sharingan no Kakashi_ "

"Sharingan? What does that mean?" Sakura queried as Sasuke snapped his gaze toward his sensei. Kakashi ignored the look and kept his eyes on Zabuza

"Any chance you will let us pass?"

"We have no quarrel, hand over the bridge builder and your… _team_ is free to go"

"It seems then we have a quarrel" Kakashi sighed; he straightened out and lifted his hand to his head, gripping the slanted forehead protector he revealed his hidden eye, Sharingan blazing. He narrowed his gaze on Zabuza, alert for anything.

"Minna, defend Tazuna" immediately the three genin surrounded the bridge builder, Zabuza paid no attention to the genin team, his focus square on Kakashi.

"I must admit-" he said as he crouched down and griped the handle of his sword. In a swift move he was gone from their midst.

"W-w-where did h-he go?" Sakura asked nervously, Sasuke kept alert, the tension building in his arms and his knuckles turned white.

"There! On the lake!" Naruto called out.

All heads turned as the Mist parted slightly revealing Zabuza; he stood on top of the water with one arm raised and the other in a seal. Kakashi slowly stepped forward and readied for the confrontation

"-it will be a pleasure going against you Sharingan no Kakashi"

Naruto's heart spiked again as the Mist thickened but this time he was ready for the onslaught, he quickly pulled out his scroll and unsealed Byakuya and immediately connected his chakra to the puppet. Byakuya immediately twitched to life and drew it sword, locking its shield into defence mode. Both puppet and puppeteer stood alert, ready for anything.

"Interesting" came a shadowy voice around them "what would a brat from Konoha be doing with a technique from Suna? No matter." the group tensed at the mocking laughter as the Mist continued to thicken.

"There are eight targets. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney, heart"

Naruto swore at the ominous tone in the air, his fingers twitching as Byakuya shifted to a more defensible position. Sakura was visibly shaking with nerves while Sasuke seemed to lose all colour completely. Naruto quickly focused on his teammate's chakra and found it rampant with fear, completely swamped with the pressure of Zabuza's killing intent.

"C'mon Sasuke, keep it together" Naruto murmured, he pulled out pill and quickly ate it, waiting for the effects to kick in.

"Sakura, begin prophylaxis. Red Velvet medium grade, and make sure you give one to Sasuke" he added as he turned to their client, he pulled out a modified insulin pen and quickly jabbed him in the arm

"Trust me you'll thank me later for it" he said to Tazuna as the man rubbed the sore spot.

"The Mist is getting super thick now, I can't even see you guys much" Tazuna mumbled nervously

"Sensei" Sakura whimpered slightly, trying to locate Kakashi in the Mist. Kakashi drew into a seal and flexed his chakra, immediately the Mist was pushed back slightly and team 7 could feel their sensei's chakra rise.

"Sensei" Naruto called out as he threw another pen by the Jounin, Kakashi grabbed the speeding item; carefully maintain watch around for their opponent.

Sasuke had calmed down somewhat from the initial terror and like Naruto was making determined effort to keep his fears at bay,

"Don't worry Sasuke, minna" Kakashi turned to his team "I won't let you die" team 7 relaxed slightly at those words, but then suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and his fingers twitched reflexively.

"Don't be so sure Kakashi" came Zabuza's voice, from the middle of their formation!

Immediately Kakashi sped through his team and stabbed Zabuza before they could even blink, causing his team to stagger backwards at the speed displayed. He was just about to relax when he noticed something odd.

The wound was leaking water, not blood! _Mizu Bunshin!_

Instinctively he swiped the clone and tried to dodge, however Zabuza appeared behind him catching him off guard. He quickly swung his sword and Kakashi was split in two.

"Kaka-Sensei!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke tensed while Naruto quickly covered the bridge builder, Byakuya set to intercept any follow up attack. However the two halves of Kakashi turned into water.

"Mizu Bunshin ka? You do live up to your name ' _Copy Ninja Kakashi_ " Zabuza glance to the figure behind him as he said the last bit. Kakashi had replaced himself with a water clone the minute Zabuza appeared in his team's formation, after that it was a simple matter of springing the trap. Once Zabuza left himself open Kakashi sealed the ambush.

"It's over Zabuza" Kakashi said, kunai ready to end Zabuza's life. The Mist Nin merely chuckled, setting the air on edge again.

"Is it now?" he queried as a shadow slowly revealed itself behind Kakashi. The water clone in front dispelled into a puddle while Zabuza swung at Kakashi, quickly Kakashi ducked below the strike but couldn't avoid the follow up.

Zabuza kicked him sending him flying into the lake; he made to follow but stopped to deflect several shurikens, curtesy of Sasuke. Zabuza turned to face him, only to see Byakuya bearing down on him, hoping to buy Kakashi time to recover. The puppet left a smoky trail as Zabuza swerved passed the strike and countered with a blow to split the puppet in two. Quickly Naruto flexed his fingers, bringing up the shield arm to absorb the blow; however the force behind the hit sent the puppet backwards, a loud crack signifying something had been damaged.

"You are a 100 years too early to challenge me brat" Zabuza scoffed, a swift shushin had him over the water where Kakashi had been struggling for a bit

 _'Something is not right, the water is too dense and I can't move properly_ ' he thought as he frantically tried to free himself. Before he could recover Zabuza was standing over him, hand seals formed.

 _"Suiton, Suiro no Jutsu"_ Kakashi found himself in a ball of water, unable to break free.

"Gotcha Kakashi" Zabuza stated smugly. One arm was connected to the water prison, keeping him in place but now Kakashi was worried, he couldn't break free and there was no one to defend his students.

"Now, we take care of the kids playing ninja" Zabuza turned his attention to the three genin and raised an eyebrow at the defiant gaze he received from the two male genin. He chuckled at the show and formed a single water clone.

"Mizu Bunshin at best are 10% of the original" He commented with a dark smirk "Let's see how your team fares against it"

"Minna!" Kakashi shouted from the water prison "you need to run, get Tazuna and escape"

"That avenue was closed the minute you got caught sensei" Sasuke stated tonelessly

"We won't be able to run and keep Tazuna safe, we'll be picked off" Naruto added. He flexed his fingers in anticipation.

"They only way out of this is to free you. But first-"

Sasuke smirked at the opening and flung several shuriken at the water clone.

"-We take out the clone" he finished; as he spoke he jumped into the air throwing more shuriken, before flipping forwards for an axe kick.

The water clone merely stood as the shuriken sped towards it, at the last moment the clone swung it sword and deflected them. It calmly took note of Sasuke's trajectory, deflecting the next wave of shuriken, before reaching forward intent to grab the incoming genin.

Naruto moved into action, he flexed his fingers sending Byakuya forwards shield first, ramming into the surprised water clone. Before it could recover Sasuke had already descended, striking a glancing blow to the face further sending it off balance. Quick as lightning Byakuya's sword sang and the blade passed through the clone's neck causing it to dispel.

"Hmm, you are not as pathetic as I imagined" Zabuza commented after a while.

"Still-"he continued as his chakra began to grow again "-that was you against 1 clone, how would you fare against 2?"

Naruto swore under his breath as said clones formed over the water and stepped on the shore. He pulled out a scroll from his pocket and unsealed its content, with a puff of smoke was revealed to be an arm with a shield attached.

All could see however this arm was substantially bigger and tougher than the current one sported by the puppet; also the shield itself was circular lined with serrated edges.

"Sasuke, buy me some time and be careful, Sakura watch out for Tazuna"

"R-right Naruto" she stammered out, kunais in hand to defend their client

"Worry about your toy, I've got this" Sasuke stated confidently, his eyes however belayed his concern.

The waters clones wasted no time and sprinted for the genin, immediately Sasuke leapt into action and tossed several shuriken then he quickly formed several handseals

 _Katon, Goukakyou no jutsu_

A blaze of fire immediately sprung before Sasuke, scorching everything and intent on the 2 water clones

"S-s-sugoi!" Exclaimed Tazuna as the heat pressed on him from the blast.

Meanwhile Naruto wasted little time and began swapping the damaged arm for the new one. A quick flick had Byakuya's current shield arm detach, another flick had new one in place. The sword arm shifted and the blade was held in the reverse grip.

Naruto had just secured the arm in place when a sharp cry rang out. He quickly looked up to see Sasuke downed by one of the water clones, before he could take action the other appeared in front of him. A sharp sting told him he had been cut and he slowly fell to his knees, Byakuya went slack.

The water clone's eyes widened suddenly, as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the-?!"

At the same time, Sasuke too disappeared, replaced by a log; a sizzling could be heard from it.

The clone cursed and instinctively moved from the exploding note, at the same time Byakuya snapped into action and charged the other water clone, as it drew closer Naruto flexed a single string and several panels on the back opened slightly. A burst of chakra and compressed air sent the puppet through the shocked clone's guard, the serrated edges of the shield shearing off the sword arm of the water clone.

As the clone fell apart Naruto spun Byakuya around to engage the surviving water clone, quick flicks sent Byakuya forwards, utilising bursts of compressed air Byakuya covered the gap in seconds and engaged the waiting clone. Several controlled bursts had Byakuya weave passed a sword strike and behind the water clone, Byakuya moved to stab the clone but was deflected and the clone immediately countered with a decapitating strike. Byakuya's shield came up and stopped the blow putting them in a deadlock.

Meanwhile Zabuza couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had expected token resistance, before they were summarily defeated and the target killed. Their actions and movement proved they had not been genin for long, especially seeing it took the two of them to take out the first clone. Now though they were comfortably engaging his clones, and were holding their own remarkably well for fresh ninja.

Fortunately Kakashi was still neutralised, however he wasn't going to keep this for much longer.

"Your genin are good Kakashi, especially the puppet boy" Kakashi's eyes widened as the water began to churn around, fresh water clones beginning to form around. "Too bad for them." Before he struck Zabuza was hit by a sudden thought.

 _'Where is the dark haired one?'_ The answer came from above.

 _Katon, Housenka no jutsu_

Several fist sized fireballs rained down, disrupting clones before they could form, Zabuza looked up to see Sasuke soaring, large windmill shurikens winding up in each hand.

 _Fuma Shuriken, Kage Fuusha_

With a yell Sasuke let the first shuriken fly followed by the second a short while later. Zabuza kept firm gaze of the shurikens, tracking their movements. He caught the first in his free hand and deflected the second.

Only to see in shock as a third to appear in its blind spot!

'Kage Fuusha indeed' the thought grimly, the technique hides another attack in the shadow of the first, even skilled ninja could be caught out. He barely deflected the third when the forth spun into view.

Zabuza swore under his breath as his mind worked quickly through the situation. The mission was a wash, it was taking too long to kill the target and he genin were surprisingly more skilled than he expected, then again this was Hatake Kakashi so he should have known better. He would have to cut his losses and try another time.

Still, the genin were a problem, so he'll just have to thin the ranks.

Kakashi narrowed his gaze as he kept close watch on Zabuza's behaviour, the Nin was planning something and it wasn't in their favour. Split second before the shuriken could hit Zabuza evaded inadvertently releasing him from the water prison, Kakashi took a moment to recover and started as Zabuza smirked and the blitzed to the shore.

 _'He's going for my genin!' _the thought struck like lightning. Kakashi took off, desperate to reach Zabuza.

Meanwhile Naruto had Byakuya in a deadlock with Zabuza's water clone, both trying to overpower the other. Suddenly flicking a finger Byakuya's face plate opened up and thin wires shot out hitting the exposed chest of the water clone. With a quick handseal Byakuya pumped several thousand volts down the wire immediately causing the water clone to lose form and breakdown.

Before he could even think of relaxing his senses flared out with impending danger. Without focused thought he pumped chakra into his feet and pushed off, barely evading a strike that would have split him in two. He rolled across the ground tumbling out of harm's way, quickly he regained control and sat up only to see Zabuza before him sword high and ready to come down at him.

All thought stopped as the blade came closer and closer, the detail of the edge of the sword crystal clear to his sight, his ears picking every beat of his heart and loud signatures of the chakras around him.

 _'Not like this... Please not like this'_

 _I don't want to die..._

 _I want to be Hokage..._

 _I don't want die..._

 _I-I-I_ won't _die._

 _I WILL be Hokage._

Suddenly Naruto's view was blocked, he's brain reengaged and he scooted backwards as quickly has he could.

"Tch" Zabuza swore as he pulled out his sword from the smashed puppet, he almost got the kid when he was forced to alter the angle due to the speeding chunk of wood and limbs. While the thing had been able to stand up to his water clones, it was a completely different story with his strength.

Then again it hadn't really been gunning for him as opposed to blocking his attack from killing the brat, he hadn't come away from the encounter unscratched either, the sword had nicked him on the side but not enough to hinder him. He retaliated quickly, kicking the broken puppet aside and moved in again for the kill.

"Nothing personal kid, but you're in the way" Zabuza said as the sword came down again, only for it to be stopped a second time.

"Y'know, I'm getting real tired of you Konoha types" Kakashi merely smirked as he held off Zabuza's attack.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Good job both of you. Return to formation around the client, I'll take care of things from here"

"Just so you know Zabuza, the same thing won't work on me twice" both Jonin remained locked for several moments before abruptly breaking off. The genin realised quickly how outclassed they really as they tried vainly to see the action. Both traded blows, neither able to press the advantage.

The fight then moved to the lake, Zabuza broke off forming seals as his chakra grew.

 _'Suiton' His_ eyes widened as he called out the technique, Kakashi mirrored his every move!

 _Suiryudan no jutsu_

Two massive dragons formed of water rose from the lake twining round each other before crashing head first spraying water round, Zabuza and Kakashi paid little attention to the water raining down on them as they continued to clash.

However with each move Zabuza grew more hesitant and sluggish, Kakashi's became more fluid and began to overwhelm the Mist Nin.

 _'What in the bloody mist is going on'_ Zabuza thought as he barely managed to parry a strike that would have taken out an eye. He quickly back tracked, Kakashi making no move to close the distance, Sharingan eye markings moving in lazy circles.

"I expected more, from those hidden in the Mist" Kakashi casually threw out. Zabuza growled at the slight and quickly began to form more handseals, Kakashi made no move to stop him however his Sharingan spun into focus, tracking each seal.

"Words are wasted on the likes of you" Zabuza bit out. Suddenly Kakashi looked down as the water rose and wrapped around his feet, holding him in place.

 _Suiton, Water lance_

The water rose rapidly around Zabuza and thrust forward sharply to the immobile Kakashi. He let out a cry as the lance tore through his chest, his legs crumple beneath him as the water gave out.

Zabuza walked over to the downed Konoha Nin, the blood rapidly staining the water around him.

Zabuza was just about to comment when his throat locked up.

He couldn't move...and the blood in the water...

The blood had taken the form of a spinning Sharingan!

"You know" came Kakashi's voice from around the immobile Zabuza. He looked around wildly as everything started spinning in a blood red haze.

"They say these eyes can see the future...your future is death."

Zabuza's eye widened as the world faded into view. He tried to lift his arms but they were unresponsive. Kakashi shushined to his side, kunai poised to finish the Mist Nin

"Farewell, Momochi Zabuza"

Naruto twitched and turn sharply to the forest, before a warning could be made two senbons flew out and struck Zabuza in the neck.

Everyone went still in shock as Zabuza's body fell to the ground.

"You are right, his future was death" as one the remainder of team seven turned to the new voice.

The owner looked to be a teen, a few years older than any of them in team seven, he wore slightly loose robes over hakama pants and slippers on his feet. His face however was covered in a hunters mask.

"Hunter Nin from Mist" Kakashi muttered quietly. Said nin jumped off the tree and stood before team seven.

"Yes, and I thank you for finding my prey".


	7. Chapter 7

No one spoke as Zabuza's body fell to the floor, twin senbons sticking out of his neck. Team seven traced the attack to a tree and spotted a figure stood on one of the branches. Kakashi checked the downed ninja for a pulse, and then he turned towards the figure in the trees.

"Hunter Nin from Mist" Kakashi muttered quietly.

Naruto quickly glanced at Kakashi before looking back to the new arrival.

"Hunter Nin? I've never heard of them sensei." A quick nod and grunt from his teammates showed their unfamiliarity.

"I would be very surprised if you did at this stage in your careers. Hunter Nins are specialised squad of Kirigakure's ANBU troops."

"Nani!" Naruto yelped out as his neck snapped towards Kakashi. Beside him Sakura gasped out in shock at the information.

"No way" she whispered out. How could someone a few years older than her be a member of ANBU?

Sasuke too had been shocked at the news, however the shock passed and he narrowed his gaze at the teen, his fists clenched tight at the thought of someone not much older than him was clearly more powerful. Especially as said person was already a member of a powerful and select group, commanded and selected solely by the corresponding Kages.

ANBU were the special tactical and operations squads picked to defend the hidden villages from exceptional threats, foreign or domestic. They were considered the elite of the elite and to be recognised as one was no easy feat.

Said Nin jumped off the tree and stood before team seven.

"Yes, and I thank you for finding my prey" Kakashi slowly rose and faced the masked figure as he approached the downed missing Nin.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe the rapid change in situation. Naruto kept his gaze on the Hunter Nin, the chakra he felt was powerful, as powerful as Kakashi's, though not significantly so. Naruto couldn't fully grasp it but it felt….less refined, less _experienced_ than Kakashi's.

The chakra as well was strange, it felt cold….like frost, possibly ice? Or snow?

Naruto shifted his focus back to the Hunter Nin and caught the conversation.

"-I have been tracking Momochi Zabuza for some time now; always he has been one step ahead. It was fortunate he faced off with you."

"What do you mean fortunate?" He queried, drawing the Nin's attention, he kept his senses open and felt the appraisal and curiosity regarding him.

"So far Zabuza has managed to slip away each time I have arrived. However your team were able to hold him long enough for me to strike."

"You expect us to believe that you're a Hunter Nin?" Sasuke cut in, a clear challenge in his stature, Kakashi quickly intervened lest the situation went out of hand.

"Enough Sasuke, Hunter Nin are tasked with the capture or death of missing-nin. There is no need for us to interfere at this stage. Let it go" he said gently.

"Demo Sensei, how can he be a Hunter Nin?" asked Sakura. "I mean…he's not much older than us."

Sasuke and Naruto flinched minutely at the statement, but the fact remained. Here was someone not much older than they were but was already a skilled Hunter Nin, capable of taking out a Jonin level ninja that they had struggled against.

Naruto knew he wasn't ready for Chuunin, much less Hunter Nin and could help but feel a little intimidated by the others accomplishment.

Still, seeing the young Nin stoked the fire in him. He couldn't help feeling excited about who else he would encounter in his ninja career. He wanted to see everything possible, train harder and become a better ninja. He wanted to pit his skills against theirs and then one day take up the mantle as guardian of Konoha.

As if reading his thoughts Kakashi stated "it is the nature of the world Sakura, there are people you will potentially meet. Younger than you, but stronger than me."

The Mist Nin moved over to the Zabuza's body and nodded towards Kakashi. Kakashi nodded in return and backed away, his hand reaching for his forehead protector to cover his Sharingan.

Naruto observed absently, musing on everything that had happened, however a niggling feeling grew within; he furrowed his brows and tried to make sense of the feeling but couldn't quite make out what caused it. The feeling kept growing stronger and he subconsciously shifted position.

His teammates quickly picked up on his mood change and became much more alert.

"Naruto" came a sharp call from Kakashi. Naruto paid it no mind, his focus now square on the fallen body of Zabuza and the Hunter Nin moving towards it. His fingers twitched, setting the nerves of his teammates into overdrive.

"Matte" the Hunter Nins hands halted at the call, inches away from touching the fallen body.

"Your presence from this point is unnecessary and unwelcome. The knowledge of our village will be protected at all costs." The tone was carefully bland but no one missed the warning.

"Naruto" Kakashi warned carefully, however his eyes kept flickering between his student and the situation as if only realising something was off. He subtly shifted his posture as suspicion began to take root.

Meanwhile Naruto remained resolute; he focused his senses on the Kiri Nin and Zabuza's body. Somehow they were the cause of his unease, he was sure of it and the reason the others couldn't really understand was that it was triggered by his innate ability to sense chakra.

 _So what was causing the unrest?_

 _Why was his senses triggered in the first place?_

 _What is missing in the picture?_

 _Wait….what_ _ **wasn't**_ _missing in the first place._

 _THERE!_

"And just where are you going with a very alive Zabuza?" Naruto queried bluntly, shocking all present.

"Alive?" Tazuna blurted out. The Hunter Nin tensed as Kakashi's eyes widened and narrowed in realisation.

"Unavoidable" He muttered. A sharp spike in chakra sent them into action; unfortunately the Hunter Nin already had the advantage.

Water rose from the lake and swirled round the Zabuza and the now fake Hunter Nin, creating a barrier and shielding them from all sides. The water pulsed and thick strands shot out to impale team seven and the client.

Immediately Kakashi evaded the jet of water and then quickly shushined towards Tazuna and Sakura. Sakura had reacted and pulled Tazuna to the ground, Kakashi appeared over them running through hand seals.

 _Doton, Doryu heki_

Seconds before the water hit the ground rumbled and a section rose as a barrier. The water hit the earth barrier but it held firm on the onslaught.

At the same time Sasuke and Naruto moved into action, Sasuke quickly evaded the attack and launched several small fireballs at the concealed Nins. Naruto used his chakra strings and pulled the shield arm of his broken puppet and deflected the water attack. Going into a spin Naruto built up the tension in his strings and sent it off like a yo-yo into the water barrier. The shield met slight resistance, more like it was moving through syrup; however its sharp edges ripped through revealing the concealed Nins inside.

The fake Hunter Nin deflected the shield and gripped Zabuza's downed form tight.

"Sayonara" a quick water shushin and he was gone.

"Tch" Naruto cursed out pulling the shield back and scanning his surroundings. Kakashi brought the earth wall down a few moments after and took stock of his students and their client.

"Naruto" he queried sharply, while it was likely Zabuza and his accomplice had escaped, they couldn't relax until they were absolutely sure, something Kakashi was now 100% positive Naruto would be able to confirm.

"Got nothing sensei" relief, Kakashi slowly relaxed his stance and straightened out.

"Good work, all of you" Kakashi stated tiredly, the Sharingan was never easy to use, especially in his case as was always active and constantly drained his chakra. Not to mention the fight…and the water prison Zabuza used, there was something odd about it.

Kakashi shook his head slightly, now wasn't the time for spacing out.

"We need to get to Tazuna's home, then we'll plan our next course….-"Kakashi trailed off and fell like dead weight.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had his attention to the broken pieces of Byakuya, his face completely blank nad his mind going through the events prior.

 _Naruto was on the floor, Zabuza looming above him, sword ready to split him in two._

 _Zabuza's sword getting closer and closer, Naruto paralysed by fear._

 _Naruto's eyes flash quickly, resolves shining through._

 _Byakuya twitching to life, blitzing in front of Zabuza's strike and getting smashed apart._

 _Byakuya getting kicked by Zabuza, what's left of the torso tumbling towards Naruto, the face angled in his direction, eyes connecting with Naruto's._

Naruto stood silently, gazing into the mismatched eyes of his puppet; he had put so much work and effort into him, many sleepless nights and anxious days in crafting him. He once read swordsmen viewed their swords as extensions of themselves, extensions of their will, their very being.

Naruto could relate, Byakuya wasn't just a puppet.

He was a friend…one that saved his life.

 _Byakuya – ….._

But Byakuya was a puppet; it could achieve nothing on its own. He must have moved it.

 _Byakuya – …_

Byakuya was never meant to be a mere puppet though right? That was not the driving force behind his making.

"Sometimes, I wish you could speak Byakuya" Naruto sighed, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

The puppet remained silent.

Naruto took a step towards the pieces when a cry of alarm came from his teammate.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto quickly spun round in time to see Kakashi sprawled on the ground. Cursing softly he immediately made 12 clones and went into action.

"Sasuke you will take point" Sasuke was stunned by the tone, but did not object. Naruto turned and addressed Sakura next "You are Sasuke's support for now, one of my clones will be on you at all times till we get to our destination". Said clone immediately henged into a spare pouch and Sakura quickly attached it to her waist.

"3 of you will carry Kakashi, I need 2 to get Byakuya's parts together and sealed up, maybe I can rig him back together when we have time." 3 clones nodded and 1 henged into a stretcher, the other 2 then placed Kakashi on it while Byakuya's parts where been packed up.

Naruto then nodded to a clone who then henged, this time into a replica of Tazuna's hat. Naruto then swapped the clients hat and sealed the original.

"Just think of this as extra security, plus it's not much different from the original" Naruto stated bluntly before turning over to the left over clones.

"The rest of you run the perimeter, Sasuke is on point and primary attacker for now. We need to avoid confrontations until we can secure sensei and the client" the clones nodded and took to the trees. Naruto looked around and saw they were all more or less ready.

"Let's move"

* * *

Team seven made good time and arrived at Tazuna's home just before nightfall.

"Tsunami, we're home" Tazuna called out boisterously, there had been some hairy moments and several times he thought his life was forfeit, but he was home now.

"Coming Tousan" called a voice from inside. Tazuna ushered the team inside just as his daughter made her appearance.

"Tsunami, these are the super ninjas that are going to protect me" Tazuna beamed, the obvious cheer in his voice. He quickly crossed the room and gave her a hug.

"I managed to get the rest of the materials, and I already spoke to some people willing to trade. We can do this Tsunami; once the bridge is finished wave will be strong again"

"Tousan…" she said softly, worry and happiness mixed in her tones. She hugged him tight and turned to address the team.

"Thank you for keeping him safe" the team muttered it wasn't any trouble and she quickly ushered them to a guest room, the settled in and placed Kakashi on one of the beds.

"Sakura, how's it looking?" Naruto queried, He and Sakura had been working on her support skills, besides conditioning and she more than the rest of them had gone further than basic first aid.

"From what I can see it's just chakra exhaustion, he should be up tomorrow morning, but I doubt he would be able to move freely around." Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out several capsules. Her teammates observed as she quickly went to work on Kakashi.

You've gotten pretty good at this Sakura" Naruto called out admiringly, Sasuke grunted in the background and Sakura blushed at the unexpected praise.

"Well…your notes inspired me" Sakura replied just as she placed a damp towel on Kakashi's head.

The team soon began to pick up the faint fumes in the room. Sakura nodded towards the door and they stepped outside. "That should hopeful stimulate and improve his recovery rate, I don't know much more so this is the best I can do right now".

"Its fine" Naruto reassured her as the left the house. Several clones popped into existence, curtesy of the blond puppet master and quickly dispersed around the area.

"We'll solidify our position here, just in case Gatou decides he wants another crack at Tazuna's family" Sasuke stated. Naruto inclined his head.

"My clones are already laying out traps along the road and border edges" seeing Sakura about to protest he carried on "I have some set up a permanent perimeter, if anyone suspicious comes in then they'll trigger the traps"

"I've also got some heading into town; see what information we can pick up, who knows we might get lucky"

"Right now we shouldn't have to worry too much, but tomorrow Tazuna will need escorting to and from the bridge, on the off chance sensei doesn't wake in the morning and we can't talk Tazuna out of it Sasuke will head out with him along with several henged clones." Naruto glanced at his teammate "Out of all of us you are the better fighter, you will have a better shot at disabling or holding out, and with my clones in support there shouldn't be an issue."

Sasuke kept his features carefully blank, however the way Naruto was exerting dominance on the team did not sit well with him. His arguments were sound but still…

"I wasn't aware you were elected team leader in the event Kakashi was incapacitated" he stated blandly. Naruto's eyes narrowed imperceptibly before smoothing out much to Sasuke's satisfaction

 _Challenge initiated_

"An oversight I'm sure" Naruto said dryly, he quickly turned serious for his next comment "That said however and no offence to your abilities but I make a better team leader than you" Naruto ginned internally at the clear hostility in Sasuke's gaze at the very frank statement

 _Challenge accepted_

"And by what measure do you think you are a better leader than me?" Sasuke growled out.

Sakura could only look back and forth from her two male teammates helplessly, he mouth opening and closing in shock. Both could work well enough together, heck they both did when they trained against Kakashi, however even a blind man could see the clear power play between the two of them.

Sasuke had a better track record compared to Naruto. He was a true prodigy coupled with an insane work ethic that could not be questioned. Sasuke did not like the idea of someone being better than he was and drove himself hard to prove his worth.

Naruto though not as skilled as Sasuke was talented, he also had an ungodly stamina which let him go on for much longer. He was also shrewd, curtesy of working with puppets from a young age and for a long period. Naruto worked _smarter_ than Sasuke, not necessarily harder, he played heavily on his strengths and did his best to cover his weakness. That said, Naruto had a major flaw, Sakura had seen it play several times and even experienced it on many occasions while training with him.

Naruto was manipulative…and very good at it.

Probably due to his use of puppetry or a very skewed sense of morality Naruto had a knack for getting what he wanted out of his teammates, in a manner that ultimately accomplished what he wanted but always to the benefit of the team. In fact whenever she often wanted to quit or slack that side of him tended to show up. Sure she was much better for it, but Sakura never wanted to be around him when that side reared up.

Judging from the look in Naruto's eyes Sakura took a small step back tense. When it came to Sasuke volatile was not just a saying. It was a frame of mind, a state of being and one Naruto seemed to enjoy playing games with.

"Skills aside, only one of us here truly have the team's best interest at heart" Naruto said. He formed several seals and the ground rumbled briefly and a small chunk of earth shot out. Naruto sat on the impromptu seat and continued. "Only one of really has what it takes to lead this mess of a team."

"And you believe it's you. Deflate your ego Naruto it doesn't suit you" Sasuke scoffed. Naruto merely shrugged at the statement

"The ideal person to lead us would have been Sakura" Naruto quickly glanced at their stunned female teammate. Seeing Sasuke ready to refute he carried on "Sasuke, you and I don't really get along well, even I admit to that. From an objective standpoint Sakura would be better, effectively denying either of us power over the other."

"Interesting though the point is Naruto, Sakura doesn't have any leadership skills. It would be suicide to put in charge of this squad." Sasuke bit back, squaring up to Naruto "That brings it back to the two of us again and I haven't heard why you would be better than me"

"Again you're not looking at the big picture Sasuke. A good leader is not necessarily a good tactician, while it would be nice it's not relevant. If Sakura was our leader I won't have any issues, the question is would she be effective enough to lead _you?_ Go against you for the good of the team? Right now she is not ready, your hold on her is too strong and she would do whatever you dictate. In effect you would lead and she would be your puppet."

Naruto steadfastly refused to look in Sakura's direction, he knew what he said was uncalled for and a tad cruel, but as far as he was concerned it was 100% true. Sakura wasn't capable of standing up to Sasuke just yet, no matter how much she had improved and while he might have damaged his chances with her it was better that than the alternative.

He would just have to make it up to her later.

"You still haven't answered my question dobe" Sasuke mocked,

"Very well Sasuke, out of the three of us you are the only one who truly doesn't want to be on this team. In fact you don't want to be on any team"

"N-Naruto! That's not a fair statement!" Sakura exclaimed out

"Is it? Is it really Sakura?" Naruto retorted. Naruto's posture and face shifted slightly a haughty and distant expression in his gaze.

 _"_ _I have no time for weaklings, teaming up will only slow me down. Both of you work together if you must, just don't get in my way."_

Both Sakura and Sasuke stood stunned, the tone was and exact match to Sasuke's! Even the speech pattern and mannerisms was spot on! Sasuke recovered and glared.

 _"_ _I am saying you are both weak, unskilled and while teaming up might offer the only real advantage you would ever have it is not enough and you will only slow me down."_

"You are taking my words out of context dobe" Sasuke gritted out, Sakura nodding fiercely as well, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Maybe I am" Naruto conceded, but unwilling to back down "But answer this Sasuke; what is your main goal? What drives you so hard? And what are you willing to lose?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything Sasuke" Naruto held his gaze firm "You told us your sole ambition was to revive your clan and kill a certain man. I don't think even you realise but it shows in everything about you."

"Your personality, attitude, even the way you train. It's all centred on you, your needs your desires, there is no room in you for others. They are tools to be utilised and discarded once you have gotten everything out of them"

"Do you honestly think you have it in you to effectively lead this team? Do you even want to lead this team or do you just want the title of leader?"

No one said a word.

"And what of you Naruto?" Sasuke queried "Do you think you have what it takes to lead this team?

"My dream is to become Hokage. It is a lifetime of service, dedicated to the people and ninja of Konoha. It is something I truly believe in and willing to risk my life for. By leading this team I can prove myself to my ambitions, and at the same time ensure the success and safety of this team."

"I have no intention of holding you back Sasuke; however I'd rather the team not suffer to soothe your desires."

Sasuke stood fuming, his mind quickly running through the argument presented. He did not for a second believe Naruto would be a better team leader than he could. Different maybe, but better was a definite no.

"No offence Sasuke, but I think you need to realise that you are not the right person to lead our team, there will be other opportunities"

"Nice try Naruto, but I refuse to back down from this. You may think you have what it takes to lead but so do I."

Sakura couldn't keep her gaze of Naruto, suspicion growing in her gut. Either of them would have been good leaders on other teams, however with both of them on the same team and with such conflicting personalities it would be near impossible for one to subordinate to the other.

Not to mention, Naruto's reasoning's while logical would undoubtedly put Sasuke on the defensive and make him lash back. Sasuke didn't respond well to logic, something even Naruto knew. So there must be another angle to this…whatever they wanted to call it.

The minute Naruto smirked she knew he had Sasuke locked where he wanted him. Sasuke wasn't one to let things lie and Naruto played him into position.

"Very well Sasuke if you really think you can effectively lead this team, go for it" Sasuke merely blinked at the turn around, the smirk on Naruto's face kept him wary.

"Still I want you to consider a few things since you are effectively second to Kakashi now"

"The success and failure of a team is not measured by the merits of the individual members, but the abilities of its commanders. Kakashi won't take much flak, being a respected Jonin has its perks and teaching Genins is a trail; you on the other hand do not have such luxury. By defining your role as the leader of the team you accept the responsibility for the actions of both the individuals and the group."

"As of now your choices are thus: you either prove me a liar by actually taking this team seriously, and doing everything you can to ensure it thrives, at which point it looks good on you and we all benefit" Naruto got up and dusted himself off, he turned towards the house and started making his way back inside.

"Or you can prove everything I said right, compromising your reputation in the process. With luck the damage to the team would be minimal."

"And what about you Naruto" Sakura called out, heat colouring her tone. Naruto merely glanced at her as if puzzled by the query. "So far all we've heard is that you would make a good team leader, but nothing about being a team player"

"I have no intention sabotaging Sasuke; chances are he would do fine himself in that department. I have no problem working in a team…in this team, and if you recall I was the one pushing for the option to work together from the start, that has not changed."

"I can work in any role, be it leader or teammate. The difference here is that out of us three, I am the one that has to change the least. Think on that for a while."

Naruto made his way inside the house, passed their clients and up the stairs to Kakashi's room. As soon as the door was closed he sighed wearily and dropped to the floor. Dealing with his team was a chore, and frankly he was getting tired of it. Sure they banded together when they became official, but it always felt like they did it to avoid going back to academy, or worse flunking out of the ninja programme.

Now Naruto didn't have a problem with teams, he proved that and he was more than willing to work with Sasuke, but he couldn't afford a team member who was going to ruin his chances, jeopardise everything he was working towards.

Granted he could have been more diplomatic in his approach, however his relationship demanded otherwise.

"Sensei, we could really use you right about now." Naruto groaned out to the unconscious figure in the room, Kakashi was often a good sounding board and truth be told kept Naruto under control, most of the time.

Naruto sighed and moved closer to the window, he pulled out a scroll from his pack and quickly unsealed the contents. He let out a small smile as his very first puppet miniature came into view. He had kept it and often used it to relax and play around, it served to calm him down and leave his worries, at least for a time.

Naruto hummed a tune and led his puppet through an elaborate dance routine, the movements rising and falling in sync with the tempo. Naruto immersed himself into the moment, weaving the dance and the song together, strings guiding the puppet.

A quiet gasp came from the door but Naruto paid no attention, keeping the routine going. Slowly the dance came to an end and Naruto looked up to see Tsunami, light tears dropping at the display.

"I didn't realise ninja were that talented at such things." She stated softly, discretely drying her eyes. Naruto smiled warmly and nodded. Tsunami informed him that food was ready and his teammates were already called in.

"Oi gaki, there you are" Tazuna called out once Naruto came down. Tazuna motioned to a young boy beside him, "I want you to meet my grandson. Inari, these are the ninja that will protect me. They are super great"

The young boy paid no real attention to team seven and scoffed at his grandfather's statement.

"It won't matter, they just going to die anyways" that didn't endear him to team seven and things went awkward for a moment before they settled to eat. No one said anything at the meagre rations; glances between the three young ninja showed told them the situation was even more dire than they originally anticipated.

"Thank you for the meal" they chorused in unison. Tsunami smiled at the praised and nodded.

"Is your sensei going to be alright?" Tazuna queried, Sakura was quick to reassure him.

"He just needs to rest for tonight, giving our encounter things should be alright for us for a while"

"Do you plan on working tomorrow Tazuna" Sasuke queried, his features narrowed. Tazuna nodded resolutely.

"Every day wasted is one where wave can't begin to recover, we need the bridge finished".

"I can appreciate that, however our commander is down and will probably be out for some time. Given the level of opposition we can't afford to move blindly. I think its best if you do not go out tomorrow." Sasuke countered.

Tazuna's face turned mulish, however Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement with Sasuke's plan.

"Sasuke is right Tazuna-san. It won't hurt to hold out for one day, give yourself time to rest and get ready, it also means we can regroup and focus on protecting you." Sakura stated softly.

"Besides, it's not just you anymore" Naruto added calmly, his hands wrapped around the warm tea, yet his fingers would occasionally twitch sending the small puppet on the table into random and comical motions, like tripping over itself or ninja katas. Tsunami tried to hide her amusement but then the puppet would do something ridiculous and send her into giggles.

"You're our primary concern, but still there is your family to think of. We need to take into account what Gatou would do against them and plan accordingly."

Tazuna deflated slightly at that, worry and determination battling in his eyes. Tsunami turned to her father and placed her hand in his to show support.

"It won't hurt to wait one day tousan? Besides you've only just got back and Inari missed you"

"Fine" Tazuna, relaxing and squeezing his daughters hand in support "One day shouldn't make too much of a difference. Plus I can fix up some of the things in here anyhow, been meaning to get round to it."

Sasuke nodded and turned to his teammates, he flicked his gaze to the stairs and back at them. They nodded in comprehension and the trio quickly cleared up and went to the Kakashi's room.

"Naruto, can you set up watch with your clones?" Sasuke began without preamble. Naruto nodded

"Good, for now a basic defence perimeter will suffice. Hopefully sensei comes to tomorrow and then we pick up from there."

"What about your puppet?" Naruto frowned at the question, his puppet was completely trashed and chances are he won't be able to fix it, not with what he had on him for the moment.

It must have shown in his eyes, Sasuke let a hint of a smirk frame his face before quickly vanishing.

"Are you capable without your puppet?"

"I'm not useless if that's what you're asking" Naruto replied sharply.

"Possibly, but you are not exactly at full strength either. Something to take into account" Sasuke mused "Do what you can on your toy, then perhaps we can put your trap skills to use, set up a playing field to our advantage."

Naruto nodded, ignoring the jibe to his situation. At first light he and his clones would take a look at the mess that was his puppet and see what could be done, still he wasn't going to hold out much hope. His combat effectiveness was effectively cut in half.

"Let's get some sleep, we'll see what tomorrow brings" Naruto and Sakura nodded, and then he quickly made some clones and sent them out to reinforce the perimeter.

"I'll be on the roof, call if anything" Naruto left the room and quickly made for the roof. He sighed at the crisp cool air, pondering his latest problem.

"Can't be a puppeteer without a puppet. Now what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Night passed quickly for team seven and as dawn broke Naruto gathered his things and made for the forest surrounding Tazuna's home. He quickly unsealed the contents of his travel scrolls, different limbs and additional weaponry for Byakuya depending on the situation, as well as basic tools to effect repairs and changes. As he unsealed what was left of his precious puppet it only reinforced his earlier conclusion.

He could repair Byakuya… but not with what he had and so far from Konoha.

Naruto gently pried the head loose, bringing it up to eye level.

"I promise you'll be back on your feet Byakuya, better than ever" He vowed unflinchingly.

 _….no reply….._

Naruto sighed again and placed the head to the side, he formed several Kage Bunshin and set them to work.

"Right I need you to sort through this, see if we can do anything or else I'm sunk." He turned to another group while the first looked over the puppet "You two, I need you to track Zabuza and the Hunter-Nin" the two clones narrowed their gaze while Naruto continued "We 'know' their chakra and this is an island, hopefully it shouldn't take too long."

"Zabuza is injured like sensei" one clone stated thoughtfully "he will need time to recover and I doubt he would be up to moving much so that should help some."

"In any case if we can find where they are, we can plan our next move"

"Got it" at that the two clones shushined off and began their hunt. Naruto turned to the clones sorting through Byakuya.

"I'm heading back to the house, let me know when you have something."

With that done he headed back towards the Tazuna's home, his mind trying to come up with an alternative. Fighting without his puppet was not impossible, however his combat effectiveness was significantly reduced, and given their level of opposition Naruto had every right to be concerned.

As he neared the home he picked up the excited nature in Sakura's chakra, he quickly focused on the house and sure enough, Kakashi was awake!

"Naruto!" Sakura called out once she spotted him, she quickly made for him a wide smile on her face.

"Sensei is up I gather" he beat her to the punch, Sakura nodded happily

"Hai, and he's calling us up." Naruto nodded and they both headed in to their sensei's side.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to sore limbs and a throbbing head, he winced as he gingerly tried to sit up, taking quick stock of his surroundings at the same time.

 _'Perhaps I've let myself go a bit too much, need to get back into shape'_ he thought to himself. He looked up as the door opened and Tsunami's head popped into view.

"Oh! You're awake" she exclaimed, smiled building on her face.

"Yep" Kakashi greeted cheerfully, his had rubbing his head. The motion caused him to wince catching Tsunami's attention immediately.

"You shouldn't move just yet, I'll get you something to drink." Kakashi nodded in thanks and settled back in.

"Could you call my team please, I hope they haven't been too much trouble" Tsunami shook her head.

"No problem, they've been more than helpful. The dark haired one got us meat so we should be alright for a bit. I'll get them to come up."

As he waited for his team to join him Kakashi mentally went through the encounter with Zabuza, focussing on his team's reactions and prowess. Truth be told he had a very driven team, one eager to push themselves to the brink and beyond.

 _'Well, two of them at any rate.'_ He mused, but even then Sakura was starting to turn out nicely.

They were all going to need that drive to survive this mission. Kakashi briefly contemplated sending for reinforcements, but summarily dismissed that option. He had been caught unawares by Zabuza and let himself get sloppy, this time he was going to focus…as soon as he could sit up properly.

The room door opened, drawing Kakashi's attention.

"Sasuke" he called out. Sasuke nodded towards his sensei and moved into the room, he made for the window ledge and made himself comfortable.

"Sakura has gone to look for Naruto" Kakashi furrowed his brow at the statement. Seeing the query Sasuke elaborated "I can only assume he went to sort out his toy. That or he's checking the traps we laid out."

"I see" Kakashi said slowly.

"Tazuna is staying in today. We convinced him to take the day off and give us time to regroup. Also Naruto ran a few clones into the town and scouted the area; Gato has this place on a very short leash."

"Good work to all of you" Kakashi praised, he slowly ran a hand over his hair and missed the glances Sasuke threw him.

"Are there any others running around Konoha with my clans bloodline limit"

Immediately the room stilled.

"If there are I wouldn't know" Kakashi replied mildly. "I have had mine for at least a decade."

Sasuke's gaze widened in shock, before he could even form a reply the door opened letting Sakura and Naruto through.

"Yo" Kakashi cheerfully called out to his students. Naruto shook his head amused while Sakura giggled behind her hand. Sasuke merely snorted and turned his gaze out the window to hide his amusement.

"Good to see you awake sensei" Naruto called out in greeting. While Sakura went over to check on their him, Tsunami returned tea in hand.

"Tousan is up now; he's just doing a few things at the dock behind the house." Naruto raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced at his sensei catching his eye. With a quick nod and handseals he had 3 shadow clones ready. Without a word the shushined out, they would watch over the client and let them know if there was trouble.

"Ne, Kage Bunshin is very useful" Sakura praised, slight envy in her voice. Naruto merely shrugged and faced Kakashi, mirth gone.

"What's the situation sensei?" Kakashi merely blinked, letting the aroma of the warm tea drift over him.

"At the moment I'm not much use to anyone. While the Sharingan is amazing it does use a lot of chakra and places stress on the body, especially so for me seeing as I am not a born Uchiha and can't turn mine off."

Naruto was curious as to how Kakashi got the fabled bloodline limit in the first place and while he was very tempted to ask, something in his tone and chakra signature made him still his tongue. There would be other times.

"Also-"Kakashi continued, stretching his stiff muscles "-I didn't realise at the time, but the water prison Zabuza used was modified. It was actively weakening and draining me of my stamina." The news sounded grave to team sevens ears. Sasuke's scowled was even more defined as ran scenarios in his mind, Sakura bit her lip clear worry written all over her face while Naruto kept his eyes closed, mentally reviewing the fight with Zabuza and the fake Hunter-Nin.

"At this rate I would put my recovery to a week and a half, possibly two weeks." The air in the room went even grimmer.

"How long until Zabuza is combat ready" Sasuke asked bluntly

"As he is week and a half, a competent med would cut that to just over a week. Death like states are not to be taken likely." Naruto's eyes snapped open and he joined the conversation.

"Zabuza is in the same boat as you sensei" Kakashi looked at Naruto in query.

"I was going through the fight again and I only just noticed" Naruto licked his lips and continued "-When he almost killed me, and Byakuya came between us, he got hit"

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked, no longer sitting. Naruto turned towards him and replied.

"Zabuza got hit by Byakuya's sword." Naruto's brow furrowed in concentration "-it wasn't much but it drew blood." Suddenly comprehension lit in Sakura's gaze.

"Which one?" she sharply queried, Naruto didn't hesitate.

"Cynochrin" Sakura quickly began working out the mental arithmetic; she snatched a notebook Naruto retrieved from his pack, leafing through the pages until she found the entry she was looking for.

"You used the modifier from Kusa- Wait, silly question" Sakura mumbled as she leafed through the notes. Sasuke shook his head and made to speak when Naruto held out a hand for him to wait. Kakashi meanwhile kept glancing between Sakura and Naruto before settling into a more comfortable position on his futon.

"Naruto is right. Given the near death state his fight and the minor wound Naruto gave him I estimate two weeks" she turned to Naruto and added dryly "Provided the modifiers from Kusa work as expected"

"It sounded legit" came a protest.

"We never tested it" Sakura countered.

"We didn't have time to test it."

"You shouldn't even be using it, what about the other ones we were looking at."

"Hey it was the only one I could get with my clearance that could do any real good….or damage if you will"

"Naruto you are growing a variety of herbs and plants, specifically for your poisons. Not to mention how you managed to get black lotus in the first place" Sakura stated in a sickly sweet tone that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Sakura snapped the notebook shut and tossed it hard back at Naruto. "You just wanted to use the Kusa modifier"

"Hey, you saw the numbers I did, even better you understood more of the dammed thing than I did. If it works how could I _not_ take advantage of it?"

Sakura huffed, barely keeping back a retort.

"Ahem" they turned to a bland faced Kakashi.

"Cynochrin?" Sakura blushed and attempted to stammer out a response, but Kakashi motioned onwards.

"Sakura I know what it is, toxin fairly easy to counter but not so to shake off. Slows down the victim's reaction time and induces a fog like state. Problem is slow acting, it's difficult to mass produce and very easy to counter. I didn't think they were still in circulation."

"Well, no one told that to Kusa" scoffed Naruto. Sakura jabbed him in the side and addressed Kakashi

"Sensei, Cynochrin is not that difficult to synthesis, and it is very _easy_ to modify." Kakashi's gaze turned curious as Naruto nodded.

"A few variations crop up here and there, but the most effective came from a toxicologist in Kusa. They managed to cut the synthesis rate in half and up its potency, it's still slow acting but that's the genius of it" Naruto elaborated excitedly "-it's ideal for disabling opponents."

"Specifically ninja" Sakura cut in "the Kusa variant works more effectively on active chakra use, the more active the victim's chakra, the stronger the effects."

"It heightens awareness and reaction time for a brief period, but slowly and steadily it drops reaction time and speed, but your awareness remains untouched. Most right it off as fatigue or stress causing the decline but really it's the poison taking effect."

"Still, most B-grade or higher antidote will work against it, plus it's more effective if you're playing the long game." Kakashi nodded thoughtfully.

"Still how does it help us with Zabuza" Sasuke queried.

"The effects of the poison are worse during recovery, a standard flushing solution doesn't work well on Cynochrin and unless they can conduct an analysis on Zabuza's blood I think we've bought a couple of days at least" Naruto supplied, Kakashi nodded thoughtfully planning their next move.

"Well in any case we need to prepare for the next encounter. Gato still wants Tazuna's head and Zabuza isn't going to be lying around forever. You guys will need to step up your training." Kakashi kept his gaze on his students.

"What about Tazuna?" queried Naruto, fingers flexing in anticipation. "We still need to protect him and I doubt Gato will leave the bridge alone for much longer."

"We will work out a rotation for protecting Tazuna while he's working on the bridge, still there will be enough time for you to get through the training." Kakashi gingerly rose to his feet and beckoned his team to join him outside.

"I have worked with each of you individually, mapped out a routine for you to work on in our physical and martial skills at the very least" Kakashi began once they reached the open air "I've also put a lot of emphasis in your ability to work together, your team skills."

"Now I think it would be ideal to cover your chakra based skills, today we're going to focus on chakra control." Kakashi came to a stop along the tree line surrounding Tazuna's home.

"Chakra control sensei?" Sakura queried.

"We already know how to use our chakra sensei, there should be something better suited for out time" Sasuke threw in. Kakashi shook his head and glanced towards Naruto who nodded and slowly began to focus his chakra, gathering it at his feet he calmly walked towards a tree and made his way up along the side to the top. Halfway up we moved underneath a branch and remained upside down, hanging by the soles of his feet.

"This is what we mean by chakra control" Kakashi stated to the shocked looks of his other students.

"At the moment yes you can pull of techniques, however your control of your chakra leaves much to be desired. This is one of several exercises designed to help improve a ninja's effectiveness when using his/her chakra." Kakashi looked upwards to Naruto and gave another nod. Naruto turned to his teammates, still upside down and took over.

"The object to the game is simple; gather enough chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to climb up the side of the tree. You need to focus your chakra as such that it sticks you to the side of the tree, the balance is different for each person however too much and you damage the tree giving away your presence and waste chakra, too little and you simply slide off and probably look silly."

"How long have you known about this Naruto?" Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the concealed hostility in Sasuke's voice causing him to flinch slightly. Naruto paid it no mind as he focused squarely on Sasuke.

"I've been using and learning puppetry since academy; the basis of any good puppeteer is supreme control of your puppet. This, this right here is as easy as breathing." Sasuke merely grunted as he focused on his task.

"Sensei if it's okay with you, I'm going to work on Byakuya." Kakashi nodded and Naruto took off to join his clones.

"How's it looking?" He asked once he got to the clearing, one of the clones merely shook its head and dispelled providing Naruto a basic run down of their current situation.

"Right" he sighed despondently

"Y'know, we still have the gauntlets from the demon brothers" a clone said hesitantly, Naruto shook his head at the suggestion.

"Already thought of that, but there's not enough time to become familiar with them. It will be more of a hindrance than a help at this point" Naruto said, cursing his limitations.

Naruto dispelled the current clones, quickly assimilating their current knowledge on Byakuya's condition and potential ideas and concerns. Then he made several more.

"Right, I need some of you to brainstorm, see if we can do anything with what we have." He started briskly "It doesn't have to be pretty, but it must be enough to survive our next encounter"

The rest of you will continue our genjutsu work and chakra string exercises, I know sensei said we should wait but I can't afford the luxury anymore. Once he and Sakura are on board we can refine it further but for now I need a working model ASAP.

"Right!", "Got it boss!" echoed around as the clones quickly split into teams and began working on their immediate projects. Naruto observed them for a while before heading back to join his teammates.

* * *

The days passed fairly quickly, Sakura had proven adept at the tree climbing exercise so Kakashi had her focus on increasing her chakra pool and working on genjutsu and when she wasn't protecting their client. Naruto was generally excluded seeing as he had progressed further in the exercise, he demonstrated his proficiency in water walking as well as precision chakra manipulation.

Sasuke had a much harder time with the exercise however Kakashi assured him it was due to his higher than average chakra pool for a typical genin; he also implied his constant frustration at his teammate's abilities may be working against his attempts on mastering his chakra.

Sasuke took that as an insult.

Naruto spent much of the time coordinating with his clones, trying to find out where Zabuza and Gato were hiding and also work out how best to fight without Byakuya. He had briefly tried the gauntlets he took from the demon brothers, he discovered he could channel his chakra strings through the claw digits however it took a bit of effort. He also analysed the chain mechanism and internal workings of his new fist weapons, the entire thing was an ingenious piece of art, very similar in fact to the inner workings of a puppet.

"-it's actually a brilliant design system" Naruto babbled excitedly to his teammates as they sat for a meal, extolling the virtues of the gauntlets craftsmanship. "They were designed to work in pairs you see, either use by one person or two people like the demon brothers. The shuriken chain is an interesting feature, probably added by the twins seeing how well they work in tandem, but I think it's possible to modify it to be a shuriken _launcher_ , in fact I'm certain that was the original basis for it" Naruto hands waved animatedly, his eyes bright as he continued on. Kakashi merely shook his head in amusement at his student's antics.

"I was thinking of incorporating them into a puppet design, but now I'm thinking I could use them myself" seeing the looks he got he elaborated "losing Byakuya has put me in a bind, right now I have my basic skills and my speed, couple that with my stealth and ability to modify terrain with traps and such I can still contribute. That said my primary weapon has been broken which means I can't function at 100%"

"Hmm, the idea does have merit" Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, he had encountered puppeteers in the past and knew when their puppets were disabled they were more often than not finished.

"We are however still on a mission, so no experiments." Naruto nodded in understanding, once he got back to Konoha he would be able to work through his theories to his heart's content.

"Why?"

All heads turned to the voice of the question. Inari stood there, his little fists trembling with repressed anger and tears.

"Why are you soooo stupid? Why are you training so hard?" Tears were running freely down his face at this point, his volume beginning to rise into shouts "Don't you know the strong will always beat the weak! Gato is too strong! You can't beat him!"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Naruto snorted dismissively and turned away from Inari "Don't you mean _you_ can't do anything?"

Inari glared fiercely at Naruto's back "you know nothing!" he screamed and ran out of the room. Naruto merely ignored the situation and carried on discussing the gauntlets and his puppetry.

Later, before they could leave to carry on their training Tazuna came to them with an apology on behalf of his grandson.

"Inari hasn't always been this way, Gato has torn deep scars and wounds into my family, into wave" Tazuna explained.

"It's no problem Tazuna-san" Kakashi quietly murmured.

"Does it have anything to do with the torn picture in the main room?" Sasuke queried, Tazuna sighed and nodded.

"That was Inari's father, his name was Kaiza."

"Kaiza found Inari drowning once and saved him, soon they were almost inseparable and he quickly became family to us. Inari looked up to him like he could do no wrong. Whenever something went wrong in wave Kaiza would jump straight in to set it right, he once swam the rivers during a wild storm to secure the lines and keep the village safe. A normal man would have surely perished but Kaiza didn't, he was a true hero."

"Then Gato came."

"His men broke Wave, Kaiza was taken and beaten. Gato had his hands publicly broken before he was executed. Inari was there and since then the spirit of wave died with him."

"That is why-"Tazuna clenched his fists tightly "That is why I am building this bridge". He glanced at team seven, fervour burning in his eyes "You've seen the town, how bad things have gotten since Gato, with this bridge the spirit of Wave can live again"

Team seven remained silent through Tazuna's story, they knew how driven Tazuna was and had seen him try to keep his workers going, even as more and more quit Tazuna kept up, his drive bolstering the few willing to remain."

Naruto sat silent as he kept his focus on Tazuna; he could literally feel the belief and drive burn in the builder's chakra, the conviction keeping him going.

"I understand what you are saying Tazuna, and we won't hold your grandsons actions against him" Naruto gracefully stood and bowed to their client. "Inari is lucky to have someone like you, I pray he sees it before long" At that he left the room.

Immediately he made for the forest and unsealed the gauntlets. Once they were strapped in he began his katas, adjusting his motions to fit with the new weapons. The launcher had been built into the wrist section of the gauntlet, keeping the palms and fingers free and flexible, something he was definitely going to take advantage of when he had the chance.

 _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'_ several clones popped into existence, all with gauntlets, immediately Naruto set them into controlled spars, one set attacking the other evading or blocking. He had a few others would be observing taking notes.

Naruto's mind went over the situation with Inari; some part of him couldn't help but relate to the kids despair. There had been a time when he too had completely given up, however he eventually found his way back.

Wave couldn't continue like this, not as long as he drew breath.

 _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'_ four more clones appeared

"Find where Zabuza and Gato are hiding, Wave have suffered enough"

* * *

Meanwhile in a secure base deep in the forest Zabuza lay in bed recovering, the fake Hunter-Nin by his side.

"How long do I have to lay here Haku?" he ground out, frustration visible in his face. Haku merely shrugged

"You are recovering much slower than I anticipated; the death sleep should not have put you to this state even with the injuries you sustained. I can only assume you are affected by something else."

"The puppet boy" Haku tilted his head and nodded thoughtfully.

"If he is like those in Suna then his weapons may indeed be the cause. I'm guessing whatever he used wasn't meant to kill, merely incapacitate and hinder recovery." Haku got up, a list of remedies and materials running through his head

"The boy is dangerous, that said you managed to destroy his weapon, I doubt he could be much of a threat now. Rest for now Zabuza-Sama, I will return shortly."

Quickly changing into a floral pink outfit Haku grabbed a basket and made for the forest in search of herbs. He needed to get Zabuza-Sama back to his feet and finish the mission. Then they could wipe their hands off Gato and find somewhere else.

'Still, the ninja guarding Tazuna cannot be taken lightly' Haku was well versed with the more dangerous ninja of the world; Hatake Kakashi was justifiably on the list. Still from what he had been able to briefly observe there was a way to tilt the advantage to their favour.

His students however were another matter, specifically the puppet boy. His death sleep was infallible; he had done the exact move many times before and could do it in his sleep. There was no way the boy should have been able to sense Zabuza was still alive.

 _Sense!_

Haku paused mid step, his mind grinding to a halt before quickly re-engaging rapidly at the new discovery.

The boy was a _sensor!_

That would explain how he knew Zabuza was still alive, in fact, it also explained why Kakashi deferred to him in the initial strike. He and Zabuza had assumed by the whisker marks that the boy had some sort of tracking ability and was fairly sensitive to chakra use hence he caught them, but if he was a full blown sensor….The boy was now a bigger problem.

Haku busied himself picking the herbs when he caught note of the object of his thoughts. His instincts sharpened and he quickly took stock of the area. The genin lay on the grass asleep, his puppet in bits around him. Haku also noted the gauntlets belonging to the demon brothers, and couldn't help the smirk at the cheek of the genin.

Slowly the smirk drifted from his face as he pondered his move. The boy was dangerous, even if his puppet was out of commission his abilities as a sensor made him a liability. Besides he could easily have another puppet ready, best to take care of him here and now. Haku moved slowly, ensuring his presence matched the average civilian, thankfully the boy was asleep and so far he couldn't spot any markers or indications of a trap.

As he neared Haku drew a senbon hidden in his robes and knelt carefully beside Naruto, a passer-by would assume he was just trying to wake and check the sleeper was okay. Haku moved the senbon close to a pressure point in the neck that would send him deeper for a quite kill.

Then he paused…a slow resigned smile grew on his face.

"I guess this is a stalemate"

"…where I come from we call it an impasse"

"I see"

Haku remained calm as he slowly tried to work under the new restrictions, his body felt heavy and difficult to move. He kept his gaze on Naruto and took note of the chakra activity on the fingertips of the gauntlets, chakra strings spiralled out and around him, effectively restricting him and making movement difficult.

"Strange, I have heard that control is always total. I can still move somewhat." Naruto narrowed his eyes and the chakra picked up slightly.

"I haven't fully mastered this ability on people, however it's enough to restrict you and allow me a more favourable position" Naruto said as he began moving out of the way.

"Ah Ah, not so fast" Haku literally purred out, a thin film of ice growing out from his fingers towards Naruto's throat causing him to still immediately. "You may have restricted my body but I still have control of my chakra and kekkei genkai"

Naruto glared again and smirked, Haku then noticed a sword held under his throat. The sword was held by a free floating puppet arm, the second arm was poised to stab through Haku's heart.

"So what now?" Naruto queried, smirk still on his face. Haku mirrored his expression.

"You could always surrender"

"And here I thought I was winning"

"By what measure do you arrive to that conclusion?"

"I've got more arms on you" Haku chuckled at their antic while Naruto's eyes shined with mirth. Here were both of them casually joking as if they didn't have weapons poised to kill each other.

"Did you know-" Naruto abruptly started as the Haku quietened down "-A person's chakra tells a story, to those that can read it clearly?"

"And what does mine say of me?" Naruto frowned slightly

"You have a good heart, your chakra is soothing. Strong as the blizzards yet gentle as the snow." Haku remained silent as Naruto continued his search.

"You have not had it easy, yet there is such thirst and love of life in you"

Haku smiled softly "I hope you're not hitting on me" he teased; Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head bemused.

"Still-"he continued, mirth slowly leaving his face "-it doesn't answer where we go from here"

"It doesn't" Naruto agreed, his eyes however were now full of turmoil "Why do you serve him?" Haku went blank.

"Even now, as we are? Your very focus, your drive is to protect _Him!_ " the last bit was said with contempt. Haku's eyes narrowed dangerously and the air noticeably chilled.

"Do not insult Zabuza-Sama before me _ever_ " Naruto was taken aback by the venom, looking into Haku's eyes he saw utter loyalty and regard for the missing-nin.

"Zabuza-Sama gave me purpose, a reason to exist. I will sacrifice everything for his goals."

Naruto remained quiet, sensing the truth of the oath.

"Why him, what could he possibly have over you for this level of devotion?" slowly the ice at his throat melted allowing him to sit up. Naruto dropped control of his strings and focused back on Haku and was taken aback at the sheen in the other boy's eyes.

"He gave me a life, life where I had none before."

Naruto listened as Haku told him of his family, how his father found out about his abilities and the tragedies that ensued. He listened as Haku spoke of wandering without a home and struggling to survive.

Then he spoke of Zabuza finding him, taking him in and giving him a purpose, Zabuza had become something to him, his precious person.

As he listened Naruto could see himself in the other boy, the struggles, the pain and the beautiful feeling when they found someone who cared enough about them. For them they would sacrifice all they were for them. Naruto had been lucky; Sarutobi was his first precious person, followed by Kazuki and Umeko. Haku had Zabuza and while Naruto didn't like it, he understood and respected it.

"We are not so different, you and I" he sighed softly. Haku looked him deep in the eyes and tilted his head slightly, as if he was searching for something. It seemed like he found what he was searching for and he nodded in agreement

"No, we are not so different Naruto-Kun"

Naruto got up and sealed his things away. He turned his back to Haku "I pray I never see you again"

Haku smiled sadly, they both knew it would not be the case.

"Good luck Naruto-Kun, live well"

 _'I will Haku, we both will'_

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Naruto's clones to trace Haku's chakra signature back to their hideout, Haku himself wasn't being overly cautious and the clones were well hidden from his instincts. The clones took note of the hideout, quietly running surveillance and mapping out clear exit and choke points. They registered several signatures inside, two clearly belonging to Zabuza and Haku, the others they weren't familiar with.

The question of who was answered once the individual came, Gato.

"Who does that overpriced thug think he is!" he ranted to his samurai bodyguard, his right hand cradle to his chest. Clearly negotiations with Zabuza had turned sour and he was off to lick his wounds.

The clones nodded to each other, one dispelled to relay the new Intel to Naruto, another shifted to keep better view of Gato and his guards. The final clone slowed its breathing and set to work; slowly chakra strings poured out of his fingers and crept their way towards Gatos' position. These strings were a lot more transparent than usual and the clone was finding it difficult to maintain control over them.

Once the clone was sure he had them fairly secure he began his work.

 _'Misdirection'_

"There-"it said quietly "they should be fairly unaware of us, a few more mental triggers and we will have all the information out of him we need" the second clone nodded and blended further into the forest. The first sent further commands before breaking the connection.

 _'Safety-Home. Plot-Reveal. Resource-Reveal'_ the clone cycled the commands until he was sure the message had sunk in, the he broke the connection. The whole thing took less than 30 seconds

"-He thinks he can scare me, he thinks he is indispensable!" Gato continued to rant, building himself to a rage.

"Zori! Get all the men to the manor, everyone" Gato commanded. Zori nodded a smirk growing at what was to come. Gato turned to his remaining bodyguard and they headed off.

Meanwhile, Naruto was back at Tazuna's home, he was in the front yard going over his encounter with Haku along with several other clones. In their middle were pieces of Byakuya, specifically the arm attachments.

Even if Byakuya was out of commission it didn't mean he could still use puppetry, all it meant was he had to be selective of what and how he could use his skill. Puppetry was generally long to mid-range, Naruto was about to take it up close and personal.

"Get the shirasaya out and the type 3 arm with the high shoulder guard" Naruto said as the clones made notes. They were looking at configurations that offered the best possible offensive options; this was fairly uncharted territory for them and Naruto wanted to be absolutely sure.

"What about defence? The left side is going to be exposed" said a clone as he looked through the small selections they had.

"We could use the hex shield" another clone pipped in, holding up some pieces for the others to see. Said pieces were three slightly curved hexagons, designed to lock into each other to form a bigger piece. The interlocking nature of the shield meant the individual panels could move around and form new shapes instead of a static defence, however Naruto found them difficult to utilise with his puppets so they were scrapped.

"I don't know, the blade shield might be better" another clone mused. Naruto stood up and flexed his chakra strings; he took control of the sword arm and tested the motions. He started walking forwards and backwards then side to side, increasing his speed as he got familiar with the system. Sending out the strings again he gripped the hex shields, raising them to orbit on his left side. Chakra lined the edges of the shields as they linked up and free floated by his side, taking the default triangular shape. Then on panel moved changing the shape, then another. Naruto's fingers twitched and the sword began its katas while the shields continued to shift position.

Naruto's clones stood and observed as he worked through the new form of combat, testing what worked and what didn't. Glancing at his clones he nodded imperceptibly and tensed.

Suddenly from the corner of his eye he tracked a kunai heading straight for him, he quickly ducked and sidestepped, his shields spun quickly deflecting more of the kunai bearing down on him.

His clones all scattered, some moving to the tree line, but Naruto had a clear fix on their locations. With a burst of chakra he bore down on one for them and move the sword arm in for a kill, only to have the blade shield intercept the strike.

"You're not the only one who can do this y'know" a clone said cockily, its fingers sending out a stream of chakra strings. Naruto smirked and disengaged, deflecting more shuriken with his sword and shields. His clones quickly armed themselves with puppet limbs all of them wearing similar smirks.

"Let's get wild"

* * *

The remaining members of team seven turned up to find Naruto on one knee, taking deep breaths from his exertions.

"Hard day in the office?" Kakashi called out in a light tone. Naruto smiled as he tried to get his breathing under control. A quick flex of his fingers and he had his sword arm and shields orbit his frame, his smile widened at the looks on his teams faces.

"Good job Naruto" Kakashi praised, impressed at his students improvisation. He glanced round his three students and could help feel proud at how far they had come.

"All of you, well done" Sakura blushed and smiled wildly, Sasuke bore a self-assured smirk and Naruto wore an easy grin.

"I say it's time we head inside, I'm sure Tsunami has something special in mind for us." Team seven eagerly made their way inside. As Naruto walked into the house, he paused sharply as he received the memories of his clone. He knew the location of Zabuza's base, what's more he now had a clear sense of Gato's chakra and with any luck his location from his other clones.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi queried.

"No" Naruto disagreed shaking his head slightly. "Just my clones making themselves useful for once."

Dinner was a fairly quite affair, Naruto convinced his team that with his clones he could take over watch duty for the night and they would be well rested. Kakashi saw no problems with it and his teammates didn't argue.

Once everyone was tucked in Naruto made clones to secure the perimeter and immediately took off into the forest, bearing straight for Gato's location. 18 minutes in and he was within sight range of Gato's mansion, the grounds were fairly extensive and it was crawling with thugs and mercenaries.

A quickly glance and sensory check show no signs of ninja, to which Naruto was grateful. He moved into the trees and linked up with his clone quietly dispelling it. Immediately fresh information pour into his mind, the number of guards and basic rotation of forces, number of rooms, hidden passes and a panic room Gato had that only his primary guards Zori and Waraji knew off.

Gato on returning had summoned all the thugs on his payroll and was splitting them into two groups. The first to raid Tazuna's home and the other to kill Zabuza, Naruto had underestimated Gato's state of mind and his mental suggestions via puppetry had escalated the situation.

Still he was fortunate that Gato had also made accessible his little black book; all his records and details were with him.

Naruto took another quick look around, and then shushined passed the unsuspecting guards. He saliently scaled the walls until he got to a window and quickly let himself into the room. His heart rate increased as he kept to the shadows, his whole body shaking slightly. He had a clear idea of what he was about to do, what he wanted to do…but the reality was taking a lot more than he had to get used to. He kept his senses alert for surprises but most of the inhabitants seemed fairly relaxed.

Breathing carefully he brought himself to manageable levels and carefully stuck a ninja tag to the corner of the room, close to the carpets and curtains. He quickly unsealed several small bottles of sake letting some of the contents spill and cigar packs. He primed the tag for three minutes and quickly moved to another room to begin the process.

Three rooms later Naruto shifted to the roof and mentally counted down,

 _3, 2, 1._

The first tag went off, nothing happened but slowly the area began to fill with smoke, seconds later the temperature began to rise and one of the patrolling thugs finally noticed something seem to be wrong. He went to the room and drew back the rice paper door, only to choke backwards as the smoke increased and the fire quickly grew.

"Fire! Fire!"

Immediately there was a mad scrabble as they desperately tried to put the fire out. Naruto remained concealed; waiting for the next room to catch alight, soon enough the second went off creating more panic.

"Idiots! Go get some water and maybe we won't burn the whole place down! When Gato finds out you were smoking and drinking in these rooms you'll be lucky if you don't find yourself eating through straws" one of the thugs ranted.

"B-but taicho, we didn't drink in here" another stammered out, as some turned to do as ordered Naruto quickly make his move.

He dropped silently from the ceiling and with a twitch of his fingers stabbed one of the mercenaries in the throat, instantly killing him. In a blur he went through the few close by, each one dropping with their throats slit.

"What the! Sound the al-"the voice gurgled abruptly as the puppet arm shoved the shirasaya through his lower jaw to his head.

Naruto flinched as warm blood splashed across his face. He withdrew the blade in a daze and the body dropped to the floor.

"Intruder! Intruder!" Naruto snapped out of his shock at the shout and turned to the voices to see more mercenaries bearing down on him with weapons drawn.

"It's a dammed gaki, get him!" "We'll make you suffer boyo" they jeered.

The first one reached him with a club, ready to brain him when his shields snapped into position deflecting the strike. The shirasaya sang swift cutting through the exposed midsection, as the mercenary fell to his knees in pain Naruto gave a reinforced back hand, breaking his neck. His shields move again to parry a second strike as he leapt over a third and then a forth strike. Landing lightly on the side wall he pushed off swiftly and moved into the centre of their group, he spun 360, the shirasaya whipping around crippling all it hit.

Naruto dug into his pouch and pulled out several shuriken, he broke away from a clash leaping onto the roof and with casual grace flung them into the oncoming mercenaries.

 _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_

The handful turned into a veritable storm, perforating through the front line and crippling some a bit behind. He dug smoke and poison bombs and let them off, covering his escape.

"Shimata, I can't see, its stinging my eyes" cried one of the injured, others made similar complaints as they tried to navigate the smoke, away from the growing fire. Coughing harshly the injured bandit tried to stumble out of the smoke.

 _'My lips are tingling'_ He thought abstractly as he wiped his bloody brow, his arm had started shaking and was getting steadily worse. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins and he began stumbling. His eyes blurred as he tried to look around for help, around him his fellows were dropping like flies.

"Help, someone please help me." He croaked out in fear, his body was going numb and a darkness was creeping on the edge of his vision, soon he stilled completely.

* * *

Gato heard the commotion from his office and indicated for Zori to find out the issue. Moments later he returned.

"There's a fire in the west wing, it seems someone has been smoking there again and forgot himself."

Gato snarled and made to snap out when screams suddenly sounded around.

"Intruder! Intruder!" "Stop him" "Don't let him through!"

Zori and Waraji snapped to attention and moved for the door, their hands on their katana's in readiness. Gato meanwhile opened a safe by his desk and retrieved a folder, he then moved to the far wall.

"Do not let anyone pass you two, understand?" He said as he opened a secret door to his panic room.

A sharp parting of wind and then a wet gurgle drew his attention. He turned around to see Waraji on the floor bleeding profusely with Zori standing over him, Zori turned to face him and Gato was taken aback at the completely blank look on his face.

"I don't think it's much of an issue now Gato" His eyes widened in panic and he spun round trying to find the echoing voice. A voice that sounded very much like his own!

"Zori,well done in dealing with Waraji. Leave us and thin the ranks" Zori's expression remained blank as he exited the room to carry out the command.

"Now, we can discuss your complete surrender of Wave country, as well as the utter liquidation of Gato Corporation"

Gato spluttered at the demand, he was about to retort when senbons pierced his left shoulder, just out of his reach. He screamed out in pain and tried to remove the needles, a blitz strike spun him around and sent him to the floor.

"Stop this, what do you want?" He moaned out. He rose up shakily only to be struck down again. Coughing he tried to get to his knees but again he was sent to the floor.

"What do want? Money? I'll pay you anything" he rambled. His shoulder was beginning to tingle and his body felt itchy.

"Those senbon needles were poisoned. Right now your body's sensitivity to touch is being increased exponentially." Gato tried to fight the itching sensation but their was no relief, the pain on his shoulders was excruciating. Sweat broke out over his face and his heart started pounding, it was so loud he was sure they could here over at the village square.

"As you realise this your body is kicking its fight or flight response into high gear, it's currently flooding you with chemicals and enzymes, adrenaline being one of them." The voice continued to echo eerily.

"The problem here is adrenaline serves as a catalyst for the poison. It's making the effects much stronger"

By this point Gato was delirious with pain, he couldn't focus on anything else. Then the pain dissipated.

He blinked rapidly at the sudden loss and tried to make sense of what had happened when he noticed the light slowly draining from the room, slowly drawing from everything around. The world seemed to take a greyish lifeless tinge, except a red black stain that continued to grow.

The stain began to take shape, growing and towering over Gato. It's shape flickered and shifted between forms and a pair of eyes lit in the darkness burning wildly.

"Your pain receptors have been blocked off temporarily, but the poison is still doing its work." The creature said in a myriad of voices.

"What are you" Gato stammered faintly "What do you want from me?"

"Wave!" Gato cried out as the terrible pain hit unexpectedly, dropping him to his knees. In front of him a blank paper writhe into life with his name etched on. A pen appeared beside it

"Sign" Gato flinched slightly and he grabbed the pen, the pain eased up slightly and he pulled the paper closer. He scrawled out his name and placed his signature on the document.

"It is done" the voices intoned. The shadows flickered excitedly and lashed around. Rapidly they encircled Gato, he gave out one final scream before the darkness consumed him.

Naruto let the illusion drop once Gato lost consciousness, his face as if made of stone. Many of Gato's men had fallen to his blades and traps before he even got to the tyrant himself. The reality of what he had just done was beginning to truly way on him, the lives he just took.

Was this what it meant to be a ninja?

These were not other ninja, they had been civilians with no real skill and a tyrant oppressing innocents. He freed the innocents with the lives of the guilty. But it won't always be this clear cut.

Did he want to want to continue on this road? When he had to make tough choices would he be able to see them through.

Was he willing to walk this road, to the bitter end?

 _'Am I ready?'_

Naruto moved slowly to Gato's still form, he watched Gato's chest gently rise and fall. He twitched his fingers raising both puppet arms high, shirasaya held between them angled downwards.

With a decisive flick the puppet arms thrust down, sinking deep into Gato's heart.

 _'Yes'_


	9. Chapter 9

The journey back to Konoha had been quick and without conversation. Both Sakura and Sasuke refused to speak to him, and Kakashi had gone completely passive, his face never revealed anything other than polite awareness.

Naruto had expected the man to be upset, maybe even angry at what he had unilaterally decided and acted upon. But Kakashi had listened without interruption then sent him off without comment; his eye gave away nothing of what he was thinking.

Sakura on the other hand had not been as understanding.

 _"_ _Hypocrite!" Sakura hissed out. Sasuke kept silent as he leaned on the wall, content to let Sakura tear strips of Naruto. "What happened to all your fancy words regarding teamwork and Sasuke being a solo act huh? What happened to him and even me, me not being good for the team?"_

 _"_ _You are no better than the rest of us. In fact, you're worse. You are a hypocrite, you enjoy tearing down others and pointing their flaws, yet you do nothing of your own." She continued to rant, her eyes shining._

 _"_ _I have yet to see how my decision to act has adversely affected how this team works" Naruto said nonchalantly, he didn't miss the fury building in Sakura's gaze and she clenched her fist tightly._

 _"_ _Seriously" she practically snarled out. "That's your defence. It doesn't affect us so its fine" Sasuke snorted and piped in._

 _"_ _Had it been me who took that decision, this conversation will have been led by you Naruto. Do you deny it?" Sasuke queried cocking his head to the side. Naruto ignored the question and kept his gaze away from his teammates. Sasuke smirked knowingly but all could see the anger steadily brewing in his black orbs._

 _"_ _I suppose the real question now is can WE consider YOU to be a good teammate? That was your original argument against me wasn't it. But when you do this it's supposed to be fine."_

 _"_ _I stand by what I said Sasuke" Naruto snapped out without feeling. He sighed and looked his teammates in the eyes "I stand by them all, everything" Motion registered from the corner of his eyes, but he did nothing to stop it. A fist hit with the force of a raging bull and Naruto was knocked to the ground. Sakura stood over him, tears flowing freely from her eyes, her anger still blazed at him and Naruto couldn't help the guilt he felt at bringer her to this state._

 _"_ _Hypocrite" she hissed again, this time it hurt much more._

Back in Konoha Kakashi had submitted his report and Naruto had been summoned for a private meeting. Naruto flinched slightly as Sakura spun around and left completely ignoring his presence, Sasuke followed soon after.

"Sandaime will see you now Naruto" Kakashi said lightly. Naruto nodded and exhaled slowly, he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Naruto-Kun" Naruto bowed his head at the greeting "Hokage-Sama"

"I take it you understand why you are here?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama"

"Hmm" Sarutobi leaned backwards and took a long hard look at his almost grandson. He took in the bags underneath the boy's eyes and the overall tiredness in his demeanour. Still there was a fire that burned in Naruto eyes. Sarutobi remember when they fire was once young and wild, the follies of youth. Now though the fire had grown, but it was no longer wild it had been tempered by blood. Blood in combat.

"Kakashi has given me his report, and while I do not doubt his accuracy there will be things even he will admit that cannot be conveyed second hand." Sarutobi lit his pipe and took several puffs. He then fixed Naruto with a piercing stare.

"Tell me everything"

Naruto nodded and started speaking. The first encounter with Zabuza, the interaction with their client's family and young Inari. He spoke of his feelings regarding Byakuya's state and his arguments with his teammates.

Sarutobi listened as he spoke of Haku, his encounter with the other Nin had left a deep impression on him, and their lives were very similar. He was slowly beginning to understand what had driven the boy.

"Originally I intended to find Zabuza's location and Gato's, then I'd pass the information on to sensei and we'll plan what course of action to take." Naruto paused as he tried to put his thoughts to words.

"Meeting Haku and speaking with him blurred the edges for me. I-i- didn't want to fight him, and judging from the way things were going that was where it was heading. Seeing Gato at Zabuza's hideout was a blessing and the plan just sprung from there."

Sarutobi remained silent for a while then stood up and walked towards the window.

"Genin are often so eager to prove themselves. They rush forwards to anything, often with grave consequences."

"There are exceptional ones however, those few who are tested and have the resolve to see things through. A trial of fire so to speak" Sarutobi turned towards Naruto.

"Your mission was to protect Tazuna. He lied and the situation escalated, still the mission was to protect him primarily from Gato. While engaging Zabuza would have facilitated in protecting the client, removing Gato ensures mission success"

"Had you failed in your approach it could have made things worse for your team and Konoha" Naruto kept his head low. "The very least would have been the loss of your life and potentially the lives of your teammates. This is why Chuunins and Jonins have operational authority. They have the necessary experience and judgement to make such decisions."

Naruto's gaze never left the floor. His chest heaved with guilt as Sarutobi gave a long sigh. Then he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see warm eyes staring back at him, barest hint of regret overshadowed by overwhelming pride.

"It is never easy, making the choices that we do" Sarutobi's voice was filled with melancholy. "You have grown much faster than I could have imagined, well done on your mission." Naruto gulped and nodded.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" Sarutobi ruffled his hair and returned to his seat.

"There will be no sanctions against you, however team seven is now on modified assignment pending approval of Jonin Hatake Kakashi. You will not be getting any more missions above D-rank over the next 3 months" Naruto stopped the protest from forming once he caught the look on the Hokage's eyes.

Naruto bowed and departed.

* * *

Naruto left the office and took to the rooftops, his singular goal to go home and forget the day had passed. His meeting with Sandaime had gone better than he expected which was a relief yet the comment still burned in his mind.

No, he hadn't considered the fall out if he failed to kill Gato, or was killed in the attempt. He didn't consider if Haku or another ninja could have come upon him and defended Gato, which could have sent the situation spiralling out of control.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to regret the decision he made. Now he had to face his teammates and regain their trust.

Naruto wiped those thoughts from his mind as he picked up a familiar chakra signature. A warm smile blossomed on his face and he could barely hold back his excitement as he picked up the pace. In front of the house was Umeko, broom in hand. Naruto came up silently.

"Tadaima"

Umeko froze in shock before slowly turning to the voice, hand on her chest. She caught sight of Naruto and her voice hitched, tears began glistening in her eyes and a tremulous smile grew on her face. Naruto kept his smile and walk slowly into her embrace, her hands clutched hold of him as her body shook slightly.

"Tadaima, Umeko-baasan" He said quietly again, Umeko squeezed his shoulders once again.

"Okaeri Naru-chan" she giggled as Naruto groaned at the pet name. She pulled away slightly to take a better look him. Naruto was well aware of her worries so allowed the inspection to pass without complaint. She nodded and her smile grew.

"You must be starved; I'll make something special for tonight."

"Ramen" The response was delivered swiftly and with much gusto, Umeko shook her head exasperatedly.

"Ramen is not a special dish Naru-chan" He pouted for a while then grudgingly let it go. Suddenly a call came in from inside, Naruto perked at the voice.

"Umeko-"the call cut off due to a series of harsh coughs and wheezes. Naruto grew concerned and glanced at the slightly exasperated expression on her face.

"Umeko, where are you woman? I can't find the blasted medicine those doctors gave me. What do they know anyways, bunch of children thinking they can tell me what's bad. " the voice grumbled again once the coughing was under control. She sighed and pulled Naruto closer to the house as the figure stepped out.

Naruto took a good look and had to hide his shock, Kazuki had seen better days! He was still taller than Umeko, but he seemed to have gained a slight stoop. His breathing was laboured and even though he tried to hide it, the toll was visible on him.

"Naruto!" Naruto smiled and moved closer to Kazuki, his would be uncle was not big on overt displays of affection, sighting its unmanliness. Naruto took his hand in greeting, Kazuki's grip was still firm, but Naruto could tell there was a decline in strength. Naruto put those thoughts out of his mind for the moment.

"Welcome back, Umeko can stop nagging me about inane things" Naruto snorted and quickly tried to school his features to no avail. Umeko merely glared at them both before going into the house.

"I'll get started on the meal, the two of you can finish the clean-up out their" she pulled at a prescription from her pockets and dropped them in Kazuki's palm whilst grabbing his pipe from his protesting lips. Naruto chuckled at the sight before looking pointedly at the old man and the outdoor chair. Kazuki looked mutinous until Naruto summoned and army of clones and took the chair alongside him. He rolled his eyes at the spectacle and slowly lowered himself into the chair.

Naruto let himself relax, he was back home and Umeko and Kazuki were with him. His team was safe.

"What could be better" he murmured quietly to himself.

* * *

Breaking the news of their current status to team seven almost proved to be a health risk to Naruto, despite the fact they were all aware of the potential repercussions from his actions Naruto felt almost justified with his level of caution when dealing with his teammates after Kakashi broke the news.

"For the time being you are on modified assignment until I see fit, this might be a good time to reassess your goals and priorities" the address went to the team but all knew the comment was meant primarily for Naruto.

"One more thing, I understand that as a group you have elected to designate Sasuke as the team leader" Kakashi's tone was deceptively light; however it had the effect of an electric current running down the back of their necks.

"Regardless of what you may think, it is not your place to decide who commands in my absence. Ultimately that privilege belongs to me and me alone. None of you have the maturity required to make such judgment and even with the situation I am deeply disappointed that you all couldn't work cohesively without needing an overseer."

"I put too much faith in you three, a mistake I won't make again" Kakashi's disapproval was clear in his voice and the three genin couldn't help cringing away from it. Then Kakashi sighed and continued in a much calmer tone.

"Having said that, and reviewed each of your individual progress reports and team efforts I have made my decision"

"Sasuke….you will remain as team leader." Naruto couldn't hide his flinch as the words cut through him, he could feel the smugness and relief radiating of Sasuke and the pointed gaze from Kakashi.

"Understand Sasuke, this is not something to bandy round like a cheap trophy. Eyes are now on you more than ever and I will be expecting more from you than your teammates. People do not care for successes, they always remember failures."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi dismissed the team. Naruto immediately took off for his work station. The last few days had taking their toll on him and he just wanted to put them out of his mind. A part of him hoped for a different result but he could honestly say he wasn't surprised with the current outcome.

Naruto landed in front of his workshop and walked in, only to sigh at the figure inside.

"I thought it prudent we cleared a few things without your teammates present Naruto" Kakashi stated as he leaned casually on the far wall, book in hand. Naruto moved silently to a chair and made himself comfortable.

"What did you hope to accomplish hmm?" Naruto looked up at the query; Kakashi was no longer focused on his book. His eye was fixed squarely on Naruto. "What did you hope to achieve when you came to me about Sasuke being elected team leader? A decision you agreed with."

Naruto sighed and spoke in monotone.

"I didn't so much as agree, given the situation I went along with it to get us passed the problem. Once it was resolved we would be able to focus on keeping the client safe and continuing the mission." Naruto said looking Kakashi in the eye "Sasuke wouldn't let it go and even if Sakura agreed with me he wouldn't have accepted anything less. So I gave in, telling you was the next logical step."

"And what did you expect to happen?" Naruto shrugged at the query.

"Best case scenario; you would have left the position unfilled." Naruto licked his lips and continued hesitantly "Long shot was you'd replace Sasuke with me" Naruto kept his senses tuned to Kakashi but the jonin gave away very little.

"I wonder-"Kakashi's chakra took a curious note "-if you had been made team leader, would you still have made the choices you did. Knowing that I would have to address the issue would you have been upfront to me, or would I have to hear about it from another source?"

"I would have told you, even before we left Wave at the earliest opportunity" Naruto replied without hesitation.

"Kakashi believed Naruto and nodded slowly. He moved towards Naruto and ruffled his head.

"You are still young Naruto you have a good head on your shoulders and a positive drive, but you are not truly mature enough to understand the burdens of the life you are choosing to follow." Kakashi knelt in front of his students and place his hands on Naruto's shoulders

"As you already know, a good leader has authority over his men. But a great leader, ones like our Hokage's past and present had the respect and trust of their men, not just the authority."

"Right now, you have lost both of your teammates" Naruto winced and looked away. Kakashi squeezed his shoulders reassuringly "You are a capable ninja Naruto, and with time you will make a fine Hokage, but for now, rebuild that which has been broken"

"Hai" Naruto nodded, his eyes determined. Kakashi eye smiled and ruffled his hair again.

* * *

When Kakashi left Naruto turned his attention to his puppets. Naruto looked at the four work tables he had prepped, three were for the puppets he had been working on before the Wave mission and the third had had Byakuya's pieces splayed across and ready for repairs.

Naruto glanced over all three, making mental calculations. One of the newer puppets was almost ready; in fact it would most likely be combat ready by the next day. Naruto moved over to the puppet in question and ran his fingers down one of the finished limbs; this puppet was the next phase in his goals in puppet design.

You see most puppets were constrained by size and craft. The bigger the puppets the more toys you could play with, however too elaborate and you had more things to potentially go wrong. Byakuya was easy to conceptualise, but making him had been difficult. Still Naruto managed it

The next step was making even more elaborate puppets, durable with a wide array of weapons and abilities, without sacrificing mobility for size. The answer came from one of the scrolls Sarutobi had left for him early on in his life.

Fuinjutsu

He hadn't received secret techniques and sealing methods, what the Sandaime had left him was a thorough grounding of seals. It was a study on the art of sealing from some of the world's best masters and practitioners.

Naruto was hooked from the moment he understood his treasure.

He was nowhere near seal master, but ever since he gave Sakura his notes and control of his biochem research he had been able to devote more of his time into his Fuinjutsu studies. Plus a thousand clones a day all focused on one subject meant you could cover ground exceedingly quick. The storage scrolls he used where made personally, as well as the various tags he kept as utilities.

His understanding of sealing was now being applied to his puppets and so far the results seemed very promising. Naruto shivered in anticipation, he couldn't wait to unveil his newest works.

But first, he had to put them together completely and repair Byakuya.

Naruto summoned several dozen clones and split them between the puppets. He was working on Byakuya personally and had a handful of clones with him. Every one quickly got to work and Naruto looked over the new design specs for Byakuya.

The chest had received the most damage and so had been replaced with a sleeker, more streamlined version. It was also slightly smaller than the original thanks to the seal work used to reinforce the wood and alloys as well as increase storage capacity. The arms were also replaced, this time incorporating guards and spikes on the forearms and razor sharp fingers.

The legs had also been replaced; Naruto decided on a digitigrade approach with talons for added grip. The leg structure incorporated springs and shock absorbers into the design, giving near explosive mechanical and potential energy. The talons could be retracted and extended at will, making for additional surprise weapon in a ferocious melee.

The senbon launchers had been removed and refitted directly to Byakuya's face, reminiscent of insect mandibles they extended outwards from the lower jawline with a slight curve. The ends had several thin exits for senbons to launch from. He then replaced the senbon launchers within the chest cavity with six projectile launchers, capable of firing any number types of bombs – smoke, flash, poison, shrapnel, and standard ball bombs.

The various arsenals were kept in specially designed storage scrolls and placed in carefully concealed caches via either the back of Byakuya or the front when the panels opened. Each scroll corresponded with a particular armament and once triggered the seals on the scrolls linked with the matching seal type in the puppet, the weapon were then loaded and ready to fire. Once exhausted the scrolls were simply vented and replaced by another.

Due to the change in design the hakama pants were replaced with simple tattered lower robe and sash, the sleeve had also been removed from the arm but the hood remained part of the ensemble.

Naruto stepped back and took in the results. Byakuya was now very different from his previous look; however the head and the primary core of the puppet were still the same, so in the end it didn't really matter.

"Looking good boss" a clone said admiringly, Naruto nodded in agreement. He turned towards the other clones to view their progress. Puppets two and three were pretty much complete and the seals seemed to be in working order, he would put them through stress tests to make sure.

As for the fourth….

"This one will take a while boss. It's ambitious, even for us" the clones around nodded in agreement, yet there was a clear sense of excitement at the potential of the puppet.

"The ideas and the design work are sound, it's just translating it to an actual working model is more challenging than we expected" Naruto responded as he walked closer to the parts. He reached down for a model replica and held it out "That why we built this, several in fact with internal and external working parts to see what fits and what doesn't. No one said it would be easy" murmurs of agreement echoed round.

Naruto dropped the model and turned his attention elsewhere, the gauntlets from the demon brothers.

At first he had been very excited with the weapons but once that had been worked out of his system he had to revise his original opinion. The gauntlets were primarily cutting weapons; they couldn't be employed for sheer blunt force. The metal band around the wrist was off centre to compensate for the chain and much of the gauntlet itself was metal mesh weave, great for flexibility but not much else.

For Naruto this wasn't really acceptable so he took the whole thing apart and made a thorough study of the gauntlet. He wanted something a bit sturdier, great for impact and slash damage just in case he was ever caught out again without a puppet. The gauntlets would also serve as protection for his hands and fingers, a nice bonus for the puppeteer.

The outer shell of the new gauntlets took the whole length of his forearm, extending just past his elbows for added guard. It was a smooth solid structure that thinned out as it went up the forearm. A different section started from the wrist, overlapping and linking with the portion encased around the forearm. This covered the hand and had interlocking plates over the fingers for range of movement, without sacrificing strength and defence.

Naruto sat down with the gauntlets in pieces and pulled out a pair of magnifying googles and retrieved his sealing inks and etching tools. Then he slowly and painstakingly began the process of etching the necessary seals unto the different parts of the gauntlets. Apart from the standard durability and strengthening seals Naruto included a modified storage and switching seal design; these change the finger configurations, much like swapping arms and features of his puppets. The fingers could be longer sharper talons or bulkier tougher digits for smashing and crushing. The entire gauntlet could also incorporate shuriken launchers if necessary though Naruto consider them a vanity at this point.

Each piece had to be inscribed separately and Naruto favoured chakra etching, it gave a cooler aesthetic while keeping with the primary function of the seals. The control seals were placed on the palms and back of the hands, quick applications of chakra focus would immediately trigger the required response.

Naruto remained utterly silent and still, his hands making confident strokes across the various surfaces. As each piece was completed he would activate the seals and observe as they took effect, sinking in and becoming part of the piece. Then he assembled the gauntlets and quickly ran through the final activation seal.

 _Fuinjutsu Kaishi_

Chakra flared around him and the gauntlets as the seals took effect, linking and syncing with each other. Finally a control symbol appeared on the palms and back of the gauntlet before fading from view. Naruto wobbled slightly, shocked at the drain on his reserves. He tried to shake of the dizzy feeling but it was persistent. He stumbled over to a hammock set up in the corner and barely made it in before he was out.

* * *

The air was heavy, and oppressive. He couldn't make anything out, it was too dark. Was he dreaming? Where was he? And how did he get there?

 _It is too dark._

A pulse drew his attention, but nothing seemed to change.

Another pulse, stronger than the first.

More pulses, growing in intensity, a red glow on the horizon.

 ** _You surprise me…you are more than I anticipated._**

 ** _Still, you are everything I expect of your wretched kind._**

Where was the voice coming from? What was it saying? It's too hot, he couldn't breathe. The glow was much stronger, the voice getting louder.

What was the voice?

 ** _Your mind is not ready for this exchange, leave._**

The air was thicker, heavier than before, and the glow was overtaking the darkness. Suddenly, a pair of hate filled eyes appeared in the red glow.

 ** _LEAVE!_**

* * *

Naruto gasped awake, chest heaving and sweat pouring down his frame. His body trembled uncontrollable as he tried to work through the after effects of his experience. He had never come across such potent energy before, the strength in the chakra was unfathomable.

And the rage, such rage.

Their was anger, rage and hate in the chakra, strong emotions that coloured its overall feel, shifting and tainting whatever it made contact with.

Naruto bit his lip and willed his body to cease trembling, the fury of the chakra was difficult to shake of and it took a long while before he could calm down. He stood up on shaky legs and tried to understand what had happened.

What was that thing? Was it all a dream? Or a nightmare?

Naruto took deep calming breaths and tried to focus. What he just felt…it was powerful, and aware. He tried to remember what was said but the memory was foggy. The only thing that was truly clear were the sensations, the feelings that still simmered underneath his calm.

Naruto staggered into the house and made for the washroom. He took of his damp shirt and ran water over his face. He looked in the mirror, straight into his own eyes.

There was something he was missing, something he was not aware aware off, a power held over him that he could not begin to comprehend.

He washed his face again and glanced down at himself, only to flinch at the bright glowing seal on his stomach. The seal was red hot, as if fresh from a furnace, its markings standing out on his pale skin, his studies in fuinjutsu had progressed well enough that he could identify it as an even numbered sealing type, but unlike anything he had seen or could possibly begin to unravel. Something about it made him hesitant to tamper with it and even as he poked it he could feel something stirring at the edge of his senses.

As he observed the seal it started to fade from view, slowly a pressure he hadn't realised was dissipating as the seal faded. Moments later it was gone, leaving no hint of its presence save for the phantom sensations Naruto was experiencing.

Naruto shook his thoughts free and made up his mind.

 _'_ _I need to go and see Saru-Ji, he would know about my seal, and this voice inside my head'_ Naruto thought grimly.

As he left a memory came unbidden;

 _Remember Naruto-kun, there are many who do not want you to have access to certain information…._

 _-there are things I cannot tell you…not yet_

 _-your parents are an S-rank secret of Konoha. Do you see the gravity of this?_

 _-there are secrets, secrets which you cannot know_

 _-Not yet_

 _-soon_

Naruto hesitated as the words ran circles in his head, his hand perched on the door handle. He needed those answers, of his seal, the voice, the boundless power behind it.

 _Soon._

Naruto sighed and opened the door. He had never lost faith in his grandfather, he wasn't going to now. If he thought Naruto needed to wait, he would. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later.

 ** _Such loyalty…or slavery, it binds you deeply and will never yield its hold on you…wretched child._**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura sighed quietly as the team dispersed, it had been roughly five weeks since they had returned from Wave and the general mood had yet to really thaw for the team. While they worked well enough together no one could really call them a unit, they were just three people that worked in a group.

She sighed again, she and Sasuke had been furious with Naruto and bonded in that fury, or so she thought. Once the anger ran its course however Sasuke went back to his usual behaviour and Sakura was left standing alone again, only this time Naruto wasn't there to fall back on. She had refused to continue working with him and he accepted it as her choice, but now that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her it felt lonely.

 _Despite everything Naruto was right, you are weak. I can ill afford having you as a distraction_

Sasuke had bluntly told her to stop seeking him out, and so the three of them sort of drifted. Even Kakashi's attempts and subtle pressures weren't working the way he hoped.

 _'_ _Why, why did you do it Naruto? The team is falling apart and it's your entire fault!'_ Sakura fumed, her fist clenched tight. The fury left her as quickly as it came.

Who was she trying to fool?

It boiled down to one thing; Sasuke. When she first raged against Naruto she had been genuinely hurt by his actions and behaviour. Everything after however was a play to get closer to Sasuke, one that ultimately got her nowhere and losing her training partner. Still she had Naruto's notes on herbs and toxicology and he had yet to request them off her.

 _What a mess_

Sakura stood at her front door and was about to let herself in when a presence made itself known

"Sakura" she turned to the voice, her face carefully neutral.

"Naruto, what is it?" Naruto was equally blank; he inclined his head at her.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

The two members of team seven sat quietly atop the Hokage Monument content to look out on the village.

"All my life-"Naruto broke out suddenly, drawing Sakura's attention "-I've looked up to and deeply admired the Hokage's. They are the yard stick I measure myself against. The shadows I chase in the dark and the light I run towards, hoping one day to run beside and surpass."

"I don't want a scripted speech from you Naruto" Sakura growled out. Naruto shook his head, his eyes distant.

"Not a script, merely truth"

"People often focus on the legends; they never really look to the man. I was fortunate enough to have one who was both legend and man" Naruto turned towards her, his eyes shining bright.

"I am not the most liked in the village, maybe you know or maybe you don't. But the Sandaime is like a grandfather to me, he sponsored my application, took care of me as best he could and would always tell me stories. He was there for me when I needed a leader and there when I needed a guide."

Sakura couldn't help the curiosity growing and wondered where this was all heading.

"The stories he told me, about his genin days and his journey as a ninja always thrilled me, but I could see the toll in his eyes too, the expressions he couldn't always hide. Being a ninja is not a game"

"I thought I understood…until Wave" Sakura's focus sharpened, but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"Haku, he was the fake Hunter Nin working with Zabuza. I met him; we had an exchange and were stalemate"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, they hadn't heard this part of the tale.

"When did that happen Naruto?" She asked softly. Naruto didn't look at her as he replied.

"The morning before I attacked Gato, I traced Haku back to his hideout and tailed Gato from there. Once I had the layout of his base I infiltrated and took the mercenaries out. Once Gato was dealt with I set the whole place on fire."

Naruto took a deep breath then continued in a much lower voice.

"I thought I had strong convictions, but meeting Haku shook something in me. Sakura if we had to face them, I don't think I would have been able to fight him" Sakura snapped back at the frank admission.

"What are you saying? We would have had to defend the client. How could you not fight?"

"Sakura, when I think of Haku, His life in many ways mirrors what I went through. If I had gone against him it would be like fighting with a sheathed sword, against a stronger opponent who blade was ready and his heart was sure."

Understanding slowing came to Sakura as she observed her teammate. Naruto would do his best to defend their client, but if his heart wasn't fully committed it could have possibly led to someone being wounded, perhaps fatally.

 _'_ _Going up against Gato and his thugs on the other hand would not be an issue, nothing to stay his hand or shake his resolve.'_ Sakura realised in a flash.

To be honest not fighting Zabuza had been a source of relief and guilt. As much as she had improved it was nowhere close to either of her teammates. She had been relieved once it was apparent Zabuza had moved on, but that only reinforce the fact that she was not as capable and would be treated as such.

That was the other reason she had been angry for so long, she was weak and it took her too long to admit it to herself.

"Sakura, what I said in Wave, I meant every word. But using you in a disagreement with Sasuke like that was in poor taste and for that I _do_ apologise" Naruto looked her square in the eyes which made her feel better.

"That's okay Naruto" Naruto seemed to deflate slightly in relief and grin slowly grew on his face. He glanced back over the edge towards the village and called Sakura's attention

"Look"

Sakura turned to what he was seeing and a slight gasp escaped her. The sun was setting over the village and bathe it in an almost ethereal glow. Civilians were winding down from the day and going about their evening business, children could be made out running and playing games. The faces of the four Kages on the monument seemed to overlook them, standing watch over the leaves of Konoha.

"When you have something to fight for, something to protect, then you will be truly strong" Sakura turned to Naruto at his words. "Haku said that and I firmly believe in them. I became a ninja because I had nothing else, but I learned from an old man what it means to truly give up yourself for something greater."

Sakura pondered Naruto's comment for a bit. What were her goals and dreams? Why had she even decided to be a ninja in the first place?

She needed a new outlook; she would not be left behind.

"Naruto, do you think you could help me with my training again?"

* * *

The next day the team met up as usual and waited for Kakashi to arrive. The difference however as Sasuke noted was that Naruto and Sakura had made up and resumed working together again. Sasuke was thrown for brief moment then proceeded to ignore the whole thing.

He kept close attention to what they were doing however.

Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto were working on genjutsu. Sakura was a natural at the art and was ideal in helping Naruto refine the techniques he used on Gato and his bodyguards.

"I understand much of the theory behind genjutsu Sakura; I just need to get a better feel for it. It took way too long to get Gato, had it been another ninja I'm not sure to would have taken at all." Naruto groaned out in frustration.

Sakura nodded and ran through several handseals before activating an illusion. Naruto blinked several times and turned his head sideways as if seeing something. His eyes closed as he concentrated, trying to get a feel through Sakura's presence to understand how the chakra was aligned for genjutsu.

"All right Sakura that's enough" immediately the illusion stopped and the chakra faded. Sakura looked on with curiosity.

"How do you do that?" seeing his confusion she elaborated "I've done some reading Naruto, what you do isn't very common. The way you read and accurately sense chakra, it's amazing"

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I'm a sensor"

Sakura perked at the term and Sasuke visibly started.

"I-I think I read about them somewhere" Sakura began thoughtfully "they have special chakras-"

"-Sensors are ninja capable of detecting the presence of others directly via their chakra" Sasuke cut in. He stepped closer to the duo never taking his eyes of Naruto.

"It is said that they can sense over great distances and can even tell a shift in a person's behaviour by their chakra alone. I never expected you to be one, though it does explain a few things about you".

Naruto nodded cautiously, trying to figure Sasuke's angle. He hadn't yet made things up with the Uchiha and would much prefer to avoid the whole thing. Still there was no way Kakashi would let it stand and he wasn't about to let the title of hypocrite stand over his head for much longer.

Still, humble pie was foul especially when it came to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I cast judgement on you where I had no cause or right to do so." Naruto kept his gaze firm not wanting to look weak or hesitant. "For that I offer a formal apology."

Sasuke tilted his head, a hint of a smirk forming on his face.

"You obviously believe in what you said Naruto, are taking those words back?" Naruto's eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

"No I don't. But I was in no position to judge you, on that and that alone do I offer the apology."

Sasuke merely kept the irritating smirk on his face, he was clearly enjoying the uncomfortable position he had Naruto in, and was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"I see. Y'know, Kakashi left the position of leader in my hands." Sasuke continued. "That has to mean I am more capable than your words failed to imply" Naruto refused to be baited.

"It would appear so".

"Okay, present your formal apology and I will accept"

Naruto's eyes flashed, however the words came out without incident for which he was thankful for. Sasuke acknowledged the apology, but the uneasy truce between them only grew wider. Sakura couldn't understand why the two of them couldn't just get along and voiced this privately to Naruto.

"I will admit I am somewhat biased when it comes to Sasuke" Naruto confided frankly to her " you already know this, but Sasuke hasn't exactly made himself approachable, not even to the one who looks up to him the most" he added slyly, thoroughly enjoying the bright red blush she was now sporting.

"In all seriousness his attitude doesn't mix well with mine, he is a self-entitled, self-obsessive, emo-twerp with issues the span of the Kage Monument. That said he is very skilled and I won't deny the efforts he puts to being the best."

Sakura nodded at that "Is that why you both speak to each other in that sort of formal tone? I only noticed because you only use it on him"

"Yes, I don't want anything to get mixed up when it comes to him, and he probably realises the same. It makes working together somewhat bearable."

"Well, enough on that. Let's get back to our work on genjutsu, don't forget you wanted help in making a few unique ones too" Sakura started at the sudden change of topic but quickly focused on the prospects.

"Hai"

* * *

Sasuke moved off once he confirmed that Naruto was indeed a sensor, the apology had not been anticipated but he welcomed the discomfort it caused Naruto with relish. It wasn't often the blond had to eat his words and Sasuke wasn't about to let go of an opportunity like that.

On leaving his teammates he made his way back to his clan home. The sounds tapered out gradually as he drew closer to the Uchiha district. What was once a thriving community was now a ghost town - a result of betrayal.

The air around felt heavy, a chill persisted despite the climate of Konoha. Sometimes Sasuke could almost feel the will of his clan pressing on him, crying out to him as he walked the lonely streets.

No one could understand the need that drove him. It was a song in his blood, a fury in his veins. The Uchiha had been laid low by one they called their own.

His brother, Itachi

 _You lack hatred, Sasuke_

Sasuke's eyes itched as he walked but he steadily ignored it. Soon he reached his destination, a shrine not far from his home.

Sasuke took off his sandals and stepped inside, idly noting the signs of wear and resolving to return to see to its maintenance. He picked one of the incense sticks and stepped closer to the burner. On a pedestal were several plaques, each bore the names of every Uchiha that had been alive during the massacre, Sasuke had painstakingly etched every single name on the plaques, committing each one to memory.

 _Itachi will die at my hands….this I swear my ancestors, my father, my mother, my clan._

 _Long live the might of the Uchiha Clan._

Calmly Sasuke lit the incense and let it stay for a moment before blowing it out with a wave. He placed it in the burner and slowly knelt for a prayer.

"I swear, on my life as an Uchiha, Itachi will pay for what he has done. Until he is brought to account I will know no peace"

"Vengeance will be ours."

A slight breeze came through and to Sasuke it was as if calm had settled over him, his family knew his oath and gave their blessing.

 _No matter the cost, I will venture even to the deepest hell for the power I need._

 _Itachi must die, Itachi_ **will** _die._

 _And the Uchiha will know peace._

Sasuke opened his eyes and rose smoothly; the incense had long burned out.

He grabbed a long broom and slowly swept the area clean.

* * *

 _Is it that time already?_

"Good work all of you" Kakashi called out to his team. So far the last few weeks had seen a marked increase in their teamwork and individual skills.

It was time to see the fruits of their labour.

"Consider yourselves on early release today" At that he shushined away.

"Well…what now?" Naruto asked as he sealed Byakuya into his scroll. Sasuke merely snorted and walked off. Naruto turned to Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… we could head into the village and grab a bite. It's not too late yet." Sakura offered, only to trail of at the slightly dazed look in Naruto's eyes.

"There was I time I'd have offered everything to the Kami to go on a date with you" Naruto intoned, his expression full of manic glee.

Sakura immediately blushed and sputtered angrily, causing Naruto to burst into hysterics.

"I kid, I kid" he called through his chuckles as Sakura took menacing steps towards him. Naruto resumed walking occasionally bursting into quiet chuckles as Sakura kept muttering under her breath.

As the two walked down one of the side streets and something registered on Naruto's senses and he stopped abruptly.

"Naruto" Sakura called out inquiringly as Naruto looked around, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

"Nothing Sakura" Naruto said after a while "Probably just the wind" He resumed walking but kept alert to his surroundings. Sakura nodded and shifted her posture as she walked beside him.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our three shadows now would it?" She asked in a soft nonchalant tone. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, those shadows I know fairly well, and they still haven't learnt to hide properly" Naruto raised his voice at the last bit, letting their shadows know they had been caught.

"Heh heh, as expected of boss-niichan" Naruto jerked his head back and a ball swept passed, he quickly grabbed as second and cursed when both went off. Sakura quickly jumped clear and fished several kunai from her pouch.

She waited for the smoke to dissipate, only to find Naruto crouched in front of three tied up academy students by the looks of things. Sakura relaxed her stance and slipped her weapons back into her pouch as she walked closer to her teammate.

"Well, you got caught and in less than 30 seconds, you know what this means right?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

The two academy students tied on either side slumped in despair while the one in the middle continued to struggle, his face petulant.

"Aww c'mon Naru-Nii, we totally had you. And this rope is too tight." Naruto shook his head at the display.

Konohamaru was the grandson of the Third Hokage and had become very fixated on Naruto, often calling him Naru-Nii or boss-niichan. Most people often let him get by because of who his grandfather was and would use titles like "Honourable grandson". It drove the boy mad.

Naruto however was different.

He saw the boy for who he was, someone who desired to be seen as his own person, an individual, not the shadow of the Third Hokage.

In some ways, looking at Konohamaru was like looking at himself, without excess negative baggage.

Naruto cemented himself into the nine year olds life, as an older brother would be to a younger sibling.

Konohamaru had expressed an interest in puppetry but Naruto wouldn't go for it. Part of it was selfish, he would admit. But more importantly he wanted Konohamaru to find his own path, develop into his own style, like he had found puppetry.

Still, as conciliation he helped the boy train when he was free, soon he was unofficially watching over Konohamaru and his two friends, Udon and Moegi.

Dealing with the three of them at their worst gave him sympathy for Kakashi.

Not much…but some.

"There was no totally involved little leaf. I caught you, the three of you, and so there are consequences."

"Yeah yeah" came the grumbled reply. Naruto untied the trio and stood motioning to Sakura.

"Meet my future students. Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru, aka little leaf"

"Oi!" Sakura couldn't hide her smile at the indignant protest from Konohamaru. She idly wondered how Naruto was on such close terms with the Hokage's grandson and filed it for later.

"Niichan, you said you'll help us today" Moegi called out, Naruto merely nodded and ruffled her hair.

"I know, I'll meet you at the usual spot, bring your notes okay." The three academy students nodded eagerly and took off.

"Sorry Sakura, but duty calls." Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine, next time"

"You could join us, I get the feeling Moegi might appreciate it" Naruto said with a smile. He was about to continue when his eyes widened and he turned his head sharply.

 _Little leaf!_

Immediately Naruto took off, following the panic in his little brother's chakra and that of his friends. He could feel Sakura trailing behind him in concern but paid it no mind. Moments later he was on location and he took stock of the situation.

Udon and Moegi were on the floor shaking in fear and Konohamaru was held aloft, his feet dangling as he feebly struggled to break free from a tight grip.

"Lemme go! When my Niichan finds you, you'll be very sorry" the figure holding Konohamaru smirked darkly, dressed in a black jumpsuit and face paint. Over his back was a mummy wrapped item.

"Well, you bumped into me. And I don't take kindly to brats and people who bump into me" his grip tightened causing Konohamaru to squirm feebly "that means you're well out of luck kid, don't worry your big brother will go the same way"

"Kankuro" came a female voice beside him "let it go, now is not the time for games" Kankuro scoffed.

"No games Temari, just want to teach the little gaki some manners" Kankuro raised his other fist when a voice stopped him.

"I'm the big brother to the gaki in question" Naruto stated calmly, leaning on the side wall. "I'm asking you once, let him go" Kankuro took a good look and merely scoffed.

"More brats, just what I need, it's starting to piss me off"

Temari shook her head in annoyance and stepped up slightly "We are representatives from Suna. The little brat ran into my brother and was mouthy."

Naruto cocked his head slightly and nodded

"Maybe so, however as representatives arguing and escalating to violence on a child in a foreign nation doesn't bode well for you or your intellect now does it?" immediately they bristled at his words.

"I see where he gets smart mouth from" Kankuro growled out, his fist clenched tight. Suddenly a smirk grew and his fist swung for Konohamaru's face "too bad for him" Kankuro crowed.

"Kankuro!" Temari called out in warning but to no avail.

 _Baka_

Kankuro blinked, his hands trailing across empty air.

"I asked you the first time to let him go" Naruto said softly, his gauntlet hand a hairsbreadth away from the Suna Nins chest, chakra rolling deceptively around the limb. "Now I'm telling you, back down"

"Tch" Temari cursed and her hand drifted towards the large battle fan strapped to her back. Just before it could make contact a stone struck, causing her to flinch.

"Nice timing Sasuke" All eyes turned towards the large tree on the side. Sasuke sat leaning casually on one of the large branches, tossing another stone into the air.

"Perhaps we didn't make it clear enough for you" His silky tones carried through, the stone dropped back into his hands and without much strain he crushed it in his palms "challenge us again at your own peril."

Temari dropped her hands down, her reaction tense. Kankuro remained still, glancing between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kono-kun" Naruto called out, catching the little boy's attention. "Take Udon and Moegi back to Sakura." Konohamaru nodded and the three ran towards her. She placed them behind her and drew out her kunai and settled for a neutral stance.

Kankuro's eye kept twitching at the whole ordeal and imperceptibly his fingers twitched, sending several chakra strings out and attempting to connect to blond brat's leg.

 _'_ _No one makes a fool of me!'_

He tried to keep his scowl on but Naruto could sense the mood shift and immediately delved deeper. He sensed the strings and connected the dots in rapid succession

 _Suna Puppet Brigade_

Naruto let the chakra strings connect and felt as Kankuro tried to get him off balance, with a focused burst of chakra he disrupted the technique much to Kankuro's shock. Before the Suna Nin could recover Naruto sent another pulse through his hand as he struck, sending Kankuro backwards.

"Kankuro!" Temari called out again before growling at the Konoha Nins, she reached for her fan again as she manoeuvred to cover her downed brother only to have her hand trapped in a piece of cloth. She followed its trail back towards Sasuke in the tree.

"Naruto" Sasuke called casually

"Self-defence taicho, naturally"

Sasuke smirked at the reply

"Naturally"

Temari's anger grew at the continued humiliation and it seemed Kankuro was of the same mind. His eyes were wild as he removed the mummy figure from his back.

"I've had it with you Konoha brats" he snarled out, ready to go on the offensive "you will learn your place!"

Naruto kept his expression disinterested, hoping to exploit Kankuro's current mind frame. He was about to let loose a taunt when a chill went down his spine, a fraction of a second later a presence made itself known and Naruto's eyes widened dramatically.

He turned towards Sasuke's position, a warning on his lips but it was no use.

"Kankuro, stand down" the dead tone rang clear and everyone stiffened.

Sasuke's pulse skipped, the voice was coming from the tree, not more than a few feet away.

And he never sensed the approach.

He looked around and spotted the figure, standing upside down on a branch a little lower from his position. He was short and skinny, with dark circles around his eyes and what appeared to be Kanji tattooed over his left eyebrow though Sasuke couldn't make out the writing.

The other distinguishing item was the massive gourd strapped to the teens back.

The teen kept his eyes square on Kankuro, before slowly drifting and then suddenly pinning Sasuke with a stare. Sasuke barely stopped himself from flinching and met the glance head one.

Sakura and the three academy students had been shocked and terrified by the voice and the appearance of the new Suna envoy. His entire presence screamed danger and the academy students huddled closer to Sakura.

Kankuro and his sister Temari froze at the voice, apprehension growing as they tracked its position. Kankuro gulped loudly as he acknowledged the speaker.

"G-Gaara"

Gaara's gaze shifted from Sasuke towards Kankuro and Temari.

"You disappoint me" Kankuro flinched at the tone. "Have you forgotten our purpose here"

"It wasn't my fault, these twerps bumped into me." Kankuro protested.

The air around Gaara swirled dangerously, leaving trace particles around.

"I didn't think you could sink any lower. Perhaps you are of little use Kankuro" Gaara hissed out.

Temari shifted closer to Kankuro and tried to smooth the situation.

"You're right Gaara, it shouldn't have escalated. Let's leave things as is, ne?" Kankuro bit his lip and nodded, eyeing Gaara apprehensively.

Naruto meanwhile, couldn't get over the sensory data he was getting from Gaara. The chakra levels were high, comparable in some ways to his own. But it was what he could sense from the chakra that stopped him in his tracks

 _Hate, resentment, pride, frustration, fury._

 _Loneliness._

 _Madness._

The emotions were a heady cocktail raging furiously behind a blank shell.

Naruto was terrified.

"I apologise for this incident between my siblings and you all, we consider this matter finished" Gaara called out, no longer on the tree but standing in front of his siblings. Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the speed and also shushined in front of his team.

"The matter is concluded, we don't take kindly to foreign nationals waylaying our own."

Gaara barely acknowledged the veiled warning.

Naruto kept silent during the byplay, keeping his focus trained on Gaara and determined to learn more from the Suna Nins chakra. The world fizzled out of view as Naruto delved deeper into the foreign chakra, indistinct shapes and patterns colouring his mental picture.

Suddenly, a presence swept round and through him, utterly relentless and full of primal energy. Naruto could barely begin to make heads or tails of it when to his horror he felt himself being swept away in its currents.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no!_

Naruto struggled and tried to stem the rage and shut off his senses but its presence filled his mind.

 ** _Pitiful._**

A sharp pulse of energy went straight through Naruto, breaking him free from the influence of the chakra presence and allowing him to shut down. As Naruto became more aware of his body he saw Sasuke and Sakura literally keeping his panting body upright as the stood defensively against the Suna ninjas.

Gaara was no longer focused on Sasuke, his deep stare penetrating through Naruto, Naruto couldn't hide the shudder that went through him as a fey light entered into Gaara's eyes and the very air around him grew more oppressive, filled with killing intent.

"Mother craves your blood. All her thoughts, her very focus is in seeking it" Gaara's tone shifted, all could hear the madness in his voice. He stepped towards team seven, a crazy grin slowly growing on his face.

Another sharp pulse and a quick flash in Naruto's eyes stopped him in his tracks. Everyone else stood tense, Gaara's expression went from manic to neutral and he turned to face his teammates.

"We are leaving this place"

No one argued and once they left team seven let loose a collective sigh of relief.

"What happened there?" Sasuke queried sharply. What had just happened left him feeling vulnerable, a position he never wanted to be placed in ever again. As such he wasn't in the mood for word plays and games with his teammate.

Naruto merely shook his head, his body trembling with exertion as he tried to piece what was left of his mind together.

"Naruto, what happened!" Naruto gritted his teeth hoping the questioning would cease. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask again but Naruto tore through it.

"I heard you the first time, I don't know"

Sasuke wasn't impressed with the answer.

"Now is not the time for your games Naruto, what just happened between you and Gaara?" Naruto merely cursed under his breath and attempted to block Sasuke out. Just when it seemed their tempers were going to boil over a pair of hands planted themselves firmly on both boys' chests and split them apart, breaking through their haze.

"Naruto-"Sakura's soft tones bringing him back to focus "what _can_ you tell us?"

Naruto sighed, his shoulders dropping significantly to the shock of his teammates.

"Gaara, he's strong, obscenely so." He took a deep breath and continued in a calmer, factual tone. "His chakra levels are monstrous, it exceeds even yours Sasuke. Given that you are in the top tier of recent graduates and even several older genin that is saying something."

"The only other person with as much chakra that I know of is me"

Sasuke frowned at the knowledge immediately cataloguing it for future note, Naruto continued.

"He is very unstable, I could sense his core personality and it was rife with madness. Do not get caught unawares with him, if he is set off who knows what it'll take to stop him."

"So what is he doing here? I didn't think Suna envoys will just turn up unannounced even if we are allies." Sakura questioned. Naruto shrugged but continued in a softer more urgent tone.

"What matters is what I felt behind Gaara's madness. There was a presence, something I have never felt before. Whatever it was, it was powerful…and aware, extremely so."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his eyes intent on Naruto.

"I, I can't say for sure, but it knew what I was doing and I almost got swept in its chakra, it almost drove me mad." Naruto looked up again; his teammates could see the distress in his eyes.

"Be careful with Gaara, whatever else he is dangerous."

Sasuke liked to think he knew Naruto fairly well, and no one could say Naruto was a coward. That something he felt from Gaara had nearly reduced him to tears... reduced him to this frazzled thing in front of him definitely bore caution.

"We'll tell Kakashi, see what we can find out."

Naruto nodded in relief. He knew he hadn't been entirely honest with his team but it wasn't for them to know. Speaking to Kakashi would open the door for him to make specific enquiries.

What he felt from Gaara…he _had_ felt them before. He could feel it even now, right beneath the surface.

Whatever was different with Gaara, he was the same. Something in him _recognised_ something about the presence. Something _stopped_ Gaara.

He just didn't know what.

He needed answers.

* * *

 ** _We live in interesting times do we not, Wretched child._**


	11. Chapter 11

Sarutobi sat silently, observing as the various instructors and department heads filled his office. A summons had gone out earlier and once the room was filled Sarutobi had it sealed.

"I'm sure you are all well aware of what is coming." A general murmur went round and several heads nodded.

"Chuunin exam, it's that time already" Sarutobi Asuma said, nostalgia in his voice. Others around murmured in agreement.

"It's true, Konoha hasn't hosted one in a few years" Another jonin, Maito Guy stated beside Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded in agreement "So far I've noted increase traffic in the village, several teams have turned up. It should be interesting" the murmurs seemed to agree with him and Sarutobi nodded.

"Our borders are open for the exam, we cannot afford to lose face yet I want our forces to be on alert. The chuunin exam is no excuse for us to be sloppy."

"Now, we need to focus on the teams being entered for the exam" Sarutobi turned to the rookie team Jonins "first of all, are there any nominations for the rookie teams?" on cue the three Jonins stepped forwards.

"I Hatake Kakashi, squad commander of team seven nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura for the upcoming chuunin exam."

"I Yuuhi Kurenai, squad commander of team eight nominate Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata for the upcoming chuunin exam."

"I Sarutobi Asuma, squad commander of team ten nominate Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino for the upcoming chuunin exam."

Immediately the room buzzed with in shock and interest.

"All three of them?", "it's a bit much don't you think", "they can't be that strong yet, they're rookies…."

Sarutobi raised his hand and the noise quietened.

"It is not often we get a rookie nomination, much less three. Hmm" Sarutobi sat back in contemplation. A voice drew his attention.

"A moment if you please Hokage-Sama"

All eyes turned to the speaker, a chuunin, average build with a scar over his nose. Sarutobi indicated for him to step forward "By all means Iruka-kun"

"Thank you. I know all nine students, they were part of my academy class and while they are gifted it's too soon for them to be in the chuunin exam" Iruka said earnestly.

"There is such a thing as being too soft" Kakashi said casually, his focus on his book. With Iruka's attention on him he continued "I was already a Jonin by their age. This will be good for them."

"They are not you" Iruka retorted "the conditions are not the same. They have barely been ninja and now you want to push them into death matches? Hokage-Sama?" Iruka turned his plea towards the sitting Kage.

Kakashi stepped lightly moving to face the chuunin, his single eye like a glacier. Sensing the change in his friend Guy quickly intercepted and attempted to calm him down.

"Rival, he does have a point. Your precious students have not been long into their roles and these exams are dangerous. I myself made the decision to hold my team back a year, giving them more time to prepare. Maybe you should consider it"

"Gai, we both know the last two exams were not favourable for anyone from Konoha" he turned his gaze to his fellow Jonin "one was held in Iwa, a near death sentence for anyone from Konoha and the other was in Kumo, again not worth risking. That you chose to forgo the exams shows foresight and diligence worthy of a Konoha Jonin."

"As for the brats not being ready-"Kakashi turned towards Iruka, his eye still cold "-Team seven recently completed an A-ranked mission, against nuke-nin Momochi Zabuza from Mizugakurei."

Immediately the room buzzed in surprise, Iruka's eyes widened in shock and everyone began reassessing their views on the rookies, especially team seven.

"Considering both Sasuke and Naruto managed to hold off Zabuza, and later Naruto completed the mission by assassinating Gato and then destroying his power base, I'd say they have earned their spot."

No one could speak, some details had filtered regarding team sevens mission to Wave, but having Sharingan no Kakashi confirm the facts sent a different message. The other two rookie Jonin commanders sent deep considering glances at Kakashi mentally going over their team's chances.

"Whatever you think you know about my team is out of date and irrelevant. They are no longer your students, they are my soldiers" Kakashi concluded, dismissing Iruka completely. All eyes turned to Sarutobi who continued to puff on his pipe.

"There is no minimum requirement for genins to take the exams. That is left at the discretion of their senseis; at this point I see no reason for them to be denied entry. That said I sincerely hope you impress on them the seriousness of these exams. Our reputation and their lives are at stake here"

* * *

The following day Kakashi came to a grim faced team.

"Well, I was going to offer a surprise to my cute genins" He said while appraising each one "but seeing the looks on your faces…..care to enlighten the ignorant?"

The three genin shared a glance and reached a decision; Sasuke shifted and began as spokesman with Naruto and Sakura flanking him.

"There was an altercation yesterday, between us and some foreign ninja" Sasuke began carefully.

"What village?"

"They were from Suna, they claimed to be representatives but the youngest had to be about our age. The older two were fifteen at least, for them to be some form of representative…" Sasuke trailed off, an indiscernible expression on his face.

"Ahh, about that Sasuke-" Naruto cut in before Kakashi could speak "-I did some poking around yesterday when we split, turns out they are representatives from Suna…they're here for the bi-annual chuunin exam."

Sasuke immediately looked towards Kakashi and received a confirming nod.

"What was the result of the conflict" Kakashi queried before anyone could speak further, Sasuke shook his head slightly and continued.

"The youngest one, Gaara I think, he took control of his siblings and the matter was resolved. Naruto was the only one to actually have any physical altercation but it was ruled self-defence. I also dissuaded the girl, Temari from getting involved"

Naruto and Sakura merely nodded at the explanation while Kakashi kept silent. Moments later he blinked and sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Maa, you guys are not doing my health any good" he moaned. Before they could protest he waved them off and continued "Yes, as far as I can tell they is no wrong on you part, however you had an altercation with our allies, who just happen to be the _children of the Kazekage_ " Kakashi stressed the last part.

Team seven stood as if jolted by lighting. Naruto and Sasuke immediately began mentally reviewing everything about the altercation. Right or wrong, it won't do to be caught out especially when dealing with Kages, directly or otherwise.

"Speaking of the Suna nins sensei, something strange happened, with Gaara" Naruto began softly, as if unsure. Kakashi's focus sharpened at the change in his student's voice.

"There is something in Gaara, something about his chakra. It's not normal, Zabuza's doesn't even come close to it now that I've had time to think on it" Sasuke and Sakura started memories still fresh on their A-rank mission and encounter with the former Mist Nin.

"Naruto, start from the beginning, tell me what you can of the chakra" Kakashi's voice was soft, calming with a hint of command.

Naruto nodded and slowly began explaining the sensations and effects he got from Gaara.

"His chakra levels are high and its strong, but this, what I felt was completely different, alien in fact. It was buried in his chakra and would spill out and wrap around it, twisting and writhing. I've never felt anything like it before"

Naruto's voice was carefully balanced but Kakashi caught the briefest of flickers in it and the slight twitch in the eye.

"Hmm, it could be nothing, but I'll see if we have anything on him, could be a unique feature or ability. Without more to go on it's the best." Naruto shook his head and continued his tone more urgent.

"Sensei, when I was mapping his chakra, whatever that thing was, it knew. I swear it knew and it reacted and it wasn't Gaara" Naruto stated forcefully. Kakashi's eye widened briefly then narrowed as he appraised Naruto.

"Your sensing got caught?" Naruto nodded firmly and Kakashi began thinking of the implications.

"Sensing, especially how I do it has great risks and rewards, I can pretty much map a person's chakra ability, levels and skill as well as tell his base personality and emotional range. The downside is if I'm not careful, I could get swept by the chakra. When you experience them the way I do they could influence and take over your mind." Naruto said gravely to his teammates.

"Whatever was in Gaara's chakra almost drove me mad, until I managed to break out of it." Naruto turned back to Kakashi "It's aware, the chakra was aware on a frightening level. It could reason, it understood concepts and emotions and could act on knowledge not just instinct."

"Whatever it was, it scares me and it knows it"

The grounds were silent as they processed Naruto's declaration.

"Alright" Kakashi started "no one speaks of this to anyone, I'll inform Hokage-Sama and see if we have anything. Meanwhile quietly observe but do not come in contact with them understand?"

Three nods answered him.

"Remember Suna is still our ally, so be very careful. Here" he brought out three slips and held them out to his team, entry slips to the chuunin exam.

"Think of this as a learning experience, if you feel you are ready sign them and meet up at the academy in one week. In the meantime I'll look into Gaara, dismissed"

* * *

At that the group dispersed, Naruto immediately went back to his apartment. He let himself in and bolted the door shut.

"Figured you'd stop by sensei, didn't think you'd beat me to my own apartment though" Naruto turned to face his sensei.

"You left a few things out." It wasn't a question and Naruto nodded, squaring his shoulders.

"Yes, I trust Sasuke and Sakura but this…this feels sensitive." Kakashi remained silent so he took it as his que to continue.

"The feeling I described, the one I felt from Gaara, I have felt it before, not long before in fact."

"When and where?"

"Couple of weeks ago at most, and here in the village, in my room." Naruto stared intently at Kakashi, hoping to see a reaction to his statement.

Kakashi gave away nothing.

"The feeling I described came from me."

...

"Sensei?" Naruto couldn't help the worry building the longer Kakashi remained silent.

"Naruto, tomorrow you'll report to Hokage Sama, 0700 hours, at present I'm not at liberty to say. Unsubstantiated statements and opinions are deadly and do more damage than all jutsus known"

Naruto nodded the curiosity and worry warring within him. Kakashi let a small smile and patted his shoulders, the atmosphere shifting with the mood.

"Whatever comes, you have my support Naruto. I'll head to the tower and report your suspicions, at the same time I'll set your meeting with the Sandaime."

* * *

The following day found Naruto outside the Hokage's office awaiting his summons. He had already signed his entry into the chuunin exam, but his mind had been occupied with his conversation with Kakashi and this meeting with the Sandaime.

A familiar chakra pulsed and he looked up sharply.

"Hokage-Sama" he greeted cautiously once noticed he wasn't alone, beside him were the elder Council, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

Both legends, teammates to the Sandaime in their genin days, it was rare for all members to see old age.

"Mitokado-Sama, Utatane-Sama" Naruto nodded to each in greeting. A hint of approval flashed quickly over Sarutobi's eyes at his demeanour.

"Walk with me Naruto-kun" Nodding again he fell into step behind the village leaders. Other than the occasional puff from Sarutobi's pipe they uttered no sound as they moved through the hallway. Naruto reigned in his nervousness and tactfully observed the older generation; the longer they walked the more Naruto could see that they truly had been ninja.

 _'_ _There is no noise, no footfalls. Even their stride, instinctive actions and gestures, those may have dulled but they are still there'_

Naruto was brought out of his musings by light chuckles from Sarutobi and he glanced over to see an amused Homura while Koharu sniffed at him.

"Hmm, young ones thinking they are special. They forget it was the older ones who did such with regularity"

"Come now Koharu, he is still learning, it was an impressive attempt" Homura gently soothe, she sniffed again and Naruto dropped his head embarrassed at being caught.

I hope you learned something from that Naruto-kun" Sarutobi teased slightly, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Naruto nodded and replied "Hai, my information gathering skills needs to be refined"

That sent Homura and Sarutobi into hysterics; Koharu attempted to hide her amusement but couldn't stop the grin building.

"The joys and follies of youth" Homura called out, with a hint of nostalgia. Sarutobi paused at a set of doors, his mood slowly changing

"Such are not restricted to the young, even the old have their fair share of both" the levity disappeared at the solemn statement and Naruto struggled briefly at the change of mood.

Without preamble Sarutobi unsealed the doors and they stepped into a lightly furnished room. On the table was a fresh pot of tea and little else.

"Seal the room" Sarutobi called out once they were settled. There was no reply but seconds later Naruto started, he could no longer sense anything beyond the four walls. He actively engaged is sensor skills but couldn't find anything.

"This is one of several secure rooms Naruto-Kun" Homura stated as Naruto gave up "Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility, as of this moment we are isolated from the rest of the world."

Naruto slowly processed the information given.

"As you are no doubt aware, this involves your communication with Kakashi-kun yesterday. He was quite adamant I had a secure briefing with you." Sarutobi said as he doused his pipe "Given your description of events with the Suna envoy and your more recent…discoveries, it is best this handled delicately, in this manner."

"Understand Uzumaki-kun, the information you are about to receive is known to a privileged few. The safety and prosperity of Konoha demanded such and for the record I am still loathe to impart sensitive material to a _genin_ " Utatane intoned, her voice carefully neutral.

"Still, Hokage-sama has argued the situation and we have agreed to some disclosure, regardless of our doubts"

Again Naruto was taken back to the Sandaime's words when he unveiled Byakuya for the first time, he was been watched and the only thing sheltering him was the Hokage's will. With that he could read between the lines somewhat.

 _'_ _We don't want to tell you, but you will find out anyway. Therefore we will monitor what you do get'_

He would have to be very careful from this point on, whatever the situation was involved Konoha's rulership.

"I thank you for your trust in me Hokage-Sama" Naruto gave a deep bow to Sarutobi, "elder council" he gave a shallower bow to the councillors, again to Sarutobi's silent approval "I would do my best to live to the expectations."

Sarutobi nodded and clasped his hands together, rested under his chin and elbows on his knees.

"First, describe what you felt from Gaara and yourself"

Naruto nodded and began explaining, it was easier the third time round. All through the village leaders remain silent, unreadable to his genin trained skills. When he got to the bit regarding the glowing seal he glanced on his stomach, their posture barely shifted yet the mood changed significantly. Naruto wasn't actively sensing them, something about the room dampened his ability somewhat but even a child instinctively knew when an adult wasn't to be messed with.

The three older ninjas glanced at each other and an exchange passed between them. They turned back toward Naruto, Sarutobi again taking the lead.

"Naruto" He began carefully "before we begin I must impress upon you the seriousness of what I am about to give you. You cannot pass this information on without the express approval of this council"

Naruto remained silent as Sarutobi continued.

"This story began many years ago, but for the sake of time and focus we will begin with 12 years, the day you were born." Naruto's eyes shined with curiosity and he quickly glanced at the other two elders, they made no move to intervene.

"The story the village knows, the Kyuubi destroyed by our Yondaime Hokage is just that, a story. That night our greatest forces could barely even stall the bijuu, in the end the Yondaime intervened on our behalf, at the cost of his life….and the sacrifice of innocence" Naruto furrowed his brow as he tried to understand Sandaime's words.

"The bijuu are massed of chakra, powerful beyond measure and near impossible to control." Homura stated. "Few there are that can stand before such power and fewer still survive the encounter. In the face of our destruction the Yondaime chose the only option available."

"He sealed it"

Naruto froze, the implications slowly dawning on him and his face mirrored his realisations.

"I was there that night" Sarutobi picked up, his mind afar. "I was there when the strength of our village was measured by the will of one man. He fought the battle we could not and in the end did what he could to save the lives of thousands."

"All it took was his life and a small child"

"Me, he sealed it into me" Naruto whispered, struggling to come to terms with the revelation. It was all starting to make sense, the way he was treated, the attitudes, snares whispers. People knew, they all knew and kept it from him, hating him for no fault of his own.

Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or rage at the statement. His hands shook as he willed himself to remain steady.

"You were the sacrifice necessary, to ensure the safety of the village" Utatane cut in abruptly. "A Jinchuriki, power of human sacrifice."

Naruto very nearly lashed out at her words, but a subtly shifted in chakra registered and grounded him. From the looks of things no one else noted or even suspected. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled, tension slowly bleeding away from him. As he did he only just realised the aroma of the tea, unbidden a small smile came to his face as he realised the levels of games being played.

"I understand" He said simply once he got himself under control, Sarutobi merely raised an eyebrow while the other elders blinked at the statement.

"Ohh?"

"It's funny, despite everything; to now know why people treated me like they did…it's a relief. I can understand their anger now." Naruto shrugged slightly. Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes…I can see why that would be so, despite everything." Homura nodded much more slowly while Utatane remained sceptical at his acceptance.

"You are taking this much better than expected boy." Despite the words, her tone held little confrontation and Naruto nodded in her direction.

"I will admit the news is a shock, but it doesn't change much. My loyalty has not wavered, Yondaime trusted me to help protect his village…and Sandaime and his Council have trusted me with the knowledge." At that Naruto dropped to his knees before the leaders and bowed low.

"I swear, on my way of the ninja I will continue to serve as best I am able, I won't give you cause to doubt my loyalty to the will of fire."

They were all taken aback at the oath; however Sarutobi could fill his pride growing.

 _'_ _You truly are his son, we are becoming a fine young man Naruto'_ he thought as he moved to the still bowing genin. He knelt before Naruto and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"You have always made me proud to consider you one of my own, as a student, a ninja in my troops, even as my grandson. I believe you will serve with distinction" Sarutobi ignored Homura and Koharu as they dithered behind him, Koharu especially seemed put out at him.

"It's true young Uzumaki-Kun" Homura said, eager to move things along "your loyalty to the village does you credit."

Sarutobi patted Naruto's shoulders and with deceptive strength pulled the boy to his feet. Once they were all seated comfortably Sarutobi continued to the second part of the agenda.

"Kakashi-Kun may have mentioned it to you, but now I am making it an _unofficial_ official request from my office and this council: observe our Suna delegates and the one called Sabaku no Gaara.

"Gaara?" Naruto started his eyes curious. The elder council remained calm as the nodded.

"I am sure you realise by now Naruto-Kun, you and he share similarities after all. It was he that alerted you to your uniqueness was it not?" Homura asked rhetorically.

Koharu picked up from there, "the boys presence here is a cause of some…concern. Konoha is now playing host to two jinchuriki and should something happen-"

"Not that we expect it to result to that" Sarutobi cut in with a warning in his eyes, Koharu met his gaze and fell silent. Sarutobi turned back to Naruto and continued "Still, it is the prudent ninja who survive to see tomorrow."

"Sending…jinchuriki out like this is not the norm?" Naruto queried hesitantly, trying to paint a picture of the situation.

"Jinchuriki are considered the might and pinnacle of a village's ability. It sends out a distinct message and many will be wondering what message Suna is sending" Homura provided.

"At this point it is mere speculation, and Suna is an ally. Having my ninja dig to deeply into this could have negative implications and destabilise our already shaky alliance".

"But a genin observing another, alliance or not is fair game" Naruto finished; his eyes alight at the challenge "especially since it's the chuunin exam, it's practically expected of us, and my team has already had altercation with them."

"Tread carefully" Sarutobi warned "They are the children of the current Kazekage, not that it should really matter considering the nature of these exams it is no excuse for careless actions."

"I understand Hokage-Sama."

"Good. As far as this mission regarding the Suna jinchuriki we will leave the finer details at your discretion, I trust we need not impress upon you the value of discretion." Homura rounded up. Naruto nodded again and blinked sharply as 'noise' returned to the room, his senses were no longer dampened and he took a moment to adjust to the suddenness of it.

Naruto bade the village leader a bow and left the room.

* * *

"I trust you are both now satisfied?" Sarutobi bit out, a hint of mocking in his tone.

"What would you have us say Hiruzen?" Homura defended, he and Koharu had the hackles up and this looked to become another quarrel. Frankly, all they seemed to do these days was quarrel.

"What would you have us do? Wait until it becomes an issue, do nothing?" he demanded.

Sarutobi whirled round, his eyes glaciers "I would expect you both to trust me, trust my judgements as you did long ago."

"And we expect the same from you Hiruzen" Koharu snapped back, her eyes open with fury. "I make no apologies for my role in this, clearly neither of you are capable of taking the hard stance, someone needed to push, to see what is really lies within"

Sarutobi scoffed and turned away. Koharu snarled and continued.

"Yet again you refuse to even consider it that is why _he_ should have been present for thi-"before she could finish Sarutobi spun furiously to her direction, once cold eyes now burning with restrained fury.

"Tread very carefully Koharu, he is no longer a member of this body, and I will not have talk of him involved in my rule. Have I made this perfectly clear?" The warning was hissed out with such venom both advisers were taken aback.

Homura centred himself and came down hard "we are not the enemy here Hiruzen, do not burn bridges needlessly."

"Needlessly you say" Sarutobi laughed harshly "is that how you choose to describe it, needlessly?" The offered no reply and he scoffed again. "Then yes, it was needless, it should not even have happened and for my _advisers_ to be party to such…" Sarutobi cut himself off before things completely derailed

"Now is not the time for such conversations Hiruzen" Homura voice was stern, almost rebuking. "I do understand wat you are saying, but Koharu had a point. It seemed your mind was already made up regarding Uzumaki, really we shouldn't have had to force you to turn this into an official meeting"

Sarutobi barely conceded with a nod.

"And again she is right, neither of us were willing to take a harder stance on him, While you are always the hero in his eyes, Koharu has now set herself as the villain, the one who is against him, all because we couldn't be bother to agree" Koharu remained silent as Homura spoke.

"Someone needed to be the antagonist in this Hiruzen, and deep down you must see it. That is why Danzo should have been present, if for nothing else at least that."

"I have known that boy since he was a babe; he was in my home before I was forced to move him. I have been to his every birthday. I have made time to guide him, discipline him, care form him. He is as my own" Sarutobi said firmly after a moment of silence.

"The same was said of Orochimaru and look how that turned out" Sarutobi reacted as if hit, his whole body went rigid.

"Homura!" Koharu yelped out in an undignified manner. Even she was not expecting that, from Homura of all people and from the look on his face he himself couldn't believe his loss of control. Orochimaru was and still is a sensitive topic, and to throw it in Sarutobi's face….

"This meeting is over, as long as I am still Hokage of Konoha, as long I still draw breath Danzo will have nothing to do with Uzumaki Naruto, am I making myself clear?" each word was carefully enunciated and Sarutobi kept firm gaze on both his teammates.

"Hiruzen-"Koharu began but he cut her off

"Let me be rightly understood, this is an order from your superior and commander, Danzo will have nothing to do with the boy, team seven is off limits to him" His previously burning eyes were now completely cold and emotionless, the elders had finally pushed too far and they realised it.

"Do not go against me on this, it will not go well for you"

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember how he got to his team's training ground, he couldn't even remember sitting by the lake. He couldn't even remember when he stopped shaking.

Sorry, he was still shaking, just not as badly as before.

"I am a jinchuriki" he said calmly, he got silence in response. "I am the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no yoko"

"The fourth Hokage couldn't beat it; he sealed it…in me"

Naruto sighed and left the training grounds, there would be time to face all he had learned, but frankly he didn't have the energy or the will to do it just then.

Naruto moved through the village like a ghost, flowing with the crowed until he arrived at his destination.

"Ichiraku ramen, irrasshai" Naruto smiled at the warm greeting and made himself comfortable. The curtains parted as the owners stepped to the counter.

"Hey Ichiraku-san, Ayame" Naruto greeted warmly, before he could say more Ayame grabbed his hand suddenly

Naruto looked surprised but his drained at the serious expressions before him.

"Naruto! We've been asking for you everywhere. You need to head to the hospital, quickly!" Ayame babbled worriedly, she tugged at his hand urging him to get moving but Naruto remained confused.

"Naruto" he turned towards Ichiraku, and noted the grim face on the normally cheerful chef.

"Naruto, Kazuki is in the hospital…he is really sick"

Time stopped around Naruto.

"Umeko is there, the doctors are doing what they can, but it isn't good."

….

Kazuki is dying.


	12. Chapter 12

The borders Hi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni. In a nondescript location a figure listened intently at the report he was given from one of his many spies.

"This is accurate?" he queried in monotone. The spy nodded in affirmation.

"Hai, Kazekage-Sama has willed it to be so"

The figure nodded at the news. "And what of the other matter?"

"For the time being Kazekage-Sama has made no ruling regarding it despite several of the council members grumbling. Also the Suna puppet brigade has been torn apart for any leaks or defectors, all their records are being carefully analysed as well as the ninja registry."

"Well done. Return back to the village and await my next summons." The spy nodded and shushined away.

The figure remained still, unmoving. He was fairly low to the ground with a hunch and a cloak that concealed his body. His head was hidden behind a straw hat and a bandana covered his lower face.

Then, a lock disengaged and in a flurry the cloak fell of the body and a panel opened. A figure stepped out, short with red hair and emotionless eyes.

Akasuna no Sasori.

An S-ranked missing Nin from Suna and probably its most accomplished puppeteer since inception. Sasori looked over the horizon as he focused his thoughts on an anomaly.

An interesting anomaly.

"Konoha _Kugutsu tsukai?_ " Sasori mused. It was surprising considering he wasn't one to be whimsical.

Yet, he couldn't help but be curious, at the new possibilities of his art, nurtured in a different environment. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

The rise of Excitement.

"Now" He called out softly to the wind, his tone no longer flat, but eager "Show me something interesting"

* * *

The week passed as a blur for Naruto.

He had immediately gone to the hospital to check on Kazuki's prognosis and ensure Umeko was alright. For a brief moment Naruto entertained abandoning his entry into the chunin exam and focus on the time being on his honorary aunt.

Umeko killed that thought outright.

At her insistence he returned to his team and continued his daily workout with Sakura. Considering his mental state at the time both Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke had been very sympathetic and accommodating.

Now, it was time. He was ready for the chunin exam.

Naruto fastened his belt and secured his utility pouches. Across his lower back were three sealed scrolls. He wore dark heavy duty combat trousers and ninja grade sandals. Along with that he wore a sleeveless hooded vest with bandages going all the way up his arms; the vest itself was reinforced with heavy leather. He topped it off with a dark blue forehead protector with burnt orange lining on the edges.

All in all, Naruto looked like he meant business, and from her looks he knew Umeko approved of his choices.

"Be careful okay?" Naruto could easily hear the tremble in her voice and feel the fear pouring out in her chakra.

He reached for her and gave a warm tight hug; slowly the fear eased and was under control.

"I'll be careful Umeko baachan"

* * *

Naruto bade Umeko goodbye and headed straight for the exam centre. Mid transit he felt a familiar signature and smiled.

"I take it you're ready for the exam Sakura?" he pushed of a rooftop and matched speed with his teammate, as he drew up he gave a quick once over.

Sakura had also gone for a new look, and one that complemented the situation. Gone were her qipao style dress and biker shorts, in place she wore a bodysuit with shin and arm guards built in. she also included a heavy grade combat vest and loose haori secured firmly round her waist by a bow. Like Naruto she too carried two weapon pouches and finished off with a black forehead protector with pink lining on the edges.

"Are you done undressing me with your eyes?" Sakura asked dryly. Naruto merely adopted a contemplative then leering expression causing Sakura to snort in mock disgust, at the same time feeling as some of the tension left Sakura as they made their way over.

"It's a good look for you" He commented after a while. Sakura remained silent.

"I've looked up some statistics for the exams" Naruto glanced over to her, her voice was very low he needed to strain somewhat to pick up what she was saying "More than half the participants receive serious injuries, with a third of those being fatal. In some cases the injuries sustained mean their days as ninja are over"

"Ahh" Naruto agreed his voice solemn "Even with rules and checks in place, there is no guarantee, killing is allowed under the rules of the exam and rivalries between nations do get carried away. Truthfully as long as the proctors say it's legal or turn a blind eye, everything and everyone is fair game."

"It's a blood sport" She snorted again in disgust "Daimyo's and other interested parties get to see willing participants fight to the death to determine who gets to become chunin."

"Emphasis on the willing Sakura" Naruto cut in, he reached for Sakura's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "We'll be fine, we know what we're getting into, but if you want to opt out I'll stand with you."

Sakura shook her head and took several calming breaths.

"No, its fine, I want to do this" she said firmly. Naruto kept close watch of her chakra and despite the nerves he could sense her resolution to continue. He gave a slight nudge and jab then speed off, laughing as she squawked and hurried to catch him.

Their game continued until they got to the exam centre, neither were surprised to see Sasuke already there waiting calmly. He too had gone for a new look, his shorts looked sturdier and went passed his knees to mid-shin. He carried one weapon pouch and his usual clan shirt, underneath though he had a wire mesh vest for added protection. Sasuke appraised his teammates and gave a small nod.

"Let's go" at that team seven stepped into the building.

They covered a couple flights of stairs when they met a blockade. As they drew closer they could hear the commotion and glanced to figures sprawled on the floor, two figures stood at the double doors blocking access.

"You think this is a game?" One sneered out to the onlookers. The two on the ground cringed slightly with worried faces, the other blocking the door continued in a less abrasive manner "chunins are field commanders, theirs is an important duty and not everyone is cut out for it"

"Yeah, listen to your senpais brats and forget the exams, you're not worth it." The crowd grew uneasy and some were mutinous. Team seven ignored the commotion and carried on.

"You would imagine that aspiring ninja had a bit more common sense" Sakura said idly as they passed the crowd. Her teammates snorted in mirth.

"What can you expect, no matter the significance people in large groups collectively reduce the average IQ" Sasuke remarked dismissively.

"Ouch, harsh" Naruto threw in, he lowered his tone and added "in fairness we have some very good plants and actors in this exam"

Sasuke hummed in interest and Naruto continued "The two at the door, they are definitely chunin. I am familiar with them, their chakra anyways"

" _That so_?" Sakura queried as she gave them a quick glance, so far the crowd had not noticed them moving up the third flight of stairs.

Naruto nodded at her query "The other group is actually the ones on the floor, those two weren't damaged by the attack at all. They were faking, their chakra reeks of deception."

"The bun haired girl and the bowl cut right?" Sasuke summarised "what of the third?"

"Hyuuga, not too far from them, his chakra resonates with theirs." Sasuke nodded thoughtfully. They reached an open area at the top of the stairs when a call drew their attention.

"You with the dark eyes, chotto matte kudasai!" they turned around to see the figure on the top balcony.

"You" Sasuke said with his gaze narrowed, the figure turned out to be the bowl cut genin that had been knocked down.

"You are the genin from the floor below."

"Hai desu, judging from the crest on your back, might I be right in suggesting you are Uchiha Sasuke-kun of the Uchiha Clan?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow "If you know that name then you understand what it means, so what is your purpose."

The ninja jumped over the balcony and landed on his feet, he dropped into a stance with his left hand folded behind his back and his right raised at chest level, his palm facing inward.

"My name is Rock Lee; I want to test myself against the offspring of the genius ninja clan." Team seven reared back at the sudden challenge.

"It's always something with you, taichou?" Naruto teased as he shook his head. Sasuke merely smirked at that.

"Jealous much?"

He got a snort in reply, "Hardly, besides you are the one revealing your skills and abilities, not me."

Sasuke paused slightly but continued on, he was eager to face the challenge. A sigh drew the attention of the three boys.

"Really, having this much testosterone at this age is a crime, surely" she opened her eyes, only to freeze at the intense gaze from Rock Lee.

"Kore wa!" He breathed out, immediately a shiver went down Sakura's spine, something was not right.

Suddenly flames enveloped Lee's eyes and he zoned in on Sakura, much to her horror.

"You are a vision of loveliness, an angel sent forth by Kami to set the hearts of men ablaze!"

Naruto and Sasuke stood absolutely stunned, incapable of formulating a single thought much less words. Sakura however was green and shrivelled into herself, unconsciously she shifted and hid partially behind Naruto. Lee wasn't about to let that deter him, he carried on and each verse had Sakura retreating further into Naruto until you couldn't slip a senbon through them.

Naruto kept his face blank through the whole process.

"Please, it would be my utmost pleasure if you would go out with me. I will protect you with my life." Lee drew thumbs up and a wide smile, his teeth twinkling brightly!

"Omae" Lee blinked and focused on the voice, the air around Naruto shifted dangerously and his eyes burned with an unholy fire, Lee fought the urge to flinch.

"You have some nerve, trying to propose to Sakura-Chan in such a way, in my presence no less." Naruto practically snarled.

"Naruto" Sakura called out softly, unsure of how to feel. Her relationship with her blonde teammate had always shifted somewhat from his deep crush to something else, though every once in a while he acted in a way that told her the crush wasn't completely gone.

She liked him, no doubt, but not enough to go out with him. To her he was a brother, older or younger was yet to be determined. She could only hope to Kami that he would get over her sooner rather than later.

Just then, Naruto's comments filtered through her head and her eye twitched and a vein throbbed painfully.

"That you can see her beauty goes well for you, but you disrespect those who stand for her. We cannot allow any savage to seek her hand" Naruto said imperiously. He gave the despondent Lee a careful once over and sniffed dismissively.

"I do not believe you are worthy of her"

"Wait! I am not a savage, how can I prove myself" he called out desperately. Naruto's eyes lit with glee and Sakura's horror continued to grow.

"First beg for the favour of Uzumaki Naruto, as you are you are unworthy but mayhap you could prove yourself strong to defend her honour, her maidenhood and yes her very purity from any who would sully her" Naruto called out in a commanding tone, a bright glow surrounding him.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Hime is truly of the divine, I will allow none to cause tears to fall from her eyes. I pledge it so and it will be" Lees eyes burned with fervour, he dropped to a knee and flames burst from him rising and scorching with his oath.

Sakura prayed the ground would swallow her whole and Sasuke cursed his lack of Sharingan, he could have seen through the madness…probably.

"Yes Lee-Kun" Naruto continued egging him on. "However, we have no way of knowing if you can live to your oath, so you will prove yourself. In this chunin exam and hence forth you will be her defender, her guardian. Once you have proved your strength, you will be allowed to court her"

That was the last straw for Sakura, she blitzed forwards with a fist literally glowing with wild chakra and landed a haymaker to the side of his face. The blow landed with a thunderous sound and sent Naruto's body hurtling into the side walls. Lee stood in rapture as Sakura heaved at the exertion.

"As you can see-" she flinched as a hand came over her shoulder, she quickly glanced to see Naruto standing beside her like nothing had happened, "-she has some strength to her, gaining her approval will not be easy, are you ready for this trial?"

Lee nodded vigorously "Hai! I will not give up, truly she is a Valkyrie, a warrior priestess of old and I will gain her favour. I swear it!"

Sakura whimpered in despair.

"I don't have time for this" Sasuke practically snarled out, his posture showed his agitation. "You are a fool to challenge me Rock Lee, come and we will finish this." The mood shifted again and Lee focused on team sevens leader.

"Hai, sorry for keeping you waiting" Sasuke didn't reply, he settled himself into a stance.

"This is bad" Naruto muttered under his breath, Sakura picked it up and turned towards him in query, he merely shook his head and gesture for her to observe.

Lee was still, then he exploded into action and covered the distance in rapid pace, he launched a round house at Sasuke's head, immediately Sasuke ducked but Lee didn't let up. With speed he came round and dropped low into a sweeping kick. Sasuke was shocked at the speed and reacted instinctively jumping into the air, Lee smirked at the rookie move and immediately capitalised on the action by a swinging a third kick into his opponents midsection.

Sasuke vainly attempted to block the blow but the force knocked the air out of him and sent him careening backwords. With effort he flipped into a recovery and landed in crouch, still traveling backwards from the strike. Lee's leg remained extended and he maintained perfect balance. He raised one of his oversized eyebrows and flexed the extended leg several times.

Sakura stood amazed at the dexterity and strength being displayed, Lee had just taken out Sasuke in one hit and from what she could see it had not exerted him in the least.

"I thought so" Naruto cursed softly, he had kept his senses trained on the young Nin and could immediately tell he won't be an easy victory. The thing that was most startling was the Nins chakra activity.

Or the lack of.

Sasuke rose slowly and pined a vicious stare at the green clad Nin, he couldn't believe he had lost in the first exchange, it was unheard of. He slowed his breathing and calmed down.

 _'_ _He is fast, but is that actual speed or something else? Ninjutsu? Genjutsu? I will reveal the secret'_ Sasuke focused again and this time he led the charge, he moved in a random pattern to throw of Lee and attempted a strike from the blindside, Lee however was ready and easily deflected the strike. Undeterred Sasuke followed up with another trying to break through Lee's defences, the strikes moved rapidly and Sasuke's face grew more thunderous as each move was deflected or blocked, what galled him even more was that Lee did not seem interested in capitalising on the numerous openings to strike back.

"I was hoping for more, but I suppose this is your limit right now Uchiha Sasuke-Kun" Lee sighed to Sasuke's ire. Before he could formulate a retort Lee disengaged and his presence grew. Naruto and Sakura tensed at the shift and Sasuke tightened his defence now wary.

"I will be ending this, Prepare!" Lee gave the warning and then he was in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back in shock but it was in vain, Lee gave a side rising kick to Sasuke's jaw sending him airborne. Sasuke floated in the air unable to defend himself and Lee appeared behind him for the follow up.

"It ends here Sasuke-Kun" he said, Sasuke cursed silently "Omote Renge!" bandages sprung round and sought to envelope Sasuke

 _'_ _I can't stop it'_ Sasuke thought as he struggled feebly. Naruto cursed again and made to interfere when a presence filled the room and stopped him cold.

"LEE! That is enough!" a shadow passed through the space between Lee and Sasuke, disengaging the genin's technique. Lee landed on his feet; Sakura acted quickly and caught Sasuke before he hit the ground.

"Lee, you know that move is forbidden" a voice called out, Lee gulped and turned to its direction followed closely by team 7, the figure revealed itself and the group stood stunned.

In front of them, was a carbon copy of Lee! Thick eyebrows, bowl cut hair, green spandex.

Team seven shuddered.

 _'_ _To think I lost to these freak shows'_ Sasuke bit back the venom building within as he eyeballed the new arrival.

"Guy sensei!" Lee exclaimed in remorse. Guy kept his face stern.

"Lee, your youth is a source of strength. But take heed youth and mistakes go hand in hand, do not be too eager for in time you will truly bloom."

"Gai Sensei" a different voice called out, all eyes traced it to the top balcony where two figures stood.

"Tenten, Neji" Lee called out spotting his teammate, Naruto focused sharply on the new additions reading as much of their chakra and skills as possible.

"Lee, you were the one who wanted to hide our skills from the competition, yet I see you couldn't resist playing with the rookies" Neji admonished. The Hyuuga kept his face disinterested as he summarily judged team sevens worth.

"Still, I had expected more from the students of Hatake Kakashi" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stiffened at the implied insult.

"Neji that was not necessary" Guy rebuked. Turning to team seven he continued.

"I am Might Guy, Jonin of Konoha, these are my genin; Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

"I consider myself-"team seven blinked as he disappeared from their field of view, Guy's genin smirked at the display. Naruto's eyes widened as he tracked the Jonins location, he spun round to see a knowing grin.

"-Kakashi's greatest rival".

* * *

"Yo Minna" Kakashi greeted his students as they reached the exam room, he gave each one a quick appraisal as they stopped before him.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if my genin would show, especially considering it requires all three of you to participate"

"Funny, is there any reason you didn't mention it before" Sasuke accused, Naruto blinked while Sakura rapidly worked through the implications.

"It was another test wasn't it sensei?" Kakashi nodded for her to continue "each of us had to decide individually to participate in the exams, if we knew we had to take it as a team one of us could have been coerced by the others. By taking the step individually we can move forward as team, each one of us is committed and the team is stronger for it."

Kakashi slowly brought his hands together and clapped "You have grown so much Sakura-Chan, very good reasoning. I have nothing further to say at this point, you are all ready for this."

"Go!" at that he pushed the door opened and his team stepped in as one.

 _'_ _Now, let us see how far you truly have come'_

The noise dimmed slightly as team seven stepped in, immediately all eyes were trained on them.

"All the chunin hopefuls in one room" Naruto murmured as he glanced round. His fingers twitched lightly, almost imperceptibly, then he tracked all those who caught the gesture building a mental profile of each one and the presence.

"Ahh" Sasuke responded. He was aware of Naruto's games and made no moves to acknowledge the action, Naruto would provide the relevant details once it was convenient and they would adjust accordingly.

Suddenly, a figure crashed into Sasuke with a loud squeal.

"Sasuke-Kun! I've been waiting for you!" Sasuke twitched and sighed at the high pitched voice, Naruto snorted while Sakura vainly attempted to hold herself back. It seemed that while she had made strides in keeping her crush under control and letting it go, somethings were rooted too deep to remove completely.

"Its times like these were I can honestly say I do not envy you taicho" Naruto mocked, Sasuke threw him a dirty glance while Ino, the owner of the voice, turned to his direction. Once she saw it was Naruto she was dismissive.

"Oh, it's just the second ringers, I'd have thought you'd realise being a ninja isn't for you, just don't hold my Sasuke-Kun back"

"Your Sasuke-Kun?!" Naruto, and surprisingly Sasuke, sighed. Sakura had been doing so well but, proximity to Ino made her regress. Ino turned towards Sakura, her posture and attitude a clear taunt.

"Mendokusei" came a voice behind them, Ino's teammates Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji turned up.

"Yahoo! We found you guys." Coming towards the group were three more faces from their graduation class, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Who would have thought we would see all three rookie teams here for the exam" Kiba said boisterously. Sasuke glanced in the loud boy's direction and smirked.

"You seem to be in high spirits."

"We have been training hard, we won't lose to you" Kiba gave a feral grin, a clear challenge Sasuke acknowledge.

"You guys, so unaware it's not even funny" a voice came across to them.

The group turned to the newcomer; he was tall older looking and wore glasses. His hair was white and he had a Konoha hitaite.

"I don't think you fully realise but this is not a garden contest. The best genins from every village are sent to represent them in the chunin exams, in some cases to reaffirm their position and in others to seal old grudges"

As he spoke Naruto made a quick scan of the newcomer's chakra and immediately set upon a puzzle, he narrowed his brow as he tried to explore further.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, I seriously think you guys need to be more vigilant and cut the excess chatter. You're no longer playing kids games" Kabuto finished as he quickly looked over each one.

"Ne Kabuto-Kun, you have experience with these exams" Sakura stated curiously "how many times have you taken them?"

"This is my seventh time" he smiled depreciatingly at the shocked and mocking looks he received.

"It's not all bad, I've used the opportunity to perfect my skills, plus I now have information on quite a few things" he reached into his pouch and pulled out what looked like a deck of cards.

"These are Nin info cards, they contain profiles and titbits of various ninjas, including ninety percent of those here" he added with a smirk.

"What do you have exactly" Sasuke queried as he disentangled himself from Ino and stepped closer with an eager glare in his eyes.

Kabuto remained silent as he went through his cards and pulled out a blank one. With a quick burst of chakra he started to read out the profile.

"Uchiha Sasuke, genin. Taicho of team seven including Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura. Missions include – seven D-ranks, one C-rank…and one A-rank completed, impressive for a rookie team" He looked up to see the stunned expressions around.

"Mendokusei" Shikamaru sighed, his mind working a mile a minute to process the new info on team seven.

"Impressive" was the response from the quiet Aburame, a faint buzzing coming from within his large jacket.

Sasuke looked over the details and nodded "I need information on two individuals; Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara"

"You already have their names? No fun, but it does make things easy" Kabuto quickly shuffled through his cards and pulled out to more, quick bursts of his chakra and the information was laid out.

"Rock Lee, genin a year longer than you guys currently; completed twenty D-rank and twelve C-rank missions. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, Lee is unable to utilise ninjutsu or genjutsu. He focuses strictly on taijutsu"

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed as she glanced over to Sasuke but his face was stone.

"As for Sabaku no Gaara; much of his skill is unknown; completed…whoa, no D-ranks, eight C-ranks and a B-rank mission, impressive career for a genin. His teammates are his siblings-"

"That I already know" Sasuke said cutting him off.

Everyone was silent as the information sunk in. almost in sync the two alpha males of team seven began chuckling.

"I must admit, the opportunities here are irresistible" Naruto chuckled, his eyes bright in anticipation, he glanced at his teammates and felt similar drives building in them. "The chance to pit our crafts against the best and brightest of the Nations."

"Team seven accepts the challenge, let us commence"


	13. Chapter 13

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, examiner for the Chunin Selection Exam's first test" Morino stood in front of the hopefuls and surveyed the entire room.

"I will say this once; fights outside of sanction are strictly prohibited, anyone failing to observe the rules would be failed without hesitation. Consider this your only warning" His ominous tone carried throughout the still room, the atmosphere grew heavy at the weight of his words.

Then it let up slightly, the chunins examiners around Morino took up various positions in the room.

"Each one of you will be allocated a number which corresponds with one on the desks. That is your seat for this exam" Morino smirked at the confusion "Yes, the first exam is a paper test; this is designed to test your intelligence and competence"

"The rules are on the board, there will be no questions so listen carefully;"

 _Applicants start with ten points & ten questions; answer all correct = points remain level_

 _Get three questions incorrect = points drop to seven_

 _Pass or fail is determined via team score, not individual score_

 _Anyone caught cheating = two point deduction for each offence_

"As you can probably deduce, you cheat five times and you're done, your team is done and you will be thrown out."

The murmurs peaked at that and a few looked hesitantly at the doors and their teammates. When it looked like no one was going to move Ibiki nodded.

"You have one hour, Begin!"

* * *

The minute the groups were being sorted, Naruto wasted little time and quickly sent off several chakra threads attached relatively close to his team's positions. Once it was confirmed as a paper test he quickly applied those strings to the writing hands of Sakura and Sasuke. Once they had the go ahead he made his move.

 _Naruto – Sakura, just like we practiced. Sasuke be calm_

None of them made any sudden moves though Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sensation. Sakura shook her hair vigorously for a few moments, running her fingers through it before she focused on the paper and looked over each question. Meanwhile Naruto brought their taicho up to speed

 _Naruto – Sakura and I practiced my chakra strings on live targets, she help me fine tune pinpoint control. If you wish to contact just flex your chakra and I'll reverse the connection._

Sasuke smirked at that, he closed his eyes and focused on his hand. He wasn't a sensor but Uchiha's had many records that he cycled through and he came across a few exercises designed to help develop a measure of sensitivity to external chakras. It wasn't easy but Sasuke managed to 'pick up' a faint signal on his hand.

 _Sasuke – I'm impressed._

 _Naruto – You should be, sakura is looking over the questions, then we plan our next move. I assume you saw behind the rules._

 _Sasuke – Kakashi's underneath the underneath kinda lends itself here. We need to cheat and not get caught._

 _Sakura – Guys, I've read through. These aren't easy questions, there's no way a normal genin could answer them._

 _Sasuke – I wouldn't have expected it to be easy; we need to find the plant._

 _Naruto – Agreed._

 _Sakura – Or you could let me answer them in record time while you guys observe our competition. That's your forte Naruto, this is mine._

Both male members of team seven stopped short at the statement. Sakura had scored the highest written marks back in the academy, not just for the girls but for the whole class. She was very intelligent and had a mind like an encyclopaedia, this would be a cakewalk.

Sasuke gave an imperceptible nod and Naruto altered the connection feedback on his strings, As Sakura began writing the answers their hands followed the motions and soon the pages were being filled out. Naruto and Sasuke then turned their attentions the other examinees, noting as they came to similar conclusions and started taking action. Naruto with his left hand sent several chakra strings, the kind he used on Gato. The thinner strings wove slowly around the room, passing and entwining select examiners and genin hopefuls, soon the room was in one giant invisible web. Naruto left Ibiki alone, honestly he wasn't ready to tango with the dangerous man and his formidable chakra.

Then he waited calmly.

Eleven minutes into the exam a faint scent drifted through the room. The more astute picked it up and it wasn't long before the traced it to the source. Sakura became aware of several layers of scrutiny and she blushed subconsciously as she shrunk into herself.

"Pathetic, pretty thing playing ninja and using too much shampoo" someone muttered, causing her to blush even harder as several chunin smirked and chuckled at the 'naïve genin'

"I wasn't aware you had permission to speak, the next word is an automatic fail" Ibiki growled out. The chunins and genins focused immediately on their exams.

After twenty minutes into the exam Naruto acted.

 _'_ _Threads are woven'_ breathe _'misdirection'_

Carefully and precisely, Naruto wove a series of commands into his ' _perception threads'_.

For the chunin examiners, considering their placement, when one examiner honed in on an area the others were perceptive enough to deduce and quickly shift to cover other parts of the exam hall. Bending the perception of a few of them would shift the overall awareness, leaving a few blind areas, such as over team seven. This was further coupled with a slow but steady disinterest in said team; any observations would be viewed as ordinary, vague and summarily dismissed.

For the genin hopefuls it was the opposite, some would serve as beacons, drawing attention to themselves, the sloppy ones Naruto had no qualms helping along to failure. The more discrete or capable ones Naruto would subtly nudge, enough to gain notice but not cost more than a couple of points.

Naruto kept his senses in gear as he slowly shifted the perceptions in the room, thirty-seven minutes into the exam and he could influence the room somewhat. Sakura got her reactions under control and ignored everything around as she steadily answered each question while Sasuke kept a watchful eye on several of the genins, with Naruto reacting to the feel of his chakra and shifting the room accordingly.

Suddenly he felt the urge to look to the front of the room and immediately locked eyes with Ibiki, he had felt the interest and focus on his team from the jonin. He blinked as he felt the approval and satisfaction coming from the Ibik's chakra and the Jonin nodded towards him before looking over the rest of the room.

"When I call your number, you and your teammates get out of my exams. This is no place for worthless ninja…"

* * *

The exams had been going on for forty-five minutes, and so far a third of the entrants had been caught cheating and removed. The chunin examiners kept a watchful gaze and noted each entrant on their skill and performance. Ibiki however, kept his gaze on the truly exceptional ones, and those were few and far between.

 _'_ _The boy from sound, his technique is very good; accurately identifying the strokes from sound alone is no easy feat. Not to mention picking the right target from the noise, all without drawing undue attention. Impressive'_

"You can't do that!" one of the genin candidates burst out angrily, his fists trembling. His teammate had been caught five times and now they were out, he stood up to continue his rant. "There is no way you can track all of us, let alone say we were cheating. You can't stop us fini-"but one of the chunins blitzed him and had him by the throat

"What we can and cannot do is not under your control. This is the power of a chunin, a mere child like you cannot possibly comprehend this" everyone was stunned at the speed and efficiency of the takedown and the chunins around smirked at the display.

"It doesn't matter what you have done before, or how many times you have taken it, this year, I am the law. If you feel this is too much for you now is the time to leave." As the commotion died down Ibiki turned his attention back to his favourites.

 _'_ _The boy from Suna is methodical and calm. His eye technique is genius, and I almost missed it. Used right and at a longer range it would be a nightmare in the intelligence game.'_ Ibiki resolved to have intelligence look into the nature of the technique and see if it could be replicated or guarded against.

He turned his attention to his last group, team seven.

Team seven was slowly gaining notoriety among the upper classes, their commander being the famous Hatake Kakashi and their successful completion of a C turned A-rank mission due to the presence of the known A-rank missing-nin Zabuza. So far they were proving themselves in the most unusual way.

 _'_ _The girl, Haruno Sakura; average, of civilian lineage. Very intelligent it seems, not once has she deviated from work. There are few who could answer these questions so it bears noting, not to mention the trick with her hair.'_ Ibiki shifted to the second member.

 _'_ _Uchiha Sasuke, a consummate ninja, very thorough and quite gifted. Prone to rash actions indicative of typical genin behaviour, still his ability is top notch. His situational awareness is impressive; he quickly picked out the targets and has made a baseline for most of the competition'_

 _'_ _Still, he has a long way to go'_ Ibiki shook his head, as he saw another rookie mistake, then again they were all genin and were **all** making rookie mistakes. If they were called upon then none of them, save Haruno and the lazy bum that was Nara, would pass the exam. He turned to the final member of the team and perhaps the most interesting in the exam, save the Suna and Oto Nins.

 _'_ _Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki. Konoha's own puppeteer. Considering his formidable reserves he is like a ghost, his control is near perfect and his presence blends into the background the minute you take your eyes of him. So far he's not shown much by way of ninjutsu and his taijutsu is average. Still his speed, analysis and tactics are first rate and I know he is adept at genjutsu, if not close to mastering the art'_ Ibiki glanced around the room, picking out those targeted by the wide scale hypnosis. So far the technique used worked brilliantly and he was more than impressed and intrigued at how it worked.

 _'_ _He and the Haruno girl coordinated that move seamlessly, like it was textbook. Very nice'_

Still, it was time to finish the games.

"Right the exam finishes in ten minutes. If you're not done too bad, it's time for the final question" murmurs slowly rose as the tension heightened. Sakura sent her determination through her chakra and Naruto reciprocated, Sasuke meanwhile remained focused on Ibiki.

"The final question has added rules, rules of desperation" the dark smirk didn't bode well for the room.

* * *

"Well, the first exam should be over by now…." Kakashi trailed off, a fairly glazed look in his eye. Kurenai and Asuma turned to his direction and processed his words.

"I wonder how it went, considering the head of the torture and interrogation unit was the chief examiner for this year. We might be back to work quicker than I would have liked." Asuma grumbled as he pulled out for a smoke. As he made to light it he caught a glare from Kurenai and reluctantly put it away. Before she could speak a booming voice echoed around the room.

"Rival! In truth I am eager to see how well your students will do in these exams. We will see whose flames of youth burn brightest!" Guy declared. Kakashi gave a lazy look over to his hyperactive friend and sighed.

"Indoor voices Guy."

Moments later Ibiki walked into the room ushering in a silence.

"Seventy-eight confirmed passes for the first part of the chunin exams. The teams are outlined in the next room" at that the murmurs picked up and several went to look at the list.

"Twenty-six teams passed, I wasn't expecting that many to be honest" Kakashi stated, his glaze clearing up quickly.

"Blame that on your student" Ibiki groused as he came close to their group. Once he confirmed that Kurenai's, Asuma's and Guy's teams had passed he turned back to Kakashi catching the naked interest in the Jonins gaze.

"Your team has no real means of gathering information, yet they finished with the highest possible marks, with only two points penalty to their name though I guess that was deliberate on their part. Everyone else had six or more taken off, spread across the teams."

With their attention focused squarely on him, he leaned back on the wall and elaborated a little more.

"The girl, Haruno, she answered every single question without cheating even once. The interesting thing is her team is not as book smart, yet they too answered in the _exact same way_ " Ibiki stressed the latter part.

Asuma and Guy looked confused while Kurenai was merely thoughtful. Kakashi however revealed nothing and beckoned Ibiki to continue.

"The girl also released some sort of agent, from her hair and sweat." Ibiki spoke softly in thought then revised himself "-No, the one from her hair was a partial reaction, it caused her temperature to spike briefly releasing her sweat and causing her scent to spread out."

"Agent, like a poison or what?" Kurenai queried curiously. Kakashi shook his head in bemusement.

"Knowing those two; it more likely something to aid her genjutsu either by lowering awareness or creating chemical imbalance before taking advantage of the condition. At least that was what she was working on the last time I looked over their notes."

"Their?"

"Hers and Naruto, he is the other party involved I take it?" the later query was directed to Ibiki who nodded in accent.

"Hai, once the agent was fairly spread he capitalised quickly and had majority of the room controlled via his strings. If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believe it was possible to cast illusions or hypnosis via chakra strings."

"Genjutsu via chakra strings" Kurenai was now very interested, her mind trying to process the new possibilities.

"The last member, the Uchiha is a typical ninja. His awareness and valuation is top notch for a genin and once you add in Uzumaki they effectively controlled the flow of the exam. Uzumaki was able to work around my attempts with some level of skill and he was the reason the pass was so high, took out some of the more promising candidates and left a few who scraped a pass."

* * *

"I am Mitarashi Anko, examiner for the second exam and Welcome to the location, test practice area forty-four AKA the Forest of Death"

The wire fence in front of the chunin hopefuls was only the first step; behind it were oversized trees that gave off a menacing feel. The whole area felt alive and very hostile.

"I'm not expecting many of you to survive, with that in mind I need you all to sign these release forms. They basically tell your Kages you were all of sound mind when you decided to go through with this." Anko waved some papers for all to see.

"Once you're done take them to the booth and it will be swapped for either a Heaven scroll or and Earth scroll. You need to get both scrolls to the tower in the centre to pass, in other words a free for all." She said with relish, her eyes alight in the prospects.

"The test spans five days, if you can't keep up don't step up. You've got ten minutes to make your decisions"

Team seven got their forms and immediately filled them in.

"Y'know, its times like these I wish I learnt how to pickpocket properly." Naruto bemoaned. Sasuke snorted causing Sakura to giggle. They took their forms to the booth and received a Heaven scroll.

"Naruto, you are studying sealing right?" Naruto nodded, immediately reaching for the scroll but Sasuke stopped him.

"Do you have your materials on you at the moment?" Naruto cocked his head then acquiesced to the request. He pulled out a couple of rolls of seal paper, scrolls, pens and inks. Sasuke looked with a critical eye and picked the papers that closely matched the Heaven scroll. He wrapped them round three separate scrolls and fixed tags of similar style and length, then with careful precision etched Heaven on the tags.

"Nice thinking taicho" Sasuke smirked, the scrolls all looked more or less the same, exactly what he was going for. The scrolls were then immediately spread between the three of them and they continued towards their assigned entry point.

"Right, what do we do once we get in?" Sakura queried. Naruto straightened.

"We head for the tower, avoiding confrontation as much as possible. Others will be doing something similar and we can observe them before taking any actions."

"No" two faces turned towards Sasuke's direction.

"Why, do you have something better?" Sasuke merely glanced at the gates and the fences.

"We take the fence line to one of the other gates and track the teams from there; our general movements should take us either to the tower or close to water."

"….that could work" Naruto muttered after some thought. Sakura nodded and all three were in agreement.

On speakers Anko's voice could be heard at all entry gates.

"All of you participating, the second exams starts…now!"

* * *

As agreed team seven followed the fence line and came up to the entry point of another gate. It took little time to follow the trail of the preceding team, to Naruto they left a trail fairly easy for him to trace. As it turned out it was one of the slightly older Konoha teams. Though Sasuke itched to engage cooler heads prevailed, in the end the team was subdued via 'perception threads' and genjutsu.

The scroll in their possession turned out to be another Heaven scroll. Sasuke callously threw it over to their female teammate, Naruto made to protest but it died on his lips at the glare he got.

"Now we have another scroll, not the one we want but it gives us options. I think we should find water then hunt for another team." Sasuke outlined as the team crouched down.

Naruto shook his head at the plan "No, we head for the tower, between our skills we can control the flow long enough to get the scroll we need. Hunting blindly in the forest is a sure way to get us killed or incapacitated"

"There is no guarantee we will get the scroll camping at the tower Naruto" Sasuke bit out sharply.

"Same applies to chasing teams in the forest _taicho._ My way at least is better, considering those coming to the tower are sure to have _two scrolls_ , not just one"

Sasuke meanwhile fumed inwardly, he was desperate to engage something, someone. So far the team seemed to be doing well, but most of that revolved around Naruto and Sakura of all people.

It was maddening!

And worse still, he had yet to activate the Sharingan, the holy grail of the Uchiha Clan, could it be he was unworthy? Itachi had his before he left academy and here he was in his chunin exam and no mystical eyes.

No! He needed to prove himself and awaken his bloodline. Then Itachi's days would be numbered with a certainty.

"I'll consider it, now we need to come up with a code in case we get separated" he said, stalling any further comments "Pay attention, I'll say this only once. The question - when is the moment for a ninja to strike?"

The other two members of the team kept their ears locked onto Sasuke's next words.

"The answer – A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike"

They both acknowledged the answer. Sasuke was about to speak further when Naruto's eyes widened dramatically and he snapped into action. He quickly pushed Sakura behind him and pulled out a scroll and unsealed the contents in the same motion. Several interlocking plates swirled around before forming a barrier just as the team was hit by a massive wind jutsu.

The barrier bore the brunt of the hit but the force still staggered the trio.

"Guys we need to move now!" Naruto's face showed the effort as his hands formed seals to keep the barrier going. Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura and immediately shushined to the treetops, Naruto seconds behind him as the barrier collapsed and shattered the plates.

"I only had one of those; whoever hit us is strong, seriously strong" Naruto searched around, trying to pinpoint the exact location of their attacker. He hadn't been able to properly register the signature thanks to the speed and suddenness of the hit, however he couldn't shake off the feeling they were being hunted.

"We need to move" Sasuke whispered harshly.

They slipped through the trees before dropping to a clearing-

 _ReD! BlADe! ScrEEchINg! PAin! SLICE! AGonY! FEAR! HOrrOR!_

Immediately they dropped to the floor, eyes wide and mouths open in soundless screams. Sasuke was the first to recover; his breathing came in harsh gasps as he tried to bring himself back together

"That wasn't g-g-genjutsu just now was it? I-i- I mean..." Sakura trailed almost hysterically

"No" he shook his head as he slowly regained control. Beside him Naruto was also coming to his feet, his body tense. "Not just genjutsu, there was killing intent laced into it"

"There is no way that came from a genin. It was too focused; the whole chakra is laced with focus that exceeds even Sensei's." Naruto's shaking hands belied his dead tone. He reached into his pouch but then stilled, along with his teammates as a clapping started to echo around them.

"Impressive Naruto-Kun." The figure slowly materialised at the edge of the clearing, a Kusa hitaite present for all too see. "It is not often I see someone with your particular skill, and to read chakra so effectively for one so young."

Immediately team seven moved into defence, causing the newcomer to stop amused.

"What do you want with us?" Sasuke growled out. "There is no way you want just our scrolls."

"What makes you so sure? After all this exam is all about the scrolls, and seeing as you have the Heaven scroll and I have Earth it is inevitable we come into conflict no? " the Kusa Nin pulled out his own scroll and to the horror of the team proceeded to swallow it whole.

"Now-"he hissed out with a smirk "If you want the scroll you'll have to kill me, I just wonder if you can."

The mysterious Nin disappeared from their view. Split second later Naruto gurgled and his teammates snapped to his direction only to see him doubled over their opponent's fist. Instinctively they jumped away as the Nin followed up with a grab to the neck before slamming the blond puppeteer into the ground.

"Ooh, you have some skill" the Nin commented as the body turned into a log. He leaned backwards avoiding several kunais and lightly stepped over a sweeping attack from Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't about to let up and kept a steady stream of attacks, to the pleasure of the Kusa Nin.

Deflecting a roundhouse he moved in for the kill only to hastily disengage as a triple bladed throwing star passed were his head would be. Sasuke lashed out with a front flip kick barely catching the Nin on the cheek. Naruto meanwhile wound up two more throwing stars and sent them one after the other.

"I do hope this is not the full extent of yo-"The Kusa Nins tone was mocking as he dodged the first projectile then the second, however just as it swept passed it dispersed into a cloud of smoke revealing Sakura. He turned instinctively to face the new threat but Sakura let the momentum carry her out of reach.

 _Mist of the Cherry Blossoms_

She took a deep breath and blew out a hazy pink mist. The Kusa Nin lit up in delight and literally _coiled_ round the mist bypassing it completely. Then in a more shocking display his torso _stretched_ over towards Sakura as she landed. She had enough time to look up just as the Nin bore down on her, a long snake like tongue gripping a kunai firmly ready to skewer her to the ground.

The blow however met resistance.

"My my" the Kusa Nin purred as he eyed the construct in front of him, he paid little attention as Sakura scrambled away to her teammates location. It was clearly different from the standard design used by the Suna Ninjas and seemed to hold considerable strength in its frame.

A trivial itch drew his attention; his cheek was bleeding slightly, the damage sustained from the Uchiha's kick. The Kusa Nin quickly evaluated his prey again and sure enough there was a tell-tale glint, just barely noticeable in his shinobi sandals.

"You are all shaping to be quite the find, I must say" Team seven cringed at the tone. Naruto brought his arms crossed over his chest his strings taunt, then he swung out sending Byakuya charging into the Kusa Nin. Two telescopic chokuto's appeared in each arm as it launched a vicious cross slash. The Kusa Nin bent backwards to avoid the blow but Naruto didn't let up, a quick flick and the neck launchers primed sending out a storm of senbons. With the same insane flexibility the strange Nin twisted out of the way of the needles while using his kunai to parry the sword strikes.

 _Genjutsu: Senbonzakura_

The Nin blinked as the world seemed to shift suddenly, instinctively he parried the slash aimed for his neck and dealt a crippling blow to the puppet.

Only for it to scatter into several cherry blossoms.

He didn't have much time to ponder as he ducked below another swing, before lurching quickly to the side. He turned towards his aggressor only to see the Uchiha dissipate into the cover of the pink petals floating in the air.

"Yare yare, what a troublesome genjutsu" He murmured as he attempted to grab hold of the floating petals and observed how it seemingly fleeted from his grasp. "Then again, it's not just genjutsu is it Sasuke-Kun" he called out into open.

Hidden in one of the trees Sakura had sweat pouring from her brow as she reinforced the illusion. Naruto kept his fingers flicking as he continually harassed the Nin via Byakuya, Sasuke dropped into their location.

"We can't keep this up for much longer Sasuke" Naruto said bluntly, Sakura merely focused on her technique though the strain was starting to show.

"We just need to cripple him, and then we can move. We leave now he'll only catch us" Naruto nodded and two Kage Bunshins popped beside him.

"They'll cover you, just make it fast and be careful. This guy is hiding a lot of his skills and I'd rather not test him when his firing on all tenketsus."

Sasuke smirked as he gripped two kunais and waited for his opening.

The Kusa Nin noticed as the petals started to slow and the pink tinge in the air seemed to dull and waiver.

"Commendable effort for one so young" he said as he stalled Byakuya's stab. He quickly extended his tongue and wrapped it round the puppet and began to squeeze. "One toy down."

 _Fuinjutsu: Rouden (Short circuit)_

Lightning immediately arced around Byakuya, causing the Kusa Nin to scream out as the current traversed through him. He immediately untangled from the puppet and launched a vicious kicked that sent the construct crashing into the trees with a massive crack running through the torso. At that moment Sasuke ghosted in behind the Nin, he dropped into a low spin slicing the tendon in the ankle and just behind the knee causing the leg to buckle. As the Kusa Nin swung round trying to compensate the two clones burst in, tags in each hand

 _Fuinjutsu: Yosumi (Four Corners)_

The tags began pulsing with chakra and one clone quickly launched several strings at the Kusa Nin. With a target point established the tags literally flew over and took up box formation with the Nin in the middle, seconds later a translucent barrier formed, one of the faces seemed to have kanji going down it with a lock in the centre. The free clone stepped towards it, running through several hand seals and had matching kanji going round his wrist and fingers. He place is palm on the lock and the seal flashed.

"Link established. With the chakra scrolls I think we should be able to hold this for three hours tops." His counterpart nodded as they maintained the seal.

Sakura sighed in relief as she dropped her technique, Naruto summoned Byakuya and sealed him immediately unwilling to linger.

"Sasuke we need to move, now" Sasuke ignored the implied command, his eyes focused totally on the Kusa Nin.

"Sasuke!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he drew closer the Kusa Nin kept his smirk firmly in place, his eyes beguiling and seeming to hold many secrets, secrets Sasuke was _compelled_ to discover.

"Why are hunting us? You are strong, stronger than a genin should be. And so far you haven't even once gone after our scrolls. This was a planned hit, not a strike of opportunity, so the question again why are you hunting us?"

The Kusa Nin chucked mockingly "Why? Why is that important? The real question should be….?" Naruto growled as he reached for Sasuke intending to drag him away.

"Who are you hunting really?" that stopped Naruto cold. He quickly glanced between his teammate and their 'captive' his mind quickly going over their encounter up to the current point. He glanced at his clones and nodded at the grim realisations on their part.

"We move…now!" at that he pulled his teammate and they took off into the trees.

"It's such a pity I have time for only one of you" the Kusa Nin said wistfully.

"Who are you? What do you want with…it?" the clone interrogated, The Nin glanced over to the agitated copy "What do you want with the fox?" the clone snarled out, his aggression spilling over.

The Kusa Nins chuckles bordered on the deranged.

"My dear _child,_ who ever said anything about wanting _you?_ " the smile grew more menacing at the shocked looks.

The Nin ran a careless finger down the walls of his 'prison' amused at the barriers reaction against his chakra.

"Your team has surprised me, more than I had anticipated in fact. It is a thing to be commended." Despite the growing number of sparks and what should have been a major discomfort the Nin pressed himself across the invisible walls.

"And as intriguing as it would to have you and the fox, it is nothing compared to the absolute treasure your teammate conceals. That is the real prize, wouldn't you agree Naruto-Kun"

The sparks grew frequent in number and the clone could feel the building strain.

"Can you imagine anything more perfect in this world…the abilities it holds boggles the mind, can you imagine what one could accomplish, what _you_ could accomplish with that power."

"Just imagine what _I will do with those eyes"_

The clones glanced at each other worriedly, only to be swiftly and violently torn apart, the one linked to the barrier by the feedback from it cascading into failure and the other from ruthless strikes impossible to counter.

"Now" The Kusa Nin hissed as he formed several handseals "-We continue the hunt."

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_


	14. Chapter 14

With the Kusa Nin tied up and team seven making good distance in the escape their tension slowly gave way to slight feelings of relief. That however didn't last long; other emotions began creeping in as each one tried to make sense of what they had just encountered. The nature of the exams, their encounter with the mystery Nin, and their personal feelings and prejudice all made for a heady cocktail…all that was needed was the spark to set it off….

Sasuke was more than happy to accommodate.

"Anything you'd like to share with us Naruto?" Sasuke practically snarled out a good several miles away from their attacker.

"What?" Naruto asked in a confused and slightly irritated tone. Sasuke's sudden outburst had startled him somewhat, however the underlying aggression got Naruto's hackles up and he wasn't feeling charitable enough to ignore the confrontation.

"Don't play games with me Naruto; I have neither the patience nor inclinations for it" Sasuke hissed out, growing more agitated.

"Again _What?_ Look you're going to have to be more specific. Contrary to popular belief I don't read minds…not yet anyways".

Sasuke didn't appreciate the comeback and he matched pace with Naruto and grabbed a tight hold on his arm. Immediately Naruto went aggressive at the utter gall of his teammate, Sakura meanwhile couldn't believe at how quick the whole thing was degenerating.

"Sasuke" Naruto spoke in a soft voice, hostile intent behind his words "are you out of your mind!? Let go right now"

"Am I out of my mind?" His grip was getting painfully tight and Naruto's face showed it "That is rich, coming from you. Again you're playing games…with my life. You know something about that Nin; you know something about why we were attacked. Why else wouldn't you want me to get info out of him?"

At this point they had stopped moving, Sasuke still had a firm grip on his teammate and Sakura bit her lip in worry.

"Guys, we really can't do this now-"

Sasuke ignored her and yanked on Naruto's arm "Now I'm going to ask one more time Uzumaki, what are you hiding?!"

"Nothing!" Naruto snapped back fed up. He yanked his arm away from Sasuke's grip and continued in a biting tone "Forgive me if I think escaping from the crazy Nin is our primary objective! Next time I'll leave you to play word games with the _dangerous_ psychopath bent on fiddling with our minds." Sasuke growled at the comeback and his body language went aggressive.

"Like you're trying now? This petty attempt isn't enough to throw me off Uzumaki" he hissed out "I may not be able to read peoples chakra but I make up in other ways, and its easily within a trained _monkey's_ skill to tell when someone is trying to hide something whilst in the middle of a crisis."

"….so what you're saying is that you are as skilled as a trained monkey. Right, it's good to know"

Sakura burst in between them just as things were about to degenerate even more and was clipped by a blow from Sasuke sending her tumbling to the forest floor. Latching on to the side of a tree with her chakra she managed to control her descent somewhat and avoided plastering the ground.

"Ite" she hissed out at the painful bruise. Seconds later her teammates appeared beside her; a quick cursory inspection and they were sure she wasn't hurt too badly.

"That was a dick move _taichou_ " Naruto growled, the pressure building around him. Sasuke too began flexing his chakra, an equally mad expression on his face.

"No, me expecting you to actually work with _my team_ , that is what I call a dick move".

Naruto's anger spiked at the statement, his neck taunt as he restrained himself. Sasuke continued his tirade.

"You are hiding something! Something that is linked to the Nin that just attacked us! Or at the very least you have suspicions; that's why you wouldn't let us ask questions."

"I didn't let you ask questions because we agreed the moment he was trapped we would flee." Naruto responded with heat. "Nowhere in there was anything said about interrogating a clearly dangerous foe when we were completely and hilariously outmatched and outmanoeuvred."

"Oh and for the record, I don't appreciate being designated lone wolf. I've put more of myself into making sure this team works, unlike some…" his barb hit home "Face it Sasuke, you are a leader in name only, an authority given to soothe a fragile ego."

Sakura could no longer take their idiocy, she was in pain and she was scared.

A sharp whistle echoed around them, travelling farther into the forest. Naruto and Sasuke immediately moved back to back and scanned the forest around them for possible threats.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Sasuke breathed out once they were sure of no threats. He turned incredulously towards their female teammate, subconsciously reaffirming his earlier convictions.

Kunoichi were trouble, and Sakura though improved in skill was still a liability.

"You better have a really good-"Naruto began before he was cut off by his other teammate.

"Did you forget where we are? That could have alerted every team out there! Seriously did the fight knock your senses loose, did you even think?" She snorted scornfully at the rebuke.

"Did you?" they stilled at her comeback "–because from my point of view you both forgot I was knocked out of the trees thanks to your spat and then continued your little hissy fits when we should be _trying to escape the creepy stalker trying to catch us"_ her teammates cringed as she practically yelled the last bit.

"So what if I alert everyone to us, maybe that would get through your collective skulls, but if you want-"she waived her hand imperiously, looked down on them and continued mockingly "by all means continue"

The clearing was silent at the dressing down.

"Hehe, I had a teammate like that once….she was much stronger though".

Naruto and Sasuke stilled as arms wrapped around their shoulders and pulled them closer to the body between them. Sakura had gone sheet pale and was visibly trembling.

 _Help me!_

The suddenness of the scream went through team seven; they immediately focused to their right as two members of a wounded team, one supporting the other, burst through the canopy.

Followed closely by the largest snake they had ever seen!

"I wasn't aware they could grow that big" Naruto commented calmly, his body felt strangely light and everything seemed slower and clearer. He was hyper aware of the amusement rolling off the figure holding them.

"Truthfully, this one is a bit of a juvenile. Normally I'd call on the services of _much larger._ However I thought it would be in bad taste, and besides snakes are somewhat frowned upon in Konoha these days." The Kusa Nin commented as they observed the snake move with surprising agility and knocks the pair out of the air. The wounded one hit the ground hard and gave a weak groan, only for his cries to cease as the snakes swung tail down, completely crushing him under its bulk.

The surviving teammate screamed in grief, fear and anger as he lashed out with throwing weapons, but they bounced of the snakes hide. The beast turned its attention towards the survivor and struck swiftly, knocking his legs out from under him and sending him into the air. Then it came from below, mouth wide and swallowed the hapless genin whole.

The whole encounter took less than a minute.

"Take care of these two" Naruto stumbled as he was suddenly let go, split second later the Kusa Nin had Sasuke by the face and he leapt out of the clearing taking his prize with him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to no avail, before cursing as he dodged the full bulk of giant snake, adrenaline pumping through him in overdose levels. The creature had already proven to be agile despite its size and Naruto found himself weaving through the trees without let up. With quick flexes of his strings he had Byakuya out and moving into action, the sharpened fingers and toes slicing neat furrows in the snake's skin, however the hide was too thick and he wasn't causing enough damage.

 _SHANARO!_

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as his pink haired teammate swept passed, smashing into the snake and sending it crashing to the forest floor. Curling into a ball she plummeted down and stomped with both feet, causing it to shriek in pain. It snapped at her but she moved quickly and landed on her teammates perch.

Naruto took note of the wild look in her eyes and her irregular breathing.

"Hypex" she panted out, still quite high "causes the user to go into overdrive; I was hoping I won't need it…"

"You'll get no complaints from me" Naruto hastily reassured, he pulled out several tags and slowly built up his chakra

 _Fuinjutsu: Restrain_

Immediately the tags started glowing drawing his teammates attention, with a flick the first set were away.

"First wave, crawling ropes" some tags flash and several iridescent bindings streamed out and bound the struggling snake.

"Second wave, chain jail" more tags flashed and chains followed adding more binding layers to the still struggling snake.

"Third wave" Naruto flexed his strings and Byakuya was airborne, four rods seemingly made of blinding light in each hand.

"Thunder cage, eight points" Byakuya let loose the rods, each one dug into the chain bindings leaving the snake in the centre. Naruto quickly activated the seals and rods lit up, surging lightning arcing from rod to rod. The chains channelled the energy and soon the snake hissed out in pain at the surge of electric energy, before long it was completely immobile baring the occasional seizures as the lighting arced over its prone form.

Seconds later Byakuya landed a few feet away, quick flicks of chakra strings and the left hand popped loose and was replaced by a slightly larger variant. Byakuya stood sideways and rooted itself into the ground and raised its new arm in the snakes direction, panels on the forearm swung out and several strings connected to an internal mechanism and a "bolt" fixed into place, the whole arm had been designed to work as a high powered crossbow.

A few more flicks from Naruto and the crossbow was primed, the bolt began to glow red hot as the seals on it activated, another decisive flick and Byakuya let loose the bolt. The blazing hot spike speared straight through the snakes head, piercing and burning all the way and exiting further down its length, leaving a faint stench of burnt flesh in the air.

Byakuya's arm immediately vented the excess heat and damaged components, the tension required to fire the bolt was significant hence the use of chakra as the string instead of the standard fibre material, coupled with the heat from the scorch seals on the bolt. This meant a one time fire. The components would have to be reinstalled and a new bolt fit in which often took a while, not ideal in a ninja fight. The only way around this so far was multiple arms of that design type, and frankly Naruto hadn't reached that stage of requirement.

A thud beside him announced his teammate's presence. The Hypex was taking its toll on her, she seemed to be crawling out of her own skin, twitching and jerking sporadically. Her chakra activity was higher than typical for her and she had a fairly dazed look on her face, despite this he knew she was hyperaware of her surroundings.

Naruto quickly summoned Byakuya and any loose bits of weapons and parts lying around before sealing them in separate scrolls. Tracing the path the snake had taken his eyes came to what remained of its first victim. Naruto quickly moved over and promptly began a search through the body's belongings, relieving it of the weapons pouch and accessories…and then he pulled out the earth scroll.

He chuckled mirthlessly at the sight, and then stored it away.

"You done?" Asked Sakura, her voice as jittery as her condition. Naruto stood up face her and nodded yes.

"Which way?"

He closed his eyes and quickly focused, trying to pick out Sasuke's distinct signature from the background.

 _THERE!_

"Found him. Let's go!" Sakura needed no further encouragement and they both took off into the forest, desperate to reach their teammate.

"Please be safe Sasuke Kun" Sakura muttered softly. Naruto remained silent but the stress and worry was visible on his face, the battle against the snake had taken too much time and effort. They were at least a half hour behind, who knows what was happening and as much as he and Sasuke clashed…he respected his teammate's commitment and conviction.

And somewhat…he had come to 'appreciate' his presence.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned his gauntlets; his chakra swirled around the digits eager to lash out. Whatever the mystery Nin wanted with Sasuke, he won't ever allow it.

Sasuke was team seven's. End of story.

' _Sasuke, hang in there. Please just hang in there_ '

* * *

' _Naruto…much as I don't want to admit it, I need you here now!_ '

Sasuke grimaced at the thought but it was true. From the moment the Kusa Nin grabbed him to the point they ended up he had been unable to comprehend, let alone make any attempts to do anything.

His mind jerked back into focus as he was suddenly let go and he blinked rapidly as he tried to make sense of their new location, probably somewhere a bit more remote in the forest still based on the trees and shrubbery.

"I took the liberty of isolating our conversation, I trust you will not mind given the nature of it" the Nin said airily, almost whimsically.

Sasuke kept silent as he glared daggers at the Nin, he kept himself taunt and ready.

"Who are you?" he asked aggressively.

The Nin shook his head in amusement, clearly viewing Sasuke as not much of a threat.

"We'll get to that later. You on the other hand have more pressing things to focus on." The Nin slowly drifted around the clearing and Sasuke ensured to keep him in his line of sight.

"I was very impressed with the level of skill your team displayed" The Kusa Nin began conversationally, a sly glance tossed in the genins direction "clearly under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi and with yourself as the team leader it is becoming a force to take note of."

"I wonder though, just how much of the growth can be attributed to you?"

Sasuke narrowed his gaze at that.

"My position as team leader is not indicative of mine or my team's levels of skill." He stated blandly

"And rightly so" the nin immediately latched on to the opening "many fail to realise but it is not your place to ensure the skills of your teammate. Each one made their commitment and as such each one must bear the burdens of that choice."

Sasuke remained silent, the mystery Nin seemed to suddenly deflate into himself.

"Which is why I must confess my disappointment in you, Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan"

"After all, last of the Uchiha Clan…where are your eyes?" Sasuke flinched as if hit and the Nin honed in like a snake scenting out his prey.

"I have observed you for a long time, I make no secret of that." He began in a low tone that had Sasuke entranced "You possess such raw natural talent as I have never seen save but a rare few, couple that with a work ethic and training regime bordering on insane."

The mystery Nin stopped his pacing and faced Sasuke, the intensity in his eyes shifted and the air changed.

"I put little stock in pedigree, but even I am not ignorant to its advantages. The way of the shinobi runs deep in your veins, you come from a strong lineage of ninja and this has shaped you, evolved and honed you to this very day."

"By rights you should be more than you are." The pressure was growing stronger, "-you are gifted, you push yourself harder than most do and you have a strong bloodline. You have face great challenges and even triumphed…"

"Why then, do you lack the Sharingan? Why is your birth right denied to you?"

The question echoed similarly in Sasuke's mind, it was a thing that constantly plagued his waking moments and led to sleepless nights. It wasn't well known, however the Sharingan could awaken late in life, it had no fixed timetable and none could truly predict when it manifested. What the Uchiha knew however was the earlier the Sharingan manifested, the stronger it generally was.

Itachi was a clear example of this theory.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, fury and envy rolling off him at the thought. In short it was as the Kusa Nin said, no matter how much he trained, no matter how gifted he was it wasn't enough if couldn't awaken the Sharingan. And without the Sharingan he couldn't face Itachi, he would not be able to claim justice ( _vengeance_ ) for his clan.

 _So why won't his eyes awaken. What was he missing?_

"In this I have a theory, and evidence to support my position" Sasuke focused sharply on the Nin.

"Oh? You would claim to know more of my family's gifts more than I? You who are not even of our lineage?" he scoffed.

"I would not be so quick to judge, better ninja than you have fallen due to that particular flaw" The Nin retorted softly. "I know more and remember more of this village than you could possibly realise. I know its infrastructure, its clans, and the many secrets hidden within the leaves."

"Back to my original point, I believe the reasons you lack your birth right do not stem from you, they come from your team." Sasuke was startled, this was not what he was expecting and it showed.

"Yes, your team is the crutch, limiting you and your ascension. They are your shackles, binding you and holding back your true potential."

"What do you mean by that?" He queried sharply. Just what was the Kusa Nin implying, he complemented their skills and now he called them shackles. It made no sense!

"You do not see it do you?" the Nin shook his head and began his explanation.

"You are well aware, baring the exceptional instances the Sharingan is an emotional charged bloodline. Powerful emotions and the truth of one's mortality are often required to awaken it and ones lineage merely determines the likelihood of achieving the dojutsu."

"I am already familiar with all this, what is your point" Sasuke queried impatiently, the Kusa Nin paid it no mind.

"My point is simply this; despite your desire, despite your lineage, you have not a _need_ for the eyes. As such they will remain out of reach."

"Impossible" Sasuke retorted, his features harsh "There is nothing I desire more, there is nothing I need more! Every waking moment is spent training and waiting for the day my eyes will be truly opened. It has no relation to team seven."

"It does" the Nin replied "I commended your team and that is no small thing. With them that skilled, you have no need of the Sharingan." Fear began to show on Sasuke's face.

"Think of your mission to Wave country. You faced off against the very 'Demon of the Mist'. Fresh genins against a seasoned ninja with a bloody background and impressive kill count before he was even a genin. By rights you should have awakened at the encounter, especially once Hatake had been subdued and it was then a fight for survival."

"And yet you didn't, the combined skills of your team mitigated the conditions. You all fought well and even defeated him in a feat of skill unheard of. Still there was no reward for you, in spite of your desire, there simply was no _need,_ and so the Sharingan remained dormant."

"Even now against me, a foe none of you clearly could match those eyes refuse to manifest. Whether you realise it or not deep down you have let the development of the team put a glass roof over you. It has chained you and no matter how hard you train and how skilled you become, as long as you remain with them you will never get what you seek."

Sasuke looked as if someone walked over his grave. As much as he didn't want to believe it made a twisted form of sense. He remembered the bell test, how shocked he was when he realised just how good Naruto really was.

Shocked and relieved, because then he didn't have to worry too much about being held back. As time went on, even when focused totally on his own advancement he let himself be content with Naruto's competence and when Sakura began showing similar improvements…

Yes, he could see it, in a twisted way the team was becoming skilled enough, that with his ethics and natural ability they could hold out and even turn a dire situation. Even in the fight with the Kusa Nin they played off their skills and worked in tandem.

"You understand now don't you? Maybe in time you will awaken the Sharingan, however time is a luxury you do not have. After all, the world we live is a dangerous place."

That statement stopped Sasuke cold.

"What do you know _?_ "

The mystery Nin remained pensive for a while before he began speaking, a bit more carefully as if not to be misunderstood.

"If there is one thing to always remember, it is that there is always something much stronger. In my greed, my desires, I gained the attentions some similar minded individuals and encountered a sleeping dragon."

"Needless to say-"at this the Nin clenched his fist unconsciously "-when our ideals clashed the dragon was to be my executioner. More than a decade spans the difference between us and yet he stood leagues ahead of me. All because of those damnable eyes."

"Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke murmured, he was starting to see where this was heading and he wasn't going to let it stand.

"Itachi is mine and mine alone. None will take my clans rightful vengeance away from me, least of all you!" he practically screamed out, his fury at the betrayer and the tense situation finally getting to him.

 _SLAP!_

His eyes widened dramatically, his hand immediately moved to cover the sting on his face. Once again he had been completely unable to anticipate the movement, much less mount any defence. The worst of it though was it wasn't even an attack, it was a deliberate humiliation, a statement as to how inferior he was at the moment.

"Do compose yourself child, you are the son of Uchiha Fugaku are you not." Sasuke flinched more from the proximity than the rebuke. "Let this be a lesson; skilled and valuable you may be to me, there are limits to my indulgence."

The area remained silent save for Sasuke's loud breathing.

"Still, you are right. Itachi is yours to deal with" Sasuke looked back up to the Kusa Nins face. "You are the last Uchiha with the potential of the Sharingan, it was the dojutsu that laid its clan low and only another can raise it up. That is where I come in".

Sasuke became more alert, this was it.

"I am no match for your brother, but in time you could be. Time however is not on your side and Itachi is surrounded with others of similar skill and power. I will gift you all of my knowledge, all of my power. That combined with your natural skills, lineage and a Sharingan you will bridge the gap that divides the both of you and then you will defeat him."

Sasuke remained silent as he considered the proposal.

"What is it you want in return?"

"Itachi has taken from me; even now I am shackled by him. With him gone I will be free of him and my dreams can flourish. I wish to know more Sasuke, it is my life's work and with your Sharingan at my side I can unravel the greatest of mysteries."

"So you seek my eyes for yourself" Sasuke retorted dryly causing the Nin to chuckle.

"No, Uchiha, it would be a waste to take it from you. No, where your eyes go the body will follow. I simply want it on my side and with my knowledge and power at your disposal you will become the greatest legacy since the days of old."

"You ask for much" Sasuke stated plainly. He shifted his stance, which the Kusa Nin caught clearly.

"Yet I offer much more. The knowledge will follow, but the power I can give now." The air grew dangerous in a split second and Sasuke tensed, adrenaline flooding his system. His eyes took a strange tinge as his heart pounded rapidly, everything seemed to becoming clearer and crisper, and the Nins face took on a look of rapture.

"My gift to you, _Ten no Juin_ " Sasuke stood rooted for a split moment, his eyes picked everything as the Kusa Nin extended his neck and bore down to him, sharp fangs ready to pierce through him.

SASUKE!

Suddenly ground turned to jelly; he couldn't hold his footing and went tumbling to the floor. He felt a jerk and suddenly was by his teammate's side.

"Naruto, cutting it a bit fine don't you think" he couldn't hide the relief in his voice, and yet a small part felt somewhat _discontent_ at the arrival."

And was it him, or was the world dull again, less defined…maybe the stress really was getting to him.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura burst through the clearing in time to see the attack on their teammate. Without breaking stride Naruto gathered some chakra into his fist, the seals on the gauntlet began glowing and a hum picked up around it.

 _SASUKE!_

At the yell he slammed down on the ground, releasing the built up energy at the same time. The area around him immediately caved in and a shock wave swept passed, the ground shook and as Sasuke lost his balance he sent out thick strands of chakra strings and attached them to his teammates back. A quick jerk and Sasuke was out of the Nins reach.

"Naruto, cutting it a bit fine don't you think".

Naruto couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're happy to see us taichou." He commented as he kept a close eye on their female teammate.

Sakura had taken to the air just as Naruto caved the ground, three throwing disks in her hand. Once Sasuke was cleared she sent the first flying at the Kusa Nin before moving into a spin, winding up for the second and third shots. The last disk left her hand and she went limp allowing Naruto to pull her out of reach.

"Sakura" Naruto asked without preamble.

"I'm still good, this is fun!" she got concerned looks at that statement, unfortunately she seem fairly out of it.

"We need to move now. This is getting out of hand" Naruto murmured as the Nin turned slowly to face them. A chill went down his spine as the felt the chakra grow darker as each second passed, and the fury climbing rapidly.

"I don't think it will be that simple" Sasuke replied cautiously, he too had picked up on the worsening situation. The three genins tensed up, waiting for the kunai to fall.

"You have no idea what games you are trifling with little _ninjas_ " the hiss that came out was even more snake like.

Suddenly the air was brimming with killing intent.

"I suppose it falls to me, yessss" team seven flinched in horror as the Nins mouth extended and a snake emerged. Said snake opened its mouth a sword slid out. The Nin grabbed the hilt and brandished the lethal blade. "I would have loved to see you continue in these exams; however I believe this is a fair trade, their lives for your future. I will loosen your shackles, and in turn you will free me of mine"

Suddenly the threat felt even more real.

The Nin darted forward, ready to do away with one of the genin. Adrenaline poured through Naruto as he pushed Sasuke out of the way. At the last moment jumped out a reach, simultaneously deflecting the close strike.

A sizzling caught his attention and he looked down in shock at hand. Whatever the sword was it had completely ruined the gauntlet! the metal was warping and corroding from the glancing blow. Naruto could literally feel the seals being disrupted and sputtering out as their integrity failed. He quickly released the catch lock and flung it away.

Things were going very bad, very quickly. They won't last another ninja heartbeat against the Nin (and they still didn't know his name!) especially with that sword of his.

"Sakura!" Naruto jerked at the yell from Sasuke and looked on in horror as the Nin bore down on their still high teammate. In an impossible feat of flexibility she twisted round the strike and attempted a hasty strike, yet clearly they had underestimated the Nin. Naruto and Sasuke raced towards them but it looked grim, the mystery Nin's recovery was unreal and his sword sang for her exposed side.

 _Kawarimi no Jutsu_

Naruto ignored the pain and burning sensation as his gauntlet fell apart and his hand came in contact with the blade. With effort and his body weight he forced the blade downwards and quickly sent out chakra strings from his free hand. From his peripheral vision he saw Sasuke get hold of Sakura.

 _Chakura no Ito, Kanashibari no Jutsu_

The strings wound tightly around the sword arm and side of the body, then the paralysis technique kicked in and Naruto could feel the muscles spasm under the assault.

"Sasuke! Get her out! I'll hold him back!"

Sasuke hesitated and the Kusa Nin took full advantage, with a quick flick several shurikens tore through the air.

"Look out!" Naruto cried out, Sasuke tensed as he tried to evade when all of a sudden his centre of gravity shifted. A flash of pink swept passed his view and an odd sound echoed around. The world then righted itself and all he could see was Sakura, curled into a ball with shuriken cuts across her form, some remained lodged in her frame.

* * *

"Sakura" Sasuke crept slowly to her; he could see it clearly, over and over.

 _The shurikens getting closer to them._

 _He was ready, a decisive move, to the left, maybe they'll avoid serious injury._

 _Sakura removed herself from his arms, she latched onto him then pushed him from harm's way. Too late for her_

 _Sakura tries to mitigate damage, too many shurikens._

 _He is safe, she is on the floor_

 _Relief, he is safe._

Sasuke drew closer to his downed teammate; his emotions were everywhere threatening to spill over. Again the world seemed slower, sharper. He could just make out the tentative rise and fall of her chest.

"Ite" he hissed out clutching at his face, his eyes were really beginning to sting.

* * *

Naruto cursed out a tangled spray of rage, still attached to the Nins arm visibly shaking in fury. His chakra swirled dangerously and took on a red tinge. His face marks ran deeper and his canines grew sharper, his eyes flashing red. A switchblade withdrew from his sleeve and he flicked the blade open and made to stab the Kusa Nin through his throat.

"Enough of that" the Nin rebuked as he grabbed Naruto's arm and broke the paralysis technique. He quickly rolled his shoulder, dislodging the genin from his body before twisting his arm, spraining the wrist and lodging the switchblade in Naruto's shoulder.

A pained scream tore free from Naruto. The Nin then kicked the still airborne genin and he slammed high into a tree, choking the scream.

"No more!" Sasuke called out to the Kusa Nin. "Please, no more"

The sword spun lazily in the Nins hand, the blade started to glow and hum with chakra.

"I agree, no more games. With his death, you will be free"

Before he could even mount a protest the sword left the Nins hands, and flew straight for his teammates head as his body began to fall!

"NO!"

* * *

 _Time slowed to a crawl, the world itself became crystal clear._

 _Naruto – His breathing was shallow, bruised ribs possibly cracked. His body ached, he could barely move._

 _Sasuke – His breathing was harsh, deep gasps of air like bellows on a furnace. His body trembled with primal energy, he couldn't decide what to do._

 _The sword cut through the air, almost tranquil, serene in its flight._

 _Both genins could see it clearly, parting the air as it was a piece of cloth._

 _Naruto – his heartbeat was calm. The sword drew ever closer, it will take his eye, and then his mind. He could see its path as clearly as the dust being split on its keen edge. He did not want to die, but he could not flee._

 _Sasuke – His heartbeat were like war drums, loud tempos building. He could see, better than ever before. The sword, its path, its goal. It will kill his teammate…his…_

 _A Hiccup._

 _The blade was even closer now, much closer. How much time was left?_

 _Unconsciously their eyes drifted to each other, as if seeking the other out. What did they hope to find?_

 _Their gaze locked. It passed between them in a single moment._

 _Understanding._

 _Sasuke/Naruto – His eyes…they are red._

 _Time resumed._

 _Naruto – His world was fading, he could feel it slipping…save one, a single connection._

 _Sasuke – His eyes were burning, bleeding. But he will endure…they would remain open and he will witness. He would never forget._

 _Naruto – It was now, in this moment…the touch of the sword…the kiss to the eye…the shallow tug of a string._

 _Sasuke – it was now, in this moment…the sight of the blade….the clarity of the meet….the view of an eye lost._

* * *

The world had returned, but strangely silent.

Sakura laid sprawled on the floor, her breathing levelling out but still weak.

Naruto lay several feet away face down, the sword close to his body. Blood was slowly pooling around his head.

All that was left of team seven was Sasuke. His head was bowed, his body trembling.

"It was a necessary sacrifice to break the chains that held you back for far too long." The Kusa Nin stated plainly. His tone shifted to one of pleasure, "I took every delight in casting them down."

"So, now I must ask you" Anticipation filled his face as Sasuke stopped shaking, his head rising slowly.

"Is your light, free?"

Sasuke's head kept its slow journey, gradually chakra built up around the young Uchiha, growing more violent as the head rose.

In plain view of the Kusa Nin the chakra fever peaked and the eyes were now visible.

Sharingan.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note -_

 _Hey guys, Sorry for the lateness of the update. this chapter and the next one simply refused to come out. Thank you for being patient._

 _Don't forget, C &C's welcome - would love to know what you all think of the story so far._

 _Till the next, Happy reading_

* * *

It was ridiculously easy, getting passed the security surrounding the village.

Still, if one counted the detailed reports he got on the village from several of his plants and spies, not to mention the separate reports from double agents, _and further still_ clandestine business partners, all this before considering the many years he spent as a shinobi of the village, the secrets he had been privy to…

Yes, for someone like him, they might as well leave the door open…and a bottle of snow countries finest, perfectly chilled.

He couldn't help the snort that came out.

"You seem to be in high spirits…Orochimaru Sama" A voice called from the shadows. The now named Kusa Nin glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the new arrival.

"Kabuto, my little snake hidden in the leaves." He acknowledged. Both parties grew silent, content to observe the dark beauty of the forest line.

"You realise you have caused quite a stir Orochimaru Sama" Kabuto began out of the blue. Orochimaru remained silent and he carried on "Your presence alone was cause for concern, but your targeting team seven, and the curse seal of heaven, not to mention the beating they took" the smirk on his face had grown during the commentary.

Orochimaru's expression mirrored his spy.

"They were far more skilful than I originally gave them credit for" He threw a sidelong look at his spy "You are fond of surprises, but even then not to this extent. They were more competent than your data suggested."

Kabuto shrugged slightly "In truth yes. Team seven is very strange, their growth is unprecedented and each time it seems to level out something changes and they advance even more. It has been thrilling yet irritating at times tracking their growth." He fished out a card from his pouch; a quick burst of chakra had data and notes displayed on its surface.

"And I believe I have found the cause" Orochimaru perked and caught the card thrown at him, he gave it a once over and his eyebrow rose.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Interesting"

Kabuto nodded and settled himself before he began speaking "Naruto Kun is very skilled, more so than even he realises. While Sasuke Kun may have raw talent his drive pales in comparison to his teammate. Much of the girl's skill is due more to Naruto Kun than even Hatake."

Orochimaru inclined his head for Kabuto to continue.

"As i said he is very driven and I have no doubt in a few years he will be a master at his chosen craft as well as many others." Kabuto shook his head in amusement "These days most that are considered ninja are a joke, they learn some unique ninjutsu, develop their taijutsu or some obscure skill and suddenly they are declare masters of their art." Orochimaru snorted but didn't refute the statement.

"Puppetry, true puppetry one the other hand requires a diverse array of skills. The difference between a good and a great puppeteer boils down to drive, ingenuity, knowledge and capability. Naruto Kun has all in spades, he reverse engineered the art from the basic notes Konoha had and from there has continued to modify it to suit his needs. He crafts what he can and has made conscious effort to learn how to make the difficult pieces. I am also aware of his work in toxicology and stimulants, and when you add that to his keen mind and budding skills in sealing…."

"-you have a very interesting and potentially dangerous obstacle" Orochimaru finished, his face in deep thought as he analysed the card. Kabuto's insights did paint a different picture regarding the young Uzumaki, one he should not have really missed.

That drive and desire to dabble into so many different fields and skills, not just dabble but to master them all. He couldn't remember what it felt like.

"You admire him." Kabuto blinked at the comment, he turned to Orochimaru and met a piercing gaze. The air grew slick with anticipation of his answer.

"I admire his growth, an experiment I have no part in, the possibilities of its development. The data I have drawn alone is quite fascinating and I will admit I am keen on seeing which of my theories will be right."

Orochimaru's remained sharp, his gold slitted eyes focused like a predator, taking in his spy's stance and speech.

"And his effects on Sasuke?"

Kabuto nodded and pushed his glasses back up, the lenses reflecting. "The relationship between Sasuke Kun and Naruto Kun has been…combative, to say the least. Naruto Kun for all his good points is no saint, and feels that he more than any of his teammates is the only one capable of leading their team. He is manipulative and rarely hesitates in taking action when he feels is for the greater benefit of the team. His accomplishment in Wave is testimony to that."

"Sasuke sees him as a growing concern and I believe a threat to his status." Kabuto continued, "Back in academy none could really push or challenge him but in the real world despite his progress Naruto Kun is really the one making waves and drawing the spotlight to the team. Even the girl Sakura is now gaining some recognition _thanks largely_ to Naruto Kun."

"They are shinobi, even as they are children" Orochimaru commented to himself, it may be possible to use that to drive Sasuke further away from team seven and Konoha, now that the seed had been planted.

For now, a wait and see approach would suffice.

"Kabuto I want you to observe young Sasuke Kun, I have a feeling soon he would be joining our little family." Orochimaru pushed off the pillar and began walking back into the forest. Kabuto adjusted his glasses again.

"It was cruel, what you said" Orochimaru merely tilted his head as he carried on his stride. "You do plan on taking his eyes and more in fact" Kabuto smirked darkly. A matching one grew on Orochimaru's face.

"Is it really sssooo?" Orochimaru hissed out. "The eyes will follow the body, who controls the body, well….we shall sssssseeeeee" An eerie chuckle echoed around the forest and he went deeper.

* * *

It was no slow coming to awareness for Naruto. One minute the world was dark, infinite, no thoughts or feelings or emotions.

The next his eyes were open, his chakra shifted subtly, blending with the background and he attempted to identify his location.

"You gave us quite the scare Naruto Kun" Immediately he turned to the voice, old but with a core of steel. Sandaime stood by the window, his pipe resting between his lips. His gaze was far but his eyes never seemed to miss anything.

"Hokage Sama" He murmured out, wincing as he tried to sit up. His senses then tracked the other occupants and their locations. "Kaka-Sensei, Sasuke, Sakura".

He got a nod from Kakashi and a weak "Hi" from Sakura, Sasuke opted remained quiet.

"How did we end up in the tower?" he queried as continued his struggle, it wasn't the pain, just his body was more sluggish and tired than he realised. He then noticed a bandage over his right eye; he could also feel subtle twinges in the muscles around the area.

"You carried us here" Naruto jerked in Sakura direction at her statement, her health had improved since the forest he noted. "-I was barely aware but Kaka-Sensei confirmed it, you tore through forest and didn't even bother with the entrance, just straight up the wall and into a window."

"You also broke through two floors to get into the command room" Kakashi said mildly, icha icha in hand "Just curious, did you expect a sensor to be in the tower?" seeing the confused look he elaborated "your chakra was pulsing in a standard distress pattern used in radio communication. An ingenious move"

Naruto furrowed his brow as he tried to remember, the details were hazy but slowly they pieced together;

 _His breathing was shallow, bruised ribs possibly cracked. His body ached, he could barely move._

 _His body kept falling, the sword was clearer now, he won't survive…._

 _One small…one last…effort…change it's…direction?_

 _Or…move…his head? Too weak…sword…closer._

 _One…string…one…act. (Twitch!)_

 _His body jerked on impact, there wasn't even time for pain. He fell and lay still, bleeding…_

 _It was dark around the edges…getting darker still, was that even possible?_

 _A pulse, warm._

 _A tempo…rising_

 _Were those words? He couldn't hear them._

 _It was getting hot, too hot._

 _He's afraid….! (Rush!)_

 _…..Not anymore._

 _His team was down, he will get them. The one with scent of snakes, the patchwork, flesh weaver. (Attack!)_

 _He caused this (Attack!); we cannot face him (ATTACK!)._

 _'Well, well I did not expect this; will you fight Naruto-kun?' His words poison the air; we will run, take our sister and battle brother and flee its presence._

 _Commander and Elder Flame will keep us safe._

Naruto breathe in deep as he processed the memories. That warmth, no doubt it came from….it. Naruto bit his cheek but the feeling and thoughts about Kyu…it, wouldn't go away. He could still feel its energy surging through his chakra, slowly settling but ever present. He sighed as he realised how they got to the tower. A careful glance at Kakashi and he got his confirmation.

He glanced briefly in Sasuke's direction, concerned at the silence of his teammate, before turning toward the Hokage.

"Hokage Sama, I know it was unprecedented and likely we will be disqualified, however we have both scrolls and we made it to the tower. If you could ple-" he began hurriedly, however Sarutobi turned around and cut him off.

"Unprecedented? My dear boy we have protocols in place for near enough every possible event. This is expected in any hidden village. What is unprecedented is for all said protocols to utterly _fail_ " Kakashi flinched slightly at the last statement, which earned him a sharp glare from the now visibly upset Hokage.

Naruto could feel his grandpa wasn't in the best of moods so he modulated his words carefully "Forgive my presumptuousness Hokage Sama; I had only hoped to secure a place in the next stage of the exams. My team have the prerequisite scrolls and made it to the tower within the time limit."

"I am well aware of this, my time was not idly spent" was the curt reply, Naruto remained silent, Sarutobi's control was hanging by the smallest margins and it wouldn't do to set him off. Even Kakashi was being uncharacteristically alert and wary at his commander.

"We were actually waiting on you, tomorrow is the deadline, you arrived with both scrolls and loath though I am to allow your team to continue further, I will endorse it." Sarutobi turned to the three genin, his eyes like flints.

"Understand here and now just what you are up against. Four days ago you encountered S Rank Nuke-Nin Orochimaru, formerly of Konoha…my student." He paused slightly, before carrying on. "He infiltrated the village, stole the guise of a Kusa team and proceeded to engage your team. That you survived is largely due to his games not your skills"

Naruto and Sasuke refused to comment, knowing it was largely true. Sarutobi moved from the window towards the centre of the room.

"Orochimaru has declared war on Konoha, he has also taken interest in this team and has laid claim to you Uchiha" All eyes quickly trailed in Sasuke's direction, he stifled a scathing comment and rubbed the mark on his shoulder. Sarutobi continued, drawing attention back to himself "He has made it perfectly clear that team seven must continue in the exams, or there would be consequences." He took a deep breath.

"We understand" Came a whispered voice. All eyes turned to Sakura. She looked meaningfully at Sasuke then Naruto. Both stared back then nodded. "Indeed, we understand clearly" Sasuke sighed, before schooling into determination. He rose gingerly out of bed and moved to join Sakura, Naruto too and again team seven stood ready.

Orochimaru was calling the shots, and suffice to say Konoha's leadership were not too pleased. This wasn't just about being bait, it was about regaining momentum, they could ill afford to be seen playing to the tune of an S-rank criminal, nations had fallen over less. Team seven would be the visible target and from there they could trace all the shadows that orbited around them.

The stakes were high, as proved by the tension. With high stakes came high risks, ones that could result in their death….or even worse.

Still, they weren't going to back down, not now.

Morino Ibiki, head of ANBU Torture and Interrogation and their first examiner, had made this clear during his test;

 _Information is at times more important than life; on missions and battlefields people risk their lives to get their hands on it._

 _The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship, this is the ability needed to become a Chunin Captain._

Naruto and his teammates faced the Hokage, their decision firm. Sarutobi expression remained neutral, however for a brief moment, something akin to approval flashed through his eyes.

It was gone as quick as it came.

"Giving the seriousness of this matter I am marking this in your files, this is an A-Rank mission with proceed with caution notice." The three genin straighten even more, Kakashi himself stiffened at the statement "For now you three will carry on as normal, observe what you can. If you think or spot anything out of place you will report it to your commander."

"Sasuke" said genin snapped to alert at the commanding tone "As the current team leader I do not have to stress the seriousness of this mission. Also Orochimaru has targeted you specifically, you have been marked. Once this part of the exam is over it will be dealt with" Sasuke squared his jaw and nodded in assent.

Sarutobi looked critically at each of the genin; he brought out his pipe and placed it on his lips. After a small puff he spoke again, his voice seemed to become even older, laced with power and experience.

"Welcome to the ranks, be swift yet cautious. Remain alert at all times."

* * *

The extra day was a blessing for Naruto. The Med Nins had been and informed him of the damage to his face and right eye. He had been mildly surprised when they told him the eye was completely dead, he had always been somewhat of a fast healer, even by ninja standards, however considering their opposition and the sword which completely corroded and destroyed his gauntlets, losing an eye seemed a small mercy. The area around the wound had healed nicely, only faint scars and the dead eye gave story to what had happened. He forwent an eyepatch, simply opting to train his mind and body to keep the eyelid closed.

Still he couldn't help but wonder as he glanced at his healed hands. Similarly there were very faint, practically invisible scars on his palms from contact with the blade, and they didn't affect his grip in anyway. All thanks to Kyu...it.

Still, maybe there were limits to _**its**_ healing capabilities, food for thought.

Byakuya had sustained significant surface damage and several internal systems were out of alignment, he fixed what he could but even then using the puppet would be risky. He also needed to restock the seals he had used, fortunately he kept his inks and seal tags on hand.

His teammates hadn't been idle and despite her still poor state Sakura was adamant to continue in the exams. Sasuke meanwhile refused to speak, opting to remain alone for much of the day. Still Naruto caught him a few times observing the team, his chakra was carefully neutral but still trace bits of his scrutiny and possibly concern filtered through Naruto's senses.

Another thing that stood out was the recent addition to Sasuke's chakra. the snake had somehow bound his foul chakra in Sasuke's coils.

Even now Naruto could feel the energy trying to worm its way through his tenketsus and become a permanent fixture to the chakra, however a faint feel of a barrier prevented the worst of it. No one was wiling to speak about it though and Kakashi quietly dissuaded him from his enquires.

The day passed relatively quickly, with it the second exam was over. All those who had passed assembled in the main hall of the tower.

* * *

"You have all done well to reach this stage of the Chunin Exams. The trials you faced through the forest will only serve you well as you continue your journey. For now take pride in your achievement." Sarutobi stated to the survivors. This year weighed heavily in Konoha's favour but even still, the sheer number of rookie teams to pass was more than impressive. Some very important people would be wary and interested in this news.

"Still, there are too many of you for the final exams. As such we will be holding a preliminary exam. The victors will go on to the final stage of the Chunin Exam"

At that the murmurs grew.

"This will be held here in this room, random match ups will determine the order, before we begin however those who are unable to continue or looking to opt out can do so now" the room was silent, several heads glancing around to see who would leave the competition.

"Ano, I'd like to leave the tests now Hokage Sama" all heads turned to the direction of Yakushi Kabuto, at first glance he didn't look worse for wear, however keener minds could spot tell-tale signs of sever disorientation and fatigue. His hands also shook slightly and his chest seemed to flutter slightly under those conditions he probably wasn't going to be much good in a fight.

"Very well, you may leave."

Naruto narrowed his sole eye in Kabuto's direction. He had completely forgotten about the older teen since their first encounter, but seeing him renewed his earlier suspicions. Something about the teen just screamed _wrong,_ it was difficult to put into words.

Kabuto had no sense of self, to Naruto's senses he was like a chameleon, constantly shifting to the whims of a current he couldn't follow. Naruto sought to dig deeper but the teen was already walking away, he could probably keep the trace going but it would leave him missing key points around him.

He pulled back his senses and idly brushed against kabuto's teammates….

He immediately fought the urge to jerk.

Kabuto presence was hard to figure out, his teammates though…not so much.

There was a strong link between Kabuto's team and Orochimaru, Naruto was sure of it.

"Please make your way to the balcony, the preliminary rounds are about to begin"

Naruto jerked out of his thoughts and followed his teammates, a quick glance round summarised some of what he missed. A new Jonin (Hayate Gekko) stood in the middle of the room, probably the proctor for the fights. The Jonin senseis were already on the balcony and once everyone was settled and electronic board began a random draw.

Three almost invisible strands of chakra thread their way from his fingers, connecting quickly to his team and their sensei. Being somewhat used to the move Sakura and Sasuke didn't bat an eye at the sudden connection; Kakashi was veteran and so completely unmoved. Then somehow without words Naruto simply transmitted the sensation he felt from Kabuto and his teammates.

That got interesting reactions.

Sakura flinched visibly, drawing curious looks from around but she gave away nothing. Sasuke instead went stone cold. The fight with Orochimaru remained fresh on their minds and bodies and even though it was faint and very unclear, their instincts were screaming at them, the same conclusions Naruto had reached.

Kakashi however couldn't connect the dots like his students, from his perspective the feelings and concepts were without context and as such he couldn't really see or say what was wrong with Kabuto and his team. However the strong reactions he could literally see on his team regarding said genins couldn't be dismissed idly and he resolved to look into the matter after the exams. He gave a small nod to Naruto and got a general feel of 'acceptance' from the thread.

Frankly it was a little interesting and a whole lot disturbing to be honest.

The board beeped and the first names lit up: Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado.

Sasuke's chakra inadvertently surged, his eyes flashed. Out of sight Kakashi clamped onto arm, regaining his attention.

"Calm down Sasuke" He said quietly, his fingers ghosted over the cursed seal causing said genin to stiffen. "Don't get swept up or else the curse seal with activate, you know what we'd do if that happens" Sasuke made no comment and slowly made his way down the steps.

Hayate observed the two candidates as they squared off against each other. Yoroi's face was obscured by dark glasses and a balaclava but all could tell he was smug. Sasuke merely remained blank, his hands firmly in his pockets.

Hayate stepped between them "The fight ends when one of you in fully incapacitated, killed or I say so. If you do not heed my call there could be consequences" he brought his arm up the swung down sharply "Begin!"

Yoroi immediately reached into his pouch and drew several shuriken; his other hand began building up chakra. He threw the shuriken and then disappeared from view.

As this was happening Sasuke remained unmoved, his eyes flashed red briefly as his opponent drew the shuriken quickly charting the likely path of the shurikens and noticing the strange build-up of chakra in the free hand. He leaned backwards slightly and in an impressive display snatched the incoming shuriken out of the air, seconds later they were flying out to his left, catching Yoroi of guard.

Yoroi cursed and deflected the shurikens, then gasped as Sasuke covered the distance rapidly, fist ready. He reached out to grab the punch, only for Sasuke to _pass though him._

"What the-"He began when suddenly his legs went out from under him.

Sasuke wasn't finished and he wound himself up for another sweeper this time aimed for Yoroi's face, the blow connected sending Yoroi straight into the far wall.

The whole exchange took less than a minute.

The crowd on the gallery gazed on with surprise and expectation, some more than others.

"Guy Sensei" Lee began, his hands shaking slightly, he was sure but something about the Uchiha's moves was not right.

"I see it too Lee" Guy said quietly, his mind going over the possible implications.

Sasuke meanwhile slowed his spin and moved into a one hand stand, keeping watch on Yoroi's position. The dust dispersed quickly as an enraged Yoroi bore down on him. Again with the same eerie calm Sasuke retreated in a series of flips. Yoroi closed the distance and made to grapple him but Sasuke deflected the move, striking just past the wrist, away from the palms. The assault continued yet Sasuke kept up in the defence, consistently redirecting each strike.

"Ano Lee" Tenten began hesitantly "Isn't that your style?" Lee merely nodded his eyes fixed on Sasuke's performance. What he was seeing was amazing, and yet he couldn't help feel some envy and resentment. He had put years of himself into mastering and building his movements, working to master the style

And Sasuke took five days to replicate its roots.

Sasuke meanwhile worked through his opponent's strategy. Yoroi was a grappler, and given then amount of chakra in his hand it was probably best to stay out of his reach, wearing him down would be easy then he'd go for the finish.

Naruto leaned forward, his eyes sharp. Just for a second he felt a massive shift in Sasuke chakra, his mood.

"This match is over" observers turned to his direction in curiosity. "Sasuke, he's different now, he's mad, really mad. Yoroi is finished"

All eyes turned to the Uchiha, still deflecting Yoroi's attempts. The more astute observes noticed the dark look in his eyes, slowly his presence filled the room, the build-up of chakra following it.

"Is that all you-"Yoroi began to taunt only for the words to choke in his mouth as the Sharingan burst to life, weaving an intricate web. Yoroi was stunned for a moment, leaving Sasuke the advantage. Sasuke disappeared briefly from view and gave a thunderous rising kick to Yoroi's jaw.

Yoroi gurgle in pain as his body drifted in the air, again the Sharingan sprung around him shifting and splitting in and out of focus. He tried to move but his body felt dead.

 _Genjutsu Paralysis_

Sasuke's voice echoed around "The best of the Uchiha, you are not worthy of it"

The kaleidoscope effect shattered, just in time to see a spinning Sasuke coming at him. Before he could respond the first blow struck. Taking advantage of the momentum Sasuke flipped again dropping a second kick. As the ground closed he flipped one final time and came down with an axe kick.

 _Shishi Rendan._

The gallery remained silent at the display. Sasuke remained crouched, several feet away from Yoroi as Hayate went to confirm the genins status.

"Shousha Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke rose as smoothly as possible, hands back in his pockets. His Sharingan faded away and without fanfare he shushined to the gallery. Using his team as cover he let himself slump slightly against the wall.

* * *

Guy kept his gaze on the genin of team seven, specifically Uchiha Sasuke

It was fairly well known to the upper echelons of the Konoha military that the last Uchiha for a long time didn't have his Sharingan. Some speculated that maybe he did but was keeping it secret, however Guy was convinced on meeting the team that the boy clearly hadn't activated it.

Somehow Uchiha Sasuke, without a Sharingan, had seen and _copied_ Lee's stance and movement. He didn't have the speed and not the full range of movement but clearly from the way he stood he was adapting what he had seen and felt to suite his needs.

Ingenious

"The scary thing is he doesn't realise he does it" Kakashi commented beside Guy. Sensing the eyes on him he continued "I haven't seen as much raw natural talent as his, even without the Sharingan he was incorporating new movements into his skill set, anything used against him was broken down and incorporated to his fighting style. I honestly don't know what he will be like with his Sharingan now."

Guy nodded; the challenge of such raw potential was exciting. Flames grew in his eyes as he turned to his student "His youth burns with vital energy. Lee! Observe him well; clearly he knows the value of skill even without his clan gift. You too must do the same and with your hard work carry on further to new heights!"

"Yes Gai Sensei!" replied an enthused Lee.

The other competitors and sensei were now readjusting their views of his skills and that of his team.

Throughout the match he had complete control and not once did his opponent have the upper hand or even make contact before being defeated in a decisive manner.

Uchiha Sasuke had set the bar; they just had to meet it.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author Notes: HI, apologies for the delay, this is just a heads up - i hope to be able to update more quickly but with the end of year work is all consuming. This is the final bit of the Prelims - it has been another major headache and much longer than i usually go for. Don't forget to review and before i forget Thank You All for your follows and faves._**

* * *

Sasuke opted to remain for the rest of the exams, despite insistence from Kakashi to have his curse seal looked over and dealt with. His argument was convincing enough, he won his match quickly and efficiently, he needed to observe his potential opponents and he didn't need to use his chakra so the seal wasn't straining him too badly. In the end Kakashi capitulated on the proviso that it would be dealt with immediately after the exams or in the event he could no longer hold himself in check during the prelim matches.

Naruto had been unconscious through most of the period they covered the curse seal and his team had been surprisingly tight lipped about it. Still it hadn't been difficult to sense the new layer interacting with Sasuke's chakra. The new energy was dynamic, powerful. It bore a strong semblance with Orochimaru, based of his base chakra signature and the feel of it left Naruto cringing.

Resolving to get more information later he turned his attention the next fight.

 _Abumi Zaku vs Aburame Shino_

The fight was similarly one sided.

Naruto never really spoke with the reclusive Aburame, partly due to the stigma associated with himself and partly due to how intimidating he found the silent teen. Still he had been impressed with Shino's skills, he was one of few who could truly challenge Sasuke if so inclined, and those had improved since their academy days.

Still with his senses he could now really sense what had 'bugged' him about the Aburames….all pun intended.

Aburames housed bugs within their bodies and used them to fight. The relationship was symbiotic with them providing home and food via chakra and the bugs serving as their weapons. They were also a nightmare for sensors. The bugs fed on their hosts chakras and so carried that signature with them, the sheer number created a distorted signature, even when traced to a single location the details were often fuzzy. If the bugs were then dispersed over an area, it became a logistical nightmare with shadow trails and ghost signatures, making any attempt to track via sensing useless.

Naruto observed carefully with his senses fully engaged, trying to unravel any distinct chakra usage that he could later reverse engineer and adapt; Zaku appeared to be a one trick pony, launching airwaves at his opponent from the holes in his palms. Naruto was unable to get a decent read on Shino, his signature was too widespread. His mind quickly working through various scenarios and a slow smile grew on his face.

"Damn" He glanced over towards his team and addressed Sasuke "You've got competition Sasuke."

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. Naruto shook his head and inclined his head down to the fight. Shino was already making his move; Zaku was surrounded by millions of the bugs, ready to take him out from all sides. Zaku attempted to blow them all away with greater force, however as his chakra continued to climb Naruto could feel distortion focused around his arms.

"I knew he was good, but this is scary good" Naruto murmured as Zaku's arms literally exploded from the pressure. Shino then revealed he had his bugs steadily block the air holes in his opponent's arms disabling his primary means of combat, then he shushined behind the shocked genin and dealt a powerful blow, completely knocking him out.

"Shousha, Aburame Shino"

Naruto contemplated as he observed Shino make his way back to his team. Truthfully he wasn't sure how a matchup against the other would go, his Kikaichu bugs made sensing useless and also made using puppets a tad dangerous. He would constantly get false readings while the bugs would literally cut the strings off his puppet. Not to mention, Shino's physical skills had largely remained undisclosed, even back in academy, yet his blow just now was executed near perfectly again showing a trained form and strength.

As Shino reached the top of the steps he shifted ever so slightly and Naruto got the impression he was the cause. A brief nod and the feeling went, leaving Naruto with a rueful smile on his face.

He'd ponder more about the Aburame later.

* * *

 _Sabaku no Kankuro vs Tsurugu Misumi_

Now this was the match Naruto had been anticipating all through the exams. A large part of him was hoping to fight Kankuro this round, however the opportunity to observe outside of combat was too good to pass up. Once again he cursed his village's lack of details regarding specifics of Suna puppets other than what was generally known and pieced together, and even that wasn't truly reliable. Naruto knew from experience that puppets would change forms and loadouts from one moment to the next. Even Byakuya had change loadouts multiple times since he went into full combat use.

Still, no matter the loadout, no matter the modifications the core of all puppetry remained the same, and it rested somewhere between the puppet and its puppeteer.

Kankuro would reveal the core of his art.

Naruto ignored the opening taunts, his sense were fully focused on Kankuro and immediately saw through the Suna Nin's strategy. The wrappings on his back, most had assumed it was some sort of weapon. Others may have guessed it was some sort of puppet, considering the origins.

Naruto chuckled softly, drawing attention to himself.

"Hey Naruto, what's funny?" barked Kiba in his usual gruff and impulsive manner. The other rookies were loosely grouped together and kept one ear on the conversation.

"Nothing as such, I'm just really interested to see if your opinions on puppets will change after this" Naruto responded as he indicated to the match below. All eyes focused back with interest, just as Misumi launched his opening blow. Kankuro merely grabbed the fist and halted the move. Then to the shock of the watchers, Misumi slithered around the grab and immediately wrapped himself around Kankuro. The Suna teen dropped the bundle and tried to pull free but his opponent had him cold.

"Nani? What the heck?" Ino spluttered, her face showing her disgust. Choji almost choked on his chips, his eyes wide as Misumi wound himself tight around Kankuro.

"It's an interesting application of chakra" Naruto supplied as he leaned over the edge. His face was in concentration. "His chakra activity is phenomenal; he is capable of making himself malleable. It's like he is some sort of _gomu ningen._ "

"No doubt it's some unique ability" Shikamaru voiced in his lazy drawl. Naruto spared a brief glance at the Nara. "That sort of thing can't be taught, it must be a born skill."

"No" a deep voice called out. The genins turned to the speaker, Jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma. He took a long drag of his cigarette and continued "There is a surgical procedure involved; it's called soft physique modification."

"Originally it was developed for those who wanted to go into infiltration and information gathering, intelligence so to speak. Now it is fairly open to anyone willing to undergo the procedure. Once completed you are capable of dislocating your joints giving untold levels of flexibility." Kakashi continued, the Jonins around nodding in agreement.

Kurenai picked up in her soft tone "It's not to be taken lightly, not everyone can undergo the procedure. However the results are undeniable as you can see" they turned back to the fight, Misumi was completely wrapped around Kankuro, his grip unrelenting. Suddenly a loud snap echoed and Kankuro's neck flopped.

"Seems I broke his neck" Misumi commented with relish. Naruto Sasuke and Neji shook their heads at the premature celebration.

 _Baka_.

Suddenly Kankuro's limp body burst into activity. His jumpsuit rippled and four extra arms tore free and wrapped tight around Misumi. Kankuro's neck also began clicking and spun a full hundred and eighty degrees, segments began peeling and chipping off, revealing a puppet face.

"And that is why you should never underestimate a puppeteer" Naruto said dryly. The bundle on the floor unravelled to reveal the real Kankuro. He honed in on the chakra strings as Kankuro manipulated his puppet into crushing Misumi, cataloguing and reviewing every twitch and command transmitted, the speed of transmission, and the time lag before the puppet acted.

All that information he pulled out in the thirty four seconds it took to disable Misumi and for the match to be called.

"Well" Kakashi murmured as Naruto pushed off the guard rails and leaned on the walls. "I take it you found what you were looking for?" Naruto looked at his sensei in confusion but Kakashi's deadpan stare cut through his act. He shrugged sheepishly and cleared his throat.

"Ahh, it was informative. I didn't get a great deal on his puppet, but his skills-"at this Naruto's eye lit in relish.

"-that was worth its weight in gold."

* * *

Kakashi kept his student under his gaze. Everyone knew of it, Jonin senseis were meant to develop their charges without bias; still every Jonin had a favourite. His own sensei had been no exception and even the Sandaime hadn't been immune.

So it was going to surprise everyone to know that while he spent a bit more time with Sasuke than the others, his favourite was Naruto.

You see the reality is very simple; he Hatake Kakashi, _Sharingan no Kakashi,_ was very lazy.

He was a good commander and exceptional shinobi. What he was not however was a good teacher, especially to genin teams. That was the sole reason for the many genin failures; the exam may have been cleverly devised but it was bias and favoured his apathy considerably.

Even the training exercises he employed initially for team seven had been stolen wholesale from Guy, modified heavily to his own standards, more for the sake of his sanity. And that had only been due to the pressure of passing the team. Since then….it just wasn't worth thinking about.

That's not to say he hadn't trained others before, the only thing was those he mentored had been full-fledged ninjas for several years. They were skilled and capable and more often than not already Jonin class material and even ANBU Operatives. They didn't need to be told everything and were capable of working under varied conditions. Their foundations and structure was already there, all he had to fine tune their ability or suggest an area of focus and they took care of themselves.

So when he looked at his team and Naruto it was easy to see why he was his favourite. Naruto honestly didn't require that much work.

 _'_ _You know, when I think it 'out loud' like that, it makes it sound worse'_

Kakashi shrugged and dismissed the thought.

They were all driven, the differences were skill set and mind set; Kakashi could honestly say that training Naruto should be difficult simply due to the boys chosen craft. Yet this wasn't an issue, Naruto maintained such high work levels and discipline that Kakashi didn't really need worry. He made suggestions and adjusted his students approach, but the reality was Naruto didn't need cuddling or direct instruction. Concepts were better because he then built on those, adapting and growing beyond expectations.

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair, chuckling at the disgruntled noises his student was making. Naruto was his favourite, and he was really eager to see how far he could go.

* * *

 _Fourth Match; Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura._

Ino couldn't help the slightly smug feeling at facing her 'rival', especially as she took in the slightly strained looked on Sakura's face.

"I suppose it is fitting then" She called out as they stood across each other "You have been fortunate so far to make it through the exams. Too bad your run ends here."

Sakura cocked her head to the side incredulous.

"What?"

"Don't play coy" Ino smirked "-The fact that Sasuke Kun had to carry the team through the exams isn't much of a surprise, I mean he _is_ the last Uchiha."

Ino then shifted her stance, her expression serious, and a tad superior. Sakura had the irrational urge to claw her ' _rivals_ ' eye out.

"Give up now Sakura, you can't beat me. And Sasuke Kun isn't here to carry you on again."

Sakura remained blank. She nodded decisively to herself and pulled out a familiar pen.

"Sakura" Kakashi groaned out, his shoulders drooping. Sasuke snorted humorously while Naruto couldn't stop the wide grin from splitting his face.

"I suppose I have to work out how I'll train all three of you for the finals" Kakashi moaned. Naruto just nodded like a madman.

Sakura tossed the pen away and waited for the proctor to begin the match. Already she could feel the effects Hypex coursing through her protesting frame but right then she didn't care.

"Just so you know Ino" Sakura called out, her eyes dilated "-Never mind, just eat dirt."

Start!

At that Sakura took off, she blitzed into Ino's guard catching her completely off guard. Her fist glowed erratically with chakra as she launched a haymaker at Ino. At the last second Ino swerved, she could feel the force of the blow trailing off her side and immediately scrambled out of reach as the blow smacked into the ground.

The floor trembled and the area around her fist caved in. Ino and the other rookie genins all stood in shock; never had they expected Haruno Sakura, of all people to be so strong.

* * *

"Guy Sensei" Lee breathe out. His eyes had widened considerably at the show of strength. Guy nodded beside him.

"Truly, could you ask for anything better Lee Kun" Naruto slid smoothly beside the green clad genin, his voice dripping with honey. "See the strength that flows through her fists, the vitality that runs through her veins. The wild fire that grows with every breath." Both Lee and Guy nodded in rapture at Naruto's words causing Kakashi to snicker to himself.

"Indeed Lee, truly you have stumble upon a rare jewel. Her flames of youth burn most brightly, you have my blessing to pursue her" Lee looked at Guy in adoration and nodded in determination.

"Yes, Guy Sensei, I will try my very best to win Sakura Chans favour. There can be no other" by this time Asuma and Kurenai could barely hold back their grins at the sight.

Naruto wasn't done however.

"Do not assume it would be easy Lee Kun, as you are there is no hope, her embers alone will leave you withered to ashes. Her fire grows, even now it rises and will continue until you are swept away" Lee grew glum at that as they observed Sakura destroy her competition.

"Do not give up Lee!" Lee snapped to focus as Guy barked beside him "Do not let doubts and naysayers pour honeyed poison in your ears. You are a genius of hard work, gird yourself and prove you are indeed worthy of her. With your flames added to hers it would be a true explosion of youth!" the last sentence came out in a mighty below drawing the attention of the whole room, even Sakura paused her attack, her glazed eyes drawn towards the weirdness on the gallery.

"Yosh!" yelled Lee, the flames in his eyes lit up around his body. "I will win her favour!"

"Lee!" "Guy Sensei" "Lee!" "Guy Sensei"

"My work is done" Naruto commented idly as he returned to his team. Kakashi snorted at the false innocence while Sasuke wore a dark smirk on his face.

"Sakura is going to murder you" the smirk grew larger as Naruto stilled slightly.

Kakashi patted him with false sympathy as they watched Ino shift her head just in time to avoid Sakura's blow. The punch smacked through the wall, leaving a hole and cracks around.

* * *

Sakura pulled her hand free and turned towards Ino's direction, eyes glazed and a lazy smirk growing on her face.

"This is fun" at that Sakura was in motion again. A harried and bruised Ino threw several shurikens in an attempt to slow down Sakura.

"Ne Ino?" Ino stiffened as Sakura's voice came from her back. "Do you smell that yet?"

"Epic failure"

Ino scrambled away and brought her hands together, chakra spiking for a jutsu.

 _Shintenshin no Jutsu._

Before she could finish however Sakura appeared, her hand gripping Ino's in vice. With a decisive flick Ino's fingers were broken.

"Sorry Ino" Sakura said as she let go, her legs were beginning to shake and it was getting harder to focus.

She wasn't done however.

She forced herself to the crying blond and drew her head back.

"I win" at that she head-butted Ino, knocking her to the ground and out completely. She swayed in place, desperately trying to hold herself up.

"Shousha, Haruno Sakura" at those words her legs gave out and she started to drop.

In a flash a figure caught her; she turned her rapidly fading vision to the figure and just barely made out two overly large eyebrows.

Sakura couldn't help the cringe.

"Your flames burn so brightly Sakura Chan. Rest for now, I Rock Lee would allow nothing to disturb you". The sparkling teeth were the last straw.

She retched over him then passed out.

"That's going to stain" Choji nodded solemnly, crisps disappearing rapidly in his mouth.

* * *

Naruto barely paid attention to the next two fights; the combatants weren't really worth the effort. Instead he focused his senses on Gaara. Given his reactions to the other Jinchuriki presence he wanted to ensure he was not swept up by its currents. Also he needed to understand where Gaara ended and his Biju began; the line that separated the two personalities.

"Man, how long before I get to fight" Kiba moaned out, not far from Naruto.

Shino adjusted his dark glasses, his reply in monotone "Don't waste the time you've been given. Observe your opponents and use the knowledge to advance yourself for the next round."

Kiba scoffed and continued to grumble.

 _Seventh Match; Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji_

"Nani!?" Kiba barked out, he turned quickly his female teammate, his face now in worry. Shino hadn't moved but the buzzing around him picked up slightly. Hinata stood close to her team, her small frame still in resignation. Further along her cousin Neji ignored the quite mutterings around and slowly made his way down the steps.

"This is bad" Naruto muttered as the atmosphere chilled considerably. Hinata looked as she would rather be anywhere but facing her relative.

Neji's face remained cast in stone; Naruto however could feel a deep rooted malice and eagerness inflict pain brewing beneath the surface. He tensed and frowned at the dark turn the match was going to take.

"Hinata Sama" Hinata went stiff at Neji's silky voice. "One would assume it is irony for the two of us to meet in conflict, when we consider the expanse between us."

"But we both know there is no irony here, only fate."

Hinata shrunk slightly at his words "Neji-Nisan."

"What did you hope to accomplish in these exams? What did you think could be achieved in pitting yourself here? Fate is the grand decider, you cannot outrun it and you cannot fight it." Neji narrowed his gaze "Fate has declare you weak Hinata Sama. Withdraw and accept your fate."

Reaction was mixed among the Konoha Nins present. Hinata's teammates radiated fury. Kiba was snarling in rage, eager to tear strips of Neji, Shino remained still, however the buzzing around him increased in tempo and threatened to grow even louder.

"Don't listen to him Hinata" Kiba suddenly barked out. "You earned your place, stomp him to the ground."

Neji glanced mockingly in the Inuzuka's direction and summarily dismissed him.

"We both know it is not within your power to 'stomp' me Hinata Sama" Neji continued, his smirk disappearing as he focused back on his cousin. "You are nice and kind, admirable traits but fundamentally useless. It makes you weak and incapable, you submit never resisting. That is why you are here is it not?"

"…..I came of my own will" Neji strained to pick the soft tones. "I wasn't forced, I wanted to change..."

"A pointless exercise" Hinata jerked and met his gaze as Neji's Byakugan blazed into life. She shivered as she felt his intense gaze judging her, stripping her of her will to fight.

* * *

"That bastard" Kiba growled out once more, his palms bleeding. The reactions around were again mixed, Lee gave background information on the main and branch houses of the Hyuuga clan. Considering the main house subjugated the branch house and Neji though stronger was from the branch house, it was somewhat understandable that there was animosity.

Still, even Lee agreed Neji's approach bordered on excessive.

Naruto had kept one ear to the conversations around him; the majority of his focus however was on the two Hyuugas.

Actually, all his attention was focused on Hinata.

Despite the everything going on, Neji's put downs and her own insecurities and fears, Naruto could feel a small part of her, determined not to give in. it was battered, worn down by all the negatives heaped on her and surrounded by her own doubts.

To Naruto senses though, it was like staring at a star in the dark sky, alone in the expanse of black but determined to shine on.

He made a decision in a snap.

 _Perception threads_

Thin, practically invisible threads ghosted from his concealed hand. With barely a flick they moved to the target, less than seven seconds later a connection was established.

The beauty of the perception threads was the fact that it was heavily spirit based in composition, much like genjutsu. Its greatest advantage was it didn't cause as much noticeable distortion in a person's chakra unless someone went in heavy with the technique.

For Naruto's purposes however, fairly light touches would do.

Naruto focused as he wove impressions into the string.

 _Do you wish to fight?_

 _Do you wish to stand?_

 _Do you wish to change?_

 _Words mean little, actions have weight._

 _Still actions start with words._

 _Words come from within._

 _Hinata, from within,_ _do you wish you can change?_

 ** _…_** ** _.'Yes'_**

 _Then take the first step_

 _Fight, prove to yourself._

 _Things CAN/WILL Change!_

* * *

Neji stopped abruptly; something was different regarding his cousin. He could still see the fear in her, but something had shifted fundamentally.

Slowly Hinata took a step, then another. Then she smoothly shifted into the Juken stance.

"You seek to fight me, even knowing you are completely outclassed" Neji commented in monotone. Hinata remained silent, her head still bowed.

"Nisan" Her soft voice lost its quivering. Her head rose slowly, Byakugan alight, fear and hope in equal measure, but resolve blazing through them all. "I can change! People can change. They just have to try!"

Neji shifted as well. "Very well, I will show you the folly of your actions."

* * *

The quickest way to hide ones tracks was actually to do things calmly and carefully, in other words slow and quiet way. Sure sensors were the only ones who could accurately and precisely judge chakra depth, usage and type chakra created a lot of background noise and static, a pressure which people instinctively picked up on. The more advance someone was with their chakra the more they picked up. Hence if you moved your chakra to quick they could literally tell from the vacuum left behind.

Still, very experienced ninja made due either way. Naruto could attest from the extremely penetrating gaze of the Hokage, it was impossible for him to pull a fast one on the aged 'professor'. Still it was more of an 'I know what you did' than an 'I disapprove of what you did'. He nodded in acknowledgment and the gaze shifted.

"You do realise she will lose Naruto? Neji will not be soft on her and she will suffer for it" Kakashi murmured beside him.

Naruto shrugged; completely unsurprised that Kakashi caught him too.

"She will suffer because she chose to. Because she wanted to. I only gave her the question, the answer was hers, and hers alone.

Kakashi hummed noncommittally. He felt Naruto fidget uncertainly and allowed himself to enjoy it for a few moments, once he was happy the boy had suffered enough he gave a gentle nod and allowed his chakra to reflect his relaxed state. Naruto picked up on the mood and cheered up considerably.

The two remained completely unaware of the scrutiny of their other teammate.

* * *

While the fight between the two Hyuugas proved to be interesting, true to Kakashi's words Hinata was slowly losing ground. Regardless of how hard she tried Neji out skilled her by a fair margin and it didn't take him long to limit her offence.

Naruto winced at the slight pressure building behind his eyes; he had kept his senses engaged fully for a considerable length of time, intent on pulling as much information from his surroundings and the competition, admirable and sound initially but now it was getting a tad painful. Still, it was worth its weight in gold at the moment, the chance to truly analyse the chakra of a Hyuuga while engaged in a full fledged battle with the Juken.

And so far he wasn't disappointed.

Naruto could feel each adjustment in flow and shape of chakra each time either one made a move; the Byakugan offered a huge advantage because one could directly observe their own chakra flow and efforts made to regulate it. Naruto could also feel how the chakra interacted with an opponent when a strike connected, the imbalance it created in the chakra and sharp spike in pain as the organs took sympathetic damage.

He could also feel the subtle distinctions in each fighter's chakra; Hinata's chakra move smoothly, fluid much like water. As it drew close it impacted with the force of waves, determined to sweep all in its path and wear away any resistance. Naruto could easily imagine someone drowning in the force of her chakra strikes.

Neji's was equally smooth, in fact his was much smother and for the moment deadlier than Hinata's, His strikes echoed with a sharpness to it, eroding all chakra it came in contact with, like miniatures blades striking from several angles.

If Hinata was water, Neji felt more like the wind. A wind that was slowly drying up the water.

Naruto leaned forwards in order to understand what he was feeling in Hinata's chakra. Now that he was focused on it seemed to be…choppy. It wasn't as fluid as when they started, and was it him or did its potency seem diminished somehow?

 _'This isn't the case of simple exhaustion; something else is going on here'_

"Something isn't right here" Naruto muttered, unaware of the silence around him.

Sasuke cocked his head, "Neji has control of the pace, and Hinata has been landing fewer blows for a while now."

Kiba growled again.

"Hinata's chakra is diminished" Shino commented, his features still expressionless. "She should withdraw before this becomes in even more deadly"

As if she heard her teammates words, Hinata became even more frenzied, refusing to back down despite the overwhelming disadvantage she had. She aimed a strike at Neji's chest, inches away from his heart, just as he struck at her.

The air grew still.

"I told you Hinata Sama" Neji voice came to life suddenly, he took a gently hold of her, pulled back the sleeves of her coat to reveal spots running along the length of her arm.

"Fate has declared you incapable, witness the price of your defiance" His gaze hardened as a dark smirk grew, delighting in the shock and dismay across her face. "You should feel it anytime….now"

 _Heartbeat! Pain!_

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, she doubled over suddenly and coughed harshly. The sound was wet; blood splattered, dripping from her mouth. She dropped to her knees, yet Neji kept a firm grip on her arm, leaving her dangling awkwardly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Hinata!" Kiba roared out. His dog Akamaru whined, sensing the pain of his pack sister and the fury of his bond brother. The buzzing around Shino was even more erratic and caused a three foot gap around him, no one wanted to be too close.

"Proctor, this match is over, Fate has declared me the victor" Neji let go of her hand and let her body impact the floor. He turned around and walked a few feet expecting to hear his win announced.

Instead, impressed comments sounded around him, and he picked up the strain of someone struggling to stand. His smirk fled his face as rage took over and he spun round to see Hinata, swaying and in pain…but on her feet.

* * *

Naruto couldn't describe the sensation he was feeling as Hinata struggled to remain standing. He wasn't about to delude himself into thinking suddenly she was 'the one'.

Still, he would not deny there was a sort of….kinship, between them. The desperate struggle to survive, to stand against all doubters, to fight for ones future, to embrace ones dreams.

No matter the enemy, no matter the trials, the obstacles and fears.

 _We are so alike you and I._

Naruto smiled softly to himself, he had those very same thoughts about one other, Haku. He didn't fully know Hinata's story, but a blind man could tell there were shackles dragging the soft Hyuuga to ruin. Truly it was inspiring to see her make a stand, hopefully she could only grow, blossom and become better for it.

A sharp spike of anger drew his attention, he focused and tracked Neji. The Hyuuga was clearly out of control and was making for a devastating strike.

Without thought Naruto pull out a scroll and unsealed the contents. A decisive flick and the object sped out, it parameters clear.

Naruto paid no attention to the gazes around him, especially the attentions of the Suna team. He focused his thoughts into one penetrating stare at Neji, his intent very clear.

* * *

 _How dare she? How dare she!_

Neji was past all reason and all thought; all that mattered was putting the main house member in her place.

She dared to defy fate; she mocked him with her presence and defiance. The failed main house member who could barely muster the skill to best her little sister much less him, a prodigy unlike any seen in the clan.

And yet she continued to spew meaningless words and to judge him, call him weak!

 _"_ _The person who is truly lost and suffering under the weight of destiny, it is not I Neji Nisan. You are the one shackled by it; you have let yourself become consumed by the tide of the main house and the branch house"_

 _"_ _The main house may have cage the body, but you are the one who has shackled your spirit….Nisan"_

Neji's fingers blazed with chakra as he moved in for the kill. He completely ignored the call to stop.

Several things happened at once.

Neji jerked to a halt, surrounded by three Jonin. Kakashi had Neji extended arm in a vice grip, Kurenai held the other arm tight while guy had him in a submission hold. Directly in front was Hayate, poised to strike if necessary.

"Neji calm down, you promised me this would not be an issue" Guy scolded sternly. Neji snarled but made no move to fight against the holds.

"And I'm sure the other Jonin decided to jump in out of the goodness of their hearts" He scorned. "Not out of favour for the main house."

"Neji" Guy voice held a stern warning, however they seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Kakashi took this as his cue "Well I can't speak for the others….except Kurenai who is protecting her student…and Guy obviously is yours….and Hayate is the proctor so he has priority…."he trailed of lazily the snapped his gaze back to the belligerent Hyuuga. "Okay I can speak for them all, mostly though I making sure you stay in one piece."

Neji started at the comment and then took careful stock of his surroundings, his eyes widened in shock.

Just behind Hayate and surrounding Hinata were several hexagonal plates, the size of a forearm. They were wound around Hinata defensively. Chakra could be seen linking the plates and along those above her head they branched out and were connected to three arms, each three fingered and holding shirasayas and each aimed at a Neji's vital spots.

The whole thing looked similar to a multi-headed snake.

The room was silent as all tried to process what they were seeing. Suddenly Hinata choked and her legs gave out. Like lightning the plates reacted and caught her, gently easing her to the floor as Kurenai scramble to her location. Seconds later the Med Nins were on scene and quickly escorted her out.

The sounds of parts clicking drew attention once again. The arms concealed the blades in fitted caches and then the whole thing slid rapidly across the floor. It traversed the side wall and immediately wrapped itself around Naruto. The rookie teams shot appraising glances at him, many of them having to review their original estimates of the young puppeteer.

* * *

Kankuro was in shock; he knew it but could do nothing about it.

 _What is going on here? How could they…?!_

Kugutsu no Jutsu was one of the defining features of Suna. It was the signature move of the Suna Kugutsutsukai, heavy emphasis on the Suna part.

So how did a genin from Konoha get his hands on their craft?

Kankuro team had immediately recognised the weapon for what it was. He himself was an aspiring puppeteer and considering his family standing he had been fortunate enough to interact, no matter how remotely, with the foremost masters of the art in one form or the other. In fact his skill had be recognised early on and he had been given access to one of the best puppet designs in the armoury; the Karasu.

So yes Kankuro knew his art, and what he just witnessed beggared belief.

"Kankuro" Temari called out in a serious tone. He nodded his head

"I know"

The Suna Jonin placed his hand on Kankuro's shoulders, drawing their attention.

"Do nothing for now; I will see what I can confirm"

Temari merely blinked rapidly at the statement, unable to accept "That is a Suna technique. It came from _our_ village and Konoha have stolen it. Who knows what else they may have taken"

"Be quiet!"

Temari's mouth snapped shut at the stern tone. Baki continued "Losing your head now and making accusations accomplishes nothing. Yes it is a Suna technique but until we know more we have nothing. I will look into it. Both of you keep your eyes open and find out more about the genin. See if you can get a grasp on his skill level."

"And then?"

Baki turned his gaze toward the subject of their discussion. Temari and Kankuro followed his gaze, only to see the subject staring back at them. A small smirk grew on his face that sent them bristling.

Kankuro furiously thought about what he had seen of the technique and the puppet, already coming up with scenarios for its use and possible counters. No matter what anyone said or planned the blond was no puppeteer, and he would prove it.

Baki narrowed his good eye slightly at the blond genin, he tracked as Hatake Kakashi moved to speak with him and the other Jonin returned to their places beside the Konoha genins.

"Given the current scenario I don't think it would be an issue for much longer."

* * *

 _Eighth Match; Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto_

"Alright, let's do this Akamaru" Kiba barked out excitedly. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Be mindful Kiba" Shino cautioned, Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I got this in the bag, besides its only Naruto even if he uses cheap tricks and toys." Kiba jumped over the edge before anymore words could be said and landed in the main area.

Naruto narrowed his one eye at the taunt, and then he too vaulted over the railings. He pushed of the bars, and landed on his hands and knees across from Kiba, close to the centre of the room. The area just underneath him flickered slightly; soon enough the dust settled and he pushed himself upright, casually dusting himself off.

"I'm pretty you were warned about not underestimating your opponent" Naruto drawled out as he stepped backwards a few feet and pat himself clean. Satisfied he glanced in Kiba's direction and his tone became mocking. "After all we wouldn't want it to cost you your victory now would we?"

He paused for a moment as if contemplating his words. "On second thoughts you go right ahead, I insist."

"Very funny" Kiba growled out in his usual brash manner. "Face it Naruto, your dolls aren't gonna make any difference to this fight. I got this".

Hayate raised his arm to start the fight. Just as this was happening Naruto raised his empty arms to the side in display, then he deliberately placed crossed behind his back.

"See these arms? The only time they are gonna move is to show you just how far you have to come"

Start!

Kiba wasted little time blitzing towards Naruto. Once in range his fist lashed out for a vicious blow to the chest. Quick as lightning Naruto swerved to the side, Kiba's strike missing completely. Kiba spun rapidly, ready to defend but started at the blank stare Naruto gave him.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, as if to say _'well?'_

Flushed at being made a fool of Kiba's temper began to fray and he gave a low growl.

 _Shikyaku no Jutsu_

Chakra spiked around Kiba as he dropped low to the ground. Naruto could feel his chakra become wild, somewhere between man and beast. He took note as Kiba's features grew sharper, more feral. His nails lengthened and sharpened, his muscles bunched and coiled with instinct and energy.

Naruto shifted his stance slightly, lowering his centre of gravity and getting ready to move.

Kiba tensed…then he exploded into motion. Within seconds he was behind Naruto, claws ready to rend. Again like lightning Naruto evaded. Stepping forwards the strike missed their mark, Naruto quickly spun round and ducked below a third swipe to the face.

Kiba noticed a wide smirk on Naruto face, but it was too late to act.

Naruto rose to his full height and jumped. He immediately followed up with a back-flip kick, catching Kiba square in the jaw. The blow sent Kiba flying backward, he landed hard and skidded before coming to rest.

Naruto landed in a crouch, one knee to the ground as he took stock of his opponent, the smirk hadn't left his face.

"As I said, please continue to underestimate me, it only makes this more amusing"

* * *

Kurenai couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. It was generally accepted that his skill in puppetry was more to compensate for his lack of skills elsewhere. She had seen the academy reports and even if he was a prodigy of the puppet arts and was Hatake Kakashi's student she was sure as long as Kiba kept his head the victory would go to him.

 _'_ _How can it be possible? Kiba is losing in straight up taijutsu.'_

Kurenai couldn't fathom a scenario that would allow such. Most puppeteers were weak in close combat; in fact they often avoided it like _dokugiri._

"Interesting" she blinked as Shino's soft tones filtered through her thoughts. She turned to him in query only to have another come in.

"I expected to see great things from your squad Kakashi, but even this is too much" Asuma commented.

Kakashi merely shrugged, Kurenai started to see the Sharingan active on both him and Sasuke, the red eyes tracking every movement and chakra fluctuation.

"Naruto has always been dedicated to his work, he claims he isn't a perfectionist but sometimes I wonder." Sasuke snorted at the statement but kept his council.

Kurenai made to ask but Shino already pre-empted her query.

"That is not Uzumaki. It is one of his puppets." That stopped most of the conversation around.

"Uso" Ino gasped out. She had woken not long after the Hyuugas bout, and like a few present expected Kiba to steamroll Naruto. It had been a surprise then to watch Kiba to be outmatched, but now finding out it was a puppet….unreal.

"Hmm, Mendokusei" Shikamaru mumbled out. "His got Kiba locked out. Kiba thinks he's fighting Naruto and as long as he doesn't realise it's a puppet he is always going to be one step behind."

* * *

Akamaru barked and made for his position, checking to ensure his human was okay.

"I'm alright Akamaru" Kiba coughed out. He rubbed his sore jaw and spat out, blood and a tooth staining the floor. His temper grew as he faced Naruto, still in that stance with his arms behind his back and the eyebrow raised. The fact that he wasn't using his puppet just added salt to the wound.

Akamaru growled out and barked in communication. As Kiba turned his attention to his companion Naruto's voice called out much to his irritation.

"Y'know I made the choice not to use my 'dolls' to keep this interesting, I even gave you a neat little handicap." Naruto had been steadily closing the distance, just out of arms reach he leaned forwards, his face now curious.

"Exactly how badly do you suck at this?"

Kiba snarled in rage, causing Naruto you yelp and quickly duck backwards, for a split second he lost his footing. Kiba seeing this was quick to capitalise and moved in for the kill, he threw a smoke bomb down obscuring the area.

 _Tsuga!_

Kiba went into a ferocious spin and dove into the smoke striking and rending multiple times, he felt his claws strike fabric and on a particular pass he smelt a copper tang and wetness on his fingers.

 _Gotcha!_

He pulled out of his spin and came to a halt beside Akamaru. He glanced at his fingers and noticed the blood on his nails, signifying he did damage, he turned back to the dissipating smoke in anticipation.

Soon Naruto was visible through the thinning smoke. His arms still remained behind his back; however his stance has shifted even more. He was now much lower to the ground and ready to react in any given direction. His face has several scratches on his face, his leather vest had deep tears running through and in some places blood could be seen staining the area. The bandages on his left arm were completely shredded evidencing more wounds from the attack; even his combat trousers had tears. Dust also stained portions of his outfit.

"Okay, maybe I was hasty in thinking you suck so badly" Naruto rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He cocked his head to side as he appraised Kiba again, smirk on his bloody lips.

"You only suck half as bad."

* * *

"I don't understand" Lee said as they took stock from the stands. "Isn't that one of Naruto Kun's puppets? How can it be bleeding?"

The kikaichu say it is still a puppet" Shino replied after a moment. "They can feel the chakra connected to it, manipulating it externally."

"So how did it start bleeding?" Ino demanded. The watched as 'Naruto wiped the blood from his face, revealing an unmarked skin.

"Tch, should have expected something like this" Sasuke appraised. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"What? What do you mean?"

Kakashi inclined his head towards the fight "Naruto has always been a crafty ninja." Seeing the confused looks he focused on the rookies from Naruto's graduating class. "I'm sure most of you have noticed, one way or another, Naruto heals fairly quickly."

Shikamaru snorted "Fairly quickly, more like ridiculous. Reigning theory is that he has some recessive ability, probably an unknown bloodline limit that boosts his immune system and increases recovery."

"Yeah" Ino added thoughtfully "I remember back in academy, Naruto got hit by some shuriken. They got his arm, but that afternoon he was back in class without a single scratch. The duty medic said it was impossible."

All around absorbed the information, then Sasuke spoke up.

"Kiba made a mistake with that smoke bomb." All eyes turned him as he continued, "Naruto is an efficient fighter, but what he really excels in is theatricality and deception."

"The blood is definitely his, when Kiba launched his technique he would most likely hit the puppet. Naruto knows this, my guess is that he spelled his blood deliberately. If Kiba remembers or not the sight of the blood but lack of visible or even debilitating damage would weigh heavily on him. The smoke bomb just made this game easier."

Kurenai had been listening, a sinking feeling growing in her stomach. This level of forethought was unreal in a fresh genin and the skill used to keep it in play was even more unreal. Kiba had to watch himself.

Guy immediately 'exploded' into a rant on youth and flames, causing many sighs and indulgent looks.

* * *

Kiba shook in fury, another low growl developing in his throat. "You're gonna regret that Naruto, I'm not playing games anymore. Let's go Akamaru." He reached into his pouch and tossed a pill towards his companion.

Akamaru barked in agreement and swallowed, moments later his colour changed from white to red and he grow more feral, stronger and keener. He jumped unto Kiba's back and both chakra's spiked rapidly.

 _Jujin Bunshin_

Seconds later Akamaru was an exact replica of Kiba.

"You're finished now Naruto" Kiba growled out. Suddenly he paused, as if something was out place and made to look around.

Naruto noticed and immediately capitalised on it. He shushined from his spot and immediately appeared in front of the two Kiba's. Kiba flinched at the motion but Akamaru was more alert and prepared and immediately swiped with his claws, however they passed through the shade. Immediately from their left a foot struck out, sending Akamaru flying to the wall. Before Kiba could even blink Naruto spun mid-air and lashed out with another kick, sending Kiba in the opposite direction before landing hard on the ground, one leg fully extended.

Akamaru quickly recovered and zig-zagged across the room, hoping to get Naruto from the back, but the strike was evaded, followed closely by another as Akamaru pressed the attack.

Kiba shook himself into focus as he tried to understand the niggling feeling. All that however was drowned out by the rage he felt at Naruto playing with him. He reached into his pouch and pulled out another smoke bomb, he tossed it as he called out to his companion. Akamaru smirked and pulled back just as the smoke bomb landed Naruto's eye widened as he realised what was coming next.

 _Gatsuga._

Immediately both Kiba's set on the smoke, striking hard and fast on everything within their range. They kept the technique up for a while, before slowly coming to a halt as the smoke dissipated.

Kiba smirked, his rage cooling as he expected to see a down Naruto….only to cry in shock at the pair of sandals laying innocently on the floor.

"Hey Kiba!" Kiba looked reflexively at the direction, his gaze went to the roof. Naruto was crouched on the ceiling…..sans his sandals.

Suddenly his canine senses tripped and he and Akamaru moved on instinct. Kiba landed and immediately face pressure from two clones. Assuming they were fakes he made for Akamaru, only to be knocked back by both of them.

"Akamaru!" he gasped out, reeling from the shock of the blows. Akamaru darted for his position, however Naruto had other plans. Immediately he released his hold on the roof and free fell, two rods held between each toes.

 _Fuinjutsu: Thunder Cage – Four Points_

Akamaru had smelt Naruto's intent against him and instinctively moved to avoid him. Suddenly he slowed inexplicably, like his limbs were wading through jelly. He stumbled, just enough for the rods to impact around him. The rods lit up with chakra and soon volts of chakra lightning arced around and through Akamaru, dropping him to the ground and dispelling the technique. The energy decreased, but traces of lightning could still be seen running from rod to rod and over the downed dog.

Kiba stilled as soon as he heard his companions pained cry. He turned towards him and saw the makeshift lightning cage, fury dying at his limp companion.

"He'll be fine after some rest, for whatever comfort its worth" Kiba bit his lip, however the tension left him on hearing Akamaru would be okay.

"Thanks" He took a deep breath and started, he glanced around suspiciously before turning a glare in Naruto's direction.

"Genjustu"

* * *

"Genjustu?" Tenten queried as she looked around. The Jonins around nodded.

"Theatricality and deception, keep your opponent off balance as long as possible and you've won half the battle" Kurenai murmured, an odd look in her eye. Illusions were her bread and butter, truly it was a good feeling to see her speciality be applied in such a manner. Having them fielded against her own student however made it a mixed reaction.

"Despite Naruto's taunts, Kiba is quite skilled in taijutsu. He takes to his clan form well, his skill and execution are admirable" Guy analysed, his expression serious. "It wouldn't have taken him long to realise something was wrong with his opponents movements, I doubt even he realised just how many of his strikes _should_ have hit their mark."

Seeing the curious gazes Kakashi picked up from Guy "The genjutsu served to keep Kiba ignorant of the fact that he's fighting a puppet. Naruto was able to disrupt his awareness just enough to ensure Kiba didn't dig too closely or even realise he was fighting a puppet."

"His canine instincts didn't help him in this case either, while they are powerful they haven't settled clearly with him yet. He is still prone to aggression, something Naruto would immediately exploit, hence all the taunting and egging. Akamaru would have noticed, however Naruto made sure Kiba couldn't effectively pull the information from him."

* * *

Kiba cursed himself as he felt the illusion dissipate. His sensei would flay him after this, considering her speciality was genjutsu.

No matter. At least he knew what he had been fighting now. Naruto cocked his head to the side considering, then he nodded decisively and his chakra flared. Smoke engulfed him, once it dissipated it revealed its features to all, Byakuya.

The area in front of Byakuya distorted visibly, then Naruto came through what appeared to be a rip in existence, to the shock of most of the audience. He stepped lightly unto the arena, letting the distortion behind him close. The murmurs around grew fever pitch at the display until Kiba scoffed.

"Genjutsu again?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and made to refute when Kiba cut in with a growl. "Don't even bother, my sensei is a genjutsu mistress I can smell the effects. Wulfen take you I'm tired of your games"

Naruto kept silent but the amusement on his face was damning. "Hey, at least you can honestly say you learned something"

"What?" Kiba growled out. The smile sifted on Naruto's face and all of a sudden he looked alien

"Just how easy it is to be a puppet-" Naruto's single visible lit with a fey light, his smile more alien. "-dancing to the tune of the puppeteer."

No one spoke. Kiba bit his arm to maintain composure, but that smile, something about it was wrong and it set his mind on fire.

Naruto unfurled his arms from his back and his fingers twitched. Kiba tensed slightly as Byakuya jolted into life and his eyes widened in shock as Naruto moved his puppet away from the fight.

"Be good Byakuya, I need to play with my other puppet in this game."

Kiba snapped his attention back to Naruto, his limit had been reached and he snapped.

 _Shikyaku no Jutsu_

Moving into his four legged technique he charged Naruto, chakra flaring around him as his speed grew exponentially. Naruto's smile remained the same as he dodged swiftly passed the rage filled blow, already most could see the difference in movements from the puppets and his skills. Naruto moved closer to the centre of the room, not too far from the downed Akamaru.

"I'm only going to touch you once Kiba. This will be all over once I do."

Kiba barely paid attention as he snarled and blitzed again, this time moving even faster. He crossed the distance, intent on getting behind Naruto and finishing the round….

Suddenly the chakra spluttered and he stumbled, drastically slowing down.

Naruto cursed slightly under his breath, however he readied himself. He took one step forwards, his chakra spiking briefly and raised his palm…and gave a sharp thrust.

Kiba felt like he ran into a reinforced earth jutsu. The force made him black out, his limp body flying backwards. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Naruto left his stance as his chakra settled and slowly blended to the surroundings. Hayate moved to check on Kiba's condition.

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sugoi" Choji blurted out, shocked. The reaction was not far off from some of the other rookies. Naruto's display had thoroughly taken the blinders off, it was as if they were seeing him truly for the first time.

Sasuke deactivated his dojutsu, just in time to catch a twinge from his curse seal reacting to the agitated state of his chakra. He rubbed and rolled his shoulder a he pondered his teammate's development.

 _'_ _Just which one of us is stronger?'_

At that moment, he honestly could not say.

It worried him.

* * *

The Suna team kept their eyes fixed on the puppet. Kankuro immediately soaked it in, analysing it design mechanics and comparing it to the standards in Suna.

"That isn't a Suna design" he said after a while, cataloguing mentally all he could readily profile from the puppet. Baki nodded, the thought had already occurred to him, still he and Kankuro felt disappointed they never really got to see it in action.

Naruto glanced in their direction, and at that moment they got the feeling it was intended that way. Kankuro's puppet was still relatively unknown but he had revealed a lot more than Naruto did.

 _'_ _Just what to expect from a true puppeteer'_ Baki and Kankuro thought, Kankuro couldn't help the grin on his face at the scent of a challenge, and from the matching one on the blondes face he reckoned the feelings were mutual.


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi was in a dilemma, he knew this the moment the prelims finished. He had three students, all of which had succeeded in the preliminary rounds. They and the team from Suna were the only complete teams to make it through to the finals.

Thinking of the Suna team, Kakashi's thoughts went to the disaster that had been the fight between Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee;

 _Kakashi's Sharingan looked on in amazement. Lee was outputting a huge amount of raw physical energy, his skin had gone dark red and the chakra whipped around him erratically._

 _And then he moved…_

 _Gaara's absolute defence had been unable to even keep up, much less stop the blows as they hammered into him. Soon he was being battered all over the arena, his shield of sand unable to keep up, and his armour of sand unable to hold back the tide._

 _Gaara though could not be stopped by Lee's will alone. In the end Guy stepped in to ensure his precious student would still live, denying Gaara his prize._

 _The look in Gaara's eyes, Naruto had described it as an all-consuming madness, an insanity that threatened to spill over allies and enemies alike._

 _Kakashi felt Naruto understated things._

Kakashi came back to awareness, and pondered his options, but in all honesty the situation was leaning toward one direction more than others.

"Yare yare" he sighed to himself as he glanced at the pages of Icha Icha, not even his favourite literature was helping him now.

Sasuke was slated to fight Gaara. Gaara was Suna's Jinchuriki.

At this point he didn't have much choice.

"Gomen Naruto, Sakura"

* * *

Naruto sat on the chair beside Sakura, back in Konoha General Hospital. He had only been there a few minutes and the medics had assured them she was doing much the moment she lay on her side, chatting away with him.

"You know I don't mind you visiting Naruto, but c'mon. This early is pushing it." Sakura stated as she shuffled to a more comfortable position. Naruto merely shrugged as he crossed his leg, one elbow on the armrest and head on his fist.

"Meh, It's nothing, can't have my teammate cooped up in here bored out of her skull now can I?" He smiled convincingly.

Sakura wasn't convinced.

"So it had nothing to do with attempting to sneak into Hinata's room right?" She said dryly, her eyebrow rose in challenge.

Naruto matched her look. "You couldn't make that sound any dirtier, and Kakashi is supposed to be the pervert" he deadpanned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Stop deflecting Naruto. Why were you trying to sneak in? You could just visit normally you know." She focused hard on him, a promise of retribution if she didn't like the answer. Naruto sighed and leaned forwards, both feet on the ground.

"I've already been to see her twice, she'll make a full recovery but like you it'll take a while" Seeing her nod he continued. "What I don't have is access to the medical report. I know vaguely what her condition is from the comments made and I can sort of 'sense' the fluctuations still in her chakra. The medical report however will tell me exactly what I'm missing, major and minor details on the Juken and its effects on the body."

Naruto leaned back and sighed. "It's not something they'll just give anyone access to. However from zero-seven-hundred and zero-seven-forty-seven the report is brought into the patients' room and left for the duty medic to make observations."

Sakura could see logically the progression; however the reality of his action left her feeling somewhat…cold.

"Naruto, I get why you wanted the information but….i don't know, something about the way…it just feels off."

Naruto shrugged again, not wanting to speak further on it. To say he hadn't gotten what he wanted was an understatement. He had also been caught and only fast talking had gotten him out of serious hot water. He now though had a caution on his name, just in time to replace the one he incurred during the wave incident, the one that finally left his file.

His luck sucked, and now they thought him a pervert.

Kakashi would be so proud.

"You're not going to sneak in to her room anymore right? Or mine for that matter?" Something in Sakura's tone told him it was best to agree or else. He nodded and Sakura relaxed, snuggling deeper into the bed.

"Neji is your opponent" Naruto nodded and she continued "The medics said she took a bad beating, and he is considered last year's prodigy and rookie of the year. His sensei is one of the best taijutsu experts in Konoha and he's clan style is based on taijutsu and chakra techniques that disrupt foreign chakra."

"What are you going to do? He's a really bad matchup for you."

Naruto remained silent, well aware to the truth in Sakura's words. Neji was going to be the biggest challenge he'd ever faced since starting his life as a shinobi and in a direct confrontation he had very little doubt.

Neji would tear him to shreds.

"Shinobi is Shinbou" He said softly, calming his errant thoughts. He less than three weeks, he'll make it count.

"Yo, this looks cosy." Naruto closed his eye, exasperation building at his sensei's antics. Sakura had merely turned towards Kakashi's voice, a twitch developing on her face.

"Aww, don't be like that Sakura. You'll get wrinkles" the twitch grew into a facial tick and Kakashi chuckled wearily. He leaned on the wall, jovial expression slowly disappearing. Sakura and Naruto immediately sensed the mood change and followed accordingly.

"All three of you are in the finals" he said, his voice grew solemn "omedetou."

"Arigatou sensei" Kakashi nodded at their reply. Then is face grew resigned.

"I would love nothing more than to be able to train all three of you for the finals. However it would be an impossible task, I would not be able to do justice to your trainings."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, it wasn't that much of a surprise to them after all they had anticipated something along those lines.

"About that" Sakura glance briefly at Naruto before facing Kakashi "Naruto and I have been talking and we think we have a solution" Kakashi looked at her expectantly, curious as to what she had considered.

"I'm dropping out of the exams."

He blinked at the statement; he had not seen that coming and briefly thought he misheard her. He looked between her and Naruto considered it carefully, mentally review his student.

"I'm curious, why now and not before?" He had a suspicion but wanted to hear her thoughts.

Sakura frowned thoughtfully and began slowly. "The situation is changed sensei. At the moment I'm still confined to rest for another few days, it would also be weeks before I can go about any form of ninja exercises. By the time the finals hit I won't be fully ready to do it any justice"

"Also, I don't think I my skills are good enough yet to continue in the exams. There is so much I want to get started on, I'm not as behind as I feared, but I far from where I want to be" She said softly, her fists clenched tight.

Kakashi nodded, satisfied at her reasoning, he moved over and ruffled her hair, amused as her indignant squawk and Naruto's chuckles. "You've come farther than you realise Sakura-Chan. I'm proud of you".

Sakura flushed, pleased at his praise. Kakashi turned towards Naruto, waiting for his thoughts.

"Gaara." Kakashi nodded grimly, his expression matched by Naruto. Nothing else needed to be said between them.

Sasuke was up against the unstable Jinchuriki from Sunagakurei no Sato, a very dangerous opponent. This was heavily discounting the fact that he had only recently achieved his fabled Sharingan, and he was being targeted by an insanely powerful former ninja now turned S-rank threat to the village.

Team seven don't do things by halves.

Whichever way you diced it, Sasuke was in serious trouble and needed uninterrupted commitment, commitment that would unfortunately come at the cost of his teammates. Naruto had known this the moment the finals had been announced, and the time spent thinking had only strengthened the feeling.

Still, a part of him was undeniably raw; Kakashi _had_ been spending more time with Sasuke than he did with him or Sakura. However if it saved his team, he would endure it, no matter how bitter the taste.

"You both have grown so much, truly I couldn't have asked for better students" Naruto and Sakura blushed lightly from the praise. Naruto could literally feel the bittersweet circumstance mixed with prided rolling in Kakashi's chakra, that made the admission all the more special to him and he straightened unconsciously in pride.

"Sakura, I'll send a few scrolls your way. There are also one or two people that owe me some favours; once you're recovered I'll see what I can pull through."

Sakura nodded eagerly and he turned to Naruto. "For the moment you're on your own, I expect you need to sort Byakuya out. Your skill in genjutsu is also top notch so-"

"Actually sensei, I need special dispensation waiver for the armoury, as well as a signed consent form for the guys at toxicology. Sakura has already got her certificate but mine's going to take a while" Seeing the look on their faces, he flushed and mumbled out "I sort of got too excited and turned in my level one clearance in too early. Now I have to wait for the paperwork to be completed before I can get access."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll let the quartermaster know you'll be coming."

"Thanks sensei, see you later Sakura" at that Naruto dispersed into a cloud of smoke. Kakashi looked on impressed at the display while Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Naruto smirked as the memories of his clone filtered through his thoughts.

Currently he was at the Third Training Grounds, his team's preferred training area, and he was laid out on the ground just by the lake one foot in the water idly splashing around. In fact, most of his day had been spent there, idling.

 _Splash! Memories!_

Oh yeah, those would be his clones performing various exercises and puppet training over the water with mock-ups. The minute one clone was dispersed it was seamlessly replaced with another keeping the chain going, so far there were at least six hundred clones give or take above and under water as well as the surrounding forest, manipulating and generally playing around with their chakra.

Naruto stilled for a moment, before focusing his chakra around his foot currently in the water. Steadily he straightened the leg and slowly pulled it out of the water. As his leg rose the water around it bulged somewhat, the chakra acting like glue pulling the water with it. Naruto kept the leg raised with the water still around it, slowly it began to rotate, first clockwise, then anti clockwise.

Slowly the strain began to get to him and the water began wavering erratically around his leg, slow drips forming. He held it for a few more seconds; he then gave a quick flick of his foot sending the water globule skyward. His eye narrowed into focus as it arced through the air before making its descent towards his head, like lightning his arm shot out, piercing through the water globule and his chakra worked quickly to hold it together.

However his chakra couldn't slow the momentum and the whole thing came apart, covering his face.

"Failed again" he sighed as he sat up. A towel came into existence beside him and he dried himself off, it dispersed the minute he was done.

"There are not many that can sneak up on me and remain unnoticed as I'm sure you've realised." He called out to the surrounding area, he expression slowly shifted to resigned irritation as he tried to figure out his watchers location.

"Still of all the ones I can adequately sense, you're the most difficult to pin down. It's frustrating"

"That is good to know" A deep precise voice came, not far from where he sat. "Why? Because it will prove useful in future."

Naruto chuckled to himself as he turned to face Shino; he quickly took in his fellow genins stance and expressions, though as with all Aburame's it tended to be difficult, Shino being no exception.

"So what do I owe to this visit?" He asked curiously, there were not many reasons for Shino to seek him out that he could think of.

"Hinata" Ouch. That was one reason.

Naruto shifted carefully, making himself as none threatening as possible, "Her medical report would cover extensively the damage she took from the Juken. I was hoping to get my hands on the info and get a greater understanding of its effects."

Shino's expressions remained unchanged. Naruto was sorely tempted to focus his senses to see if he could get an idea of his reactions, however considering the effects of the Kikaichu he decided against it.

Abruptly Shino changed the subject.

"What is your grievance with the Suna team?" Naruto blinked rapidly, taken aback by the question.

"What makes you imply that?" He countered. Shino remained silent as he moved closer towards Naruto; he seemed a bit more relaxed which convinced Naruto to let down his guard some.

With quick handseals and a flash of chakra to earth chunks grew out of the ground, the tops flat. Shino inclined his head in thanks at the impromptu seats and made himself comfortable.

"Aburame's are not sensors in the traditional manner" He began without preamble "However thanks to our Kikaichu we are adept at picking up details from the chakras we encounter. The Kikaichu feed on chakra and transmit what they glean to the colony."

"For instance, they told me back in academy of your chakras" Naruto stiffened at the comment "For a student it outranked everyone in sheer weight and capacity, even the instructors paled in comparison. They also picked up on your skill as you began developing it, observing as it grew stronger."

Shino then brought both hands under his chin "However they were also reluctant to remain around you for extended periods, some of them even died prematurely when exposed to your chakra." Shino's presence seemed to loom even more as he spoke then he dropped the next bomb.

"They have not come across anything like it…until recently, with Gaara." Naruto was frozen solid, his chakra deceptively still. Shino cocked his head as a few bugs buzzed around him, before turning towards Naruto.

"Confrontation is unnecessary. Why? I have concluded you are not a threat to me or my team."

"So why bring this up, here and now?" Shino nodded in approval.

"As you have observed the contest, so have I. My Kikaichu also picked up the similarities between your chakra and Gaara's during the preliminaries. Also you showed an unusual amount of interest in the Suna team." Shino raised his finger to forestall Naruto's comments.

"Had it just been due to Kankuro this would not be up for discussion. However the extensive evaluation you gave the whole team, plus my understanding of both your chakras, not to mention what my team encountered in the forest of death and my own subsequent investigations into the Suna team raises many suspicions. None so easily identifiable, but no less disturbing."

Naruto could almost tell something about the situation did not sit well with the Aburame, separately the points he brought up were fairly negligible. Even when brought together he had no real basis, however it was enough to keep ninja's up at night. That was the real issue.

Based on that he could see why he was Shino's only lead, he took a gamble.

"Any information available regarding the unique nature of my chakra is classified at the highest level, without proper clearance I cannot say much more." Shino's eyebrows extended far beyond his hairline.

"Gaara's information is not as heavily restricted. That said I'm counting on discretion on your part."

"What do you know of Jin….Jinchuriki?"

* * *

Shino immediately connected the dots presented to him. Gaara had a demon sealed within him, which was why his Kikaichu were erratic in its presence and would often die prematurely. They had similar issues with Naruto's chakra; ergo he too was a Jinchuriki.

The Biju sealed in Gaara was difficult to identify, however the one sealed within Naruto….

 _Merciful Sage_

Ignorance was a feeling Shino felt was best left for the incapable. They would be the only ones to truly appreciate its bliss.

Right at that moment however, Shino was anything but blissful.

Shino could see behind the wall in Naruto's eye, he could measure the toll this conversation was taking on the blonde and he felt truly humbled. Why? Because he suspected that Naruto had voiced this to none of their classmates, or even his team save maybe Hatake.

He was the first one their age to truly see what it was to be Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"It explains the scrutiny you have on Gaara. You suspect something more though?" Shino asked carefully his voice still in monotone. He saw as some of the tension left the blonde, his eye flickered with gratitude telling him he made the right choice moving forward.

"At this stage Hokage Sama and several others already are aware of Gaara's status. From what they have suggested there are concerns as to why a foreign nation, allied or not, would send their Jinchuriki out for such an extended period."

"Understandable, especially when you consider Gaara has not the most stable pf psyche." Shino commented, He glanced towards Naruto and continued. "That they are heirs to the Kazekage makes things complicated."

"True, but not unduly" Shino inclined his head and Naruto followed up "Konoha's leadership have no real grounds to investigate, however genins spying on other genins, especially considering we are all in the chunin exams can be written off with minimal fuss. So far beyond what we already know I haven't managed to pick anything new up."

Shino shook his head "Your profile is working against you there. Why you ask? You are Konoha's puppeteer, an art that originally developed in Suna; they are as interested in you as you are interested in them. You need other sets of eyes"

* * *

Naruto had never thought much regarding that day, the day of his meeting with the Hokage and the Elder Council. Then with Kazuki falling really ill and the chunin exams, his team and other trails, they had all been a welcome relief from actually searching what his true feelings regarding that knowledge was.

Mostly because he was afraid of what he'd find.

Even speaking of Kyu-…. _it_.

Only when he sat down and spoke with Shino did it truly feel real. Not just real, it gave him perspective, and allowed him to face his demons...pun intended.

A part of him, truly loathe the Fourth for what he did. It also loathes the villagers for their cruelty to him. It loathes Konoha's leadership, even the ever loving Sandaime, for not being their enough. However, his biggest worry was not once did he ever loathe the fox. The Biju only ever generated within him fear and sympathy, the former in greater abundance than the latter.

Still, as he spoke to Shino that loathing seemed to dull and slowly loosen its hold on him, as if giving voice to his thoughts somehow released the mad grip they had on him. In time, he could only hope to lose those feelings permanently.

The loathing and the sympathy that is, the fear could remain. It would pay to be cautious around Ky.… _Kyuubi._

Plus, it was kinda nice to be able to speak to someone without judgement.

They covered a fair amount of ground. Shino was quietly insistent he join Naruto's assignment and if he was honest Shino would make a unique and valuable asset. His Kikaichu were useful in so many ways, literally 'thousand sets of eyes' maybe they would be able to pick something up.

"Be careful Shino" Shino nodded then hesitated briefly. He reached into his coat and pulled out two scrolls and gently placed them on the rock he had been sitting on. Naruto got a sense that it was Shino's way as a peace offering, regarding his new found knowledge on Naruto's status. Naruto smiled and nodded, allowing Shino to relax. He nodded as well and shushined off.

Naruto dusted himself and let his earth seat sink back into the ground. He moved to pick up the scrolls Shino left. He opened one of the scrolls and a smile grew. Shino had left him an abridge copy of Hinata's medical report, probably used his bugs infrequently to collate the data before writing it out by hand. The second scroll was just as valuable as it contained basic details of the Byakugan and the Juken, if the Hyuugas even remotely suspected something like this was around, heads would be flying off shoulders.

Shino must have been really ticked off at Neji.

Naruto pondered his situation further. He was no slouch, by any measure, still in a straight up match against Neji he wouldn't last a ninja heartbeat. His skill and form were flawless as far as he Naruto had seen and he wasn't lacking in chakra capacity.

"Still, maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way" He muttered to himself, he got distracted by the antics of his clones, every so often one or two would end abruptly, victims of unsuspecting ambushes. Naruto rubbed his head as he sorted idly through the memories when suddenly one stood out vibrant:

 _Naruto six-four-six stood valiant over the water. His arms wove intricate patterns and his puppet danced around various attacks, deflecting blows and striking opponents. Six-four-six dodges suddenly to the left, shurikens trailing passed and catching Naruto four-two-seven-four off guard. A quick flick and six-four-six had his puppet's arm detached, speeding like an arrow. It caught nine-zero-three-three in the neck, dispelling it immediately._

 _Six-four-six leaps skywards, pulling his puppet apart and using it as make shift shields from multiple directions. He pulled out shurikens and sent the flying, causing its clone brothers to seek cover or in case of others, dispel._

 _Six-four-six was filled with pride; so far it had survived longer than most of its brothers; only a handful of three digit clones still existed, and more than half of them were on research. The others were around, they could almost tell by the way they fought and the newer clones always seemed to take exception to that and were determined to wipe out the three digits._

 _Still, none of the others had a higher count than six-four-six, of that he was sure. He had fought harder, smarter and better and all challengers were now memories and data to be exploited._

 _Six-four-six was on top of the wor-_

The memory cut off sharply at that point which told Naruto the story. He snorted, amused at the glee in his clones war games. Still, his curiosity set in and he wanted to know more of what happened, how had that clone died.

He sent a Morse thread to one of the nearby clones, letting it know he wanted. As soon as it dispersed every clone stilled as new orders came through. The war-games clones were to disperse in batches, that way he would have an easier time of it.

Half hour later Naruto had a dull headache; however he had found the answer to his interesting puzzle:

 _He moved silently, carefully. On land or in water. Shifting the battlefield as necessary, ensuring no attention was drawn to him. He didn't have the highest kill counted, not even the most spectacular moves. Most times it took ages before he acted._

 _However, there was no question he was the best. He was silent, methodical, and patient._

 _He had to be, after all….._

 _He was Naruto; thirty-four._

Huh…

His clones had serious issues.

* * *

When word first got to Jiraiya, he had been too busy to really think on the subject. His spy network had picked up some serious chatter on his former teammate and he spent months chasing leads and tying loose ends. He shelved his initial amusement, expecting the phase to die out at some point.

Years passed and soon enough it was time for him to return to Konoha. There had been whispers and chatters of something brewing. Jiraiya could feel change was coming; his former teammate was on the fringes of it, plus with a new threat on the horizon.

Akatsuki.

His network had picked up enough to determine they were trouble. Their endgame was still hidden but what was known was they were targeting Jinchuriki, in other words his godson was in danger.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

First though, he needed to reconcile his previous misconceptions…..Naruto was very skilled as a puppeteer it seems.

Jiraiya was honestly surprised to learn that Naruto had stuck with it, not only stuck with it but was skilled enough to rival some of the more dangerous puppet users from Suna. He had exchanged communications with Sarutobi a number of times, which supplemented the intel he picked up seperately regarding his godson.

It was impressive…and a tad problematic. Jiraiya couldn't see how puppetry would help Naruto as a Jinchuriki. Not to mention he wasn't what he could actually do to help train a puppeteer. Before returning to the village Jiraiya took great pains to brush up on his knowledge on puppetry, after all it was better than looking like a complete moron on the subject. He also leaned on Sarutobi a little and picked up a number of important details, such as his godson being a sensor, though considering his father's skill and mother's lineage it wasn't too hard to see.

Jiraiya on his return to the village immediately began observing Naruto; it hadn't been an issue to determine the child's sensor range and depth, and being a spy master, member of the Sannin, not to mention how old he was meant he had more than a few tricks to stay hidden.

Jiraiya was impressed to see that Naruto took the time to keep his physical training going, working on his conditioning, speed and taijutsu. It wasn't something puppeteers typically did, at least not until they were old enough to be truly dangerous.

Still, it was a delicate balance, especially at the early stages. He was working on opposing schools at the same time and as such he couldn't be as skilled as someone who dedicated themselves to one or the other. At least that was how he felt until he saw Naruto's trump card.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Jiraiya shook his head at the brilliance and sheer ridiculousness of the Nidaime's technique. As a weapon on the battlefield it was ingenious in its practical applications, especially for chakra powerhouses. However as a training tool it was damn near unrivaled. Any exercise requiring knowledge and the extensive use of chakra was without a doubt the playground for Kage Bunshin, it allowed the wielder to gain a ridiculous amount of experience in a short amount of time.

Jiraiya perked as he noted the extensive use of seals; at least he had something they could work together on.

 _For now though, I'll leave him be. After the chunin exams I can begin._

Jiraiya noted the furrowed look of concentration on Naruto's face, mirrored closely by some of his clones. He smiled as his godson started glancing around, as if searching for something hidden. He turned around made his way back into the village itself, content to let Naruto work on his own for the time being.

 _Now show me just how far you can go Naruto._

 _…_ _.._

 _Its midday in the village…..the bath houses should be fairly busy (perverted giggle)_


	18. Chapter 18

_(Forest of Death)_

 _"_ _Is your light free?"_

 _His head rose at the query, revealing the crimson eyes…..Sharingan._

 _He moved, suddenly and swiftly. His vision caught the dark glee in Orochimaru's face. He could see clearly the tensing of muscles. He could see aptly the shifting of weight. He could see perfectly the blow to his head._

 _He ducked below the first strike He calmly deflected the second. His momentum put him in striking range and he wasted little opportunity._

 _It was now a different dance._

 _He wove round Orochimaru's strikes, his eyes unravelling his opponent's tactics and movements and laying them bare for him to survey. His blows came out crisper, flowed smoother from one strike to the next._

 _He backed up suddenly; just brushing passed a blow that would have broken his ribs. He sped through several seals and took a deep breath._

 _Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu._

 _A massive fireball blazed a trail towards Orochimaru._

 _"_ _Magnificent" Orochimaru breathe out, his face completely distorted by his wide smile. Just before the fireball could hit he swung his arm across, completely destabilising and dousing the technique._

 _"_ _Your movements have improved vastly. You are very different from what I faced before. Tell me, do you now truly see the truth of my words. You are on the cusp of greatness young Sasuke. With time your eyes will unlock the very secrets of this world."_

 _"_ _All that power all that knowledge is offered, but only to those strong enough to see its true worth."_

 _"_ _So tell me Sasuke, can you?"_

 _He remained silent. Slowly his chakra began to build. His Sharingan, minutes old, began to spin the first of many webs._

 _"…_ _I've grown tired of your words."_

 _Orochimaru's smile dropped slightly: it was at that moment he chose to strike. His Sharingan spun illusive webs, trapping his opponent for a moment in a blazing inferno._

 _Orochimaru looked around in shock; the world around him slowly grew dark, the entire forest went up in flames. He could feel the heat pressing unto him. The very air drying out in his lungs._

 _Suddenly the flames writhe around, several patches taking shapes in varying speeds. The shapes were unmistakeable._

 _The mark of the Sharingan._

 _Orochimaru continued to stare at the scene around him; he was firmly rooted in the world of flames, unable to break through._

 _"_ _Uchiha Hijutsu: Flame of the Vermillion Bird"_

 _He appeared suddenly, before Orochimaru. The flames drew closer to the Uchiha, coalescing around his left hand, the vast majority flaring behind him. Orochimaru gasped again as the flames continued to shift, forming what looked like a bird of prey, unlike any he had ever seen. Its gaze locked unto him, its flame eyes bearing His Sharingan._

 _Split second later He was within striking distance. His palm was already outstretched. The flames danced almost merrily, Orochimaru could feel them lick his torso. He whispered softly, just as his hand made contact-_

 _"_ _Suzaku's Wrath"_

 _Outside the illusion He pulled his still smoking hand away from the burnt chest of Orochimaru. His chest heaved with exertion and his limbs were heavy. Turning away he stumbled closer to his teammates and his Sharingan deactivated._

 _He reached Sakura when a voice stopped him cold._

 _"_ _Do you know, the last person to truly master and effectively use the vermillion bird in combat….was Uchiha Mikoto?"_

 _He spun round, rapidly paling to see Orochimaru still alive. Before he could even say or do anything he was bound up tight._

 _"_ _Truly" Orochimaru continued as he walked closer to his prize "-you are the one that I have been searching for, within you burns the promise of unlimited potential." He remained frozen as the distance between him and Orochimaru shrunk._

 _"S_ _till, as with all things, you need power to unlock that potential." He cried out as Orochimaru suddenly bit him on the neck, he could feel as something latched onto him, sinking its way deep into his chakra. The pain was maddening._

 _"_ _This I offer and much more young Uchiha. In time, when my words ring true and you have nothing else to gain from them, when you truly begin to see the shackles that bind you and the ennui that has taken root in this village….come seek me."_

 _"_ _I will show you the truth of everything"_

 _(Present time)_

Sasuke came out of his memories, his mind working to reconcile with his emotions. He had been on a euphoric high when he went toe to toe with Orochimaru, two tiers Sharingan reshaping the battlefield on his behalf. Now though, after going over his memories he could see the truth of the fight; he had been completely outclassed. His Sharingan performed brilliantly, it's just his opponent was more dangerous than he could possibly fathom.

 _'_ _And if his words were true, Itachi is stronger than him'_

Flickering at the edge of his gaze caught his attention and he turned towards it, only to catch sight of his tightly clenched fist…..surrounded merrily by chakra and flames.

The Hijutsu of the Uchiha clan were one of its best kept secrets. Much like the Goukakyou no jutsu it was pioneered from their great affinity with fire, however the technique really came into its own when paired with the Sharingan.

Suzaku's Wrath was simply a strike laced with flames. With the Sharingan however it was possible to manifest the core of the flames as an illusion within the mind of the victim. The illusion becomes so real and potent it causes the victims own chakra to ignite itself from within.

It seemed so long ago when he first started working on the hijutsu; it came more naturally to him than the Goukakyou no jutsu, but without the Sharingan it seemed a wasted effort.

 _'I offer you more than you can find in this village young Sasuke'_

 _'Knowledge may come in time, but power I can give you now'_

 _'When you tire of the shackles…come seek me out'_

"Sasuke" He started at the sudden voice and turned the speaker.

"Kakashi"

Kakashi inclined his head and he nodded in response, he grabbed his provisions and turned towards the Jonin.

"We have a lot of ground to cover, for the next three weeks you and I are going to push you to the very edge and then keep on pushing" Kakashi's tone brooked no games, which was fine with Sasuke.

"I'm ready."

 _"_ _You will seek me out….of this I have no doubt."_

* * *

The past week had been very strange. Not seemed out of place, Shinobi went about their activities, the civilians kept up with their lives, all anticipated the chunin exams, even the children ran around enjoying the warm fire country weather.

Everything was normal; everything was the same…except it really wasn't the same, not for him anymore.

 _I suppose one could argue it is a form of metamorphosis; transition from a larva to adulthood, a caterpillar to a butterfly._

 _Knowledge has a way of shifting our entire perception as to what is real_

That was how Shino felt at that particular moment. Little over twenty years ago, at the Kannabi Bridge everybody knew Konoha would not survive the Third Shinobi War. Little over ten years ago everybody knew the Uchiha Clan was one of the greatest in the shinobi world, and could not be toppled overnight…

-and just days ago Shino knew Naruto was **_not_** the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

"Imagine just what I will know tomorrow" He murmured to himself as he observed the village.

A faint buzzing drew his attention. His colony was picking up faint pheromone trails left by several female bugs he had sent out earlier. He glanced down just in time to see the Suna team leader walking steadily through the throng, before meeting up with his team and disappearing around the bend.

Shino remained at his location for an additional twenty minutes before he took off. His bugs could still follow the trail of some of the females, however he needed to make sure his route was laid back enough to avoid suspicion. Every once in a while he stopped to call on a few local insects, however they were often less helpful in the bustle of a village than in a forest; things were easier to pick out place in the latter.

The trail led to the teams accommodations and he was loath to tip his hand too early. Shino merely moved on, writing off the Factfind as a fail.

Maybe next time.

* * *

His mug cracked.

The village seemed so tranquil; one could not even imagine that they had one of the worst security breaches in history ever. The sun was out on a beautiful Fire Country day, the temperature not too hot. From his window he could make out the hustle and joy of the village, truly one could not have asked for a more peaceful sight.

His mug cracked.

Would it really be so bad if he skipped out on work….just for a little while at least?

His mug cracked

So far they had turned up nothing on Orochimaru. Intelligence and Konoha security had felt the full extent of his displeasure and were working non-stop to find out what his wayward student was planning, how he was going to accomplish it, and what he might bring to bear.

His mug cracked

The one objective they knew about, Sasuke, was closely being monitored. In fact all of team seven were under surveillance. And it actually was shocking to see just how high a profile the team was. They had counted no less than a dozen observers, internal and external, and already managed to isolate and interrogate some. It seemed that the reputation and legacy of the famed 'Konoha Team Seven' had far reaching consequences and many nations were keen to get first rate data.

Then again, he was trained under the banner of team seven, he then trained the Sannin, Jiraiya also had team seven and resulted in one of the greatest shinobi to date, the Fourth Hokage, who subsequently trained three of Konoha's finest, including his star pupil Hatake Kakashi.

And now Kakashi had that honour, training the last Uchiha, a very gifted young ninja, Haruno Sakura civilian born but a rising star to be on the lookout for, and finally Uzumaki Naruto whose feats exceed that of the young Uchiha, to be able to reverse engineer a foreign nationals combat style and implement it with such ease.

If _he_ were from one of those nations, then yes he would be very interested too. Maybe there were such things as omens. One didn't reach his age without seeing so many strange things, it would not due to ignore ones feelings born of fire and blood.

He glanced back to his table, at his simple clay mug. It was uneven, created at the hands of a child, bearing a rough picture of a young blond, and an old man.

His mug was cracked…right down the middle of the old man.

He sighed; suddenly weary, almost unsure of himself. As if seeking guidance he turned to the Hokage monument and caught sight of the First and the Second Hokage's

"I am afraid there may not be much strength left within me" He murmured as he averted his gaze, unwilling to see if they were disappointed at his weakness. "What if I fail? What if I falter?"

Silence echoed loudly.

Sarutobi sighed again. He turned away from the window and made to walk of when a commotion caught his attention. He looked down below and caught sight of a group of youngsters, playing what looked like a variation of ninja games.

"Surrender! You're the only one left" one for the children called out, his voice betraying his young age and joy. The others around him cheered him on; it brought a smile to a tired old man's face to see such life. He turned to the sole opposition, the young child looked defiant but the smile on his face showed how much he was enjoying their game.

"Never!" he cried out. "As long as I'm Hokage I will not y-yei-um-yield! I will not fa-fau-"he seemed confused for a moment, trying to pronounce the word

"Falter" he whispered softly, a strong tingle running through his old frame, supporting it and lending him strength

"Falter, c'mon Mugi-kun don't you remember? Sensei explained it to us yesterday" A young girl called out to him. Mugi nodded sheepishly and carried on.

"I will not yield and I will not surrender. I will _never give up!_ Protect Konoha! Protect the will of fire!" loud cheers revealed some more hiding children and the whole thing devolved to a chaos of ninja tag, filled with squeals and giggles.

He watched on a broad smile now on his face, all weariness gone. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this strong.

"As long as the fire burns" He murmured. He turned back to the Monument, appreciation in his eyes.

"Thank you, for the final lesson."

* * *

It was time.

Naruto stood inside his workshop, the fruits of his labour gleaming before him. His puppets were ready for action, all _nine_ of them.

His face lit up with excitement and anticipation.

This was the Chunin Exam, Lords and Influential individuals, Kages from all over would be present.

They were on display, the participants to this dance of money, power, and reputation.

Skill and Style came hand in hand here; one must draw in the crowd, without weakening their own standing in more knowledgeable eyes.

The world would be observing.

It was time.

He was Uzumaki Naruto.

Son of Whirlpool.

Ninja of Konohagakure.

Master Puppeteer.


	19. Chapter 19

The gallery was packed. Civilians and Shinobi alike filled the stands, all excited to observe the final rounds of the Chunin Exams. The gambling tables had been overworked taking and giving bets, the more exclusive venues catering to the wealthier and influential clientele.

Sarutobi eased himself into his seat, he had just navigated the socio-political battlefield and he felt he deserved a light rest. He pulled out his pipe and puffed content to observe the crowd. A short while later a presence made itself known.

"Kazekage-Dono. Welcome" Sarutobi greeted warmly, nodding to his counterpart.

"Hokage-Dono" Came the short reply and a sharp nod. Sarutobi merely smiled, it was well known the Kazekage was not one to bandy words. The fellow Kage took the seat beside him and immediately refreshments were made available for both leaders.

"I must congratulate you Kazekage-Dono" Sarutobi commented after a while, "To have all members of the Suna contingent make it to the finals, and your children even, it must make you a proud father"

"It is to be expected of them. They represent the pride of Suna" The Kazekage replied in monotone.

* * *

The chunin hopefuls all stood in the middle of the arena, a large open outdoor stadium with high walls for the gallery and a few trees dotted around.

Well…all but the Uchiha were currently present.

"Figures he'd be late." Naruto sighed out as he looked around. His current outfit was even more utilitarian; combat trousers featuring built in shin and knee guards and scroll holsters. Around his waist he wore a reinforced leather tasset for added protection and a secure housing for additional scrolls. The leather vest remained the same. However leather pauldrons were added on each shoulder. Finally his vest seemed to have a reinforced pouch sown to the back of it, it was wide between the shoulder blades and thinning out as it went down.

So far it seemed he was the only one to change his look, but his senses could pick up subtle differences from his last encounter with each of them, the least being what rest and preparation did for their chakra activity.

"All right" A drawl drew their attention to the Jonin official. "I'm pretty sure you guys know how this works, so we skip forwards." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the combat table.

"Here, this is how the fights stand as of now. I'm sure you've already noticed some of the prelim finalists aren't here, this list reflects those changes."

Naruto quickly memorised the list, noting one glaring difference from what he had expected. He made no comment and focused on his first bout which still remained the same.

"Remember, there are various dignitaries and Daimyos present. Present a good show and prove the reputation of your respective villages."

* * *

"The same could be said of yours Hokage-Dono." Sarutobi turned inquisitively towards the Kazekage. He didn't have to wait long.

"Your genin teams have made an exceptional showing this year; the finalists are rookies to these exams. I am also privy to the fact that had one of the contestants not opted out earlier we would have been looking at a full squad to make it to the finals. And when you take into account _her_ team affiliations…"

Sarutobi nodded and smiled.

"Team Seven, Haruno Sakura." He shook his head lightly and took another puff of his pipe. "While it would have been impressive I do understand her views and I believe it shows a sign of maturity, to step back and recognize when you are unable to carry on further"

"Indeed, still the team is to be commended….especially the young puppeteer."

Sarutobi nodded again, at last they had come to it.

"I wonder just how long Konoha has been sitting on one of the core arts of my village, and to present it to the world in such an audacious manner. As expected of the legend titled the _'Shinobi no Kami'._ Still, it presents an interesting opportunity to see how puppetry has developed under your care."

Sarutobi remained silent. Now was not the time to exchange bladed words, even if the first kunai had already left the pouch.

Besides, he still had several cards to play.

"Indeed, it should be a thrilling exam" Sarutobi stood up, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Welcome to Konoha, for the Finals of the Chunin Exam!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

 _First Match: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji_

"Everybody else head to the gallery" The Jonin proctor, Shiranui Genma, stated as the first fighters were revealed. He turned back to the two genin, a smirk growing unbidden.

This…

 _Begin!_

For a while neither contestant made a move. For all his earlier worries now that he was here, in front of Neji he was calm and calculating. He was ready to fight and win.

Neji cocked his head slightly and a smug smile threatened to show.

" _Konoha no Kugutsutsukai_. Impressive though the title may seem-"Neji's monologue was summarily disrupted as he was forced to evade shuriken fire. Naruto drifted backwards as he drew several more, his chakra building in his palms and over the weapons.

Ten more shuriken sped out, these moving significantly faster than the previous set. As they crossed the distance he sped through several hand-seals.

 _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

 _Byakugan!_

Neji's doujutsu lit across his face. His eyes immediately tracked and analysed the chakra flow and configuration of the technique. His instinct began guiding his movements as he focused intently on a faint discrepancy in the mass of the technique.

Naruto launched shurikens after shurikens. The groups multiplied until a veritable storm of iron cut through the air intent of shredding Neji. With each spin the kage shurikens formed based on a staggered approach over a wide stretch, leaving very little room to manoeuvre.

Neji smirked, and then he _moved._

Neji's fingers thrummed with chakra as he redirected the first few shuriken to reach him. He simultaneously wove around several more, not a single one coming into contact with his frame. Neji's frame was energy in motion as he deflected and evaded the rapid fire of blades.

"You cannot get pass the Byakugan Uzumaki Naruto" Neji intoned as he deflected more waves. His eyes tracked the path and chakra of the shurikens, and had unravelled what he noted earlier on. Naruto was using his chakra strings to anchor the original ten shuriken, at the apex of their flight the kage shurikens would form and keep going while the original were pulled back, rinse and repeat. It was like some demented slingshot or yo-yo, his chakra supplied the extra firepower and he still had his primary resource to keep it going.

* * *

"A very interesting application of chakra strings and the kage shuriken technique. I honestly don't think I have ever seen anything quite like it" One of the chunin observers commented at the display. His companion nodded in agreement.

"Still it is not enough. Neji is about to make his move"

* * *

Neji drifted through each wave, deflecting the attacks. Just as Naruto spun again for the next wave he leapt into action, he crossed the distance in time to catch the shurikens at the apex.

 _Juken!_

Neji slid below the shurikens and severed the chakra strings connected to them. His face grew smug at the shocked look on Naruto's face and he was rose to take advantage-

Several displacements however dissuaded him. His eyes grew wide as he noted two of the shuriken turn into Naruto mid-flight. In a flash they let loose several kunai, some barring him from moving to the originals direction and limiting his evasion options.

Neji swiftly deflected the first kunai coming at him and caught the second one. Without hesitation he sent it back towards on clone and immediately made for the second. The clone tried to mount a hasty defence but Neji disabled it and swung it around, just in time to take the hit from a kunai from its counterpart. The clone dispelled and Neji used the break from the cloud and quickly dispatched the remainder.

* * *

"Impressive. They are both skilled, although Neji seems a bit more reactionary. They are maintaining a decent level of pace and tension."

"True, things are going to escalate now. Neji is considered a genius among the Hyuuga, Naruto hasn't even begun to use his trademark….though I suspect that is going to change now."

"Yeah, now we get to see if either of them is worth the rank of chunin"

* * *

Naruto kept silent as he pulled loose a scroll. The first exchange, also known as _'Shinobi's Handshake'_ only told him what he long suspected.

Could he beat Neji: debatable.

Would it be easy: about as easy as flossing Kyuubi,

But damned if he didn't try…..beating Neji, cuz flossing Kyuubi was definitely **not** on the cards. Ever.

"You do realise it is impossible for you to win against me. Fate is the guiding hand, offering victory and defeat in equal measure. It is she who determines our place in reality. Hinata tried to fight it…and we all know how that turned out."

In the stands Hinata flinched minutely, her farther Hiashi remained blank as he observed her cousin.

His nephew.

Neji continued on his tirade.

"Had it been any other fate could have seen you reach further heights. But you chose to challenge me, pitting yourself against a force none can hope to stand against."

Naruto snorted. "Truly it amazes me how deluded you are. I expected to fight a ninja. Not a priest at temple"

"You miss the point, as I expected you to" Neji shook his head. He opened his eyes again. "You were always fated to lose; all that has changed is the timing. Fate had determined here and now is when all your false dreams die."

The scroll unravelled in a cloud of smoke. Beside Naruto Byakuya stood in his full glory.

"Yeah, well fate needs to take a rain check, me and lady luck have a thing on and I'd hate to disappoint."

* * *

Kankuro and even all those from Suna in the stands leaned forwards the moment Byakuya was unveiled. Majority had varying degrees of emotions, from shock to anger. Kankuro however was focused on the mechanics. He had barely been able to study the puppet prior to now and he was going to milk it for all its worth.

He knew already it wasn't going be an easy battle. The question really was it worth it to hide much of his skill, with the very certain chance of losing? Or would he pit his best against the Hyuuga with a slim chance of success?

Either way it should be interesting

* * *

Naruto flicked his wrist and Byakuya sprung to life. He moved to his full height, his reworked digitigrade legs leaving him just over seven feet tall. His arms were longer as well and Naruto wasted little time drawing out his telescopic swords and immediately sending him against Neji.

Byakuya lead with a strong broadside. Neji ducked and could feel the force of the swing just over his back. Byakuya continue the motion and spun a full three-sixty, his second arm came up for a sweeping blow. Neji back tracked from the blow and eyes widened as a _third_ strike came at him, a sword clutched tightly in Byakuya's fully extended leg. He flung himself swiftly away from the puppet, trying to put some distance between them.

 _Fuinjutsu: Restrain!_

Neji started as the ground around him light up. His eyes worked rapidly, deciphering the chakra flow. Quick as lightning his palm glowed with chakra and he struck downwards, seconds before the seals could fully activate.

 _Juken!_

The two energies clashed and distorted briefly, buying Neji precious moments to leap out of harm's way. Seconds after he was clear the seal activated, sending streams of chains into the air. They hovered for a brief moment before collapsing on themselves.

Neji narrowed his gaze and his stance shifted. Naruto tensed at the sight, his fingers flicked and Byakuya responded, shifting the grip on his weapons as he readied himself again.

* * *

"Very impressive displays for ones so young" Kazekage murmured. Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"Hai. They are both very aware what the slightest mistake would cost them and they take preemptive steps to neutralise the other." He commented as he observed both genins continue to clash. Byakuya's usual combat approach had definitely changed, that much he could immediately tell. His movements were more erratic and he favoured attacking from odd angles, this alone kept Neji mostly off balance and controlled.

"I must say I was a bit sceptical on the prowess of a Konoha puppeteer. The Suna brigade has spent decades of dedicated research, time and practice to perfect their skills. I myself am aware of many subtleties to the craft; were you aware that one of the most basic errors made by budding puppeteers is to try and employ the same physical limitations of the body to the puppet?"

Sarutobi frowned at that as he quickly began to process the Kazekage's point, he observed as Byakuya _contorted_ around Neji's retaliatory strike. The dart launcher around Byakuya's neck rang out, forcing Neji to disengage hastily and he quickly capitalised striking back at the Hyuuga with his leg.

Every movement Byakuya made was physically impossible for a person to fully replicate, the body would be ripped apart, and it was at that moment Sarutobi understood.

* * *

As for the Chunin observers looking on, they were impressed with the showing on both sides.

"Fighting against someone, whose limbs operate outside of orthodox motions, is challenging. It takes effort to adapt and those that cannot reconcile with it often do not survive."

"They are both really going for it. Naruto is holding Neji at bay well enough but is unable to deal decisive damage." Piped one of the observers.

"-and Neji is surprising skilled enough to interpret the puppets movements and avoid getting cornered by the seal traps, that has to be the, what? Fourth seal trap so far? "Another added.

"By the way, how did he stop the seal from catching him? I didn't think it was possible."

Meanwhile, in the gallery Hyuuga Hiashi observed the match with critical eyes.

"It is an application of the Juken, ironically discovered and pioneered by a branch family member decades ago. The principle behind it is simple enough and has been adopted by skilled outsiders; however our Byakugan offers an advantage others do not possess." Hanabi looked back at her father, hanging on to his every word.

"Fuinjutsu, while powerful can also be slow. There is a significant activation sequence that a skilled, prepared or just very quick shinobi can take advantage of. The window of opportunity lies between initiating the seal and its effects manifesting."

"Neji used the Juken to temporarily disrupt the seal sequence, long enough for him to evade the trap. The fact that he couldn't outright destroy the seal tells me that Uzumaki is more skilled than originally expected. Neji has found a cunning opponent." Hanabi gaped at her father's statement.

"Oto-sama" the words died there, she turned back to the stage and continued to observe her cousin. Branch family or not Neji was strong. There was no way he could lose.

Could there?

* * *

 _I swear he will pay for his defiance._

Neji's face grew tighter as the rage continued to build. He was three and a half minutes into the fight with Uzumaki.

Three and a half minutes on the defensive. Three and a half minutes without striking a single _blow._

Utterly unacceptable.

Still, the time had served its purpose. He was slowly growing used to the puppets movements, not to mention the fact that he was now clearly able to map the control signals running through the puppet.

Using his Byakugan he had been able to track the strings from Naruto to his puppet. While dodging the incoming strikes he carefully monitored the signals and noted the time lag, from there it was a matter of anticipating and adjusting his approach as necessary.

In theory it sounded easy but the reality was far from, Naruto was skilled enough with Byakuya to mitigate the lag somewhat and despite his Byakugan and natural abilities he was finding it hard to get by the puppet. Naruto was also taking care not to allow access to the puppets frame, between the swords and sharpened edges of the puppet and its chaotic fighting style, coupled with its hidden weapons, Neji was often forced away from the puppet, always out of reach.

 _Fuinjutsu: Restrain!_

Neji cursed as he was forced to evade yet another seal trap, this time several rods, sprung up in a circle, lighting arcing through each one, telling of the consequences of being caught.

That was another point of irritation for him. The puppet wasn't just keeping him at bay; it was leading him around the battlefield, herding him into traps. The second time it had a happened his suspicions grew and he focused on the way the battle was going. The tempo had been relatively high and any time he made an attempt to slow it down he would be nearly overwhelmed. Openings would seemingly appear and disappear; if he targeted them he either got lucky enough to avoid serious damage or was forced to move in specific direction.

After he nearly got trapped the third time he made conscious effort to shift the match to his favour. It seemed his opponent was also aware of his intentions and purposefully kept the pressure up. Still it remained that Naruto was unable to decisively finish him and he was unable to get close enough to deal with the puppet and his master.

He snuck a quick glance at the gallery all around and took note of their expressions. He could see their amazement, but not solely at his skill. He could see the comments and awe at the 'Konoha Kugutsutsukai'

 _Soon they would see, the price paid for defying fate._

Neji snapped back to focus as he swerved passed a sword strike; he quickly raised his palm to disrupt the signals when a familiar panel opened and fired of darts in his direction. This time however he wasn't to be denied and he struck forcefully. He winced as the darts connected, however they were not too deep. Byakuya shuddered as the signals clashed and Neji wasted little time. In on smooth motion he severed the strings connected to the puppet with one hand and drew several kunai with the other. Next he launched the kunai at Naruto whilst sending Byakuya in the opposite direction.

He quickly brushed the darts of his frame as he watched Naruto intently, his muscles tense and ready to spring. He watched with satisfaction as Naruto made his move then suddenly realised his error, it was too late for him as far as Neji was concerned.

"You're mine." He simply stated. His fingers glowed as he struck.

* * *

Naruto kept a calm facade, however inside he was tense and worried.

Neji had just sent Byakuya flying and several kunai were headed for his direction. Naruto could feel the chakra wreathed around the projectiles as they cut through the air. He quickly glanced at Neji and took note of the tense anticipation.

 _'_ _If I move he will strike, catching me of guard'_ Naruto thought rapidly. He had hoped to win this without showcasing too much of his puppets and skills, but Neji wasn't making it easy.

Still, he wasn't entirely in a bad position. As long as he could get Byakuya back he could still win, there were still two more seal traps littered on the field and the one he kept close to him at all times.

Yeah, he'll stay right where he was and pull Byakuya towards him.

Naruto's hands lit up with chakra as he prepared his move. Discretely he attached several strings to the incoming kunai; with a twitch he subtly altered their flight path. He moved smoothly at an angle, letting the kunai speed by and raised his other hand towards Byakuya.

A sudden flare on his senses quickly told him he made the wrong choice.

"You're mine." He tensed as time stood still. Every cell in his arm physically recoiled away from Neji's chakra as his fingers ghosted over it. Time restarted and he immediately attempted to leap away, however Neji was more than prepared. Naruto jerked short, he glanced downwards and only just noted the bandage wrapped firmly around his arm. He quickly traced it to the wrap around Neji's left arm.

"It is useless. Fate has decreed it so" Neji spun smoothly into position and struck with the Juken to Naruto's exposed ribs. The blow was staggering; Naruto chocked back a cry as the foreign chakra played havoc with his system. Adrenaline surged through him as he made another attempt to escape.

Meanwhile Neji had wasted little time and shut down several more tenketsus in the clutched arm. He reached for a point in Naruto's neck but was forced to abort due. Naruto drew a kunai and slashed at the outstretched arm, and then he quickly swiped at the bandages tying him to Neji. Just as the cloth gave way he felt Neji's fingers dancing over his arm, he winced as he felt the chakra literally sputter and taper out.

Without preamble he immediately began gathering chakra to his chest and feet. Neji's eyes widened at the surge and he moved into action. He struck again at Naruto's chest, disruption the technique before it could manifest. Naruto choked, however the shove gave him opportunity to leap away from the Hyuuga.

Forty-eight seconds into his mistake and he was away from Neji. He winced as the pain in his leg, the muscles were twitching and his chakra wasn't flowing right through the area.

Neji didn't seem inclined to leave him much room and made to press the attack.

Naruto wasn't about to let him. He pulled out a scroll, outlined in red and backpedalled sharply until his back came in contact with the wall. Then he unravelled the scroll, keeping either end as close to the wall as possible. With the chakra flow in his arms completely destabilised he had limited options; he built up the chakra and quickly sent it to his mouth, then he spat out on the scroll, mixed with is blood. The seal reacted and length of the scroll lit up sending out a tower of flames. Neji stopped his charge, the sudden heat keeping him well at bay. He glanced at either end and noted there wasn't enough room for him to manoeuvre and finish the blond off.

Naruto however wasn't done.

He reached into his pouch again and pulled at several pellets, without fanfare he ground them in his palm until much of it was dust and raised it to mouth level. Despite the increased difficulty he gathered sufficient chakra in his chest again and blew the compound over the fire.

People in the gallery leaned back in shock at the massive fireball that shot out. The flame grew exponentially and bore down on the stunned Hyuuga. Neji recovered quickly and glared at the incoming flame, considering the line it was wide and moving too fast to outrun at this point. He built up a large amount of his chakra and tensed.

 _Juken; Hakkesho Kaiten_

The chakra flared dramatically as Neji moved into a rapid spin. As the flames neared they were immediately pulled by the rotation and began swirling round on the outside. With no real source of fuel and the high speed rotation working against it the flames quickly died down, leaving a burnt and heavy residue in the air.

Neji slowed the rotation to a halt and took a moment to catch his breath. His stance was mirrored by Naruto.

It seemed however to all watching the tables had turned.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Happy New Years Everyone.

Thank you for your continued supports - the reads, reviews, follows and faves.

We will be introducing some new puppets steadily into the story, please let us know what you think of them...and the story itself.

Thanks again and happy reading

* * *

Hiashi's eyes widened in shock at his nephew. To think that a branch family member with only raw talent would be able to recreate one of the most prized techniques of the Hyuuga main house. Hiashi could tell you just how many in the main family could use the technique and he could count in one hand those that had _mastered_ it.

 _Hizashi, would you have been proud of him….at how far he has come? I believe so…._

Hiashi blinked as the memory of his brother trailed through his thoughts. A bittersweet smile grew on his face. His brother would have been so proud….

….just as he was

* * *

Chatter picked up around the gallery as the crowed were drawn into the tense action in the arena. The first round of the chunin exam was turning out to be a memorable one as comments, bets and predictions flew around.

Naruto paid little attention to the growing noise as he split his focus; he kept track of Neji's position at all times, his body tense and ready to respond at the slightest inclination. The other part was focused on his chakra. His right arm was dead; the chakra flow completely stalled and was causing havoc elsewhere. Several tenketsus in his left forearm and right leg had been sealed complicating matters further. All in all he was in a very bad position; it would take a miracle to win now.

Still, it wasn't completely hopeless. During the fight between Neji and Hinata, despite the chakra flow in her arms and other locations being completely sealed she had still been able to keep her Byakugan active. This meant there were key nodes in the chakra system that as long as they remained active then the chakra flow would be possible. Also the chakra coils were permeable, which is why medical chakra and indeed all chakra could work. So in terms of chakra flow the chakra could still move around the body, albeit in a limited, jerky manner in regards to the Juken.

Naruto tested his limbs, tensing and relaxing the muscles. They were still functional, thank Kami, and his perception was still intact. This was good news; he'll need every stray neuron to keep up with Neji.

 _Looks like I have no choice._

"I must say, you lasted longer than I expected, or rather your defiance and bravado carried you further it should, an unfortunate error I will now correct." The very air around Neji reverberated. His Byakugan deactivated leaving behind clear pearl eyes and solemn demeanour, he was sure of his dominance.

Naruto snorted….then he snickered. Neji's face remained unmoved however keener eyes could make out the barest narrowing around the edges of the Byakugan as the snickers grew into chuckles.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself" Naruto said, his single alight in relish. "You sound like a low budget movie ' _your defiance is foolishness, I will destroy you"_ his voice turned mocking at Neji's words.

"Insolent incapable street rat!" Neji snarled out, his temper getting to him at the turn around. Naruto smelled blood in the water and pounced.

"Spare me your dramatics Hyuuga. I am unimpressed by you and your sob story." Neji's rant choked in his throat.

"I know about your clans divisions, your understandable anger towards the main clan….but I find the thought of you, a so called genius, utterly hilarious."

"It must burn you. This 'street rat' who everyone says is worthless and incapable could last this long against you. Where is the genius of the Hyuuga I have heard of so much, disgraceful the amount of labels given in this village at the merest hint of skill."

The flames from the scroll had long died out, leaving behind an arid stench in the air. Naruto's chakra spiked, seemingly inconsequential and he began casually moving closer the Hyuuga, as he continued to speak.

"What have you proven in this fight? Absolutely nothing. For all your supposed genius you have danced round another's battlefield, forced to play to their games instead of them catering to yours."

"That's why you go one about fate and destiny, because you have nothing, you _are_ nothing. Konoha has skilled ninja leaking through her pores, what is one more in the mix. In the face of all that you are hardly special, and I'm sure when you realised that it _burned._ "

Neji fury continued to build but the last statement caught him slightly off guard.

"Just what are you implying? What nonsense is this?" Naruto merely smirked, his posture haughty and filled with disdain; Neji itched to send high powered chakra strikes until there was nothing left of the blond.

"Please, your charade is at an end. Everyone loves to talk of the 'genius young ninjas', the rising stars and the next Yondaime, and none more so that focus of said discussions. The fact that you are from the branch family only made it sweeter in your eyes, a hollow victory against your oppressors."

Hiashi's eyes darkened somewhat at the truth of the statement.

"In reality you are a coward, a complete and utter failure, unwilling to break away from his own filth. And so you use words like fate and destiny to destroy others, tear them down for daring to be what you desperately wanted to be."

"Hinata may not be the best Hyuuga, the most adept at the Juken…..but she is a loving sister, and stronger person than you would ever be. What she lacks in skill and courage, she makes up with will, an ember that remains burning without ever going out, a mirror with many cracks but refuses to shatter."

"Face it Neji, in the real world, you are nothing, not even second best."

* * *

Sarutobi hid his wince at Naruto's choice of words and tactics. He could see them for what they were; a stalling tactic and means to compromise young Neji's focus; however it was a fine line he was walking.

"I must say, you have a little viper in training Hokage Dono, not many know how to wield words in the same way as the kunai" Sarutobi nodded at the statement from the Kazekage, it was a sad truth that most ninja's only learnt late into their carriers that words were just as powerful was fists and illusions and could be wielded just as deadly.

"They are both credits to their senseis and assets to Konoha." he replied diplomatically.

"I can imagine. I believe his career will be of great interest; perhaps it is fortunate we are allies after all."

The somewhat bland comment rang bells in Sarutobi's head.

* * *

For someone known for his loud and exuberant nature, Kurenai and Asuma were a tad curious as to the strange silence that descended on their colleague. Anyone that knew him would tell you that Maito Guy did not do silence, at least not in instances like this.

He had made kept a running commentary through most of the fight, praising both genin in equal measure and ranting on the hipness of Kakashi's students in general. Then as the fight really got serious a strange calm came over him and his expressions grew more serious. It had shocked both Jonin when they realised Guy had not spoken since Neji disabled Naruto's technique.

"This is bad" The sudden statement drew the attention of both Jonins and the rookie teams present.

"What do you mean sensei, Neji has the advantage now." Tenten piped up as she looked on in confusion. Guy merely shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It would be better if he lost."

That stopped everyone short. Tenten spluttered and demanded why.

"He has lost his focus. I am aware of the research you ran on my eternal rivals' team, which I approve." He gave a quick glance to the sheepish look on her face then continued. "Still, if you had been a bit more thorough you would have realised just how dangerous Naruto as an opponent is."

"Forget the puppet for a moment, the fact that a mere academy student could reverse engineer the entire discipline from the ground up with only handouts to reference from should had sent a clear message on what kind of mind you are working against. From what Kakashi has let slip his secondary disciplines are Fuinjutsu and Genjustu."

Chouji looked up from his snacks, impressed but also confused. Ino shared the same expression and voiced her thoughts.

"How does that help with anything? Especially against Neji, the Byakugan makes Genjustu useless." The Jonins chuckled lightly at the honest query.

Kurenai chose to speak at that moment.

"Even without chakra anyone sufficiently skilled with genjutsu is able to inflict serious mental damage with only words. And from what I can tell Uzumaki Naruto is just as likely to wield his words as weapons, in that regard plus his skillsets I'd say that makes him one of the more dangerous genins to date."

Guy nodded at the assessment. "Look at Neji, his composure is completely gone at a mere insinuation. Knowing how and when to strike is important. Naruto held Neji at bay longer than any genin so far, that also adds another layer to this fight."

"Neji may still win…but it won't be easy."

* * *

Neji's fists clenched sporadically. His whole frame trembled with barely suppressed rage. His blood boiling with fury as Naruto's voice washed over him, the words didn't matter much anymore, just the mere fact that his mouth opened and sounds came out was more than he was willing to accept.

A small part of him insisted something was amiss; however it was largely drowned out by the overwhelming need to burn out his opponent's chakra coils.

"You will die Uzumaki." Neji's Byakugan reactivated, the veined outlines on his face twisted in dark rage. Chakra hummed loudly around his hands. "It will be quick, and very _very_ painful."

Naruto stopped barely a few feet away, his eyebrow cocked. Neji suppressed another wave of fury at the sight.

"Really, I thought it was meant to be slow and painful. Messing with the classics isn't the best way to standout; your variation is weak at best."

Neji however was no longer willing to listen. He slid into a stance, catching the observing Hyuugas by surprise.

"Impossible, there should be no way" Hiashi gasped softly; however his eyes were not deceiving him. Somehow his nephew had mastered that technique.

"Hanabi, look onto your cousin. Observe carefully. This is what it means to be a Hyuuga." Hanabi glanced again at her father and was taken aback at the look of melancholy on his face.

 _Juken: Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou_

Neji's frame thrummed with chakra. His arms swept forwards, fingers poised to unleash their assault. His gaze was fixed squarely on the blond, on his every chakra coils. The points of attacks seemed to scream out at Neji, readily identifiable in a field of white noise.

The small distance between them was eaten away. The first point was within striking range.

 _You are MINE!_

His first clue that something was very wrong was a brief flash from his instincts.

The second was a ripping sound, like torn cloth-no, leather more likely.

The third was the pain in his ribs, his leg and the side of his face.

The fourth….the fourth was the sudden distance between him and his target….and the fact that he could only see the sky.

 _What in the sage's gaze happened?_

Suddenly his fury came rushing back with vengeance. His instincts cried against his actions but he ignored them, Uzumaki had lived way too long and that was against his pride.

He snapped back to his feet and raced towards the blond, fingers trailing with chakra again. He swerved passed a strange limb, then another. He just manged to deflect a third with his Juken but completely missed the fourth, sending him backwards.

Suddenly he felt several sharp, burning sensations running over his limbs and neck. A sting rang out just below his left eye, breaking him out of his haze, allowing him to think and see clearly.

"What did you do Uzumaki?"

A quick glance over his opponent left him reeling. Had he been so completely out of it that he missed something so significant?

After all, it wasn't often you face someone with four _tentacles_ sprouting from his back.

* * *

Naruto rolled his shoulders and sent a pulse of chakra through his back. He subconsciously felt the various threads weave a tight grip over the four 'appendages' – he absolutely refused to call them tentacles – giving him complete control over their movement, speed and flexibility.

The arms had been shaped using multiple links with thin spines, forming an outer layer. Running through the length of the arms was a ninja grade elastic material, giving them their flexibility. The end of the arms was topped with ornately designed dragon heads complete with full whiskers and beard. The mouths opened revealing sharp hollow fangs, doubling as injectors and clamps. The tongue was replaced with flexible precision grips and feelers, giving each limb the ability to pick up and manipulate materials easily. Finally exhaust ports were built into the mouths and noses of the heads, allowing it to 'spit' or 'breath' out whatever had been loaded previously.

All in all these had been just one of his most ambitious creations to date, only one other had caused more strife and he wasn't about to reveal that one just yet.

Still, it was worth it to reveal them now, just to see Neji's face.

* * *

"I asked you a question Uzumaki, what did you do" Neji growled out as he eyed Naruto. His Byakugan traced several threads, running through the blondes new appendages, bypassing his sealed tenketsus completely. He also noted the chakra activity was more dynamic than usual.

Naruto took slight pity on Neji and used one of the arms to grab a small epi-pen, raising it to eye level.

"Medics use these for patients, ninjas with poor or restricted chakra flow. It bolsters the chakra network for a short period and increases both the flow and chakra performance. It was later modified for combat use, allowing ninjas to use their chakra and techniques in ways they previously couldn't."

"I figured it would be useful in case my tenketsus were sealed. Turns out I was right, with it I can fully manipulate my extensions even if my own arms are sealed off."

Neji nodded.

"I take it you have also done something to me? Considering every time your mouth opens I find it very difficult resisting the urge to rip your face apart."

Naruto smirked. He casually leaned on one of the arms, it supported his weight completely and the whole action made Neji heartily sick. Naruto's single eye flashed knowingly as Neji fought to control himself.

"True. The darts you didn't dodge, the ones from Byakuya were laced with poison. Nothing lethal, it merely lights up the area of the brain that affects irritation and aggression."

Neji's face revealed nothing, which was somewhat disappointing to Naruto.

"Where it gets interesting however is when you factor that in with the powder I blew into the fire. The big flame was merely a by-product; the real gem was the particulates released into the air. They contain trace elements based off Tetrodotoxin, like those found in pufferfish."

"Don't worry, it's a heavily modified variant, plus the compounds mixed in and the flash burn blunted the worst of it. You will experience at most weakness and minor paralysis in the limbs." Naruto assured Neji.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting a thorough explanation." Neji stated after a moment. Now that he was somewhat aware of what was happening it was less difficult to adjust to it. Still he was more wary of the blonde now.

"Roughly how long do I have?"

Naruto's smile framed his whole face, approval shining through his single eye.

"It's been eight minutes since you were poisoned, fifteen since our fight began, give or take. Judging by your elevated breathing and the fact you still haven't reduced your chakra output I'd say I only need to hold you back for another three minutes." Neji closed his eyes at that, his chakra surging around.

"Three minutes, I will beat you in two."

* * *

Kankuro gripped the barrier tight as he watched the last leg of the fight unfold. His eyes were seeing it, but his mind refused to comprehend much of it.

 _How? How could he come up with so much? Just where did his puppets come from? I have studied every design implemented. I have hundreds of puppet shells in my workroom, none are anything like these._

 _Uzumaki Naruto…what else are you hiding?_

"Calm down Kankuro" Temari cautioned her brother. It wouldn't do for him to remain agitated. "Remember the plan; it wouldn't do for you to lose your head now."

"I know Temari" she glanced over at him and made no further comment on his composure.

"Relax, while Gaara does his thing we'll try and capture him. Then we'll see how Konoha came about our secrets." Kankuro relaxed slightly at the comment.

As both carried on watching the fight, a small bug crawled away from them. Unnoticed it made its way back to its master. Shino listed, mentally reviewing the recent update, a picture was slowly beginning to form and not a very good one at that.

He sent a summons into his hives, moments later several Kikaichu crawled out and danced over his fingers, on closer inspection these had slightly different markings to his own hive. He bought them up level to his face and opened his mouth. The Kikaichu's antennae immediately picked a series of messages and instructions, buzzing in confirmation they set off.

Shino turned his gaze back to the Suna team, noting the tenseness in the stances. He then focused back to the arena, observing Naruto's and Neji's Last stand. Several of his own personal Kikaichu caught him up on what he had missed so far.

* * *

Naruto was careful to conceal his worry as he systematically drained the fight out of Neji. The diligence he put into his puppets and craftsmanship was equal to that of Neji in perfecting his combat techniques.

And it showed in the enraged Hyuugas movements.

Byakuya was up and running, controlled via one of the arms. His telescopic swords gleamed in the light as they spun and wove intricate patterns into the air. Alongside Byakuya were the other three arms, striking quickly from his shadow, taking advantage of openings to land debilitating strikes, or spray sedatives.

It was demanding and the mental strain was exhausting, his chakra was being pushed harder than he ever anticipated. Still he had a large smile over his face; his eye alight with the challenge. Each pulse, each flex and each twitch transmitted his intent through his chakra, corresponding to every step, every swing, every sway, every action of Byakuya and the arms.

His heart pounded and his face was flushed in exertion and excitement.

A face mirrored by Neji.

In that moment all could see the true strength of the Hyuuga clan, what defined them as one of the great noble house of Konoha and currently the strongest clan in the village.

Neji's limbs flared with chakra. His Byakugan was active, tracking everything around him with maximum effect. His frame moved in furious tempo, deflecting, and evading every strike as they begun. His chakra thrummed eagerly as he disrupted the finer puppet controls in brief burst, allowing him to disengage and regroup or push forward in a bid to end the fight. He could feel his blood rushing through him and pain from fatigue steadily growing.

But like Naruto his face too sported joy in the challenge, the thrill of a hard fight.

Both were on their last legs, the edges had crept ever closer around Neji's vision. Naruto couldn't afford to use another stimulant and his control was beginning to falter.

Byakuya lunged in for a final desperate strike. Neji swept passed the first strike and preemptively struck the side panel, flooding it with his chakra and preventing it from opening. His fingers worked quickly severing the chakra strings and then he sent the puppet flying.

Neji jerked his head suddenly, evading a blow from one of the arms that would have knocked him senseless, he ducked passed another and blitzed to the side, barely missing a spray of gas. His chest heaved and his limbs ached, but he had enough energy for one last desperate gamble. He needed to get within six feet of Naruto for a chance to win.

Palming several shuriken he set them loose with a loud yell. They spun deceptively through the air eating the distance.

 _Fourteen Feet_

Quick as lightning Naruto deflected the shuriken with one of the arms, he'd dropped his stance to a tighter formation, wary of Neji's actions.

 _Kawarimi no Jutsu_

One of the shuriken shimmered and swiftly fazed into Neji. He wasted little time striking the exposed arm with the Juken and quickly pushed off, covering a few more feet.

 _Nine Feet_

Neji dodged passed another arm and blitzed right. He quickly hopped over a third and used that to push off. Discreetly he pulled out his last two kunai; one kunai he tossed lightly into the air, hidden by the sun. The second kunai he threw hard towards Naruto's location just as he began to free fall. Three arms came at him rapidly. He struck the first, using it to swing around and kick the second. The third he just barely managed to grab hold of but the force still got him in the stomach.

Neji coughed hard, sheer force of will keeping him from blacking out. His chakra was low and he was saving it for his moment. The kunai he had flung sped towards Naruto's location.

 _Seven Feet…almost there!_

Neji quickly replaced with the moving kunai, fingers thrumming with his chakra. Naruto however was determined to deny him. He rolled forwards, getting to his feet quickly and moving away from the incoming Hyuuga, mentally pulling back the extended arms.

"Sorry Neji, but I win this round."

Neji smirked, his vision was almost completely gone…but he could still see his chance.

"No Naruto. I win this round."

Naruto instinctively stepped sideways, the first falling kunai landing harmlessly beside him.

 _Three Feet, I have won!_

 _Juken: Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!_

Neji's technique was committed; there was no way he could stop. A few more inches and he would have victory.

So why was there a chill down his spine?

 **"** **Like I said Neji-"** Neji's face bore confusion. There was something odd with Naruto's voice.

 _Fuinjutsu: 1080 Links of Binding – Seal of the Four Dragons._

The four arms flailed wildly and disconnected from his back. Quick as lighting they slithered toward Neji and immediately took orbit around him. Moments later the links lit up, new ones appearing and increasing the overall lengths, the binding seals then took effect subduing Neji.

 **"** **-this win is mine."**

* * *

"Magnificent showmanship from your genin Hokage-Dono. Such a technical display from one so young, it is not often seen at this level. He has my recommendation for chunin."

"Yes, it was an impressive matchup. Both of them did very well. And I thank you for your recommendation; I will take it under advisement."

Meanwhile the rest of the crowd roared in applause at the fight. Chants and cheers echoed around as they looked on the victor. Naruto gave a brief bow to the Kages and waved at the applause before making his way to the stands. As he got to the top he locked gaze with the Suna Team, tension spiked briefly as each side sized up the other.

Suddenly a figure blocked his view

"Naruto" he relaxed at the bland simple tones.

"Shino"

He turned away from the Suna team and moved to the other end. With Shino providing effective cover Naruto allowed his exhaustion to set in and he slumped heavily on the wall.

"Neji was much stronger than we anticipated, you weren't aware of my presence until I spoke." Naruto gave a weak smile. Shino shook his head and wordlessly passed a bottle of water to the now very grateful blonde.

"Neji isn't a genius for nothing, no matter what I said" Naruto replied after he emptied the bottle. He glanced at his left hand and slowly clenched his fist, testing his grip and more importantly his chakra flow.

"I'm just lucky I managed to win at all."

"Luck….or perhaps something more." Naruto turned his sole eye towards Shino and noted the Kikaichu fluttering around his raised finger. His gaze narrowed slightly as he worked things out.

"You had me bugged?"

Shino shrugged "It seemed prudent, this is the chuunin exam after all."

Naruto's gaze narrowed even further, a shrewd expression colouring his face. "Exactly how many of your bugs are floating around right now?"

"More than a few."

Naruto shook his head and leaned against the wall suddenly tired. Shino shifted slightly, ensuring Naruto was hidden from prying eyes.

"Is Sasuke here yet?" Naruto asked suddenly. He sighed as Shino shook his head.

"You're up next Shino. They aren't going to cancel his match up, too high profile annoying as it is."

"I suspected as much." Shino stated. "I'll let you know what I have once you've recovered enough."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He picked up Shino's soft steps moving further away from him, no doubt readying himself for his own fight."

"Proctor! I forfeit!"

Naruto snapped alert at those words, his gaze trained on Kankuro in bewilderment and suspicion. He quickly glanced at Shino and took in the rigid stance of the bug user. His sole eye traced back towards the other puppeteer, only to find his gaze directed towards him as well. A subtle smirk passed through Kankuro's face, sending warnings to Naruto's instincts.

 _'_ _Something is not right. There should be no reason for him to forfeit, if nothing else but to take me down during the chunin exams…'_

 _'_ _Shino didn't notice anything unusual in the last few weeks. Still, the chakra in the air is….heavy, filled with tension and anticipation.'_

Shino backed away from the barrier, Naruto was no longer slumped. Both looked on as Temari vaulted over the barrier and landed in the arena. She drew herself upright, battle fan in hand.

"Very well, next match up; Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru"


	21. Chapter 21

_Mendoukusai_

Being a genius sucked….

Shikamaru sighed again to himself as he thought vainly of how he found himself in this position. The bump on his head made things itchy but didn't stop the memories;

 _Kankuro had just forfeited. Things looked perplexing for a moment and the crowed was confused and agitated._

 _The whole thing was troublesome. More so when the fan wielding onna decided to move gung-ho into the ring for their match up._

 _"_ _Well, if he can quit I see no reason why I can't do the same" he mumbled to himself._

 _Suddenly hands clamped tight on his shoulders, keeping them locked in place. Quick glances told him they belonged to Shino and Naruto._

 _"_ _Gomen Shika, but for now we need you to fight this round." Before he could even retort Naruto piped in._

 _"_ _Two things Shika. Sasuke isn't here yet, so you need to buy time or at least keep the crowd engaged."_

 _"_ _And the second" he queried mulishly, he eyes however moved rapidly analysing everything at once._

 _"_ _Finish the fight and we may yet tell you." Shino supplied, before he was helpfully pushed over the edge._

Shikamaru snapped back to reality as high speed winds tore through the trees. He swore desperately as he barely evaded, dashing out into the open. He tumble on the ground a few feet and came to rest on his back. He groaned slightly as he took in the clouds.

If his head was sore before, it was screaming at the abuse now.

"This is just sad, it seems I overestimated most of you Konoha Nins" Temari's voice echoed around, goading.

Shika sat up and sent her a flat stare.

The whole thing was troublesome….not just the fight, but the business with Suna.

Like most others he simply assumed team Seven's interest in the Suna team was due to the puppetry aspects, after all it was logical. Still the whole thing didn't feel right to the Nara and every time he played back his memories of the preliminary fights, he spotted more reactions that never fully fit.

He would have let it lie, except Naruto now had Shino on the act, and both were keeping covert surveillance on the Suna team….and it didn't feel like a means to win in the Chunin exam.

Sometimes he truly wished he wasn't a genius, relaxing and cloud watching would be so much simpler.

His mind wouldn't be replaying everything that seemed out of place in micro detail. He wouldn't be running twelve different scenarios with multiple variations, almost simultaneously, to come to a conclusion and a plan of action.

He would have lost no real sleep if he left Suna to their devices, but Naruto's interest were too direct, too focused to be just about his skills, and Shino was no fool, he wouldn't just help Naruto learn more about puppetry, unless there was something with much greater implications. Shikamaru was well aware of their capabilities mentally, so chances are if they were worried then some of his scenarios were a bit too accurate.

Fantastic.

 _Sigh_ "Troublesome as it is, a man shouldn't be too eager to hit a woman." Shikamaru ignored the growing ire in the Suna Nin and continued.

"That said, I'd rather not get hit, by you or that other troublesome onna. This means I have to win, easy and yet difficult."

"Ohh? And what makes you think it would be easy?" Temari fired back, her grip on her fan threatening to cut circulation. Never had she met someone more infuriating than this Nara.

Shikamaru shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Since this match began I've thought of no less than seventeen different ways to subdue you, and had eight different opportunities to end this match." Temari started at the statement; however the next one really sent her over the edge.

"However all of them involve more motivation and energy than I'm just willing to spend. Hence the easy yet difficult part."

Shikamaru hastily moved out of the way, avoiding a rather large wind blast.

"I'm gonna turn you into paste" Temari growled out, causing Shikamaru to sigh and bemoan his fate.

 _You tell a woman the truth and she tries to kill you for it, there is no justice in the world._

"I can still hear you."

….

 _Mendoukusai._

* * *

"He should be fine" Naruto commented as they watched the fight progress. He turned back towards Shino, his sole eye blazing with focus.

"What can you tell me?"

Shino shrugged, however his frame was tense. His Kikaichu buzzed faintly underneath the surface belying his current agitation.

"They have been careful so far; however it is clear something is due to happen and soon. Without them actually saying it I can only speculate a confrontation of sorts."

Naruto nodded, and then he winced as sharp pain ran through him. Shino gave a sidelong glance at him as he shifted to a slightly more comfortable position.

"You haven't fully recovered I take it" it wasn't a question.

The fight against Neji had strained him more severely than he had anticipated. His chakra was only just beginning to settle smoothly and his sensor range was restricted, having pushed himself too hard.

"It was Hyuuga Neji after all; nothing about him was ever going to be easy. Fortunately the tenketsus sealing is only temporary; I've got most of my circulation going again." Naruto stated as he slowly slid against the wall until he was seated, his feet pulled up and his arms resting on his knees.

"….and the Kyuubi's influence?"

….

"Given the high stakes in the end it shouldn't have been surprising it would surface."

…..

"It was only for an instance, a brief moment; I doubt any other than the Kages might have noticed."

"How?" Naruto finally queried his tone completely neutral. Shino leaned casually against the wall, beside Naruto and adjusted his dark glasses.

"Kikaichu" _Ohh_ "Indeed, my Kikaichu felt the change and grew agitated; several that were on you at the time did not survive the surge."

"Sorry." Shino nodded at the apology and both fell silent.

Naruto turned his focus inwards, feeling out his chakra flow and current condition. At the end, against Neji, Kyuubi's chakra flooded his system and immediately unsealed his blocked tenketsus. There was such raw strength behind the chakra Naruto very nearly lost control of it, not that he had much control over it in the first place, rather he nearly lost awareness of himself in a sea of infinite red.

Even now he could feel the soft deceptive heat flowing through him, pulsing rhythmically.

It was only his healthy fear and wary of the fox that prevented him from sinking into the vibrant energy. Sealed or not, Kyuubi was not to be trifled with and for as long as possible Naruto was more than willing to maintain the current status quo.

Still….

Naruto focused on his memories, searching…..

 ** _Your mind is not ready for this exchange….Leave!_**

The ability to speak in itself was not a mark of intelligence…Naruto however was more than willing to believe that Kyuubi was _more_ than just a mass of energy and chakra. The words and _tone_ had him fully convinced Kyuubi was capable of reason and understanding, which combined with primal wit and cunning….

For now it was best to leave it alone, there were no games where he could come out the victor against Kyuubi.

He had to simply focus on the present situation.

"Shino" once he had the Aburame's attention he continued "I think we should link up with the Jonin senseis, so far Asuma, Kurenai and Guy are seated together with the rest of the teams. Some of the conclusions we've reached regarding Suna are….complicated if true."

Shino paused, and then nodded slowly "I agree. Gaara is also central to their plans, and from what we both know about his mental state and capabilities…." He trailed off, letting the situation hang.

Naruto's chakra pulsed and two Kage Bunshin materialised immediately, one of them already looking like Shino on arrival.

"You know what to do" The clones nodded, Shino stepped to his look alike and a handful of bugs crawled out from his jacket. Immediately the made for the clone and settled into its clothing, occasionally flickering around to give the illusion credibility.

Naruto approved.

* * *

By the time they got to the stands the crowds were in mixed reactions as to the conclusion of the ongoing fight. Shikamaru had displayed his skills and intelligence masterfully and then, when it looked like he would claim victory, forfeited.

To Shino and Naruto it wasn't surprising; in fact, that Shikamaru took so long to quit was more telling to both of them.

Still, all that paled to the roar generated from the next entry.

"….Uchiha Sasuke"

The sound was almost deafening, Naruto merely rolled his sole eye in exasperation. His senses had alerted him moments before they appeared in the ring.

"Well, at least he isn't late this time. I was sure we'd have to wait for them to turn up" Asuma stated with a chuckle. Kakashi nodded at his student then glanced briefly over the stands, he then patted the tired Nara and with a quick shushin had both of them with the rookies.

"Shikamaru, you lazy lug-"Ino began her rant, unholy fire in her eyes. Shikamaru merely sighed despondently and sat on the steps, his eyes glazing slightly as her rant washed over him, taking care to cringe and wince at the right moments.

"Yo" Kakashi called out in greeting. He spared brief glances at his colleagues and then locked eye with his blond student. A moment passed between them with slight nods.

"Yosh Naruto Kun! A fine victory, your flames of youth burn most brightly! As to be expected from the student of my eternal rival!" Guy gushed exuberantly. Naruto ducked his head at the praise; Kurenai on the other hand consoled Shino on the lost opportunity.

"Naruto" Ino called out, she pointed hesitantly at his back. "What are those…things?"

Naruto noticed the looks his new appendages garnered. The leather patch he had used to conceal them was in complete tatters and he hadn't bothered to come up with any other storage. He rolled his shoulders and sent steady streams of chakra through his back, weaving the threads around the arms causing them to shift and move around. The group looked on in fascination.

"I call them the _Shiryū –_ named after the four dragon kings, rulers of the four seas." He started from his right going clockwise, pulses of chakra moving each Shiryū as its name was called out.

 _Aoguang – King of the East_

 _Aoqin – King of the South_

 _Aorun – King of the West_

 _Aoshun – King of the North_

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a fan of ancient myths and legends Uzumaki San" Kurenai said contemplatively as she eyed him.

Naruto merely shrugged again, Aoguang winding itself around for the amusement of onlookers.

"It's all part and parcel of being a puppeteer. Sometimes inspiration finds us in the most unlikely places." She nodded her head at the point.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest hiding his fingers from view, and while the Shiryū drew attention he sent out faint strings, connecting them to each of the Jonin senseis present. Then he sent out an urgency signal using basic Konoha codes.

To their credit the Jonin's expressions revealed nothing, baring Kurenai's exasperated looks at Guy's ramblings, irritation at Asuma's smoking and fury at Kakashi's book. Naruto wasted no time detailing his and Shino observations and possible theories and conclusions drawn. The process was slower than he would have preferred but he had to keep up appearances and fielded varied queries from the other genin around.

Subtle pulses of chakra against his senses told him the message was received by the Jonins.

Happy the message had gone through Naruto began taking stock of his materials; he still had some seals based scrolls though he lamented the loss of his flame wall seal. He hadn't expected to use that one so early; still it served its purpose well.

Byakuya had been knocked around pretty hard, but from what he felt before sealing it away there was nothing major out of place. Still it was probably best if he didn't use him for a while, too many would become familiar with the puppet and until he could change his specs and loadout he was best kept in reserve.

That left him with seven puppets, some of which worked better in pairs and one which he was dying to fully use in combat situations.

A chill went suddenly down his spine.

Pulling out a non-descript scroll he unsealed several kunai and shuriken and quickly placed them in his pouch. There were also several small vials; with a twitch of his chakra he brought the Shiryū to arms reach, and place the vials in specialised caches in mouths and necks.

Overall he wanted to be prepared and from the feel of things Shino wasn't far behind either.

* * *

Training with Kakashi had been hell. Still, he couldn't fault some of the results.

Much of the early days were spent getting used to his Sharingan, feeling it out and working in tandem with his new found perception.

Then he focused exclusively on speed.

His fights with Naruto and Lee had been educational, his near death experience against Orochimaru even more so. What good was his fancy skill in taijutsu if he was too slow to hit the target? What benefit was the Sharingan if all it told him was his face was about to cave in?

That had actually happened repeatedly against Kakashi, during the training.

However it had paid off, he was stronger, faster….much faster.

It was time for him, Uchiha Sasuke, to retake his place.

 _Uchiha Sasuke Vs Sabaku no Gaara_

 _Begin!_

No one moved. Both Genin remained still, with only the sounds of shifting sands as back drop. Apathetic eyes met Sharingan gaze head on. The crowd stirred, unsure of what to expect.

A smirk grew on his face, drawing cursory interest from the Suna teen. The air around Sasuke surged, slowly but steadily the temperature grew as his chakra spiked around him .Suddenly Sasuke shifted, and then exploded into action. The distance shrunk rapidly, Sasuke's arm ready for the first blow.

Gaara paid little attention as his sand immediately moved to intercept.

His eyes widened in shock he felt his sand _shatter_ for the lack of a better word. His connection to that portion of sand itself was severed briefly, as if _scorched._ He flinched as more sand rose, protecting his left side. Deep gouges formed on the inside of the sand barrier, running sideways the length of the shield. Slowly the damaged area smoothed out, Gaara lowered the barrier and turned to face the Uchiha, his eyes wide as he took in the sight. The whole stand itself had gone silent in amazement.

Sasuke stood with his back to Gaara. The first strike had been a warning, making clear his intentions. He pulsed his chakra again and felt the heat build-up his forearms, slightly uncomfortable but bearable. Still, the hush and awe from the crowd was worth it.

After all, it wasn't everyday they saw someone with their arms shrouded in flames.

* * *

"Kakashi, your team is making us look bad" Asuma grumbled as he stumped on his fallen smokes. Shikamaru snorted from his seated position and Ino was near frothing at the mouth.

Still, he had to give credit where it was due. 'Team Seven' was something to live up to, considering its iconic history and the calibre of ninja it had spawned. Not to mention the rather difficult circumstances surrounding the formation of Kakashi's team in the first place. It was no surprise to them his initial fury at being unable to fail the team, legend or not this was one case where he had no choice but to obey.

Several drinks later he promised they would become shinobi, nothing less would satisfy him.

So far all three were proving those words true.

Asuma turned towards Kakashi and immediately noted the intense gaze directed to the Uchiha, one of perplexity and amazement. It was Asuma's turn to be surprised as he watched Kakashi reveal his Sharingan.

"This wasn't part of our training." The sentence drew much attention. Kakashi's thoughts raced as he tried to figure out how he missed the development.

"Rival, just what did you and your student cover if not this? It is vaguely familiar" Kakashi nodded, his eyes spinning.

"Uchiha Hijutsu: Enkai" the Jonins snapped into attention while the genins looked on in confusion.

"Flame Commandment? I haven't seen that in a long time." Guy murmured as he scrutinised Sasuke's skill intensely. Asuma grunted in agreement while Kurenai looked on in curiosity.

"I have heard of the technique, but I've never seen it before" Kurenai stated.

"It fell out of favour years back, only a handful of Uchiha even knew it existed, let alone how to use it" Guy supplied.

Kakashi nodded and followed up "True. Enkai is a specialised form of shape and nature transformation, this makes it somewhat difficult to learn. The biggest issue however was it was tied to the overall strength of the wielders Sharingan, in other words the stronger and more mature the Sharingan the better the Enkai."

* * *

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes spun lazily as he prepared himself against Gaara. He took one step forwards, and the next moment the distance was halved. Gaara sand reacted swiftly, moving to block his path. Sasuke jerked his head sideways and struck out, scorching more of the sand. Suddenly he stopped short and moved to the right, his eyes tracking several trails of sand as the converged on his previous location. His Sharingan brought to full bare he wove around Gaara's attacks, evading and scorching the sand as they got close.

Gaara meanwhile, looked on in disbelief as another ninja made mockery of his sand. He flinched to each sound as his defences were struck down again and again. His eyes danced wildly as he tried to keep up with the Uchiha's movement.

Movements that were eerily similar to the bowl cut boy he crippled. The only person to have breached his defences and still remain alive to this day.

Gaara gasped as his head throbbed in pain, his chakra surging wildly and shifting in tones. Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the new development and continued battering the sand as they came after him. He blitzed his way through the sand and came within striking distance, his fist cocked back for a blow.

Gaara head snapped up suddenly, his eyes erratic, and his hand struck out. Sasuke nearly missed the sand as they coalesced in front of his fist, forming a thick barrier, completely neutralising his blow.

"Mother will feast on your blood greatly, she will drink deep" Sasuke tensed at the mad undertones in Gaara's voice. "The green one moved as you do, but I know better now".

The sand moved to wrap around Sasuke's exposed limb but he quickly flared his chakra, scorching his way free and retreated. Gaara straitened content to let the Uchiha flee for the moment. It really didn't matter how far back he went, he was prey after all.

Gaara began raising one hand and the sand around him swirl as if in anticipation, picking up speed as his hand made its journey upwards. The sand seemed to be at a fever pitch once the arm was pointed directly at Sasuke.

 _Die_

It was only the foresight of his clans Sharingan that saved Sasuke, combined with a reflex cultivated under Kakashi's training. Flooding his frame with chakra his hands lit up with roaring flames. Deflecting more strikes and grabs from the sand Sasuke was a blur in motion. Trails of flames could be seen splashing and flickering around the arena, the greatest concentrations tearing chunks through Gaara's defences but never enough for any real damage.

Gaara himself was no longer idle. His arms trailed across the arena, and as the swung around the sand responded, bent on capturing the nimble Uchiha. With every sweep and every gesture the sand seemed to respond swifter, surer, moving faster than it previously did.

Sasuke however was still faster, sure enough his blows scorched their way passed the sand and were now consistently hammering Gaara's armour of sand.

"Tch" Sasuke hissed under his breath as he scored another blow, only for the armour to mitigate the damage. From the looks of things Gaara himself was under a lot of strain, trying to get him and keep his armour from completely failing.

He needed to find a way of breaching all the layers of defence and deal a crippling blow, it was the only option left.

As if his mind was being read, Gaara pulled back his sand suddenly and surrounded himself in a shell. Sasuke's Sharingan could feel the large amount of chakra running through the sand, lending it strength and durability. However it was static, which suited his needs just fine.

A swift shushin had him near the top on of the arena wall, flames still flickering around his arms. Suddenly the right arm cut out leaving his left still flickering, however all could see the flames slowly dimming.

 _Theatricality, Right Naruto?_

* * *

Naruto's senses received a massive jolt. All of a sudden, Sasuke's chakra which had felt like wild untamed fire shifted. Now it felt more like static electricity, Kakashi's but less refined….honestly it felt like he stuck his finger into a bucket full of eels.

 _Chirping Birds…..building in tempo_

"Kakashi" Guy breath out, eyes wide. Quickly he glanced at his rival "You taught him that technique?"

Kakashi merely nodded. "He and I are similar, and against Gaara he definitely needed the edge.

"Ano, what is that technique" Ino queried after a while. "It's getting even louder"

Guy began to explain as Sasuke made his move, speeding down the wall face.

"In layman's terms, it is simply a straight thrust. Still it is a move that builds on the fundamentals of speed and precision, if either of these two elements are lacking the technique would fail utterly. You must be able to focus your chakra into a single point, the point of impact."

Sasuke struck the ground below, he didn't stop there and was soon moving full tilt towards Gaara's location. The sound coming from his arm at this point was near deafening.

"Speed is also important to increase momentum and thus the power of the thrust. With speed and precision thus formed the chakra becomes visible and the techniques comes alive, like the sound of chirping birds."

"It is this sound that gives the technique its name-"

 _You're mine!_ Sasuke yelled out, his Sharingan spinning as it read the sand and he ducked passed the forming spikes. His point of entry fixed he brought forward his arm and stabbed his way through the sand, tearing passed the defences and striking home.

"-Chidori"

* * *

 _Kaasan….what is this?_

 _It…It hurts. Kaasan?_

 _Blood...? It's BloOd!_

 ** _It'S!_** _mY!_ _ **bL**_ _Oo_ _ **oO**_ _o_ _ **D!**_

All flinched as a blood curdling scream echoed around through the arena. Fear spiked through the civilians and all ninja's present tensed automatically.

Kazekage smirked at the turn of events.

"It is time"


	22. Chapter 22

The whole arena was tense, a heavy menace had settled on the air and despite their lack of sensitivity the civilians could tell something was different, and dangerous.

The ninjas however had more acute instincts, trained and tested under live scenarios. They too felt the change in atmosphere and instinctively fought back the terror it produced. Chakras flared and bodies tensed as they prepared themselves mentally and physically.

For the rare ninjas gifted with sensory perception however, things were bedlam.

Raw power and emotion ran rampant through their minds, tearing great swathes through their psyches. Some lost all sense of reason and focus while others quickly attempted to shut off their connection to stave off madness.

Naruto's face was calm; however his sole eye burned, faint outlines of red creeping through. This time he was more prepared, not to mention Kyuubi's presence mad it easier to work through the chaos before them.

Shukaku was making its presence known, and from what he could feel around….

"Sensei-"Kakashi cut him off before he could finish.

"I know"

Suddenly petals began appearing all over the stands, as more floating through people nodded of one after the other.

"Rival, this is-"Guy began, his eyes beginning to droop slightly. The Jonins around quickly flexed their chakra's disrupting the genjutsu. Naruto was not far behind and quickly took stock on the other genin, Shino appeared to be combat ready however the others had succumbed to the illusion, and even then they didn't appear to be stocked for combat….

-except for one.

"You're not fooling anyone Shika" Naruto commented dryly, his Shiryū winding and flexing around in anticipation.

"Indeed, my Kikaichu established the moment you disrupted the technique." Shino filled in. Adjusting his shades he continued "if you are intent on remaining out of the hostilities perhaps it would have been better to succumb to the genjutsu."

Shikamaru remained motionless for a while. Then a sigh escaped from his lips, as he rose to his feet his grumbles drew incredulous looks from Naruto and raised eyebrows from Shino.

"Truly, I've never met a more unmotivated individual in my life" Naruto said dryly as he shook his head "dropping dead would even be too much hassle for you I'm sure of it."

"Now you're just being patronising." Now it was the Jonins turn to look incredulous at the petulant tone.

A sharp spike in intent drew Naruto's perception. He immediately turned to face the cause and found a ninja bearing down on him. Before he could even react, a green blur swept passed him and collided violently with the Nin.

"Now isn't the time to lose your focus. Konoha is looking to you to defend her heart." Guy berated a core of steel running through his usually jovial voice. Caught in his grip was the would be assassin and with a massive heave Guy sent his body crashing through the stands and over the edge.

Shino nodded and immediately his Kikaichu swarmed, seeking targets of opportunity. Naruto quickly pulled out several scrolls while his Shiryū snapped and coiled around, deflecting kunais and shurikens as they flew by.

"Sensei, I'm no good here. Too many non-combatants on the ground" Naruto called out worriedly. His Shiryū were good, but they couldn't use their full arsenal. Unlike the Oto and Suna Nins, Konoha had to be careful due to the sleeping victims. For the Jonins this wasn't too much of an issue.

For the genin however, especially Naruto, it was problematic.

"Guy!" Kakashi called out.

Guy roared in agreement. He made short work of his opponents and in a show of force tore a large hole in the arena wall.

"There! Eternal rival they should be able to make their way to the village and offer assistance"

Kakashi however shook his head.

"No, I need you three to head for Sasuke, find him and pull him back." Seeing the looks on the genins faces he elaborated, his tone grim.

"He's gone after Gaara. Naruto, you understand don't you?" He received a sharp nod in reply.

"Good, this is an A-ranked mission. Pull Sasuke back from Gaara and rendezvous with us here or any of the defensive lines."

* * *

Sakura woke up sharply as an explosion shook the room. Another series of explosions prompted her to move quickly, she slipped on her sandals and made for the roof and took stock.

Konoha was under attack!

She fought down the urge to panic as she quickly worked through her options. She needed to find a defensive line or other Konoha Nins and link up with them. Her attention was then drawn to the entrance of the hospital were several medics were cornered by enemy Nins.

 _Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go…Gonin_

Her gaze narrowed as she went through a viable approach mentally. She didn't have any weapons on her and couldn't afford to be caught flat footed. Checking their relative positions again she leaned over the edge and went into a free fall. Tucking into a roll she built up momentum and chakra, before cocking her fist back for a strike.

 _SHANNARO!_

The five enemy Nins, to their credit, immediately retreated before the blow could hit. Sakura smashed into the ground, creating a large crater and a shockwave that knocked the medics of their feet as well as some of the enemy Nin.

"Get back inside!" She snarled as she lifted an entire slab of broken pavement, without preamble she flung the slab and moved into handseals.

 _Bunshin no Jutsu_

 _Genjutsu: Distorted World_

The five enemies stood tense, ready to manoeuvre round the attack when the genjutsu hit in tandem with the Bunshin technique. The slab connected with two of the Oto Nins as they tried work their way free from the genjutsu, the other three only just avoiding being run down.

Sakura however wasn't motionless. She quickly covered the distance and launched a reinforced blow to one of Oto Nins, sending him flying backwards. She latched onto his weapon pouch and pulled it away as he flew backwards. Spinning around she evaded hasty shuriken throws and returned with a backhand on the second Oto Nin. Finally she withdrew several shuriken and flung them at the last Oto Nin, who had finally broken out of her genjutsu.

"You'll pay for that girlie!" he growled out as he returned fire with several shuriken stopping hers dead in the air.

He took a step in her direction and immediately froze, several shadows fleeted around him and he dropped as if his strings were cut.

Sakura caught a flicker on the edge of her vision and immediately faced it, her stance ready. She relaxed as she identified them as Konoha Jonin.

"Haruno Sakura, genin under squad leader Hatake Kakashi. Where would I be of best use?"

* * *

Shikamaru panted lightly, the exertion of his Kagemane technique taking its toll on him. He popped a soldier pill, mentally noting the time and calculating the possible withdrawal duration he would most likely face.

 _Mendoukusai_ "Not like I have much choice" he muttered under his breath as he sped through the trees, just managing to keep up with Naruto's gruelling pace. He stole a quick glance at his two companions, mentally going over everything that was said since the chunin finals started.

Kakashi had been careful to not use any labels; however he was a Nara and a very gifted one at that. The little snippets from whispered conversations and behaviours were not much to go on for most people but when put together for someone like him, all sorts of theories and conclusions could be inferred.

It was then a case of picking the likeliest scenario….speaking of which-

"What are Sasuke's chances against a Jinchuriki?" Naruto and Shino tried to hide it, but to Shikamaru they might as well have telegraphed their shock.

Naruto recovered first and slowed his pace slightly; light chuckles in his tone "Should have expected you to work things out, just not so quickly. Care to enlighten the ignorant on how."

Shikamaru huffed lightly and began in his usual drawl.

"Just a lot of little things, that on their own means nothing. But I've had too much time to chase patterns and ghosts, thanks to you two might I add" he glared at them at the statement. Seeing the confused looks he elaborated with a sigh.

"The both of you are very skilled, despite what academy records would have some believe. I observed a lot of the competition and only a few including Gaara gave me cause for concern. Not to mention the general behaviour of the Suna Nin…" he trailed off with a frown. Shaking his thoughts free he carried on.

"When you and Shino suddenly decided to team up it sent warning bells to those who could hear them. Not only that, your focus was entirely on the Suna team. Now it could have all just been about their issues with your skill and maybe you appealed to Shino's sense of duty as a fellow Konoha Nin, which could explain your interests away."

Naruto couldn't help but snort at that line of thinking, Shino however merely cocked an eyebrow.

Shikamaru grunted in agreement "Exactly, it doesn't fit your behavioural patterns and styles. However if Naruto knew something about the Suna Nin, apart from their interest in his techniques, it would have to be really significant to get Shino to not only buy into it, but become an active participant. Shino's Kikaichu would be able to cover a significant amount of ground and pick up a wealth of information, useful or not."

"The only question is what could potentially bring two of this year's best and pragmatic minds together against the Suna contingent. The same contingent that has some of Konoha's higher ups walking around wound up tighter than the hangman's noose." Naruto glanced at Shino, both had been aware of the Nara's intellect but still to put together a fairly accurate summary from a chaos of information was just unreal.

"And as for the Jinchuriki bit, well we can blame that on Inoichi." Shikamaru added as he remembered his conversation with his dad. Inoichi had extracted a promise from his daughter to refrain from using her mind arts on two people during the exams, Gaara and Naruto. That had led to strong curiosity on his part and he pulled his memories apart trying to figure it out when he noted some startling similarities.

Something about Gaara, specifically something about his chakra, triggered varied responses on those within proximity of it or those aware of it. The thing was their reaction was more or less similar to the ones he had seen on adults around Naruto. And the more he thought about it Naruto's own chakra had a subtle quality about it that was familiar in Gaara, a quiet menace which was always present only flaring ever so often.

It didn't take him long after that to piece together the puzzle and confront his father, the rest after that was…troublesome to say the least.

"I see. So you're aware that-"Naruto began but Shikamaru cut him off.

"Uzumaki Naruto, a very troublesome person. Anything else is supplementary" Shikamaru's tone was uncharacteristically serious. Naruto maintained eye contact for a few seconds and then nodded in acceptance.

"We need to pick up the pace; Sasuke has just met up with Temari and Kankuro. From the feel of things they plan to double team him." Naruto said as he peered of into the distance.

Shino adjusted his shades as he queried "And Gaara?" Naruto closed his eye as he extended his sensory range, picking up the signals.

"He's not far from their location; his chakra is even more erratic. If we don't pull Sasuke back soon we might not get the chance to. And that is just the start of our worries." He glanced back at his comrades his face grim.

"We have got a tail, non-friendly and moving fast in our direction." Shikamaru snapped to his direction.

"How many?"

"Eight man platoon, two teams. There's a ninth shadowing them. They're making good time, my guess ten minutes, fifteen tops."

"How far away is Sasuke?"

"At our current pace, twelve minutes." Shikamaru swore as he did the math.

"We can't let them meet up with the Suna team, someone needs to stay behind and buy time." Shino and Naruto glanced in his direction, aware of his thoughts. Shino nodded and Naruto slipped several tags to the Nara.

"Be careful Shika." He nodded and slowed as Naruto and Shino increased their pace.

* * *

The eight man squad had made good time tracking the three genin. Their orders had been very clear; make sure nothing interrupted the Suna Jinchuriki and stopped the Shukaku from manifesting. The chances that three lowly genin could interfere was remote, still it was best to cover all angles.

"They shouldn't be too far off now" the commander stated as the moved through a small clearing. Quickly glances showed tell-tale signs of the genins passing; he sneered as he catalogued his environment.

"This is the level of training they are giving, pathetic"

He took one step forwards and froze. His eyes grew wide and quickly darted round, trying to figure out what he missed.

"I have to disagree, our training works out just well for us. After all it let me capture all of you." Shikamaru stepped clear into view, his shadow extended over the distance and connected to the eight Oto Nins.

"I can't believe we let a wet nosed brat get us like this." The lead Oto Nin grudgingly admitted. Shikamaru smirked as the Nins visibly strained against his hold. He brought his hands to chest level, shurikens glinting in the light.

"It would be troublesome to let you guys passed, what say we settle up here and now." At that he let the shurikens loose. The blades spun quickly, each one honed on its target. Seconds before they hit however they were deflected off course.

Shikamaru quickly followed the trajectory to a nearby tree. In front of him the Oto Nins began chuckling.

"As I said earlier, the training you receive is pathetic. Once you run out of chakra though, you won't ever have to worry about retraining. Your village will fall just as swiftly as you" The lead Oto Nin taunted.

Shikamaru smirked and brought his hands together, his chakra pulsed once.

 _Katsu!_

The tree top exploded violently, raining branches and leaves everywhere and stunning the Oto Nins. A figure blurred into view from the remains, however Shikamaru was already in motion.

 _Fuinjutsu: Rikujokoro_

Six glowing tags slammed into the still airborne Oto Nin. His body crashed into the ground in a resounding thud, his chakra completely disrupted and his muscles locked down.

Shikamaru then focused his attention on the eight Nins trapped with his shadows, more tags in his hands.

 _Fuinjutsu: Chain Jail_

 _Fuinjutsu: Thunder Cage – Eight Points_

The tags pulsed and move into activity. Chains sprung out and in seconds had the Oto Nins bound. Moments later seal rods fell into place around them, lighting arced through the rods and unto the chains. Shikamaru turned away as the seals made short work of the Oto Nins

"You will pay" The soft murderous tone drew his attention. Shikamaru turned to the ninth Oto Nin, held down by the six glowing seals.

"I swear, when I break free of this you will pay" Shikamaru couldn't help the slight flinch at the venom in the Oto Nin's voice and eyes.

Shikamaru pulled out the last tag, pulsing his chakra once to activate it.

"Fuinjustu: Spirit Chill" The tag immediately fixed onto the Oto Nins head and the effects took hold. His eyes widened rapidly as his chakra levels plummeted. Seconds later his breathing grew laboured as his core temperature dropped.

"You are the ones who decided to invade and attack us, not the other way around. I personally have done nothing and taken no life." Seeing the Oto Nins eyes widen in disbelief, Shikamaru shrugged out "It's a technicality true, but I like napping peacefully so I'll take what I can get."

The Oto Nin could say nothing in reply; the words dying on his lips as his heart slowly stopped beating.

Now alone Shikamaru exhaled sharply, unable to hide the tremble that had taken hold of him.

 _Nine men….Nine men, gone at my hands._

"Kuso" Shikamaru closed his eyes tight as he willed his mind to stop working for once.

He wasn't going to nap well for a while.

* * *

"We have to hurry." Naruto said as they cut through the trees. They had made good time on Sasuke but still out of reach. Gaara's chakra was growing more erratic as time passed and Naruto could pick up on the frustration building in his teammate and the desperation of the Suna Nins.

"Sasuke is holding on but I'm not sure how long before Gaara completely gives in." Shino nodded and immediately increased his pace.

Naruto kept his senses trained on Sasuke and the Suna team's relative positions; from the way things were progressing they would most likely appear behind the Suna team. If they were lucky they could catch them off guard and disable them, which would then give them enough time to pull Sasuke out and make it back to the village.

Sasuke however, wasn't in the mood to cooperate. Naruto felt as his chakra pulsed violently, like a blistering heat intent on scorching its target. Temari's chakra wove around Sasuke's frantic. Kankuro's felt further, but Naruto could tell his puppet had just outmanoeuvred the Uchiha and left him open to his sisters wind attacks.

Without breaking stride, Naruto tore through the branches and quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke. With a sharp burst of chakra Naruto pulled both of them out of Temari's wind blast via shushin.

Meanwhile Kankuro cursed as Shino suddenly appeared beside him. The Aburame threw a thunderous punch at the Suna puppeteer. Kankuro however ducked passed the blow and quickly leapt out into the open, right beside his sister.

Seconds later Shino shushined into the open and stood with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we've received orders from Kakashi to pull you back." Naruto stated without fanfare.

Sasuke snorted. "I don't think so, I have business with Gaara."

Naruto turned to glare at his teammate but the words died on his throat. Probably due to the stress of the situation and his worries over Gaara's chakra, but he completely failed to note the changes to _Sasuke's_ chakra.

It was…disturbing, to say the least.

Sasuke's chakra was building, alongside it was his fury. However woven into the chakra was a foreign power, one that was just as bad as a Biju's as far as Naruto was concerned. And now that he was focused on it, it felt just like the ninja that attacked them in the forest of death, Orochimaru.

Naruto was about to speak when his senses triggered. Immediately all three Konoha genin leapt as a massive wind blast tore through their previous location. Sasuke immediately took advantage and sped through several seals.

 _Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu_

A fireball raged towards the wind user. Temari cursed as she hastily wove passed the blaze. Sasuke wasted little time and quickly slipped passed, heading straight for Gaara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called sharply but it was in vain. He made to follow but veered abruptly as another wind blast tore through his location.

"You are not getting passed me!" Temari snarled as she sent out another wind blast. Naruto cursed in irritation as he evaded her attacks. Bringing his Shiryu to bear he struck, launching strikes from multiple directions interspaced with kunais and shurikens.

After several exchanges they broke off. Naruto landed crouched on the side of a tree, seconds later Shino was by his side, his breathing laboured.

"The Suna genin are more skilled than I originally anticipated. Still my observations of your combat prowess has prepared me somewhat for this." Naruto chuckled lightly at the statement as he quickly took in the situation.

Temari was taut; her chakra was agitated and from the glances she kept throwing behind her Naruto could tell she was itching to head after Sasuke. Also, he could feel genuine worry for Gaara's condition pulsing from her. Kankuro moved into view and took position beside his sister. His breathing matched Shino's, and Naruto could feel resolve and resignation in equal measure building in his chakra.

He tensed immediately, wary of any surprises and Shino followed suite.

"Temari" she glanced to her brother. "You head on, find Gaara and stop the Uchiha kid. I'll hold both of them here." Kankuro's fingers flexed and his puppet Karasu burst into life.

"You can't hold them both on your own." She protested immediately, her fan in ready position. Kankuro however had his mind made up.

"Temari! Gaara has never been injured before, not once. This is new and he's vulnerable. Besides he's hanging on by a thread. If the Uchiha sets him off…."

Temari bit her lip as the possibilities fleeted through her mind, but the all thoughts and actions ceased.

A large wave of raw chakra and fury washed through the forest, followed closely by a loud roar.

Naruto froze as the pure fury and madness washed over him again, coming on stronger than the first time it went thorough him. This time however he was better prepared and weathered the storm. Slowly he shut down much of his sensory perception, leaving barely a hint of link open. Even then the power behind the chakra sent his pulse racing. More worryingly, _Kyuubi_ was reacting to the raw chakra and Naruto could feel increased activity within his own chakra system.

"Shino-"Naruto began but was cut off almost immediately.

"I'm ready" Naruto nodded and prepared to move, when suddenly Sasuke literally _blew_ his way into the clearing. Digging his heels in he slid roughly back several feet, then suddenly he jumped sideways as a large mass hurled into the clearing aiming straight for his position. The ground caved in as the mass hit, Sasuke meanwhile took refuge in the trees. He let loose several shurikens and quickly raced through handseals.

 _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu._

His chakra pulsed and several stars became a literal storm, metals glinting as they hurled their way downwards and met their target.

Everyone was tense, waiting for the dust to settle.

Suddenly a creepy laugh sent chills up their spines. Gaara's figure became visible from the dust; his sand guard seemed to have come alive and partially consumed him. Half his face and his left arm were fully encased in sand, shaped like a monstrous creature. The bottom end of the guard grew out into a single massive tail, all in all Gaara now look more dangerous than before.

"Is that it Uchiha? Is this the extent of your power?" the crazed tone in Gaara's voice caused everyone to flinch. The chakra levels continued to rise and the sand pulsed wildly around as he took on more features of his Biju.

"No Sasuke, you will fight." Gaara then glanced suddenly at Naruto. The force of his gaze caused Naruto's chakra to spike. Kyuubi's chakra immediately pulsed and Naruto's eye briefly tinted red. This however only made the chakra fervour grow. Gaara addressed all of them, leaving none the option to run

"You will all fight. Fight in anger, fight in desperation, fight in fervour. You will make me feel alive."


	23. Chapter 23

_AN - To all readers, veiwers & followers thanks again - as always c&c's welcome_

 _And as usual i dont own Naruto, yada yada yada, purely a work of fiction...seriously so dont sue me._

* * *

The explosions and violence surrounding Konoha was like a symphony to Orochimaru's ears. This was the sublime orchestra that he set in motion, the grand tapestry he spent years weaving. Truly in his eyes it was beautiful.

Except one small thing, one tiny little fly in the ointment.

Orochimaru ducked passed a vicious blow, and then quickly wove round another. He had barely enough time to taunt or speak as Sarutobi rallied against him, raining blow after blow and chipping away at his defences.

Sarutobi. His mentor, the closet thing he had to a father. The man was old, and though his strength had waned it was by no means insubstantial.

This level of resistance however was unexpected from his mentor.

The reports from his spies were greatly inaccurate it seemed. He had kept abreast of Konoha's structure and for someone with his background knowledge and experience it was easy to sift through the information and reveal the truth. The truth was his mentor was weakening, the years and pressures were taking their toll and others were seeking to further their ambitions as his star waned.

The 'God of Shinobi' had grown tired...grown _old._

And so he planned accordingly. This fight was as much vindication of himself as it was the destruction of Konoha…..

-Except it seemed he wasn't facing 'Sarutobi sensei' the father that was to blind to his students failings. He was facing the 'Third Hokage' the ninja that had seen legends rise and legends fall, the ninja that had lived through three world shinobi wars and had led his forces through two of those wars.

This was not the way it was supposed to go, Sarutobi was supposed to be broken before he was defeated.

Still, it wasn't an insurmountable situation. There were many ways to bring a man low. And he had just the means to break Sarutobi sensei

 _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei._

Orochimaru smiled sinisterly as his chakra spiked massively. He ran through several handseals, the jutsu made his mentor grow pale and his delight grow.

the two coffins he had managed to summon open, revealing their contents to the now horrified Third Hokage, Orochimaru observed with keen delight as his steps falter and his hands hesitated.

Oh yes, there were many, many ways to break a man. And he was quite happy to say he was versatile in every single one.

* * *

Umeko tried to hide the worry on her face, however every time she glanced at her beloved husband she faltered just a little more.

"Umeko!" her heart beat tripled at the poor conditions in his tone, his struggle for breath becoming more and more evident. "Umeko, I'll be fine here. You need to hide; maybe you can get to the shelters." She shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

Kazuki had been signed out half an hour earlier, they were taking a slow walk home where he could simply rest and enjoy what little time he had left. When the first explosions sounded it had been a shock to his system, soon enough it became clear that something was very wrong in the village. She had managed to get them to a small gap between shops and propped him as best she could by the wall.

Kazuki's breathing was getting more and more laboured and it was very clear to them he couldn't move much less seek proper shelter.

"Umeko, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath and I'll be right behind you." They both knew he was lying. Kazuki gave a pained smile and cupped her face. "Naruto Kun needs you; I have done all I can. He will look after you Umeko, joy of my heart."

"We have done all we can, and there is still more he can learn from both of us" she replied with emphasis, she grabbed his hands and continued softer. "I cannot leave you here, like this. I won't survive it, please don't ask this of me Ichiro Kazuki" Kazuki's eyes looked resigned but the smile remained on his face. The both held on to each other and remained in the gap, waiting as the sounds grew closer.

Suddenly ninja's blurred into the streets and on the rooftops.

"We have two civilians in the alleyway. The elderly man is not looking too good." A voice called out, drawing Umeko's attention.

"We need to get them to safety, how many more in this block?" another queried. Several responses came back but she couldn't hear them.

"Ne Obasaan." She turned to the voice and noted the shocking pink hair. "It's ok; we'll do our best to get you to safety."

"Sakura?" Umeko blurted out in surprise. Sakura leaned back in surprise, and looked on curiously. Umeko realised her actions and immediately clarified matters.

"Naruto Kun speaks about you and Uchiha San often." Sakura's face cleared in understanding as she helped the elderly couple to their feet.

"It's nice to finally meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Umeko nodded, rubbing Kazuki's back as they moved to the other chunin.

"Naruto, Is he ok? Have you seen him since…?" the query died on her lips. Sakura shook her head and moved to reassure the worried couple.

"Most likely he's with our commanding officer or under duties elsewhere. He is skilled enough to look after himself. Right now our priority is getting you and Ojisan to safety." Umeko bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

Sakura gently led them over to the chunin group, several other civilians had already been gathered together and now the focus was on getting them to the shelters.

"-Why do we even have a genin with us? We haven't got time to babysit" Sakura's ears picked up the tail end of one of the chunins comments and flushed slightly. Instinctively she straightened her back, drawing more than a few small glances and smirks.

The squad leader merely glanced her way for a brief moment then turned to address the grumbling chunin.

"So far she's pulled her weight; she's efficient and has decent skills. Her analysis and genjutsu is first rate" and turned his back a left a parting shot "and so far none of you have out punched her."

The grumbling chunin flushed with embarrassment while a few others chuckled quietly. Despite the fact that Konoha was actually at war with confirmed Suna and Oto Nins, some in the squad questioned the necessity of including a genin with them, even though they had seen her skills first hand in defending the medics and hospital building.

In their next engagement Sakura literally brought a building down on their oppositions…with one overpowered punch. Very few commented on her inclusion after that. Coupled with her tactical uses of genjutsu she cemented a place with the squad.

* * *

Despite the suddenness of the attack Konoha's ninja and civilians responded admirably and with haste. Safe houses and secret passes hidden all around the village were immediately unsealed and civilians were diverted as necessary to the closest ones. Ninja's around the village fought delaying battles to buy time for the evacuation to complete. The Hospital and Academy building were immediately locked down and access tunnels opened to ensure those able could escape unscathed. Then chunin groups like the one Sakura was in made sweeps around a provided sector, ensuring any stragglers caught out got to the closest safe point.

Sakura looked back at the scared and restless civilians, almost forty in number, with worry clearly splayed over her face. Considering the looks on some of the chunin commander she was sure he shared her concerns. Even with three full squads plus one genin – thirteen ninjas in total – it would not be easy looking after forty people.

 _We can't afford to get caught out, the casualties would be horrendous._

The ground rumbling around them only made the sinking feeling in her grow stronger.

"Look out!"

Sakura instinctively moved closer to the civilians, turning to the direction of the problem and her chakra pulsing steadily as she prepared for an assault.

No sooner had she done so a building gave out, stones and rubble crashing out towards them. Three chunins stepped forwards with handseals at ready.

 _Doton: Doryu Heki_

The ground shook and huge slabs of earth rose in defence, forming a partial dome. Debris hit the wall from the collapsed building, however the dome held firm.

"Get the civilians somewhere else! We'll hold here" one of the chunins shouted.

A sharp scream and cries of horror caught Sakura's notice and she looked up – only to see the partial earth dome shatter under overwhelming force and the three chunin swept away. Her eyes widened as she recognised the shape hidden in the dust.

Orochimaru's summoned snakes – this was now definitely worst case scenario.

"Two Oto Nins, my four o'clock" the chunin commander called softly, his voice trembling in rage. "Madoka, Ikada, take them out." Chakra pulsed as the two chunins blurred out of view.

Turning quickly he took note of the bodies littered around, the unfortunate civilians who hadn't been quick enough to escape the snakes paths, the ones his ninjas hadn't been able to reach.

"Koka, take your squad and the genin and get as many people to safety. Do not even try to argue, just get moving" Koka's mouth open in protest but it died in her lips. With a resigned nod her squad quickly moved on the hysterical civilians and organised them as best they were able.

"Genin I said get moving."

Sakura couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear the world around them. Not the people crying, the clash of ninja weapons, her commanders shouts.

All that existed were the large snakes…and the feelings and memories they pulled from her.

 _Orochimaru…._

Last time she hadn't been able to do much against a giant snake, her blows did cause some serious damage but Naruto was the one who made the kill. And he wasn't here now.

Sakura clenched her fist tight

 _No!_

With her skills it was possible she could take them down…..!

Sakura immediately turned round and sped off, ignoring the exclamations and shock around.

 _I need a stick….a very BIG stick_

* * *

"The genin ran off. I knew she was trouble, we shouldn't have brought her. It's too early for this level of ability." Takada, the chunin commander remained silent. He saw the disparaging comment for what it was, worry on the mental state of a fresh ninja and whether she would survive running off like that.

"War doesn't differentiate between genin and chunin, experience or novice." Takada stated. A quick pulse of chakra and he had his preferred weapon unsealed. A heavily customised compound bow was visible in his left hand, the bindings on his right arm unravelled, revealing a seal tag. Seconds later an arrow appeared and was nocked.

"The rest of us will hold them here. Do not let them get any further." At those words he let the arrow fly.

The five remaining ninja sped around him, chakras spiking in preparation.

 _Doton: Yomi Numa_

 _Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu_

The ground around the snakes immediately began to bubble and turned into a miniature swamp. Both snakes thrashed around, buildings on either side bearing the brunt of their efforts. Seconds after the swamp formed the temperature spiked as massive flames roared towards the struggling snakes.

Takada kept a steady stream of arrows at the snakes from his perch, but he could see things were not in their favour. They didn't have a heavy hitter or a summoner to counter the snakes, and despite the swamp limiting the snakes' movements it wasn't going to be enough.

His fears were realised as one of the snakes managed to thrash its way out of the small bog. It bore down on the ninjas at speed, fury powering it every motion. The chunins immediately scattered, shurikens and kunais flying as the evaded. They bounced off the snake's skin as it swiftly moved in on one of them.

"Mogi!" one of the chunins cried out as the snake loomed on their comrade. Mogi's chakra pulsed desperately as she leapt to the side barely avoiding the snake's maw; however the sheer force from its passing sent her spinning into a building. Handful of seconds later she was on a rooftop, her breathing laboured. Takada immediately joined her and took note of her condition, her eyes were severely dilated and he could see, more than feel, the tremble going through her. Her teammates quickly joined them on the roof, the situation grim.

"She's not going to be of much help Takada Taicho" Takada pursed his lips but the statement was true.

"Her arm is broken, probably from the passing"

Takada nodded, his arrow notched and chakra swirling dangerously around it. The moment the snake turned to their direction he let it loose, right into its eye.

He couldn't hide his satisfaction at its pain.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. Takada had only enough time to look up as the second snake hovered over them. Then it brought its full weight down, intent on smashing them into the ground.

 _Doton: Earth Pillars_

The ground shook as two earthen pillars came up slowly at first, the shot up to intercept the snake. The snake hissed as the earth slammed into it, but it was a small reprieve.

"Taicho! Hurry!" The two ninjas in charge of the swamp were bathed in sweat, chakra flaring dangerously and breathing laboured. Their hands held the seal for the earth pillars but anyone could see the exertion was costing them.

"Taicho! We can't hold this thing back for much longer. Move it!"

Takada and the other chunins didn't need further convincing. One of them grabbed Mogi and they immediately cleared area, seconds later the snakes crashed onto the building, sending debris everywhere. Another quick glance told him their chances were still not good, in fact they only way they could get any wors-

His sixth sense, built on years of experience and service screamed out at him, and reflexes immediately took over. His chakra pulsed sharply and he appeared in front of his squad, using his bow to deflect the incoming shurikens.

The pain in his right arms told him he hadn't been fully successful. Takada glared at one of the few remaining rooftops, an enemy squad of six Oto Nins with an air of cocky competence around them.

Yeah, this was what he had been afraid of.

"I must say, your troops were impressive" Takada blinked at the complement "we never expected for the second set of summons to be held down by such as small group."

"Second set?"

The lead Oto Nin nodded "Hai, five of these were let loose in your village, three closest to the wall. We had a plant deep in the village; he served as a beacon, a point of entry for these two." The Oto Nins around them shifted slightly, Takada knew the time for talk was over and he cursed lightly.

"You won't get away with this"

The Oto Nin cocked his head, Takada could feel his smugness. "We already have."

 ** _SHANAROOOOOO!_**

* * *

The large cry caught all by surprise.

However, it was not as much as the solid mass speeding towards the snakes.

Takada blinked as what appeared to be part of a _telegraph_ _pole_ , flew overhead. Seconds later a blur of pink appeared behind it leg cocked. A thunderous kick echoed and the pole splintered slightly, however the mass speed even further and went straight through the snake.

No one moved.

The pink blur however wasn't done. The minute she landed, she blitzed over to the mortally wounded snake, running up its side. Just as the snake started falling over another thunderous blow had a section of the pole broken off and sent skyward. A sharp burst of chakra and the pink mass was trailing after it.

"We need to kill her now" Takada quickly focused back on the Oto Nins. Despite the pain in his arm he could still fight.

He quickly nocked another arrow and winced. His chakra spiked and the air around swirled dangerously.

 _Fuuton: Akujouken_

Seconds after the arrow was set loose the jutsu kicked. The air around it warped and rippled chaotically, tearing and sweeping passed everything in its way. The trailed seemed to pull materials into it as much as it sent them flying.

The Oto Nins quickly dodged but couldn't escape the vacuum effect or debris.

Another loud war cry caught Takada's attention. He glanced over to Sakura just in time to see her punch the broken pole into the second snakes head, going one further she tucked into a roll chakra building and at the last moment stomped on the end of the pole.

Death was near immediate.

"Kami" one of the Konoha chunin gasped weakly, disbelief very clear in her expression.

Sakura slowly tumbled down the side of the pole, using what little chakra she had left to slow her descent, then her strength gave out and she rolled down the side of the snake, gasping hard for breath.

A smile grew on her face as darkness claimed her

 _Beat that Naruto, Sasuke._

 _I'm no longer a liability._


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: i do not own Naruto or the franchise, this is purely a fanfiction_

 _i would also like to say a special thank you to BlazingCobalt for allowing the use of one of his works, one of the best weapons i have ever seen, called Hades Forge._

 _check it out on deviantart -_ _art/Monster-Hunter-4-Contest-Hades-Forge-V2-471273798_

* * *

 _Is this what it is to fight a Biju? A Jinchuriki?_

 _Is this what it means to_ _ **be**_ _a Jinchuriki?_

Drums echoed loudly in Naruto's chest, floods raged through his veins and storms clashed violently in his chakra network. His breath hitched as he continued to gaze on Gaara.

-or what was left of him.

He once told his Kakashi that what was hidden in Gaara was aware, intelligent and very dangerous. He described a feeling of power, primal energy…

Clearly one or two of his puppet cocktails messed with his head.

What was going on in Gaara's chakra now, was infinitely more substantial, more _powerful_ and more _primal._

Back then, the Biju was merely lashing out, his rage and madness reaching into the vastness. This time however it was directed. It had a target, it was aware of foes and it was ready to deal in fear and death.

"Naruto!" the sharp rebuke from Shino pulled him quickly out of his haze. Nodding in thanks to the Aburame Naruto mentally prepared himself the battle.

"Y'know, I'm kinda happy Sakura isn't here" Sasuke threw a quick glance at his teammate and snort derisively.

"Still ever the dick Taicho, she is better than you give her credit for." Sasuke didn't even bother with a reply; he focused squarely on Gaara, anticipation visible in his every move.

"Ga-Gaara?" Naruto turn to the voice, only to see Temari, Gaara's sister reach out hesitantly at him.

She took a small step forwards, her fear and desperate hope so thick Naruto couldn't help feel for her plight.

"Gaara please, its Nee Chan. It's going to be fine, everything wi-"she caught off suddenly, her body jerking sideways.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted as he bodily tackled her away, split second later sand tore through her previous position crushing everything in its path.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shino wasted no time and moved away from its path, tense and wary for the next attack.

Gaara however wasn't done. He pulled back his sand arm at then launched a second attack. Again all three Konoha genin were forced to dodge, Sasuke growled in fury and his chakra spiked as he quickly formed handseals.

 _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_

Fireballs scorched the air as they sped towards the Suna Jinchuriki. Gaara however looked on in relish. With almost contemptible ease Gaara's tail swept aside the flames and his crazed laugh echoed around the forest.

"Surely you can all do better than that?" his voice echoed as Shukaku's chakra ran rampant; the sand was moving more erratically and covering more of his body.

"Gaara" Temari implored, anguish in her voice as she watched her brother lose control of the demon. Kankuro raised her to her feet and stood protectively over her. For a moment it seemed Temari got through to Gaara-

-only for them to scramble out of the way as another sand claw tore through their location.

"Temari forget it. He's too far gone, you can't pull him back." Temari shot him a glare, tears brimming on the edge.

"So what, we just leave him?"

"For now yes, if we want to live." She blinked at his statement "Right now Gaara doesn't care who is in his sights, but it's not just us here. When he goes for the Konoha genins we make a run for it, you know it's just a matter of time before it fully comes out" Temari bit her lip, emotions warring within her. Still Kankuro was right; sooner or later Gaara would fully give in.

Best for them to escape his sights.

"Hai, wakatta"

* * *

Naruto's glared hard at Sasuke as the latter cancel his technique. He took note of the dark markings on Sasuke's skin slowly spreading outwards; as the markings grew so did the Uchiha's chakra. Naruto held back a flinch and his worry grew as the suddenly vile energy swept passed him.

"We should have pulled back when we had the chance Sasuke" Naruto's tone was grim.

Sasuke barely glanced at him, Naruto's teeth ground together as he held himself in check. With a swift pulse one of the Shiryu darted and gripped Sasuke's shoulder, swinging him forcefully around.

"In case you've taken complete leave of your senses, Konoha is under enemy attack and despite what you may think none of us here can hold up against Gaara. Now we have him squarely focused on us. The moment we try to run it will be all over. I'd have thought Kakashi would work some sense into you but clearly even he can't work miracles." Naruto shoved before turning to face Gaara.

Sasuke quickly regained balance and his gaze narrowed dangerously, he made to retort but Naruto wasn't having any of it.

"We have about five minutes, then you're gonna wish you listened." He stated as he quickly unsealed Byakuya. Two quick pulses later and Byakuya had new arms and weapon loadouts.

Shino appeared beside Naruto with his Kikaichu ready. He glanced briefly at Naruto and queried "Five minutes?"

Naruto shrugged, Byakuya's new additions locking into place. "If we even make it that long I'd be very surprised."

Shino nodded slowly, but then he continued his tone cautious "You are worried about Sasuke…"

Naruto didn't bother to reply, however with Shino and his Kikaichu it wasn't an issue.

"Sasuke's chakra is very unstable, powerful. The only problem is its hollow, like there is no real substance to it." Naruto struggled to find the words "Still, all its doing is making things worse and now Gaara is out for blood."

"Not like it matters at this point" the resigned air around Naruto evaporated, leaving behind a sense of purpose and a core of steel. Naruto's eye flashed, and for a brief moment Shino thought it looked red.

"We cannot let Gaara move from this position. We will hold him here, with everything we have."

"Hai."

* * *

No sooner had they finished, Gaara went on the offensive. More than a third of his body was now covered in sand; with a roar he leapt towards Sasuke aiming to crush him with his bulk.

Sasuke tensed ready to move, before he could though Naruto was already in action. His chakra pulsed strongly and Byakuya sprung to life. The massive puppet crouched, the coils in its legs winding tight. Split second later Byakuya crashed into the Suna jinchuriki.

Gaara could hold back his yelp of surprise the solid mass knocked him sideways. His large sand tail swung out, intent on smashing the puppet however it was stopped. Byakuya was quick to capitalise and struck with his other hand, an orange trail following the short sword. Gaara immediately brought his sand arm in defence. The blade made contact and Gaara's eyes widened as it sunk a few inches into the sand arm.

His surprise then turned into alarm as sword slowly sank deeper into the sand and the temperature around the blade grew, he could even feel the heat reaching deep into the sand. With a snarl he broke off, knocking the puppet a few feet backwards. He glanced down at his arm and couldn't hide his shock; the area of the sword damage was brittle and had a sheen to it. Cracks ran through when the sand shifted, he quickly glanced at his tail and noted much of the same though not as bad.

His glare went from surprised to completely murderous in an instant. Sand whipped around him as it covered more of his frame. His gaze turned towards Naruto, with a promise of violence and pain.

* * *

 _So glad I went with the type thirteen weapon configuration._

Naruto's gaze drifted to the current weapons as he pulled Byakuya back – the sword was a short, thick single edged blade. The hilt ran extensively over the spine of the sword, holding the blade securely in place. There was no guard however the sword grip, whilst long enough for two hands, incorporated a one handed knuckle-bow.

The shield also was equally unique. It was thick and heavy, based loosely off his earlier kite shield – this one however had edges jutting outwards with two points at the top of the shield and another pair running near the end, just before rounding off in its shape. A smaller shield appeared to be welded at the centre with a grill that exposed some of the inner gears and mechanisms.

Both the sword and shield had several Fuinjutsu scripts running through them, primarily on the sword hilt and blade housing, and the internal mechanics of the shield and its edges. The scripts were focused on durability, oscillation, heat generation and management. The latter pair gave the blade and the central grill on the shield an orange menacing glow, the heat increasing the potential damage.

When his Kage Bunshin first thought it up, he had almost dismissed it. Yet the idea persisted until he finally gave in, his clones went wild and within several months _'Hades Forge'_ was born.

* * *

Naruto wasn't about to let Gaara dictate the pace, that way led to his very messy death. His chakra surged and fingers danced, Byakuya responded and charged the incensed and eager Suna Jinchuriki. At the last moment Byakuya raised his shield slightly and the grill vented, sending out a wave of heat. The pressure blew back some of the sand and caused minor discomfort, but it wasn't enough to hold back Gaara. In seconds Gaara's sand arm doubled in size and gave a swift backhanded blow to Byakuya. The blow caught the shield stopping Byakuya dead, Naruto's eye narrowed and flashed briefly; he could almost see Byakuya giving ground and being sent sideways.

With quick flicks several things happened at once; Byakuya's shield arm locked itself into place, unmovable. Panels on the back of the puppet opened and vented bursts of compressed air and chakra, countering much of the force from Gaara's blow and keeping him in place. Byakuya's sword thrummed loudly as oscillation built up speed, he swung down at the arm leaving distortions of heat in the air.

Despite this however Gaara's raw strength and chakra was overwhelming. With a roar he sent Byakuya backwards, the sword barely scoring a glancing strike on his sand arm. The sand distorted and mouths appeared around his frame

 _Suna Shuriken!_

Gusts of air blew out knocking off branches and ripping through trees, following quickly by many sand shaped shuriken. Byakuya immediately stood in front of Naruto, his Hades shield absorbing and deflecting much of the attack. Sasuke's eyes gleamed with the Sharingan as he seemed to glide effortlessly around the makeshift projectiles. Shino too wasn't stationary; however he seemed to favour deflecting the sand shurikens, rather than just evading them. Naruto winced as he watched them smack into his arm and his curiosity suspicion grew, Shino's chakra and Kikaichu were acting oddly around his arms…

Naruto dropped that line of though and focused back on Gaara. Sasuke it seemed wasn't content to stay on the side lines, the eruption of chakra and the sounds of Chidori building making clear his intentions. The sound immediately drew Gaara's attention; Naruto noted the way the Suna Jinchuriki's eyes narrowed in recognition of the technique and he cursed silently. As Sasuke began making his move Byakuya sprung to action; His chest compartment opened up and revealed his grenade launchers. All six went off in sequence, pounding into Gaara's bulk and trying to keep him in place. Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out a small scroll and quickly unsealed a length of rope. He quickly connected his chakra threads through the chain and then sent it flying towards Gaara.

 _Fuinjutsu: Sajo Sabaku_

The bindings pulsed as his chakra ran through the rope. Gaara roared in anger as the rope wound tight around his leg, securing him to the tree. The seals continued to pulse immediately disrupting the chakra flow to his leg and slowly working its way up the rest of him.

 _Chidori!_

Naruto held his breath; Sasuke was now within striking distance, his chakra lighting up his arm in a storm of electrified energy.

Immediately however Gaara's tail swung over him, knocking Sasuke's arm off course. The blow nearly broke his arm and Sasuke bit back his scream. Rolling with the hit Sasuke's muscles protested as he flipped and spun away from Gaara's reach, he let loose several shurikens to cover his retreat before coming to a stop. His breathing was harsh and his Sharingan spun wildly. Black markings began spreading even further around his frame and were giving off a dangerous feel, even Kankuro and Temari could now tell something was very wrong with him.

Worse still was the effect on Naruto and Gaara. Gaara was completely lost to his frenzy, only his legs were left exposed and now he looked like a mini Shukaku. Naruto could barely feel the boy's chakra activity from the surges that belonged to the Biju. Gaara had obviously felt the challenge in Sasuke's dark chakra was eager to respond in kind.

Naruto however was not enjoying the sensations, plural. Sasuke's chakra had been irritating and slightly worrying, Gaara's as a Jinchuriki set him more on edge and caused his blood pressure to spike. However both paled to what he was facing internally.

Kyuubi's chakra brushed against his mind again, and he could feel the raw energy, just waiting, aching to be release and clash against the other chakras at hand. Unlike the others however Naruto was desperately trying to maintain composure, his skillset was more precise and complex and he could afford to lose himself to a rage.

But the worst part was the absence when Kyuubi's chakra pulled away. When that happened he felt slightly vulnerable and the influence from Gaara and Sasuke would worsen.

Already a fair bit of his network was under the influence of his Biju's chakra, his chakra strings were much tougher and the range nearly doubled. Byakuya responded quicker, and the Shiryu were almost telepathic with their motions.

Still, he would hold out as long as he could, he wouldn't give into the fury like Gaara had. Konoha needed him with a clear mind and a will of fire, not to burn and threaten but to shield and provide warmth.

He had to find a way to stop Gaara, or hold him until reinforcement could!

* * *

 _Perhaps the Uchiha chose the wiser option._

Shino winced as his arm ached, while not broken he was relatively certain he sustained a fracture. His Kikaichu were already forming a brace, several larvae systematically wove layers of a silk like material around his arm, left exposed to air and his chakra it hardened and shifted grey then almost jet-black in colour.

"Shino" he looked up as Naruto landed on the branch beside him. "I need you to head back towards Konoha. Make them aware of our situation and bring backup, preferably Jonin or ANBU."

Shino remained quiet but his Kikaichu buzzed with his agitation. Of the three of them Shino had the best chances of slipping away and getting help. Sasuke wasn't about to run off and Naruto had the Kyuubi if all else failed, Shino was the logical choice, plus with his skill set he wouldn't be of much aid against Gaara.

"I understand." Naruto gave a curt nod, it was no use compounding the feeling and Shino wasn't in the mood for platitudes.

Naruto returned to the fight, leaving Shino with conflicted feelings. His face twitched in fury as he quickly leapt off the branch and sped off for Konoha.

He didn't make it far when a gust of wind knocked him off course. Shino smacked hard against a tree, despite the shock and pain he immediately shifted and barely avoided being skewered by spike. His eyebrow rose as he noted the purple liquid dripping from the telescopic weapon. Once the puppet was pulled away he slowly rose his feet, bringing his braced arm close to his chest. Kikaichu fluttered about him in agitation while he calmly assessed the situation.

 _Two against one. Wind user is the more difficult threat. Priority, disable the puppet._

Shino's bugs swarmed around him ready for the offensive, only for another blast of wind to sweep passed. Shino hissed in irritation as he was forced to evade another strike from the puppet, he mentally called his Kikaichu and they swarmed readily over the puppet, but again a wind blast swept majority off the construct whilst the rest were shaken loose.

 _This is going to take a while_

* * *

Naruto honestly felt like breaking down and crying, right there in the middle of the battleground. He had sensed the minute Shino was ambushed, and for a brief moment cursed himself for forgetting about the Suna Jinchuriki's siblings. It would cost precious time for Shino to beat them both back before heading for the village. Naruto had attempted to turn back and quickly by the bug user time but Gaara was now fully on the rampage.

 _Could things possibly get any worse?_

Even Sasuke was beginning to realise that they were in serious trouble, to the vindictive pleasure of Naruto. Still that wasn't his main focus; surviving Gaara was the immediate goal.

Gaara had broken the seal rope tethering him to the tree and was once again mobile. His claws tore through the trees and branches while his sand shurikens scored deep gouges into everything they impacted. The Shiryu were weaving erratically around him, deflecting everything Byakuya had missed while Sasuke's danced between the projectiles.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke glanced quickly and caught the tossed item. Switching into a reverse handed grip swung the kodachi, disrupting the shurikens as they drew close. The black markings had completely covered him at this point and for the time being he was holding his own against Gaara

Naruto was about to make his move when he faltered in shock, what felt like a chakra echo, phantom feeling passed right through hi, completely taking over his equilibrium. Another hit, and still another…

"Umeko Baachan, Kazuki Jichan… _Jiji_ "

Something happened. Something very wrong happened and suddenly the chakra and emotional state of his three most precious people was completely unstable.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest and sweat poured like rain. Byakuya suddenly slumped, his strings cut, followed quickly by the Shiryu. Naruto's head began spinning and a haze ran over his eyes.

 _I need to go back. I need to find them_

 _Kazu-Oji!_

 _I need to_ _ **h**_ _elp them!_

 _Ba_ _ **a**_ _cha_ _ **N!**_

 ** _I can't lose them, please!_**

 _I don'_ _ **t wa**_ _nt to_ _ **l**_ _o_ _ **s**_ _e the_ _ **m!**_

Naruto registered dimly Gaara bearing down on him. Sasuke was panting hard and eyes wide, he knew he couldn't make it in time, still Naruto dimly acknowledged him for trying.

Gaara was almost upon him when Naruto registered a feeling, vibrant and hot, raging in its energy. Surprisingly the feelings were not from his tenant, but were his own.

 ** _I promised. I promised I won't die…_**

 ** _Jiji, Umeko-Oba, Kazu-Ji….wait for me. Don't you dare die on ME!_**

Naruto was still, right before Gaara could make contact his Shiryu reacted. Aoguang and Aoshun reared up and stopped Gaara dead in his tracks. Slowly red chakra grew visible and poured into the Shiryu. Aorun open its mouth and struck viciously, it sharp fangs rending through Gaara's sand and drawing blood. Before the Suna Jinchuriki could react, Aoguang and Aoqin gripped tight as Naruto moved into a spin, throwing Gaara headfirst into several trees.

Red chakra flowed like magma, bubbling and building around Naruto and over his Shiryu. His breathing came in short deliberate bursts and slowly his eyes opened.

 **Both eyes…..**

* * *

 _Naruto felt like he was falling….all around was a darkness, a veil he was unable to break through._

 _His feet suddenly hit the ground._

 _He rose slowly, trying to get his bearings, wasn't he fighting Gaara? So why was he here?_

 _Where was here?_

 _Sounds._

 _Naruto tensed, alert. Sounds echoed around, starting small barely heard and slowly growing louder._

 _Light flooded the vista, Naruto blinked rapidly at the sudden change. All around him extended a very strange forest. The sky was filled with gears, constantly in motion. Clockwork trees sprouted freely, bordered by vast molten mountains. Running through them were rivers, all flowing through the centre from a vast lake. The waters glowed a vibrant blue and thrummed with energy._

 _Naruto felt a strong compulsion to step on the lake. His foot made contact but there was no ripple, his reflection was crystal clear. Naruto could feel the energy contained in the lake and realised quickly it was his chakra._

 _As soon as he connected that fact the features in the lake shifted, as if he could really see what the world around was._

 _His reflection had myriads of strands connecting him to the lake. Strands also ran through the air, wind around everything, through the trees and further to the mountains._

 _'_ _My inner world, this is my mind…'_

 _The lake suddenly rippled and the energy grew stronger, much stronger than normal._

 _The surfaced shifted and thrummed with repressed fury and many of the strands twisted viciously and turned red. A figure etched its way into existence in the lake, first the eyes, then a red body, it's face and finally it's tails._

 _"_ _Kyuubi"_

 _With Biju physically present, the effects on the lake and world around tripled. Naruto could only gaze awestruck and intimidated by its presence. Suddenly the lake edges glowed in seal scripts, they ran down the lake floor to its centre. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed but the seals carried out their duty, keeping the Biju bound._

 _Naruto centred himself and began to spar but was immediately cut off._

 ** _"_** ** _Don't speak."_** _His mouth snapped shut and Kyuubi paced as he examined him._

 ** _"_** ** _I once told the Ichibi that he was much lesser than I. For all his power it is but an ember compared to my own."_**

 _Kyuubi's eyes lit up in power and a smile grew on his face_ _ **"I've also reinforced that fact on several occasions."**_

 ** _"_** ** _Diminished as I am, my words will NEVER ring hollow. Regardless of circumstance, through you I will remind the Ichibi I do not suffer challenges lightly."_**

 _Kyuubi raised his clawed hand and slammed hard into the reflective surface. The binding seals lit up pre-emptively but it seemed however Kyuubi wasn't attempting to break lose, Red chakra churned through the lake and while it no longer overwhelmed him it was still a heady feeling. The world around groaned as the gears and clockworks tripled in speed. Naruto could feel himself shifting, moving towards the waking world when he heard Kyuubi's parting words._

 ** _"_** ** _I will accept nothing less than absolute victory over the Ichibi. Now Go."_**

* * *

Red chakra flowed like magma, bubbling and building around Naruto and over his Shiryu. His breathing came in short deliberate bursts and slowly his eyes opened.

 **Both eyes….one the clearest blue, one the brightest red. Both slitted and very aware.**

It was amazing how clear and precise his newfound perception was. Raw energy thrummed through him, everything was immediate, swift. He barely had to think and his puppets were already in motion, no delayed reaction just intense action.

A smile grew on his face and his eyes flashed. Naruto clenched his fist and his chakra pulsed eagerly. He took one step forwards, and then disappeared.

Gaara had only enough time to blink, then his world tilted as pain flooded through him. Barely four feet from him, Naruto materialised only to disappear again and Gaara's leg buckled. A third blow him staggering sideways. Gaara desperately tried to regain momentum and lashed out with his sand claw, however Naruto was now much faster and a great deal stronger. Aoguang smacked the limb away with contemptible ease before the other three Shiryu rammed into his exposed mid-section. The blow left Gaara stunned and sent him flying backwards. Naruto watched calmly, chakra whipped eagerly as he planned his next move.

* * *

Sasuke looked on in disbelief, his Sharingan only adding to his amazement. Gaara was being held back, not only that he was actually _losing_ …

And of all people, to Naruto.

The black marks on him pulsed as envy welled up inside.

 _How? How can he be so far from me? I have spent every waking moment slaving and training. I have given my entire world to the pursuit of power._

 _So how could it be that now I falter? And he stands strong?_

 _Where does his power come from? And why does he have it?_

 _Why him….and not me?_

Ichor poured down his face from his eyes, his Sharingan slowly began to spin and for a brief moment the two tiers blurred as a third seemed to come into existence….

Sasuke then blinked and the image was gone.

 _I will reveal the secret of your Power Naruto._

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto waited for Gaara to get his act together. His eyes quickly sharpened as a clump of sand sped straight for him. His Shiryu reacted instantly and smashed through the sand mass spraying dust around.

Suddenly Gaara's cackled echoed behind him and his claw came down hard to rend him in two…

Only to meet resistance from Byakuya's shield.

This only served to delight the unstable Jinchuriki more. "Next bout?" he asked as Byakuya supported his full weight on the shield.

Naruto merely turned his head to look him in the eyes. Mismatched set met head on with glowing yellow pair. Byakuya's frame began glowing the same red colour of Kyuubi's chakra and the heat from the sword and shield grew even more intense.

"No" Naruto corrected. "This is your last fight."

* * *

 _AN.2 - Thanks again all for your continued reads and support. this chapter has been absolutely painful to write and the next one is misbehaving just as much. Hopefully though it will still meet acceptable standards._

 _i promised new puppets - one will show up in the next chapter, hope you guys like it._

 _To aid memories of the Shiryu – chapter 21 named them but it had never been truly necessary for the sequences so far. Hence I will note again each limb and their positions on Naruto:_

 _Aoguang – King of the East Top Right_

 _Aoqin – King of the South Bottom Right_

 _Aorun – King of the West Bottom Left_

 _Aoshun – King of the North Top Left_


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN: Happy Holiday Period all and apologies once again...its becoming a bad habit for my and i'm trying to curb it.**_

 _ **This period has been very long with work and the holiday madness so i doubled up on the words as penance. Thank you as usual for the likes, favs and reviews.**_ _ **Another puppet has also been revealed, hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **some of you may note i prefer the Japanese rendering for techniques as such, however where i make one up i will put the literal translation as it is outside cannon.**_

 _ **Speaking of cannon, Naruto aint mine, i do this for fun and free, no pay or profit so please dont sue...all done**_

 _ **Enjoy and again happy festivities**_

* * *

Tension ran rampant through the forest. All the creatures that called the woods home refused to reveal themselves from their hiding places. One by one each fell silent at the onslaught of primal fury and heightened aggression.

A mini Shukaku with wild gleaming yellow eyes stared down a mismatched pair from Naruto shrouded in a red glow of vibrant chakra.

Two primal forces, natural disasters, with the ability to reshape landscapes. Powers that strained, eager to spill over and dominate all before it.

Gaara gave in first.

In a flash Gaara's claw lashed out, his movements were erratic, trying to overwhelm Naruto with sheer force and volume. Naruto however wasn't fazed. He barely moved his finger before Byakuya was in motion. Heat distorted the very air as the sword rang down cutting the sand limb off, as the blade passed through the heat immediately turned the sand into glass. Gaara flinched and rapidly drew away from the blade, his tail lashing out simultaneously; as the sand arm made contact with the ground it lost cohesion and formed a messy pile on the ground, all except the portion that was too hot and those that already formed into glass.

Byakuya raised his shield and met the full force of the tail swing without difficulty. The sand hissed at it came into contact with the heated surface. Naruto flicked his fingers and Byakuya moved to redirect the large appendage when suddenly the weight disappeared. Byakuya lurched upwards in the face of zero resistance, but Naruto quickly compensated, his eyes tracking what had just happened.

Still it cost him momentum. Gaara spun round and brought his other arm to the puppets exposed side. Byakuya shifted and chakra surged to mitigate the damage. Just before the sand arm could make contact Naruto managed to bring the shield downwards, but it seemed Gaara had anticipated such a move. The sand arm dissipated just before it made contact and completely bypassed the shield. The sand scoured across Byakuya's frame, particulates leaving harsh marks and ripping what little cloth the puppet had. Behind Byakuya the sand on the floor wriggled into activity and shot upwards like a spike. Naruto's chakra surged and Byakuya's upper body spun a hundred-eighty degrees, his sword shearing of the tip of the sand spike and leaving a clear glass residue. Byakuya then leapt clear of Gaara's range and the launchers on his face primed, sending mini senbons straight for Gaara. Quickly the sand arms reformed and he brought them in defence, the senbons doing very little damage. Both ninja's paused to recuperate, each one analysing the other's skill and seeking to press the advantage.

Gaara had felt the shift in composition of his sand the moment it came into contact with the puppets weapons, even now his sand was working hard to break down the glass materials and return them their former state. Whereas previously the blade and shield caused discomfort and minor damage to the sand it was now a significant threat, control of entire portions of sand completely severed due to the heat and that wasn't even taking into consideration the glass by-product. This now made the fight all the more difficult.

Naruto too was facing several issues. While his weapons were effective that only played a factor if he could hit his target. Gaara had definitely realised the threat and his trick in dissipating and reforming the limb around the attack radius was irritating and worrying. Naruto hadn't also realised just how dense and difficult the sand was to parry and cut through, even with the significant boost from Kyuubi's chakra. The sand scouring was also another concern, Shukaku's chakra was also present in the sand which mitigated much of the defence provided by Kyuubi's, allowing the sand to get through. So far none of the major joints or mechanics had been destabilised but it was only a matter of time.

Still, both genins, both _Jinchuriki_ had more tricks to play.

Naruto and Gaara continued their face off. All else around them was secondary, their respective Biju's driving them to greater heights of battle. Naruto flipped over several sand whips, the Shiryu snagging several branches and pulling him out of harm's way. Aoguang quickly snapped in Gaara's direction and fired off a high pressure gas spray. Sparks flickered in the jaws and suddenly the gas caught fire and roared towards Gaara. Gaara swelled in size, his arms growing larger than the rest of him. Before the flames could reach him he brought his palms together in a thunderous clap. The shockwaves completely destabilised the flames and sent burning debris around. Trees splintered and loose particles were flung outward. The Shiryu came around Naruto, protecting him from the worst of the blast while he manoeuvred Byakuya to intercept with Gaara

 _This has_ _ **gone far enough!**_

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's battle lust and fury grow even stronger as the battle continued and a part of him was truly scared of what could happen if he fully gave in to the Biju's rage. He took quick mental stock of his equipment and winced. His puppet had run through a fair amount of edge weapon scrolls but he still had some elemental scrolls untouched, so far he hadn't been able to use them and now it seemed he would have to throw caution to the wind. His seal traps and bindings however were hard it, Neji had taken more than he expected to put down and he had loaned Shikamaru a few to keep him alive. Also Gaara himself had eaten further into his reserves, they weren't designed to hold back his kind of chakra. He had at best three bindings left and he needed them to count. Gaara was more wary now so he had to go all in.

Naruto's fingers twitched and Byakuya redoubled his assault. The puppets sword glowed as it struck again and again against Gaara's sand, occasionally the shield would vent the heat accumulated and slowly the temperature and mist in the war zone rose. Byakuya pulled back suddenly and rooted himself firmly in the ground. The gears in his shield whirled loudly as it sucked in vast amounts of air and chakra. Naruto brought his hands into a seal and the Shiryu detached from his back. Immediately they swarmed towards Gaara, lightning arcing from one to the other attempting to hold Gaara in the middle.

Gaara however recognised the moved used against Neji. Quickly the sand lost cohesion and slipped through the gaps before reforming out of Byakuya's field of view. His face lit up at the shock and dismay coming from Naruto and he quickly crossed the gap, within moments had one of his hands trapped in his sand claws. Gaara could feel vibrant chakra working furiously to protect the limb and both their eyes locked, well aware of what was about to happen.

 _Sabaku Soso_

Pressure increased dramatically as the sand claw imploded on itself. Naruto's eye's betrayed his pain however his mouth refused to open. Gaara was enraptured and his sand moved up the arm slowly, when suddenly a smirk grew on his opponents face catching him off guard.

 _Fuinjutsu: Seal of the Four Dragons._

The Shiryu swarmed round, three of them moving around Gaara's bulk, with lightning like chakra arcing and keeping him immobile while the fourth moved in the shape of infinity around the claw connecting both of them together. Behind him Gaara felt a large chakra spike and his concern grew, still it was meaningless as Byakuya crashed into his side almost cleaving him in two with a massive double-edged axe. Gaara's eyes rolled as chakra and hot steel crashed into his sand bulk, the chakra disrupting his control over the sand and channelling near hundred percent of the kinetic and potential energy into him, the heat of the weapon reducing much of his sand into glass shards.

Physics took over as he was hurled away by the force of the blow, a number of his ribs were definitely cracked, who knows what else he had suffered. However his troubles didn't end there.

Naruto grunted as the sand was forcibly ripped off his hand and he barely spared it a passing glance. The Shiryu quickly reconnected to him however they had not survived their encounter with the Suna Jinchuriki undamaged. Still the basic functionality was there and that was all he needed. Loading a binding scroll into a Shiryu he fished out several more tags and his chakra spiked.

His breathing slowed, this was his one chance, and he could not screw things up. The Shiryu fired the scroll and the binding came into effect.

 _Fuinjutsu: Sajo Sabaku_

 _Fuinjutsu: Rikujokoro_

 _Fuinjutsu: Kuyo Shibari_

Gaara slammed hard through several trees and came to rest on the ground. Moments later glowing chains wrapped securely around him. Despite this he managed to get on his knees, only for six binding tags to slam into him locking him in positon. Finally around him orbited eight more glowing seal tags. A ninth fixed itself square to his chest, just over his heart. Gaara felt the weight of each seal as they robbed him of his Biju's chakra, the feeling left him vulnerable in a way he hadn't felt since he had been a small child.

Gaara's fear transformed into abject terror as Naruto stepped closer to him with chakra blazing wildly. Despite his damaged hand Naruto ran through a seal chain and took in a deep breath.

 _Katon: Karyu Endan_

Flames roared out twisting and writhing in the form of a dragon before rushing forwards and crashing into the restrained Gaara. As his screams tore through the air Naruto pushed even further, his Shiryu took orbit around him and as one they fired jets of high pressure gas alongside the flames. The flames tripled in size instantly and Gaara's cries were buried in the roaring sound.

* * *

Sasuke remained hunched in amazement. The sheer weight of chakra coming of the two genin was unbelievable, even the fighting he picked up from the other two Suna genin and Shino was tapering off simply because of the enormous energy pressing against them.

 _How are they doing this? What is the secret to their power? Why them…..and not me?_

That thought rang deep within Sasuke as both genins reshaped the local landscape. His markings pulsed and his chakra sang strongly but it was like a whisper against roaring tide.

 _Naruto knows. He_ _ **knows**_ _but refuses to answer._

 _Why would he not tell me? Why won't he share the secret?_

 _Kakashi knows, or at least he suspects….and Gaara!_

 _Gaara is the same! The energy is the same!_

 _Kakashi took Naruto to the Hokage….the Hokage must know._

 _Naruto, Kakashi, the Hokage the village elders….they all know this power._

 ** _They gave it to him and not to me!_**

 ** _I offer you power young Sasuke…when you see the shackles….when none aid you…come seek me…_**

Sasuke shook off the thoughts, his hand absently rubbing against the cursed bite.

* * *

Shino grunted as he slammed hard into another tree. The wind blasts from Temari were proving to be his greatest problems, and if not that then it was the constant ambushes from the puppet. If he stepped in her direction it came up to blind side him. If he called on his Kikaichu more wind attacks came to send them off course.

So far neither of them had been able to score a decisive blow, but it was still two against one, chances were that he would fold long before they would. In fact he would have dropped quite a while back had it not been for his ace.

 _Zoukyou (Reinforce)_

A familiar rattle sounded behind him and he quickly turned towards it. As he faced it however a flash to his right caught his attention and he instinctively raised his arm and moved away. One of the puppets detachable limbs glanced off his arm with a loud ring, ripping another hole into his abused overcoat. Shino's other hand snapped up and caught the second limb and in a show of strength and frustration snapped the telescopic blade. Discarding the wooden limb he flicked the broken blade into some bushes, and then turned his attention to the fan wielding Kunoichi.

He ripped of the ruined sleeve to reveal a smooth black mass covering his forearm. Sections of its surface was pitted and scarred, from deflecting many of the strikes and wind blades. Slowly the outer shell seemed to flake and peel off, leaving a new solid surface.

This was a technique developed outside traditional Aburame disciplines. For them the trade-off for standard chakra techniques were well worth the unique skills offered by the Kikaichu. However Shino hadn't been content with the standard skills. It had been he that postulated that their silk worm variants and Kikaichu larvae could be used to produce bandage like materials or even ninja grade wire, something the clan took up quickly.

His current technique followed similar principles and complemented his own personal philosophy. He was an efficient and methodical fighter. He dealt quickly and cleanly with his opponents, like most Aburames his Kikaichu were his bread and butter but Shino himself was highly skilled in taijutsu. While his blows were solid he needed an extra edge to take out his opponents. He toiled with the idea of fist or clawed weapons; however it was with his Kikaichu that he found the best options.

Using his larvae's silk and wax material as well as a variation of the Henge no Jutsu in tandem with his Kikaichu Shino created a heavily armoured yet light weight carapaces. These were primarily for his arms to increased defensive strength and striking power.

A combination of chakra and Kikaichu are used to ensure the carapace remained at peak performance; the outer shell would be shed off, replacing the damaged carapace with a new layer.

Given the raw glares he was currently getting from the Suna siblings he'd say the carapaces had been well worth the effort.

* * *

Temari couldn't get to grips with the situation; everything had spiralled so badly out of control. Over and over one thought played out in her mind.

 _It was never supposed to be like this._

"Temari!" Again her brother's frantic call was all that saved her from being overrun. She backpedalled away from the Aburame while Karasu ran interference for her, as the bugs moved to strike the puppet her wind blasts shifted the majority of course, downing a fair number as well.

"Temari, you can't keep drifting off. Gaara is fine, he can hold out but I need you here. Please." Kankuro's voice dropped slightly at his plea, his appearance a little haggard. Temari shook slightly and nodded, resolution building her eyes.

Both turned towards Shino, who was even more haggard, having had to go up against both of them at once. Temari glared hard at the bug user, as if all her troubles were his fault. The black carapace gleamed across his exposed arm and she was fairly certain it extended under his bulky coat, a number of wind blasts had definitely hit and given the toxins Kankuro was using with his puppet there was no conceivable reason for the bug user to remain standing let alone fighting.

Kankuro ended the standoff, quickly his puppet made to bridge the gap but suddenly shurikens tore through canopies. Temari stepped in front of her brother and used her fan to bear the brunt of the attack. Shino quickly capitalised on the confusion and with a burst of chakra he was behind Kankuro with his arm cocked. Kankuro crossed his arms but the blow was immense, it sent him crashing into his sister and tumbling a few feet away. Recovering quickly Kankuro tried to make room and retrieve his puppet however Shino was in his stride, with only one target he could go fully on the offensive.

Temari shook off her daze and quickly traced her brother's plight. She moved to aid him but a black mass sped to her location. Instinct took over and she ducked sideways before leaping backwards. Three kunais flew at her face, paper tags burning on their ends; she brought her war fan up and sent a wind blast knocking them off course, but it proved to be a mistake. The tags went off with a brilliant flash, Temari was caught out and had to turn her gaze away from the flare. Before she could regain her bearings a figure slammed into her hard enough to expel all the air in her lungs. Further disoriented she couldn't put up any resistance as they both slammed hard into a tree. Her battle fan was knocked away from her, she felt the figure grab hold of one of her hands and pin it above her head, grasped firmly in a tight grip. Her eyes cleared up just in time to see the figure run a broken tree branch _through both their hands._

Her mental fog immediately gave way to pain as she turned to the grimacing face that had her captive.

"You!" Shikamaru's eyes were blood red as he glared hard at her. His shadow sprung to life and bound Temari tightly to the tree, ensuring she couldn't do so much as twitch. His right hand bled freely as it stayed pinned with her left to the tree.

"Shino! Get the other one! We aren't going anywhere for a while." The usual drawl in his tones was long gone, replaced by a hardness that sent small shivers down her spine. His eyes seemed bloodshot and the gaze seemed to mirror her own.

 _Everything is all wrong…it wasn't supposed to be like this._

Temari closed her eyes and sagged as much as the shadow hold would allow. Her thoughts turned towards her little brother and her heart lurched painfully.

 _Gaara…please, don't give in_

However it seemed Kami was unwilling to hear her prayers. A sudden rush of heat swept passed them. Shikamaru's control slipped slightly allowing Temari to turn towards her brother's location.

"Gaara!"

* * *

Naruto felt anguish echoing from behind him but he didn't let up the flames. His heart lurched at his actions, however Gaara was too dangerous and he couldn't let him go, regardless of the similarities between them.

 _May you find peace in Kami's embrace._

Gaara's cries could be barely heard over the flames and Naruto was sure he couldn't last much longer, when suddenly his voice echoed loudly.

 ** _MY EXISTENCE WILL NOT END HERE!_**

The area exploded in fury and sand shot outwards, beyond the canopies of the forest and over the mountains. Naruto was hit by the force and nearly blacked out, the adrenaline and Kyuubi's chakra the only thing keeping him aware. He looked up in amazement as the sand continued its ascent and reshaped itself into something all the more terrifying.

"Shukaku" Naruto breathed out. His sensory perception rang out as several chakras echoed in amazement and distress. Sasuke appeared to be unscathed and Shino was a little worse for wear. Shikamaru however was pinned along with Temari. He had managed to free them from the tree and had grabbed her to avoid serious injury but was only partially successful. An uprooted tree had them trapped underneath its bulk, Naruto's fingers twitched and Byakuya sprung forwards with Hades Forge still in great axe form. The heated bladed easily went through the trunk and Byakuya kicked the section off the trapped duo.

"Still alive Shika?" Naruto queried with his eyes focused on the Shukaku. Shikamaru grunted and Naruto took that as confirmation and then continued.

"Find and link up with Shino. Both of you get back to Konoha and get me someone who can put an end to this. If you manage to convince Sasuke to head back as well then we can still salvage the mission from this mess." As he spoke he reached into his utility pouch and pulled out another scroll, this one lined in green.

Shukaku roared, sending out massive shockwaves and then he looked downwards to pinpoint his opponent. Naruto barked out "Get Moving!" before he took off further towards the sand demon. His chakra strings grew more visible and Byakuya sprang into action, using the last shots of compressed air the puppet bolted past Naruto into the trees. Gears turned in the axe head as it slid down and rotated a full hundred-eighty degrees, locks disengaged and the blade came loose but Byakuya held it in place. His talon feet clamped against the side of a tree as a massive influx of chakra was channelled through him, into the sword and shield mechanics. Gears and springs in the arms worked furiously under Kyuubi's chakra building tension as Naruto sped closer.

Shukaku stretched out his hand and sand coalesced, trying to capture and hold the speeding blond in place. Naruto darted around the sand traps and attacks and jumped up the side of a barely standing tree, he pushed off in Byakuya's direction just as he opened his green scroll. Byakuya at the same moment exploded into action; he anchored his lower body firmly into place on the side of the tree, next he locked the sword back into place and the shield rotated once again to form the axe in a resounding clamp. His torso spun freely on its axis the arm outstretched and building up speed. As it came round for one last pass, Naruto's feet made contact with the flat side of the axe, in that same moment Shukaku's sand gathered around the puppet.

The springs in Byakuya's arm snapped sharply and with one great swing the energy built up sent Naruto flying over the canopies. The sand swept over Byakuya, burying it under its crushing weight.

Adrenaline flooded his veins and for a brief moment Naruto savoured the weightless feeling as he soared through the air. Then the feeling left and Naruto focused on the sand Biju ahead of him. He unravelled the scroll and with a quick flick of blood he unsealed its content. Chakra flared and smoke engulfed him obscuring him from view, however given the size of the smoke it served only to draw the Shukaku's attention. The sand on the Biju's head rippled and Gaara slowly rose out of its depths, his eyes narrowed. Then a faint hum began building within the smoke and Naruto's chakra output tripled in intensity. Gaara noted the change and he brought his hands into a seal. At once Shukaku took a deep breath and let loose a wind blast towards the concealed ninja.

Meanwhile the hum was getting steadily louder and air seemed to whip around the smoke, slowly dissipating it until a blurred figure was revealed. In a sudden burst the figure tore through the smoke, well out of reach of the air blast from Gaara's attack. Gaara's frown deepened as he strained to look up, just making out the figure as he hovered over the sun's glare.

Naruto get a steady breath as he looked down at the Shukaku from his height, the rhythmic sound of blades spinning at high speeds washed over him. He shifted his weight and moved his feet, immediately his angle shifted and he slowly drifted sideways, first left and then right. He checked his footing, making sure it wasn't loose and slowly felt out his chakra output and his string connections and found them stable.

Slowly a grin worked its way into his face and both eyes lit up in manic glee. This was his crowning achievement, the result of years of trial and error. Of his few puppets none save Byakuya had he spent so much time and effort into bringing to life, and it was well worth it.

Naruto hovered above Gaara on his glider, ready for next phase of the battle.

* * *

As a shinobi, one constantly pushed the boundaries of what was possible and what was probable. As a puppeteer one crafted many things that worked beyond the scope of physical limitations. As both, there was little one couldn't accomplish, given enough time and the will to see it through.

The glider was reminiscent of a bird of prey, a central frame connected to two massive wings; however the detail was more complex than first glance.

The core of the glider was a cylinder like structure. Inside the front end was a ducted fan followed closely by compressors. The middle section, running both inside and out of the cylinder, were several fuinjutsu scripts and markings. Finally tail end of the cylinder held several turbines and a nozzle, the end was tapered with adjustable flaps. This was the main system of propulsion and flight. The fuinjutsu scripts utilised the chakra as a power source and a catalyst, creating a chain reaction with the pressurised air that gave glider its lift and flight capabilities.

Next came an outer shell that served as the body for the glider and housing for the engine. This too was lined with fuinjutsu script for added durability and strength. Underslung on the glider were two flat oval tubes to serve as the primary weapons.

The final features of the glider were two great wings, built into them were large ducted fans taking up most of the centre. Around the fans several thin, lightweight metal sheets were layered in overlapping patterns that swooped and trailed backwards, giving them a feathered look.

The glider was big, two and a half times Naruto's size with the wings being roughly his height. It was also chakra hungry and required precision control over the user's chakra. It would be impossible for the average ninja to utilise for any length of time.

For Naruto, it was the greatest expression of his abilities. As a Ninja puppeteer, this was an excellent tool for his arsenal. As a craftsman however it went beyond a weapon to end conflict, it was promise of things to come, frontiers to be overcome, barriers to be circumvented if not broken.

It was freedom from the shackles of the ground, as man looked to the limits of the sky.

* * *

When Shino and Shikamaru came for him Sasuke refused to move, nothing could tear him away from the battle and eventually he had been written off and left behind. He knew he should have gone back with them but he couldn't, he _physically_ couldn't.

And now his sharingan could only capture the bizarre new turn of the battle, burning forever into memory. His fist clenched tightly as his heart filled with fury…and a desperate need.

 _Why can't I fight? Why are they so much more powerful than me?_

His attention moved as the sand around slowly moved back towards the sand creature, something gleamed and as he traced it Sasuke noted the mangled form of Byakuya. The puppet had been completely wrecked by the sand, however the axe was still intact.

The first thing Sasuke noted as he grabbed the weapon was how heavy it was. Even as he tried to increase his strength with chakra it was going to be too unwieldy to make much of a difference. He pulled the weapon free and gazed over it, as he brushed over it his hand inadvertently triggered a release catch and the axe head came loose and the sword came free. Sasuke's sharingan tracked the various fuinjutsu scripts and as he channelled his chakra into the sword the scripts lit up and the blade began glowing after a short period. He felt the heat coming off the weapon and his brow furrowed.

 _Uchiha Hijutsu: Enkai_

His chakra output spiked and immediately the sword lit up, flames and heat wove lazily around the blade, distorting the air as the seals worked in tandem with his jutsu. Sasuke glanced over at the sand creature and tightened his grip on the sword, it was passed time he got involved in the battle.

He sped through the trees, darting from branch to branch until he got to the very top. He anchored himself with his chakra and brought the sword at ready, waiting for an opening. Unknowingly his Sharingan began revolving, the dark markings on his skin glowed softly as he waited. He could see a wave of chakra activity in the sand, oddly though it was different from Gaara's own chakra.

He didn't have time to fully understand the implications when he felt a pressure shift from Naruto's position, he glanced up just in time to see a large crescent, bearing down on Gaara's position. The sand creature moved its head to the side, the crescent slashed across its shoulder however most of it trailed just past it. Sasuke's sharingan then locked onto a faint signature, coming from the top of the sand. It didn't take long to work out the signature belonged to Gaara, the chakra activity had slowed to a crawl while the other signature was just getting stronger. Sasuke furrowed in concentration as he observed the link between the two signatures and then a thought hit with the force of a lightning bolt.

At the same moment the sand creature's tail swung relatively close by and without hesitation Sasuke leapt for it. Using his chakra he hung tight as the tail swayed and curled around its body, then he jumped again this time for the sand creature's side. Sasuke brought the heated blade forward and pierced deeply into the sand, the creature's size it wasn't more than a pin prick, however his clan's Enkai plus the blades heat seals made up for it in spades; Sasuke's face flashed in satisfaction as he felt the sand buckle and become brittle. His sharingan could see how far his Enkai went into the sand and how much chakra had been disrupted. The sand creature flinched and Sasuke had to hold tight so he wouldn't fall off. He spotted the arm moving in his direction as hoped and immediately pushed off. He landed hard on the moving limb and desperately tried to anchor himself using his chakra, he dug the sword deep into the arm, slowing until he came to a stop.

Abrasions and bruises lined his frame as he rose to his feet, his chakra anchoring him tightly as the arm moved about. Sasuke then took stock of his surroundings and looked up in search of his teammate. From the looks of things and what he could hear Naruto had his hands full, and whatever Gaara had unleashed it was bent on swatting him out of the sky. He suddenly went full alert as his eyes took in the change of chakra activity on the arm, he grabbed the sword and quickly hopped backwards as multiple strands of sand whipped about and made to grab him. With his sharingan tracking every motion he blitzed around, his sword cutting and _scorching_ the sand as it moved around him. A shadow appeared over him and he looked up and gasped in fear. The sand creature had its other hand was poised to crush him. The sand at his feet rumbled and began to shift, his feet slowly sinking to hold him in. Sasuke quickly unsealed a Fuma shuriken and quickly calculated his trajectory, with a quick throw he sent it flying followed quickly by a quick shushin. Split second later he was airborne and his sharingan flashed around taking in the whole area, down to the minute details. He caught sight of the Fuma shuriken as it continued its journey upwards, it was just on the edge of his range and he wasted little precious time.

 _Kawarimi no Jutsu_

In theory the substitution technique had infinite range, however there was a 'comfort zone' and 'maximum distance' based on individual attributes, chakra being one such factor. The farther away the object for substitution was from the comfort zone, the more the strain on the body. At maximum distance the strain would be greatly amplified and in most cases the user suffered serious backlash.

Sasuke nearly bit his tongue as his body protested. He had pushed it further than was safe, however it seemed his gamble paid off. Now just a little under the shoulders Sasuke let loose a barrage of shurikens, spread over a large surface area and readied himself for another Kawarimi. However Gaara's motion suddenly became too erratic and he lost track of most of the shurikens. He took a quick look and noticed it clutch its face, particularly its eye as it thrashed around. It gave a series of short wind blasts and Sasuke's heart sank, there was no way he could avoid them, or even survive a fall from his current height for that matter.

A sharp sound roared behind him and he jerked suddenly, out of the sand creature's field of view.

"You must be completely insane _taicho_ " Sasuke looked wildly before he focused on Naruto. The air swept passed them in high speeds, he glanced downwards and noted the just how much damage Naruto had done, and how little it mattered.

"Shukaku is taking more than I have to deal with, but I think I know of a way to shut it down" Sasuke started at the name but quickly focused. He turned towards Naruto and they both spoke at the same time.

"We need to wake up Gaara"

* * *

Even as Naruto took to the skies and Kyuubi's chakra burned his body with more power than he had ever known possible, it still wasn't going to be enough to beat the Shukaku at that scale. Worse still was the fact that Gaara had put himself to sleep and given Shukaku free reign of the fight. The armaments on the glider were meant for ninjas not Biju's and even if he used them they won't be enough to stop the Shukaku.

He grimaced slightly as his only option became ever clearer.

Ninjutsu.

If he hadn't been a puppeteer he might have focused heavily on Ninjutsu, thanks to his larger than average chakra pool. Still he took the time to learn a few techniques, in the interests of study and adaptation for use with his puppets, now it was the only means of surviving Gaara.

 _I'm going to need more of your chakra Kyuubi. I must stay in flight and throw every spare once of power at Shukaku. Please._

Naruto took a deep breath and quickly formed several handseals. Kyuubi's chakra thrummed eagerly, rising higher to the surface and it completely covered the glider. The air around Naruto whipped into a frenzy as he focused to maintain the technique.

 _Futon: Shinkuha_

The air seemed to coalesce between his hands, said hands shaking violently as they tried to hold the technique stable as chakra fed its growth. Naruto then flicked suddenly and a large crescent of wind swept outwards. The wind crescent caught Shukaku in the middle, blasting hard into the Biju and leaving a long slash. Slowly the damage receded as more sand moved to the affected area.

Shukaku wailed out at him and the launched a wind blast. Naruto's instincts took over and he dodged sideways, immediately the glider responded and darted out of range. Naruto released two more vacuum blades, one scored a glancing blow to the Shukaku and the other missed entirely.

Naruto cursed as the sand demon upped the ante. Multiple wind blasts came at him and he hung on tight. The ducted fans on the wings slowed as the core engine kicked into high gear. The glider's speed increased significantly, Shukaku's blasts trailing far behind it. Naruto felt his chakra dip at the sudden massive expenditure but it was quickly filling up again thanks to the Kyuubi. His speed continued as he wove circles around the Shukaku, dodging past wind blast and occasional grabs while sending out wave after wave of vacuum blades. Grunting in irritation Naruto jerked his glider upwards and flooded the core with chakra. The gliders pace increased and within seconds was well over the Shukaku's head. He slowed his chakra to the glider abruptly and for a moment it stalled, it hovered for a brief moment before plummeting back down Naruto pulled out a scroll and fixed it into a housing on the glider. The weapons tubes below lit with seals as they both became linked. Shukaku it seemed had also been preparing, it launched sand and wind barrages skywards. With short bursts Naruto danced around the attacks while building chakra for his return. He triggered the weapons and two large shurikens fired, seconds later a vacuum blade swept through them, doubling their speed as the travelled towards Shukaku. The sand Biju couldn't move in time and both shurikens tore into its eye as the vacuum blade impacted.

For a brief moment Naruto hoped it hit Gaara, enough to at least wake him if not kill him outright. As Shukaku lowered its arm he could see the damage to the face, however sand had moved to cover Gaara from the edge of the wind attack. Naruto clamped down on his rising frustration as he planned his next move, when suddenly Sasuke's chakra echoed a lot closer than it should have been possible. He traced the location and caught sight of his teammate freefalling from the sky. Priming the gliders core he swooped in and caught Sasuke, new planning's firing through his thoughts.

For once it seemed he and Sasuke were on the same page as they sought to defeat Gaara.

* * *

Sarutobi was numb. He had reached the end of his strength, the end of his fight. He had put everything he had left to give to stop his student…but in the end he fell short.

His village still stood, of that he was proud…and so very happy. Konoha was scarred but it would endure.

There were many in the village he worried over. If only he had used his time to reconcile with some, and better help the others. Anko, the former student of his student. Hers had never been easy bit she was loyal and he had done much to ensure it was never questioned. Asuma, his estranged son, maybe he pushed to hard his point of view, maybe he could have done a lot of things. Asuma was a man now, he would find his way.

Konohamaru, one of his greatest treasures. The boy was young, but he would have a future.

Naruto…he had done his best to prepare him, protect him from the jackals that would ruin him. Naruto was the strength that could carry the next generation and repair the damage wrought by the previous. His was a fire that burned, much like the first and second.

There was so much he had yet to tell him, so much to say….

Sarutobi felt a jerk and glanced down, the seal was complete and the Shinigami had bound Orochimaru's arms tight.

"Forgive me Enma, I went back on my word" Sarutobi gasped out, blood spilling to the ground. Sarutobi's body was heavy, yet he was determined his last view would not be his student, but of his beautiful village.

"Konoha still endures Enma. Her fires have not gone out." He smiled as the sun bathed the village in a gentle glow. Despite the smoke and damage it was still beautiful in his eyes.

 _I am glad, so very glad_

Sarutobi closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as his body slowly fell. Before it even hit the ground Enma, the monkey king and personal summons to Sarutobi swept over and caught his long-time companion in a gentle embrace.

"You have done more than enough my friend. Go now with Kami's grace" with care Enma pulled out the sword sticking through Sarutobi and flicked it away.

Orochimaru with gasping hard. His plan was in tatters and his arms useless. The pain was unimaginable and all he could do was focus on the dead man that stole everything from him.

"Orochimaru Sama!" His personal guard called out to him, but they sounded so far away.

"We are leaving this place"

* * *

Naruto cursed as he struggled to manoeuvre the glider around the continuous barrage, the added weight was not helping.

"When we get through this Sasuke you're going on a diet." A sharp smack to the back of his head told Naruto his quip was not appreciated. Naruto smirked as they continued to weave around Shukaku, Sasuke had also proved useful with his fire jutsus and together they had stumbled by accident the effects of combining complementary elements. Sasuke had let loose a fireball and as it moved Naruto released a vacuum blade that caught up and moved quickly through the flames. In seconds the fire expanded and tripled in strength and speed, Shukaku was forced to defend with one arm which was immediately sheared off. Shukaku screamed out as the arm was severed and the heat turned sand into glass.

Still it was a one-time event, Sasuke needed to save up as much chakra as possible for his target run. They couldn't drag the battle out for much longer. As soon as they had an opening Naruto would drop Sasuke and then harass Shukaku for as long as possible, leaving Sasuke the chance to traverse the distance and wake up Gaara and stop Shukaku.

"We have one shot, let's make it work" Naruto pulled out a paper ball, with 'flash 'written on it. He swept passed Shukaku and tossed it within range of the remaining eye. The tag lit up and gave off a brilliant flash blinding the Biju momentarily.

"Now Sasuke" Naruto spun the glider and dropped down low rapidly, as he moved closer to the Biju Sasuke's sharingan spun and tracked it target area. With a yell he pushed off the glider and soared for a brief moment, before landing on it cheek. The moment his feet made contact however the sand gave way and he slid downwards rapidly, he used the sword to slowly his descent and threw several shuriken upwards before rapidly using Kawarimi to get back to the top.

Meanwhile Naruto had Shukaku's attention and launched wave after wave of vacuum blades, carefully noting his approach to avoid Sasuke. He swung round Shukaku's assault and pushed hard for Sasuke when he noted the Uchiha's problem. Pulling out a chain attached to the glider he spun it rapidly and then threw it on intercept with Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the speeding chain and winced as he body jerked sharply. A pop told him his shoulder was dislocated and he reinforce his arm with chakra to keep firm grip on the chain, the sword tumbled from his free hand and fell to the forest below. Naruto then swooped down suddenly allowing glider and Sasuke to meet briefly Sasuke's feet anchored firmly to the underside and the shot straight for Gaara.

Sasuke let loose another barrage of shurikens and Naruto capitalised immediately.

 _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_

Shurikens rapidly formed and rained down on the Biju but then it launched another wind blast blowing them of course.

However Naruto was already set.

"One shot Sasuke" Naruto held one of Byakuya's arm in his hand. The arm was opened to the cross bow setting and the bolt was ready, chakra saturated it and Sasuke had no problem tracing it. Naruto dropped the glider again and arced his shot…and then fired.

The bolt flew undisturbed through the air, as it moved a few feet over Shukaku's head Sasuke used Kawarimi and immediately switched. Sasuke was now over the Shukaku and in a few moments he would fall just passed its back.

 _C'mon Naruto!_

Naruto spun the glider and primed the underslung weapons once more while he moved through seals rapidly.

 _Karyu Endan_

Flames poured out from his mouth and met pressurised gas from his glider. The mixture grew intensely hot within moments and just narrowly missed the Shukaku's good eye. It flinched and took one step backwards, just enough for Sasuke to land on its head, right behind and exposed Gaara.

"Nap time is over" Sasuke then drifted and gave a spinning hook kick to Suna Nin.

The blow was powerful enough to wake Gaara and left him in a daze. Gaara recovered in time to see Sasuke slide down the face of Shukaku, disbelief that somehow they had managed to stop his Biju. His eyes narrowed and immediately the sand converged on the helpless Uchiha.

 _Sabaku Soso_

The sand immediately imploded. A tense few seconds later Gaara noted the lack of blood or broken body.

 _Fuinjutsu: Sajo Sabaku_

Roped lined with seals snaked round Gaara and in moments his chakra was bound tight. The Shukaku's sand body started to crumble and fall apart, Gaara felt himself slipping until a hook latched onto his binding.

"Always have something in reserve, just in case." Gaara looked up to see saw the glider banking, giving him a clear view of Naruto. In his arms was an out cold Sasuke, the black markings receding and his chakra spent. Naruto's mismatched eyes still glowed intensely despite the sheen of sweat covering his frame. Gaara was fixed to those eyes, unable to tear himself away from them.

"Yield" only word….on command.

Gaara had no choice but to obey.


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N Hey all, thanks very much for your continued support. This is a fairly short chapter, transitioning from phases so don't expect much. I have unveiled the final puppets for this part of the story. I will also offer some answers and comments to a couple of reviews.**

 **Again thank you for the follows, faves and reviews & as usual the franchise isn't mine.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _The war was over. The day had been won._

 _…_ _but the price, the price was more than they had expected…or wanted to pay._

 _Do you know her? The great city, hidden within the trees? In the land of Fire?_

 _Her bark is scarred, her leaves fallen._

 _Loud roars, carried on harsh winds devastated her foliage._

 _But the city, that great city weathered the storm._

 _She survived….._

 _On the sacrifice of her protectors she remained standing._

 _And Kami looked from overhead and all knew of her deepest morning._

 _Branches can be regrown._

 _Leaves grow, flowers bloom._

 _As long as a single leaf remains, the will of Fire will never go out._

 _Do you know her? The City? That Great City?_

 _Konoha Survives, her light will never go out…._

* * *

Jiraiya giggled as he continued his…clandestine observations, several rooftops from the bathhouse, overlooking the female section.

"When are you going to give up your lecherous ways?" Jiraiya sighed and glanced backwards, he stare neutral.

"I'd have assumed as members of an advisory board you would have better things to do than chase after me." Slowly he rose to his feet and leaned on the roof edge. "What do you want now?"

Homura and Koharu ignored the confrontation in his tone; given his status Jiraiya had more leeway than most in the manner of his address.

"You know why we are here Jiraiya Kun" Homura stated plainly.

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side, "I take it negotiations with Suna weren't to your satisfaction" he smirked at their loss of control "considering the possible and probable implications in our immediate future I would have expected you to have your hands full, not chasing me around the village."

"Suna have released notice that they were deceived into the attack." Homura grumbled. "It seems Orochimaru ambushed and assassinated their Kage and was impersonating him, who knows for how long."

Koharu picked up from there, her tone no less happy. "For now we have accepted their surrender, we cannot afford to be embroiled in prolonged hostilities. Meanwhile we have to be wary of the other nations; some could view this as an opportunity to weaken us further."

"What remains clear is that Konoha needs a Hokage, immediately." Both advisers shifted and suddenly the air seemed more solemn.

"Jiraiya the Fire Daimyo has approved the recommendation for you to become the Godaime Hokage."

Jiraiya merely glanced with disinterest then shrugged. "No thanks, I have other obligations to fill my interest."

"Now is not the time for foolishness Jiraiya Kun!" Koharu barked sharply. "There are not many candidates and few of them have the wealth of experience and abilities as you, one of the legendary Sannin no less"

Homura nodded "the situation is not ideal but for the good of the village you must agree. There is no one else."

"No, we still have one" The advisors looked on in curiosity as Jiraiya smirked.

"Tsunade" at that they started.

"No" Koharu spat out once she recovered "Absolutely not! I will not allow it!"

Jiraiya gaze narrowed sharply "I did not think it was in you place to decide such matters _councillor_ "

Koharu sneered at his words, Homura however looked pensive.

"Are you convinced you can persuade her to return? Daughter of the Senju and student of Hiruzen or not, her proclivities in the last few years have been…troubling."

Jiraiya shrugged again "As you said, she is a Senju, and a Sannin. Not to mention she has had more extensive foundation in what it means to be a Hokage. Out of the two of us she has more credibility."

Homura nodded thoughtfully then glanced at Koharu. Koharu pursed, as if forced to swallow something foul but in the end conceded the point.

"Very well, she needs to be found and brought back to the village. We will assign a squad to ANBU to your command."

"No" both councillors looked surprised and the serious tone. "An ANBU team will draw unwanted attention and frankly will slow me down. I gave someone else in mind anyways." At the curious looks he smiled and his eyes gleamed.

"The Yondaime's Legacy,"

* * *

Naruto moved mechanically through his workshop. Since the invasion and his subsequent recovery four days ago he had been on autopilot.

With the opposition routed and the village secure they had taken an accounting of the damage and lives lost. The death of Sarutobi hit him hard, but it was the announcement of Umeko and Kazuki that nearly drove him undone. In the end Sasuke was the one to restrain him; Kami only knew how the Uchiha had the strength to ensure he stood down.

Kazuki and Umeko…they had care for him for so long, they were family and in an instant the war had claimed more from him than he could have possibly expected. For a brief moment he completely lost control, with everything he had gone through up until that point the fight with Gaara had taken much of the edge off, still he unravelled at the news of his adopted family.

He had screamed, and cried and raged. His chakra exploded out of him and for a brief moment it seemed Konoha's ordeals had not been concluded. A random chunin spoke out and Naruto was poised to take his face clean off. Onlookers were too surprised at his speed and could barely react in time. Before the blow could land however his arm was intercepted at the crook by another. His enraged and tear-filled eyes met exhausted yet steady pair of Sharingans. Sasuke then gripped his arms and locked them to his side while keeping both their eyes locked.

All Naruto could feel was anger, rage at the unfairness but as he stared into Sasuke's eyes he could see…Sasuke _knew_ how he felt, Sasuke _understood_ how he felt. What Naruto was now feeling, he had gone through on a larger scale with his clan…and it had left a dark scar in the Uchiha's psyche.

Naruto could feel his teammate's calm understanding of his current state, In a rare move Sasuke completely opened himself to Naruto and allowed the blond Jinchuriki to see and feel all that was buried beneath the surface.

The pain of loss, thirst for vengeance…a darkness that was barely under control.

Naruto shivered as he felt the heady cocktail. Much of his prejudice against his teammate was swept aside at that moment, replaced by understanding and a small helping of fear.

 _I don't want to become like that Sasuke…I don't want to…become…like you._

 _…_ _..Then don't give in to the dark. Honour your fallen, bury your dead, look to the living._

 _Grieve for them, and then let them go..._

All that passed between them in moments, Naruto's breath hitched and slowly his head pitched forwards into Sasuke's chest. His cries grew with intensity, Sasuke silently held onto his teammate.

Naruto thankfully didn't face any disciplinary action for his loss of control. Considering the general state of the village it was expected, several brawls between agitated and grieving ninja had already been quelled. Also, word of their actions; Shino, Shikamaru and team Seven spread like wildfire and thus earned them some leeway.

After the funeral they took time to restock. Umeko and Kazuki had left their possessions to Naruto, and the deed was quickly and efficiently transferred to his care. It had been difficult but he methodically packed and catalogued their items, putting majority in storage or gifting them as needed to the village.

Byakuya or what was left of him had also been recovered. Actually, the only surviving pieces were the head and shield, the sword lost from when it fell from Sasuke's grasp.

The shield lay on a table while the head was held in Naruto's hands. It was mostly pristine, chipping on the paint and minor scratches.

"I'll be better Byakuya. I'll get stronger, move faster, work _smarter_ " the words tumbled out brokenly as he gripped the head tightly. Naruto brought the puppet head to his forehead.

"I'll be better Byakuya, Umeko Oba, Kazu Ji…Saru Ji. I promise, I will be better."

"I'm sure you will get many opportunities to live up to your promise Naruto" the voice broke through his reverie and he quickly turned towards the speaker.

His eyes widened at the sight.

"You're…You are Jiraiya, of the Legendary Sannin!" he breathed out.

"Ho!" Jiraiya preened at the recognition "My fame precedes me, even little children gasp in awe at my sheer manliness"

Naruto felt as if his world tilted on its axis, he had never seen anyone that big preen in such a fashion.

"No" he said carefully, as if the strangeness was infectious "Saru Oji always spoke often of you…of all three of you."

Jiraiya's levity stilled and shifted toward a more neutral expression. Naruto gulped but the steady calm of the Sannin's chakra worked its way through him.

"He always regretted the way things went, wished he had done more for all of you equally. But he was also full of pride at what you accomplished. Especially you…even though Orochimaru was his favourite, you were his greatest joy, because you stayed on, loyal to the village and its people."

"Sarutobi sensei was always sentimental. He held people close to him, I didn't always agree with his ideas and policies and we nearly come to blows on occasions. But he was more than my teacher; he was family in every sense of the word." Jiraiya tones were low but echoed profoundly.

Naruto nodded rapidly and drew himself together.

"How can I be of assistance Jiraiya Sama?" he asked carefully. Jiraiya preened again at the address and the air felt lighter.

"I have an important mission, you will be accompanying me." Naruto blinked, unable to process the statement. Then his mind shifted gears and excitement grew. This was too big to pass up. With Sarutobi gone his position was tenuous at best, even with the reputation of his team and the credibility he had built it wasn't going to be enough without some serious backing. However with word of a _Sannin_ , he still had a chance.

"I would be honoured Jiraiya Sama, but I'm unsure about my clearance level…." He continued carefully though from Jiraiya's knowing smirk he hadn't been able to fully hide his enthusiasm.

Jiraiya waved away the statement "Don't worry about such small things; I can't remember when I last even checked mine. Besides you're cleared to leave on this mission with me." Jiraiya took stock of the puppet head and nodded at it. "This will be no different from an extended tour from the village, are you combat viable without that thing?"

Naruto scowled slightly at the phrasing but said nothing. Byakuya may have been broken but that didn't mean he didn't have backups. With a quick chakra pulse two clones materialised and began gathering items.

Naruto moved to a drawer and pulled out two items. Jiraiya looked on in curiosity as Naruto stripped of his vest and shirt, underneath was what appeared to be a support brace and Jiraiya had no ideas of why it was present.

"It's a military grade clavicle support brace" Naruto stated as he removed the straps. He eyed the materials, noting the fray and stress points, and then he unhooked the fairly large half-sphere attached to it and picked up the new brace. "I repurposed them to work as a harness for my Shiryu. The seals layered through the harness and this-"he held up the half-sphere "allows me to more easily connect my chakra strings to the Shiryu, without having to directly interface it to my spine or chakra network. It's not the best solution, but works flawlessly so I don't complain."

Jiraiya looked on; admiration in his eyes "Very impressive seal work, this is beyond basic level of integration." He stepped forwards and picked up the damaged harness, unveiling its seals he made short work of the analysis.

"This is good work at this level, your scripts a precise and flow neatly. However your multifunctional parameters need more work." He pointed out several areas along the harness. "You've had to double back and add several more lines to get your results, that braid your control and stability sets are very well calculated. Some of these lines work to pull more chakra from the tenketsus surrounding the harness, despite your sensory ability you haven't fully mastered the ability to release chakra from all of them so this would be the logical step." Naruto gapped in amazement as the Sannin picked his work apart.

"I am going to enjoy working on Fuinjutsu with you; it's in your blood" Jiraiya's eyes were bright and Naruto couldn't help get caught up in the excitement.

With the harness on and the interface attached Naruto quickly pulled out another set of Shiryu, same as the previous damaged set and attached them, a quick flex of chakra strings and he confirmed everything worked as normal.

Meanwhile the Kage Bunshin had pulled several scrolls and unsealed the contents on a work station. Ninja tools spilled out as well as several puppet parts and limbs; however the real prize were the four puppets, set as two paired puppets. They had been finished just before the chunin finals however he didn't have the opportunity to deploy them during the war. With Byakuya down however, they would make due.

The first pair were quadruped, their makeup and build similar to large dogs or wolves. Each puppet had bladed claws and two thin, flexible tails capable of fine motor control. Connected via the hip joints were two flat oval tubes to serve as the primary weapons. Hidden just underneath the armour panels at the bottom of the rib section were a pair of scroll changers. Five scrolls could be loaded on either side and easily cycled, once set the weapon launchers would fire until cycled again or the scroll was empty.

The second paired puppets were avian, one had distinct falcon motif while the other was more owl based in design. The falcon was made as a fast moving offensive tool, its weapons primarily consisting on senbons, shurikens and kunais shaped like feathers. It could also fire smoke and poison gas pellets. The owl however was of a bigger build and not as agile, its colouring however meant it blended with sky fairly well and it times was practically invisible. It was also packing a more explosive armament set, with grenades, bombs and elemental scrolls, as well as traps and binding seals that could be dropped from above. Working in tandem with the falcon the owl could deliver the decisive blows while the falcon harassed the opposition.

Naruto swiftly checked all systems and once he was satisfied he turned back towards Jiraiya, alert and ready.

Jiraiya nodded

"Let's be off, I'll brief you on the mission once we reach our first destination."

* * *

Sasuke sat on the Hokage monument, content in his solitude. His injuries had healed fully and he suffered only minimal tenderness and discomfort. His body was well, ready for the next fight.

His mind however was a whirlwind of activity.

The death of Sarutobi was a shock, the old ninja had felt more like an institution than a man. Not many knew but the Third had sometimes checked on him discreetly, the initial visits were unexpected and unwelcome. As time went however Sasuke grew use to his presence, their discussions were often brief and in hindsight Sasuke could only now see how much he enjoyed the calming influence and their time together.

Sasuke shifted and his thoughts transitioned, towards his teammate Naruto and how things stood between them.

He had come to just as Naruto landed in the village and had been fairly groggy. However the atmosphere shifted, he couldn't explain how he knew but suddenly his mind cleared and he focused tight on his teammate. He got first view at Naruto when the news his adopted family didn't survive the invasion. Sasuke was taken back to that night, the night he lost his family and his clan, by the anguish and rage that tore loose from Naruto. His Sharingan activated and he was a split second ahead of Naruto; he locked his teammate into place, preventing him from making a terrible mistake, and he kept their eyes locked. For that single moment nothing existed beyond both of them. Sasuke could almost swear he could see through Naruto, into something held deep within the blond.

 _A fever and a rage_ that didn't belong to the puppeteer.

Despite that he kept Naruto grounded, and slowly the anger was replaced by anguish. Sasuke held on to his teammate offering what little comfort he had in him to give.

Sasuke couldn't figure out why he acted, he and Naruto weren't enemies….but they weren't exactly friends either. Still it was….nice? To be able to give comfort? In a way he never got before?

Maybe, just maybe, he didn't want Naruto….to end up…like he did.

 _I must be more tired than I thought._

Sasuke dismissed that line of thought and looked to the sky. Kakashi was supposed to show up, more than twenty minutes ago. Sasuke sighed at the chronic lateness of his sensei and slowly rose to his feet.

With a quick chakra burst he was off.

* * *

 **Earlier in the day….**

 _Despite the looks it seems the village managed fairly well. Then again I don't know if I should be impressed with their tenacity, or disgusted with their incompetence._

 _Considering their opponent I expected the situation to direr, they acquitted themselves very well._

 _Oh, How so?_

 _The man was a Sannin, and still one of its greatest shinobi's to date. His intimacy and technical knowledge of the affairs of the village gave him a distinct advantage few could match. Yet, they adapted fairly quickly and ensured victory._

 _Is that concern and pride I hear, after all this is your home…Itachi San_

 _…_ _No, there is nothing that binds me to this place anymore._

* * *

 **A.N Hey again, as previously stated these are my comments and answers to some reviews.**

 **Sketchtheunicorn – chapter 25 Mar 9: as much as it would have been cool, it has been mostly overdone and Mixz and I found it difficult to work it in. Even during the exam finals, or the war itself, whenever we considered or even wrote something on it, it wasn't working with the story – we had to scrap and go elsewhere…sorry.**

 **Doctor Dandy – Chapter 1 Mar 8: good point…except, he's 12, has no real funds or clear direction on where to go. You typically don't hear of academy brats defecting because they don't know anything. Not even genin can escape the system, unless they were groomed by instructors or other ninjas in control of them, but never on their own. Naruto would be caught before he could get more than several yards, especially as he is the Jinchuriki. He has to either tough it out, snap or suicide. Once he's a chunin or a bit more worldly, anything is possible.**

 **JaGRiT – Chapter 26 Apr 7: Thanks for that. For clarity it's effectively a chakra powered jet engine, much like those found on fighters and/or commercial airliners. The jet engine is cased in a shell that looks like a bird of prey (falcon, hawk, phoenix…run wild). Naruto stands on the glider. Finally, two long cannons…I hope that helps.**

 **Thank you all and see you next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey all, welcome to another chapter.**

 **As usual, thank you all for your support, likes, follows and faves. Pleas also dont forget to review, your thoughts are welcome and helpful.**

 **please enjoy the chapter - also in some small way you can be part of things. More details to follow at the end.**

 **Finally, i dont own the franchise, so no lawsuits please, barely make enough money at my regular job. Adulthood really blows sometimes.**

* * *

Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility, one of the few places within the village completely disconnected from the outside world. A place where information so sensitive, so volatile, could be discussed without fear it would fall into opposition. The topics often discussed could in the wrong context destabilise the village, or even worse topple governments and bring about war.

That however was not the only function of the room. It was also a place disconnected from the weight of leading the village, from the expectations and obligations that sung from every mouth and every heart residing in the village. A place were one, for brief moments at a time, could rest from the politicking and veiled words that stretched ones instincts to the limits.

A place to mourn in private. The village must always see its leaders strong, immovable against the tide. In the room though, they could falter in peace and find the strength they pretended to carry.

Three saucers chinked softly, a fourth sat untouched on the table. With slow grace the three saucers were emptied, and for a time no words were spoken.

"Our strength has waned, but it has not fallen as far as we initially feared" Homura stated.

Koharu remained tight lipped her posture tense. Homura knew she disagreed, and in that moment his heart lurched slightly for her…and himself.

 _Is this what we have become…reduced to? The roles we play shape and define us, so they no longer become roles, but fundamentally who we are._

 _So the question becomes; do we play roles…or do our roles play us?_

Homura sighed to himself, and turned to Danzo. The other man was still one of Konoha's strongest ninja's despite his advanced age and physical disabilities. One eye was bandaged along with his right arm, hidden in his robes. A cane was held in his left hand. Despite these his mind was still sharp, and often he and Koharu would seek out his council.

As much as they respected him though, they were cautious of him. Homura and Koharu were formidable back in the day, however they were often remembered as 'Sarutobi's teammates' or 'Sarutobi's advisors'. In Danzo's case, only Sarutobi exceeded him. His reputation grew as the dark side of the shinobi, deadly to all that opposed Konoha and 'Sarutobi's Rival'.

Homura wasn't afraid to admit to himself, he was often jealous of Danzo's reputation, built solely on his merits. His and Koharu's were built on the backs of their deceased teammates.

Still, if they wanted to have any say in the good of the village, they could not afford to alienate Danzo. With him firmly beside them their voices wouldn't be completely lost.

"Jiraiya kun has left the village, along with the Jinchuriki." Homura continued. "He is convinced she will return and take the mantle of Hokage, in the meantime we will keep the village running as best we can."

Danzo nodded as they went through their notes.

"Three decades ago such an invasion would have been countered with brutal efficiency and minimal losses, now we can barely hold onto our borders. How amazing our skills have developed as times move forward" Danzo's tone grew mocking at the later part of his statement.

Koharu snorted in agreement but remained silent. Homura sighed, but the statement was valid. The three of them came from a different time period and he didn't see much of the skills and formidable strength being wielded by the current generations like they were in the past.

New and powerful jutsus and techniques came up, no doubt, but honestly compared to the old days, the discipline and power of the old world far outpaced this era.

"The era of titans, myths and legends" Homura murmured, slightly wistful.

"We have grown too soft, too sure of ourselves. The policies put in place were insufficient and now is evidence by the attack on us. This state of affairs cannot remain." Danzo's closed eye snapped opened showing the fervour in its depths. Homura and Koharu nodded slowly in agreement.

"Once the new Hokage is set in place we will begin ratifying changes to the system. For now we need to speak of two factors; the Uchiha and the Jinchuriki."

"Both teens are rapidly developing, the Jinchuriki especially. One could never have expected his skill in the Suna arts, added to that his skill in Fuinjutsu for a genin are unparalleled. When we then consider his strategy, execution and near unlimited stamina and control…" Homura trailed off at the picture painted.

"Given his showing I see little reason why he cannot be a true asset to the village; my only concerns are his loyalties. How strongly is he tied to us? "Homura continued.

"The boy is loyal to Hiruzens' ideals. Therein lies our problems, it was those very ideals that led us down this road. Many times we have commented and argued on his handling of the village, his methods and motivations, the Jinchuriki is now tarred by the same brush. Still there is time, with the invasion and Hiruzens death he will have to work hard to maintain his reputation and prove his loyalty to the village." Danzo stated thoughtfully as he looked over the blonds file.

"That will be our way through to him, to hold him back out of misguided fear would be unwise. Still, as he is our Jinchuriki we will maintain tight reigns on his assignments and monitor his progress."

Homura and Koharu mulled the idea over for a bit and nodded slowly.

"And the young Uchiha?"

Danzo closed his eyes and leaned backwards. "You already know my thoughts on the boy. Konoha can ill afford another potential threat in her ranks."

Koharu shook her head. "The Uchiha will remain untouched." Homura turned to her, mildly surprised at the strong tone in her voice.

"Danzo does have a point Koharu. I am not necessarily in agreement with him-"

"Good! Then you do not need to speak further to try and sway me." Koharu snapped out. Homura carried on as if he weren't interrupted.

"-However his current evaluation does not leave me with much confidence. At the very least we need to start making contingency plans. For the safety of the village."

"Safety?" She scoffed harshly "Safety was what got us into this mess in the first place. The Uchiha were no saints, but not all were sinners either. Yes we wanted them humbled and yes we suspected them for acts of treason. For the safety of the village we isolated them and disrupted the negotiations, I had hoped to ensure the greatest gain would fall to the village as a whole. Hiruzen, damn him, was giving away too much for too little." Her rant grew in tempo.

"And you!" she focused squarely on Danzo "You completely undermined any form of gain we could have gained!"

"When one gives ground and another gains, that is not negotiation or trade. It is surrender, and your games would have lost us much."

"No more than yours lost us" Danzo's finger barely twitched however Koharu caught the motion and pounced, like a shark scenting out blood "Yes, I know. Sarutobi may have been good at keeping secrets but it seems you forgot that _I too_ learned under Hashirama and Tobirama."

Homura looked confused but suspicion began building. Koharu however continued.

"It was no disagreement of policy that undermined your role as councillor, it was the fact you ordered the complete _genocide_ of the Uchiha Clan."

Homura's eyes widened in shock, he glanced multiple times to each councillor as the words filtered through to him.

Danzo however remained unfazed by the outburst "The Uchiha were plotting against the village, beyond all else they were guilty and punished accordingly. To entertain them in dialogue was infantile and sets a bad precedent. You yourself said this" he retorted calmly.

Koharu nodded "True, but now we have more problems built thanks to your ideas of _safety._ " Her sneer turned ugly. "After all, Uchiha Itachi remains alive does he not? With enough information to topple our village a thousand times over and the only thing keeping him in check is the condition that Sasuke remain untouched by you."

Silence reined through the room. Homura quickly processed the information and the picture was….unpleasant. He glanced over at Danzo; when the other man told them Itachi had been behind the massacre he had accepted it. Even as they pushed Sarutobi to prepare for civil war and perhaps fracture the foundations of the Uchiha Clan, they had shied away from wholesale genocide. Itachi had performed a service and a sacrifice for the village, one that Homura had no problems ensuring the village benefited from.

Danzo's orders may have been…efficient, expedient. However it had its own unique problems, the most glaring Itachi and one he was truly upset he never realised existed. No wonder Koharu was in fits, if word got out on how the Uchiha situation had been dealt with. That Konoha's leadership took punitive action against the Uchiha and sanctioned their destruction.

Konoha would not survive the fallout; clans would defect for fear of being the next target. The village will fracture from within, followed swiftly by foreign invasion.

No! That would not be allowed to happen!

"For now the Uchiha lives, we will continue to monitor him and his behaviour. If he presents any threat to the village, only then will we act." Koharu nodded sharply and they focused hard on Danzo.

"Until we can find a way to neutralise the threat of Itachi permanently, you _will do nothing"_ Homura stressed. "So far greatest interest is his brother and the younger Uchiha is more focused on restoring his family name and killing Itachi, we will use that to bind him to the village, and we will not allow the mistakes of the past destroy Konoha."

Danzo however wasn't in agreement "He needs to be dealt with. No good can remain while he lives freely."

Suddenly a chime came through; alerting them they were coming out of secure mode. Seconds later the door opened and an ANBU captain stepped into the room.

"Uchiha Itachi has been through the village. Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Might Guy and Hatake Kakashi engaged him and S Rank missing Nin Hoshigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist in combat."

"Hatake is in critical care"

Koharu looked at Danzo, as if to prove a point, however his face remained unmoved.

Still, the message was clear to all three of them

 _I am still alive, I am still watching._

 _Honour your words Danzo…or feel the weight of mine!_

* * *

Sasuke was blind to everything around him, all his thoughts, his focus; his very existence was on one thing.

Uchiha Itachi had been through the village, and he hadn't even been aware of it.

Sasuke had gone to catch up with his sensei but as he got to the Jonins home he picked up agitated signals and heated conversation from within. The door was also slightly open, showing just how flustered and out of balance the occupants were for their guard to be so sloppy.

Sasuke dimmed his presence and edged closer, picking up stray bits as voices rose and fell. Then he heard the name that sent his pulse racing and ignited his rage. Seconds later he was tearing out of the apartment block and hurtling down the streets, filled with questions and murderous intent.

 _It wasn't to finish what you started, Nisan._

 _There is something else, something that drives you now…._

 _-and my teammate is at the heart of it._

 _Why are you after Naruto? And what in the first wheel is the red chakra? The connection between Naruto and Gaara?_

 _Either way, you will not leave without showing me your face!_

Word on the grape vine was that Naruto had been pulled by Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, for a mission and they had left the village not more than a couple of hours. Kakashi had only just been laid low by the renegade Uchiha but given his skill and head start Sasuke figured he was no more than twenty minutes behind, half an hour tops.

The village was going under lock-down and he needed to exit before someone thought to stop him. The closest town was Shukuba; chances were that was their likely first stop before branching off elsewhere. If he didn't make good time he would lose their trail…permanently

Sasuke snarled as he pushed harder, popping a soldier pill and feeling the rush of chakra. His cursed mark pulsed however he didn't notice.

 _Soon Itachi! Soon!_

* * *

 _This…this is the legendary Sannin of Konoha? This is one of Saru Oji prized pupils…_

Naruto couldn't help the facial tick, or the headache that was slowly growing in magnitude. If he hadn't felt the older Nins chakra he would have mistook him for a random sad excuse of existence. The man had no filter, over-the-top, and just plain weird. His attitude screamed 'me! me!' to everything within range and Naruto found it difficult to maintain proper respect to the pervert.

Still, the Sannin's chakra…..it was unreal.

It was clear Jiraiya was still physically capable, his life energy thrummed strongly through him. His spirit energy was equally impressive, with a sheer weight of experience and discipline behind it that few could match. Both came together that gave of a chakra that had a steady, vibrant beat.

Naruto so far had been exposed to many types of chakras, still there was always such a rush when mapping out a person's energy, seeing what made up the core of their being. Sometime during the 'War of Konoha' and his forays into the dark paths of Kyuubi's chakra his sensory abilities had increased in strength and depth which made things all the more addicting. He could pull more information passively and when brought to bear his abilities to 'read' his target bordered on invasive.

"Y'know, I enjoy admirations the world over but just to let you know I don't go for boys or children…ever!" Naruto snapped out of his scan and looked at the blank face of the Sannin in shock.

"But-"

"No!"

"I mean-"

"I'm not listening; I'm not encouraging it either. Set your sights for someone your own age."

Naruto sighed and slumped, lamenting his choice of following the Sannin. There were other ways of building his reputation surely.

"Now" Jiraiya clapped enthusiastically as they made their way on the road. "I spoke to Sarutobi and Hatake about you and your skill sets. I've also looked closely at your files, not bad for a newly minted genin. Your work with genjutsu is good enough for the moment and to be honest it's not my strong point. You keep up with your physical skills so we don't need to work too much on that. Fuinjutsu we will go into in great detail but not yet, right now I want you to build in some supplementary ninjutsu into your arsenal."

Jiraiya saw the face Naruto made and carried on "I understand as a puppet user ninjutsu is somewhat of an anathema to your mind set, however understanding the mechanics behind ninjutsu and learning some yourself cannot go amiss. Also don't forget you already have experience with ninjutsu and correct me if I'm wrong but your fight against Gaara featured some high level techniques did it not?" Naruto pursed his lips but didn't refute the comment out of hand.

"Gaara is a different case. As a jinchuriki there was little I could do at the time by way of my puppetry skills. Any other opponent or circumstance and I probably would have gotten away without a single use of ninjutsu."

"Ohh" Jiraiya appraised, an eyebrow raised "and do you think you could take me with just your puppet skills?" Naruto stopped and faced the Sannin.

"I sure even _with_ ninjutsu I couldn't take you on. I'm not averse to the idea of learning, I just don't want all I've worked hard to develop to be side-tracked. Ninjutsu is also a big commitment, one I'm not fully sure I want to make."

"True, still don't close your mind to it; you have the chakra stores ninjutsu users would kill for and a surprising knack for it. Anyways the techniques I have in mind complement your skill set very well." Jiraiya casually tossed a small scroll towards Naruto. Naruto caught the proffered object and glanced quickly over the contents, his lone eye widened at the brief descriptions and possible applications of the techniques listed.

Jiraiya smirked at the naked interest in his student's eye.

"As much as I'm sure you're interested to get started we haven't got time for you to begin experimenting. Besides there is one in particular I want you working on as soon as possible"

His next sentence cemented Naruto's attention.

"Consider it your birth right."

* * *

Naruto's good mood and anticipation lasted until the moment they stepped into Shukuba. They were barely into a supply run when Jiraiya was 'waylaid' by an attractive female. The perverted Sannin promptly abandoned him, giving petty cash and hasty directions to a nearby inn, before summarily disappearing with the dark haired beauty.

Naruto at first was too stunned to even process what took place. Then his headache thundered back and he once more questioned the merits of working with the perverted Sannin, much less learning from him. With a sigh he shouldered their packs and made for their intended rest point and booked a room.

However, something 'itched' in the background of his mind, at the edge of his senses and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. He had been careful and observant but felt no tails on him or the pervert, and so far his senses were not picking much up more than the average chakra of untrained civilians.

Still…something didn't sit right with him, and the more he sat in the hotel room the more the feeling grew.

Naruto narrowed his gaze and withdrew one of his puppet scrolls, keeping it ready as he tried to understand where his tenseness came from. Again he extended his perception but still couldn't find anything….

Still, Shukuba was a popular stopping point so, ninjas and civilians stopped over fairly frequently, from what he could sense around the town. The echo of chakra from the ninja's especially was easy, well easier, to trace given how honed they were compared to civilians.

Still, Jiraiya and himself included, the ambient chakra around the area was a tad too high? Someone with ridiculous chakra levels, or more likely a group of someone's and very adept at concealing themselves from detection, were in the area.

The fact that they could hide themselves was disturbing and Naruto felt himself tense as the feeling felt more right with his conclusion.

Suddenly a knock came on the door, and his stomach lurched.

The knock came again and this time it felt more menacing somehow. Naruto slowly gripped his and Jiraiya's packs, with a quick burst of chakra he was up and out the window-

Only to run into a wall, very big and very blue.

As Naruto made contact with said wall he almost choked and his eyeball grew wild.

 _How can anyone have_ _that_ _much chakra?! It's insane!_

His eyeball seemed to bounce around in his head as the walls chakra rushed through him. Chakra seemed to _stream_ off him in waves, drowning out everything around it. Now that Naruto was so close he wondered hysterically how the giant even managed to hide that much chakra in the first place.

 _His chakra dwarfs mine!_

Parting air snapped him out of his daze and his Shiryu instinctively wrapped around him, blunting the blow sent at him. The force sent him back through the window and he crashed through the door and into the hallway.

Naruto righted himself just before meeting the wall; in seamless transition he rebound off the wall onto the floor and made another break for it, only to stop as another figure blocked his path.

His perception of this new target drained much of the fight from him and fear rose dramatically.

What the wall had in volume, this one made up in depth and density. This one's chakra _lurked_ , calmly almost passively but no less strong and penetrating.

Naruto glanced up to the figures eyes, and nearly came undone.

"Sharingan!" he breathed out and took a small step back.

Slowly said eyes began to spin the effect was hypnotic and Naruto could feel the fight drain from him. Suddenly thin threads whipped around him, barely discernible, wrapped firmly around Naruto's head, all with the same command.

 _Resist! Resist! Resist!_

It was originally a passing idea, a stray thought. In the event he came across a genjutsu or form of hypnosis that he couldn't counter conventionally, he could use his own _perception threads_ on himself, and hopefully break free or mitigate the effects that way. The only downside was his chakra would be erratic and his emotions' somewhat volatile; still it was an acceptable trade-off as far as Naruto was concerned.

Naruto however could only gasp in horror as the Uchiha steadily burned and snapped through each perception thread, just as quickly as he was putting them in place.

"Impressive application of chakra strings, one I would never think possible. However it would do you no good to continue to resist Naruto Kun." the Sharingan user spoke softly.

Naruto glared hard; at this point he wasn't going to play things safe. His chakra flared around him and he prepared a shockwave-

Only for the energy to dissipate suddenly.

"Itachi San, this one is very feisty. Mayhap I could relieve him of his limbs? It shouldn't affect the end results either way and make him more compliant." A playful voice, filled with violence echoed from behind.

Naruto turned sharply to the voice, only to find the wall behind him. He took note of the face and features, the very blue skin and sharp needle teeth, the forehead protector with the slash mark over the mist symbol.

Then the name mentioned filtered through his head and he snapped back to the Sharingan user.

"Itachi, _Uchiha Itachi?_ " Naruto's shock coloured his voice as he tried to work a way around the situation, still everything was bad, very bad. It would take a miracle or something truly dramatic-

"Why have you come…Sasuke?"

 _Like that!_

* * *

"What do you expect Ni San. You don't call, you don't write. You missed the family memorial, and then you turn up in the village and not say a word. One would think you were avoiding me."

Naruto blinked, the pressure on his senses was lifted. Itachi had shifted his focus elsewhere and slowly Naruto could feel his chakra begin to settle down, the constant surge of panic and edge ebbing, giving way to healthy caution and alertness.

Sasuke stood at the far entrance of the hallway. Chakra coiled dangerously around him, his spun slowly as his eyes bore mad rage, all focused on Itachi.

"I didn't come for you Sasuke. I don't have time for you yet." Itachi sighed and turned away from his brother. A rush of air and chakra swept passed and the temperature rose dramatically.

Kisame whistled impressed without a hint of fear.

"Interesting gaki, with a Sharingan to boot. I was under the impression you killed every one of your clan. Impressive jutsu as well, I don't think I've felt one quite like it before" Kisame's commented.

Itachi remained still for a moment. Slowly he turned round to face Sasuke and took in the wild flames.

"One of the few secret techniques of the Uchiha clan: Enkai (Flame Commandment). Only a handful of Uchiha could ever summon its flames, fitting it seems they would awaken so strongly within you. Then again you were always such a diligent child of the clan…little brother."

Only the crackling of flames echoed as the tense standoff continued.

"I have thought of nothing more than this day" Sasuke's voice carried a dangerous edge. The flames seemed to grow and rise in time with heartbeats. "I have eaten it, drank it, dreamed it, lived this day since the night you took **our clan from me!"** the last bit came out as a snarl.

"You will die here Itachi and by my hand, as the successor to our father and rightful heir of the clan, I Uchiha Sasuke cast you down!" the flames roared, causing the walls and floor to buckle. Naruto felt the heat increase significantly and could feel a searing chakra running through the flames.

 _Uchiha Enkai: Vermillion Bird_

The flames shifted into a bird of prey as Sasuke launched himself at his brother. His sharingan spun rapidly and chakra surged, pushing closer to his target.

 _Die Itachi!_

* * *

An explosion tore through the town, scaring the wits of the civilians around. Onlookers looked up at the hotel in amazement as a hole took up one its walls. Flames could be seen burning around the edges, but then suddenly the moved as if alive and were sucked inwards, into the hotel.

Sasuke's teeth were clenched tight. Fear, anger and loathing ran rampant over his face. His sharingan burned with fury and frustration as they tracked another pair, spinning slowly, calmly.

His blow had been perfectly executed, his target had been set sure and true…but he never hit the mark.

Sasuke glanced down to his still flaming hand, resentment filling his every pore, no matter how much hard he pushed or how far he came, he was always second to Itachi.

"You have come far Sasuke. You flames are strong" Itachi calmly stated. As he spoke he lifted both their arms, _covered with flames._

While Sasuke's flames lashed out, young and indiscriminate, Itachi's burned hotter, slower and more deliberate. And slowly his flame was overwhelming the younger Uchiha's

"Still, you have a lot more to learn before you can stand against me." Sasuke gasped as the room and his brother seem to increase in size and presence.

"Come Sasuke, we are now in session"

Itachi's sharingan spun, weaving a web of lies and phantasms.

Moments later, the world gave way to Sasuke's screams.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was tough choosing a convenient place to stop.**

 **Now the bit that involves readers - the scroll Jiraiya gave Naruto contains a list of ninjutsu he will be learning to supplement his skills.**

 **i'm thinking 5 or 6 in total - and i already have 2 in mind.**

 **what i need are a couple more. if you have ideas please pm or stick it in the review. i will need names and description of said jutsu. Also i'm not looking for elemental jutsu, that said i will not dismiss them out of hand, they just might not get a lot of script time.**

 **i will credit all who post and those that are selected, it all in good fun and sharing of ideas so no pressure.**

 **thanks** **again and catch you on the pages.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey all, another chapter for your enjoyment.**

 **As always, thanks for all your support, follows, faves and reviews.**

 **Special thanks as well to those who have taken part in the Jutsu challenge. I've been given some pretty interesting ones, and Mixz and I will be looking in depth to see how well they can translate to our Naruto. More offers are always welcome and we will definitely credit the suggestions.**

 **And again you all know the drill, I don't own the franchise, this is purely fun and I'm broke this month…sigh.**

* * *

 _The world was twisted, inverted._

 _"_ _As the rightful successor of our father and heir to the Uchiha Clan, I Uchiha Sasuke cast you down!"_

 _Up, down, front, back, sides. Everything was wrong, constantly shifting and changing._

 _"_ _I have thought of nothing else but this day. I ate it, drank it, breathed it and lived it. Every second of every waking moment was one thought; you will die Itachi, by my hand and mine alone."_

 _Colour faded, leaving behind a realm filled with blacks, greys…and reds._

 _Pain and Agony followed swiftly…._

* * *

Naruto barely even twitched as Sasuke's screams rang loudly around them. The younger Uchiha was dangling a few feet of the ground, courtesy of the iron grip of his brother. Naruto could easily feel as Sasuke chakra went 'crazy' for a lack of a better term. Itachi's own chakra pulsed steadily and whatever hell he trapped Sasuke in Naruto could feel as it caused Sasuke's own body to rebel against itself.

Despite the cries Naruto knew he could do nothing. Both ninjas were very aware of their surroundings, Kisame was in fact watching him and seemed amused at his expressionless face. While his stance looked casual it was anything but, and Naruto could feel the immense chakra being concealed in the tall blue frame.

 _Then there is his weapon…and my chakra…_

Naruto's eye drifted across the large weapon across Kisame's back. Sensing the interest in his weapon Kisame's smile grew even wider and casually shifted it, making the bound weapon more visible.

"Samehada thanks you for the meal; it has been some time since it's had energy quite as strong as yours. Mayhap he could get some more samples, you have no need for it at the moment no?"

Naruto shifted slightly, careful to keep his stance non-confrontational. Kisame seemed to be more amused at his antics than worried, however Naruto kept his senses trained for any sudden shifts in mood.

"The first meal was a freebie, and I'm quite partial to my chakra remaining with me." Naruto's tone was light as he kept a cautious eye on the writhing weapon. The chakra coming from it was insane, as were the sensations behind the chakra. It was a primal yet frightful intelligence, not unlike what he felt from the Biju's like Shukaku and Kyuubi.

As he spoke he spun several perception threads, the strands so thin and fine they would be impossible to pick up….conventionally at least.

His opponents however were anything but conventional. Itachi paused the torture of Sasuke to glance at him, his Sharingan flashing with a warning. Kisame chuckled as he casually waved his sword, the weapon instantly disrupting the thin strands.

"You don't quit easy kid, I will give you that. It would be interesting to see how far before you break. Ne Itachi-San?"

A hand reached out suddenly for Naruto and he threw caution to the wind. One of the Shiryu deflected the hand, at the same time his chakra pulsed and he moved into high speed shushin-

Naruto's eyes widened painfully as his back slammed hard into the side wall of the corridor. He barely tracked movement as another blow hammered into his midsection, his Shiryu unable to keep up.

"That was unwise kid-"Naruto gasped as a tight grip formed around his neck, his feet dangling below him as he was lifted off the ground. Despite the pain and discomfort his chakra flexed once more.

 _Fuinjutsu: 1080 Links of Binding – Seal of the Four Dragons._

The Shiryu came loose and quickly wrapped around Kisame. Lightning arced through the gaps and the seal bound him in place.

Naruto wasted little time putting space between himself and the two S-ranked Nins. He quickly pulled out his puppet scrolls and a flare from his pack-

 _Genjutsu: Sharingan_

For a split second Naruto froze, his body failing to respond and it cost him dearly. Kisame's chakra spiked suddenly and with contemptible ease tore through the bindings of the Shiryu. The large blue Mist Nin shook of the feel of the bindings and turned slowly towards Naruto's direction. Naruto gulped as the Nins chakra remained went deceptively calm, almost tranquil. Itachi's follow up made the sinking feeling many times worse.

"Kisame, don't overdo it." At that the leash of the Mist Nins chakra was loose.

Naruto instinctively swerved right and then forwards spinning round as he did so, and not a moment too soon. He had just barely avoided first blow and from the sting in his side wasn't as successful with the second.

 _The speed is insane, I can't even see it, much less keep up._

The stone settled in his stomach quickly became a boulder, weighing down heavily on him.

Despite the deadly intent Naruto could pick up a sense of grudging respect and amusement from Kisame, no doubt in relation to the fact that he just managed to escape the attacks a smirk grew unbidden on his face and pride filled him.

At the look on his face the feelings of respect and admiration coming from Kisame quickly disappeared, replaced with contempt.

"Foolish little genin" That was all Naruto heard from Itachi before Kisame _moved._

Naruto barely blinked, and then doubled over a fist as the air was driven out of him. He couldn't even appreciate the strength behind the limb, or the mould his body made around fist when a thunderous blow struck the side of his face. A third blow stunned him and another swiftly took his legs out from under him, before sending him flying the length of the corridor.

 _He's too fast! He's too FAST!_

Delirious from the rampage, Naruto's chakra flared rapidly and he made a desperate attempt to flee, hopefully he could link up with the Sannin and somehow save Sasuke. His body made hard contact with the ground, working through the pain he immediately wove his chakra into a shushin-

Only to be _pulled out_ of the high speed manoeuver and slammed hard into the ground. Movement flickered on the edge of his single vision and he braced his side with chakra as a thunderous kick lifted him off the ground. Naruto almost blacked out as the blow sent shocks and crippling pain throughout his body, the force sent him tumbling through the air and back closer to the two Uchiha's.

With trembling arms he tried to pick himself up, only for more blows after blows to keep him firmly ground to the floor.

 _I can't see him, I can't keep up. Too Fast! I won't make it!_

"Kisame, enough!" The blows stopped, not that Naruto could tell, all he could understand was the body could experience more pain than he originally estimated.

"I guess I got too carried away. Still he should be alright, there is no permanent damage." Kisame turned to Itachi "Is your business concluded?"

Itachi made to reply but was cut off.

"Is…that….the…best…you….have…Itachi?" the contempt was almost visible as it went through the air. Itachi turned to Sasuke, noting the defiance still shining in his brother's eyes despite the mental toll his hypnosis had caused.

"Perhaps I did go too easy on you. Then again you and Naruto-Kun seem to have overinflated senses of skill and ability about you. Allow me to redress the issues.

Itachi's Sharingan spun again….Sasuke's pallor turned ghost white and his screams began anew.

* * *

 _The skies? Clouds? They came alive, writhing until it finally took shape._

 _The Sharingan._

 _"I_ _t was foolish for you to challenge me. Now, understand the difference between your flames and mine. Your skill and mine, your resolve and mine."_

 _"_ _Let this etch its way deep into your bones, seal it deep within the darkest places of your mind. Know the gulf that separates us is the gulf between Heaven and Earth."_

 _Pain, Agony, Terror. Fear runs rampant in the maddening world, memories like sharp blades lance across his body, nightmares like whips scourge across his flesh._

 _His aunts and uncles…the other Uchiha children….Otousan…Okaasan…..no no nonononononono….._

 _'_ _Stop it…Stop! Ni-San DO NOT SHOW ME ANYMORE!'_

 _"_ _I expected more from you Sasuke….you seemed so eager to prove wrath, is your resolve so paltry?"_

 _"_ _Take heart…we have eleven more hours for you to understand just how different we truly are"_

* * *

Almost as soon as it began it ended. Sasuke's voice seemed to fail him and his Sharingan faded. His eyes dilated and he went slack. Itachi lowered his body gently to the floor, Sasuke however didn't have the strength or will to hold himself up and he crumpled, much like a puppet with its strings cut.

"You are quite a cruel person Itachi-San" Kisame commented as he glanced between Sasuke and his partner.

"No more than you Kisame, at least they are both still breathing." Itachi turned towards Naruto, taking in the Jinchuriki's condition.

"I didn't think you would have to go that far with him..." Itachi commented in regards to the severe beat down Naruto received at Kisame's hands. Honestly it had been hopeless from the start, the blond unable to mount any form of defence from the unrelenting strikes, not to mention the casual passes and glancing blows from Samehada ensuring his chakra was restricted.

"It was an object lesson. They have face more A-rank and S-rank shinobi in their first year, than most ever pass by in their lifetime. Their survival is not as a result of their skill, more the whims of their opponents."

"He evaded your first attack Kisame…"

…..

"Not many, especially genin could boast such a feat, especially at the pace you were moving. With time he could become a real threat."

"….too bad for him, his journey ends here. We can get him back now" Kisame stepped forwards, reaching down to grab the blond Jinchuriki-

 _Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!_

Before their eyes the whole corridor morphed, taking on a fleshly colour and texture. The floor seemed to come alive as it wrapped around Sasuke and Naruto, keeping them out of reach of the missing Nins.

Split second later Itachi and Kisame were in motion as a figure blitzed in between them. Itachi tracked the ninja with his Sharingan, moving around the devastating blow. Kisame while not having the Sharingans foresight was no push over either, using Samehada to deflect the blows.

The encounter broke apart as quickly as it started.

"It was too much to assume you would be compromised for so long, despite what you reputation implies."

Jiraiya merely levelled a harsh glare on both missing Nins. "Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, My intel gathering must be getting rusty, I wasn't aware that two Akatsuki members would be this far into Fire Country's borders. State your intentions."

Itachi cocked to the side slightly "I see where Hatake-San got his information from, as expected from one of the legendary Sannin. As to our purpose we are just leaving Fire Country, our business here is concluded."

Jiraiya stood motionless, his thoughts closed off. Slowly one end of the corridor returned to its normal state. Kisame and Itachi relaxed slightly at the pass and made to leave.

"This is far from over" Jiraiya gave a parting shot. Kisame smirked, relishing the thought of a challenge while Itachi inclined his head.

"Indeed Jiraiya-Sama, we will return for the Jinchuriki. Until then he has much to work on. Farewell"

Two chakra pulses and both Nins were gone. Jiraiya let out a slow breath and release control of his jutsu, returning the full corridor to its original state. He turned around to the two boys.

 _Things are escalating far more than I anticipated; they are not ready for this level of challenge._

He watched as both boys lay on the floor. Sasuke seemed to shiver and twitch and his eyes were completely blank to the world. Jiraiya couldn't help but feel for the child, who knows what horrors his brother and spun in his mind

Naruto suffering however had mostly been physical, and despite the pain Kyuubi chakra would take care of much of damage. Already he could see the blond trying to pull himself upright.

 _There is no room for games anymore. They need to become much stronger_

Jiraiya took a step towards them, when a sudden motion caught him unawares.

 _Dynamic Entry!_

"Matte! Guy!"

* * *

Jiraiya's eye twitched at the bumbling apologies from Konoha's resident taijutsu expert. It didn't help that a massive bruise slowly formed across his cheek, the sting only adding to his worsening mood. Still, the information Guy provided was more useful than the taijutsu addict probably realised.

"How is Hatake-Kun's condition now?" Jiraiya enquired. Guy's exuberance faded some as the situation came to the forefront.

"He is out of danger; however the Med-Nins are unable to wake him at this time. Whatever Itachi did to him, we can't undo with any haste." Guy turned to Sasuke "And it seems we have another victim, hopefully they can pull through on their own, but for now it's anyone's guess."

"Hmm, take Sasuke back to the village Guy, get him looked at the hospital. Naruto-Kun and I will head out now without delay." Seeing the query in the Jonin's eye he elaborated "There is only one person who can possibly help either of them now" Guy's eyes widened as he quickly connected the dots.

"You're going to find Tsunade-Sama." Jiraiya nodded and hope shined in Guy's face. He lifted Sasuke up and prepared for the trip back to the village.

"Good luck Jiraiya-Sama". With a sharp pulse of chakra Guy was gone.

Jiraiya stood around for a while, considering everything that happened so far.

"What a mess" he sighed to himself, before turning to Naruto. The blonde had been very quiet since Itachi and Kisame left. His bruises had mostly faded and Jiraiya was certain apart from some soreness he was fit for travel.

"We can't stay here anymore. Gather your things; with any luck we should make our next destination without too much trouble or loss on time."

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto left Shukuba without fanfare and for the most part the journey was silent. Naruto was running on autopilot, he hadn't said a single word since Jiraiya rescued him and Sasuke. While his bruises at this point were faded, phantom pains from the blows lingered, and all he could hear were the words of Kisame and Itachi, all he could feel were the barbs of his reality.

 _"_ _Foolish little genin"_

 _Pain! Fast! Can't keep up!_

 _"_ _Kisame, don't overdo it"_

 _Fear! Fast!_

 _"_ _I guess I got carried away"_

 _Too Fast!_

 _"_ _Kisame enough!"_

 _Pain! Terror!_

 _"_ _Well…He shouldn't be too damaged"_

 _"_ _They survived not by skill, but by the whims of their opponents"_

 _"_ _Fight an S-rank and suddenly the think they are invincible….what a joke"_

 ** _"_** ** _You are not weak….but you are not strong either"_**

 ** _"_** ** _That makes you truly worthless….wretched child"_**

Naruto suddenly stopped; his fists were clenched tight, anguish and determination in his single eye. Jiraiya stopped a few feet ahead and looked back, his face carefully blank.

"During the second phase of the chunin exam, my team encountered Orochimaru." Naruto began, his voice hollow "It was the single most terrifying moment I've ever faced. Everything about him screamed danger and felt wrong."

Naruto looked up the Sannin, his eye shining "I was sure one of us would die, in straight fight we just couldn't compete with that kind of strength. But he was playing with us, toying with us. So then I thought if that's the case then we could run, not fight him, but run. Things became simpler and I was sure we would make it." He rubbed his face, just over his missing eye.

"I remember much of the fight, even when he tore into us, we held on. It might not have been by much but we did. Fresh genin against one of Konoha's greatest S-rank Ninjas. A man who was the product of my greatest hero….and we held on against him, fought for our lives and lived through the process."

Jiraiya remained silent as Naruto's words rolled out, he watched as the blonde's fists slowly turned pale, and then blood began to drip as his nails cut into his palms.

Naruto fixed him with a hard stare "Is Itachi stronger than Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya returned the stare with one of his own. "Orochimaru is my age. We have at least forty decades on all of you. Currently I put Orochimaru to be around my skill level….and I'm certain Itachi cannot face me yet."

Something flashed in Naruto's eye and his face looked resigned for a moment. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips as several tears rolled down his face.

 _They were toying with us. All of them, just toying with us._

 _I don't ever want to be in that situation again_

 _I_ _ **will**_ _ **not**_ _be that helpless_ _ **ever again!**_

Naruto took a deep breath, and then he sank to his knees and bowed before Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-Sama, I fall at your feet and ask for your guidance. Help me grow strong enough to achieve my dream and protect Konoha."

"Please teach me, Jiraiya-Sensei!"

Jiraiya glanced over him, and then he turned around and carried on walking

"You can't learn anything while face down in the dirt. We press on, for now focus on our mission, then if your heart is still in it, we will see about making you stronger."

Jiraiya smirked as he heard his student scramble to his feet. There was a fire in the boy, one that he would see grow.

 _Jiraiya-Sensei…..Jiraiya-Sama. Both are very nice._

Jiraiya couldn't help preen to himself at such levels of respect; Naruto however couldn't understand why the Sannin's chakra suddenly went giddy, much like a small child.

And was it him, or was it just plain weird to hear a grown man giggle like that

* * *

Much of the journey passed relatively quickly, with Jiraiya following up on leads and information on Tsunade's travels. Naruto spent time tinkering with his puppets, checking his weapon loadouts and reviewing the scroll provided by Jiraiya.

His main focus however was on what Jiraiya was currently showing him. The sheer weight and scale of it defying his wildest expectations.

 _Rasengan…._

Naruto could see and 'perceive' the chakra, moving on multiple layers. He could feel the strength and lethality, hidden behind its grace and beauty. His fingers twitched as he grew lost in its rotations, following the chakra as it spiralled into infinity.

Abruptly the jutsu cut off, bringing him back to the present.

"The Rasengan took three years to create, only two people currently living can even perform the jutsu." Jiraiya tossed a water balloon towards Naruto. Holding up one himself his chakra pulsed briefly, the water balloon then vibrated, distending rapidly before exploding.

With Naruto's perception it didn't take long to understand what the Sannin had done.

"The chakra is in rotation, multiple rotations at high levels of speed. Each rotation is also at a different angle or level of approach, though they all seem to be in the general same direction. With the speed and intensity of the rotation, coupled with the motion of the water inside, the balloon couldn't handle the pressure and popped. I'm guessing that is the first step"

Jiraiya nodded, impressed at the analysis. "Now that you understand it should make the first step easier; that said I don't expect you to be finished for the next few days, possibly the end of the week if lucky." Naruto narrowed his gaze at the perceived challenge.

"I'll be done by the time you get back from town." Jiraiya smirked; he then nodded to the supply of water balloons before heading out. Naruto's glare remained, the shifted into smirk.

 _End of the week? Hah!_

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

* * *

Tsunade, also known to very few as Senju Tsunade, granddaughter to the First and Second Hokage's, the founders of Konohagakure. One of the legendary Sannin, along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

A gifted and deadly shinobi, world renown for her indomitable physical strength and unrivalled medical skills. She was an icon many a Kunoichi in world dominated by the Shinobi, few ever reaching the status she had attained.

However, she was also known by another title, one that, perhaps, wasn't the most ideal…or expected for such a legendary figure.

You see, Tsunade was a gambler, a high stakes one in fact. The only problem was she was more prone to losing than she was to winning. Her general abilities and luck at the gambling tables was for more renown than her skills as a Shinobi. As such it earnt her rather infamous title, at least to the laymen and gambling circles.

'The Legendary Sucker'

* * *

 _Something is not right_

The sounds of jackpot on the slot machines echoed around, people turning heads to catch a glimpse of the lucky individual.

However for Tsunade, alarm bells were ringing at the sudden turn of fortune.

"Shizune, we are leaving" her assistant startled at the abrupt statement.

"B-but we just got to Tanzaku Quarters. You said we could stay a few days, a week at most and you intended to recuperate some of the…financial deficits we've suffered." Shizune trailed off at the set disposition on her mistress.

"At least let us get the money cleared before we leave ne Tsunade-Sama?"

* * *

Despite her initial desire to leave the town as quickly as possible, Tsunade caved into Shizune's desires to at least take the long way out of town, viewing some of the tourist spots before they left. However it did little to dispel the growing feeling of wrongness, and her desire to be rid of the town.

Tsunade stopped abruptly before glancing upwards at the local castle. Her eyes narrowed for a brief second-

The castle crumbled, debris and dust littering the streets and panicked screams from locals and tourist alike filtered through the air.

Tsunade remained unmoved and her eyes alert. Sudden movement caught her notice and she immediately fixed on a figure several feet away from her.

"Tsunade, you have no idea how much I went through to find you." Both females froze slightly at the hissing voice. The dust cleared somewhat revealing Orochimaru.

Shizune tensed and moved into a defensive posture, Tsunade however remained upright her gaze focused on her former teammate. A small smirk grew on her hard face.

"Orochimaru, fancy meeting you in a place like this. And tonight was supposed to be my lucky night." The words were light; however the tone was anything but. Orochimaru however seemed amused by the byplay if his own smirk was anything to go by.

"Ohh, then I must say congratulations on your good fortunes. And seeing as you have managed to reap the benefits of quite the windfall I was wondering if you would be in a generous disposition. I've had a rather unfortunate state of affairs that has left me somewhat…incapable, and it is quite difficult to find adequate help these days. A favour to an old comrade would not go amiss…."

Shizune frown at the sheer gall while Tsunade's eyes flashed in dark amusement. Her eye had already taken in his elevated temperature, the feverish nature of his pallor and the extensive damage to his hands.

"And for what possible reason would I entertain the thought of helping you?"

"Please Tsunade-Sama, there is no one else who can help him now" Tsunade turned to the speaker, Yakushi Kabuto. "He is suffering partial paralysis in his arms, with severe necrosis growing at an unprecedented rate. The nature of the damage eludes all our skill to identify and even now our methods to stem the damage are failing. Only someone of your skill could counteract this Tsunade-Sama" Kabuto implored.

Tsunade however remained unmoved.

"I am curious though, how did you lose your arms? I can't imagine it was easy." Orochimaru's smile sent shivers down Tsunade's spine.

"While it was a price I was loath to pay, I could not have found anyone more worthy. Sensei acquitted himself well, if it's worth anything to you" The smile grew more sinister as the shock ran through both Tsunade and Shizune.

"Kisama!" Shizune's chakra flared and she blitzed forwards. Kabuto moved to intercept, however he didn't expect her speed and ruthlessness.

"Shizune!" At the sharp called Shizune stopped, Kabuto's eyes widened as he noted the scalpel held a few inches away from his neck, just as he brought his kunai to her face.

 _'_ _She is better than I originally anticipated, as expected of Tsunade-Sama's apprentice'_

Shizune backed off, clearly reluctant, and took her place beside her mistress. Tsunade's eyes were flints as she stared down the smiling Orochimaru.

"You killed sensei….and what will you do if I restore your arms?"

"I'll finish what I started, and destroy Konoha."

Without warning Tsunade's fist lashed out. She connected with the castle wall beside her, and with an explosive show of force the wall disintegrated.

"Don't make me laugh Orochimaru."

Kabuto took a slight step backwards, it was one thing hearing of her formidable strength, seeing it in action was altogether completely different.

"There is nothing you could give me to even entertain the thought of helping you Orochimaru, no I can see that you came here to die" Tsunade's menace was clear, "Allow me to send you off"

"I can revive your little brother and you lover…..Nawaki and Dan. You want them back don't you?"

Tsunade froze, her thoughts running rampant at the statement. Nawaki and Dan, her greatest desires, she would give anything to have them bac-

"Don't listen to him Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune cried out in desperation. She stepped forwards, arms out and chakra pulsing. "He killed Sarutobi-Sama and wants to destroy Konoha, your families' legacy. We can defeat them here right now and end this madness…." Shizune trailed as she noted the expression on Tsunade's face.

"Tsunade-Sama….." Shizune trailed off

"I'll give you a week to think over my offer. I will be awaiting a more favourable response Tsunade, we all deserve our own little bit of happiness."

As Orochimaru left Tsunade remained still, warring with herself on his offer.

"Shizune, we are heading to the bar."

* * *

 **A.N – Hope you enjoyed this chapter – shifting perspectives a lot more as we go through the story.**

 **Now answer phase, and this time there is only one question;**

 **serialkeller: chapter 27 – believe me the beat down is not stopping as you may have noted from the above chapter. But to be honest it has been that way since the series started, at least pre-Shippuden. Sure he won some eye catching rounds and matches but Naruto and by extension team 7 get their backsides handed to them by almost everyone above jonin. We were often distracted by yells of 'Hokage' and 'Kage Bunshin' so it was easy to miss. Puppetry aside even with Ninjutsu as his primary or other style the end result won't change. With time he will become just as effective as Chiyo and Sasori…maybe more so.**

 **Thank you also to LordTicky and burningpheonix1997 for their suggestions – please keep them coming, I may not use them all, but it would interesting to see what you all come up with. If you go original then I will definitely credit if used.**

 **Happy times and keep reading**


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N – Hey all, was away for the last 2 weeks and only got back yesterday. It was hectic trying to get this chapter out so in penance I doubled the word count. Hopefully it will still be up to standard. Again all your comments, likes and reviews are appreciated and I want to say thanks again to all who gave ideas for Jutsus for the story.**

 **As usual, this is a work of fiction, I don't get paid….yada yada…and so forth…and done.**

 **Seriously though, this aint mine and I'm broke so don't sue me cuz that would be kicking on poor people.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As they neared Tanzaku Quarters, Jiraiya couldn't help feel somewhat relieved. Less than two weeks into their Journey and Naruto had made more progress on the Rasengan than he ever did in six months.

It was uncanny how quickly he took to the technique, dismantling and breaking it down until he understood its innermost workings. He had breezed through the first stage and just as quickly through the second, popping the much harder rubber ball in record time.

Jiraiya glanced backwards, watching has Naruto manipulated his chakra for the Rasengan, working hard on the final step. This step was the most difficult and what made the technique so powerful, Jiraiya was secretly relieved that Naruto wasn't finding it as easy as the initial stages.

In between the Rasengan training Naruto had gone through the scroll Jiraiya gave him and began pulling the those apart as well. Jiraiya was really beginning to see what Sarutobi and Kakashi meant about his student's work ethic and drive, but somehow he also got the feeling that there was a frantic element to his student's pursuit of knowledge and skill.

Perhaps in time he would get a proper reading on his student, once they began their training in earnest. For now though….

"Here we are, Tanzaku Quarters" Jiraiya called out as they stepped into the town. As they moved further in however they realised something was amiss.

As Jiraiya conversed with a local, Naruto's chakra pulsed and he extended his sensory range, trying to map the town and determine a baseline. Two signatures however sung out to Naruto, he quickly connected a chakra string to Jiraiya and passed on the sensation and the last time he felt the chakra. Jiraiya's chakra pulsed lightly, allowing Naruto to relax and continue scanning the town for more signatures.

Before long Jiraiya had them moving, taking in more of the sights. Feeling the query in the Sannin's chakra Naruto elected to communicate via his chakra strings.

 _Naruto – Orochimaru's chakra is mostly over the eastern part of town. It moves on and then stops at where the castle stood. I can pick up traces of his summons as well._

 _Jiraiya – And the second signature with him? You recognised it._

 _Naruto – From the genin exam. Yakushi Kabuto. He's like a chameleon, didn't get much from him. His teammates however gave his game away. Their signatures made me take another look._

 _Jiraiya – if they came all this way then they have an idea where Tsunade is. Sensei disabled Orochimaru; he would need someone of her skill to undo the damage._

 _Naruto – their chakra lingers around the debris, along with two signatures I'm unfamiliar with. One is quite strong, jonin level. The other is one a different level….interesting._

Jiraiya glanced at his student as he felt himself come under scrutiny, their conversation tapering off. After several minutes his chakra pulsed in curiosity, drawing Naruto out of his reverie.

"Apologies Jiraiya-Sama, I was caught up thought" Naruto's tone was still distracted; however he shook it off and continued. "The two unknown chakras are further in the town. My guess would be Tsunade-Sama and her travelling companion; there is a smaller signature with them, animal so probably a pet or something."

"If Tsunade met up with Orochimaru and things went south it would explain the broken castle, she always did have a violent temper. She'd then stop at the bar furthest from her conflict, as if to put distance from it. We should move."

* * *

Tsunade ignored the subtle reproach she could feel coming off Shizune. Her encounter with Orochimaru and the feelings and memories it brought up had left her in a mess, she just wanted to drink until all thoughts faded.

Her luck however seemed to be going strong, the doors opened and in stepped another familiar face.

"Jiraiya!" she stood gapping at the third Sannin. "What are you doing here?!"

Jiraiya meanwhile looked wary but relieved. He signalled the bar for more sake and with Naruto sat at Tsunade's table.

Naruto meanwhile was trying to reconcile what his eyes were seeing and his perception was telling him. He knew it wasn't genjutsu; however the complexity of her jutsu and the subtle movement in her chakra left him reeling. The mechanics were proving to be as impressive as the results, yet as he looked her over he couldn't help feel somewhat…disappointed.

 _Her eyes…that is not the eyes of a Sannin._

"I've been having a strange day so far, full of nostalgia and Déjà vu. And now there is you." Tsunade broke the silence that had developed, snapping Naruto out of his contemplations. The air around them grew solemn, Naruto could pick up varying emotions and currents in the surrounding chakra and quickly honed in on Tsunade's companion.

"Orochimaru" Naruto picked up sudden agitation in Shizune's chakra. As he observed her he felt the worry and hope? Filter into resignation at a sharp burst from Tsunade. He turned his focus to the female Sannin however she wasn't giving much away, her chakra smooth and clear.

Naruto discretely connected his strings to Jiraiya, passing on the sensation from Shizune. The Sannin gave no indication as he continued to chat idly with Tsunade.

"The truth is Tsunade, the village and Daimyo have requested you become the Fifth Hokage"

The words slammed into Naruto will the force of a raging Biju. Jiraiya sent him a sharp look as he broadcast his emotions through the strings, before the Sannin sent a burst of chakra to disable the connection. Naruto however, his thoughts were running wild as he tried to process the news. At most two weeks since Saru-Ji had been laid to rest, and yet it seemed the world wasn't slowing down. Konoha couldn't afford to be leaderless and as such a new Hokage was desperately required.

Intellectually Naruto knew all this; however his heart lurched at the thought of someone else filling the seat of Sarutobi. He bit his lip but kept his silence, Konoha needed a Hokage, one to protect and defe-

"No thanks, the title of Hokage is a joke"

 _What?!_

Naruto blinked, he wasn't sure if he misheard. The chakra of Jiraiya remained unruffled however a subtle determination creeped in. Shizune's chakra shifted rapidly from stunned to disappointed. Tsunade however-

"Become Hokage; gamble my life for the village. Utterly absurd." Tsunade scoffed her chakra turned sour in Naruto's mind. "Anyone looking to risk their life on such a thing is a fool. My grandfather and uncle, Sarutobi, the Fourth. All of them wasted their lives chasing a fantasy, and they all paid for it, the pursuit of Hokage is death and only fools court it.

Jiraiya's arm snapped out and clamped tight on Naruto, at the same moment the pressure in the air spiked sharply as chakra surged. The civilians even felt it as fingers on their spine and many flinched. Just as quickly a subtle wave swept passed, gently urging them into ignorance and to continue as normal.

Naruto hadn't moved from his seat. **_Both_** his eyes however were wide open and glaring hard at Tsunade. His chakra swept around, weaving subtle illusions to redirect the curious, however any shinobi worth their salt would have felt the initial burst, if the grip from Jiraiya was any indication.

Naruto dropped his head and chuckled, his tone sinister.

"Konoha was born from a dream. The dream of one man to his best friend. He was willing to give his own life for the sake of that dream. Many have fought and bled for that dream…until finally the dream became reality."

"His brother carried that dream and then passed it on to a boy, who grew to an old man. The old man bore that dream, cherishing his inheritance until he could find someone worthy to carry it."

"The fourth believed in the dream, what it represented. He believed in it that he gave his life for the village…so that someone else could live to see the dream remain reality."

Naruto's voice remained low; however a new menace crept into his tones, one that had both Sannin's on edge.

"You say they dream is unworthy of you, I say you are unworthy of it. Unworthy of the title you spit on, unworthy of the teammate that supports you, the sensei who lamented on his mistakes regards you. You are unworthy of the name you carry and the hopes of the woman beside you. You would ruin her just to sate your miserable existence." Naruto stood abruptly, completely uncaring of the difference between his skill and the Sannin's experience.

"Konoha's has no need of the likes of you, a coward whose only goal in existence is to infect and undermine the hopes and will that keeps her alive. They are the worst sort of scum, because they play on our fears to justify their hollow existence. You are not a Sannin; you're not even a Senju."

"And to think I admired your jutsu, I can see it for what it is now. A thin veneer, a false face, to hide the simple truth. You Tsunade are a relic, a wasted reference to the past who could not live up to the hopes of those who loved her. Take heart, at least they can't see the truth of you now-."

The rapid displacement of air was the only real warning Naruto had. He blinked several times as he took in the new surroundings.

From the looks of things they were moved close to the edge of the town, at speeds he could barely comprehend. Seconds later he sensed Shizune chakra as she joined up with them, tracing the path he could also sense the shock and apprehension of civilians, probably from the bar.

He turned his gaze to Tsunade and did everything possible to remain steady.

 _How in the sage's grace did I miss this!_

Maybe his anger had gotten the complete best of him, but the fact that he missed the tower or rage spoiling in the female Sannin's chakra was at best insane, at worst sloppy.

Naruto hated sloppy, however it seemed to be the flavour of the week so far.

Still despite his apprehension his own temper still boiled over, and with Kyuubi lurking on the edge of his consciousness it wasn't subsiding anytime soon.

"Boy, you certainly have a pair on you." Jiraiya's tone was deceptively light however his chakra was tense, Naruto could feel activity on the Sannin's palms and he spotted several scripts running down the hand guard.

"I can think of only one other time where Tsunade completely lost control like that, like mentor like apprentice"

Shizune seemed to be trying to calm her mistress with very little success. While Tsunade's chakra had calmed some, it was clear she was still out for blood.

"You talk a big game, calling out a Sannin as you did. I wonder if you have the skill to back it up."

Naruto stepped out from behind Jiraiya a frown on his face.

"Beating me proves nothing; still you don't get to speak of Saru-Oji like that. And if by Kami I somehow win against you, it would only serve to show how far from grace you have fallen."

Tsunade merely smirked and stretched out a finger, inviting the challenge.

* * *

Naruto went through his options as he retrieved his scrolls. His Shiryu, once again, had been badly damaged. As Kisame broke through the bindings the sheer amount of chakra used and sever backlash rendered much of the scripts unstable or completely inert. The speed at which they had been covering ground also meant Naruto hadn't had enough time to really analyse and repair the damage.

Still, there were other options and could make due.

Naruto's chakra pulsed sharply. His fingers snapped out a released several shurikens, following closed behind he ran through several handseals

 _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_

The few shurikens quickly became several dozen. Naruto's chakra pulsed once more as he swung his arm, releasing a crescent of wind. The crescent caught up with the shurikens, instantly doubling their speed.

Tsunade however remained unfazed. She let the wind wash over her as she moved through the thrown weapons. She stepped forwards sharply, catching the charging Naruto off guard. With a single finger she landed a blow to his head, removing his hitaite in the process-

Only to blink in shock as Naruto dissipated.

"Kage Bunshin?" Tsunade's eyes widened at the implications and she quickly spun around, just in time to see one of the thrown shuriken transform back into the blond, his chakra flaring strong.

 _Futon: Shinkuha_

Another wind crescent rang out, this time much faster and with greater force. Tsunade noted the much sharper and deadlier edge to the jutsu. Again with ease she bent backwards, allowing the wind attack to pass just over her.

Naruto smirked and pulsed his chakra again, _hard._

The area around Tsunade lit up with fuinjutsu, Jiraiya whistled impressed as he counted three layers of bindings, clearly Naruto was holding very little back. Tsunade also it seemed recognised the clear danger of the bindings because her chakra spiked and with a yell her fist crashed into the ground.

To Naruto it was akin to an earthquake. The ground beneath Tsunade immediately buckled, shattering under her immense strength. The shockwave swept passed, roads distorting and buildings partially sinking to the ground. The seals gave out, the anchor completely destabilised and the chakra sputtered out.

Naruto knew he was gaping like an idiot, but honestly it was one thing to hear stories of Tsunade and how her fists could topple mountains. Seeing her in action first hand was something quite different.

 _And this is her drunk and not even trying_ ….

Naruto's heartbeat fluttered slightly, and his blood pressure rose. He needed to be careful.

"Well look at that, it seems the little boy does have some fangs to go with his mouth." Tsunade tone contemplative as it was mocking. "Still, your intelligence leaves much to be desired" in that instant she disappeared from view.

Naruto took on step left, his senses screaming at him as Tsunade appeared behind him. Her arm shot out with intent to incapacitate-

Only to smack hard into a floating hexagonal plate, with chakra running through the scripts lining the edges. Before she could take stock her instincts took over. Leaping backwards she avoided one, then another set of sharp teeth. The ground beneath her sizzled and then exploded into pale smoke before she could even act.

"Tsunade-Sama" Shizune cried out in alarm. Naruto's face however remained grim and he summoned more hex plates. They took up position, winding around him like a snake, connected to the puppet arm holding the shirasaya. Chakra threads streamed from his fingers, pulsing from his vibrant blue to a violent red. His wolf puppets responded immediately to the change, gears whirled as the launchers primed, waiting for the Sannin to make her move.

Suddenly she was in his face, fist flaring with chakra. With a thought the plates moved, intercepting the blow. Another quick pulse and both wolves fired, raining senbons at short range. Tsunade paid them little attention. She stumped hard on the ground, dislodging the earth and forming makeshift barriers. Naruto however remained aggressive, the plates slithered around rapidly and the Shirasaya rang out, only to be deflected.

The pace was incredible, however it was very clear that Naruto was completely out matched, even with the his wolves, his shields, the puppet arm with blade or the Kyuubi's chakra that was flooding his system, Tsunade was leagues ahead of him.

But he was putting up an impressive fight, and she had slowed down some, something she was well aware of. Her fist slammed into another plate shield, this time pushing him backwards a fair distance.

"I'd have never thought someone from Konoha would be interested in a Suna art, much less be any good at it." Tsunade commented as they paused. "Much less the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Silence met her statement.

"I am also impressed with your choice of agent. Suxamethonium chloride I believe or at least a variant." Naruto's fingers twitched and Tsunade's grin grew larger. Naruto's senses picked up an increase in her chakra activity as it worked to counter the drug's effects.

Suddenly her chakra shifted, Naruto couldn't really make heads or tails of the conflicting feelings coming from her. It almost felt as if the fight was drained from her.

"Hokage means that much to you? Your tactics, skill and execution are exceptional for a genin. Your seals are impressive and knowledge even more so. That tells me you are smart enough to be aware of the difference between you and me." Tsunade's voice trailed through the air.

Naruto took his time before he answered.

"The difference between us is that I haven't let the death of my loved ones conquer the dreams we shared. The hopes we had. Saru-Oji may not be my real grandfather, but I named him as such, for an orphan it means the world to me to create a family. The woman I called an aunt and her husband died in Orochimaru's war against Konoha, as did Saru-Oji. Yet their dreams live on in me, their hopes they entrusted to me. And I will face death first before I give up on that, when I move on, I will have no regrets as long as I know I chased that dream."

Tsunade's eyes glazed slightly, it was as if she were seeing ghost, figures surrounding the blond Uzumaki.

 _Nawaki, Dan…Sensei….. Hashirama-Oji, Tobirama-Oji_

To Tsunade it seemed the ghosts of her past orbited around Naruto, the same fire, same desires fuelling him.

" _To become Hokage, to protect everyone, to keep the will of fire alive. That is my dream_ " Even as Naruto spoke the words they seemed to echo from the unspeaking ghosts, that strength of conviction.

"Sarutobi-Ojisama left his dreams to me, and I will make them my reality as he did. Can you say the same?"

 _Dreams…_

"Shizune, we are heading for the hotel. I'm done here." Naruto blinked at the sudden change. He took a step forward, however as he did his eyeballs rolled and his vision shifted.

"I don't think you really appreciate what it means to face a Sannin. That you stayed awake this long speaks of ridiculous stamina and a strong constitution. Even with _that_ chakra I doubt you'll feel much of anything tomorrow as you recover" Tsunade snorted as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Shizune look after him for a bit. I've change my mind, I'm going to get stone drunk."

Jiraiya perked at the statement.

"Ohh, it's been awhile myself, drinking with company is always so much nicer that staying sober." Shizune sighed depreciatingly as both Sannin's drifted off, bickering the entire way.

* * *

Jiraiya paid careful attention to his teammate as they sat down for drinks. Times had changed her and in some ways it was difficult to see what she had been reduced to. He had kept discreet tabs whenever possible, for his and Sarutobi's sake. He had also dissuaded some of the more belligerent conmen and gambling houses that she owned money to, settling some of the debts himself.

Naruto's words, though harsh were true and very necessary, particularly so because he could never say them and that went doubly for their sensei.

Still….

"So, when can we expect the pleasure of Orochimaru?" Tsunade barely flinch, however Jiraiya had been her teammate for decades and knew her very well.

"Shizune is not as subtle as she thinks, neither are you actually. So much so that a genin could read between the lines on both of you." Jiraiya's tone was light; however his eyes betrayed his growing seriousness. His next words reverberated, showing he was no longer playing games.

"The past Hokage's gave the up their lives for that village, _our home_. In times of trouble they were a shield, in times of plenty they were a guide. For them it grew from a simple dream to their reality; make Konoha safe so its people can prosper."

"I believe in that dream, even though I am not fit for Hokage I do my part to support it and carry it to the next generation. There was a time when all _three_ of us believed in that dream….you more than any of us are the greatest tribute to that dream."

Tsunade was hunched over herself, unwilling to speak. She took a quick glance sideways and met Jiraiya's rigid stare. The air between them was tense, electric.

"Out of respect for our fallen, our families, I will say only this. Don't go to Orochimaru. Don't do anything to jeopardise Konoha….for your sake and as much as mine."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed.

"That place has nothing to do with me anymore" she said dismissively.

"Say it enough and maybe one day you'll actually believe it. And it would be a sad day indeed should it ever come."

Jiraiya's gaze softened and his tone lowered "Don't give up on Konoha Tsunade-Hime, it has given up on you, and it never will…."

"Now enough of the heavy talk" like that the mood turned jovial. Jiraiya's cheeks lightened, showing signs of intoxication. "Despite the fact I know your fifty-something and a miserable old bat, I have to admit your jutsu does work wonders" Tsunade's eyebrow twitched hard at the blatant leering from her teammate. Ignoring him for a moment she indicated for more sake as the other Sannin leaned backwards for a deep laugh.

Tsunade's hand quickly ghosted over his saucer, before skilfully manoeuvring it to his reach.

"O-oh-oh, do you remember that infiltration mission? Somewhere on the borders of grass? Or was it tea- never mind. That was good times, we were married, on our honeymoon and I got to have a-"Without warning Jiraiya's head slammed hard on the table, rattling the dishes.

"Moron" Tsunade muttered into her saucer, as Jiraiya moaned about his face and broken nose.

* * *

Several days of abject misery passed before Naruto was declared well enough to leave the bed. His sneaky uses of Kage Bunshin hadn't endeared him much to Shizune but the lack of stimuli was like thumbscrews to the Jinchuriki…. speaking to the Kyuubi would have been preferable.

Except he didn't really know how, or what to say. And come to think on it all conversations were initiated by the Biju, and only during periods of great stress and chakra volatility.

No matter, he was out of bed and could begin work in earnest.

Grabbing his things from the room he shushined to a clearing his clones had discovered earlier. Private yet close enough to the town should things go array. He pulled out his notes and sketch pad and quickly caught himself up. His clones had written extensively on the damage to the Shiryu and Naruto could hold back his cursed mutterings on the state of affairs. Two of the arms were definitely gone; no amount of work would fix the seals or repair the damaged segments. The other two were somewhat salvageable.

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

The clearing filled with twenty clones. Five immediately moved for the scroll containing the Shiryu, while the others waited for more instructions. Naruto meanwhile moved on to Jiraiya's scroll, again much of the Sannin's neat script was covered with Naruto's additions.

The two earth techniques written; _Doton: Doryuheki_ and _Doton: Ryuujin_ were quite good and versatile, despite his misgivings in ninjutsu. Both had similar enough handseals and offer much by way of defensive options and offensive support or even attack.

His clones however had other ideas regarding the two jutsu, specifically the fact that they were two _separate_ jutsus. Much like the water dragon Zabuza had used, Ryuujin created an earth type dragon that rumbled over everything in its path.

Naruto was sure he could combine both jutsu, utilising his chakra to keep the fluid, dynamic nature of the Ryuujin in one moment, before switching its composition to a hardened barrier of the earth wall then next. This would mean he didn't need to separate jutsus each time, just the one with many uses.

The thought of a dragon rumbling through the earth, supporting Byakuya with surprise attacks, its hardened shell to ward of damage or even obstructions to conceal Byakuya's movements…..

His sketch pad showed various scenarios which appealed to him greatly, but only if he could get the jutsu to work as he intended. For now it was the standard jutsus.

The jutsus that caught most of his attention however were two of Jiraiya's own original techniques. The first was the Sannin's _Hari Jizo_ , which effectively hardened the hair and offered both offensive and defensive capabilities. It had been strange, observing how his chakra interacted with his hair, increasing the volume and density. Jiraiya had left more notes that Naruto was determined to follow up at a later date, the possible applications gearing him up in excitement.

The real gem however was one of the earliest jutsus made by the Sannin, right from when he was a genin under Sarutobi's tutelage.

 _Toton no Jutsu_

The jutsu was designed to mute the users' presence and render them completely invisible to the naked eye. Compared to standard camouflage jutsus, Jiraiya's was leagues ahead in terms of practical usage and chakra draw. So much so that Sarutobi persuaded his student to include it the village registry, under special applications and infiltration operations.

Besides the Rasengan this was the jutsu Naruto had focused his attentions on. If he could fully master it, he would be completely invisible to the world whilst being able to use his sensory perception to control his puppets at any range with almost no reprisal.

 _Momochi Zabuza….._

 _Orochimaru…._

 _Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi…._

Since becoming genin his opposition had only grown in strength and numbers. He had encounters with an A-ranked and three S-ranked missing-Nins, and he wasn't really into his second year as a shinobi.

 ** _"_** ** _You are not weak….but you are not strong either"_**

Those words echoed as he begged Jiraiya for aid in his training. The Kyuubi's presence had been growing stronger as of late, or more realistically, his awareness of the Biju had increased as his challenges warranted supplemental help, one the Kyuubi's chakra could easily provide.

Naruto bit his cheek and tasted blood.

He was Konoha's Kugutsutsukai. He wasn't a drunken brawler, he fought smart. He had wanted to prove his puppets worth and he had in spades. It was time to reflect and redefine his combat tactics, his opposition were content to play with him but not for long, he needed to use the time given to grow.

His single eye flashed with chakra and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I love a good challenge"

* * *

The week seemed to fly fairly quickly. Tsunade and Jiraiya frequented the local bars and casinos, they kept the conversations light but few could deny the underlying tension.

 _Orochimaru's deadline…_

Naruto had quietly informed the Sannin that the snake was close by, Naruto picked up a fresh trail but the snake was proving elusive to pin down. Another chakra lingered around which they attributed to Kabuto, considering his allegiances and skill it made the most sense.

The Sannin gave assurances that he would be fine and could keep a close eye on his teammate and the traitor-

This was why Naruto was valiantly trying to stave of the growing headache, as Shizune attempted to assist the compromised pervert.

"I wasn't expecting her to poison me" Jiraiya defended as strength slowly returned to his limbs.

"That is exactly what I would have done, and it would not have been so benign" Naruto retorted blandly eyeing the Sannin's condition. With a sigh he pulled out an epi-pen and non-too gently jabbed the Sannin.

"There, that should help some with Shizu-nee's efforts. Whatever Tsunade-Sama did got you really good, I would love to see a sample, or even talk to her about its chemical composition, not to mention its speed an-"

"Alright, we get it, you're a fan" Jiraiya interrupted with a huff. Getting to his feet he flexed his arms and pulsed his chakra, while not great it moved more easily now and responded well enough, he could work around it.

"Do have a lock on her" Naruto's expression shifted to neutral and he nodded

"From the moment she left the town walls. I've got eyes in the sky as well, but they moved too far out of range. Last I could tell she was holding her own."

"We need to hurry, if Orochimaru decides to stop humouring her..." Shizune trailed of in worry as they sped through the rooftops. Jiraiya gave a sharp glance.

"She still hasn't recovered?" he growled as Shizune shook her head helplessly and immediately moved faster, forcing his companions to pick up the pace.

"Naruto, you and Shizune focus on the Kabuto kid, or whoever Orochimaru has with him, I'll deal with the snake myself. With any luck Tsunade should be alright"

Naruto looked questioningly at the Sannin but made no comment. The wind flew by as they quickly closed the distance, desperate to aid Tsunade.

* * *

"I had hoped you would be reasonable Tsunade" Orochimaru called out into the smoke and debris. "After all I offer you so much and I ask for very little. Is it not a fair trade; life in my arms for the lives of your loved ones?"

Beside Orochimaru Kabuto stood at the ready, waiting for further signs of aggression. When they had spotted Tsunade it had seemed they would get what they wanted, however Kabuto was quick to discern the hostile nature of her chakra and prevented her from doing more damage to the snake Sannin. Since then it had been a game of tag, evading the rampaging blond until they had cleared the town wall and left the city behind.

"I thought so too" Tsunade called out from the settling dust, causing Kabuto to tense. "But then someone reminded me of the promises they had, the dreams we shared. If I help you I would truly forsake everything I loved about them…and give up what they cherished in me. That is something I will never allow."

Tsunade's chakra spike suddenly and she disappeared from view, seconds later she was above them leg raised for an axe kick.

"It ends here Orochimaru!" Orochimaru and Kabuto split as she brought her foot down, shattering the earth below. Orochimaru watched on in relish.

"It occurs to me this would be the first time we have crossed blows Tsunade, it would be entertaining if nothing else" Kabuto threw the snake Sannin a deadpan stare; however the glint in his eyes belied his growing excitement.

"That would be difficult for you, considering I am the one who will have to fight her." Kabuto turned to focus on the female Sannin, his chakra spiking as he prepared to engage her.

 _Chakura no Mesu_

Kabuto's hands pulsed with energy, as the chakra formed sharp blades, scalpels. Tsunade paid little heed as she charge forwards fist flaring with chakra, she struck the ground again throwing up debris and boulders. Tsunade growled, irritated that she missed and quickly scanned her surroundings.

Then, a presence filter through and she glanced sharply to the ground on her left. A split second later she was airborne just as a pulsing arm broke through and tried to grab her leg. Tsunade quickly repositioned, crashing down with the fury of an avenging kami, further reshaping the landscape. A figure darted through the dust and boulders and she gave pursuit. Just as she caught up her ninja senses screamed out to her and she stopped abruptly.

 _Genjustsu!_

The shade wavered then disappeared, leaving behind several explosive tags. Tsunade back flipped, moving out of range, only to be caught out by Kabuto. The Oto spy's hands moved decisively over her leg and arm, just as Tsunade landed a punishing blow to his side. The blow left him gasping as he flew several feet away and smacked into an upturned boulder.

Tsunade landed hard as well. She tried to stand and that was when she understood.

 _Chakra scalpels? My arm and left leg. Unreal, this level of ability was beyond me at my prime._

Kabuto smirked as his hands pulsed once again. Tsunade's eyes sharpened at the display.

"You could have gone for my arteries, but you didn't. Why?"

"If I was trying to kill you, then yes. Even so in the middle of battle it is difficult to maintain a scalpel long and fine enough for that level of damage. Still…" Kabuto hunched over and charged Tsunade

"With you disabled I can do substantially more!" Tsunade's arm pulsed as she tried to defend herself, however Kabuto broke through her defence and struck hard on her chest. She dropped to her knees in pain; glaring as the other Nin smirked and stepped backwards.

"I expected more from the legendary Med-Nin. I guess such skill is now ancient his-"Kabuto gasped as Tsunade blitzed passed him and struck the base of his neck. The Sannin stumbled due to pain but she pushed through, her fist flared with chakra as she spun round, with a yell she landed a solid blow to Kabuto's face. A minor shockwave formed, Kabuto for a moment blacked out as momentum carried him off, tumbling end over end until finally he stopped.

Tsunade panted and cursed under her breath. Kabuto had been much better than she anticipated, even as she managed to lower the intensity of his blow to her chest he had done considerable damage, a lesser Med-Nin would have had no chance.

Her chakra pulsed much softer as she ran a warm hand over her chest, slowly healing the damage done. As she did this she turned towards Orochimaru.

"You are next." Despite her hard tone Orochimaru remained amused.

"Ohh, your current opponent seems to disagree" Tsunade's glare widened as she looked backwards. Then she froze, her pupils shrinking until they seemed to disappear, violent shakes erupting from her frame as she went deathly pale.

Kabuto had pulled himself to his feet and was slowly making his way to the Sannin. Cuts and bruises covered his frame but most were superficial. His jaw and head pounded from Tsunade's blow but that too was fading, thanks to judicious use of medical chakra. However due to his tumble and numerous cuts, he was covered in blood.

 _Blood!_

In the blink of an eye the air shifted, Kabuto stopped at a loss to what was going on. Orochimaru's chuckles then filled the air.

"So, you still have that with you? This is turning out to be a strange day." Kabuto looked on enquiringly, Orochimaru smiled before elaborated.

"Haemophobia, fear of blood." Kabuto snapped back towards the female Sannin incredulous at the statement, his eyes quickly scanning and cataloguing the symptoms.

"Such a waste" Orochimaru's tone seemed wistful. "Kabuto…" The Oto-Nin needed no further prodding, with a casual gait he moved towards the shaking Sannin and raised his hand, ready to deal the blow-

Two shadows leapt out. Kabuto jerked backwards, rapidly putting distance between himself and Tsunade. Senbons trailed after him, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai deflecting them as they reached his range. He finally came to a stop right beside Orochimaru, his face hiding much of his irritation.

Tsunade looked up from her prone position on the floor and gasped. Prowling and pawing the ground before her very eyes were the two puppet wolves. The around her displaced again.

"Good work Naruto" Jiraiya's called out. Shizune and Naruto stood to his left. Naruto' hex shield were already out and orbiting him in lazy patterns, the arm and Shirasaya took place firmly on his right, his chakra flowed like a leashed animal, ready to strike at the slightest word.

Jiraiya too looked tense as he eyed his former teammate. He had spent years tracing the snake Sannin's movements and foiling his attempts were possible, still it had been quite some time they stood face to face.

"Out of my way!" Tsunade snarled as she pushed passed the trio. She charged headlong into Orochimaru went Kabuto intercepted with a smirk. In a flash his hand was cut and his blood splattered out, covering Tsunade's hands and face. She flinched hard and stopped, completely paralyzed and unable to act.

"It would be difficult facing two of the legendary Sannin, as well as the extras, but taking one out should even up the odds" Kabuto remarked in relish. Shifting sideways he foot snapped out, only for a hexagonal plate to intercept the blow. The plate moved diagonally, redirecting the kick and sending Kabuto off balance, soon more plates linked up and moving at high speed, the arm holding the Shirasaya trailing at the end for a massive broadside. Kabuto cursed as he was forced to move awkwardly and dodge the sword blow. Twisting around he drew several shuriken and flung them at Tsunade, only for more plates to intercept. With some breathing room Kabuto broke of the engagement and moved back to Orochimaru's side.

Tsunade it seemed could no longer keep to her feet in fear, her knees buckled and she would have hit the ground. Quickly the hex shields wrapped around and under her, providing support. Much like a snake they moved her, bringing her to the waiting Shizune.

With Tsunade secure with Shizune Naruto turned his focus back towards Orochimaru and Kabuto. With a pulse of chakra the hex shields were back in orbit and the puppet wolves pawed the ground aggressively, their sharp blades scrapping the earth.

"Jiraiya" Orochimaru called after a moment of silence. Jiraiya remain silent as he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the snake.

"Shizune! Look after Tsunade, Naruto and I will take care this problem. Understand Naruto, do not let them get passed to her." Naruto's chakra levels rose at the statement.

"Understood"

Kabuto straightened as he glance appraisingly at the puppeteer.

"I will give you credit. You are very good Naruto-Kun, and have strong talent as a shinobi. However you are way in over your head. As it stands you cannot hold a candle to my skill. Let's face it of all of us here at this moment, you stand out as the least. Give up and maybe you can keep your life."

Naruto remained silent and then slowly brought his hands together. His chakra rose significantly as his jutsu took hold.

A wind blew passed lightly, Kabuto frowned as a chill filled the air and a mist descended around them.

 _Kirigakurei no Jutsu? At this level and this time of year? Impossible for a genin…!_

Kabuto looked round in disbelief as the mist levelled a blanket all around them. A growl was the only warning he got, when suddenly one of the wolf puppets surged for his face. Kabuto dropped low and to the side, evading the attack but the wolf quickly disappeared once again.

Kabuto rose to his feet warily and sure enough his caution was warranted, rhythmic tapping of rapid moving feet had him tense, when the wolf burst through the mist again. Kabuto drifted sideways, this time however the wolf remained visible, its feet scraped the ground as it landed and one of the rear mounted launchers focused on Kabuto. His eyes widened as several darts were fired move almost silently for him. His kunai lashed out, deflecting many before he moved again out of the flight path, only to fall into the jaws of the second wolf puppet.

Kabuto grimaced as the sharp bladed feet raked through his top, leaving gashes behind on his chest. His arm was also caught in the puppets mouth, he quickly pulled it free before it could clamp down on his limb, wincing as the blade teeth tore strips from his arm. He lashed out with a kick, knocking the wolf away. The wolf righted itself in mid-air, landing on all four feet and gave a low mechanical growl, just as the mist rolled in concealing it from Kabuto's gaze. A quick glance around confirmed the other wolf was similarly hidden in the chilling mist.

 _I see, he's using the mist as cover, concealing his attack and location. With his sensory ability he can still easily track me and guide his puppets with accuracy._

Kabuto ran a pulsing hand over his wounded arm, the gashes healing as his chakra went to work. He need to find a way out of the mist, and regain control of the fight.

* * *

 _This child is growing up to be troublesome._

Orochimaru took a brief moment to glance over where Kabuto and Naruto were fighting. Kabuto as usual had been right in his report on the Jinchuriki's skills and while it had been interesting at first it was now becoming more of an issue, a future threat.

Orochimaru had expected the Jinchuriki to put up some fight, before swiftly being demolished by Kabuto. Instead the boy somehow confounded his spy's senses and was steamrolling over him. Granted Kabuto was better than average and still holding out well, but the fact he was struggling at all was unexpected, and frankly Orochimaru could only see thing getting worse in the long run. He had faced skilled puppeteers before, and worked with one not too long ago, one with near unparalleled skill. Naruto couldn't be allowed to reach such levels.

Orochimaru picked up movement and immediately evaded. His focus returned to a grim faced Jiraiya and he grimaced. Despite the unexpected boon via Tsunade's poison Jiraiya was still not an opponent one could dismiss easily.

 _Still…._

Orochimaru smiled sinisterly as his chakra pulsed, a small snake slipped free from his clothes and quickly darted towards his spy. If Kabuto couldn't free himself from the genjutsu, then Orochimaru would do it for him.

He had just enough time to smirk in satisfaction, before Jiraiya's fist found his face…

* * *

Kabuto snarled as he rolled violently over the floor. He ended in a half crouch and his eyes desperately scanned around, trying to track the wolves and a way through the mist. The temperature and been dropping slowly for a while and it was subtly getting to him, coupled with the constant guerrilla tactics of the puppets. At one point he thought the mist was thinning in an area and made a quick bid to exit, it turned out to be a trap and his outfit bore testament to Naruto's planning.

Still, something about the mist wasn't right, he just couldn't work out what it was and Naruto's tempo wasn't giving him time to analyse things properly.

Suddenly the ground beside him cracked, something quickly leapt out and wrapped tight around his arm before fangs sunk deep. Kabuto started but then immediately felt his head clear, the mist also vanished and the cold sensations died down.

 _Genjutsu!_

Naruto cursed under his breath as he felt Kabuto's chakra break free from the genjutsu. His hex shield spun lazy circles around him as he reassessed the battle, the advantage from the genjutsu was completely lost and with Kabuto skills he couldn't afford to keep a prolonged fight. Naruto's chakra surged, his fingers twitching and flexing, seconds later both puppets blitzed towards the Oto-spy.

Kabuto snapped to life, his anger burning to blind rage. His chakra spiked dramatically and his hand thrummed with volatile energy. Suddenly he darted forwards, intercepting the first puppet, and with a wide slash he tore into the wooden frame, damaging much of the mechanisms. Kabuto then evaded the second puppet, bringing his arm up again, however as he landed the blow his chakra tapered out, scoring only a long gash to the frame

Kabuto hissed as he felt his jutsu give out, for a brief moment he had pushed his chakra scalpel beyond his current limits. Still one of the annoying puppets was now scrap, if he kept a clear head he could win the fight.

Kabuto smirked as he wove passed the remaining wolf puppet and closed the distance rapidly between himself and Naruto. His free hand snapped out, launching several shurikens in a spread, his other hand thrumming with chakra.

Naruto stood calmly as the shurikens sped for him, the hex shields spun deflecting the incoming projectiles and a small smile grew on his face.

 _Perfect_

Kabuto instantly felt wary at the pleased look on Naruto's face, a ball suddenly dropped beside him and everything seemed to stop. Kabuto quickly glanced at the object, noting its fuinjutsu script on its surface.

 _Hikaridama_

The sphere sparked, then went off in a sharp explosion. Kabuto flinched as the proximity deafened him and his eyes went blind from the brilliant flash. Split second later sharp pain tore through his arms and he felt himself be lifted up and slammed hard on the ground repeatedly.

While his ears still rang, his eyes cleared up and he could take stock of his situation. The pain in his arms were still present and now he knew why. Clamped tight to him were two chains, held tight in Naruto's hands. Naruto then fiddled with the chains and suddenly Kabuto could feel them grow taunt, the pain in his arms increased as the chains lifted first his arms and his whole body into the air. As his vision cleared he got to see what was holding him up; Naruto's hawk and owl puppets.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes. Somehow a genin had done what she struggled to accomplish. There was no logical reason for him have beaten Kabuto, by all rights he should have lost, dearly.

 _So how could he...? Nawaki, Dan…._

She brought her hands together and held herself tight, her eyes focused hard on Naruto.

Kabuto was trying hard to hide his panic, he euphoria at fighting and nearly besting Tsunade had made him cocky, overly sure of his skill. At now he was paying for it. Worst of all his head was pounding and he was having difficulty breathing, nothing he couldn't work around or his immune system couldn't fight off but it was draining.

He had been completely outclassed, it was shameful.

Kabuto's eyes caught movement and he zeroed in on Naruto and his panic grew as he recognised the seal chain.

 _Karyu Endan_

Kabuto paled as heat washed over him, his screams drowned out by a torrent of white fire…

* * *

Orochimaru was no longer amused. Nothing was going well at all, he and Kabuto had thoroughly underestimated the Jinchuriki and that could no longer stand. The boy was getting stronger with each opposition and would undermine everything he wanted to accomplish.

His eyes widened as he took in Kabuto's state and condition, he couldn't let this continue!

Orochimaru opened his mouth wide and his Kusanagi sword emerged. He slashed towards the approaching Jiraiya, forcing the other Sannin to abort his motions, then with blistering speed covered the distance between him and his spy. With snake like grace his sword snapped the first, then the second chain holding Kabuto in place before weaving around the hot flames. Without slowing Orochimaru launched himself forwards, his sword aimed directly for Naruto's heart.

 _Die!_

Naruto cut the technique abruptly and leapt backwards. His chakra pulsed desperately and his fingers flexed. The hex shields converged in front of him, moving into a layered defence. Moments later the Kusanagi struck, Naruto immediately felt the first few layers lose integrity as the sword pierced through. For a brief moment the blade slowed, however the layers weren't enough and the Kusanagi pierced clean through, only to finally be deflected by Naruto's Shirasaya.

"You are more trouble than you're worth child" Orochimaru hissed out. He could feel Jiraiya storming his way over but with the time he had he could easily dispose of the genin. His eyes flashed with sinister intent and he swung his head, his blade poised to dissect Naruto.

Naruto's heart beat rapidly in his chest, the last time he face Orochimaru he lost an eye, and he still bore scars from the Sannin's blade. His chakra tensed as he desperately tried to intercept the blow, with any luck he could avoid a critical hit and regroup for another offensive.

All thought left both of them however, as a chakra enhanced fist slammed into Orochimaru's face, sending him flying a considerable distance.

"Kid, do you really believe the Hokage is worth it?" Naruto turned to look stunned at a lightly trembling Tsunade. He quickly glanced at Shizune only to see surprise on her face, Tsunade's action completely unexpected.

"Do you believe it is really worth it?" Naruto turned back to Tsunade, his senses picking up the honest query, and a hint of desperation and hope. His chakra slowed and settled, his single eye flashed with determination and firm conviction.

"Yes"

Tsunade's chakra fluttered and for a moment Naruto couldn't tell what she was feeling. She turned away abruptly from him and flashed through several handseals. At the final seal her trembling came to a complete stop and her jutsu took over.

 _Ninpo: Sozo Saisei_

"Until you are ready, consider the Hokage held in trust." Naruto blinked at the statement while Tsunade walked off.

* * *

Jiraiya looked on at Orochimaru, as the snake Sannin rose slowly to his feet. Noting a presence coming up to him he gave a quick glance.

"It is good to have you back Tsunade." Both Sannin's faced their old teammate, soon the whole air was saturated with chakra.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" called out a wounded Kabuto. In a flash of speed Orochimaru was at his spy's side with his arm exposing a seal script.

"Hurry Kabuto" Orochimaru hissed out as blood was drawn over the seal. In tandem Jiraiya and Tsunade also drew blood and sped through handseals.

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_

Smoke filled the area and chakra surged dramatically. Naruto gasped as he felt new signatures, each one vast and incredibly powerful. As the smoke cleared he got his first sights and his blood thrummed with excitement. Seeing the Sannin's, feeling the chakras flare and surge and their massive summons unleashed was a heady cocktail for Naruto.

 _One day, I too will walk among legends._

 ** _…_** ** _.We shall see._**


	30. Chapter 30

**_A.N. Hey all, it's been two weeks and another chapter for your enjoyment, this one a tad smaller. I want to thank all of you again for the support. The story is getting a lot more popular than I originally expected and I gotta be honest it has been thrilling and intimidating in equal measure. Still, I love reading and I love fanfics, being able to write one myself has been so much fun and having you guys with the likes, faves and reviews is the icing on the cake._**

 ** _So again, thanks all and happy reading…..oh yeah, disclaimer, story is as usual, work of fiction by a broke 9-5 bloke trying to make it to payday_**

* * *

 _When Titans do battle_

 _The Heavens part in wonder while the Earth groans in despair._

 _The ground trembles while the sky beckons._

Naruto couldn't really describe what he felt as he watched the Sannin's do battle. He sank deep into the feeling of their chakras, drinking in the sensations as the powerful energies were brought to bear. His amazement only grew as the Sannin's called out their summons:

Jiraiya with Gama Bunta, Tsunade with Katsuya, Orochimaru with Manda.

Given the scale at which this battle was proceeding Naruto had quickly summoned his glider and with Shizune in his arms he took to the skies. The anticipation in the air was thick, so much so it set Naruto's senses on edge; it caused Kyuubi's brushes across his mind to grow more frequent and linger for longer periods.

Naruto still believed he must have blinked, because all of a sudden the battleground was a whirlwind of activity. Chakras spiked and fell dramatically, actions and reactions happened at such speed Naruto had to rely more on his sensory skills than his eyes or ears.

Plus watching the battle by means of his senses gave such a heady feeling it bordered on addictive. It also gave perspective, the world always seemed more alive that way. Naruto was beginning to understand why people sought power, physical power. Despite their ages Naruto knew he could not hold a candle to the wealth of knowledge and experience woven deep into the chakras of the Sannin.

His amazement remained all through the fight, spiking dramatically as Tsunade came crashing from the sky with the toad boss' tanto, a blade that rivalled buildings, castles for that matter.

With Manda pinned and subsequently disappearing the fight came to a close. Orochimaru wasn't dead, only beaten back and none of them were in any condition to carry the fight on. As he hovered in the air Naruto contemplated his chances, given his elevation and weapons, in addition to the Sannin's fatigue maybe he could get lucky and remove one of the thorns in Konoha's branches…..?

As if reading his mind Orochimaru's eyes locked on to his and in that moment all thoughts fled, replaced by a cold sensation and healthy fear. Even with his limited abilities and low chakra Naruto knew deep in his bones any action he took against the Snake Sannin would result in his death, even now the fact that he was locking gaze with the viper wasn't doing his nerves any favours.

Naruto's chakra pulsed softly but quickly, seconds later he was higher up and further away from the Sannin. He ignored the amused look in the snake's eyes; it was merely prudent to keep the distance between them, until the Sannin left.

Soon enough both Orochimaru and Kabuto were gone. Once Naruto was sure they had indeed left the general area he gently drifted down to the ground, just in time to see Tsunade's genjutsu fade and reveal the toll the fight had taken on her. Shizune hurried to her mistress side, taking in the aged look and the diminished chakra.

"Let's head back to the hotel, I need to rest up." Tsunade's voice came out croaky, exhaustion over taking her. Before anyone could say anything Naruto swooped in, cradling Tsunade gently before taking to the sky.

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

Two more clones with gliders appeared, hovering in reach of Shizune and Jiraiya. Both Nins immediately got the hint and latched on, seconds later all three gliders were moving sedately for the town.

"Here Naruto-Kun" Naruto glanced down to the Sannin in his arms. Her eyes were bright with emotion and her hands kept fiddling with her necklace. Slowly she reached upwards; Naruto bowed his head allowing the necklace to slip over more easily. The stone shone briefly in the light and Tsunade gave a tremulous smile.

"I always believed that necklace was cursed. I swore I would never let anyone else near it ever again." She sucked in a deep breath and looked hard at Naruto, as if seeing something he couldn't perceive.

"M-maybe with you, I can believe in something again." Her hand brushed against the stone before drifting downwards, slowly her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Naruto kept a firm grip on the Sannin, he was aware of how much that took out of her, emotionally and physically. Shifts in air pressure told him his clones had caught up. He glanced sideways to see Jiraiya alternate between admiring the view from the sky and checking on his teammate. He felt the necklace shift in the wind and from the penetrating stare and gasp from Shizune the others had seen it too.

Naruto waited for the flood of comments, but Jiraiya merely smiled, his chakra washed with relief and hope. He gave a nod to Naruto and turned his focus elsewhere.

Before long Tanzaku Quarters was in sight, Naruto pre-emptively, covered them in several layers of genjutsu; he also switched the power of his glider to the ducted fans, reducing their noise as they flew over the city. Suddenly Jiraiya's chakra fluctuated in shock and glee. Naruto turned to the Sannin, just in time to see him stop his clone over the bath houses and fished out his hand telescope. Naruto groaned softly as the Sannin began giggling perversely, sure enough they had flown over the bath houses and Jiraiya was using his current vantage point to _conduct research_.

"You have twenty minutes" Naruto grumbled under his breath and took off, Shizune's glider trailing behind him. It still amazed him that one of Konoha's most decorated figures, trained by Sarutobi himself was an absolute pervert.

Then again it wasn't like the other two were very adjusted either; one was a gambling addict who wanted to be 'forever young' and the other had taking to body snatching, in an effort to 'fly from death'.

"For the sake of one's dreams" Naruto sighed, almost in lamentations. He needed them to become strong, but if the price was his sanity was it truly worth it in the end….

Then again the results do speak for themselves. How the woman in his arms could even manage to lift such a gigantic blade was beyond comprehension and Naruto shuddered to think of such unholy strength being wielded existing, fortunately it seemed only Tsunade was capable of such feats.

 _Back in Konoha;_

 _The tree trunk groaned at the pressure being exerted across it. Its unyielding presence being forced to concede defeat; it was unyielding no more. Sakura grunted hard as she almost pulled the tree free with minimal damage, when a violent sneeze overtook her. At the sudden jerk her hands twitched hard, snapping the tree in half. Sakura blinked and scowled in frustration, it was the third tree and so far she had yet to fully uproot one with breaking them all. Maybe it was time to rest up and try again later._

* * *

 _Konohagakure Front Gates_

Otakada Keiji ignored the taunting smirks and glints from Izumo and Kotestu, the usual guards of Konoha's primary entrance. Keiji didn't even bother to glance at his assistant for the duration of his 'punishment' Chiba Amaya, another source of his silent frustrations.

Keiji was a consummate ninja, with a solid record, and well-rounded skills. He had led as many missions as he supported and could be called upon to complement any situation. However, in over thirty years of service he had not made it over Chunin. He had solicited many and got recommendations numerous times, and even attempted the alternative Jonin exams three times, however he never made the cut. To him and his supporters it seemed the administration were intent on keeping him Chunin; as if fearing the loss of such a decorated ninja or iconic structure.

To the more astute observers the reasons were much simpler, and overwhelmingly accurate.

Otakada Keiji was average, painfully average. As a Chunin he was stellar and competent, useful baring his inflated sense of self. However he had none of the qualities to push him towards Jonin, which was also why he stopped partaking the Jonin exam exercises and simply focused on acquiring recommendations and forging connections.

Majority of which was completely squandered in a drunken fit of rage. The Chunin Commander position he had been carefully cultivating for the last few years was now in smoke and he had citations on his file, his shiny clean file.

Keiji glanced grumpily at his somewhat perky assistant for the day, Amaya was less than half his age and already her records matched his, impressive considering she was _female_.

Suddenly he sagged, resignation colouring his features. He wasn't ever going to make Jonin, probably even less chance to make Commander. Might as well commit to a life of career Chunin, but never again will he allow himself to be stuck at gate duty, that was for washouts like Izumo and Kotestu.

A figure slowly appeared on the horizon, moving slowing and with an odd gait. Keiji and Amaya perked and observed the figure as it approached, several minutes later it came to a stop just in front of the gate house. A soft jingle echoed from the straw hat.

"Keiji, Amaya" Both figures stiffened and their eyes flashed quickly.

"Sasori-Sama"

* * *

"This is his workshop Sasori-Sama; there is currently no surveillance on the Jinchuriki although there is talk the elders are attempting to more closely monitor his movements."

Sasori gave no reply as he looked around the room. His eyes mapped the workspace, seeing the puppets take shape, visualising every panel, every piece slip into place, bringing the puppet slowly towards animation. He slowly walked around, almost gliding, careful not to interact too closely with anything yet surveying everything with unparalleled scrutiny.

Sasori came to stop at the work table that had Byakuya and the Shiryu. A sudden urge came over him and he was surprised at how much he wanted to interact with the broken puppets, and just how difficult it was holding himself back.

"Interesting"

Sasori's hands ghosted over the frame but never coming into contact. He turned around and made for Naruto's desk, littered with sketches and other technical details. Sasori closed his eyes again, revelling in the eager sensations, sensations that he hadn't felt this strongly in so long. Information was his currency, and inside knowledge of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's forays into the world of puppetry was such a heady intoxicating thing.

And yet….

A small part of him _didn't_ want it, not this way. The puppeteer in him exalted in this new development into the field of puppetry. Suna's doctrines had not changed, and even now the puppets he left behind were still considered the pinnacle of Suna Puppet Arts. However, here was puppetry developed _outside_ Suna's dogma, outside know conventions. It was a different take on an old system.

And he wanted it to remain so, he wanted to see as it developed, unravel its depths by way of observation, and combat….

Sasori place his palm on the table, slowly and deliberately. He kept his eyes closed and for a moment time seemed to stand still. A ghost of a smile fleeted across his face.

Yes, he would do battle against the Jinchuriki, and see the core of his art.

* * *

 _Konoha Hospital_

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She glanced at the wall clock before looking back at the figure on the bed. Even in his comatose state her sensei's face remained ever concealed by his mask. At one time the urge to sneak a peek would have been present, however given the state of affairs she didn't feel the strength to do much of anything.

Kakashi had been taken out by two S-Ranked missing-Nins. Shortly after that Guy brought in an equally battered and comatose Sasuke to the hospital. Two of her team members were completely out of commission, and the third was out of communication.

It was enough to send her into fits of rage, followed swiftly by depression.

She glance over at the clock again and sighed, before getting up.

"Lazy ass sensei" Sakura muttered under her breath with no real feeling. She trudged towards the door and finally exited the room. She had spent enough time by her sensei's side, now she'd do it all over again with Sasuke.

As Sakura opened the door to Sasuke's room she immediately noted another presence, leaning over the raven haired teen, the actions concealed from view.

"Suzume-Senpai!" Sakura gasped out after the initial surprise. The figure turned towards the door, a gentle smile on her face. Sakura noted a damp towel in her hand and a small bowl by the bedside.

"Sakura-San" The identified Suzume called softly, gently rinsing out the towel before placing it on Sasuke's forehead. Several other used towels lay on the tray beside the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sakura blurted once she realised she had been lost in thought. Suzume however didn't seem to mind as she kept her soft smile.

"I asked if you came to sit with Uchiha-San again, you just come from Hatake-San's room haven't you?"

Sakura nodded and moved into the room, a teasing smirk growing on her face.

"You're doing it again y'know"

Suzume hummed enquiringly and Sakura zeroed in how she seemed to brush Sasuke's face in an almost gentle, tender manner. Suzume's face seemed to flush slightly as she quickly withdrew her hand, she shuffled slightly as Sakura snickered at her actions.

"Well I hope you've had your fun" Suzume huffed, clearly unimpressed at Sakura's teasing. She picked up the bowl and used towels and made to leave when Sakura caught up to her, all apologetic. Sakura snickered inwardly at how quickly Suzume melted, especially with the cheap tactic she just used. She shouldn't have been poking fun at the medic, quite a few seemed to be taken by the Uchiha and Suzume was no exception.

As Sakura pulled back she wrinkled her nose at the strong antiseptic smell coming from Suzume, as well as another subtle smell that was becoming more familiar.

"Are you still worried about his fever?" Sakura queried. Suzume's demeanour change to professional though she still kept the comforting tone.

"Hai, but it has gone down considerably so we shouldn't need much more. At least until Tsunade-Sama returns" Sakura nodded and bit her lip, clearly desperate to ask a question.

Seeing the gentle encouragement she went for it "The paste you use for the treatment, it's not standard is it?" seeing the wide look Sakura hurried on "I noticed the smell, its stronger than standard and has a much thinner consistency, but the results are twice effective. I was just wondering why it isn't used more often…"

"You'll make a good Medic Sakura-San" Suzume commented appraisingly, then she went on "I use a slightly different mix, based on the standard remedies, you'll find that quite a few prefer to use their own subtle blends. One of the key elements is bamboo, be it leaves or sap, in fact most of the blends I make and use often utilise bamboo in some shape or form. However it doesn't mean all patients react or respond well to it, Sasuke-San is one of the fortunate few that my blend causes no adverse effects." Sakura nodded before looking at her teammate.

"Are you looking to go into medicine? Because we need capable Med-Nins and a mind like yours is more than welcome. When Hatake-San wakes up maybe you could discuss it with him, at least for now give it some thought." Sakura smiled at the now familiar sales pitch. She had gotten into a fairly technical debate with one of the duty medics and since then any one working on Kakashi or Sasuke made it a point to try an convince her to become a Med-Nin.

"We'll see. Thank you Suzume-San" Suzume smiled again and left the room. As the door closed the smile dropped and she went blank. Slowly she turned around and walked down the ward.

So many patients, and very little rest it seemed.

She got to the next door and took an unnecessarily deep breath. As she exhaled a soft smile filled her face and she walked into the room.

* * *

Jiraiya sighed for the umpteenth time as the conversation between his student and his teammate dragged on for what seemed to him an eternity. The topic was so mind numbingly boring and tedious he was actually looking forward to speaking with the Elder Council.

Still, given his students chosen skill set it was easy to see how topics involving the debilitating chemical compositions of various compounds would be fascinating, from a medical standpoint or otherwise. It had been amusing watching the tentative approach from Naruto for the first part of the journey, first to Shizune before working up slowly to Tsunade. As time passed however the discussions grew lively and despite Naruto's clear disinterest in practicing medicine he was eager to learn from both Med-Nins.

Midway through their journey Naruto asked them to teach him the _Chakura no Mesu._ His argument was that as a puppeteer the scalpels would only add another offensive or defensive layer to his fighting style, especially as it seemed every one of his enemies so far were proving to be exceptionally dangerous ninjas. Puppets like Byakuya and his wolves could deal in any range, however preferable far from his position. His Shiryu would cover the mid to close range, however if they were bypassed he would be wide open. With the chakra scalpels it made engaging him that more dangerous.

It hadn't taken him long to convince them to his thinking, and after proving how extensive his knowledge on chakra and anatomy were Tsunade conceded and had Shizune show him the basics of the jutsu. Both were shocked when in just over two hours Naruto was already showing proficiency with the jutsu. Jiraiya however gave Naruto a knowing smile and got a sheepish chuckle in return.

Kage Bunshin, as always, to the rescue.

Jiraiya perked as the village came into sight.

"Naruto" once his student was focused on him he continued "Pick up the pace, once we get Tsunade into the village we can have her sort out your team. Then you and I are gone for two weeks." Naruto's eyes widened the gleamed in determination. His chakra flared and the gliders picked up speed, within moments they were over the village walls.


	31. Chapter 31

Sakura could steadily pick up a commotion as she sat in Sasuke's room. A buzz had filtered through the wards as she left Kakashi and it seemed to only grow in strength. The anticipation was stirring, and it didn't take long for her to filter through the hushed whispers and speculations to identify key facts.

One: it seemed her missing teammate was back, along with two of the legendary Sannin.

Two: _Tsunade-Sama_ was officially back in the village and making her way to the hospital that very moment.

Three: With the Sannin back her teammates would be pretty much guaranteed full recoveries and the team itself would be whole.

Good, because at that moment Sakura felt the need to brain all three male members of team seven. One never said a word as he gallivanted off to who knows where while the other two got themselves completely overrun like fresh academy students.

 ** _You're just mad you were left out, Shanaro! If we were there our brains would have been leaking out too y'know._**

Sakura ignored the inner monologue; once her teammates were up she would give them an earful.

The door opened and Sakura snapped alert, her fingers ghosting unseen and chakra deceptively calm. Tsunade walked into the room, followed by Jiraiya, her assistant Shizune and finally Naruto. The moment she locked eyes with her teammate, she caught a tell-tale flash in his eye and a subtle smirk; she relaxed immediately, sure that everything was okay and then glanced at the amused faces of the Sannin's.

"Were we ever that cute, I can't really be sure" Jiraiya jabbed, causing Sakura to blush and Naruto to huff as he crossed his arms. Shizune gave a small chuckle much to the betrayed look on Naruto's face, Tsunade however just rolled her eyes as she moved up to the comatose Uchiha.

Tsunade's hand pulsed with healing chakra and she ran it over the teen's forehead. As the jutsu ran its course a small frown fleeted over her face.

"Shizune" On hearing her name Shizune immediately moved to the medical chart and glanced quickly through the notes. After a few moments she glanced back towards the Sannin.

"His injuries have been dealt with, however according to scans there was severe scarring to the brain. Most of them were dealt with but the effects of the genjutsu could not be lifted, also given his catatonic state and occasional fits he was put into a medically induced coma. They couldn't do much by way of chakra healing so they limited their approach reducing the scar tissue and medication to reduce the stress on his nervous system."

Tsunade nodded as she ran her hands down the base of his neck and back to his head.

"I thought as much. Well, at least he's coming to now" Sure as her words Sasuke's eyelids moved slowly and his brow furrowed. After what seemed an eternity his eyes opened and he slowly struggled to sit up.

"Welcome back Sasuke" Naruto called softly, Sakura was overcome with emotion and gave her teammate a tear-filled hug. Sasuke remained silent. His mind was still encased in thick fog, but to all present things could only improve.

A gentle knock came to the door and the duty nurse timidly stepped into view. Tsunade smiled and stepped back, she made quick notes on Sasuke's board before handing it over to the red faced medic.

"Come on gaki. We'll sort out your sensei next."

As with Sasuke, Tsunade ran a quick scan, verifying all notes before letting her jutsu complete its work.

Kakashi almost wished he was back under, at least to spare himself the shame from the rebuke of two Sannin's. Fortunately he wouldn't have to give a full briefing until he was up and his mind wasn't the consistency of playdough.

* * *

With Team Seven now on the mend, Jiraiya dismissed Naruto as he and Tsunade headed for a meeting with the Councillors. For Naruto it couldn't have been more of a relief, he had desperately run low on materials and his puppets needed some care. Also Jiraiya had made it clear they would be moving once the business in the village was sorted, so he needed every spare moment.

With a quick pulse of chakra and rapid shushin Naruto was back in his workshop. The familiar scents and surroundings swept over him and he relaxed unconsciously. His eye darted over the room, everything seemed as he remembered and nothing was out of place. Byakuya and the first Shiryu were on respective worktables, at once his exhaustion seemed to fade, replaced by excitement and anticipation in getting all his puppets back to working order.

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

In a flurry of chakra, clones spilled into the workspace and immediately formed into groups, noise steadily rising as they chatted and pointed at various pieces and design mechanics. Naruto took in the bustle before heading over to his desk, his hand reached over to the notes just as he turned to speak-

 _Danger!_

His words chocked.

Someone had been in his home! Someone had been in his workshop! Someone had gone through unnoticed, and that someone was strong….like Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru….all kinds of bad news.

The clones all twitched as if stung and looked to their creator.

Naruto struggled to bring his frayed emotions under control, however the echo left behind was overwhelming. Naruto could sense a powerful drive and emotion, _desire,_ all directed towards him. Whoever had broken in had targeted him specifically; they left no trace as they moved around his workspace, but deliberately left a shadow of their presence on his desk, his notes.

Naruto's eyes widened as his thoughts spilled in multiple directions.

They _wanted_ to get caught! They _wanted him to know!_ They left something only he and probably another sensor could find, and the fact that it was on his puppetry notes and theories meant he was the target. There was a vested interest in him and his work.

Naruto's chakra flared wildly as he connected his strings to his clones. Shocked spiked through their senses but was quickly replaced with worry and grim determination. Three of their number immediately left the workshop while the others meticulously went through the room. Every nook and cranny was inspected, nothing left to chance.

Naruto's hand clenched into a fist and the papers underneath crumpled.

"It never ends" He muttered with clenched teeth. Glancing at a mirror to the side he took immediate note of his agitated features. The worried and stressed look in his eye wasn't doing him any favours, and the fact that he could almost see the tell-tale red tinge building in his clear blue orb wasn't helping matters either. He visibly struggled as he took several calming breathes, but they were no good.

His clones continued their search but nothing seemed out of place, which only left Naruto more agitated. He was now fully facing the mirror and could only watch helplessly as he slowly came undone, with no end in sight.

His vision shifted, clearer…suddenly his reflection was staring back at him, not one clear blue orb but to brilliant burning red eyes.

Naruto snarled and lashed out, the mirror giving way into many fragments.

Still, there was no comfort to be found.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't sure why, however she felt tense and readied herself for an uphill battle. In some ways she was taking on the mantle of her family, the first ones to truly shape the ninja villages as they were now. She was also the bearer of her family's dreams and ideals, something even now she was unsure if she wanted to carry.

Jiraiya must have known somewhat how she felt, if his sidelong glances and worried features were anything to go by. If she turned up into the meeting with anything less than pure conviction, the future of the village would be much more uncertain.

Fortunately she would be meeting with the Jonin Commander, the head of the ANBU and probably the current head of the Medical Corps, there would be time to address the village later once she was up to date.

As they stepped into the room however her tension levels increased, especially as Jiraiya went rigid and his gaze turned hostile. For her teammate to suddenly lose all decorum and tact, meant that things were not kosher, something that also showed on some of the occupants in the room.

"Tsunade-Sama, we greet you now and bid you welcome back to the village"

Tsunade glanced at the speaker, noticing his chosen company and the distance between them and the other occupants. Her features sharpened, like a shark scenting out blood in the water. The atmosphere was electric, the balance of power teetering on a knife edge.

Finally, she decided to acknowledge the speaker.

"Homura" She turned to his company "Koharu, Danzo" and as swiftly she turned away from them.

"Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku" The address was significantly warmer, and from the glint in Shikaku's eyes and the subtle shift in stance from the ANBU Commander the message went across clearly.

The elders ignore the implied slight as they retook their seats and watched the address with keen eyes.

"Tsunade-Sama." Shikaku returned with a slight bow. The ANBU Commander gave a bow but remained silent. Tsunade sat down at the head of the table, with Jiraiya standing close by.

"I wasn't aware there would be a joint meeting with 'Sensei's Council' at this time" Tsunade's tone was casual, but none mistook the meaning of her query. As much as they had been necessary, they only existed at the discretion of Sarutobi; they were not an intrinsic part of the military structure of the village.

In other words, their presence was puzzling, disconcerting and if truth be told, unwanted.

"At this time there have been some…changes, to the structure of the village in the absence of a Hokage." Shikaku began as he glanced over to the elders, in particular Danzo. Tsunade followed his gaze and turned to the elders.

"Ohh"

The ANBU Commander stirred and began to speak.

"When Sarutobi-Sama retook command of the village, he gave nominal control to the esteemed elders; they made up part of his inner council." The tone was completely neutral, neither approving nor condemning.

"However said control was suspended after the incident with the Uchiha Clan, no details were offered to that effect. They still remained as advisers and support to Sandaime-Sama, but had no direct interaction with the ninja forces, until his death."

Tsunade nodded, showing she understood.

"It still doesn't explain their presence. As Elders and Councillors to the previous Hokage I can understand somewhat their concerns in regard to the village. However the fact remains they are not part of its command and this is a secure briefing."

"And it for that reason we are present" Homura cut in smoothly. He pulled out an official looking letter, bearing the Daimyo's seal. He handed it over to Shikaku who then passed the document to Tsunade. She took the letter and opened it quickly; the air grew more and more tense as she scanned through the document.

"Ambitious little things aren't we." Tsunade stated slowly and softly, the air around her was pulsing with barely restrained chakra.

Koharu looked her square in the eye.

"Given the state of the village can you blame us? Regardless of what you see or _think_ is in the missive, the simple truth of the matter is this; we cannot afford to have the village crumble, we cannot afford to be seen as vulnerable. Sarutobi and his ideals may have shielded us, but it was a shield filled with cracks."

"Those very ideals were founded on the principles of the First and Second." The ANBU Commander cut in, his tone still neutral. "It is ironic you would call them Sandaime's, as though you were not trained under the same banner."

"The teachings and ideals of the First and Second are not the issue, Sarutobi's interpretations are." Danzo spoke at last.

Seeing how the meeting threatened to degenerate to arguing Homura quickly attempted to regain control.

"We are in no way undermining the position of Hokage, nor are we contesting the powers of the Jonin Commander or ANBU. However we do have a vested interest in the safety of the village and like it or not many of our concerns are shared by the Daimyo as well, enough so that he saw fit to extend our roles as Council Elders."

Silence reigned. Tsunade merely looked at the elders with a grim stare. Jiraiya was quickly looking over the missive, working through it for any hidden agenda, while Shikaku and the ANBU Commander merely observed the standoff.

"So how does this work? You expect to command me and my forces?" Tsunade drawled out.

"As you must have read, we do not retain any 'command'. The Daimyo was clear on that point." Homura gently stated. "And this arrangement is temporary, at least until the assurance that the village will prosper."

Tsunade snorted at the statement.

"You forget Elder, that there can be no such thing. Today we live and tomorrow we may die. To give unilateral assurance is beyond foolishness and to expect such does not bode well for your roles as _Councillors_ "

She leaned back and folded her arms as she looked on with disdain.

"Very well, seeing as the Daimyo has given his ruling I will go along with it. However" Tsunade's voice rose, seeing the assured expressions on the Councillors and detesting every single bit of it. "This farce will only be in place over the next seven years, under my administration with a review on the third year to see if it remains viable."

"You have not returned for more than a day and already you seek to dictate to us-"Koharu's tone was testy, but she was cut off by the rhythmic taping of a finger on the table.

One….single….finger. And it was louder than the beat of drums; the table creaked and groaned as each strike fell.

"Yes, I do believe I can dictate terms, as I am the Hokage of Konoha. I do not answer to you; you give voice to your concerns and offer your council, _nothing more!_ Ultimately I decide what is and is not to be done." Everyone went blank at the sudden edge to the conversation.

"We have not always seen eye to eye Tsunade" Koharu started, her voice low but no less firm. "But I say this now; do not go making enemies where none exist."

Homura nodded in agreement and spoke next "Regardless of what you may think of us we are necessary to the safety of the village. Fighting us on this will gain you nothing; even you must see it is not worth it."

Another tense silence filtered through the air, broken only by the constant tapping of Tsunade's finger on the table. Shikaku and the ANBU Commander were completely forgotten and they wisely kept out of the display, however their keen minds missed nothing and catalogued everything.

"Sensei let you run away with far too much, if this is the kind of thing you come up with, at a time of great uncertainty no less." Tsunade's dry remark cut across the room, causing Homura and Koharu to rear back, frustration and anger fully clear on their features.

Danzo however, who had been mostly silent, merely leaned back into his chair and gave his cane a light squeeze. His single eye opened and he gave the female Sannin a deadpan stare.

"No more than Hiruzen gave you. At the very least everyone in this room, baring you and to a lesser extent your teammate, can truly say we stayed on to serve the best interest of the great tree. We gave our oaths to protect and defend this village, through trial and heartache, through loss and pain. And we endured on to this day."

Danzo suddenly leaned forward, his eye darkening in challenge as he noted the tapping had stopped.

"We are neither blind nor deaf and your activities since you wandered away from your duties leave _me,_ if no one else, questioning your worth as our military and economic commander. You say he granted us too much favour, and I say he gave you too much leniency. Hiruzen allowed you to squander away your heritage while allowing Jiraiya to keep the more determined elements from taking advantage of it."

"We were here, by Hiruzens side and yes at times at his throat, but _we stayed,_ to do the things needed to keep our home _safe,_ to make it _strong_. So now I wonder _Tsunade-Hime,_ daughter of House Senju, founders of Konoha; can you honestly say the same?"

Where once the silence was stifling, it was now all consuming. Homura and Koharu sat straight and dignified, in complete solidarity with Danzo and his rhetoric. Shikaku was neutral, on principal he didn't like the measures taken; it was an affront to the position of Hokage. That said even he could grudgingly see their argument. The ANBU Commander was unmoving, the mask hiding any reactions that passed and offering no opinions on what was said.

Tsunade face was that of thunder. While she was quick to anger she had very good control over herself when necessary. However at that moment she wasn't feeling at all charitable. The table barely had a chance to groan when spider cracks appeared across majority of its surface, her fingers digging into the solid wood until they poked holes clear through.

This was not lost to anyone and, surprisingly, with a small sigh Danzo slowly rose to his feet. He gave a conciliatory bow, yet his words still rang full of mockery.

"I welcome your return to the village Hokage-Sama, may your reign be a boon for our people as you shield us from all who seek to do us harm. By your leave I would like to retire to my home, my business here is concluded."

Tsunade barely managed a mechanical nod and Danzo slowly swept out of the room, his cane softly striking the floor until they could no longer hear it.

Homura and Koharu glanced at each other and gave slight nods. As one they stood and gave slight bows.

"Seven years, not a second longer." Tsunade bit out sharply before they could even speak. "We will review this again in three years."

Homura sighed and merely nodded, Koharu however swept out of the room without a word. As the door shut the last of Tsunade's control left, with a sharp jerk of her wrists she _tore_ the table in two, splinters flying around at the sudden move.

"I want an audit of the village for the last five years; leave nothing out no matter how small or insignificant you think it is." Jiraiya looked at his teammate with concern.

"Where are you going with this Tsunade?"

She glanced at him and noted the Daimyos letter still in his hands.

"I am fighting blind Jiraiya. It's been years since I actively participated in anything to do with the village and we both know time does not stand still. They have played their hand and it has me struggling to catch up, I cannot afford this state of affairs. The files may have nothing, or they may have everything. The point is it will give me a baseline of how the village has worked so far."

Jiraiya nodded slowly, echoed by Shikaku.

"I will also forward my notes Tsunade-Sama, the priority ones first. I will also include a timeline so you should be able to track the state of affairs." Shikaku stated. Tsunade nodded in thanks.

The ANBU Commander stood slowly. "The work of the ANBU had always been at the purview and discretion of the Hokage. Our files will be made available to you"

With that the Commander departed. Jiraiya turned back towards Tsunade, his face pensive.

"I'll lean on some of my contacts, it's not current data so it may take a while, but maybe they can see traces of Konoha's affairs internationally. Secondary sources can't hurt your position."

As they left the building Shikaku made his goodbyes and was off, intent on napping for the rest of the day. Tsunade and Jiraiya were about to move on when a bird call quickly got their attention. Tsunade glanced inquisitively at Jiraiya, who had his face narrowed.

"Kakashi wants my attention. Something isn't right, not enough to stand up to scrutiny, but enough to give a full blown ninja headache." Tsunade's eyes widened then narrowed sharply.

"Perfect, just the kind of problem we need. And I thought this generation didn't appreciate these kinds of dramas."

Jiraiya merely smirked at the sentiment and with twin shushin they were off.

* * *

Kakashi had only woken up a few hours and already he was wishing he was back under. As much as he had grown to love them he also cursed Sandaime for trapping him with his genin team.

 _Hatake-Kun, you seem to be under the impression your opinions carry weight…._

 _Hatake Child, these youngsters require your aid, and they could do you much good…._

 _Now now, do not give up just yet. I have faith in your abilities. You would do right by them…_

 _Hatake, do not disappoint me…._

Kakashi twitched as the memories spiralled in his head. Sarutobi's strong arming skill had left him without a choice and he took Team Seven. And as the wily old man predicted he came around to the idea and then they became 'his team'. Despite their issues he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Except in moments like these…

He had barely left the hospital when Naruto's clones barrelled into him and without a single word carted him off. It took him longer than he would ever admit for him to understand what they were trying to say, and far longer than was normal for him to see the possible implications. That scared him and he resolved to clean up his act.

By the time they got to his students workshop the place was a hive of activity. Naruto's clones looked busy, as though working on his craft; however Kakashi took note of the tenseness in their frames and the meticulous nature of searches being conducted. Naruto reiterated much of what his clones had already told him; someone had infiltrated his home, nothing was taken, nothing out of place and his only piece of evidence was a rapidly fading chakra presence.

Kakashi _would_ have dismissed the claims, except he had been a victim of unauthorised entry, his team had suffered at the hands of infiltrators, they were targets of many formidable ninjas and above all Naruto wasn't given to flights of fancy.

Still, that meant Konoha's security was _woefully_ compromised. Nothing could be completely full proof, but back to back infiltration of the same system was just plain ridiculous, he would need to bring the matter up with the new Hokage.

Speaking of…..

The charge in the air, followed by rapid displacement let Kakashi know they had visitors. He turned towards the door and noted Jiraiya, followed closely by Tsunade.

"Hokage-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama." Jiraiya looked around, taking note of the frantic nature of his apprentice while Tsunade beckoned for a report.

"Naruto believes someone infiltrated his workspace. He doesn't recognise the chakra save that it was powerful, leagues ahead of his in terms of experience and fortitude, much like mine or even Itachi and Kisame, who he encountered on your mission. It was aimed at him, like the person has set his or her sights on him, picked him out as a target, to what we don't know."

"Is there any chance he could have been mistaken, the last few weeks have been tense all round; is there any other evidence to suggest someone broke in."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Nothing seems out of place, this is the fifth time he's taken everything apart. I thought that as well, but Naruto isn't one to cry wolf over nothing. The fact that he actually called my attention to it immediately means he is really shaken up by it. His encounters with S-Ranks, especially the more recent ones have left him a healthy dose of caution and perhaps paranoia."

Kakashi hunched over slightly as he leaned against the wall. Watching Konoha's warm sunlight pour in from the open window, it was in sharp contrast with the cold sensation running through the hardened Jonin. Without thinking he began taking a slow stroll towards the light.

"Even without clear evidence we cannot dismiss this. Orochimaru proved it, followed swiftly by Itachi and Kisame. It honestly doesn't surprise me that we could have had another security leak and the timing could not be worse."

Something then caught his eye.

"There are holes and leaks in Konoha; it's only now that we are seeing the worst of it." Now that Kakashi was basking in the warmth he could see the trails of light that peaked through the cracks and gaps in the wall.

Jiraiya nodded, meanwhile Tsunade cursed softly.

"For now we'll review the security checks and search for any blind spots. Jiraiya I know you had plans but for now I need you elsewhere, no more than a week at best." Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade turned towards Naruto; he had stopped working with his clones and was waiting to be acknowledged.

"For the moment say nothing of this to anyone, we will look into it further. If you do find anything get it to Kakashi or myself immediately." Naruto nodded, tensions easing slowly but the worry was still clear in his eye.

 _Speaking of…._

"Naruto" at the address he looked up again "I want you at the hospital again tomorrow, i need to go over your vitals." Seeing the shocked and intrigued look on the faces present she elaborated.

"You might not have noticed but whenever you use _that_ chakra your eye lights up. If the eye was truly dead you should have no response regardless. It might be something I or Shizune could deal with. Also you are one of the few to walk away after exposure to Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword, yet I can tell there is residual damage, especially in your left arm" Said arm gave a slight twitch.

Naruto looked down at both hands; faint scars littered its surface, from when they came in contact with the Kusanagi blade, just after the sword destroyed his gauntlets. Apart from that there was the encounter with Gaara.

"I also had a run in the Gaara, the Suna Jinchuriki. He had my left arm trapped in his sand and then crushed it. At the time both of us were running on our respective Biju's chakras and Kyuubi managed to mitigate the damage somewhat."

Tsunade nodded as if that confirmed her suspicions.

"I noticed it when we fought. Your chakra activity is not really affected; however your reaction time with that hand is compromised. You carry it well but in high stakes or lengthy engagements it would become more obvious."

With that sorted Tsunade looked at her teammate and Kakashi.

"The various lords and dignitaries of Fire Country will mostly likely make it tomorrow or the day after. Either way the inauguration is tomorrow, there is a lot of work ahead of us. Once things are stabilised Kakashi we will look at your team again. I can understand some of sensei's reasoning's but it's just too high a profile, and now everyone is out for their blood."

Kakashi stood neutral, however Naruto could just about sense the disquiet in the lazy Jonin. And in fairness he was a mixed bag about it too.

On one hand he was almost guaranteed an apprenticeship under Jiraiya that was going to open all sorts of doors and avenues for him and boost his reputation positively. Add his growing familiarity with Tsunade, another Sannin and student too Sarutobi, who everyone knew Naruto was close to, it was pretty much win win all around.

One the other hand though, he had really grown to like Team Seven. They started out wrong, but Naruto liked to think they had grown up since then. They had faced many trials together and slowly a bond had been forged between them.

He wasn't ready to part with them, but he couldn't afford to alienate Jiraiya or this chance either.

Maybe he was reading too much into it. Best to get more information before jumping to conclusions. In the end, Naruto was sure whatever happened, his team could take it, and Team Seven had proven they could stick together.

* * *

Konoha Hospital.

It was the graveyard shift, barely anyone was present. A few duty medics were on call, in case of emergencies. So far however it had been relatively peaceful, quiet.

Sasuke loved quiet.

Now though, the familiar darkness and shadows were like oppressive beings. Soothing shadows were now harsh masters, creeping over him, suffocating in their relentless hunger.

Nothing was right, the world was to sharp, and there was no relief.

 _Itachi_

Nothing tasted the same. Even the bed he lay on was off.

 _Itachi!_

He had forgotten. Forgotten the oath he swore, the words he had given to the long departed. And he had paid for it dearly.

 _Itachi must Die!_

The murderer of his family was still drawing breath, allowed to infect the world with his brand of terror. And he had been unable to stop him.

 _Naruto…_

Another issue. Itachi had all but disregarded him. Outright stated the death of the family was _inconsequential_ , because he had other business, to do with his teammate. He had dismissed Sasuke, his would be killer, for the blonde reprobate.

Except Naruto was not like he remembered. The blond was strong, and getting stronger at an unprecedented rate.

 _Much faster than me._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his Sharingan pulsing to life, then quickly fading away.

 _When you see the shackles that bind you, when you realise they only hold you back. Then, you will seek me out._

 _I will show you the truth of everything._

Sasuke gritted his teeth as his head pounded. Everything was too much; he was running too hot and too cold. The air stank with all sorts of things and his blood itched in his veins.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was strong! He had gotten stronger!

 _Seek me and you will have power._

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Sasuke snarled out, chasing the shadows away. His breaths came in harsh gulps, sweat pouring out of him, leaving a very faint rotten trace lingering in the air.

The shadows seemed to flicker, laughing into the darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A.N. Hey all and welcome to another chapter. thank you for your support and comments.**_

 ** _Re: Formeraxe - I know, but we need to establish the conditions Naruto is going to find himself in soon. still glad you liked it._**

 ** _Re: Scarease - Sasuke is...complicated, at least for me. i have no real love for him, but i refuse to bash or make him any weaker than Naruto. and the boy can be scary good when he focuses. i know that doesn't help much, but as for this story rest assured that he will be done respectably and in a way i feel is right for the setting._**

 ** _Also just to note - i dont plan on covering Snow Country or the god awful race, its not worth it my opinion - still, let me know how you guys feel on the subject._**

 ** _And now, Enjoy._**

* * *

Another day had risen over Konoha, its protective walls and trees giving way to the warmth of Fire Country's climate.

It was a time of celebration.

Tsunade looked over the village after her inaugural address and noted the hopes and dreams etched on eager and relived faces. As clouds parted in the sky revealing the radiance of the warm sun, so too did the worries and fears of the people of Konohagakure from their eyes.

As the crowed continued their celebration Tsunade retreated inwards, ready to face a battle of a different sort.

A smile graced her features as she looked on the various lords and dignitaries of Fire Country.

 _So much, for the glory of Konoha….._

* * *

Naruto had opted to stay in as the inauguration ceremony took place. As much as he respected the Sannin and the fact that Konoha needed her to lead them, he just couldn't bring himself to witness the final truth, marking the end of Saru-Oji's reign.

Childish true, but that was what he felt.

Also, regardless of how much his reputation had improved, he was still persona-non-grata and his presence would have been a cause of conflict. No it was best he remained out of sight, the village had precious little to celebrate about and this was going to raise their spirits.

Still, that had been days ago, almost a week in fact. Tsunade had sent word that their appointment would be rescheduled, considering the dignitaries and responsibilities involved Naruto had no problems acquiescing. He even suggested that Shizune or another medic could run the diagnosis however Tsunade was determined it would be her, something about his medical report or another and his status as the Jinchuriki. Either way she would get in touch once she had the time.

In the meantime Naruto worked away diligently. His puppets were in dire need of maintenance and his stock of combat and utility seals had run dangerously low. With his Kage Bunshins he managed to condense weeks and months of work in just less than five days. He was now just working on a few finishing touches.

His brow gleamed in the artificial light as he went through his final puppet repairs. A bead of sweat emerged and slowly worked its way down, hovering delicately over his eyebrow, before moving rapidly into his open eye.

Naruto never flinched.

His hands carried the same slow methodical motions as he worked on his engraving on a section of Byakuya's chest plate. Much of the original seal work on the puppet had been compromised due to the severe damage it had taken, and while engravings made the seals more durable and offered greater effect benefits, it was time and energy consuming, not to mention difficult to apply.

 _Aoguang,_ the top right arm of his recently repaired Shiryu, moved over his forehead with a dry towel, wiping much of his perspiration. The other three Shiryu were equally busy, the lower two holding sections of the chest piece in a firm grip while the last Shiryu held onto a plate, filled with chakra laced inks and other engraving tool heads.

At last the final stroke for the seal script was finished and Naruto paused. He placed the engraving pen on the plate and ran careful fingers over the seal borders, his chakra questing over its surface and feeling out the depth.

Satisfied with his work his Shiryu pulled back, placing the chest piece on the work table and Naruto stood up. He stretched out his back and his limbs, the feeling of faint tingles told him he had been immobile for quite a long period.

A soft call caught his attention and he looked to the slightly ajar window. A messenger bird hopped about and its call rang out again.

 _Summons?_

Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion before clearing as he remembered his appointment with the new Hokage. He moved about quickly trying to make himself presentable, just as the messenger bird flew off. He walk to the far wall and glanced at the mirror, a new one to replace the one he had broken in his fit of anger.

Glancing at his reflection he could almost see the red malevolent orbs, staring back. However all it showed was a slightly tired face, with a single cloudy blue eye.

Naruto sighed, and with a quick pulse of chakra he was gone.

* * *

Naruto cleared the medical reception and followed the directions to the examination room set up for his appointment. He opened the door, only to find Tsunade already present with a thick file on the table.

"On time gaki. Not bad" Tsunade said after a while. She kept leafing through the pages, occasionally pausing on a section and sometimes doubling back to a previous note. She waved a negligent hand at the diagnostic chair, not once looking up from the file.

Naruto moved into the room and sat down, making himself comfortable. He glanced over at the file but couldn't make out any defining details. Sensing a shift he glanced back at Tsunade only to find her attention focused squarely on him.

"Sarutobi-Sensei had quite an extensive file on you, partly due to your Uzumaki heritage and partly because of the Kyuubi's impact on your physiology and general health."

Seeing that she had Naruto's undivided attention she elaborated.

"The Uzumaki Clan, were well known for their vitality and strong chakra presence and reserves. It made them exceptionally hardy and resilient; it wasn't unheard of an aged Uzumaki to still maintain the vigour of a man still in his prime."

Tsunade watched as Naruto seemed to twitch. His nod came out hesitantly and he seemed to be battling with himself. His hands came together in a quick seal, with a pulse of chakra a large scroll materialised in between them. Naruto caught the scroll, rubbing almost reverently over it, before reluctantly handing it over to the Sannin.

Tsunade's confusion lasted until she caught sight of the seal on the scroll, she stilled in place, hand outstretched and eyes wide.

"I will admit much of my anger and bitterness at you was due to our common lineage." Naruto's word came out choppy, emotion thick in his voice. "The thought of us sharing the same family, and you so cold….i-it set me off and when I get like that I have no filter"

Tsunade kept her gaze fixed on the Uzumaki family scroll. Her fingers ghosted over her own entry, tracing it up towards her grandmother...

"Uzumaki Mito" she intoned softly "wife of Hashirama Senju, my grandfather."

Naruto nodded as he glanced at the scroll.

Tsunade rolled the scroll up gently and secured it. Then she handed it back to Naruto, her chakra fluttered but Naruto could feel her calm. She wanted him to safeguard it, he bore the Uzumaki name now and his responsibility was to the family name. He nodded, his cloudy eye cleared up and with a pulse of chakra the scroll was sealed away.

"So, is that your way of apologising" Tsunade commented after a moment. Her tone was dry but her eyes twinkled. Naruto made a face, causing her burst out laughing much to his consternation.

Apologies were such troublesome things, and Naruto loathed giving them. If people could just accept his 'apology without an apology' then things would go a lot smoother. Naruto merely crossed his arms and waited for the Sannin to calm down.

Sure enough the chuckles died down and Tsunade regained her composure.

"As I was saying our clan were known for the exceptionally chakra and vitality. With you however we are taking things up several magnitudes." Tsunade tapped her finger on the file, her eyes turned sharp

"Your healing factor and resilience, while attributed to Kyuubi, is not solely due to the fox. Your own immune system is very robust, more so than anything I have come across. Jinchuriki's, especially those that start from very young ages, often have better developed attributes, be it in chakra or physical skills. Again Kyuubi's presence within you has bolstered your physical development. Right now it may not be very evident, in a few years however the change will be exponential."

"Couple that with Kyuubi itself….." Naruto muttered as he considered the implications. He had noted it was getting ridiculously easy to spam his Kage Bunshins for extended periods without any real negative effects, apart from some strains here and there, and mild headaches. And he knew for sure his chakra levels had risen, and was still growing. He was spending a great amount of time in meditation and other chakra exercises just to figure out the depth of his chakra.

"Indeed" Tsunade stated. She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs "Jiraiya said when he caught up with you and the Uchiha, you had been beaten to an inch of your life and your chakra was dangerously low, no doubt due to Kisame and his sword Samehada."

Naruto nodded, and then she continued.

"But after a few hours he said majority of your bruises were gone, by the next day you didn't look like someone had trampled over you and your chakra was as near as makes no different back to maximum. In one day" Tsunade stressed the final point.

"In other words, in terms of physical power and chakra I am set." Naruto nodded to himself, already plans were forming to increase his training intensity, his physical workout would have to step up and his clones could focus on the chakra exercises, plus there were other things he could work and experiment on.

Tsunade was about to caution him on any preconceived notion of power, however the look in his face made her pause. She could see focused determination and something within her said she could trust him to be alright.

"Tsunade-Sama, if what you say is true, then what about the scars and my right eye?" Naruto brought his hands up; his sleeves were rolled up revealing faint scars, gifts from Orochimaru's Kusanagi Sword. His hand reached upwards, lightly brushing over his dead eye before pulling back. All the while Tsunade observed his actions keenly.

"The problem here lies with the weapon, not your healing factor. Kusanagi is an old weapon, one of a rare collection of dangerous items, much like Samehada and the mist seven swords, or even my grand uncles Raijin sword."

Tsunade paused and continue. "The reason behind its name is very simple; all that it touches is cut like grass. Regardless of how tough or what defences are in place, once the Kusanagi is brought to bear, all else falls beneath it."

Naruto nodded his mind going back to the fight. "I had a set of gauntlets and several durability and integrity seals. The sword went through them all like a hot knife in butter." His finger twitched in phantom pain.

"There are very few materials that can stand up to prolonged exposure to the Kusanagi, and even then the blade weakens the materials until it goes straight through. In terms of people it causes mortal wounds, even glancing blows can be lethal, as the wounds refuse to close or heal."

Tsunade then indicated to his hands "In rare cases where people survive scars and pain remain as stark reminders. Your natural robustness, coupled with Kyuubi's presence mitigated much of the damage, allowing for smaller scarring and minor physical disability or ailment. Your eye however is a much more delicate matter, in theory I can understand why it hasn't healed, but going over your medical history it shouldn't be the case, especially seeing as when you use the Biju's chakra it lights up and you have full vision."

Tsunade sat forwards and beckoned Naruto closer. As he shifted his position she reached out, her hand pulsing softly with medical chakra. Naruto could feel the energy, questing over his hands, melding with his chakra pathways. He could feel his arms tingle as her chakra worked, after a while she pulled back. Many of the scars that littered his hands had gone, her healing chakra managed to clear them up. Naruto flexed his hands and pulsed his chakra in rhythm. Immediately he could tell there was a subtle change, a tightness that he wasn't aware of suddenly loosened.

Tsunade nodded, satisfied with the process and moved her hand upwards to his right eye. Her brow furrowed, Naruto picked up a slight shift in her chakra, a feeling of surprise, followed by wary curiosity when-

 ** _BEGONE!_**

His head jerked hard, pain lanced through his mind, meanwhile Tsunade started as if pushed by an unknown force. She glanced down at her hand; it was undamaged however smoke trailed to the roof due to how quickly her chakra had been ignited. She looked back to the blonde Jinchuriki, in time to see his eyes.

Both were wavering; dead grey and clear blue orbs shifting sporadically to malevolent red.

"Naruto" At the call he focused on her although his head was still pounding. "I'm going to check something."

He felt her hand on his head and winced as her chakra brushed against his. Slowly the ache died down as her chakra went to work. Then the nature of the chakra shifted, purely questing, no longer healing. It trailed down slowly until it covered his right eye once again. He tensed, almost expecting another backlash, however nothing happened.

He felt as the chakra searched deeper. The suddenly another presence made itself known.

 ** _Kyuubi!_**

Naruto could feel the Biju's chakra, churning through his system. The energy was active and following Tsunade's diagnostic jutsu he could trace the raw chakra all the way through to his dead eye. He could feel the struggle in Tsunade's chakra as it tried to get a better reading however Kyuubi's chakra was volatile and actively working against her.

Moments later her technique failed and the Biju's presence faded, blending as usual into the background.

Silence permeated the air for a bit. Naruto could tell that something wasn't right and a weight began growing his stomach.

"This is bad" the heavy feeling only grew worse at Tsunade's opening words.

"I did not expect this, it appears that Kyuubi has more control over your system than anyone originally assumed. Nothing to overt, so don't worry about that" Tsunade clarified seeing the abject worry on Naruto's face.

"The damaged caused by the Kusanagi substantial, however Kyuubi's chakra has cleared much of it and from the little I picked up you should have some level of functionality." Naruto nodded slowly and she continued.

"However, what it has done is cut off access to that eye. Nothing is being transmitted through it, nothing except its chakra." Naruto started, suspicion growing on his face. Tsunade gave a grim smile, confirming his thoughts.

"It has made sure the only way you can see is by means of its chakra. Biju's chakra is not the most stable of elements, I'm sure you're aware by now, and the more you use it-"

"The more feral I become and the more difficult to pull back." Naruto finished, internally he was cursing up a storm. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eye, suddenly drained.

"I take it we can't do an eye transplant can we?" He felt Tsunade's chakra answer before she did, it wasn't possible.

"No, even if we could get one and manage to reconnect the nerves, Kyuubi would just treat it as a foreign body and his chakra will destroy it. You'll be back to square one."

Naruto sighed, and tried to let go of his disappointment. "Well, it was a bit of a long shot anyway."

Tsunade however pulled his file to her lap and began making additional notes.

"Still, this presents a problem. So far it has done nothing more than take over one eye, in your case it is not much of a handicap. Still we need to be sure of the Biju's limits in regards to what it can and can't do with your body Naruto. So far it is causing more of an inconvenience, but if it can say, compromise you chakra pathways in your hands….." Tsunade trailed off but the implications were clear and very unpleasant.

It was passed time he started taking the Biju more seriously. Trouble was its chakra was powerful and addicting. When he felt and used it for the first time the urge to rend his opposition was near overpowering. Subsequent to that time however the raw power was still present, but the chakra worked in tandem with his skill set. It flowed freely and easily into his puppets and gave him a level of precision and control he could only dream of. His abilities with his puppets under the Biju's chakra bordered on telepathic and it was always difficult coming down from such a high.

And that was the major problem; much like a narcotic it threatened to eat away at his mind, unless he could control it the Kyuubi's chakra would always rule over him.

* * *

Tsunade stood up and stretched her back, groaning as soreness threatened to overwhelm her. The she let loose a small sigh and glanced down at the file on the table.

Uzumaki Naruto.

She hadn't been fully honest with the blonde. Sarutobi had kept detailed records, meticulous to a scary degree, of everything to do with the boy, be it anything to do with his mental, physical health or even his chakra. They also kept a constant watch of his levels and any fluctuations or signs of the Biju's presence. One of the lead Med-Nins Sarutobi kept in the loop had postulated that due to the very young age at which he became a Jinchuriki his body would have adapted much earlier to the Biju's presence, making much of the strain experienced by most others almost nonexistence. Sarutobi had agreed with the theory and his notes made it clear that he felt it went far beyond even that.

….after all, the boy's mother had been the previous Jinchuriki. At the time no one could have known, however carrying a child whilst also carrying any of the tailed beasts, one could not just blindly assume there would be no repercussions or effects.

Looking at the file and what her examinations had turned up it was easy to see why Sarutobi kept such a close watch over the boy, and why he held him in such high regard. He had the potential to rival the old ways, and that was just taking his genetic boon to account.

Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's red hot habanero and Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash. Both gifted shinobi's in their own rights.

When you also took into account the way he trained and his tactical skill, there was no doubt in her mind that he had the ability to make Hokage.

And there was no doubt what a powerful tool he could make in the hands of others, with more personal agendas.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She needed to become fully acquainted with the village again. In the meantime Naruto would be best served under Jiraiya. He would be able to better protect the boy while he continued to grow into the ninja they knew he could become.

 _Mito-Basama, Hashirama-Oji, Tobirama-Oji, Nawaki…Dan_

 _Sensei… Shizune, Jiraiya…._

 _…_ _.Naruto._

A long time ago, Tsunade believed in family….it was time to fight for it again.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hospital, his thoughts all over the place. It had been one thing to learn about his unique physiology, it was quite another to find out how much influence a Biju held over their Jinchuriki.

Correction, how much influence Kyuubi had on him. While it wasn't true symbiosis, and Naruto was thankful it wasn't, it couldn't really be called a one way existence either, not when the fox could effectively bind section of his body to its chakra, and even prevents outside interference, such as with Tsunade's chakra.

 _What a mess_

His feet carried him farther away from the hospital with no clear destination in view. Much of the day had already passed and Naruto could feel the temperature slowly shift. He glanced to the sky, taking of the time and wondering what to do with himself.

Then at the edge of his senses a familiar static made itself known. Naruto gave a small smile as the presence grew closer and he turned to the direction.

"Shino…."

"Naruto…."

Neither spoke for a time. Both were content to merely observe their surroundings.

"I see you recovered from your injuries" Naruto commented as he gave the other genin a quick sweep. Shino nodded in assent. Members of his hive fleeted out of his coat, circling around him briefly, before flying towards Naruto. Naruto paid them no mind; he then remembered several conversations he had previously with the bug user regarding his chakra. Closing his eyes he tried to get a feel for his energy, were his ended and Kyuubi's began. Both had been bound together for so long even his base signature carried the scent of the Biju.

Still, with effort Naruto was able to supress the excess energy, allowing his own chakra to flow predominantly. The Kikaichu swarmed around him en masse, one could almost call them eager. Shino cocked his head to the side and gave a slow nod of appreciation to Naruto's efforts. After a while they slowly traced their way back to Shino. Disappearing into his coat and the safety of their host.

"I am not one to do this." Shino began as his bugs retreated and the Sun continued to set slowly over the village. With Naruto's attention fixed solely on him he continued.

"It may have come to my attention that one of our number has not fared well…since the invasion. His closest are worried about him and are somewhat unsure of how to help him." it didn't take long for Naruto to figure things out.

 _Shikamaru_

* * *

The Nara compound was fairly quite at this time, with the Sun just hanging over the horizon. Shikaku sighed as he looked up from his files, a small pot of tea by his side. Already several files had been reviewed and sent to the new Hokage, this was one of his final notes that he was checking.

Shikaku stood up and made his way to the front entrance. As he pulled the rice paper door opened he came face to face with his son.

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru could barely hide his irritation, as he noted his dad's rapid diagnosis of his current state and health. The problem of being a Nara was they were exceptionally intelligent and could process information very quickly. And everything his dad was seeing said that he, Shikamaru, was dealing well with the events of the last few weeks.

The worst thing was….it was true.

"I just came to grab the board. I'm out by the front porch." Shikaku stepped to the side, letting him pass through. He retrieved the Go board and stepped out again. Moving into the waning light it was clear from the bags under his eyes and the slightly haggard look just how bad things were.

 _Mendokusei_

"Shikaku-Sama" At the call the Clan head looked up. "We have guest requesting to see Shikamaru-Kun"

* * *

Choji didn't know how to feel, or what to say. His best friend was hurting and the was little the Akimichi could do to help out. Despite the assurances from Shikamaru that his presence did help, for all the good it did, he only wished he could do more.

Light shuffles told him the subject of his thoughts was back. With a soft tap the Go board was placed down and slowly Shikamaru took a seat beside him. Glancing at the Nara he gave a warm smile, or at least tried to. The return look told him it wasn't successful, but the eyes also show appreciation for the attempt.

"Shikamaru, you have more guests" Choji turned round and started at the two figures.

"Naruto! Shino!" Shikaku left, his words echoed that they would be provided with snacks. Choji nodded absently and turned back to the new arrivals.

"What are you guys doing here?" at that they both turned to the still silent Shikamaru. Choji followed their gaze and was stunned to see the cold, almost frigid expression on his best friends face.

No one spoke for a while, the air thick with tension. Finally Shikamaru turned away, Shino and Naruto took that as a sign and slowly moved closer and sat down. Naruto to a quick look at the board, he reached for a piece and made the first move.

The game was on.

Shikamaru's eyes flashed in irritation but it quickly disappeared. With clipped motions he made his move. Naruto followed swiftly.

The only sounds were the pieces in motion. Shikamaru, choppy and hard, clashing with the board surface. Naruto, swift and fluid, weaving his strategy around the disgruntled Nara.

"So, I'm guessing you both came because you were worried. Thought you could help me analyse my problems, rationalise the circumstances and help me recover, like the good fellows you are" Shikamaru's tone lacked his usual drawl, this was force of an angry Nara, sharp intellect geared towards a confrontation.

To Naruto however.

A ghost of a smile hit his face "You must not know me well Shika-Kun. My skill set leans to tearing people down, they aren't really good for building someone up. And as for Shino, again he's not exactly the psychiatrist type. More than likely the best you'll get are some bug related metaphors. No offense" the last statement was directed to the Aburame, who merely adjusted his glasses.

"Proverbs are like butterflies. Some are caught, some fly away"

Naruto glanced meaningfully at Choji and rolled his eyes. The Akimichi couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped. Shikamaru glared half-heartedly at his best friend before returning to the game. Much of his initial anger was gone, especially with Naruto's words, all that remained was the heavy feeling that just won't go away.

"My mission to Wave." Shikamaru looked up to Naruto, and as he did he only just realised how different the blonde's eye was. There was an acknowledgement, a truth that he had somehow missed. It hadn't been their when they were at the academy, and Shikamaru had a feeling he knew what had changed in the blonde.

"I singlehandedly took out our clients opposition. Sixty-five men with the primary target, as well as another eighty-two that were on their way. None of them ninja, but they were the main opposition to our clients purposes. Kakashi didn't know when I left, but both he and Sandaime knew how many died that night…at my hands."

Choji swallowed hard, it was like seeing something for the first time and the knot in his stomach only grew as he looked with undisguised horror at the blonde. Shino remained relaxed, however his hive buzzed slightly around him.

"I don't see myself as a monster, though some people might, especially as I have no real remorse for my actions" Naruto smiled guilelessly. "I chose to become a ninja, a shinobi for Konoha that day, and in so doing a hundred and forty-seven men fell. Some to my blades, some to my traps, others my poisons."

"I could say that they were not innocent. That they were evil. That my client needed protection to save his village. In the end, they died because I killed them….and I have found peace with that." Naruto made his final move on the board.

Shikamaru stared hard into Naruto's eye. His heart beating so loud he could feel the blood being pumped by the organ. Choji looked uncomfortable, but also pensive. It was Shino that broke the silence.

"The ant lives safely; until it has gotten wings"

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and slowly let it loose. His worldview had fundamentally shifted. The war with Suna and Oto had stripped away his veil, not that he was blind to the realities, but that of his deliberate ignorance.

His world, like the small ant, had been routine and moderately safe, stable, comforting. The war, and his actions, the choice he made to help, had given him new wings….new perspective, of his chosen craft. One that he had always known, but seem altogether new.

 _Can I continue down this road?_

Shikamaru closed his eyes. His hand moved across the board, no longer choppy, no longer filled with anger. His piece moved silently, reaching its destination with a soft click.

 _I Win._

"Damn, I thought I had you there" Naruto commented as he looked over the game, trying to see where he failed. Shikamaru merely sniffed and lay back, a slouch growing on his posture.

"Mendokusei….." Choji beamed so wide, it was like the Sun itself.

Outside Shikaku leaned across the wall, his worries finally loosening their tight grip. He pushed off lightly and retreated inwards

 _Shino, Naruto….Choji….._

 _…_ _Arigatou._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hello again and welcome to the latest chapter - apologies for the late post, i was unavailable much of yesterday. things are moving forward now, so hope you enjoy. as always comments and criticisms are welcome, it really helps to see what you are all thinking and it keeps me motivated to carry on the story and get better.**_

 _ **Now bit of reminder - Naruto's 4 Shiryu have individual names, and they will probably be getting more individual page time. So here's some aid to remember their relative positions. Going clockwise from top right:**_

 ** _Aoguang – King of the East,_** ** _Aoqin – King of the South,_** ** _Aorun – King of the West,_** _ **Aoshun – King of the North**_

 _ **Now a question - For Sakura, gauntlets weapons or encasing her fists with earth via earth jutsu? let me know your thoughts**_

 _ **Finally thanks again for all your support**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

It took a special kind of crazy, to be on the borders of Earth Country, given the heightened sense of security from ninja villages the world over. The statement was doubly true, in a situation where a Konoha Nin was moving through Earth Country, home to Iwagakure, a village known for its unrelenting grudge against Konoha Nins. One would have to be monumentally stupid to be caught with a Konoha headband on foreign soil, suicidal in fact.

 _Yeah, I have definitely gotten very rusty. That has to change_

Kakashi shook his head. Getting his breathing and his physiological responses under control was easy for a Jonin like him. With a quick survey of the general area, he determined that there was no one else, and so he relaxed, somewhat. He turned to what was left of the five Iwa Nins that he had literally stumbled upon. They were not on their typical routes and had been just as shocked as he was.

Then, things escalated….

Kakashi looked over his injuries, popping a blood pill negligently. He pulled out a seal tag, inwardly thanking his workaholic student for the addition into his inventory. It was a medical patch, designed to help stimulate the body's natural healing process using chakra. It would also keep the applied area cleaned and disinfected. He pulled up his vest and applied the tag to his side, hissing slightly as it took hold.

He popped another pill, this time a chakra and nutrient based one. Again his students had come through for him, this time Sakura. He still marvelled at how well she was developing, branching out from the toxicology that Naruto had helped start her on to other facets, including combat supplements and stimulants.

 _They are growing so fast. Different from when we first started out…._

Kakashi shook his head lightly and ran his hands over the Iwa bodies, checking for anything of value, clues to determine the sudden change in routine. Information was worth its weight in gold and anything that allowed Konoha to get into the heads of the opposition was not to be taken lightly.

Going through the gear he admired the quality of weapons and a material. Iwa's geography provided it a natural defence against invasion and for the most part kept it fairly isolated from the rest of the world. It also hid a wealth in terms of mining, cave tunnels that hid vast minerals and water, allowing the Land of Earth to prosper much like the other villages. Kakashi wasted little time and took everything of note from the bodies, sealing them in a storage scroll for later.

He then gathered the bodies together and then ran through several handseals. His chakra pulsed as he struck the ground, moments later the earth rumbled and shifted, taking on the consistency of quicksand. The bodies sank deep into the earth.

After a while Kakashi changed his handseals slightly, his chakra pulsing to the new instructions. The earth rumbled again and the surrounding area slowly reverted to what it looked like before the skirmish. Kakashi ran a careful eye on the end result, while it wasn't perfect it would pass a cursory inspection fairly well. By the time they realised something was wrong he would be well out of enemy territory anyway.

Kakashi gave a quick look to the sky, noting the time, and then took off at a sharp run. His rendezvous point was still some distance away and he was short on time, however even with those pressing issues his thoughts couldn't turn away from his team….and the current situation.

 _Sasuke….._

Kakashi wasn't sure what went on with Itachi, and he barely had time to actually take stock of his team before he had been thrown in to the deep end of high target missions.

But deep down he knew something…..he couldn't put it into words, but something was up with Team Seven.

 _Sasuke…_

Come to think of it, it had been a while since he actually worked one to one with either Naruto or Sakura. Both were doing well, both had done well…considering. Both were contributing to the overall development of team seven, and as much pride he felt, he also felt a hint of guilt.

 _Sasuke….._

He had been spending way too much time with Sasuke as of late and so far it seemed his other students didn't seem to mind and genuinely understood. Now though he needed to remind them that there were three genins that needed his attention.

 _I need to remember that lesson as well…._

"Hatake-San" Kakashi came out of his thoughts as several presences made themselves know around him. Quickly seven dark figures converged around him, keeping to his brutal pace.

"How is it going?" Kakashi queried as they linked up. The figure to his right shook its head in the negative. The one to his left, the mission leader, then began to speak.

"The mission is scrubbed. We lost the target and our window was closed. Intelligence got it wrong." As a rule, Jonin level ninja did not grumble, but Kakashi could feel the discontent and frustration from each of them. No one liked a scrubbed mission.

"Intel did say it was a long-shot…." Kakashi trailed off with a sigh. Someone ahead snorted, but the sharp spike in chakra kept them quite. The mission leader shook their head again and gave short signals. At once they increased their pace, heading straight for the border.

Kakashi's heart lightened, he was actually looking forward to seeing his genins again. And maybe this time he would do all three of them justice.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since he had been revived, however for Sasuke it felt much longer than that.

At first he had difficulty focusing on anything for prolonged periods, the fog over his mind staunchly refusing to give way. The Medics often assured him he was progressing well but honestly he couldn't see it.

Nonetheless as each day passed he felt more in control…no _less_ out of control. Still, they were not going to officially release him for another few days despite his protests and irritations, Sasuke did not like being confined to a bed for such a long time and the constant nattering from the nurses and other well-wishers was now beginning to grate.

Sasuke heard comments growing louder outside his down and quickly lay back on his bed and closed his eyes; his breathing had been even so it wasn't difficult pulling off his ruse.

"Sasuke-San should be released soon; we just need to ensure there are no lingering effects from his confrontation with **Uchiha Itachi**." The duty nurse, Suzume, opened the door gently as she spoke to Sakura.

 _Itachi!_

It was good that the heartrate monitor was no longer connected to him; it would have definitely given him away.

"That's good. It'll be nice to have the full team back together…..for however long that will last" Sakura's voice came through, although Sasuke had to strain to her the last bit.

"Is everything alright Sakura-San? You seem a little, out of sorts." Sasuke strained his ears, keen to hear his teammates reply.

"It's nothing" Sakura quickly apologised, clearly unwilling to speak further. "Thanks for letting me in."

"It's no problem Sakura-San" Sasuke heard Suzume reply, her tone then went teasing "besides I'm sure you've enjoyed spending all that **time** with your crush, even if he was under for most of it."

Inwardly Sasuke lurched and he almost flinched, especially at the light giggle from Suzume.

Oddly though, he didn't hear one from Sakura.

"Crush huh?" Sakura's voice came out barely a whisper. Sasuke felt a hand run over his head and hair, a feather light touch before it pulled away. She started speaking again and Sasuke focused as best he could without getting caught.

"It's funny when I think of it. I spent so long thinking Sasuke was it for me, I even gave up my best friend, turned her into my rival for Sasuke's affections. I was willing to do anything for him, I thought it was love." Sakura chuckled. The sound was mixed, filled with light tones yet full of melancholy.

"Thirteen years old ninja and I all but declared him my future, willing to give up everything." Sakura's voice seemed to move around, it came to a rest on his right, just by the open window.

"Naruto was much wiser than me, when I think about it now. He had a crush on me and I had one on Sasuke. The only difference was he had the good sense to focus more on his training, and less on me."

"And now" Sakura chuckled depreciatingly "I'm closer to him than to my 'one true love'. Makes you think doesn't it?"

Sasuke heard more movement, and Suzume's voice drew closer to Sakura's position

"Don't be too hard on yourself, or Sasuke-San. It's like you said, you are both very young and still have much to **grow** into. Maybe in the **future** things could **change** ; right now Sasuke-San seems **devoted** to his **chosen course**."

"There is a fine line between devotion and obsession Suzume-San" Sakura deadpanned "I doubt Sasuke can tell the difference anymore."

"All the more reason for you to be **present** in his life." Suzume countered softly "You and **Naruto-San** can keep him grounded; make sure he doesn't **lose** himself.

"….Yeah, maybe your right." Sakura responded after a moment of silence, a resolve creeping into her voice. "But from now on it would be as his teammate and friend, not his love interest." The announcement came as a shock to Suzume and Sasuke; neither had expected her to agree to easily, or readily, especially considering how die hard she had been for Sasuke.

"My teammates are both strong. Naruto is more helpful but he doesn't really see me as any form of rival or challenge, and the less said about Sasuke on that the better. Both of them however are always squaring off, Naruto is a lot sneakier in his actions but that's just his M.O…." Sakura's voice moved from the window and was heading for the door.

"I will not let them leave me behind. They won't dismiss me as nothing, not without a fight. I'll speak to sensei about signing me of for Med-Nin training, plus there's a Chunin commander that I need to talk to. Later Suzume" The door opened and closed before Suzume could even form a reply.

"….Are you going to keep pretending you are asleep? Either way I can make my examinations and send in the results." Sasuke's eyes snapped open and took in the pointed yet gentle look from Suzume. He grunted but remained quite at being caught out; Suzume however merely sighed and beckoned him to sit up straight.

"I said nothing because Sakura-San needed to get it out of her system. Also I think you needed to hear what she had to say, considering you were a major factor of her current state." Suzume ran a pulsing hand over his frame; Sasuke could almost feel the questing nature of her chakra as she went through her diagnosis.

"What she thought or wanted is not my concern. It has never been my concern" Sasuke wasn't sure what made him speak up, but he couldn't help the words coming out. "Right now there is only one thing that concerns me."

"And what is that Uchiha-San?"

Sasuke's reply was swift. "The death of Uchiha Itachi."

Suzume pursed her lips but made no comment. Either way Sasuke did not care, now that he had given voice to his goals once more everything seemed clear. He had been slipping, forgetting the oaths he swore and the commitments he made, in favour for false camaraderie and the honey words of the village.

 _When you see the shackles that bind you, only then would you seek me out._

"Sasuke-San, your pulse is elevated. Is something wrong?" Sasuke quickly snapped back to focus and shook his head. He took in several deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. His efforts must have worked because he felt Suzume relax.

"So, you seek to kill your brother. And were does Naruto-San fit into all this?" he turned a querying look in her direction and she elaborated "When you were first brought in for a while you muttered Uzumaki-San's name. Also, we noted whenever he was brought up you would become more agitated. Like now for instance" She beckon to his current state, which caught Sasuke by surprise.

"Naruto…is of no consequence" The tone was completely flat. Suzume's gaze didn't falter however she kept quiet.

"You have fully recovered Sasuke-San; there are no lingering effects we can detect. You are free to leave whenever you like" At that she stood up and gathered her tray and notes. She made it to the door and then paused, almost hesitant. She turned around and faced him again.

"Forgive me if I seem presumptuous, and please do not take offence to my words. This **path** you insist on walking will take you places you may not wish to tread. However if you do your **duty** you will not falter, you will have no cause to stumble or doubt."

" **Never forget your duty** "

Sasuke's eyes remained blank for a while. He closed them and turned away from her.

"You were right. You are presumptuous. I need nothing further." Suzume started slightly at his attitude and gave a small glare. Her gentle nature however won out, and she gave a small bow and apology before leaving.

* * *

Naruto wandered through Konoha, unsure of what to do next.

He had spent most of the afternoon at the Nara compound, and only then had he realised that it had been a long time since he'd been that much relaxed. So much had happened so quickly, to him personally and the village as a whole, he was amazed at how easy it was to lose sight of things.

Still, the time spent had done him more good than anything else he could have come up with. Shikamaru was back on track and overall everyone felt better, more at ease with their current outlooks.

This brings him back to his wanderings. It was the early hours of the evening so it was still fairly light, but he had no desire to tinker with his puppets for once. Kakashi was away from the village and he hadn't heard word from Jiraiya. Sasuke, last he heard was still in the hospital and Sakura…..

Naruto winced slightly as he realised he hadn't given real thought to the state of his teammates for a while. Since going off with the Sannin, his return back to the village and everything else, he could count the number of times he actually saw and spoke to them, and the sad fact was he probably wouldn't need his second hand.

As if summoned by his thoughts, his senses pulsed with a familiar signature, albeit the feelings were more focused and determined than he was used to.

Naruto turned towards Sakura and made to call out; as he focused on her though the words died in his throat as he took stock.

Sakura was crouched on the rooftop beside him, and she was fully prepared for combat. The bodysuit she had started favouring was now heavily reinforced in key areas, apart from the usual shin and arm guards. A third pouch had joined her arsenal and Naruto could tell from subtle movements there were a lot more hidden weapons on her than previously.

Her eyes though were the most telling. There was a new fire burning in them, one that left him slightly on a lurch.

"Hey Naruto, are you busy right now?" Naruto quickly turned the question in his head, somehow he knew that any answer other than no was not going to be well received, plus he was struggling to see what Sakura was up to.

"Hi Sakura, loving the new look. Very combat heavy" Naruto deflected while trying to analyse her behaviour.

Sakura however wasn't deterred.

"Naruto, you promised to make it up to me. What you did in Wave, and while you've helped out loads and I do appreciate it, it's still not enough." Naruto blinked and his eyes narrowed slightly. His senses picked up a flash of satisfaction and eagerness in Sakura's chakra, which made him more annoyed.

"I don't intend to hold it over your head forever; I doubt I could even if I tried. But there is one thing you can do right now and I'll call it squared."

Naruto paused as he eyed her up, he was starting to get a feeling of what was going on, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. To him it sounded like-

"I want to fight you Naruto" -Yeah, that.

"Sakura, you don't have to blackmail me for a spar y'know." Naruto drawled out. A sharp tang of fury washed over him causing him to blink rapidly.

"Did I say spar? I want to fight, you and me, right now."

Naruto slowly spun round, facing Sakura fully. It was dawning on him that Sakura was deadly serious; he could feel her anger at his apparent dismissal, her eagerness, to fight…and a hint of desperation? A subtle fear that at first seemed misplaced, but was also reinforcing her current disposition.

"Don't make me beg" Naruto twitched hard at the soft plea. He'd have to figure out what was going on in her head later, for now though….

"Let me get my gear."

* * *

By the time Naruto appeared in team Seven's training ground, twilight was setting in. Sakura seemed to reverberate, barely holding herself back. That changed once she caught sight of Naruto.

This was Sakura's first time seeing the Shiryu, after hearing about them from so many various places. His first unveiling at the Chunin exams and, according to some leaked reports, the fight with Gaara.

The Shiryu presented a formidable sight, however Naruto's stance and attitude was throwing her off.

"Well, you asked for this so…let's see what you got." Naruto shifted his stance slightly and his Shiryu stirred, other than that however he seemed to be casual.

Sakura calmed herself and nodded.

Then, she blitzed.

Naruto merely glanced to his left, just in time to see Sakura materialize. Her hands snapped outwards launching several shuriken. Naruto however remained still allowing them to pass right through him. Simultaneously Aoguang struck out on the right, deflecting Sakura's blow. Sakura followed with the move and brought her leg up for a round house. Naruto leaned back but made no follow up.

Sakura gritted her teeth as her spin came to a stop. She knew her kick left her wide open but Naruto hadn't retaliated. Again she closed to the gap launching blow after blow. Naruto however was content to keep deflecting and evading her attacks. He did note however that Sakura's temper only grew the longer the fight went and the more he remained passive.

Sakura abruptly broke off, her temper and frayed and she snapped.

"I asked for a fight! And you give me jokes!" she didn't even wait for his response.

Naruto felt her chakra spike rapidly and her hair fluttered wildly. She raised a leg and then brought it down in a thunderous stomp. Naruto felt the shockwave as the ground seemed to lose consistency. Quick as lightning Aoqin and Aorun shot downwards into the ground keeping him relatively anchored as the shakes continued. Meanwhile Sakura was come at him at full tilt. Naruto felt the chakra pulsing from her and noted her speeding through handseals. He cursed silently as his Shiryu pulled free from the earth and he leapt to the side, while the top left, Aoshun, moved straight for Sakura's position.

She smirked.

Naruto felt the rumble but couldn't do anything fast enough. Suddenly an earth pillar shot upwards, blocking his view of Sakura, also causing Aoshun to bounce of hard against its surface. He barely had time to wince when he felt her chakra pulse again. Sakura sped through more handseals and with a loud yell her fist blazed with chakra and she punched the pillar. The earth pillar groaned as it bent outwards slightly, cracks and fissures ran across its surface, before explosively firing outwards sending sharp fragments hurtling towards Naruto.

Naruto's instincts took over completely; his Shiryu pulsed hard as chakra thrummed across the lengths. In a whirlwind of motion the earth shards were deflected or crushed as Naruto pulled back, intent on getting out of range.

"Ready to take me serious now?" Sakura snarked as she quickly ran through more seals. She then dropped to a knee and slammed her palms into the ground, her chakra flooding out of her. Again the tell-tale rumble was Naruto's only warning as multiple earth spikes and pillars rose up. Naruto back flipped as the ground beneath him started to shake, and then wove passed the spikes as the came up in his path. His Shiryu weren't idle either, slashing and smashing anything in range.

Naruto cursed under his breath at the turn of events. He was struggling with the momentum of Sakura! Of all people!

 _Then again, it's that type of thinking that got me in this mess in the first place._

The reality was unpleasant but true. He had started by treating this as another spar against Sakura, another exercise that he could just run through the motions, keeping his skills polished but not really gaining anything.

….and now he was in an intense battle, a _fight._ And he was losing ground, losing momentum.

Just plain losing!

Naruto tensed as he sought to turn the tide around, when he noticed Sakura was on the move again. The area was fairly littered broken and standing earth pillars and she was moving from each to get close. Naruto blitzed to intercept, only to realise he realised he had been had.

Sakura had anticipated he would close in, trying to regain control. She stopped at a pillar and gave another titanic blow. The whole thing shattered and sent debris right at Naruto. His Shiryu smashed through the bigger pieces while he deflected the smaller ones. Sakura however had moved to another pillar, again about to strike but Naruto was having none of it.

With a sharp burst of chakra he covered the distance before she could even twitch. He gave a quick palm strike to her chest, stunning and forcing her to gasp for breath. Then he dropped low and swept her legs out from under her. Sakura hit the ground hard but that galvanized her into action. She rolled away and tried to scramble to her feet only for Naruto to loom over her, his eyes neutral and stance tense. Her breathing was the loudest thing around for miles.

"….yeah, I'm gonna take you seriously from now" Naruto's tone was flat; however there was a hint of apology and respect in his tone which allowed Sakura to relax slightly. He was mad yes, but not enough to actually ruin the whole purpose of the fight.

"I thought you might." Her smile turned cheeky as her eyes flashed. Her heel tapped lightly on the ground. Naruto immediately back pedalled, just as the earth in front rumbled with multiple spikes chasing after him. Naruto quickly side stepped, letting the spikes carry on passed him, however his senses pulsed and he glanced forwards in alarm, just in time to see a slab hurtling for his face. He bent backwards, letting the slab pass over him. A sharp burst of chakra echoed on his right and he turned in time to see Sakura dart into view. Her eyes still held fire and determination, but both were aware that she needed to maintain her pressure or else Naruto would steamroll over her.

He needed space to regroup and get back into the fight; she needed to keep up the momentum and deny him pace.

Sakura's fingers blurred. Naruto marvelled at her seal speed, it was much improved from way back when and now he was getting a flare of her prefer style and element.

Naruto was in a difficult position; did he straighten up, hopefully in time and escape her attack? Or did he drop to the ground and roll away?

All that passed in split second, just as her final seal shifted into place. Her chakra spiked again and she dragged her foot across the ground, moving into a backflip kick. The ground beneath her feet distended and shot outwards, jagged edges angled for Naruto and moving fast.

Naruto remained motionless as the sharp points came at him. His chakra pulsed, once.

Sakura hovered in the air, in the final end of her arc when she heard the loud crash and the sound of broken rubble. She landed, in a crouch with one leg fully extended to the side and risked a quick glance. She couldn't see much over the makeshift earth mound as a result of her technique, but her adrenaline levels were up and she didn't want to risk giving Naruto time.

She rose quickly and darted to the side, only to slam into a hard surface. She bounced slightly and tried to take a step back only for it to smack into her again, stunning her for a brief moment. The sound of parting air swept towards her and she quickly brandished a kunai, deflecting some of the blow, however it left a shallow bite on her exposed leg.

She felt the air move again and she quickly ducked, before pushing of the ground to create distance. She threw her kunai blind, hoping to stall any action but all he heard was a sharp call, of metal striking metal.

There was no follow up and Sakura took in the full scope of the battlefield. Her eyes widened in shock.

His outfit was in complete disarray and torn from several of her attacks but Naruto seemed the picture of refinement and poise. One hand held a series of tags, brought just up to nose level while the other was folded at his back. His Shiryu snaked around him, jaws opening and closing almost as if alive, Sakura half expected them to begin hissing and spitting at her temerity.

However the biggest thing was Byakuya.

Naruto's got to puppet was out, every inch of him pristine and in working order. It was currently wielding a set of weapons Sakura hadn't seen before; a shield with what appeared to be a grill and subtle features. The shield began glowing and Sakura inhaled sharply, as the whole thing suddenly looked like a demon ready to breathe fire at her.

The sword too was equally interesting; a short, thick single edged blade. The blade began glowing, much like the shield and all in all it made Byakuya look a fearsome sight.

Sakura however burst into a full smile. Naruto cocked his head, almost as if he was listening to something, what she had no idea but she didn't care.

"You are taking me seriously. I'm not weak" Sakura said elation and relief in her tone.

"I never said you were" Naruto's head remained cocked as he continued to observe her. Sakura shook her head and clenched her fists.

"You never had to. None of you did." Her shoulders shook slightly and tears began falling down her face. Naruto shifted clearly uncomfortable at the turn of events.

"I was never like you and Sasuke. I always lagged behind you two. And even when I tried it never measured up."

Naruto remained silent as the torrent poured out.

"You and sensei helped, but it always felt patronising, even when we sparred, you were always holding back. And even if it was for my benefit, to help me learn and get better, it only made me feel worthless." She rubbed her eyes, trying to stem the tears.

"You and Sasuke, when you fought, there is an intensity, one that is never there when we fought. You at least made an effort to help me….with Sasuke-"Naruto frowned and looked down as the words choked at their teammate's name "-he just didn't see me as anything more than a chore."

"You proved your worth in the prelims Sakura. No one can doubt you from that performance." Naruto said softly, uncomfortable at the feelings Sakura was displaying. "Not to mention it's been a while we've worked as a team. At least since the invasion a month and a half ago, we haven't had time to really form back up."

"That's why I'm afraid." Her voice was lower than a whisper and yet it carried the force of hammer. Naruto looked on in shock, unable to comprehend.

"I may not be the best, or the strongest, or the fastest on team Seven….but I am not weak!" tears poured freely from Sakura yet her eyes shined with a defiant spirit.

 _Defiance and desperation_

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You set the pace for this fight; you forced me to play to your battle. I only just realised that you didn't even use your skills in genjutsu or the numerous hallucinogens or stimulants or poisons I know you play with." He took another deep breath and carried on.

"Your chakra capacity and capabilities are far beyond when we started out. Your skills and combat acumen have grown immensely and that is no small thing."

"You have also forced me to expend more than I thought possible, and even summon Byakuya."

Naruto opened his eyes, warmth and deep respect shining through.

"You are strong Sakura-Chan."

The air rushed around Sakura at those words, she could almost not believe her ears.

 _You are strong Sakura-Chan_

The tears increased and her mouth trembled. Her shoulders shook as she desperately tried to suppress the sobs.

Suddenly arms surrounded her in a hug and Naruto's chakra washed over her.

"I will never take you for granted. Next time we fight, it will be as equals from the start. You had best be ready."

The dams broke at that.

Sakura grabbed tight hold of Naruto as he gently brought both of them to the floor. Sakura however was passed caring; nothing more mattered as her wails echoed through the darkening skies.

* * *

 ** _That's it for this chapter - dont forget to comment on your thoughts for Sakura's weapon choice._**

 ** _Also all reviews are appreciated._**

 ** _Happy Readings._**


	34. Chapter 34

**_A.N – Hi all, just a quick apology and heads up, the next couple chapters may be late. I try to keep to my schedule things are a tad hectic. As a reader myself I know it can be frustrating being patient so I just want to say thanks to all of you and hope you understand._**

 ** _Also another big thanks for the comments and reviews – I ask for more and you responded brilliantly; RamenKinght, Formeraxe, Scarease, NonSolus, Seta88, Waldo Santiago, xXElectrodeXx, Shinigami69, Jojo, iitrnr, prince711, Casual Gryphon and guests…_**

 ** _Some new names and the welcome oldies, thanks again for your support._**

 ** _So, onwards to the next chapter._**

* * *

The early hours of the day were always a breath-taking sight, especially in Fire Country. The sun rising slowly over the horizon and peeking in between the great trees. Its rays streaming through gaps and its warmth gently bathing the world around.

Naruto was sat on his open window, simply enjoying the moment. He would take in deep breaths of the fresh morning air, before slowly letting them out. His eyes seemed to focus on nothing yet everything in equal measure. Occasionally a breeze would blow by and he watched as it carried the leaves through the air, fleeting in spirals before disappearing from view.

Naruto had spent the entire night on the window, merely sitting there as his mind unravelled his memories and thoughts until he either made sense of things, or tied himself further in knots.

A gentle mumble drew his attention and he focused on the figure in his bed. Pink strands of hair could be seen peeking out from under the covers. As she shuffled Sakura's face slowly pulled free, and Naruto could see as she shifted around it would be even longer before she woke up. The haggard look had yet left her despite the sleep and dried tears still marred her face.

She was the reason he hadn't gone to bed. Despite his home having multiple rooms Naruto was still unprepared to take up the master bedroom. The memories of Kazuki and Umeko were still too fresh. However dropping Sakura in one of the guest rooms didn't sit well with him, especially given her emotional state the night before, so it was just easier to drop her in his bed while he thought things over.

From a certain stand point he could fully understand and appreciate Sakura's reactions. The last few months had been a whirlwind of activity, especially for rookie genins, and ever since she had started taking her training seriously it must have been a startling realisation how far behind she really was.

How dangerous her choice _really_ was….

For him and Sasuke, there was no other path they could walk. While he wasn't one for destiny or fate, the simple fact that he housed the greatest of the nine Biju meant that no other life would open to him, his path bound as tightly as his prisoner. His only hope then was to become the best, ensure he had a decent chance at a better life in service to Konoha. It was a dream that he nurtured under the watchful and caring gaze of a wise old man, the wisest as far as Naruto was concerned. Sarutobi had left an irremovable mark of loyalty in him, belief in an ideal that could represent Konoha. The village was far from perfect, Kami knows Naruto had experienced some of its low points, but regardless Sarutobi had loved and defended it with a fervour that couldn't be denied and if only for that Naruto was determined to guard the old man's greatest treasure.

In order to do that, he couldn't afford second best, he couldn't afford to loiter. Each day was a struggle, something to prove, something to work on. A desperate bid for skills, knowledge….and ultimately power.

Sasuke was of a similar way. His life was sealed the minute he spawned from the Uchiha Clan; there would be no other course for him. It was further moulded by the tragedy of his Clan, and the conflict with his brother. Sasuke, much like he, was focused on his career as a ninja, and in the acquisition of skills and power.

A light breeze swept by, grabbing strands of his hair and splaying them across his eyes. Naruto idly brushed them to the side.

Kakashi was also another point, either of contention or something else he wasn't too sure of. The Jonin was highly skilled and a competent commander. What he wasn't, was a good teacher. At least that was how Naruto felt. Kakashi was an excellent sounding board, and many times Naruto could feel his genuine interest and pride as time passed. But Naruto had expected more from the renowned Jonin, and despite his chosen craft and the lack of real support in Konoha, there was much Kakashi could have still done to further his training.

And for a long time now, the only one who got any real one-to-one time with the Jonin had been Sasuke.

Naruto frowned as he considered the point.

He understood the issues surrounding the Uchiha; Kakashi was the only one in the village that could offer reliable help with the Sharingan, practical experience for when any scrolls Sasuke may have had would fall short. Also the issue with Orochimaru and also Gaara had to be considered and Kakashi working extensively with the dark haired teen was the logical conclusion.

Still, Naruto had enough pride in himself to know he had been stung by his sensei's extended absence. It was also the reason he latched on hard to the Sannin's, and why he was desperate to increase his training and abilities. He never wanted to be in that position again. A position where he could easily be abandoned to the side, left to wallow with no alternatives and no ways to improve. With Jiraiya his reputation and skills could only grow and who knows, the rank of Chunin could be more firmly in his grasp. At that point new doors and avenues would be open to him, so much so that he wouldn't have to worry about the oversight of non-existent Jonins.

Naruto blinked at the vehemence in his line of thought, and then shrugged, accepting his feelings for what they were. For now he had to make do with his team, with the war officially over and Suna once again tentative allies, maybe Konoha could wrangle some concessions out of them, especially of the Puppetry variety.

Already rumours had gone round the village and much of his after action report had been leaked to the village, painting him in a more favourable light. Also people were aware that he had gone along with Jiraiya to retrieve Tsunade, the wily Sannin had also used the opportunity to improve his overall reputation whilst boosting morale.

All he had to do now was make himself and his puppets more visible in the village, be indispensable as they continued the reconstruction and allow word of mouth to take its course.

Naruto felt Sakura's chakra shift, telling him she was close to waking. He glanced outside again and marvelled at how time flew by, the sun was fully out and the streets were already bustling with purpose. He remained sat at the window, content to let Sakura come to the morning at her own speed, the nights rest hopefully would have done wonders for her disposition.

….Then, they would have a little chat on her choice of tactics.

* * *

While the sun heralded a new day, some individuals had been active long before the light first peeked over the horizon.

Shino barley grunted as he pushed his body to the limits. His physical workouts were gruelling and a testament to his dedication. He had up since the early hours of the morning and his body shone with sweat. Various training equipment lay around him, discarded as he went through his routines. His Kikaichu swarmed around him, concealing him in the mass.

Slowly he wound down, completing his routines for the morning. With the physical part completed he could begin work on his chakra and Kikaichu abilities, and this was what he had been looking forward to the most.

Ever since the invasion and his performance during, the Clan had begun looking deeper into alternative uses of the allies. For his part and contribution Shino had been inducted into the breeding and control units, a program that had been developed to catalogue the unique changes and traits of the Kikaichu and also breeding specialist variants or more resilient strains of the insects.

For Shino it was a validation of his abilities and a dream come true, an opportunity to further develop his hobbies as a viable option and improve the efficiency of his clan.

While individual skills and abilities vary as a whole the Aburames as a whole could be classified under espionage. Their bugs were perfect infiltrators and with the ability to communicate directly with them it made the suited for that role.

However Shino had been able to observe many of the allies and oppositions during the Chunin Exams. He had seen their abilities and also received reports from his bugs on their strengths and capabilities.

Then there was his collusion Naruto, and all that resulted.

Working with the blonde had been an experience. He like many others had somewhat underestimated Naruto's skill and tenacity, it he witnessed it himself. His subtle ruthlessness and drive were near unseen in a genin, then again considering the precarious nature of his situation Shino couldn't honestly blame him.

That said he also enjoyed Naruto's company and pragmatism. Working with him was seamless, much like the movement of an ant colony; each one knew his role and the relative position of others around him, maximising opportunities and optimising efficiency.

It was their end fight, with the Suna Nins that really opened his eyes. Despite having his hands full he had caught glimpses of the battle between Gaara and Naruto. The sheer power they were throwing around had been awe inspiring, doubly so on Naruto's part because for a long while he had been stemming back much of his Biju's powers and still managed to stand on equal footing to the unhinged Gaara.

A fire was born in him that day, one that he never really anticipated.

Shino was proud of his clan and his skills, he worked hard to be what he was and took advantage of the gifts he had. But now there was a greater yearning to push beyond the boundaries, to go farther than any in his clan had gone. His silk wire jutsu and armoured carapace were just the start for him, already both were listed in the Aburame records and several clan members had come to him for further input and practicality of the techniques. He wanted to push beyond that, learn more about his bugs and others, understand the unique traits and capabilities of various breeds, see ways he could build new abilities into his Kikaichu and adapt them for greater variations in combat.

Shino blinked rapidly as he realised the giant smirk on his face and the rushing of blood in his veins. His colonies had picked up on the elevated physiological responses and temperature and sent a small query. It took mere seconds for him to realise it was as a result of his excitement, anticipation and eagerness.

His shades glinted in the light and his smirk only grew wider.

* * *

Sasuke's first night back since his stay in the hospital had been….sufficient, for the lack of a better word.

The shadows that plagued him were still present; however it seemed they were now held at bay. By what he couldn't understand but it was welcome nonetheless. This had been his first real restful sleep and as he woke he was surer of his purpose and his choice.

He was an avenger foremost.

Somewhere out there his brother was laughing at him. No, laughing implied his brother deigned to consider him, consider the plight of what his actions had done to his Clan, his people.

 _And now I have no people…._

Sasuke felt the cursed mark pulse on his shoulder. Seconds later the seal Kakashi had placed on it came to life, restraining the tainted energy and holding it at bay…barely.

Sasuke ran his hand over the mark while his mind wondered. When he had used the energy against Gaara it had been such a rush, the power behind the seal had been so intense and tangible, everything responded quicker, surer. His abilities sky rocketed and any Sasuke couldn't deny that he had loved _absolutely_ every bit of the experience.

But when he found his brother, when he pit himself against Itachi, he didn't use the cursed seal.

He was soundly beaten, vengeance was denied for the Uchiha Clan and their killer was allowed to walk free.

Sasuke's eyes lit up with hate and the Sharingan burst to life. His chakra whipped around him in frenzy, the cursed seal pulsed, almost eagerly at the storm of emotions and Kakashi's suppression seal struggled to keep the dark chakra at bay.

It was a futile attempt.

Markings spread over his skin and his chakra signature change. The rush of new levels of chakra energy swept through Sasuke and he revelled in the power.

This was what he wanted. This was what he _needed._ This was a power he could use to finally get absolution for his clan, and to think the village wanted to seal it away! Hide it away and pretend it never existed, when he could bring it to heel and use it as a platform for new frontiers of power.

Utterly absurd and the hypocrisy of it all disgusted him. After all Naruto-

Sasuke's eyes spun and his anger spiked at the thought of his teammate Naruto held a power, unlike anything he had known to exist. It was a power that he had been unable to fathom or match. And it appeared that while it was unpopular, he was allowed to utilise the energy regardless.

How was that dissimilar to Sasuke's situation? Why was his power shackled while Naruto given free reign.

 _Why Naruto? Why him and not me?_

 _He doesn't need such power_

 _He does not DESERVE such Power_

And whatever it was Itachi wanted it. It was the only thing that made sense to Sasuke. Naruto had nothing else to offer but that power he kept hidden within him. A power that took his brothers attention away from its rightful place!

The cursed seal burned through his coils, but to Sasuke it was a small price for the rapture of power he had at his disposal.

 _Yet I offer much more, the knowledge will follow, but the power I can give now…._

 _When you see the shackles that bind you…you will seek me out…._

Sasuke blinked as he felt the seal sputter and the strain on his body began increasing. He pushed back on the seal and, to his surprise, it receded with little fuss or issues. His mind pondered the ease at which it disengaged, every time it had manifested it was always difficult to manage and even more so to push back. So what made this time so different…?

Gears turned in his mind as he rubbed the seal. This time he made no effort to fight the seal; in fact he welcomed its power with open arms. Instead of scorching its way through him, it burned with eagerness that was matched by his needs. And since it didn't have to burn through his resolve it receded easily.

The seal pulsed again underneath his hand. Sasuke sat in his family shrine and contemplated the situation further.

The cursed seal could become a valuable tool, one even now he was reluctant to dismiss. The power was immediate and vibrant. With it under his control he could potentially do away with Itachi and claim back his family honour.

Also there was his brothers concern with his teammate. Naruto had something that his brother was trying to get. Something that made Itachi disregard him; dismiss the crimes he committed against the clan. So much so Itachi dared to say to his face he _didn't have time for him._

No Itachi was going to have to make time.

First though, he needed to find out what his teammate was hiding. Sasuke hadn't been blind to the subtle tensions Naruto appeared to generate among villagers and ninjas alike; he just hadn't been vested or curious enough to find out why. Now though it was becoming more appealing, especially if it led to clues to Itachi's wants and possible location.

The second was more problematic and could not be undertaken blindly. The fact that he was rationalising and considering it had many implications, none of them could be called good.

Stay in Konoha…..or join Orochimaru?

Orochimaru had promised much, and asked relatively little. He had given him a new means to getting the power he sought _faster_ , and he promised knowledge to go with the power. The Sannin had already proved his personal strength with the life of Sarutobi, his former mentor.

The flipside of things was the fact that siding in any way with the Sandaime's killer was nothing less than treason. To join Orochimaru was to forsake Konoha. The thought didn't discomfort Sasuke as much as he expected, or would have liked.

The main issue that cropped up was that if he left for Orochimaru, he would have no way of keeping close to Naruto, of knowing when and where Itachi would strike next.

If he stayed it was a definite that Itachi would strike again, it was just a matter of when. And with the cursed seal right now, that was free no strings attached power boost. He could stay in the village and train non-stop, gearing himself up in rank and skill for the next encounter.

Either route had many compelling reasons…

Sasuke sighed and stood up. He removed his hand from the cursed seal, feeling it fade behind the bindings. He moved closer to the incense burner and lit one, he waited for the flame to go out and placed it into the stand and said a short prayer.

Orochimaru's invitation had no expiry date, and if the Sannin expected him to just cow to his whims then he didn't know Sasuke too well. For now he would hedge his bets, work with the curse seal independently and gather information and skills in Konoha.

It was time to speak to Kakashi again. Their little training regime was no longer sufficient and Sasuke wasn't about to be side-lined and settle for less than total commitment.

* * *

Sakura put up a hasty guard only for her efforts to be in vain, she winced as she was forced backwards, her heart pounding loudly as she desperately tried to keep up.

 _And to think this was what I wanted….i must have been completely out of my mind!_

Sakura didn't have time to lament on her situation. She ducked hastily as another blow swept for her head, as she dropped she heard the chuckles of her teammate and flushed at his casual taunts. She slowly rose to her feet and squared up against Naruto, her eyes tracing between him and her current obstacle….Byakuya.

This time it was a spar, even with that Sakura was nearly overwhelmed by Naruto's constant assaults. She was given very little room to think, and every time she gained an upper hand Naruto was quick to lock her down. Genjutsu on either side had proved useless; both were more than proficient in the arts and wasted little time dismantling the false realities.

That left taijutsu and ninjutsu. Byakuya was dual wielding twin short swords and Sakura hated every minute of it. The flourishes and twirls were dizzying and kept her mostly on the defensive. Every time she spotted a break she was locked down. Whenever she attempted ninjutsu it was swiftly countered by one from Naruto, at which point she was punished by Byakuya.

Sakura managed to knock the puppet away from her and swiftly disengaged. She had begun working up a sweat and felt a slight sting on her arm. She glanced over and saw a several thin cuts, just enough to break skin and bleed lightly, but not enough to hamper or scar. Still, Sakura could feel many such cuts littered around her frame and it was mentally taxing and physically exhausting.

"I guess this is payback for last night. Although it does seem a bit much, don't you think" She queried as she wiped the sweat of her brow. Sakura eyed Byakuya wearily and visibly twitched as the puppet swung its weapons in an elaborate twirl. The softly glowing eyes behind its tell-tale hood just seemed to ooze menace. Further behind Naruto sat on an earth rock he pulled from the ground, a smirk displayed wide on his face.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're implying. This is after all a friendly spar between teammates, we need to do everything we can to continue to help and push each other to the limits of our skills, and then beyond them. I will not have any talk that I am not a good team member or friend."

Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the dread that seemed to grow in Sakura as he spoke; it took everything to keep from dropping to the ground chuckling manically. At her whimper he lost the battle and fell over in complete hysterics.

Sakura felt her face flush as embarrassment flooded her, Naruto's complete loss of composure only adding to the humiliation. Still, she supposed to some extent she deserved it, and considering their earlier chat Naruto had let her off lightly.

This was the part he exacted his pound of flesh.

Sakura waited for him to calm down, it was clear the spar was pretty much over and for that she was thankful. Naruto slowly rose back to his seat, and as he did so Sakura observed with keen interest.

Sakura had been mostly out of it during the preliminary match-ups, so she never really got to see the Suna contingent and their use of puppetry. Watching Naruto with his Shiryu and even Byakuya, she got the sense that it was going beyond basic manipulation. The Shiryu seemed to move unconsciously, much like an actual limb moved along with the body of the owner. They weren't static, but neither were they hyperactive, as if to compensate.

They were natural, as if they were initially part of him, rather than mechanical attachments. It was fascinating to observe.

Just as Interesting was Byakuya, clearly Naruto's favourite and most worked on puppet. Nine times out of ten Byakuya was always to the right of Naruto, looming from behind. In combat it was very clear it wasn't human, the motions impossible to even consider doing without ripping your body apart. Outside that though, the lines blurred. Naruto again probably didn't realise, but sometimes Sakura caught him looking at Byakuya, only she got the feeling like he was looking- no, _asking_ for approval. He'd then blink and a strange light would fleet across his eyes and he'd carry on like normal.

Also, when Byakuya was alongside or just behind Naruto you couldn't put a paper between them, and the puppet would brush against Naruto, as if offering reassurance.

Sakura shook her head, dismissing the last few thoughts as whimsical and nonsense.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Sasuke arrived at team seven's training ground and caught sight of his teammates. Sakura had a series of notes on the floor beside her, while Naruto had several puppets out, some he hadn't seen before, and was tinkering away. A steady stream of commentary was going between the two of them and it seemed they were unaware of his presence.

Naruto however had picked up on the Uchiha long before he was even in the clearing. Naruto looked up as Sasuke drew closer and to his mild shock, a strange warmth spread through him on sight of the Uchiha and it showed in the smile he was sporting. Even Sakura thought it was odd, from the curious glances he could feel from her.

While he and Sasuke weren't enemies, they weren't friends either. Civility and neutrality defined their relationship, even down to the teasing. Neither would classify themselves warm to the other, so it was a bit of a shock to Naruto where he could not help but feel a new dynamic to his reactions, a subtle _kinship_ that drew him to the Uchiha.

It was a small thing, but it changed so much that even Sasuke was looking at him strange. Naruto twitched slightly and his smile grew more impish and his tone slightly more teasing.

"Well, well. Sleeping beauty has finally decided to grace us. Feeling better now _Taicho?_ " Naruto winced slightly as his tone came out a little sharper than he intended. He hastily added 'it's good to have you back with us' hoping to cover over his mild blunder….for all the good it might have done.

Sasuke at the query froze stiff, his ears ringing with what sounded like blatant mockery at his defeat against Itachi. He barely heard Naruto's hast follow up, and saw it immediately for what it was, more salt in an open wound.

For a while no one spoke and the uncomfortable silence continued. Naruto contemplated the merits of an 'apology' but decided against it, besides from what he felt Sasuke may not fully appreciate the gesture. Sakura glanced fitfully between the two of them and gave a murmured welcome back to Sasuke before trying to focus back on her notes.

"When is Kakashi back?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gave a shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine. At the moment active genins are on rotation around Konoha, freeing up Chunin and Jonins for missions. Most of the restoration work is pretty much done, so we probably will have a fair amount of free time."

Sasuke processed the information, but dismissed most of it as irrelevant. He shifted his posture and squared against Naruto.

"Itachi came after you. My brother came after you, first in the village, and then in Shukuba."

Naruto went still as Sasuke began speaking, his expression closed off and his sole eye focused square into Sasuke's black orbs. The air around them grew electric as tension grew.

"Before the academy you were a non-entity. As part of team seven you were an anomaly though one that had no real significance beyond the obvious….and suddenly my brother breaks into the village because he is targeting you."

"What are getting at?" Sasuke ignored the warning in Naruto's query and carried on.

"Uchiha Itachi is known as 'kin-slayer' and wanted for the brutal murder of the entire Uchiha Clan." Sakura inhaled deeply and looked on startled. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto looked in her direction and continued to focus only on the other.

"My family fell to the hands of my brother. I have sworn an oath to end him…by any means necessary." The hairs on Naruto stood slowly as the tension kept rising. Something in Sasuke's tone set him off and not in a good way.

"Again, is there a question, or is this rhetoric your way of establishing your motivations as a ninja?"

A dark smile grew on Sasuke's face. At the worried looks from Sakura and the tense glance from Naruto the smile grew wider.

"Okay, my question is what exactly do you have that would cause an S-rank ninja to break into ninja village to get to you?" Sasuke's tone dripped with venom and again Naruto could feel his hackles rise.

"No answer" Sasuke mocked with false sympathy "Fine, let's try another then. Jiraiya, one of the decorated Sannin decides for his mission of incalculable significance to the village and its future to take a _mere genin._ Only this genin seems to have strong ties to the previous Hokage, odd considering his orphan status, and as we already mentioned _Uchiha Itachi_ is also after him. So who or what is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke had slowly been closing the gap between himself and Naruto. Finally he crouched down into his teammates face.

"Another thing to consider; what exactly is the link between Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara?" A flash went through Naruto's eye, and Sasuke smirked in triumph.

"N-Naruto, what does Sasuke mean?" Sakura's voice trailed into their midst. Sasuke still had his dark smile plastered on his face and his eyes burned with intensity. Naruto however was cold, unmoving. He turned towards his female teammate and she shivered at the blank look.

"You and Gaara, whatever both of you are, that power is the only reason I can see Itachi casing after you. It was on a scale I have never felt before" Naruto couldn't help his smirk as he sensed the blatant envy in his teammates tone. Regardless of all else Sasuke was still easily predictable, and the easiest route to him was power. And now he was aware Naruto had a power he would never have and that probably rankled, among other things.

"Regardless of what you think or know Sasuke, I have no answers for you" Naruto said, without inflection.

Sasuke chuckled and it wasn't a comforting sound.

"Wrong answer Naruto…"

Naruto narrowed his gaze and flexed his chakra, once. "It's the only one you're getting from me."

Both boys refused to break eye contact and the chakra stirred between the two of them. Sound seemed to filter out as energy built to alarming levels.

A sharp whistle broke them out of their states and they turned to find Sakura glaring at both of them.

"I'm sure both my teammates aren't monumentally stupid, but the last time both of you let your other brains think for you it almost cost us everything. Dial it back _Now!_ " Her rebuke came out sharp as she looked from each one.

Sasuke merely looked her over for a bit. He snorted but pulled back from Naruto.

"Keep your little secrets for now, it doesn't really matter anyway. Regardless of what Itachi wants with you nothing is going to stop me from killing him." Sasuke rose to his full height and stared down at both his teammates.

"I said this the first time we were put in this Kami forsaken team, and I'll say it again; don't get in my way."

* * *

 _Borders of Fire Country_

From the edge of the cliffs, the evening sky over the lush green that was Fire Country was always a sight to enjoy. To those whom it held a special appeal, it could be called a source of subtle contemplation, a means to reflect on life goals, choices and ideals.

For Itachi however, it was just an enjoyable view. A nice quiet stop in between acts of tyranny….

Or a place to catch up with a….colleague, for a lack of a better term.

"Uchiha Itachi" The tone was dry and simple; Itachi could pick up no traces of inflection or emotion.

"Sasori." A simple response for a simple greeting.

Neither spoke for some time. Sasori reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll and handed it over to Itachi. Itachi gave a quick cursory glance before putting it away.

"So he has recovered then. Tsunade-Sama does excellent work it seems, and he has always been a tenacious one."

Itachi hadn't taken more than a couple of steps, when Sasori's voice called out to him.

"This game you play, with the young Uchiha. Why do you persist?" Itachi turned around and face the puppeteer.

"Game? How do you mean?"

"This is not the first time you have requested updates on your brother, and I don't believe it will be the last. Nothing in our world is truly as it seems, but what else would you call your interest other than a game. Twice you could have ended the boy but you persist on keeping him alive."

Sasori paused, waiting for a comment. However Itachi remained silent.

"Sasuke is average. Gifted by today's meagre assessments, but he is average. And now I find myself curious as to why you insist on keeping him alive, you are in no way directly involved in his life…unless your trip to Konoha was to keep the fire of his hate alive. Even with that what hope does he have, against you."

"To answer your query, let me ask you this instead" Itachi stepped closer to the cliff edge again; the puppet master followed his movements as they came side by side.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Why?"

Silence reined. The question echoed between them and Sasori for a while couldn't give an honest answer.

His interest in the young puppeteer could not be easily quantified, after all many talented practitioners could be found Suna, the home of the art.

And yet, Naruto stood apart to Sasori. His curiosity with the blonde and his craft had turned into a minor obsession, he had all but memorised the young genins profile and psyche evaluation. He knew all the missions he had done and his closest acquaintances.

"Perhaps you can see, somewhat, my interests in Sasuke." In a way, Sasori did.

Itachi was looking at a challenge, a potential challenge. And for the Uchiha it was symbolic, bringing their cycle to a close.

Personally though Sasori still believed Itachi chose poorly.

"I understand. In that case I'll give you this warning for free."

"Eyes are now actively on team seven, given their profile and capabilities it was bound to happen. Someone in Suna leaked information that Konoha was acquiring other village arts and abilities, and using Naruto as proof. For now it's nothing but chatter is slowly increasing and Konoha is feeling the brunt of it."

"Also, the snake is on the move. He has already made a tempting offer to Sasuke; in your actions, you may have just giving your brother over to Orochimaru…"

* * *

 ** _A.N Just a few things to say or clear up re: reviews_**

 ** _On the case of pairings, I think there are sufficient fanfics out there that do or make use of pairings of all types and that's all well and good. Personally my focus is on a career minded ninja. Either way no Sakura or Hinata._**

 ** _Shinigami69: sorry we've missed your reviews, I'd love to read your thoughts and critiques on the story._**

 ** _Prince711: as genins individual recommendations only get you so far. Teams make or break your chances with very few exceptions. Naruto knows this so he goes the extra mile for team seven. He is in actuality looking out for himself, by ensuring that team seven looks good and hopefully before anyone looks deeper into their situation he would have become an Chunin and then…well every man must go his own way._**

 ** _On the other hand, what Sakura was asking wasn't too bad, despite the way she went about it, and in humouring her it also served as a lesson to him regarding underestimating people. Just…no one tell Sakura that._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A.N; Hey again, welcome to the last couple of chapters. Hopefully we can close this arc with, and set up ground work for the Shippuden series.**_

 _ **Naruto's age made this section fairly linear, as time goes by and they and the world matures we'll see how the shifting strands play out.**_

 _ **As always your support and reviews are appreciated and warmly welcome.**_

 ** _And now, on with the chapter._**

* * *

The days passed one after the other. The dark times seemed to ebb and slow as each day grew brighter. Tsunade it seemed was now thoroughly invested in the well-being of the village with both ninja and civilians alike picked up on her drive.

The times since Sandaime's burial had been long and hard, but once again the spirit of the village endured.

Tsunade turned her gaze from the open window, from the sights and sounds of civilians bustling around and children playing happily, and focused on the files strewed all across her desk.

A frown splayed over her face as she looked over her findings.

The village was not in terribly bad shape…but there were a lot of shadows and ghosts, all so cleverly hidden and disguised she was sure she had only just scratched the surface. Already she had come across multiple discrepancies and between her work, the Jonin Commander Shikaku and Jiraiya they had identified several moles and spies working in the village, and uncovered some secure routes and dead drops used to communicate sensitive intel to foreign agents.

What was more worrying was the information hidden in all the data, only whispers and hints that could never be proven, only inferred.

 _Root._

Danzo's shadow organisation, one with a dark history to go with its impressive record. The official tag line was this ANBU Sub-division was closed and would never be recommenced. However Jiraiya had search diligently for weeks, and slowly uncovered a series of patterns and hints. Nothing that was ground breaking, but to a shinobi's senses spelled trouble.

Root was still active, and they were much better at hiding their agendas.

Fortunately Jiraiya's network had yet to be breached, but information on Root and other skilled agents were circumstantial and vague at best. It would take much lengthy campaign to uncover anything of value and that was if they weren't being sabotaged or found out.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back on her chair. Already Ibiki and his team had apprehended some of the spies; it won't take long for him to get them singing. The others they were suspicious or aware of had been left in place for now, they would be fed false information and data and from there they would trace who was biting.

It was probably also a good idea to recall some of their long term agents, for revaluation and reassignments. Anything that wasn't time sensitive or had no long term ramifications would be quietly displaced and their people brought home.

For the time being, she needed to keep her focus on the village as it stood.

Tsunade pulled another file from the mess, it's titled blazoned in bold.

 _CHUNIN EXAM - PRELIMINARY NOTES AND RECOMMENDATIONS_

Her chakra pulsed softly, moments later her chunin entourage appeared in the room.

"Fetch the Elder Council; we have a few things to go through before we make our official announcements.

* * *

Kakashi looked onto his team, for once his infamous book was nowhere in sight. He ignored Naruto's casual glances at his direction in favour of observing all three students.

And what he concluded filled him with as much hope as it did dread.

The situation between Naruto and Sasuke had tempered, but strangely absent was the usual jealousy and hostility from Sasuke. It had become almost a tangible thing, like a coat the dark haired Uchiha wore, and for it to be suddenly absent was disconcerting. Some would have viewed it as a good thing, but even Naruto seemed perplexed by the change, and that told Kakashi things were not exactly good just yet.

So far they had refrained from taking jabs at each other and their work was immaculate as always, more importantly his plans to work with Naruto and Sakura went ahead…with minor conflict.

His mind flashed back to their first meeting since his return from a slew of missions. He wasn't typically an emotional person, but his gut clenched and ice filled his veins when his students _blatantly assumed_ they were to be foisted off to the side and had already set up tentative agreements elsewhere, in fact the only reason Sakura hadn't started was that it required approval from her Jonin commander.

He had given his consent, but also made it clear that they would be working with him as well and have scheduled one to one sessions that were mandatory. Sakura had been perplexed but pleased at his interest, Naruto however was not easily fooled. The blond cast a quick glance over to Sasuke before deliberately tracking back to Kakashi. Kakashi knew the conversation with Naruto would probably not be pleasant but once done the blond would accommodate him.

That said he knew it would be far better than the conversation he _did_ have with his angry Uchiha.

 _"_ _You promised me your undivided attention Kakashi. You said you will make sure I grew stronger!" Sasuke ranted at his Jonin commander after the team had dispersed._

 _"_ _I said I will train you Sasuke and help you grow, but not at the expense of your teammates." Kakashi's rebuttal came out sharp but Sasuke ignored it. At that Kakashi's gaze narrowed and his tone grew even sharper._

 _"_ _You are not my only charge, despite what my actions may have led you to believe. And I have spent more time than I should with you."_

 _"_ _So what, you're going to drop me by the side? How does that factor into your so called team spirit, when you drop one for two."_

 _Kakashi was unmoved "I'm sure I don't need to point out the sheer hypocrisy in your tone, but I haven't dropped you. I will just spend less time with you and more on your teammates. And I must say I find their maturity to be more refreshing than what I deal with from you."_

 _Kakashi felt Sasuke's chakra spike and noticed his Sharingan come to life; he couldn't believe the blatant challenge from the genin._

 _The return chakra left Sasuke reeling and his eyes widened in alarm and no small amount of fear. Kakashi had barely moved, but his entire posture screamed 'Danger!', his chakra drowned out Sasuke's feeble attempts and left the boy hollow._

 _"_ _You don't get to make demands of me Sasuke. Since before the first announcements of the exams I have been working almost exclusively with you, and while the reasons were sound they do not excuse my errors. And that you would think I will abandon your teammates for you…clearly you've forgotten the lessons of the bell test."_

 _Sasuke flinched as the barbs hit, still he wasn't done and wasn't about to give up._

 _"_ _Itachi beat you, and he beat me. He left the only two Sharingan users hobbled and bedridden for weeks. He took my clan from me and you want me to just let that go? Just let it be? Every day I see their faces, every day I hear their cries. And for each day Itachi walks free is a dark day for my family."_

 _Sasuke looked Kakashi square in the eye._

 _"_ _You promised me I will grow stronger, yet Itachi still walks free. So tell me if you have kept your promise"_

Sasuke refused to speak after that and seemed to accept his decisions without fuss, turning up to each session early and following the team schedule without complaint.

Kakashi sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. They were at a delicate stage and so far he had made a hash of things. Sasuke out of all three required delicate handling, but balancing his needs with the others was impossible. Naruto would see it as favouritism, in a world that was mostly against him and react accordingly; Kakashi had never encountered a more goal oriented individual and was saddened by the subtle gulf that now existed between them. Sakura was alright; less jaded than her two teammates but it left him no less guilty.

 _Well, at least things cannot possibly get any worse._

* * *

Kakashi cursed his thoughts, they always kicked in at the worst possible time.

"This is going to happen Hatake, whether you like it or not." Kakashi twitched at the rebuke and dropped his gaze to the floor.

In front of him stood his military commander, and the news she was sharing wasn't what he was ready to accept, not without a fight.

"Please don't misunderstand, I agree whole heartedly with the assessments. However it is a delicate balance and this could dis-"

"If it does then so be it!" Kakashi sighed and his shoulders dropped. He felt before he heard the movement in front of him, and he glanced up just in time to see Tsunade a few feet from him, leaning on her desk.

"I understand you apprehension, and the reasons behind Sarutobi's decisions. But that time is passed, he has earned this and I will not allow anyone to undermine it. Besides, this might be the best thing for all three of them, you know this."

Kakashi remained silent; there was nothing else to be said.

 _Me….and my big mouth_

* * *

 _If you do not possess Heaven_

 _Gain Knowledge and be prepared_

 _If you do not possess Earth_

 _Run through the fields and seek Strength_

 _If you gain both Heaven and Earth_

 _Dangerous paths become safe ones_

 _This is the secret of "Chunin"_

 _It shall lead you on your way_

"As of today, you are formally inducted as Chunin of Konohagakure. Congratulations"

Tsunade stood in front of her desk, flanked by senior Chunins, Jonins and the Elder Council. Before them were the genins that had been recommended and approved for Chunin command.

 _Nara Shikamaru_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

Both genins stepped forwards to retrieve their flak jackets and swap their identifications.

"As it stands you will remain in your current teams, reassignment may not be for some time. However understand now that you have stepped into a different playing field. The illusions of safety no longer apply to you, and there are grave consequences to all your actions now."

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded in accent and then Tsunade smiled. Suddenly the tense atmosphere dissipated and everyone relaxed slightly.

"Again, welcome to the ranks of Chunins"

Naruto could help the smile on his face, murmurs of congratulations filtered around him along with pats on the back and arm. This was something he had dreamt and worked his fledgling career towards, one step to his ultimate goal. He had known it would only be a matter of time and considering the debacle of the invasion during the exams, he had been content to right things off and wait, at least his showing would keep him in mind for the next exams.

So, him getting the coveted rank _now,_ not _later_ was unexpected…and gratifying.

Hence, the wide smile on his face.

Naruto's eye drifted over the room, and as he came across his sensei Kakashi the smile dimmed ever so slightly. Something was off with the Jonin and Naruto had the feeling it had to do with his promotion, although Hatake's chakra gave no indications of any negative feelings.

His eye moved on from his sensei and landed on the Elder Council, the sight of them killing is smile completely.

The move by the elders and the Daimyo had not remained secret for long, and while it looked plausible and sensible on paper the ninjas of Konoha in true solidarity stood beside their Hokage, something that amused and touched Tsunade.

Still, the elders were not without their supporters, but for the most part the village seemed to move smoothly ahead, although Naruto was sure veiled words and shadow actions continued among the ruling body behind closed doors.

Still, now that he had gone up a rank he was sure to be on their minds, and probably not always in a good way. The Hokage may be the power behind the village, but that didn't mean the Elder Council were without teeth.

His eye strayed across them until it came to a stop on Danzo. He vaguely remembered something about him being stripped off his title, evidently since Sarutobi's death a lot of things had been reversed, hence his place on the council.

All that however fled Naruto's thoughts as he locked gaze with the elder ninja.

If Sarutobi was considered the light of the moon, then Danzo was its deepest shadows. Naruto could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand and his posture grew tense and wary. Danzo was a figure much like Sarutobi, their presence _dominated_ all around them. With Danzo however, there was a lack of empathy, a cold pragmatism backed by ruthless fervour.

Danzo's chakra and emotions felt like iron, a blade left unsheathe and dripping with blood. Naruto could almost hear it scraping around him, smell the stench filling his nose and breathing space, and feel the caress of the blade across his neck-

Suddenly a figure stepped between them, breaking Naruto free from the connection. Naruto blinked rapidly as he tried to regain composure. Naruto closed his eyes and willed his heartbeat to slow down; he shut of his perception, no longer willing to feel even an inch in front of himself. He glanced to the figure, only to find Tsunade gazing hard at the Elder Council. Neither side was giving an inch.

Finally Danzo stood down and slowly departed from the room. Tsunade followed his movements with her gaze, and only after he left did her posture relax.

"Forgive me Tsunade-Sama" Naruto murmured, his cheeks flushed with shame. Whatever had happened Tsunade had intervened on his behalf. She shook her head and made her way back to the front of her desk, Naruto just then realised that the room was empty, save for himself, the Hokage and his sensei.

"Naruto" he focused back on Tsunade "Danzo comes from a different era, and his reputation in many ways matches Sarutobi-Sensei. Tread lightly"

Naruto nodded, committing the chakra and presence to memory with a note to avoid as much as physically possible.

"I've also received word from Jiraiya. His work will be sometime, a month or two. Once he's ready however both of you are away on a long term op. I've already signed up on it and Hatake-Kun has been made aware." Naruto made conscious effort not to glance at his sensei.

"Also, seeing as you are now a Chunin you will be the first to know this; as of this moment Team Seven will be disbanded and reassigned.

 _Disbanded…._

The word echoed in Naruto's head and for a while he could only gape. He glanced over at Kakashi, questing but the Jonin gave nothing away. Finally he turned back to Tsunade and made to speak however her eyes flashed a single warning and his mouth clicked shut.

"Very well Hokage-Sama"

Tsunade nodded "Report back tomorrow with the others from Team Seven. Say nothing of this until then. Hatake you're dismissed." Kakashi gave a quick bow and disappeared and a pulse of chakra.

Silence reigned. Tsunade leaned on her desk and folded her arms, an eyebrow raised in query.

"Spit it out gaki" at that Naruto didn't disappoint.

"I'm unsure as to why Team Seven is being disbanded, especially as it's so close to my promotion." Naruto stated carefully.

Tsunade however smiled like a shark.

"In other words, should I be worried about my promotion or was it the cause" Tsunade shook her head sighed and her tone went serious. "Yes and in some ways no."

She shifted her posture and began

"In truth this was going to happen, whether Sarutobi liked it or not. And I'd much rather have it happen now were we can mitigate the issues at hand." She tilted her head and gauged his attention before continuing.

"On paper Team Seven is the ideal every trainee and tutor strives for. Logistically and politically it is a nightmare in action and with the volatile personalities involved I'm surprised it lasted this long" She waved her hand as Naruto made to protest.

"Spare me; I have Sarutobi's notes and my own personal observations as well as all your 'After Action Reports'. The sad thing is this is normal among genin teams, yours is not even the worst we've had to deal with before and those teams carried on for years before disciplinary actions were taken."

"There is more to this isn't there Tsunade-Sama?" Naruto's tone turned shrewd as he filtered through her words and tried to understand what was going on. Seeing the approving look in her eyes he ventured further.

"Something about Team Seven is making someone, or several someone's nervous. Maybe our potential or the composition or even the name itself, Team Seven has a long standing reputation for the village some say." Naruto shook his head "But still none of those could be cause for the team to shut down, and like you said worst teams have persisted before action. Its true Sasuke and I have our differences but it doesn't affect our ability to work together."

Tsunade shook her head.

"Close but you miss the point. _Individually_ it's not enough reasons, but _collectively_ ….." Naruto' furrowed his brow as he looked over things mentally again. Realisation slowly began to hit and he looked at her again this time alert and cautious.

"Tell me, what do you think of your current profile, yours and Sasuke's?" Naruto grimaced at the query, seeing where she was going.

He wasn't going to brag but he far outstripped most other genins, save a few veterans. And even then the fact he was a Chunin implied he was now above even them. And Sasuke was an Uchiha of considerable skill, both he and Naruto were relatively on par thanks to the Uchiha's Sharingan.

"All that, and the fact that you being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi is not even factored in" Tsunade shook her head again, clearly the decision had been weighing on her mind. "To the outside world Hatake Kakashi, one of Konoha's most decorated and effective agents is the Jonin sensei of Uchiha Sasuke of THE late but still feared Uchiha Clan, with a rapidly developing sharingan and top notch shinobi instincts and skills."

"He is also the sensei of a very talent unknown blonde ninja, who carries the last name of a clan that was destroyed utterly due to their vast skills and potential. The boy himself shows the very abilities his clan were noted for, and let's not forget he makes prodigious use of Suna puppetry."

"All these feats they accomplished, and in only their first eighteen months as genins."

The silence was deafening. Naruto couldn't make a rebuttal to her reasoning's, and worst of all he couldn't shake the growing dread; the world relied on information but sometimes it devolved into hearsay. It would only take the wrong word and all sorts would come crawling out the woodwork. Already it had begun, with Itachi and Kisame.

There was no way he could face ninjas of that calibre, he was nowhere near ready.

"Right now your status as the Jinchuriki is still a secret, but with your newfound notoriety it is only a matter of time before someone digs it up or stumbles on it. We are working to counter much of the chatter, disbanding Team Seven is just one measure we are taking. Sakura has been approved to begin medic training, also one of our fixed Chunin squads has made a formal request for her to be attached to their roster; apparently her efforts in the invasion and skills left a strong impression." Naruto blinked at that bit of news but nodded in acceptance, at least Sakura was sorted.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He will remain with Kakashi as his apprentice, then depending on his psyche evaluation and competency he may be fast tracked into the ANBU kill teams."

Naruto nodded again and let out his breath. Tsunade pushed off her desk and stood in front of him, her hand reached for his necklace and she caressed the gem softly. Her eyes trailed up to Naruto's single orb, their tones much softer.

"My little brother, he was only a genin, a day after his birthday when he was taken from me. You remind so much of him, I can almost see him now as you are."

Naruto could feel the emotions warring within Tsunade, echoed by his own state. He had lost Sarutobi, Umeko and Kazuki. Maybe he could find family again in Tsunade.

Naruto smiled softly as her hand trailed across his cheek.

"I'm not going to say don't worry. I will say this; I'm going to be prepared Tsunade-Nee" Naruto felt her chakra surge and her affection grow. A smile grew on her face as she placed a palm on his chest.

"I know you will…Otouto"

* * *

Night fell, the whole village was silent.

Slowly the darkness gave way, muffled sounds echoed, getting stronger with each moment it drew closer

 _Step, step, step…._

The footfalls were deliberate, yet careful. A ninja, skilled but without greater experience.

Yet the steps were measured and strong, decisive

 _Step, step, step….._

The footfalls stopped.

 _Sharingan_

"Your genjutsus have improved, multiple layers and subconscious suggestions. Hints and whispers, designed to tie your opponents in knots, or more deviously lead him down a specific route in the midst of all the chaos."

Sasuke's Sharingan analysed and the tore the illusion to shreds. He tilted and glanced towards a tree by the side of the road, his eyes straight up in its branches

"Sakura"

With only a light rustle his teammate came out of the tree, her feet barely making any sound as she hit the floor. Her posture was tense and oddly resigned. She looked over her teammate, a thousand emotions warring within her. She noted the pack on his back and the implications. Her hands caught a sight of a paper on the straps, she could barely make out any markings on it.

Finally she looked up into her teammate's eyes, with tears spilling from hers.

"I've been haunting this road for weeks. It's the only one really in and out of the village, and the only one you can link multiple paths quickly."

She took a slight step forwards, Sasuke remained impassive.

"Every night I'd wait. I wasn't sure why but I felt the need to wait, I'd hear a sound and think 'this is it' but it would be nothing. Then I'd go home feeling relief and ashamed." She took another step.

"I told myself tonight would be the last night. Nothing has happened so nothing will happen….and you will not leave us…you will not leave me."

Sasuke remained unmoved by the tears. "You and I walk very different paths Sakura, I thought you were no longer blind to that truth."

Sakura shrunk back slightly but remain determined

"Somethings don't fade easy Sasuke, you more than any of us know this." Sasuke cocked his head to the side and nodded.

Silence reigned. Sasuke's Sharingan spun slowly, his hard gaze almost …soft.

"Sasuke, please. Even with the price of vengeance, can you not stay?"

The wind blew as Sasuke's mouth opened, the words carried over to Sakura and her eyes widened.

Neither could say anything more…

Sakura smiled tremulously, her posture shifted in expectation and resignation.

"You know I just can't let you leave"

 _A string pulled taut, fraying at the edges_

Sasuke closed his eyes and time stood still.

"…..You know I cannot stay" Sakura bit her lip and nodded, her head bowed.

Sakura snapped to focus, fury in her eyes. Her hand shot out quickly-

But Sasuke was much faster, more importantly he was _much better._

The Sharingan lit up halting Sakura in her tracks and he quickly closed the distance. Sasuke struck out, intent to knock her out

 _Sakura, thank you for caring….for a time._

 ** _SHANNAROO!_**

Sasuke blinked rapidly in shock as an earth stump shot upwards. Barely useful offensively or defensively but it served its purpose and stopped him in his tracks. He traced back to Sakura and noted her strained features. Somehow she had broken free from the web cast via his Sharingan, by no means a small feat.

Sakura inhaled sharply and her chakra spiked. Then she let loose a breath of pink gases. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he avoided the cloud, their fighting could not afford to go for any length of time, but somehow she could beat his illusions and planned on stalling him for as long as she could.

Sakura panted harshly. The Uchiha compulsion had been strong, however for a split moment she managed to smash through the bindings and stall for more time. Still the effort had cost her, there was no way she could fight him.

She needed to do something drastic.

Sasuke looked at her in alarm as he felt her chakra rise dramatically. Then he felt the earth around him rumble ominously.

Her mouth opened wide and Sasuke could almost feel the tell-tale signs of a chakra enforced scream.

 _Cursed Seal of Heaven!_

The air rushed back inwards and Sakura's eyeballs rocked in her skull. An oddly light sensation crept over her and she slowly lost feeling in her legs.

She glanced downwards….in time to see the hilt of a kunai sticking out of her chest.

Her legs began to give out but swiftly Sasuke had his arms around her, and gently brought her to the floor. Sakura's eyes blurred, from tears and inability to remain awake.

"I missed your vital points. With your chakra levels and constitution you should be able to hold out until the early shift….." Sasuke cut off. He reach out with his hand and slowly brushed her hair from her eyes.

Sakura brought her bloodied hand upwards, she placed it on his cheek and gave a faint smile. Her other hand on his strap.

"I had to try, I couldn't just let you go. But I wasn't strong enough….I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun"

Sasuke closed his eyes again, but he couldn't hide the pain…or the tears.

"You did what you could. There is no shame in that." Gently gripping her arms he placed them around the wound and kunai, locking it in place. He reached into his pack and pulled out a bandage and wrapped the area, then he gave her soldier pills; one to replenish her lot blood and another to help stabilise her.

"I have to go now. Whatever else may come….i was privileged to know you, Haruno Sakura" Sasuke leaned downwards and gave a small peck on her forehead.

She gave another smile as her vision slowly faded.


	36. Chapter 36

**_A.N – First to my long time readers: I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had a bad case of brain freeze and could not coax a lick of words on screen, had to go back and watch a whole bunch of anime and read a ton of manga to even psyche myself up for it…and still nothing. Fortunately I've piece this together and can only thank you guys for your patience._**

 ** _To everyone, new readers included - welcome to the show and the penultimate chapter of this part. Soon I will start work on the Shippuden series, again skipping out most of the filler arc stuff and following the main manga story plot...ish._**

 ** _I also want to give a special thanks to sabyashiv – the wait is over, hope you like it._**

 ** _As usual your comments and critiques are gratefully received, they keep me honest._**

 ** _Onwards to the chapter_**

* * *

 _Uchiha Compound, Konohagakure_

 _Hours before his defection…_

 _Sasuke could hear nothing but the sound of his own breathing and the drumbeats of his heart, pounding away in his chest. His hands were braced firmly the mantelpiece before him, home to the plaques bearing the names of all his kin lost in the massacre._

 _The final resting place of his people….and he could not bear to look on them with his own eyes._

 _Would they approve of his choice? He could not say._

 _Would they condemn his actions? He hoped not._

 _Still…._

 _"_ _I have made my choice. Whatever else may come, my heart is clear and my mind is sure. I will fulfil my duty and end this torment."_

 _"_ _I pray to you, my family, my ancestors, and my kin….please do not think less of me."_

 _He pulled away from the mantelpiece and headed slowly for the door. As it opened under his touch a gentle breeze blew by causing the flame stand outside to flicker, just enough to illuminate the Uchiha for a split moment._

 _Under the wavering light Sasuke's cursed seal danced with menace, writhing as if alive and in rapture._

 _As quickly as it shone it disappeared, and the cursed markings receded._

 _He had said all he wanted to his kin….now he had to act._

 _His journey towards the gates was quiet and deliberate. Each step brought him closer, ever closer to the point of no return._

 _Then he stopped, suddenly weary and alert, and his Sharingan flashed_

 _"_ _Your Genjutsus have improved multiple layers and subconscious suggestions. Hints and whispers, designed to tie your opponents in knots, or more deviously lead him down a specific route in the midst of all the chaos."_

 _Sasuke's Sharingan analysed and the tore the illusion to shreds. He tilted and glanced towards a tree by the side of the road, his eyes straight up in its branches_

 _"_ _Sakura"_

* * *

Naruto snapped awake as what felt like a faint cry rang out to his senses. Adrenaline pumped in great lumps through him and his heart thundered within him. He scrambled upright and tried to make sense of what he was feeling, instinctively aware that something was very _very_ wrong.

 _N-naru-t-t-to….._

"Sakura!" Naruto called out, softly and in shock. Even as he said her name he could practically feel as her life and chakra tricked into nothingness, like a candle in gale winds she flickered dangerously, on the verge of being snuffed out.

Naruto wasted little time and honed in on her position. With her presence fixed firmly in his mind his chakra surged and he moved into a high speed shushin. His body protested the brutal treatment, however with three back to back shushins he was right beside her.

The sight of her stopped his heart cold.

Her face was extremely pale and she was barely moving, with only the lightest fluttering of her chest to tell she was alive. His attention was fixed firmly on the kunai sticking out of her chest and his emotions bubbled under the surface.

He knelt beside her and quickly looked her over for further injuries. His hand ghosted towards the kunai and wound when he felt a largely faded presence, but that light the fire on his anger.

 ** _SASUKE!_**

As if drawn to his rage, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she gazed on her other teammate. The details were not clear but she just knew it was him.

"S-sorry Naruto" she coughed harshly and Naruto tried to soothe her. "I tried to stop him. I wasn't strong enough. I've never been st-strong enou-"another cough broke through.

Naruto did his best to keep a lid on his fury, Sakura needed him clear headed and he cursed his impetuous move, he left his puppets and tools back in his home, along with his shoes and decent clothes.

Gently picking her up and securing her comfortably Naruto flexed his chakra and took to the roofs. With every step he moved faster and faster, his chakra slowly tinged red around the edges and his eye held a fey light, the iris slowly elongating.

* * *

 _Otogakure_

 _Orochimaru-Sama's private chambers – several hours after Sasuke's defection_

Orochimaru's brow burned with fever, but his eyes remained ever alert, anticipating his coming prize. His dead arms lay prone on the armrests of his chair, but despite the pain it was of little consequence to the snake Sannin.

Steady footfalls echoed outside. Orochimaru looked up as his door opened, Kabuto, his loyal assistant walked into the room, his form half hidden by the flickering candle light.

"Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha, earlier than was originally anticipated." Orochimaru leaned back into his chair, a ghost of a smirk on his face mirroring that from Kabuto.

"Tsunade has been on quite the warpath recently. Several of our agents are lost, I'm almost positive that much of what is left is fully compromised." Orochimaru mused. Silence reined for a time as the candles slowly burned away.

"Where are the sound four?" Orochimaru asked all of a sudden.

Kabuto's smirk grew wider.

"They left for Konoha, yesterday." Orochimaru's eyes lit up in delight.

"Ever the diligent one, aren't you Kabuto? Still, Sasuke is coming home; we had best be ready to welcome him."

Sensing the dismissal Kabuto turned and made his leave. As his fingers wrapped around the door handle Orochimaru called out to him, halting his motion.

"Kabuto…nothing must be allowed to impede Sasuke's journey. _Nothing"_

* * *

By the time Naruto got to the hospital, dawn was fast approaching. His chakra was flaring wildly and Kyuubi's presence was becoming more and more manifest. He burst through the doors, sending the midnight shift into turmoil.

"Hey!" Naruto barked out, causing the noise to die out. With considerable effort he restrained his chakra and ground out as non-threatening as possible. "I have an injured teammate. She's been like this for a while and we need help. Please."

A pair of Med Nins stepped forwards, on catching sight of Sakura they switched from cautious to professional. Seconds later Sakura was out of Naruto's hands and on a gurney, a soft pulse of chakra running over her cold frame. Some colour returned to her cheeks and the Med Nins began moving her, barking orders and demands as they retreated further into the wards. Naruto made to follow but one of the nurses held in back.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-San, but we need you to stay here" Her soft voice and empathy pierced through his haze and anger, calming him significantly. He's worried gaze followed the medics until they disappeared around the corner. A gentle hand gave his arm a light squeeze and he turned back to the face of the nurse, her calm warmth soothing his agitated state.

"I know enough that you will worry, regardless of what assurances I could possibly give. But we will do everything we can to make sure Sakura-San survives." Naruto took a deep breath and nodded in thanks. The nurse merely smiled then her features went serious and professional.

"Apart from the obvious, did you note anything else? Any other injuries or conditions that seemed out of place?" Naruto shook his head at each query. As the tension bled from him he suddenly sagged and staggered. The Nurse squawked in an undignified manner as she tried to hold his weight. At the very last moment Naruto caught himself.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened there" he said as he regained his bearings.

The flustered nurse slowly regained her composure, her hand pulsed chakra as she ran it over his frame.

"Just a case of mild stress, dehydration and tiredness. All of which are understandable." Naruto paid little attention to her words, his mind slowly focusing on the feel of her chakra. It was soothing; much like her personality, but something else about it drew him. There was almost and edginess to it, lurking out of sight….

Naruto was about to push deeper when his ears picked up her comment, and suddenly his fury returned.

"Naruto-San, I said do you want us to get in touch with Hatake-San and Uchiha-San. They are part of your team are they not? Sakura-San will be under care for the next eight to twelve hours, just to be safe."

"…Yeah, I'm going to go home and get changed. I'll send word to our sensei and we'll be back later for a prognosis." Naruto stepped round the nurse and headed for the exit, next moment he on the rooftops, sprinting for his apartment.

With a flex of his chakra, two clones materialised beside him, their faces just as grim and orders fixed clearly in their minds.

 _Check the Uchiha District, then find Kakashi and explain what we know._

 _Get to the Hokage Tower; inform Tsunade-Hime what has transpired._

At a junction the clones split off in opposite directions. Naruto increased his speed, his thoughts focused on one thing.

He glanced downwards at the little slip of paper, flapping away at the high speed winds. His fist clenched tighter, crinkling the paper but he already committed the contents to memory.

It was the same paper he found, bloodied in Sakura's hands. The one she held tight and only relinquished once she was firmly in his arms.

The slip she had taken from the teammate, noting his route away from the village….and his designated meeting point with Orochimaru's agents.

 _Sasuke….i will find you, and make you answer for this._

Naruto pushed even harder. First he'll get geared up. Every single puppet he had up and running. Every single seal and support material he could pack in ten minutes. And then he would be out of the village in fifteen.

Sasuke had a whole night's head start, and Naruto was not going to let the lead increase.

* * *

Sasuke slowly washed his hands clean by a stream, deep in Fire Country's forest. It was also easier for him to look upon his image in the clear waters.

 _There can be no going back…._

Finishing the last of his jerky he refilled his flask and popped it back into his pack. Then he took one last drink before dunking his head under the currents. He pulled his head free, allowing the rivulets to trail down his head and face, not minding the dampness. From there he stood up and pushed off the ground into the trees. His hand wandered to the strap, where his map and notes should have been but were missing. Either way his Sharingan had helped him memorise everything on the paper, he knew where he was headed and it wouldn't be long before he reached the meeting point.

Konoha had given everything he needed at this point. But as with all things change was necessary, Orochimaru had given him something Konoha could or would not give him. And as an avenger he needed to use every opportunity, every asset, every single means to achieve his goal.

Above all else, the Uchiha were guided by their pride in their skills, their family and kin, and their oaths. Oath-Breakers and Kin-Slayers were an anathema to them, his father always said while a personal oath may fail, an oath given on the Uchiha name could never be broken, none from the clan would think of such dishonour.

Sasuke committed those words deeply to heart….and now he was fulfilling his oath.

The meeting point bordered on the edges of Fire Country's forests, after that it was a clear landscape before coming up to the edges of the territory. At a steady pace one could make for the last landmark of Konoha and Fire Country, the place that oversaw the titanic battle between Hashirama and Madara

The Valley of the End.

Sasuke paused in the trees and settled for a brief wait.

"Orochimaru-Sama was certain you would take him up on his offer" He turned around to locate the voice, but it was being projected from all directions.

"We were expecting to meet you at Konoha, offer more convincing opportunities to join with our master."

Four figures burst from the shadows and foliage. Sasuke's Sharingan lit up and he tracked their trajectories, until they came to a stop on the ground below.

"We are Orochimaru's guard. And now your subordinates." Sasuke watched impassive as all four went on their knees before him. He dropped from the trees and slowly moved closer.

One of them had greyish hair and another head sticking out the back of his neck, and seemed to be the lead spokesperson for the group. The one to his left had black hair, and six arms. On the right was a large orange haired Nin and the final member was a female red head.

"You are of no use on your knees, and I have little desire for further command. Orochimaru has offered me the power I crave, for me that is enough." As he spoke he walked passed them, almost dismissive.

The Sound Four rose to their feet and circled around him.

"From here it is two days to Orochimaru-Sama; at pace it should only take us one. Once there you will undergo the final procedure" Sasuke glanced at each of them, cautious.

"Final procedure?" The air around him seemed charged with their anticipation and amusement, but Sasuke didn't let himself look weak.

"Yes, your cursed seal is incomplete. As it is while substantial it is difficult to manage and nowhere near ideal. Once it is fully unlocked you will find your power and control greatly increased."

Sasuke unconsciously reached for the cursed seal and his thoughts wandered. Already he knew how much better the cursed seal made him, the thought that it was still incomplete filled him with mild trepidation, overshadowed by overwhelming need and desire for the full power.

"I see you understand" The lead member of the sound four intoned softly, the early rays of sunlight bringing his features in stark relief. "If you are strong now, how much more so when the curse seal is at full power."

Sasuke dropped his arm and straightened, looking from each member of the sound four. Resolve was clear in his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak-

A strong sensation ran through Sasuke and his words stilled before they could even form. His heart pounded deep within his chest, slowly his head turned away from the sound four. His eyes focused deep into the forest.

 _Naruto….._

"We have to move" His voice echoed eerily to his mind, perfectly flat with zero inflection. His sudden change of mood sent the sound four on alert.

The sudden activation of Sasuke's cursed seal however caused their tension and chakra levels to spike.

"Jirobo! Kidomaru!"

Immediately the two members responded. Jirobo, the larger member ducked to the ground and placed his open palm on the earth. Meanwhile Kidomaru, the six armed Nin took to the trees. With a quick glance at Sasuke he oriented his positon, facing towards Konoha.

"Anything?"

Jirobo's face was tense as he tried to listen through the earth. Kidomaru remained perched scanning the forest lines for anything.

All the while Sasuke stood tense, his whole body reverberating. He knew, even if he couldn't sense it, he just _knew._

"Move!" Sasuke called harshly as he sprang forwards. Jirobo reared back alarmed. Kidomaru started in shock as a rope connected to his arm, he traced the connection back to Sasuke. Sasuke gave a sharp tug, pulling the sound Nin from the trees, just as sharp winds tore through the branches. An ominous rumbling emerged from the dense forest.

Suddenly a large red paw shot into the clearing, startling the Sound Four. Instinctively the leapt backwards and activated their curse seals. Sasuke however darted in-between them and the paw, his Sharingan analysing and cataloguing the chakra signals perceived. Then with a pulse of chakra his hand caught swung out and _tore apart_ the illusion Naruto set up.

The paw disintegrated, leaving just the forest, however Sasuke remained alert. Two figures darted from the bushes, moving at speed. A loud report echoed, Sasuke's eyes widened as he identified the object. He cursed loudly and ducked low, closing his eyes just in time

 _Flash Bang_

The forest lit up in white light blinding in its intensity, and all other noise was immediately drowned out. Sasuke blinked rapidly as he tried to clear his vision, the images were blurry but the Sound Four were equally in disarray. Then another figure appeared in their formation, before anyone could act Jirobo took a hard blow, sending him flying backwards. Without slowing the figure spun round and Sasuke could just make out a kunai in his hand. The figure darted again, this time for Kidomaru. Kidomaru gasped as the kunai found purchase in his stomach. He launched a reflexive strike, forcing the figure to abandon the weapon, but then he lost control and fell on his back.

Sasuke's eyes spun as he again traced the environment. Then his hands moved into action.

 _Fuma Shuriken – Kage Fuusha._

Three windmill shurikens left Sasuke, arcing gracefully in the air as they bore down on the new entrants. As the shurikens were dodged Sasuke pulled his arms back sharply, thin wires glinting in the light. The shurikens diverted and headed straight for a tree. Just before they could hit the branches ruffled and the air displaced. All eyes focused on an invisible opponent, only noticeable due to motion blur and background distortion.

The distortion landed on another tree and paused, and then the jutsu dropped revealing the blond puppeteer.

All else disappeared, for the two of them the world might as well not have existed. Their complete focus was on the other.

"Sasuke" The tone sounded cordial, but all present knew it was anything but. Naruto's eyes were both red and seemed to be glowing with the promise of violence.

"Naruto" Sasuke was equally cordial; the Uchiha scanned his teammate, noting immediately the new addition his gear. His Sharingan eyes twitched and his stance shifted almost imperceptibly.

"Congratulations to your promotion Naruto. I assume this brings you one step closer to your goals." Naruto frowned. He had noticed the shift in Sasuke's eye and posture, and yet the compliment had been sincere. There was no mocking in the Uchiha's chakra, resentment and envy yes, but the usual disdain and mockery was absent.

It irked him that Sasuke seemed to be completely at peace.

"How is Sakura?" Naruto snarled at the query and his chakra rose in response

"You don't get to even breathe in the same room as her, much less speak her name. Not after what you did. I always knew she was too good for you, what she saw in you I'll never know, and I if don't like the answers to my questions we never will." The threat was ominous, but yet Sasuke remained impassive.

"Naruto…how is Sakura?" Naruto was ready to lash out when he truly caught the look in the deserter's eyes. He focused deeper and felt the conflicted emotions warring in the Uchiha.

"When I left she was in intensive care. She burned a lot of chakra to keep herself going, but the wound itself was care for and with luck she'll be fine." Naruto kept vigilance on Sasuke's emotions; he felt some of the conflict wane and fade away, leaving behind a resolve. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the new direction of the emotions.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Sakura, regardless of what happens here or not. She loved you and you almost killed her"

"I know, and not a moment since then goes by when it doesn't haunt me." Sasuke intoned softly. The cursed marks on his skin began pulsing strongly and as his chakra levels grew, so did his voice. "But if I had to it again I would. I will allow nothing to come between me and my duty, my oath, my goals." As he spoke his head rose and his gaze locked with Naruto's.

Just in time to reveal a fully matured Sharingan.

* * *

Naruto blinked in shock as the full tier doujutsu spun lazily, the left eye seemed particularly blurry, as if trying to shift forms some more….but then reverted and started again.

Naruto felt the web of lies the Sharingan attempted to weave but his mind was iron clad and his perception threads were already countering the doujutsu.

"And so you will betray the village. Betray the legacy of your clan and kin, the very founders of our home alongside the Senju. Yours is the actions of a coward and a hypocrite, how different are you from Itachi now, both betrayers of Konoha, no you are worse. You are joining Orochimaru, the very man that killed the Sandaime, another betrayer of Konoha. How do you rationalise that Sasuke?"

"I don't…" the simple reply stopped the blonde short.

"Don't mistake my hatred and desire for vengeance to be blanket. My anger is fixed on the singular, Itachi. Whether others have been betray or not does not concern me. Who has betrayed or not does not concern me. I have never sympathised or empathised with others like me. All that matters, all that I care for is that Itachi betrayed me and my people. And I will go anywhere, do anything and everything to kill him" Sasuke's fist lit up in flames.

"I have only ever wanted one thing. And the moment I had it, it was bittersweet. And then it was violently taken from me. I will never get that back, and for that Itachi must die. If I have to go to Orochimaru to achieve this, not even you will stop me".

The flames roared with intensity at Sasuke proclamation.

"We'll see about that Sasuke." Naruto's tone oozed with menace.

* * *

Then, the world seemed to restart, before he could move Jirobo blurred into action. The big orange haired Nin gave a thunderous palm strike to the tree, shattering the base and knocking it over. Naruto jumped from the falling tree, cursing himself for forgetting about the Sound Nins, still at least there were only three now, not counting Sasuke-

His senses screamed out a warning and he turned to face the threat. Naruto's eyes widened as Kidomaru proved to be very much alive. Kidomaru smirked as his hands came together in a seal chain and his chakra flexed.

 _Kumo Shibari!_

With a quick breathe Kidomaru spat out a large spider web. Naruto was caught out in mid-air with nowhere to go, he brought his arms together in defence and the web caught him, sending him sprawling to the ground and trapped.

"You are faster than I anticipated, still if that's all I'm rather disappointed." Kidomaru mocked with a smirk on his face. He reached for the kunai still stuck in his clothes and pulled it free. Naruto watched and saw gold like sediments break off from the tip. The same material crawled over the exposed areas of the sound Nin, before breaking off and falling on the ground.

"Kumo Nenkin, always useful" Kidomaru commented as he pulled free another piece, Naruto quickly processed what had happened; his kunai had been stopped by the gold material and the six armed Nin played dead. His focus had been so much on Sasuke and the two standing Nins he completely missed the other two, and now he was paying for it.

Naruto stretched his senses into the web and felt the chakra still running through it. Strong, however Kyuubi's was much stronger.

Before the sound Nins could say anymore Naruto seemed to swell in power and the web strained under the Biju's chakra before snapping apart. Naruto rose to his feet with chakra swirling around him.

His gaze trailed from each member of the sound four. The girl had a flute out and ready, none of the others seemed to use more than the standard weaponry, however the six armed one, Kidomaru seemed to create some substance that hardened, either for defensive armour, or offensive weapons like he was beginning to showcase now.

All of them, including Sasuke, were now sporting cursed seals.

 _Kyuubi….lend me you wrath._

The chakra storm around Naruto grew with intensity, bubbling menacingly and growing denser. Naruto's features sharpened and shifted, causing his opponents to rear backwards in apprehension. Thick strands of chakra strings surged from Naruto, straight for his puppets.

The two wolves jerked as the chakra engulfed them, gears spun and plates clicked as they began _prowling_ , and to the shock of everyone deep rumbling growls echoed from the puppets. Byakuya was similarly engulfed; the shield and sword arms immediately came off and were swiftly replaced with the four arm variant, each sporting a telescopic sword. The digitigrade legs bobbed as if in anticipation.

The forest stilled, a stray leaf caught in the wind twirled away. It crossed their field of vision…

Then they acted.

* * *

Byakuya struck the first blow. Naruto's primary puppet rapidly covered the distance, panels opened along its torso and spun on a full three-sixty, while the legs propelled it forwards. Darts and shrapnel fired off, scattering the sound formation.

"Tayuya!" Naruto turned to the female that had been called. Her weapon of choice appeared to be a flute and she had it raised to her lips.

Meanwhile Byakuya had Sasuke and the leader of the sound four in sights. The telescopic blades carved into the air with swift flourishes, keeping both Nins on the defensive. Sasuke's eyes spun as he managed to read the actions and evade the strike.

Jirobo's chakra rose in challenge and his hands formed rapid seals.

 _Doton: Iwadeppo no Jutsu_

With the seals finished Jirobo spat out, multiple rock projectiles sped through the air bearing down on Naruto. As they flew the rocks increased marginally in size, going from pebbles to football sizes. Jirobo kept a steady stream of projectiles as his teammates moved into the assault.

Naruto eyed the projectiles with disdain and pulsed his chakra. His pack immediately tore open and the Shiryu sprang free, ready to act. Immediately Naruto transferred the chakra strings to the Shiryu and ran through several handseals.

 _Ryuujinheki_

The earth around Naruto rumbled and shifted, before rising and curling around him. The rock projectiles slammed fruitlessly on the as the structure to shape forming a long earth oriental dragon. Naruto shifted his handseals and the earth dragon rumbled to life, circling him twice before facing Jirobo. Its maw opened and immediately began firing shards of earth.

Jirobo cursed and slammed his palm into the earth, his chakra pulsed and the ground cracked and groaned. A giant slab of earth pulled free and stood erect, blocking the earth shards. The dragon swayed its head and the other exposed ninjas fled from its line of sight.

Suddenly melodies sounded around him. Soft tones that gave him pause. Naruto turned back towards Tayuya and noted her playing. His eyes narrowed as he felt the chakra laced into the sound, attempting to bind him in her illusions.

Naruto snorted. One of the Shiryu swung in her direction and its mouth opened. A torrent of flames emerged, speeding for the shocked sound Nin. Seconds later a figure blurred in front of her, with Sharingan spinning wildly. Sasuke eyed the flames and his arms lit up in response. He brought his arms together in scissors and spun, just as the flames came into range he pulled them sharply apart. His chakra and flames reached into the incoming fire, overtaking it and splitting it apart in opposite directions. Tayuya gulped at the display and quickly backed away from the wayward flames before biting her thumb and running handseals.

* * *

Sasuke remained focused on keeping control of the flames. Once they died down he straightened up and looked at his former teammate with a frown. He could see the chakras of everyone around and they were not insubstantial. Still Naruto was comfortably keeping pace and in some cases setting it against five opponents.

Sasuke gave a quick glance to Kidomaru, who had his hands full trying to evade and disable the wolf puppets. The two canines were coordinated and seemed almost too aware for puppets. The webs used by the six armed Nin fell against the sharpened blades and chakra of the puppets. Sasuke's' eyes scanned deeper and noted the red chakra, acting through the puppets, like it was giving it life and revelled in its power.

Glancing again at the rest of the field Byakuya again was chaos in action. Always moving and never in one spot for too long, changing opponents with little rhyme or reason, and yet constantly setting up for the next attack, the next trap. It too was surrounded by the red chakra, lending a strength and resistance that was simply unreal.

So far Naruto seemed content to engage him minimally, likely aware that the biggest issues were the sound four. And yet he also knew the blonde's eyes and senses constantly monitored his position, and the fact was even if he tried to run Naruto was wily enough to slow him down.

Sasuke instinctively dodged the earth shards that the dragon was still firing on occasion, envy at the heavy usage of chakra from Naruto. It seemed the blonde was in no mood for his usual subtlety and decided to go straight for the sledge hammer approach. Sasuke briefly noted as Sakon bypassed Byakuya, taking only a glancing strike before tearing down for Naruto. As the sound Nin ran his cursed seal seamed to go into overdrive and his skin turned a deep tan. Sasuke watched with fascination as Sakon's chakra grew to greater levels, the sound Nin growled as he came upon the earth dragon and lashed out with a solid blow. The limb blurred but Sasuke could make out multiple arms not just multiple strikes, for all intents and purposes Sakon had punched with three arms instead of one.

The earth gave way, and Sakon's fist sunk deep. As the dragon fell apart Sasuke saw the sound Nins fist stopped in its tracks by Naruto's palm. Seconds later the Shiryu reacted and left a glancing blow on Sakon. Sakon ducked and backed off, Sasuke frown at the expression on his face; it was one of glee and relish.

It took a few more seconds to note that the extra head on Sakon's neck was missing.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he felt the chakra backlash from his earth dragon failing. Another grunt escaped his lips as he caught the sound Nins blow, halting it in its tracks. In a flash his Shiryu acted, forcing the Nin away, getting a lucky blow as he fled. Naruto frowned at how easy the Sound Nin seemed to give ground, and the smirk on his face wasn't feeling him with reassurance.

He gasped harshly as his vision doubled; he staggered slightly, barely catching himself and deflecting a blow from Jirobo. Putting some space between himself and the sound Naruto struggled to understand what was wrong with himself.

"Hey brat," His eyes widened and he glanced sideways; attached to his neck was another head, smirking with dark relish right at him.

"Meet my twin brother, Ukon" Sakon cocked his head with smug assurance, his cursed seal level two gifting him a more demonic appearance. "He doesn't like to act much, but when he does its never good….for the enemies involved."

"I hope you don't mind sharing your body with me, either way it ends here for you." Ukon spoke up again, meanwhile Naruto could feel a faint tingle going through his body; he glanced at his hand, surprised to find it shaking slightly. Ukon followed the gaze and his smirk grew even wider.

"That tingling running down your spine; that is me tearing your body apart, down to every last cell. I am told that the pain is quite excruciating."

As Ukon spoke Naruto's puppets slowed and came to a halt, the chakra controlling them cutting out. The sound contingent began to relax; Kidomaru scoffed and gave a thunderous kick to one of the wolves, sending it into the bushes.

Tayuya swore out as she spoke "You couldn't have done that earlier? Waste of space."

Ukon ignored the scoff while Sakon merely smiled dismissively at Naruto before turning to Sasuke.

"This is the strength of Orochimaru-Sama. This is the power he has gifted us and note this, your seal is an order of magnitude greater than ours." Naruto had dropped to a knee and his head was bowed.

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on his former teammate, so he spotted it first.

Then Naruto's chuckles echoed around them. Ukon shifted from assured victory to confusion. Then his confusion turned to horror as fierce and wild power overtook him.

"Really, is that the best you have to offer" Naruto tutted as he rose to his feet, almost completely covered by raw chakra. "I admit, you caught me off-guard with that move. Tracking so many enemies of my level, and with your twin sharing similar signatures with you, one slipped through the net."

"Still-"Naruto stood straight and all could see the strain and abject fear on Ukon's exposed face "-invading my body as you did, very unwise move."

"After all, you just don't know who has first claim."

 _Kyuubi, I leave him with you…._

* * *

Ukon stood before an abyss, to where he knew not. Nothing seemed make sense, he had been fighting and then pain….and now he was nowhere.

Just him and the abyss.

 **"** **Have care…if you gaze too deeply into the abyss….the abyss will gaze back at you."**

Power and wrath slammed into Ukon without warning. He flinched and raised his arms to ward against the effects but it was useless. To his horror he felt himself shifting and moving close to the dark space. He tried to stop or slow himself but it was in vain.

His fear only grew as two large eyes appeared in the abyss.

 **"** **Now, I believe you were wondering about the pain of ripping apart from the cellular level. Allow me to give you first-hand experience."**

Ukon gave one final scream as red chakra wrapped him tightly and pulled him deeper into the abyss.

 ** _I accept this gift in the spirit it was given, Naruto._**

* * *

Ukon's screams filled the air as Kyuubi's chakra ripped him apart.

"Sakon! Help me!" He cried out to his brother as he was pulled apart, unravelling inside Naruto. His curse seal receded to level one, not long after that also failed and his exposed skin began to flake and tear in strips.

"Ukon!" Sakon cried out in rage and terror. He darted forwards, trying to get to his brother.

Naruto's finger flicked and his chakra pulsed. Kyuubi's chakra coalesced around Ukon's exposed head and imploded. At the same time Byakuya appeared, blocking Sakon's approach. His chest plate opened, revealing several vibrating cones. Byakuya's eyes flashed and deep bass notes thrummed from the cones through Sakon. Sakon was unprepared for the assault and took the full force of the sonic blast, his eyeballs rolled and his ears ruptured. Blood poured from his nose and for a moment he floundered.

Byakuya quickly took a step forwards and his four blades flashed, putting Sakon out of his misery.

"That's one down" Naruto coughed out, spitting blood to the ground. His arm still tingled slightly but it was of little consequence. Quickly he looked over the remaining sound Nins and Sasuke, a dark smirk at the various degrees and anger thrown at him

"Three more to go. Sasuke, you can come back under your own power or in a body bag. It's up to you"

* * *

 _Konoha_

Tsunade could feel her facial muscles twitch and her fury grow with each passing second. Her fist lashed out against her would be attacker, sending the broken body into a nearby building. Her other attackers charged heedlessly causing her rising fury to spike even further.

Her day started with a clone of Naruto, reporting that Sakura had been attacked and she was in the hospital. The clone had then stated that Sasuke was the likely culprit and he had abandoned the village. As if that was a signal a series of blasts occurred around the village. The village immediately went into lock down and ninja's scrambled to secure the threats.

Tsunade had just left her office when she had been attacked.

It didn't take long for her to finish off the remaining opposition and then she took to the rooftops. The village hadn't taken a bad hit from what she could see, and the skill level of the attackers was nothing the average chunin couldn't handle.

So why stage an attack that was doomed to fail?

* * *

Back at the borders of Fire Country and with the deaths of Sakon and Ukon, the battle had only escalated.

Sasuke was sporting a full body curse seal take over, while the remaining sound Nins had powered straight to their level two seals. Tayuya had also summoned her three golems to bolster their numbers, while Jirobo used a combination of taijutsu and earth based jutsus. Kidomaru had managed to evade the wolf puppets and was hiding in the trees, using his companion's attacks to stage his long range strikes with his bow.

Naruto however was pushing back even harder. Kyuubi's chakra had completely shrouded him, and a single energy tail trailed behind him. Also his puppets were similarly shrouded by the Biju's energy making them more resilient and more instinctive to control, like they were extensions of himself.

Jirobo fell victim next; the large Nin had been locked in a dead heat with Byakuya, Naruto had been keeping track as best as he could and sent a quick signal to one of the wolf puppets. The two wolves kept up the pressure on Tayuya before quickly scattering; Tayuya had become familiar with the tactic and thought little of it. Meanwhile Naruto fished out several sealing tags and prepared for his moment.

 _Fuinjutsu: Rikujokoro_

Naruto let the tags loose; straight for Jirobo's exposed back. Tayuya snapped at a late warning as Jirobo pulled away from Byakuya. The sound Nin then turned, desperate to evade the seals but knowing it was futile.

Only for a series of fireballs to burn the tags before they could hit. All eyes turned to Sasuke, his stance tense. Jirobo smirked then nodded. Sasuke replied in kind, only to freeze in shock. Jirobo was confused for just a brief moment, when his heart thudded wetly in his chest. He felt dampness all over his outfit and glanced downwards, only to find several holes going through him.

Behind Jirobo was one of the wolves, its rear launchers disengaging as it slowly shifted from its prowl. Seconds later several hi powered arrows sunk into the wolf, pinning it in place and damaging much of its internal workings.

All this was lost on Jirobo, who fell on his knees then on his face, his vitals slowing until it gave out. Then it was just Naruto, two of his puppets against Sasuke and the two sound Nins left.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of apprehension, steadily growing in the pit of his stomach. Everything was going wrong. He had known someone would be after him, and he wasn't naïve to imagine they would let him leave quietly, not without 'insistence' on his part at least. What he had not expected was for one person to come and hold him up for this long, one person to take out the support Orochimaru had provided.

It seems he had underestimated the true potential of a Biju and its Jinchuriki.

After his confrontation with Naruto weeks back, Sasuke had noted down everything he considered strange about his teammate, and then gone about trying to work out what was odd about him. It didn't take him long to notice the behaviour of the villagers around Naruto. From there, through careful eavesdropping and subtle applications of his Sharingan he uncovered the truth, and by that time he had already made his choice.

Still, Naruto was a Jinchuriki, THE Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the greatest of the nine. And here he stood, blocking Sasuke from his chosen path.

Another feeling grew alongside his apprehension, one he was all too family with, and absolutely hated with every fibre of his being.

 _Powerlessness…._

* * *

 _Powerlessness...I will never feel that again._

That was all that was on Naruto's mind as he stood determinedly in Sasuke's way. The Uchiha's defection threatened to undo everything Naruto had worked for, everything he had sweated and bled to accomplish. If Sasuke left the scrutiny on team seven would be unrelenting, Naruto would be questioned on every action, his steps closely monitored, and his progress stifled…all to protect the integrity of the village.

For Naruto there was little difference between that and a jail sentence.

Maybe it was paranoia speaking but frankly Naruto would rather be a cold corpse than let the Uchiha leave, even better Sasuke could be the corpse. He'd make his excuses and justifications once he returned to the village, along with the bodies of the sound Nins to vindicate his actions.

He had been powerless once, a long time ago. And recently when he was left to flounder by his sensei. He would not allow Sasuke's selfishness to jeopardise his own goals.

"Sasuke I will bring you back to Konoha. How alive you have to be means very little to me"

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto were locked in gaze. A thousand tales, ten thousand curses and myriad more passed between them without a word. Neither was going to give in; all that was left was to see who would give out first.

Sasuke shuddered and dropped to a knee, his body aching under the strain of the curse seal. To his dismay Tayuya had run out of luck and got capture by some of Naruto's seals, Kidomaru too then succumbed to the strain of his curse seal, Byakuya and his wolf puppets wasted little time in disabling the six-armed Nin, the bent and clearly broken arms showing Naruto's method of choice.

Sasuke's dismay reached its peak as his Sharingan disengaged and the world became less detailed, less refined. The terror only continued as Naruto staggered closer towards him, his defiance could only do so much against the determination of his blonde teammate.

"Give up Sasuke, your coming back to Konoha….you will not ruin this for me…or team seven" Naruto panted out, exertion clear in his face.

Sasuke couldn't help his sneer

"You're no different from me, your goals, your dreams. No matter what I want-"

"Save it!" Naruto snapped back. "My dreams do not mean betraying Konoha. My dreams don't involve attacking my comrades and leaving one for dead. And my dreams don't involve compromising everything my team has worked for." Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke, roughly bringing them to eye level.

"I told you back in wave, you were not worthy of team seven, or to lead it. And You go ahead to prove me right in the most spectacular of ways. I've never trusted you, I was just waiting for you to stab us in the back, congratulations."

Sasuke glared hard at Naruto, never breaking eye contact. The bitterness in Naruto's voice was slightly off, as time ticked by Sasuke understood, and a smirk grew on his face.

"No…you started to trust me, maybe even like me, not just respect my skills. And now you're worried about the repercussions you'll face. If I leave scrutiny will fall on you…and we both know why." Naruto twitched visibly and suddenly his emotions

"That's what this is, just you saving your neck at the expense of mine, my dreams."

Sasuke felt weightless and the air rush by, before slamming hard into the ground and tumbling a few feet. Despite the pain he chuckled loudly, the angry growl from Naruto was like music to his ears. He slowly sat up, hissing gingerly, only to be jerked again in Naruto's strong grip.

"Pack it in. We are going back to Konoha."

Sasuke smirked again, his lips bloody and eyes dead.

"Over my dead body."

Movement fleeted on the edge of their vision. Suddenly a great mass slammed into them, Sasuke tumbled again and gasped as his shoulder dislocated. His vision blurred but with sheer desperation he kept himself from going under.

Once his vison came back he looked over at Naruto and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

One moment all Naruto could feel was anger, hurt and contempt.

The next moment his world was awash with pain and agony. Not since Kisame had he been knocked around so hard. His back slammed into a tree and his body seized up from the pain. Next he was moving sideways, this time the pain predominantly on the left side. Abruptly the connection to his puppets cut off and Kyuubi's chakra wavered dangerously.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stumbled across the open space, using his momentum he came back to his feet, only to find a shadow cast over him. he doubled over a knee, close to blacking out and vainly tried to mount a hasty defence.

A flash of movement countered his actions; Naruto was awash with intense pain and felt his body jerk, sent sprawling again once more. This time he smacked again a tree and laid there, Kyuubi's chakra spent and his body protesting against the abuse. Across his exposed arms and face he felt wetness, his uniform was also growing damp, and pain was the only constant.

Most trouble however, was the lack of sensation, in his right arm…

Naruto cast a blurry eye to his right side, noting detachedly the increasing redness on his clothes…and the mangled remains of his right arm. Calling it an arm was generous, the forearm was completely missing, and what was left was jagged bone splinters and muscle strips.

His delirious gaze turned to the figure that fixed itself in front of Sasuke.

Whoever it was tall, definitely older and by all accounts much stronger than the sound four. He was also garbed in Oto colours and for the clincher, was sporting a fully awakened curse seal level two. His skin was a dark tan, and what seemed like bone sprouted from the Nins back and arms, finished by a long tail with spiked bone running down its length.

"Kimimaro!" Tayuya gasped out in shock and a hint of fear. The newly named sound Nin glanced at her and she shivered. Still she pushed through the fear.

"Why are you here? How are you even moving?"

Kidomaru struggled a few feet away. Kimimaro glanced at the down Nin and then blurred. Seconds later a wet gasp sounded out. Kimimaro appeared again, a bone blade dripping with blood. Down at his feet laid Kidomaru, his body still and eyes unseeing.

"Pathetic, the entire lot of you. Held down by one solitary Ninja, you allowed this farce to continue. Have you forgotten your purpose? Orochimaru awaits his chosen and you squander his patience with games. By rights none of you deserve to live." Kimimaro's tone was soft; however his voice held a fervour and steel that made it clear his intent. He turned towards Sasuke, watching as the Uchiha struggled to his feet, then the trees rustled as several more Oto Nins turned up.

"Uchiha-San, these men will escort you directly to Orochimaru-Sama. Your ascension awaits you; I will remain here and ensure nothing delays you further."

Sasuke stood silently before locking gaze one final time with Naruto.

No words were said; none were needed.

Sasuke turned around and stumbled towards the Oto Nins. One of them stepped closer, running a soothing palm of chakra over him, several hisses in alarm and Sasuke was bathed in more healing chakra, just enough to ensure he would make the trip.

Soon he was gone, his entourage in tow.

* * *

Kimimaro then glanced back at Tayuya, his hand snapped to her direction and small bone darts sped straight for her. She flinched, expecting immediate death, only for the bone darts to shatter the seals holding her in place. She moved gingerly to his side backed by a few of the Oto Nins that remained with them.

Kimimaro then turned back to Naruto. Casually he pulled out another piece of bone from his body and held it forwards.

"I am impressed, that you held all five for so long. Your puppets were an impressive collection" Naruto glanced over at the broken pieces before looking back at Kimimaro, defiant exhaustion in his eyes. Kimimaro however was unmoved by the display,

"Orochimaru-Sama has won, take comfort in the knowledge that you will not live to feel his victory." Kimimaro then stabbed forwards, the white bone blade glinting in the light ready to pierce Naruto through.

Naruto refused to look away, though his vision was almost lost. The air whistled and every second brought him closer to his death.

A soft jingle cut through the silence….a series of rattles following soon after.

Naruto blinked and looked around blearily.

Kimimaro, Tayuya and the sound Nins were gone…

He blinked again and just barely made out a shape, or maybe two shapes? One hunched over, both wearing long coats or robes…..he wasn't sure anymore.

The ghost figure stepped closer to Naruto but he was too far gone.

His last sight was red hair, a featureless face. And the eyes….

Naruto surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

 ** _A.N – great ride so far for me and I hope for all you readers. Couple of things I wanted to clarify and comments to address._**

 ** _Sabyashiv & dead for life – thanks guys glad you enjoyed it so far, we've to the end so one more before Shippuden. So much to do so little time._**

 ** _Jojo - ….. I know (cheeky grin), I finally see why fic writers love doing it mwahahahah._**

 ** _Waldo – As per ANBU I thought so too, but with watching and reading everything again plus other Shonen Jump notes it seems ANBU really only work two ways; internal T &I (very rare) and external actions. They don't operate within Konoha's walls, hence the military police….Uchihas, who are all dead, and they never specified if this setup was replaced. My guess people assumed the position was cursed and no clan wanted responsibility, plus the Sharingan made them good at policing other ninja. That probably why Danzo was so upset half the time and made his own root who funny enough run a lot of internal missions it seems._**

 ** _Jayley – Sasuke lives in a world of absolutes, still there are times when he does show a side that would have been a worthy confidante, partner and friend. That scene pays respect to that part of him, which sadly will be no more….maybe._**

 ** _DeathCrawler – Against Naruto, if he felt it served a purpose, so almost always no. With Sasuke, just plain no. Sasuke will not play games with her, not when his freedom is at risk. And Sakura, while she still has feelings is smart enough to realise what kind of situation she was in. still she had to try and now she knows exactly where she stands against her two teammates._**

 ** _Scarease – Wish I could accommodate, but just didn't pan out._**

 ** _Thanks again all, see you on the final chapter._**


	37. Chapter 37

_**A.N - Hey all and welcome to the final chapter in this series. as some queried, i will start the shippuden arc under a new story, however i'll post here first and let all know as soon as the first chapter shushins in.**_

 ** _thank you_** _ **all so much for your support, i never imagined from May 2015 we'd get this far. You guys are amazing for keeping up with me.**_

 _ **as usual, i dont own naruto, yada yada yada...**_

 _ **on to the good stuff**_

* * *

 _True Art is Eternal._

 _It will stand the test of time and carry forwards, generations after generations. It can never fade, nor can it lose its substance. The end goal of art lies not in the present, but far off into the future._

 _And yet, tomorrow's future will become todays present. That horizon forever out of reach…_

 _So when one creates for that very future expression, when one devotes all in reach of that goal, the truth of Art becomes Eternal._

* * *

Why could it be said that all wondering souls find themselves on cliff edges? What was it with these geographic locations that called out to people, good and evil alike? Why did so many reach enlightenment here, or make strong oaths and declarations while facing the crags and valleys below, or the horizon beyond?

Sasori couldn't fathom it, not that he thought of it much. Still, it was a nice view.

The former Suna Nin sat calmly on the edge. Behind him piled high were several bodies, all bearing the mark of Sound.

At the very top of the pile was Kimimaro, the bone user and bearer of Orochimaru's cursed seal of earth. The fight, was over even before it began.

Kimimaro had been quick. Had he been healthier his speed would have been frightening.

Sasori however was even quicker.

Kimimaro was strong. His form perfect and his abilities versatile and formidable.

Sasori's was even more so. After all, he had his puppets; both the ones he made, and the Sound Nins that were supporting the two cursed seal users.

Tayuya hadn't even been given a chance to counter when Sasori set two of the Sound Nins upon her with their blades piercing all three hearts in one go the bodies then slumped with her in the middle of their formation, while Kimimaro reacted quickly and summoned more bones blades to begin methodically dispatching the Sound Nins under Sasori's control.

The bone wielder then led a desperate dash towards the puppeteer but Sasori remained calm keeping an almost indifferent tone with his puppet Hirako standing by his side and its tail winding around in vivid arcs that suddenly lashed out to intercept Kimimaro, far quicker than the bone wielder expected causing him to stumble. Kimimaro caught himself however and thrust his palm out with a long bone spike straight for Sasori's face.

 _Fuinjutsu: Rikujokoro_

"Not an original, I must admit" Sasori spoke in his neutral tones as he observed the six charged tags pin the bone wielder in place. "But as you can tell the versatility of this Fuinjustu really is quite remarkable. It took me longer than I expected to understand the parameters and the set up, but it is turning out to be one of my more preferred techniques."

Sasori reached up and poked the bone spike curiously, before dismissing it.

"The six tags use the victims own chakra to power the binding, the more the chakra, the stronger the bindings. The level of the binding however is synonymous to the skill of the crafter. I believe that in this, Naruto-Kun's bindings will be much stronger than mine."

Suddenly the bone spike began to crumble to Kimimaro's shock. Sasori looked on with renewed interest.

"Osteogenesis imperfecta; commonly known as brittle bone disease. A death sentence to any budding ninja or in your case a Kaguya; one whose very abilities stem from manipulating bones." Kimimaro shook with rage and weakness, blood pooled from his lips.

Sasori leaned in closer.

"Orochimaru was my partner; I have fought alongside and against him. I have made it my business to know his every dealing, the people he consorts with and the forces he surrounds himself with. Very little matters to me, but the ruination of any of his works well, that is a reward in itself"

"I was planning on destroying you years ago, but then news of your terminal condition reached me and stayed my hands. Still it seems I had a second chance however wasted it appears to be. The moment I grabbed you, was the moment you died."

"Your ability though is impressive, I weaponised this strain specifically to work against you, and even then you managed to hold out longer than I expected. I commend your resilience. Now die quietly in this place. When I return I will study your masters secrets."

Kimimaro watched with hysteria filled eyes as Sasori slowly turned around and began walking away. A loose growl tore from his lips, quickly rising to maddening howls of grief.

Sasori smiled…

* * *

With the group dispatched Sasori had gone back to Naruto and made a cursory examination. The right arm was a complete right off, among other severe injuries across the young puppeteer. His breathing was shallow and by his estimations Naruto would not last more than ten, maybe fifteen minutes without help.

The question really was then was it worth Sasori's time to help him. Observing and hoping to see more of the boy's art was one thing, physically offering aid was quite another.

A faint rattling drew Sasori out of his muse. He glanced down to the open eyes of the unconscious teen, and yet he could feel something happening.

 _There!_

On Naruto's left fingers, minute traces of chakra flowed sluggishly. With each faint pulse Byakuya rattled.

Rattled, and inched his way closer to the blonde.

Sasori watched on with avid interest as the puppet slowly, almost painfully inched towards the boy, each move more laborious than the last.

Inches separated the two, when Naruto's strength finally gave out. Byakuya rattled one final time and lay still.

 _With a decisive flick….._

Byakuya rattled to life and rose to its feet. All four arms reached down for its owner and gently picked the boy up, cradling his body so as not to aggravate any injuries. Then they began the slow journey back towards Konoha.

Sasori kept control of Byakuya for a while before he sensed several bodies approaching. They weren't coming from Konoha's direction, Sasori frowned and moved Byakuya to the base of a tree and waited for the figures to appear.

Shortly enough three ninjas burst through the undergrowth, all bearing Suna headbands.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara; the children of the late Kazekage, and Gaara being the Suna Jinchuriki.

Sasori hid his presence even more and observed the interaction. Again he was mildly shocked to see Naruto regain just enough awareness to look at Gaara, just as the Sand Nin picked him and his puppet with his sand. Sasori doubted the boy was coherent enough to understand, but the fact that he woke at all was very impressive.

Sasori could feel his excitement over the future again, and for the first time in many long years he wished someone a speedy and healthy recovery.

* * *

And that brought Sasori back to his cliff, staring on to the horizon.

A pulse went through his finger and he glanced down; his thumb ring, bearing a mark "sphere" was pulsing and vibrating.

Akatsuki had summoned.

* * *

 _Helplessness_

 _A noun; derivative of the word helpless. The inability to help oneself; weak, dependant, incapable….powerless._

 _Helplessness is therefore linked to power; to be helpless is to be without power. Power to act; power to survive._

 _Power to thrive_

 _So, if one gains power, he would no longer be helpless…._

 _Right?_

* * *

Sasuke could very well say he felt nothing, although that probably had to do with the amount of painkillers being pumped through his system at that moment.

Sasuke glanced around; he was immersed in a clear tank, oxygen mask over his face and tubes feeding through him. The water kept him floating; according to Kabuto it would also help speed up his recovery. Sasuke had paid very little attention, the lack of feeling taking much of his focus.

Still he felt nothing of his choice to leave Konoha; no guilt, no vindication. Orochimaru's excitement had been difficult for the Sannin to hide and Sasuke paid little mind to the snakes eccentricities. Kabuto had been put in charge of his recovery and soon his training would begin in earnest

That was all Sasuke wanted to know; that was all he cared about.

He closed his eyes, his memories going back before the massacre.

 _Itachi was the clan favourite. Their father was focused totally to his firstborn and Sasuke often left wanting, never measuring to his father's approval._

 _Still he loved his brother fiercely, more than he resented him. And Itachi loved him just as much….._

 _Itachi and Father had their differences, but they were family…._

 _Then, his father saw him; not Itachi's little brother nor the second born. His father saw Uchiha Sasuke,_ _ **His Son**_ _and a child he was proud of….._

 _He told him not to follow after Itachi….._

 _Itachi killed the clan….everyone dead._

 _He would never again hear his father's approval….._

 _His Fathers Approval…so bittersweet…_

Sasuke snapped alert and his chakra spiked. The water began bubbling, first slowly then picking up speed. Readouts and alarms spilled through room as various ninjas scrambled around and tried to make sense of what was happening.

Orochimaru stood in the middle of the chaos, his face in a demented smile.

Sasuke however was lost to his rage. His chakra spiked again and his arms lit up with chakra fire, burning even while underwater. Lighting arced around and with a strong pulse the tank flexed then exploded outwards, shards fired all across the room, perforating an unfortunate few.

Sasuke dropped to the ground, gravity taking control. As he lay there panting his hands still remain aflame, scorching and melting everything around it.

Orochimaru looked on with relish. Then he stepped forwards and gently picked the Uchiha up, mindful of the burning limbs.

"Soon Sasuke, you will be ready. Then will discover the truth of this world."

* * *

The last week had been murder on Tsunade; she sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked over the hastily compiled briefing notes and reports. Somewhere in the village the security teams were getting an old fashion tongue lashing and threat assessment reviews, while the civilians were once again assured the village was safe and the little damages repaired.

The attack had been foiled quickly, much to Tsunade's suspicions. It had taken just over eighteen hours however to realise the true significance of the move.

With the general alert sounded the village would go into lockdown, no movements in or out; civilians herded out of harm's way while the shinobi sorted matters out. Depending on how long the engagements last there was still a six hour mandatory blackout before the alert was called off.

Orochimaru knew this; and so he bought himself near enough twenty-four hours to get his agents out of the village, along with Uchiha Sasuke. Already Morino was assembling a list of those that had slipped the net, none of them traveling together further splitting Konoha's focus.

For once the Elder Council were not at her throat; considering how she had been dismantling Konoha's information network to root out any and all possible spies and leaks they knew the situation could have been much worse and so threw their backing on her initiative. Danzo too had been surprisingly helpful and called in a few 'favours' from information brokers, so far the wider world was unaware of the state in Konoha beyond what was widely accepted. And by the time the spies got to their respective homes Konoha would be fully operational making much of their intel redundant.

Still the disgruntled old ninja had several choice words for her and her teammates, some of which she had no grounds to refute; should she ever come across her teammate again she would once and for all determine just how far she could kick a man's head.

Jiraiya reckoned it would never fall back to the earth.

"Tsunade-Sama, Uzumaki-San has awakened" Tsunade perked at the news and straightened up. Since he had been brought back to the village he had been kept sedated as they operated on him. Kyuubi's chakra had put a fair amount of strain on his body despite the healing it could do; thankfully the resilience his family was known for kept him alive. Once he was in the clear they let him fall into a medical sleep.

That was almost five days ago. Now he was awake and they could get a full briefing.

Tsunade turned to her window and without hesitation leapt out, intent for the hospital. Also she was hoping to avoid-

"Tsunade" she sighed and her shoulders tensed slightly

"Councillors" _Them._

She tossed them a cursory glance, noting how easily they kept up with her.

"Aren't you a little too old to be hopping rooftops. I will brief you once I'm done with my subordinate."

Homura sighed gently; Koharu remained stoic.

"We received word that Uzumaki-Kun is awake. We would like to hear first-hand the events that transpired. Besides, given his status and the situation you have to admit we are understandably….concerned."

Tsunade stopped short and gave them a hard glare. She had a scathing reply on her lips when Homura raised his hands consolingly.

"Peace, we are not making any accusations" the _yet_ was left conveniently off and he gave a pointed glance to Koharu "and we will be making no statements to that effect."

The message went across, evidenced by Koharu's huff and short nod.

"History has taught us to be cautious, but we will defer to your judgement in this matter. We simply ask to observe the Jinchuriki."

Tsunade growled again and pushed off without reply, leaving the elders in her wake. It was going to be a long five years.

As they dropped in front of the hospital Tsunade wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Danzo waiting at the entrance. What was a welcome surprise however, was the return of her teammate.

"Tsunade, I came back as soon as word reached the streets."

The party of five crossed the threshold and headed straight for the recovery wards.

* * *

Naruto didn't care for the bustling and fussing nurses around him. he didn't care for the med Nins that came and went. He was sure he hurt Shizune's feelings some, but he didn't care to rectify it at that moment.

All he cared about was that he failed. He left Konoha without formal authorisation, chased down a renegade based on a hunch, not actual actionable intelligence, and he allowed the criminal to go free.

Yes, Sasuke to Naruto's mind was a criminal, and he failed to stop him.

And to think he started to respect, even appreciate the Uchiha's presence. A mistake he would not be making again.

Naruto sighed and ran his left hand through his hair, flinching subconsciously with the knowledge that his right arm was gone. It was an absolute disaster, a nightmare made manifest and he hoped fervently he wasn't pulled from active service. Ninja's had lost their careers to far less injuries.

Naruto went through his memories, running damage control. Every sight, sound and smell was carefully turned over, every inch of chakra activity and signature scrutinised. Some would say he was being overly paranoid, yet it was the paranoid ninja that lived to see the next sunrise.

As if playing on his fears the door open, letting in Tsunade and Jiraiya, followed swiftly by Homura, Koharu and an unknown.

The pressure in the room was tangible, so tangible Naruto couldn't help stiffen slightly.

"Hokage-Sama, Jiraiya-Shishou" Naruto gave an awkward bow, wincing in pain at the strain. Then he shifted and gave a shallower bow, "Elders Homura and Koharu, and Sir."

Tsunade's eyes flashed with approval before slipping back to neutral. She stepped close to the blonde and ran a pulsing hand along his frame. Immediately he relaxed as the pain and soreness left him and he sat up more easily.

"A thousand thanks, Hokage-Sama" Naruto said in relief.

"Uzumaki-Kun" Attention went straight to Homura; he indicated to the other man beside him "He was not present at the time of our meeting with Sarutobi; however this is the third of our body. Elder and Council Member Shimura Danzo"

Naruto gave a cautious bow and polite greeting, receiving merely a nod in return. Danzo moved slowly to the window, his cane rhythmically clapping against the ground.

"Jiraiya, seal the room" The white haired Sannin nodded and fished out a scroll and ink, making swift marking and sigils across its surface. Naruto watched with undisguised fascination as he felt the chakra weave through each character, taking on subtle inflections and patterns, all the more so as the overall effect began to take shape.

Jiraiya caught the look in his apprentices face and gave a smirk "One of many things we will brush up on when we start your training in earnest kid." Naruto nodded his head rapidly, his eyes never leaving the seal script. Once Jiraiya was done he went through quick handseals and Naruto's world became much smaller to his already impaired perception. Everything beyond his four walls was blocked off.

"The room is secure Tsunade." Jiraiya stated as he rose to his feet. Tsunade nodded and Sat on one of the chairs, directly beside Naruto.

"This is now an official debrief, we can't wait for you to fully recover, and even then you are on immediate assignment with Jiraiya. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded resolutely.

"Good, Start from the very beginning, leave nothing out."

* * *

Not once did Naruto's voice shake or slip as he narrated the series of events, leading up to Sasuke's final escape. He kept most of his focus straight on Tsunade; however he wasn't blind to the subtle interactions between the Elders.

Especially the one called Danzo. Something about the older man made Naruto want to recoil from an alpha predator, a cunning intellect with ruthless drive. The man's chakra was significant, more so than Sarutobi's was late in life.

There was something else odd about it, but with his injuries and his perception off he couldn't really identify what.

"You say you fought off four of Orochimaru's men, killed two and disabled the others before being waylaid?" Koharu interrupted, ignoring the sharp glare from Tsunade.

"Three Honourable Elder" Naruto answered politely before focusing back on Tsunade "One of them was actually two people; A set of twins that had the ability to share one body. They could also merge with an unwilling host and deconstruct them on a cellular level. All of them bore curse seals, much like Uchiha Sasuke."

"Interesting, and their physical descriptions, I take it is accurate?" Homura interjected. Seeing the positive nod he and Koharu shared a glance, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there something about these Nin's I should be aware of" Tsunade called out. Homura turned to her, face pensive.

"Their descriptions match the profiles our ANBU forces filed on Orochimaru's personal guard during the invasion, all down to the last detail. If that is so, Uzumaki-Kun managed to take out some of the more dangerous of Orochimaru's agents." All eyes turned to Naruto.

"The circumstances were different, but thank you for your consideration" Naruto supplied with a bow. He proceeded on with his report, to the point where he had been disabled.

"The only coherent thought was from yesterday, waking up briefly and this morning. I'm unsure as to how I got to the village?"

"We managed to send word through to Suna. They were able to dispatch a team quickly and were on your location in time to find you. You might be familiar with them; Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings"

Naruto looked up sharply as his mind supplied a mental image of Gaara;

 _Red hair….and strange looking eyes. A hunched over item to the side….possibly a gourd?_

"It might fit" Naruto intone slowly, he licked his lips and continued "before I went under I saw a red haired individual walking towards me, with strange features around the eyes. That is all I can remember."

"It matches the general description of Gaara." Tsunade stood up with a sigh. "Orochimaru had this planned for a while, and he bought Sasuke enough window to have him safe in his borders before the first response could even pick up a trail. Had you not acted quickly you would also have been caught up in the lockdown." Naruto nodded at the praise.

"Uzumaki-Kun, you intend to continue your career as a ninja correct?" for the first time since entering Danzo spoke, despite the soft innocuous question alarms gonged within Naruto to be wary.

"I do Honoured Elder. I have been assured my prognosis is clear and I should be combat ready within the next few days. My speciality does not require the use of two limbs and I can quickly adapt as the situation entails. I can assure you th-"Naruto began to babble but was cut off by a slight chuckle from Danzo.

"Peace young ninja. I would have blocked any move to have you removed from active duty. My only wish is that there are more like you currently in service, maybe the mishaps we have suffered as of late would not be so prevalent."

"No my real reasoning again has to do with our allies in Suna. They are the foremost masters in puppetry…and the arts of prosthetics" Naruto sharpened at the thought and his right shoulder twitched. Danzo gave another slight smile and nodded knowingly.

"You would like us to use this opportunity to further our knowledge on Suna's type of puppetry and medical applications of ninja grade prosthetics. My injuries and profile give us a suitable leverage to gain potential access to the information" Naruto summarised.

Danzo looked him over for a while, and then he turned towards Tsunade and gave a conciliatory bow.

"It appears some of my concerns were misplaced, and for whatever my word is worth in your court these days, he has my full endorsement." Danzo turned back to the window.

"Naruto, both Jiraiya and Danzo argued that you remain on full active duty. However your current disability is of some concern." Tsunade began, her hands running over his clip board "In a surprising move Gaara has made a formal request on your behalf to Suna for prosthetic replacement."

Naruto blinked, somewhat surprised at the offer from his fellow Jinchuriki

"You may have to go there with a number of our Med-Nins to oversee the procedure; or they would be coming here. At present it is unclear but once we know more we will let you know."

"Understood" Naruto clenched his left fist tight. So far everything was going okay.

"In two weeks kid, you and I are gone from here" Jiraiya stepped forwards, his face set in stone. "For the next three years we are going to hone your skills and keep an ear out, things are crawling in the woodwork and we cannot afford to be caught out again."

* * *

With the debrief over Tsunade personally discharged Naruto from the hospital, there was little more they could do for him that rest and recovery at his home wouldn't cover. As he made his way home he took note of the tell-tale signs of renovation and the slight jumpiness of the civilians.

He couldn't blame them, the series of attacks they suffered weighed heavily on all, ninja and civilian alike. Still they were from Konoha and as long as the will of fire burned, they would endure any hardship.

As he made his way home his mind again went over everything that had happened to that point. As he opened his front door he went through everything he said at the debrief.

And as the door shut he pondered the things he _didn't say._

 _'_ _And yes…why didn't he speak up? Tell them that it wasn't Gaara that found him? Point out that the position and location they found him was nowhere near the area they fought, regardless of the signs and battle scars present?'_

That had stood out the most to Naruto, he knew he couldn't have moved under his own power to where Gaara had supposedly found him, even more he was absolutely sure he would never see Konoha again. He had been alone and surrounded by hostiles, by rights he should have been dead or worse taken captive.

 _The one that saved you? Why didn't you tell them where he was from? After all, it's not the first time you recognise the coat…'_

Naruto shook his head as his thoughts spiralled. Yes he did recognise the coat, faded and delirious as he was, it was very distinctive and the power behind the chakra made it even more memorable.

He had been saved by Akatsuki, someone from Akatsuki and one he didn't recognise at that.

 _Are you sure. Take a good feel around, does it not ring any bells. You seem slow when you're tired_

Naruto halted, his dull senses pinging again. Now that he thought about it, a foreign signature permeated the hallway. He stepped carefully further into his home and slipped a kunai in his left hand. And then began a sweep of each room.

The chakra was faded, but he could still feel it, in every room, in every corner. The same chakra that saved him…the same chakra that broke into his workshop…..!

Naruto stilled.

His chakra pulsed and he tore out of the house and headed for his workshop.

As soon as he stepped in he could tell; it was the same signature.

His home invader was an Akatsuki, one fascinated with his work enough to save his life. Who knew how long he had been under surveillance.

Not good.

Naruto pulsed his chakra and ten clones immediately formed, half went back to his house to sweep more thoroughly, checking to see if anything was out of place. The other half started on the workshop.

Naruto moved to his desk and used his chakra threads to pull his pads and pens closer and then made meticulous notes, everything was written down and nothing left to chance.

 _Impressive, still you never answered my earlier question. Why didn't you speak up on your concerns, and matter of fact, why not go report this now?_

Naruto huffed, he couldn't because again it was mostly insubstantial. Whoever was watching him was leaving no trace, only just enough for Naruto to catch a hint of them. Crying wolf now would be juvenile and not see him in a good light.

 _So, the fact that an Akatsuki member, an organisation so steeped in the shadows of the shinobi world even Jiraiya the foremost of spy masters can barely get a blip on them, that Akatsuki member saved your life and conveniently left you to be found by Suna, and brought back to the village, to which he had broken into a second time without any evidence otherwise._

 _This you consider juvenile._

Naruto slowed as the thoughts filtered through him. When put that way, it was a lot more damming.

 _Hmm, and one final question. When did you learn to write in a defunct Cloud cypher? A cypher meant to crack the equally defunct Sand encryptions used for secure messages to Konoha? Encryptions where no two villages were alike in any way shape or form?_

Naruto went cold as he took a good look at what he was actually writing. It was indeed in code, but worse off he could read through it clearly.

 _I have never learned these codes. I wasn't even aware they existed….._

 _I know, I took the liberty of gifting it to you, bear in mind it wasn't easy. I'm also the reason you never spoke of your doubts to your Hokage and the elders, think of it as our little game…._

Naruto blinked, now suddenly aware that the thoughts he had been having, weren't his thoughts at all.

 _Look in the mirror, on your left._

Naruto gulped and his heart hammered in his chest. Slowly he turned towards his reflection.

…someone completely different stared back at him.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto was in shock. His body moved against his will and strode over to a large mirror, one he had no idea how it got there. As he stood before it he saw to some relief his reflection.

Only to stiffen as another stood over his mirrors shoulder. A hand fell on his shoulder and gave a firm grip. Naruto immediately felt it but there was no one there.

"I am Sasori, formerly of Suna. I am also a student of the puppet arts, and the greatest to come out of Suna. You can thank me for saving your life when we next meet." Sasori released his shoulder in the mirror and Naruto felt it fade.

"You can relax, this is merely a message I left you, although you were substantially more difficult than my usual drones. The ability to make living puppets, conditioned to operate normally and then activate on triggers is somewhat of a speciality of mine. I'm sure you can work out the benefits of such a technique."

Sasori moved to stand behind him, allowing Naruto to drink in his features.

"I wanted you to see me. I want you to know who haunts your shadows and follows your steps. I have given you much information, the members of Akatsuki, their abilities and leanings, Orochimaru and his current agenda. All filled out in your handwriting" he indicated to the scroll Naruto had been filling, but then a smirk filled his face and Naruto with dread.

"Still it would be a shame if you shared it with anyone just yet, after all some might wonder how you came across such old codes, codes only the older generation would be aware of. Couple that with the information you left out and the knowledge I've just given you…." Sasori didn't need to say more, each word doomed Naruto into silence.

"Now I give you a warning. Train, grow, and improve. Akatsuki wants you, rather they seek what you hold. The nine of you are now their targets and they will find and capture each and every one of you. I will be among them, know this."

Sasori gripped both his shoulders and stood over him, almost like a farther to his son.

"I spent decades honing my craft and my art. And since then Suna has staggered and grown slack, merely content with all that is there. They have not seen what I can truly do, but you will. You are the chance to breathe new life back into the old art, and that is why I have interest in you."

"So now I must ask you, and when next we meet you will give me your answer."

 _Tell me…what is your art?_

* * *

 _ **A.N - hey again, and wow their are sooo many reviews to chapter 36. where to start?**_

 _ **Slyvi17, Kakazustash, dead for life, LordTicky, Waldo Santiago & Jojo - thanks guys. i'm glad you all enjoyed the chapter, probably the most difficult one to date. **_

_**DeathCrawler - i'll say nothing to the first part of the review, 3 yrs is a long time. the second part however, wish sort of granted?**_

 _ **Drakon45 & xXElectrodeXx - Sasori is the one person who has zero motivation for anything in Akastuki. from when we first saw him to his second death, he was so underplayed which was a shame. Now though...**_

 _ **Jayley - for the record i didn't plan that, the story just kept adapting and then the enemies got more and more powerful and the situations more dangerous. still, all the more reason to train and improve, that way he keeps the pieces he has left.**_

 _ **DanielHimura - (author winces) if he lives and makes things more interesting for us later, will you forgive me? (author looks hopefully)**_

 _ **Guest (positive) - Sasuke lives in a world far beyond the real one. he keeps the past very close because it gives him the one thing he only ever wanted, no matter how painful the scars it leaves on his mind. His fathers approval somehow always gets lost in his angst, i thought i'd bring those back home were they belong.**_

 _ **Guest (negative) - sorry couldn't help you, hope you find your kind of stories.**_

 _ **Aeroshadowclone - welcome and thanks for your support, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**_

 _ **and done. thanks again all, give me a few weeks because i want to have a couple of chapters ready before i start posting.**_

 _ **i will also introduce new puppets and skills for almost everyone, on that i welcome your thoughts and opinions, and although not all may be used or even none, it still is nice to see what everyone's ideas are**_

 _ **Take care and see ya soon**_


	38. New Story Prologue

_**Hello Everyone, I'm Back!**_

 _ **Can i just first say thank you all for your support and patience. It has been so much fun working on this and prepping for the Shippuden Arc. Seeing all the positive comments and critical reviews really gave me the buzz to get this going. I hope you all enjoy the coming storyline.**_

 _ **As always your reviews are very welcome, and criticisms, we all need constructive help once in a while.**_

 ** _So you all know this will be a separate story - Naruto: Strings and Theory - Shippuden Trials, follows on from where we left off._**

 ** _this is just a mini teaser for the new story._**

 _ **To those that did my Sakura weapon challenge, thanks for participating, on that i also say special thanks to xXElectrodeXx, Earth coated fists it is.**_

 ** _To the followers, reviewers and everyone in general that loves a good story, thanks again for your support._**

 ** _Onwards, to glory_**

* * *

 _Hidden deep in Rain Country_

 _Storms raged incessantly, the skies flashing sporadically with charged energy._

 _In the central tower of the village, two figures stood, shrouded in many shadows._

 _Slowly, one stepped forwards, close to the edge of the tower. Lighting flashed and thunder rang out._

 _The figure brought his hand upwards and focused on his ring._

 _'_ _It is time'_

 _Elsewhere in the Elemental Continent._

 _In Earth Country, two figures slowed the bickering and glanced at their fingers._

 _In Water Country, one figure casually struck down his attackers as his attention diverted to his hand._

 _In Sand Country, one figure swore out loud as he tried to find his partner. He's eye dropped every now and then on his finger._

 _Still in Sand Country, one figure stopped his tinkering and glanced on the softly rattling digit on the table. Then he turned away and commenced his work, ignoring all else._

 _In Fire Country, one figure stood at a makeshift shrine, deep in the old territories. Incense burned beside him as he stood motionless, gazing towards things unseen. He bowed his head and turned away, bringing his hand to eye view._

 _All of them had the same thought._

 _'_ _A call to arms'_

 _Deep in Grass Country_

 _A figure watched with feverish eyes, rife with anticipation. Everything was coming together, but the wait was excruciating. Suddenly his gaze was on a jar, a keepsake from old friends with long memories. He stood up and looked at the severed limb, the ring on a finger, pulsing gently._

 _'_ _No more stalling'_

 _Deep in the Konoha_

 _The leaves of a tree may prosper, but in the deep of winter they fail. Only the very roots keep the tree alive._

 _Figures stood at parade, all were silent. Even with their awareness, they missed the entrance. Suddenly their leader was among them._

 _He surveyed his forces. His merchants of death, his tools of damnation. All for the great tree. Soon they would act._

 _'_ _No more delays'_

 _Somewhere in the world…_

 _A gentle breeze blew across the horizon. The waves of the sea, clashing against the rocks below, the sounds traveling even as far up the cliff face, with its edge jutting out towards the expanse, as if reaching for the realms far off._

 _A figure stood not far from the it, concealed in a dark coat. One arm flapped freely in the wind, with no resistance._

 _The air around him stirred, pulsing with energy. Several figures shimmered into existence and a mist rolled around them. Just as it reached head level his eyes opened._

 _One eye blue; one eye red. Both slitted_

 _'_ _Let's Begin'_


End file.
